Famille
by SiriusLuna15
Summary: Les Potter ne sont pas la seule famille à avoir été détruite lors du soir de Halloween 1981. Et maintenant, une jeune fille élevée par des moldus, ignorante de son monde d'origine, reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et doit apprendre à connaître un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Son nom ? Hermione.
1. 1 : cadeau oublié

_Avertissement : J'ai mis un avertissement à la fin de ce chapitre : LISEZ-LE avant de continuer l'histoire_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 1 : Cadeau oublié**

26 août 1991, le soleil perçait doucement au travers des volets, réveillant l'occupante de la chambre aux murs turquoises. Hermione Jean Granger battit des paupières puis ouvrit complètement les yeux. Elle se redressa sur son lit, scrutant sa chambre de ses yeux encore endormis. Elle s'étira doucement et fit basculer ses jambes hors de son lit. Elle bailla, passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se lever définitivement. S'approchant de son miroir, elle balança sur sa chaise de bureau son tee-shirt de nuit avec un adorable chaton noir dessus, son vieux jogging le rejoignit un instant plus tard. Habillée à présent d'un haut bleu clair avec un col en v et d'un jogging noir, Hermione attrapa sa brosse posée sur son bureau et entreprit de coiffer les mèches lisses et emmêlées de sa chevelure couleur châtain foncé. Ses prunelles grises jugèrent une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace et elle hocha la tête, elle était prête pour une énième journée de vacances. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant sa bibliothèque et leva la main pour attraper la suite des _Chroniques de Narnia_ en haut de son étagère. À peine avait-elle levé la main, que le livre en question tombait, parfaitement attrapé dans sa main tendue. Hermione soupira. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Serait-elle toujours différente ? Folle ? Anormale ?

Carrant ses épaules, Hermione se prépara intérieurement pour une nouvelle journée à supporter les remarques désobligeantes de sa famille. Elle n'avait descendu que quelques marches de l'escalier lorsque son frère Valentin et sa sœur Cordelia, les jumeaux qui n'avaient que quatre ans d'écart avec elle, passèrent devant elle à toute vitesse, la bousculant au passage, elle eut le temps d'entendre Valentin dire à sa jumelle :

« Attention ! L'anormale s'est réveillée ! »

Hermione soupira. Elle résista à l'envie de se barricader éternellement dans sa chambre mais il fallait bien qu'elle mange. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Célia, sa mère, était en train de nettoyer la table. Sans un mot, Hermione se prépara son petit-déjeuner et le savoura avec son roman, essayant de paraître indifférente aux remarques de ses frères et sœurs. Neuf ans que c'était comme ça, elle avait appris à faire avec. Tout en espérant secrètement que sa famille l'accepte un jour tel qu'elle était.

Hermione finit par retourner dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte dans son dos, poussant un soupir presque soulagé. Depuis toujours, sa chambre était son refuge. Personne n'y entrait sans son autorisation. Hermione avait trouvé des amis à travers les héros de ses romans. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé d'un autre monde ? Un monde qui l'accepterait ? Des gens qui l'aimeraient tel qu'elle était actuellement ?

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle avait passé l'étape des larmes depuis longtemps, se faisant, très doucement, à l'idée que, tant que ces ''anormalités'' continueraient, sa famille ne l'accepterait jamais complètement.

Hermione se dirigea lentement vers son lit avec l'intention de s'y allonger et de lire toute la journée quand quelque chose attira son regard sur sa table de nuit. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là à son réveil.

Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait un petit sachet en tissu violet, fermé par un ruban doré. Une lettre était posée à côté. Intriguée, la jeune fille se saisit du sachet. Il n'était pas lourd, mais il y avait clairement quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle défit le ruban et retourna le sachet. Dans sa paume tomba un bracelet. Un magnifique bracelet en or avec un blason au milieu. Hermione leva le bijou pour pouvoir voir le bracelet à la lumière du jour. Le blason était divisé en quatre parties. En haut, à gauche, un lion semblait rugir, le fond rouge embellissant l'animal qui avait les pattes posées sur une épée. Les mots Godric Gryffondor entourait le félin. Il semblait défier le serpent argenté qui ondulait sur un fond vert, autour d'un médaillon, les mots disaient Salazar Serpentard. En dessous du lion, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, un blaireau levait le museau, les pattes avant posées sur une coupe, le tout sur un fond jaune, cette fois, les mots inscrits étaient Helga Poufsouffle. En face du blaireau, en dessous du serpent, un aigle était représenté sur fond bleu, un diadème coiffant sa tête, les mots étaient Rowena Serdaigle. En dessous des quatre animaux, quatre mots étaient écrits en latin : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Ayant étudié le latin, Hermione parvint sans mal à traduire la phrase : Ne jamais chatouiller le dragon qui dort. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Le bijou devait valoir une véritable fortune. Comment s'était-il retrouvé sur sa table de nuit ? Perplexe, elle tourna son attention sur la lettre qui accompagnait le sachet. Elle redéposa le bracelet sur sa table de nuit, incertaine de pouvoir le mettre pour le moment. Elle ouvrit la lettre :

_À ma princesse, my little star _

_Hermione, ce cadeau, je l'ai acheté avant ta naissance avec l'intention de te l'offrir le jour où tu __recevras ta Lettre. Comme tu l'as vu, le blason représente les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Lorsque __tu auras été répartie, il n'y aura plus que le blason de ta maison. Mais bien sûr, ce qui m'importe le __plus c'est que tu sois heureuse. Peu importe ta maison, tu resteras toujours la petite fille, la petite __princesse qui m'a charmée entièrement et éternellement en quelques secondes. Je t'aime plus que __tout, ma jolie princesse, cela, n'en doute jamais. _

_Daddy P_

Complètement abasourdie, Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Qui était ce daddy P ? Que représentait le blason ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que Poudlard ? Hermione ne comprenait absolument rien. Elle était sûre que ça ne lui venait pas de son père, Adrian. Jamais il ne lui aurait offert un objet d'une telle valeur et il ne l'avait jamais appelée princesse. Mais alors qui ? Elle secoua la tête et relut le texte. Elle était apparemment sensée recevoir une autre lettre aujourd'hui. Respirant profondément, Hermione se jeta sur son lit, attrapant son chien en peluche au passage et le serrant contre elle.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa découverte de ce cadeau mystérieux et Hermione n'était pas plus avancée. Elle était tout simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Cherchant encore et encore qui aurait pu lui faire un cadeau pareil. Mais, elle avait beau chercher, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les membres de sa famille ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment à cause des choses bizarres qu'elle faisait. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses fois où un livre bien trop haut pour elle lui était tout simplement tombé dans les mains ou les fois où elle cherchait un mot précis dans un dictionnaire et où celui-ci s'était ouvert à la bonne page tout seul. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était accoutumée à toutes ses petites bizarreries autour d'elle et elle continuait à espérer que ce serait le cas pour le reste de sa famille. Un jour.

Finalement, elle entendit la sonnette retentir. C'était curieux, ses parents n'attendaient personne normalement. Elle entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler et descendit au salon. Une dame se tenait debout, au milieu de la pièce. Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée du séjour et contempla la personne qui avait visiblement sonné à leur maison. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon parfait ce qui lui donnait un air sévère. Mais Hermione pouvait voir la douceur et la bienveillance dans les yeux de la nouvelle venue lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut la dame qui parla la première :

« Tu dois être Hermione ? Je suis Minerva Mcgonagall, la directrice adjointe de l'école Poudlard et un des professeurs de cette même école.

Hermione avança dans la pièce, du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses frères et sœurs cachés derrière la porte du salon tandis que ses parents étaient installés dans l'un des deux canapés. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé vide et la dame s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Hermione finit par demander :

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

La dame lui sourit et répondit :

\- Tu es une sorcière Hermione. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Avertissement : cette histoire contiendra dans les chapitres à venir une romance entre hommes ! Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ! **


	2. 2 : Je suis une sorcière ? Pardon ?

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis une sorcière ? Pardon ?**

Hermione regarda, éberluée, la dame qui venait de dire ces mots, attendant la fin de la plaisanterie. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, alors elle se risqua :

« Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire par ''je suis une sorcière'' ? »

\- Exactement cela.

Hermione secoua la tête :

\- Non. Ce n'est pas possible. La magie n'existe pas.

La professeure lui sourit avec indulgence :

\- Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé quand vous étiez en proie à une émotion forte, qu'il se passe quelque

chose d'inhabituel ? De surnaturel ?

Hermione se tut, repensant à tous les incidents, toutes les bizarreries qui s'étaient passés autour d'elle au cours des dernières années. Prenant doucement en compte cette nouvelle information elle demanda :

\- Alors… vous en êtes une aussi ? Une sorcière ?

Mme Mcgonagall sourit, sortit une baguette fine de la poche de sa robe et la pointa sur un des verres posés sur la table du salon, elle murmura :

\- Ferra Verto.

Aussitôt, le verre se transforma en corbeau sous les yeux impressionnés d'Hermione et ceux, incrédules des autres membres de sa famille.

\- Je vais… je vais apprendre à faire ça aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce sort n'est enseigné qu'en deuxième année mais oui. Je suis venue pour vous emmener faire vos achats scolaires et répondre à toutes vos questions miss.

\- Mes affaires scolaires ?

\- Bien sûr. Voici votre lettre miss Granger.

La dame lui tendit une lettre qu'Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir.

**_Chère Miss Granger,_**

**_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au _**

**_collège de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et _**

**_équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _**

**_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Vous trouverez ci-joint également votre billet pour le Poudlard _**

**_Express qui partira à 11h de la gare de Londres. _**

_**Veuillez croire, Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.** _

Hermione ne put que regarder, ébahie, le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle dû le relire plusieurs fois. Ce fut la voix de la professeure qui la tira de sa contemplation :

\- Maintenant, Miss Granger, j'aimerai vous emmener au Chemin de Traverse, là où nous trouverons toutes vos fournitures. »

Hermione, encore sous le choc, ne put qu'acquiescer, elle s'empara d'un gilet et rejoignit la professeure. Mme Mcgonagall la conduisit près d'un bar dans un coin de Londres qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais visité.

« Ce bar est invisible aux moldus. Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Seuls les sorciers peuvent le voir. Allons-y. »

Mcgonagall entra dans un bar bondé, salua le gérant, Tom apparemment, et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, Hermione sur les talons. Hermione ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle trouva de l'autre côté du mur de brique. La rue principale était particulièrement animée, les magasins étaient de toutes les couleurs imaginables, les gens allaient et venaient, tous habillés de longues robes, certains avaient aussi des chapeaux pointus, les objets en vitrine des magasins bougeaient ; Hermione put voir des enfants de son âge réunis devant une vitrine, admirant un balais volant, levant la tête à un hululement, elle aperçut l'enseigne d'une animalerie, des chouettes et des hiboux de toutes les espèces étaient exposés, la magie entourait tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir et Hermione sentit une joie immense l'envahir alors qu'elle réalisait que, oui, ce monde caché était bien réel, et qu'elle en faisait partie. Mcgonagall la guida vers un bâtiment imposant à l'aspect extérieur solennel. Hermione put lire sur l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte :

**_Gringott_**

**_Entre ici étranger, si tel est ton désir_**

**_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_**

**_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_**

**_De sa cupidité le prix devra payer._**

**_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_**

**_D'un trésor convoité, qui jamais ne fut tien,_**

**_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _**

**_le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._**

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à sa professeure qui répondit :

« Gringott est la seule banque des sorciers. Elle est tenue par les gobelins qui sont un peuple très fier et particulièrement respectueux. Ils sont aussi extrêmement intelligents. »

Hermione acquiesça alors qu'elles entraient dans la banque, elle observa le plus discrètement possible, les petites créatures aux oreilles pointues qui ses trouvaient derrière les comptoirs. Mcgonagall s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux et déclara :

« Bonjour. Nous venons effectuer un retrait.

Le gobelin leva ses petits yeux perçants sur elle et demanda :

\- Avez-vous votre clé ?

La professeure acquiesça et tendit la clé demandée

\- Bien. Veuillez me suivre.

Hermione murmura au professeure

\- Mais… je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi ! Comment je vais faire pour acheter toutes mes fournitures ?

La professeure lui sourit :

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Poudlard a des fonds prévus à cet effet. Chaque enfant né dans une famille entièrement moldue a un coffre à Gringott, ouvert par l'école qui se compose de 100 gallions, ce qui est largement suffisant pour les fournitures scolaires. Cela correspond à 725 livres.

Hermione resta plusieurs minutes, à imiter un poisson rouge. Elle suivit son professeur sans prêter attention aux boutiques autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une petite boutique un peu en retrait de la rue principale. La professeure entra dans la boutique, faisant tinter la cloche, Hermione la suivit à l'intérieur et observa la pièce. Des étagères cachaient tous les murs et toutes étaient remplies de petits boîtiers de différentes tailles et couleurs. Un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux de la couleur de la lune se plaça face à elles, de l'autre côté d'un comptoir encombré.

« Ah Minerva. Bois de sapin et nerf de cœur de dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Une baguette très douée pour la métamorphose.

\- En effet.

\- Vous venez pour cette jeune demoiselle, je suppose ?

\- En effet. Miss Granger commence Poudlard en septembre.

\- Parfait. Parfait. De quel main tenez-vous votre baguette Miss Granger ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, avant de répondre :

\- Je suis droitière.

\- Très bien.

Le vieil homme se mit à agiter un mètre tout autour d'elle, prenant des mesures les plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Il recula alors et alla chercher une boîte :

\- Essayer celle-ci. Bois de saule et crin de licorne.

Hermione fit un mouvement de baguette et fit tomber le contenu de plusieurs étagères. Horrifiée, elle reposa immédiatement la baguette. Après plusieurs autres essais infructueux, le fabricant lui tendit une nouvelle baguette :

\- Bois de vigne et nerf de cœur de dragon. Une baguette extrêmement puissante pour les charmes et

la métamorphose.

À peine eut-elle effleurée la baguette, Hermione sut que c'était la bonne. Une impression de chaleur s'empara d'elle et des filaments dorés s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le vendeur lui fit un immense sourire et s'exclama :

\- C'est la bonne. Cela fera 7 gallions. »

Fière d'avoir une baguette, Hermione suivit de nouveau sa professeure dans la rue du Chemin de Traverse. Mcgonagall l'emmena dans une boutique de vêtements pour son uniforme puis chez l'apothicaire pour des ingrédients de potion et, à sa plus grande joie, dans une librairie intitulée _Chez Fleury et Bott_. Hermione crut halluciner à la vue de tous les livres présent sur chacune des étagères ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un monde aussi fantastique se cachait autour d'elle, tout était bien réel ! Elle écouta Mcgonagall commenter les livres de sa liste, ses yeux ne quittant jamais toutes les étagères autour d'elle. Excitée, elle demanda :

« Professeure ? Savez-vous s'il y a un livre que je pourrais acheter qui m'en dirait un peu plus sur ce monde ? Je n'aimerai pas arriver à l'école sans rien savoir.

La dame lui sourit, dépassa quelques étagères, Hermione derrière elle, et finit par lui tendre un ouvrage assez volumineux intitulé _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

\- Ce livre raconte l'histoire de notre école. Depuis le temps des fondateurs jusqu'à maintenant, il détaille les protections mises en place, le système de notation, le système des coupes, il apporte des précisions sur les différents cours donnés et les options proposées à partir de la troisième année, il présente les professeurs actuels et les différents directeurs qui se sont succédés, et on peut y trouver un plan du château. Certaines pièces ne sont pas sur ce plan, ce sont tout simplement les endroits interdits aux élèves. Je pense qu'il vous donnera une assez bonne idée du monde de Poudlard. »

Hermione fit un immense sourire à sa professeure et paya le livre avec ses autres manuels. Une fois dehors, Mcgonagall lui demanda :

« Bien. Nous nous sommes occupées de la baguette, des uniformes, des ingrédients de potion, des manuels… Miss Granger, voudriez-vous prendre un animal ? Selon le règlement, vous pouvez prendre un chat, un hibou, une chouette, un crapaud ou un rat. En général, il est recommandé de prendre une chouette ou un hibou, étant donné que c'est le seul moyen de communication à Poudlard.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

\- Je ne pourrais pas communiquer avec ma famille sans une chouette ou un hibou ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Poudlard est équipé d'une volière. Les élèves sont alors libres d'emprunter un des oiseaux pour envoyer ou recevoir des lettres. Mais la plupart préfère avoir leur propre animal.

Hermione réfléchit puis déclara :

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais prendre un animal pour cette année. Je ne sais pas comment mes parents réagiront à ce monde. Je préfère en discuter avec eux d'abord.

\- Bien entendu. Ce n'est absolument pas obligatoire. Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons nos propres messagers. Bien. Nous en avons donc finit ici. Je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Hermione acquiesça mais avant de repasser derrière le mur, dans le monde moldu, elle balaya une dernière fois l'allée du regard, encore ébahie par tant de magie. Mcgonagall la raccompagna chez elle et la laissa sur le perron de sa maison :

\- Bonne fin de vacances Miss Granger, je vous revois le 1er septembre. C'est moi qui vous accompagnerai sur le quai. Je serais peut-être accompagnée d'autres enfants nés-moldus comme vous mais ce n'est pas sûr. À septembre miss.

\- Au revoir professeure et merci pour tout.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ce qui est en gras est directement tiré des livres _


	3. 3 : Adoptée ? C'est une blague ?

Hello, voilà le 3e chapitre ! Je pense que je posterai un chapitre par semaine, le samedi plutôt que le mercredi.

Alors d'abord : MERCI A TOUS ! Tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu mon histoire, qui l'ont mise en favorite ou en ''follow'' merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !

Maintenant, réponse aux reviews :

Adenoide : Merci pour tes reviews, ta question concernant la famille moldue d'Hermione trouvera sa réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à savoir si elle est liée ou non à la famille Black : je ne dirais RIEN ! Je veux garder un peu le mystère jusqu'à ce que Hermione trouve sa vraie famille. Bonne lecture.

DarkRosa05 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras tout aussi intéressants les chapitres suivants, Hermione entame ses recherches dès qu'elle arrive à Poudlard ce qui ne tardera pas ! Bon, ses recherches seront parfois mises à l'écart à cause de ses études mais elle va tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la mener à sa famille pendant sa première année. Bonne lecture.

Aurelie Malfoy : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3 : adoptée ? C'est une blague ?**

Hermione était rentrée depuis deux heures du Chemin de Traverse. Sa future professeure lui avait conseillé un livre sur Poudlard qu'elle était en train de dévorer des yeux. Il y avait tellement de choses passionnantes. Hermione était impatiente de découvrir Poudlard. Son regard dériva sur le bracelet mystérieux qu'elle avait maintenant attaché à son poignet. La lettre de ce daddy mystère mentionnait Poudlard également. Ce daddy était-il sorcier ? Mais qui était-il au juste ? Elle espérait trouver quelque chose à Poudlard qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver cette personne.

Elle entendit alors la voix de sa mère l'appeler et elle descendit dans le séjour où elle trouva ses deux parents assis sur l'un des sofas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit en face d'eux, attendant qu'ils parlent. Ce fut sa mère qui commença :

« Hermione. Ce que nous avons à te dire, nous avions prévu de te le dire un peu plus tard, quand tu serais plus âgée. Mais, vu ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, nous pensons que nous devons te le dire.

Elle échangea un regard avec son compagnon, semblant mal à l'aise, et continua :

\- Voilà, il y a dix ans, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Je portais notre premier enfant. À l'époque, les médecins pensaient que je n'aurais plus aucunes chances d'avoir un enfant. Et j'ai perdu celui que je portais. Nous nous sommes aperçus, bien plus tard que c'était faux, j'ai pu donner naissance à des jumeaux. Mais toi, Hermione, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mise au monde. Adrian et moi t'avons adoptée peu de temps après l'accident. Nous t'avons trouvée dans un orphelinat de Londres et nous t'avons accueillie. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense que ta famille est une famille de sorciers.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son esprit était resté bloqué sur ''ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mise au monde.''. Adoptée. Elle avait été adoptée. Son monde s'écroulait. Elle revit les remarques blessantes de son frère et de ses sœurs. Elle revit le regard indifférent de son père et déçu de sa mère. Elle revit les doigts pointés sur elle, les messes basses. Elle ressentit à nouveau la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. La douleur de savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée par sa famille. Elle eut envie de rire. De rire hystériquement. Ses épaules tremblèrent mais elle ne demanda qu'une chose :

\- M'avez-vous aimée ?

Sa mère – non Célia – répondit immédiatement :

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

Mais son père – non Adrian – ne dit rien et pour Hermione cela suffit à lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans cette maison. Et que sa famille – hormis peut-être Célia – ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Parfois, le silence cause la plus horrible souffrance Elle se leva et, au moment de franchir la porte du salon elle leur dit :

\- Merci. J'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de grandir en pensant que MA FAMILLE me haïssait. Je vais chercher ma vraie famille dans le monde sorcier et si jamais je la trouve, je ne reviendrai jamais ici. »

Elle remonta les escaliers en courant et claqua sa porte derrière elle. Vidée émotionnellement, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos contre la porte. Les jambes dépliées, les mains touchant le parquet, elle éclata de rire. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues mais elle éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait passé des années à penser que sa famille la haïssait et elle découvrait à présent que c'était faux. Cette famille n'était pas SA famille. Et elle n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureuse. Ce soir là, Hermione ne descendit pas manger. Elle resta complètement dans sa chambre, à lire les livres achetés le matin même. À la fin, elle connaissait presque l'histoire de l'école et ses enchantements sur le bout des doigts. Elle se promit de feuilleter ses autres livres dès demain. Elle ne voulait pas arriver sans rien savoir.

S'allongeant sous sa couette, elle passa ses doigts sur le bracelet une dernière fois, observant attentivement les moindres détails de l'emblème de sa future école. Vu les caractéristiques des maisons, elle avait plus de chance d'être répartie à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. Loyauté, équité, travail acharné. C'étaient les qualités que prônaient ces maisons, des qualités qu'Hermione pensait posséder. Serrant contre elle sa peluche, elle sourit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Célia lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà cette peluche à l'orphelinat. Cette peluche était donc la seule chose qu'elle possédait, venant de sa vraie famille. Son chien l'avait accompagnée toute sa vie. Elle serra le petit chien noir contre elle, humant son odeur. S'endormant paisiblement, elle murmura :

« Je percerai le mystère, je vous trouverai, je le jure. »

et elle ferma les yeux.

_La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était magnifique. C'était un séjour, mais il était immense ! __Bien plus grand que celui de sa maison. À droite de l'entrée de la pièce, de grandes baies vitrées __donnaient sur un immense jardin et amenaient la lumière extérieure dans la maison. En face de __l'entrée de la pièce, une grande cheminée était contre le mur, des cadres posés sur son haut. Il y __avait près de trois canapés autour de la cheminée et plusieurs recoins du salon étaient occupés par __des fauteuils, comme par exemple, le coin où était entreposée la bibliothèque. Hermione était __debout dans cette pièce, elle regardait tout autour d'elle sans reconnaître l'endroit. Elle avait une __impression de déjà vu comme si elle aurait dû connaître l'endroit, comme si elle y avait déjà été. __Les murs étaient parsemés de photos de toutes les tailles, certaines dans des cadres, d'autres juste __punaisées ou collées. Les personnes dans les images bougeaient, comme dans les photos dans ses __livres scolaires. Elle était clairement dans une maison de sorciers. Soudain, Hermione entendit un __cri et se retourna. Dans un coin du salon, il y avait un parc pour bébé qu'elle n'avait pas vu au __départ. Un bébé aux cheveux châtains était dans le parc, avec une peluche de chien noir. Le bébé __criait. Un rire répondit et un homme entra dans la pièce mais Hermione ne put le décrire, son __visage était complètement flou, elle ne voyait que ses vêtements. Il semblait bien formé, sa __silhouette laissait penser à un homme solide et de bonne stature. L'homme se pencha par dessus le __parc et le bébé tendit ses bras pour être pris. L'homme attrapa l'enfant et le souleva dans les airs à __bout de bras, les cris du bébé se transformèrent aussitôt en un rire joyeux. L'homme ramena le __bébé près de lui et Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur et de tendresse la parcourir. L'homme __chantonna doucement une chanson tout en murmurant : _

_« Bien dormi princesse ? »_

_et il quitta la pièce, laissant une Hermione de 11 ans, seule, au milieu du salon. Figée par ce __qu'elle avait entraperçu. Alors que l'homme emmenait hors du séjour le bébé, par dessus son __épaule, ce même bébé avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Des yeux gris. _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ses joues étaient humides et marquées par les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant son sommeil. Lentement, elle reprit sa respiration. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel. Roulant sur le côté, son regard se posa encore une fois sur le bracelet mystérieux. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête : qui étaient ses parents ? Étaient-ils morts ? Pourquoi, si ses parents étaient sorciers, n'avait-elle pas été confiée à une famille de sorciers ? S'ils étaient morts, comment ? Et pourquoi ? Elle murmura dans les ténèbres de sa chambre :

« Je te retrouverai. Juré. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Prochain chapitre : Quai 9 3/4 et Poudlard Express ? École de sorcellerie, me voilà !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. 4 : Quai 9 34 et Poudlard Express !

_Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, je remercie énormément tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent ou ont mis mon histoire en favoris ! C'est vraiment génial pour moi ! J'espère que vous aimez lire cette histoire autant que j'aime l'écrire !  
_

_Avant toute chose, vu que j'ai beaucoup de followers, j'ai pensé à renouveler mon avertissement, celui que j'ai mis à la fin du 1er chapitre, je le remets ici :_

_attention : cette fiction contiendra une romance entre hommes ! Et la mention (uniquement la mention) d'une Mpreg ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! __(ce sera mentionné quand Hermione entamera sa 2e__ année) _  


_Réponse aux reviews : _

_Plume de Sorbier : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai toujours aimé le personnage d'Hermione et je trouve que parfois, dans les livres, ce personnage n'est pas assez mis en avant, du coup j'ai voulu faire cette histoire de son point de vue, il alternera peut-être avec le point de vue d'un autre personnage à un moment mais en tout cas pas tout de suite et l'histoire restera principalement du point de vue d'Hermione. Bonne lecture !_

_Adenoide et 17. Harry : vous vous demandez toujours qui peuvent bien être les parents d'Hermione ? Sachez que je ne dirais RIEN ! Vous trouverez la réponse au chapitre 15 et pas avant ! Je garde le suspense, c'est quand même mon intrigue principale !  
_

_M__erci encore à tous ceux/toutes celles qui me disent simplement qu'ils ont hâte de lire la suite, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! _

**Chapitre 4 : Quai 9 3/4 et Poudlard Express ? École de sorcellerie, me voilà !**

Comme prévu, le 1er septembre 1991, la professeure Mcgonagall retourna chez les Granger pour emmener Hermione sur le quai. Elle était seule et expliqua à la jeune fille que ses collègues avaient pris en charge les autres nés – moldus. La gare de Londres était bondée mais Hermione suivit sa future professeure sans trop de difficulté. Minerva Mcgonagall s'arrêta finalement devant un mur à l'aspect imposant. Pile entre les quais 9 et 10. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Nous y sommes Miss Granger. Le quai est de l'autre côté du mur. Ici, nous allons juste devoir passer le mur. Le traverser. Ensuite, je m'assurerai que vous êtes bien installée et retournerai à Poudlard. »

Hermione contempla le mur nerveusement, y avait-il vraiment un quai de l'autre côté ? Bon, après tout, elle faisait confiance à sa professeure. Inspirant profondément, Hermione laissa Mme Mcgonagall guider son chariot à bagage et marcha avec elle dans le mur. Elle atterrit sur un quai de gare en pleine effervescence. Il n'y avait plus de pigeons mais des chouettes, des corbeaux ou des hiboux, des gens apparaissaient de nulle part à chaque instant. Les vêtements sortaient tout droit d'un autre monde et Hermione ressentit clairement une puissante excitation l'envahir, la même que celle qui l'avait parcourue sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors qu'elle réalisait de nouveau que oui, ce monde existait bel et bien et qu'elle en faisait vraiment partie. Ce monde était là pour elle. Il l'attendait. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva les yeux vers sa professeure. Celle-ci posait sur elle un regard indulgent, presque tendre, face à son excitation. En quelques minutes, Mcgonagall avait aidé sa future élève a mettre sa valise dans les filets de l'un des compartiments. Elle l'avait ensuite saluée puis était repartie à Poudlard où elle accueillerait les futurs élèves.

Hermione ouvrit son nouveau livre préféré _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, le bracelet pendait à son poignet, représentant le même blason que la couverture du livre. Encore une fois, elle se plongea dans les secrets de sa future école, dans l'époque des fondateurs. Elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être un jour plus heureuse que maintenant.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de son compartiment et elle leva la tête sur un garçon au visage un peu rond, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons, il lui demanda :

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Hermione hocha la tête, très enthousiaste, le garçon rangea sa valise et s'assit en face d'elle :

\- Je m'appelle Neville. Neville Londubat. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Elle lui sourit :

\- Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Enchantée. »

le voyage se passa sans accroc, ils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, s'échappe. Son propriétaire courut aussitôt après lui, Hermione sur les talons. Elle finit par perdre de vue son compagnon de voyage et s'arrêta devant un autre compartiment où il y avait deux garçons.

**« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.**

Un garçon roux au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur lui répondit :

\- On n'a rien vu du tout.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa que le garçon en question avait sa baguette en main.

**\- Oh ! Tu fais de la magie ? Voyons ça. »**

Elle s'installa en face de lui, curieuse de voir à l'œuvre un sorcier qui avait grandi dans ce monde. Seulement, le sort qu'il lança la laissa totalement confuse. Ce n'était clairement pas un sort ! N'avait-il pas ouvert ses livres avant de partir pour Poudlard ? Pour sa part, elle les avait appris par cœur, non pas qu'elle ait eu autre chose à faire d'ailleurs pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle sortit du compartiment après avoir réparé les lunettes de l'autre occupant du compartiment et avoir conseillé au rouquin qui s'était présenté comme Ron Weasley, de lire ses livres plutôt que d'écouter des farceurs. Elle avait évidemment reconnu l'autre garçon. Harry Potter. Certains livres qu'elle avait acheté parlaient de lui. Le Survivant. Le seul être à avoir résisté au sortilège de mort.

Mes parents sont-ils morts ? Se demanda-t-elle encore une fois, laissant ses pensées vadrouiller. Elle finit par retourner dans son compartiment et Neville l'a rejoignit sans avoir retrouvé son crapaud. Elle descendit sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, suivie par son compagnon de trajet quand une grosse voix grave retentit :

« Les premières années ! Par ici ! Venez venez, les premières années, suivez-moi ! »

Hermione tourna la tête et s'approcha de l'homme qui les appelait. Le géant plutôt. Un homme de taille normale devait à peine lui arriver à la taille. Il avait une barbe hirsute et un visage incroyablement amical. Hermione sourit et suivit la cohorte de ses futurs camarades de classe. Hagrid, le géant, les emmena vers des barques et Hermione se retrouva dans l'une d'elle avec Neville, un garçon appelé Seamus Finnigan et une fille appelée Susan Bones. Au premier virage, Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Le château était tout simplement époustouflant. Doté de plusieurs tours et remparts, il se tenait là, majestueux, presque solennel. Magique.

Lorsqu'ils accostèrent, Hermione relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Hagrid les mena ensuite vers la grande porte. À l'intérieur, Minerva Mcgonagall les attendait. Hagrid les laissa là après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la directrice adjointe. Mcgonagall se tourna alors vers eux :

« Bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mcgonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose mais suis aussi la directrice adjointe de cette école. Dans un instant, le banquet va commencer mais avant de prendre place dans la grande salle, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. Il y en a quatre, fondées au temps des fondateurs, elles ont pour un nom Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Durant votre scolarité, votre maison sera votre deuxième famille. Votre comportement fera perdre ou gagner des points et à la fin de l'année, la maison qui recevra le plus de point gagnera la Coupe des 4 Maisons. La cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer. Veuillez m'attendre en silence, je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. »

Hermione se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait appris en effleurant doucement son bracelet. Dans quelle maison avaient été ses parents ? Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Ron et Harry, visiblement en train de se disputer à voix basse avec un blondinet. Mais leur discussion fut coupée court car le professeur revint les chercher. La cérémonie allait commencer. Hermione se retrouva à côté de la fille qui était avec elle dans la barque. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Hermione put admirer la magie de ce lieu. Le plafond était enchanté pour représenter le ciel extérieur. Des chandeliers flottaient dans l'air sans rien pour les tenir et de grandes banderoles aux couleurs des quatre Maisons pendaient au-dessus des maisons correspondantes. Le professeur Mcgonagall les fit se réunir autour d'un tabouret sur lequel trônait un chapeau un peu rapiécé. Mais, à sa grande surprise le chapeau se mit à chanter :

**_Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême _**

**_Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit _**

**_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _**

**_si vous trouvez plus malin que moi. _**

**_Les hauts-de-forme, les chapeaux splendides_**

**_font pâles figures auprès de moi_**

**_car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_**

**_chacun se soumet à mon choix. _**

**_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête _**

**_le Choixpeau a toujours raison _**

**_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _**

**_Pour connaître votre maison. _**

**_Si vous allez à Gryffondor, _**

**_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_**

**_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _**

**_sont réunis en ce haut lieu._**

**_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _**

**_comme eux vous serez juste et loyal, _**

**_ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _**

**_et leur patience est proverbiale. _**

**_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchis,_**

**_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_**

**_là-bas ce sont des érudits_**

**_qui ont envie de tout connaître. _**

**_Vous finirez à Serpentard_**

**_Si vous êtes plutôt malins, _**

**_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _**

**_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _**

**_Sur ta tête, pose-moi un instant_**

**_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_**

**_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _**

**_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_**

Hermione cligna des yeux. Nope, elle ne rêvait pas. Le chapeau s'était bien mis à chanter ! Mais elle fut distraite par le professeur Mcgonagall :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous répartira dans votre nouvelle maison. Abott Hannah.

_\- POUFSOUFFLE !_

La table située à l'extrême droite de la salle, se mit à applaudir et la jeune rouquine les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bones Susan.

-_ POUFSOUFFLE_ !

La table des jaunes et noirs applaudit une nouvelle fois et la répartition continua. Hermione ne prêta pas une grande attention à la cérémonie, préférant poser son regard sur toutes les formes de magie qu'elle pouvait voir. Jusqu'à ce que :

\- Granger Hermione.

Le cœur battant, Hermione s'approcha du tabouret et laissa sa professeure poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. La voix de l'artefact résonna aussitôt dans son esprit :

_\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un tel mélange. Tu es pleine de doutes jeune fille et au vu de qui tu es, ce n'est pas une surprise._

\- Comment ça qui je suis ?

_\- Je ne peux répondre à tes propres questions mais je peux t'envoyer là où tu seras le plus à même de trouver des réponses. Tu pourrais aller dans les quatre maisons. Le sang qui coule en toi a jadis occupé les bancs de Serpentard mais tu as aussi l'intelligence des Serdaigle, et la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Mais il te faudra bien plus que ça si tu veux résoudre l'énigme que tu es. Si ton sang a jadis été chez les serpents, il a aussi été chez les lions, et c'est là que je vais t'envoyer. Dans ta quête, tu avanceras grâce à ta ruse et à ta sagesse, tu te découvriras toi-même et tes vrais amis grâce à ta loyauté, mais c'est ta force et ton courage qui te guideront sur ton chemin. Aussi, le seul endroit où tu pourras trouver ta famille c'est à GRYFFONDOR !_

Minerva Mcgonagall lui retira le choixpeau et Hermione se précipita vers la table des rouges et ors qui l'acclamait. Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Romilda Vane et Ron Weasley rejoignirent également la table des lions.

Le festin commença et Hermione vit, avec ébahissement, les tables vides se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Elle se dépêcha de se servir et s'engagea dans une conversation avec le préfet de sa maison, Percy Weasley, l'un des frères de Ron apparemment. Elle fit également la connaissance de Sir Nicolas, le fantôme de Gryffondor et aperçut les autres fantômes du château, émerveillée par toute cette magie. Puis, à la fin du repas, elle vit du coin de l'œil le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se lever :

**« Maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : tout d'abord bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Je voudrais revenir sur certains points du règlement de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir que la Forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Mr Rusard, le concierge a souhaité que je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit d'user de la magie dans les couloirs, entre les cours. Je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est absolument interdit à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »**

Hermione suivit Percy Weasley tout comme les autres premières années. Percy les conduisit devant un tableau représentant une dame habillée d'une longue robe rose. Percy se tourna vers eux :

« Voici la Grosse Dame. Elle garde l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor et ne vous laissera entrer qu'avec le mot de passe, sans ce mot de passe, vous serez contraint d'attendre quelqu'un ou de dormir dans le couloir. Le mot de passe change à chaque vacances, parfois tous les mois. Les préfets vous tiendront informés de ces changements. Jusqu'aux vacances de noël, le mot de passe est Caput Draconis.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Percy entraîna les premières années dans la salle commune. Hermione eut le souffle coupé. La salle était magnifique. De nombreux fauteuils étaient répartis à travers la pièce, plusieurs canapés étaient rassemblés autour d'une cheminée, il y avait aussi des chaises et des tables. Percy attendit qu'ils soient tous rassemblés avant de déclarer :

« Cette salle accueille uniquement les élèves de gryffondor. Sur le tableau de bord, vous trouverez principalement des notes que les professeurs font passer aux élèves, les dates de sélection de quidditch, qui sont réservées aux deuxièmes années, les changements de mots de passe, etc.. Le dortoir des filles est à gauche, celui des garçons, à droite. Si jamais vous avez un problème, vous pouvez toujours venir nous trouver moi, ou ma partenaire, Joëlle Taylor.

Une grande fille blonde aux yeux verts se plaça aux côtés de Percy, un sourire doux adressé aux première années.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne installation. Vous trouverez vos valises dans vos chambres. Les cours commencent demain matin et il vaut mieux être en forme. »

Le groupe se dispersa et Hermione monta les escaliers de gauche et s'arrêta devant la porte qui avait son prénom dessus avec trois autres noms. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver quatre lits à baldaquin aux mêmes couleurs que la salle commune. Elle s'avança vers l'un des lits près de la fenêtre, celui qui était contre le mur de la porte. Elle venait de s'y asseoir quand la porte s'ouvrit et deux filles entrèrent. L'une avait les cheveux châtain clairs, bouclés et les yeux bleus, l'autre avait la peau mate, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, elle se présentèrent :

« Salut, je m'appelle Lavande Brown.

\- Moi, c'est Parvati Patil.

Hermione leur sourit en retour :

\- Moi c'est Hermione Granger.

Les deux jeunes filles choisirent les lits opposés à celui d'Hermione, elles voulaient être ensembles. La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit une troisième fois et la dernière occupante de la chambre entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux de la même couleur, elle s'assit sur le dernier lit et déclara :

\- Hello, je m'appelle Romilda Vane. »

Les trois autres se présentèrent à nouveau et finirent par se coucher. Hermione sortit son pyjama de sa valise, de même que son chien en peluche. Elle l'avait amené, persuadée qu'il pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa vraie famille. Exténuée par sa journée, Hermione s'endormit, serrant sa peluche contre son cœur.

Demain serait le début d'une nouvelle vie, et elle était particulièrement impatiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré du livre._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain s'appelle : 1ers cours, femme-chat et chauve-souris des donjons ! A la semaine prochaine ! _


	5. 5 : Liste des personnages !

_Alors, non ce n'est pas un chapitre ! Désolée ! C'est une liste des personnages qui sont dans la même année que Hermione. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de les mettre ici car Hermione va en rencontrer certains, devenir amie / alliée avec d'autres et ce sera plus facile si je mets cette liste sinon, je risque de vous perdre avec les personnages que j'ai créé moi-même (les OC). Alors voilà la liste, si elle n'est pas claire ou si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans des reviews ou par PM._

_A la semaine prochaine, pour le 5e chapitre !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Gryffondor 1ère année :**

Garçons : Harry Potter (sang-mêlé), Ronald Weasley (sang-pur, 28 sacrées), Neville Londubat (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Dean Thomas (sang-mêlé), Seamus Finnigan (sang-mêlé)

Filles : Hermione Granger (née-moldue (pour l'instant)), Lavande Brown (sang-mêlée), Parvati Patil (sang-mêlé), Romilda Vane (sang-mêlé)

**Serpentard 1ère année :**

Garçons : Draco Malfoy (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Vincent Crabbe (sang-pur), Grégory Goyle (sang-pur), Théodore Nott (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Blaise Zabini (sang-pur)

Filles : Pansy Parkinson (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Daphné Greengrass (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Millicent Bulstrode (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Isla Shafiq (OC) (sang-pur 28 sacrées)

**Poufsouffle 1ère année :**

Garçons : Ernie Macmillan (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Justin Fint-Fletchey (né-moldu), Zacharia Smith(né-moldu), Liam O'Connor (OC) (sang-mêlé)

Filles : Hannah Abott (sang-pur 28 sacrées), Susan Bones (sang-pur), Sally-Anne Miller (née-moldue), Lilian Perks (OC) (sang-pur), Lauren O'Connor (OC) (sang-mêlé)

**Serdaigle 1ère année :**

Garçon : Terry Boot (sang-mêlé), Anthony Goldstein (sang-mêlé), Michael Corner (sang-mêlé), Kyle Byrn (OC) (sang-mêlé)

Filles : Padma Patil (sang-mêlé), Mandy Brocklehurst (sang-mêlé), Sarah Moon (sang-pur), Lisa Turpin (sang-mêlé), Olivia Fawley (OC) (sang-pur 28 sacrées)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_J'ai aussi mis les statuts de sang car ils auront leur importance plus tard dans l'histoire. A la semaine prochaine ! _


	6. 5e chapitre : Premiers cours

_Hello ! Désolée pour le petit retard, repas de famille hier. Voici donc mon 5e chapitre !  
_

_Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent et m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Reviews auxquelles je vais répondre dès maintenant !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Adenoide : eh oui ! Toujours les pensées d'Hermione ! De plus, je ne voulais pas avoir trop de répliques tirées du livre et le dialogue était long, si je l'avais rajouté au chapitre, ça aurait fait encore plus de pages et je ne le voulais pas. On aura un autre point de vue plus tard mais certainement pas tout de suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_ : Merci pour tes reviews, effectivement, Hermione a devant elle une année mouvementée ! Et oui, j'ai mis la liste des élèves avec les ajouts des OC que je vais utiliser dans mon histoire pour ne pas perdre mes lecteurs/lectrices avec tous les personnages. J'ai mis leur statut de sang car oui, ils auront leur importance plus tard. Pour ce qui est des 28 Sacrées, l'explication et la liste des familles, peut être trouvée sur Pottermore. ( features/who-are-the-sacred-twenty-eight). Les deux familles que tu n'as pas reconnu sont des familles que JK n'a pas utilisé dans la série et c'est bien pour ça que je m'en suis servie ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! _

_Athenos27 : Merci pour ta review, j'avoue que pour Zacharias, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé sur Pottermore ou dans les bouquins quelque chose indiquant qu'il serait un sang-pur ou qu'il n'en serait pas un. Je préfère donc le laisser en né-moldu. Le nom Smith est plutôt répandu et il peut toujours descendre d'Hebzibah Smith en ayant un parent cracmol par exemple. Par contre, merci de m'avoir pointé mon erreur pour Sally-Anne. Je corrige donc ici : _

_Le nom de famille de Sally-Anne redevient Perks ! Et donc Lilian (à qui j'avais donné ce nom) s'appelle maintenant Lilian Hall (leurs statuts de sang respectifs ne changent pas!)_

_Merci Athenos27 pour m'avoir pointé cette erreur et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 5 : 1ers cours femme-chat et chauve-souris des donjons**

Le matin du 2 septembre, Hermione put admirer le ballet aérien que formait l'arrivée du courrier. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait écrire chez elle, informer les Granger de son arrivée dans son école mais, se rappelant le regard indifférent et le silence d'Adrian Granger, elle décida de se passer de lettres. Elle en écrirait peut-être plus tard.

Ce château ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle s'était levée tôt, ne voulant surtout pas arriver en retard dès les premiers cours. Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, elle commençait avec métamorphose. Alors que les élèves se réunissaient dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et les étudiants de serpentard et de gryffondor pénétrèrent la salle de classe de métamorphose. Hermione s'installa au premier rang, Neville à côté d'elle. À leur grande surprise, c'est un chat qui les accueillit. Un chat tigré était assis sur le bureau. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le chat se retransforma en la professeure à l'air sévère qui les avait accueilli la veille, le tout sous les yeux ébahis et impressionnés de la classe. Elle commença :

« La métamorphose est l'un des sujets les plus difficiles, il demande un maximum de concentration. Je ne tolérerais donc aucunes perturbations dans mon cours. La première année, nous nous concentrerons uniquement sur la transformation d'objets en un autre objet. En deuxième année et troisième année, nous verrons la métamorphose d'objets en êtres vivants, puis tout ce qui concerne la métamorphose avancée et la métamorphose humaine. Avez-vous des questions ? Oui, M. Thomas ?

\- Professeur, allons-nous apprendre à nous transformer en animal comme vous ?

\- Non. Les sorciers possédant la capacité de se transformer en animaux à volonté sont appelés des animagus et sont extrêmement rares. Il n'y en a que sept en Grande-Bretagne. C'est une métamorphose qui demande une grande patience, car le processus dure plusieurs mois pour atteindre la première transformation et plusieurs années pour atteindre la transformation finale, il demande aussi une grande capacité de concentration et une très grande puissance magique. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde peut maîtriser, loin de là. C'est également une forme de métamorphose très réglementée par le Ministère. Mais ce sera au programme de la troisième année.

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et des allumettes apparurent sur chaque bureau.

\- Vous allez me changer cette allumette en aiguille. La formule est simplement ''Commu acus''. Vous devez appuyer sur le ''mu'' et le ''cus'' en faisant un rapide tour complet avec votre poignet. Allez-y. »

Des ''commu acus'' retentirent dans toute la classe mais seule Hermione réussit à faire le sort du premier coup, obtenant une magnifique aiguille et cinq points pour sa maison. Elle passa le reste du cours à aider Neville qui avait un peu de mal. Hermione était très heureuse dans cette classe. Le professeur Mcgonagall correspondait tout à fait à l'image qu'elle s'était faîte d'elle : une dame stricte qui était là pour faire travailler sa classe mais qui était aussi présente pour ses élèves s'ils avaient un problème.

Le cours se termina et Hermione descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les donjons. Son prochain cours était celui de potions. Elle avait appris son manuel de potion par cœur, très intéressée par les divers ingrédients achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse et leur utilité exacte. Alors que tout le monde arrivait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant presque sursauter. Un homme apparut. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs… abîmés, faute de trouver un autre mot poli. Son nez était crochu et ses yeux noirs semblaient sonder chaque étudiant. Sans un mot, il s'écarta les laissant pénétrer dans la salle de classe. La pièce était assez spacieuse, à l'extrémité de chaque bureau, on trouvait un chaudron. Bien que spacieuse, l'endroit était sombre et empreint d'une certaine humidité. Alors que les élèves s'asseyaient, Hermione se retrouva à côté de Harry, Ron et Dean derrière eux, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises ensembles tout comme Seamus et Neville et Romilda était avec une serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Le professeur traversa la classe rapidement, sa cape noire volant derrière lui. Il se plaça devant ses élèves. Tout autour de lui, sur les murs, des étagères étaient remplies d'ingrédients de potions tous plus bizarres et peu ragoûtant les uns des autres. Il parla d'une voix lente et froide :

**« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »**

Hermione leva un sourcil on pouvait dire que ce prof ne manquait absolument pas de tact ! Soudainement, il se mit à interroger Harry avec des questions difficiles, Hermione connaissait les réponses, elle avait appris le livre de potion par cœur après tout ! Mais le professeur Rogue ne lui accorda pas un regard. C'était particulièrement frustrant ! Finalement, le professeur lui ordonna de se rasseoir, alors qu'elle s'était levée, main tendue, pour être interrogée et enleva un point à Harry. Hermione fit la moue. Ces questions n'étaient pas vues avant la fin de l'année ! Elle grogna intérieurement et se concentra sur son chaudron jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fit entendre : Neville avait réussi à faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus, leur potion s'écoulant lentement sur le sol. Rogue blâma Harry et Hermione décida que, bien qu'elle aimât la matière, elle détestait certainement le prof !

Le cours terminé, elle retourna à son dortoir où elle trouva Lavande, Parvati et Romilda qui l'avait visiblement devancée. Elle leur sourit et s'assit sur son lit quand elle surprit leur conversation :

« Alors Parvati, quel garçon t'intéresse le plus ?

La jeune fille gloussa avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien, je sais que ma sœur est intéressée par Anthony Goldstein de sa maison, moi je penche plutôt pour Seamus. Et toi Romilda ?

La brune répondit, ayant presque des étoiles dans les yeux en le faisant :

\- Harry Potter bien sûr.

Les deux autres filles laissèrent échapper une exclamation de joie, celle que ferait un reporter ayant trouvé un scoop :

\- Évidemment. Le mythe du Survivant ! Vous croyez qu'il s'en souvient ?

\- Ce n'est pas franchement ce que j'ai envie de lui demander.

Hermione les regarda, bouche bée, elles n'avaient que ça en tête ?

\- Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ?

Ses trois camarades de chambre la regardèrent :

\- Ben, à quoi d'autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… à vos cours ? On a déjà des devoirs !

\- Oh ne soit pas rabat-joie Hermione !

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Simplement réaliste !

\- Normal ! Aucuns garçons ne sera jamais intéressé par toi ! Tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! »

Hermione fusilla Lavande du regard et sortit du dortoir. Elle trouva son refuge dans le seul endroit à peu près calme du château : la bibliothèque. Elle y passait désormais tout son temps libre.

C'est encore là qu'elle était le samedi matin du 19 septembre 1991. Son douzième anniversaire. Elle n'avait rien reçu des Granger mais elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas su comment lui faire parvenir son cadeau. N'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, elle sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire.

_Cher Daddy P,_

_Quand j'ai reçu ton mot avec le bracelet, j'ai d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Tu me parlais de __quelque chose appelé Poudlard, tu m'expliquais que j'allais recevoir une autre lettre. Je n'ai rien __compris et ai franchement cru à une blague des jumeaux. Mais ma lettre est arrivée. Je suis à __Poudlard aujourd'hui. Le bijou que tu m'as offert arbore désormais le fier blason de la maison __Gryffondor. Le jour où j'ai reçu ta lettre, tout a changé pour moi. J'ai appris que j'étais une __sorcière, je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse et… j'ai appris que j'avais été adoptée. Les __Granger m'ont élevée mais ne m'ont pas mise au monde. Ta lettre et ton cadeau sont tout ce que __j'ai de ma vraie famille. J'ignore tout de toi, ton prénom, ton nom, ta vie, es-tu mort ? Tu dois l'être __puisque j'ai été adoptée. J'aimerai que tu sois là. Ça peut paraître stupide, puéril même, mais tu es __la première personne qui m'a présentée le monde magique. J'ai adoré aller sur le Chemin de __Traverse avec le professeur Mcgonagall mais j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi. J'aimerai que tu sois __avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire après tout. Quel enfant ne souhaiterait pas avoir ses __parents avec lui pour célébrer le jour de sa naissance ? Mais sais-tu seulement quel jour est-on ? __Sais-tu que je suis là, quelque part, à t'attendre ? Tu es aussi la première personne à m'avoir __acceptée. Chez les Granger, j'étais qualifiée ''d'anormale'' à cause de tout ce que je faisais __magiquement. Je sais que toi tu m'aurais comprise, tu m'aurais même encouragée, qui sait ? Je ne __sais pas qui tu es, mais je t'aime déjà fort et j'espère pouvoir un jour te rencontrer. _

_Hermione, princesse, little star._

Hermione relut sa lettre plusieurs fois. Elle ne l'enverrait jamais, le messager reviendrait seulement avec la lettre, n'ayant pas trouvé son destinataire. Sa lettre n'avait pas vraiment de sens, elle avait juste couché ses sentiments, ses émotions, sur papier. Son besoin de n'être plus seule, en ce jour de fête pour elle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, un jour, elle ne serait peut-être plus seule en ce jour, qui sait ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ce qui est en gras est tiré du livre et j'ai inventé le sort en métamorphose.  
_

_Voilà pour ce 5e chapitre ! Le prochain : cours de vol ! Ait confiance... Mais pas au point de faire un duel ! _


	7. 6 : cours de vol !

_Hello ! Voilà donc le 6e chapitre ! Je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, l'ont mise en favoris ou me laissent des messages ! C'est juste Génial ! _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Athenos27 : c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre a été un peu mélancolique pour Hermione mais il faut bien un peu de mélancolie de temps en temps ! Dans celui-ci elle va connaître une petite frayeur alors ça équilibre ! Merci pour tes reviews depuis le début de cette histoire, j'aime les lire ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Eh oui, Hermione devra attendre les vacances d'été pour connaître le nom de ses parents biologiques ! J'espère que personne ne sera déçu par ceux que je lui ai choisi ! Réponse au chapitre 15 ! Merci pour tes reviews depuis le début de cette histoire, elles sont géniales ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture!_

_ : Hello, merci pour ta review ! Alors, elle n'envoie pas son hibou pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, l'évidence : elle est persuadée que ses parents sont morts après tout. Ensuite peut-être un peu la peur : si ses parents ne sont pas morts, pourquoi a-t-elle été envoyée dans le monde moldu ? Enfin tout simplement raison d'auteur : je ne pouvais pas lui faire envoyer la lettre, ça aurait gâché le mystère qui plane sur sa famille et sa naissance ! Il faudra attendre le 15e chapitre pour avoir l'identité de ses parents ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me pointent parfois les plus petits détails, c'est super ! Bonne lecture !_

_Raingirl71 : Hello, thank you very much for your review ! I was really touched to know that you read this fanfic even though it's in french. For the OC characters, well some of them appear in this chapter ! If you have a doubt for the meaning of one of my sentence, send a review, I will gladly help you ! And yes, for her parents, you will have to wait until the 15th chapter, I will not tell anything before then ! I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter ! Thank you for your review ! (and I'm sorry if I made mistakes, I used google traduction)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 6 : Cours de vol ! Ait confiance... mais pas au point de faire un duel !**

Hermione s'était levée tôt en ce lundi de début octobre, le mois d'octobre voyait arriver le premier cours de vol ! La majorité des garçons de son année était surexcitée ! Ils allaient enfin apprendre à voler ! Pour sa part, Hermione n'était pas très emballée, sûre, elle était curieuse mais elle n'était jamais montée sur un balais et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréhendait un peu ce cours. Enfin, elle verrait bien.

Bon, évidemment, le cours se passait avec les serpentards. Hermione ne comprenait pas la manie qu'avait leur directeur à toujours les mettre ensembles, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'entendaient ! Loin de là même ! Elle soupira et se rapprocha lentement du groupe des vert – argent. Elle reconnut le blond avec qui Harry et Ron s'étaient disputés le 1er septembre, il était entouré de deux autres premières années qui faisaient plus penser à des gorilles qu'à des élèves. Une fille de la même année, brune avec un air de pékinois se tenait à ses côtés, jouant l'enamourée. Hermione grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, il y avait trois autres filles, celle aux boucles blondes qui avait été la partenaire de Romilda en potion, Daphné, avait dit le prof, Daphné Greengrass, deux autres filles étaient à ses côtés, une aux longs cheveux auburns qui semblait se désintéresser totalement de ses camarades et regardait le ciel et une autre aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, en grande conversation avec la blonde. Deux autres garçons étaient présents, l'un avait de courts cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux bleus, scrutateurs, il se tenait en retrait et observait tout ce qui se passait, l'autre avait la peau mate, de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs fixés sur le blond et ses gorilles avec un petit air amusé, ironique.

Hermione respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers eux, ses camarades de gryffondor avaient fini par la rejoindre. Ron expliquait à Harry le fonctionnement du quidditch, Seamus faisait de même avec Dean et Neville les suivait derrière, un peu en retrait semblant légèrement appréhensif pour cette leçon. Ses trois camarades de chambre étaient derrière les garçons, gloussant sur un sujet quelconque. Hermione se plaça en retrait de ses camarades de dortoir et se plongea dans son manuel de métamorphose, c'était, de loin, sa matière préférée à Poudlard. Ils avaient deux heures avec le professeur Mcgonagall, juste après ce cours. Hermione rêvait secrètement de pouvoir un jour devenir une animagi.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur professeur. Madame Bibine traversait le terrain d'un pas leste, ses courts cheveux argentés dégageaient son visage et ses yeux dorés de faucon scrutaient intensément ses élèves. Elle leur dit de se mettre à côté de leurs balais et de dire, bien fort ''DEBOUT !''.

Hermione se retrouva entre Harry et Parvati. Le balais de Harry vola dans sa main dès le premier essai mais Hermione dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le balais touche sa main. Tout le monde avait maintenant enfourché son balais et madame Bibine s'apprêtait à envoyer le coup de sifflet, signal qu'ils pourraient s'envoler, quand un cri apeuré la coupa, Hermione tourna la tête pour apercevoir Neville, monté sur un balais sur lequel il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle ! Elle le vit monter à plus d'une trentaine de mètres du sol et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors qu'il tombait en chute libre de son balais ! Madame Bibine se précipita à ses côtés et tâta son poignet. Cassé. Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie, menaçant d'expulsion quiconque aurait la folle idée de monter sur son balais en son absence. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit obéie.

Aussitôt partie, le blond, Malfoy, apprit Hermione, s'empara du Rappeltout de Neville qui était tombé et provoqua Harry dans une sorte de duel aérien. Hermione tenta d'empêcher Harry mais poussa un soupir irrité alors que Harry s'envolait. Elle l'observa pendant le vol ''c'est pas possible, il est né sur un balais ! Mais il va se faire renvoyer à ce rythme là !''. Harry rattrapa le rappeltout en faisant une magnifique pirouette, digne d'un joueur pro ! Mais le professeur Mcgonagall n'était pas impressionnée. Elle emmena Harry avec elle.

Madame Bibine revint quelques minutes après et continua la leçon, elle avait apparemment croisé le professeur Mcgonagall en chemin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione volait. La jeune fille était certaine qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette sensation. Ce sentiment de pure liberté qui l'entourait, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, comme si elle avait toujours volé ! La sensation du balais entre ses mains lui paraissait vaguement familière mais elle savait que c'était impossible. L'était-ce vraiment ?

Le cours se termina rapidement et Hermione partit en direction de la salle de métamorphose, son cours préféré.

La journée se passa paisiblement, elle finit les cours à 17 heure mais il lui restait deux heures avant le repas du soir. Songeuse, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Là, elle repéra une fille de son année qui lui faisait signe. Souriante, elle se dirigea vers Olivia Fawley, la jeune fille aux boucles blondes était devenue rapidement son amie, elles avaient toutes deux la soif d'apprendre mais Olivia était à Serdaigle. Elle avait des difficultés en métamorphose et Hermione s'était proposée de l'aider. À la même table, les jumeaux Liam et Lauren O'Connor, de poufsouffle, étaient entourés de livres de potion. Hermione fit les gros yeux en les voyant, déclenchant un rire chez les jumeaux :

« Oh, j'en connais une qui n'a pas envie de voir un chaudron avant un bon moment !

Hermione s'assit en soupirant :

\- Pas avant mercredi en tout cas ! Ce prof est affreux ! Le manuel m'avait donné envie mais là, franchement j'ai plus envie de ne plus jamais avoir cours avec ce type ! Les serpentards sont des anges et les gryffondors des démons ! Il a donné 15 points à serpentard et en a enlevé autant à gryffondor sans raison ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il déteste ma maison !

Olivia leva ses yeux turquoises sur elle, lui lançant un regard compatissant. Elle aussi était entourée de différents livres mais cette fois, c'étaient des livres de Défense Contre les Mal. Elle parla d'une voix douce :

\- Moi, c'est Quirrell que je n'arrive pas à encadrer ! Ce prof a toujours l'air d'avoir peur de ce qu'il enseigne ! Comment un prof peut-il enseigner ce dont il est effrayé ?!

Hermione rigola doucement, c'est vrai que Quirrell n'était pas franchement crédible ! Olivia adorait cette matière, ses oncles étaient aurors et elle était révoltée par le programme qui semblait être très loin du niveau demandé. Hermione sortit alors ses livres et demanda :

\- Vous avez quoi comme devoir vous ?

Les jumeaux gémirent et cette fois, c'est Lauren qui lui répondit :

\- Le professeur Rogue veut trois rouleaux sur les différents usages de l'asphodèle. Je déteste ce prof !

Olivia renchérit :

\- Moi j'ai deux rouleaux sur l'importance du mouvement de baguette et de la bonne prononciation quand on prononce une formule.

Hermione grimaça et ajouta :

\- Moi, j'ai à terminer mon essai sur le géranium dentu pour la botanique, demain. J'ai juste la conclusion à mettre au propre. »

Les quatre amis soupirèrent et se mirent au travail, parfois ils échangeaient des commentaires, ils s'aidaient mutuellement. L'heure du repas arriva, la petite bande se dirigea vers la grande salle, discutant entre eux avant de se séparer pour manger à leurs tables respectives. Hermione se plaça seule aux côtés de Ron et Harry, il n'y avait plus vraiment de place ailleurs. Ce qu'elle entendit la choqua, depuis quand on acceptait un duel de sorcier à la place de quelqu'un ?! Sans compter qu'à minuit, le couvre-feu serait largement dépassé ! En plus, leur adversaire serait un serpentard, élevé dans la magie depuis son plus jeune âge ! Hésitante, elle se mordit la lèvre puis se décida à intervenir :

« Excusez-moi…

Ron la coupa brutalement :

\- On peut pas manger en paix ici ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil et reprit :

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, vous vous rendez compte que ça implique d'enfreindre un bon nombre des règlements de l'école ? Sans compter le nombre de points que vous risquez de nous faire perdre si jamais vous vous faîtes prendre ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Le ton de Harry avait été sec, tranchant et n'admettait aucunes réponses. Hermione serra les dents et souffla profondément ! Elle voulait juste les empêcher de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide ! Les garçons ne savaient-ils donc pas réfléchir ?!

Elle décida de rester dans la salle commune, jetant parfois des coups d'œil à Percy, devait-elle le prévenir ? Les jumeaux Weasley le remarquèrent et vinrent la taquiner :

« Mais que vois-je ? Une première année aurait-elle un béguin pour notre frère aîné ?

\- On dirait bien Gred, pourtant, je ne saurais que trop te le déconseiller jeune miss, il ne sait pas s'amuser.

\- Oh mais Forge, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle aussi a du mal à s'amuser ! Il paraît qu'elle ne pense qu'à ses devoirs et notre cadet affirme qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis...

\- Oh ! Dans ce cas Gred, elle devrait bien s'entendre avec notre aîné qui, à notre grande honte, est amoureux du règlement !

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds à leurs taquineries, s'apprêtant à répliquer avant de se dire que ça n'amènerait à rien et de lâcher :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! »

Elle se plongea dans son manuel de botanique pour revoir ses notes du précédent cours avant celui du lendemain matin. Finalement, tout le monde partit se coucher. Hermione attendit encore quelques heures avant de finalement voir ceux qu'elle attendait. Harry et Ron étaient sortis de leur dortoir.

« Vous allez vraiment y aller ?! Mais vous êtes complètement stupides ou quoi ?

Elle les vit sursauter et se tourner vers elle, Harry eut une moue agacée, Ron paraissait carrément énervé :

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es un vrai pot-de-colle ! Tu peux pas nous laisser tranquilles ?!

Ils étaient sortis de la tour et elle les avait suivi dehors :

\- Non, pas quand vous ne prenez pas en compte tout ce que ça peut rapporter à notre maison ! Vous allez seulement réussir à nous faire perdre des points ! J'ai hésité à en parler à ton frère mais visiblement, ça aurait été préférable !

Ron devint livide et lui dit, furax :

\- Fous-nous la paix !

Hermione renifla et allait retraverser le tableau quand elle se rendit compte que la grosse dame n'était plus là ! Elle pesta et se résolut à suivre les garçons. Autant être avec eux après tout. Au détour du couloir, cependant, ils eurent une autre surprise : Neville était endormi contre un mur. Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'agenouilla devant lui et le secoua doucement. Il se réveilla :

\- Hermione !

Elle lui sourit :

\- Hey Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mme Pomfresh t'as libéré ?

\- Ouais, elle m'a relâché juste après le dîner mais je me souvenais plus du mot de passe pour rentrer.

\- C'est Groin de Porc mais ça ne servirait à rien maintenant, la grosse dame n'est pas là. »

Neville leva la tête et les vit tous les trois, après qu'Hermione lui eut expliqué la situation, il les suivit par peur du baron sanglant. Le fantôme lui fichait la frousse apparemment. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre au point de rendez-vous convenu mais Malefoy n'était nulle part en vue, Ron émit l'hypothèse qu'il se soit dégonflé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur fasse signe de se taire. Elle avait entendu et reconnu les pas qui venaient dans leur direction :

« Cherche ma belle, cherche, ils ne doivent pas être loin !

Ron leur hurla :

\- Courrez !

Ils se ruèrent dans les couloirs, le concierge sur les talons, dévalèrent les escaliers mobiles jusqu'à arriver à un étage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Reprenant son souffle, Hermione articula pour Harry :

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte que Malefoy t'a tendu un piège ! Il a dû dire à Rusard où vous vous trouveriez ce soir, je vous avais prévenu !

Harry évita son regard alors que tous reprenaient leurs souffles. Ils pensaient être en sécurité, ils croyaient avoir semé Rusard lorsque le second cauchemar de la majorité des élèves apparut dans un caquètement insupportable :

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Quatre Gryffondors hors de leurs lits ? Je devrai le dire à Rusard…

Ron beugla :

\- Fous-nous la paix Peeves !

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire :

\- **ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !**

Aussitôt, ils entendirent à nouveau le pas de Rusard et, dans sa précipitation, Neville renversa plusieurs armures qui ornaient le couloir. Harry trouva une porte mais pesta en essayant de l'ouvrir :

\- Elle est fermée !

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, elle le poussa en s'emparant de sa baguette :

\- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger déclic et tous les quatre se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione se figea instantanément, de même que Neville alors que Ron et Harry ne s'étaient pas encore retournés, vérifiant que Rusard s'éloignait de leur cachette. Hermione baissa aussitôt la tête. La vision du chien monstrueux à trois têtes était suffisante pour lui donner des cauchemars ! Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle remarqua quelque chose. Le cerbère était posé sur une trappe. Il n'était pas là par hasard. Il gardait quelque chose ! En un flash, elle se rappela l'article qui avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier plus tôt dans le mois : un cambriolage à Gringott mais l'objet convoité avait déjà été déplacé ailleurs. Ailleurs oui. Sous la trappe gardée par ce cerbère !

Elle sentit Neville l'agripper et ensembles, ils firent le chemin inverse, jusqu'à leur tour ! Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne et la grosse dame était revenue. Harry hurla le mot de passe et tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Neville remonta le premier dans leur dortoir. Ron, ayant repris son souffle, s'exclama :

-** Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ?!**

Hermione, sidérée s'exclama en retour :

\- **Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?**

Ce à quoi Harry rétorqua :

\- **Il était par terre non ? Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes !**

Hermione soupira :

\- **Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. Il n'était pas là par hasard. Il garde quelque chose.**

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers de son dortoir, avant de monter, elle se retourna une dernière fois et leur dit :

\- **J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher !"**

Elle monta dans son dortoir et se glissa sous les couvertures, espérant que ça leur servirait de leçon. Mais, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Malfoy le lendemain matin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_tout ce qui est en gras est tiré du livre_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Bon je sais que normalement, Hermione est terrifiée par les hauteurs et les balais en général mais dans cette histoire, je lui ai attribué une autre peur qui apparaîtra plus tard. _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 7 : Wingardium Leiviosa ! Efficace même contre un troll ! Si si si juré ! _


	8. 7 : Wingardium Leiviosa !

_Hello, voici le 7e chapitre ! J'ai relu toutes les reviews depuis le début de cette histoire et c'était juste génial ! J'adore lire tous vos commentaires alors merci beaucoup !  
_

_Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui me suivent ou ont mis mon histoire en favori ! _

_Maintenant réponse aux reviews !_

_Hello , Harry.17 (désolée, j'ai dû modifier un peu ton pseudo sinon il n'apparaissait pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi) merci pour ta review, pour te répondre : oui, je voulais que Hermione ait des amis autre part qu'à gryffondor. Je veux dire, elle est très intelligente, même si elle aime bosser, elle sait aussi s'amuser alors comment est-ce possible que, dans la série, elle n'ait que Harry et Ron comme amis ?! Du coup, je lui ai créé d'autres amis parce qu'elle le mérite ! Pour ce qui est de sa peur, on ne la connaîtra pas avant sa 3e année et je ne vais pas la révéler maintenant mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de voler, juste pas très à l'aise mais pas effrayée. Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture ! _

_Aurélie Malfoy : Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Athénos27 : Hello, merci pour ta review, effectivement, j'ai créé des OC qui deviennent des amis pour Hermione. Tout simplement parce que Hermione est une fille brillante elle peut être intelligente autant qu'elle peut être drôle et on ne trouvera pas quelqu'un de plus loyal qu'elle du coup, je voulais qu'elle est des amis dans les autres maisons que gryffondor parce qu'elle a trop de qualité pour n'être appréciée que par une seule maison ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Oui, c'est l'histoire d'Hermione mais à un moment, elle va se mêler à celle de Harry. Harry commencera à s'intéresser à sa famille vers la 3e année. Ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'il sera lancé dans ses réflexions, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de réfléchir ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Maintenant, j'ai reçu de nombreuses reviews me demandant si j'allais garder les relations d'origines ou pas, si Hermione allait devenir amie avec Harry et Ron etc. Voici ma réponse : oui et non. Je sais, pas très claire. Elle va devenir amie avec Harry et, par extension, avec Ron mais ne sera jamais aussi proche de Ron que de Harry. Ron et Hermione ne seront pas amis toute leur scolarité non plus, pareil pour Ron et Harry. Et, pour ceux qui en auraient peur, il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que Hermione finisse en couple avec Ron. Désolée pour les fans de Ron mais je ne suis pas fan de ce personnage. Voilà, maintenant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 7 : Wingardium Leiviosa ! Efficace même contre un Troll ! Si si si juré !**

Hermione traversait le couloir des enchantements, pressée d'arriver à son cours de sortilège. Elle adorait le professeur Flitwick et était très intéressée par la théorie derrière les sortilèges. Même si sa matière favorite restait la métamorphose. Elle avait parlé avec Olivia et avait décidé que, pour ce cours-ci, elle allait se mettre en équipe avec un gryffondor. Elle adorait ses amis de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle mais elle aurait bien aimé en avoir dans sa propre maison.

Elle s'installa et sourit à Ron et Harry qui s'installèrent près d'elle, Olivia lui adressa un signe de main avant d'aller s'asseoir avec une autre Serdaigle, Lisa. Pour ce cours, ils étaient avec les Serdaigle, Padma et Parvati se mettaient systématiquement ensembles, du coup, Romilda se mettait avec Lavande. Le petit professeur leur indiqua que la leçon du jour porterait sur le sort de lévitation qu'ils pratiqueraient sur leurs plumes. Wingardium Leiviosa. Il expliqua le mouvement de baguette et l'intonation avec laquelle on devait prononcer la formule. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin roux et faillit s'étouffer en voyant que non seulement il prononçait mal la formule, mais en plus, il faisait mal le geste ! Elle intervint rapidement :

«** Stop ! Stop tu risques de blesser quelqu'un ! Tu prononces mal l'incantation : c'est LeivIIOOsaa pas Leiviosaaaa.**

Ron la fusilla du regard et Hermione ne comprit pas : elle voulait seulement l'aider !

\- **Fais-le toi, puisque tu es si maligne !**

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers sa propre plume :

\- **Wingardium Leiviosa.**

À sa grande joie, bien que ce ne soit pas franchement une surprise, elle fit léviter sa plume et s'attira les compliments du professeur et récolta dix points pour sa maison. Ron se détourna et se mit à bouder. Hermione le regarda avec confusion : pourquoi n'essayait-il pas le sort maintenant ? Haussant les épaules, elle se mit à aider Neville et un sourire éclaira son visage quand, à la fin du cours, il avait maîtrisé le sort à la perfection. Elle fut dispensée de devoirs sur ce sort. Mais, en sortant de la classe, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Ron et Harry marchaient devant elle en direction des serres et elle pouvait entendre Ron l'imiter:

\- **''C'est Wingardium LeivIIOOOsa !'' Cette fille est un vrai cauchemar ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter !**

En larme et énervée, Hermione dépassa Ron, le bousculant au passage. Elle entendit Harry dire à Ron :

-** Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu.**

Ce à quoi Ron répondit, le plus naturellement du monde :

-** Et alors ? Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis !** »

C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui prit un autre chemin et retourna au château. Pour la première fois, elle sécha le cours de botanique. Elle s'enferma dans les premières toilettes qu'elle trouva, se laissa tomber dos contre la porte et libéra ses larmes. Les paroles de Ron l'avait profondément blessée. Était-elle si peu désirée ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle n'avait plus de famille ? Sa famille n'avait pas voulu d'elle elle aussi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ron l'avait-il traitée comme ça ?! Elle avait juste essayé de l'aider ! Sa famille non plus n'avait pas voulu d'elle après tout. Adrian l'avait parfaitement montré et les jumeaux aussi. Seule Célia avait l'air de la désirer mais, au fond, Hermione en doutait. Elle était sûre que Célia se sentait surtout responsable d'elle mais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Et ses parents alors ? Ses vrais parents, ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde ? Où étaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Étaient-ils morts ? L'avaient-ils abandonnée ? Avait-elle raison de les chercher alors qu'ils l'avaient laissée seule ? Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas d'elle en fait, ils l'avaient laissée seule pendant une douzaine d'année et elle n'était pas prête de les trouver ! Elle ne connaissait même pas leurs noms ! Avait-elle envie de les connaître ? Après qu'ils l'aient laissée seule pendant toute ces années ?

Hermione utilisa le revers de sa manche d'uniforme pour essuyer ses larmes et le mouvement fit glisser sa manche, dévoilant le bracelet qu'elle n'avait jamais enlevé. Silencieusement, elle passa ses doigts sur le bijou, désormais orné de l'emblème des gryffondor. Hermione ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser. Ses parents étaient forcément morts. Sinon, pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau pareil s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Elle était simplement trop confuse pour réfléchir correctement. Un bruit à la porte la fit sursauter et la voix d'Olivia la tira de ses pensées :

« Hermione, réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît !

Hermione ouvrit la porte et ne put que lui demander :

\- Comment ?

Olivia la dévisagea et répondit :

\- Gryffondor avait botanique avec Poufsouffle ce matin. Liam et Lauren ont rapidement compris ce qui s'était passé. Il m'en ont parlé à la pause et je me suis mise à ta recherche. Tu sais bien te cacher au fait, c'est presque l'heure du repas.

La gryffondore sourit tristement et son amie devint sérieuse :

\- Ils m'ont dit ce que Weasley avait osé te dire ! Ne l'écoute pas Hermione. Ce type n'est qu'un crétin qui ne sait rien de toi. La preuve : il ne sait même pas que tu as des amis ! Parce que tu en as Hermione, ça je peux te le jurer ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Lilian, Lauren et Liam aussi te considèrent comme une amie. Kyle, Lisa, eux aussi te considèrent comme leur amie. Ne laisse pas les paroles d'un abruti sans cervelle t'atteindre Hermione, tu vaux tellement plus que ça. Si Weasley n'est pas assez intelligent pour se rendre compte de ça et bien tant pis pour lui ! Tu es toi Hermione, et tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Une fille que je suis fière de compter parmi mes amies !

Hermione fut particulièrement touchée par les paroles d'Olivia et lui renvoya un sourire reconnaissant, auquel son amie lui répondit. Sa famille n'avait peut-être pas voulu d'elle mais il semblerait que ses _amis_ la voulaient à leurs côtés. Olivia lui demanda alors :

\- Tu viens manger ?

La brunette secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je ne veux pas manger avec eux, je passerai aux cuisines plus tard mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être à la même table qu'eux ce soir.

Olivia acquiesça, compréhensive. Les jumeaux leur avaient montré les cuisines qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes découverts peu de temps après la rentrée.

\- Ok. Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

\- Oui. J'ai envie de rester encore un peu seule.

Olivia hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et prit son amie dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle puis elle la relâcha :

\- Ne doute jamais que tu es mon amie Hermione. Si à Serdaigle on est connu pour notre intelligence, on est aussi connu pour ténacité et notre bon jugement de caractère. Maintenant que tu es mon amie, Hermione, n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi, tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Je te vois demain à la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione acquiesça à son tour, plus que jamais reconnaissante des paroles de son amie. Olivia quitta les toilettes, nul doute qu'elle irait rassurer les jumeaux avant d'aller manger à sa table.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle resta encore dans ces toilettes mais elle entendit clairement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et claquer violemment ! Intriguée, elle sortit de la cabine. Et elle se retrouva face à un troll. Un. Énorme. Troll. Avec une massue. Une massue. Une massue !

Hermione était bloquée ! Elle n'avait aucuns moyens d'affronter un troll ! Peu importe à quel point elle était douée en cours, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'elle puisse abattre ce troll ! Elle retourna à toute vitesse dans sa cabine et verrouilla la porte. Seulement le troll décida qu'il voulait jouer avec elle et détruisit l'intégralité des cabines de la pièce. Elle hurla. Elle cria comme elle n'avait jamais crié ! Elle était effrayée ! Que faisait un troll dans le château par Merlin !

Brusquement, elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir à la volée et, à sa grande surprise, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent à lancer des débris de bois au troll pour éloigner son attention de la jeune fille. Lorsque le troll se tourna vers eux, Hermione vit avec stupeur Harry sauter sur le dos du troll pour tenter de l'arrêter. Ça ne marcha pas très bien. Il cria à Ron d'utiliser la massue et Hermione lui rappela, essayant de l'aider :

« **Tourne et abaisse !** »

Ron fit le bon mouvement de poignet et la massue s'éleva dans les airs, allant heurter le crâne de la créature. Le troll s'écroula de toute sa taille, Harry glissa de son dos et Ron recula de plusieurs pas, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Hermione sortit prudemment de sous les débris sous lesquels elle avait tenté de se cacher. Les garçons reprenaient leurs souffles et, à eux trois, ils échangèrent des regards incrédules, complètement estomaqués par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence :

« Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment d'abattre un troll ?

Hermione était incapable de lâcher le troll des yeux :

\- Je crois que oui. »

Ron ne disait rien. Il fixait la créature, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il ne semblait toujours pas y croire. C'est ce moment que choisirent les professeurs Mcgonagall, Flitwick et Rogue pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Tous les trois se figèrent devant la scène qui les accueillit. Ce fut le professeur Mcgonagall qui reprit ses esprits le plus rapidement :

« Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ?! Que faîtes-vous là tous les trois ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre tour ?!

Les garçons échangèrent des regards inquiets avant qu'Hermione intervienne. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle savait juste que, sur le moment, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- **C'est ma faute professeure.**

La professeure de métamorphose se tourna vers elle et la scruta d'un regard surpris :

\- **Vous, Miss Granger ?**

Hermione détesta mentir à sa professeure favorite mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les garçons prendre un blâme alors qu'ils l'avaient aidée !

\- Oui. Je… j'ai cru que je pourrai m'en occuper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, c'était complètement stupide mais… j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais l'arrêter toute seule. Harry et Ron se sont rendus compte de mon absence et sont venus me chercher. Je suis désolée.

Elle baissa la tête, attendant le verdict :

\- Miss Granger, vous serez en retenue demain soir avec moi. Retournez dans votre tour à présent. »

Sans se faire prier, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir des toilettes mais elle entendit la professeure Mcgonagall donner 10 points aux garçons.

Elle se mordit amèrement la lèvre. Certes, ils l'avaient sauvée mais… à la base, si elle était dans ses toilettes, c'était aussi à cause d'eux. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du mal à être complètement amie avec Ron, mais elle était prête à lui laisser une chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ce qui est en gras est tiré du livre  
_

_Bon, je sais que normalement, Hermione n'a pas de retenue mais la discussion qu'elle aura avec Mcgonagall pendant la retenue l'aidera à orienter ses recherches concernant sa famille alors c'est plutôt important. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 : retenue et première piste ! _


	9. 8 : retenue et première piste !

_Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voilà mon 8e chapitre !_

_Encore une fois - parce que je ne me lasserais jamais de le dire - merci à ceux et à celles qui suivent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore ! Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_En parlant de review, je vais donc y répondre : _

_17\. Harry (j'ai eu un problème avec ton pseudo mais j'ai trouvé comment le rectifier ! Désolée pour les quelques chapitres où je n'ai pas réussi à le faire apparaître) : Merci pour ta review, je voulais vraiment qu'Hermione ait d'autres amis en-dehors de Gryffondor. Luna apparaîtra également mais pas avant la 2e année puisque ce sera sa 1e année. Et, effectivement, cela va continuer, sa petite bande d'amis va s'agrandir petit à petit. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Oui, les toilettes, aussi incroyable que cela soit, sont un excellent refuge dans la saga Harry Potter ! Il ne faut pas sous-estimer cette pièce ! Pour Harry, je pense aussi qu'il était désespéré, Ron n'est même pas un bon ami ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 8 : Retenue et première piste**

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit. L'événement d'hier soir était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était avec les garçons. Ron ne s'était pas excusé de ses mots blessants mais il avait dû penser que la sauver d'un troll était une excuse suffisante. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Harry ce matin, en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner, il l'avait saluée, ça l'avait surprise mais elle lui avait répondu. Elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à s'entendre avec lui, voir même devenir son amie mais Ron… c'était une autre histoire.

Soupirant, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle se retrouva enlacée dans une étreinte d'ourse ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Olivia avait autant de force dans les bras :

« Olivia ! De l'air ! De l'air !

La Serdaigle la relâcha et Hermione constata que tous ses amis étaient là, l'inquiétude bien visible sur leurs visages, Olivia avait toujours les mains sur ses épaules et la dévisageait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Liam et Lauren étaient juste derrière elle, prêts à lui sauter dessus à leur tour dès qu'Olivia se serait suffisamment écartée et derrière eux, Lilian, Lisa et Kyle l'observaient tous avec des yeux écarquillés, la dévisageant de haut en bas. Confuse, Hermione demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Lauren lui répondit, un brin incrédule :

\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser cette question non ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Kyle prit le relais :

\- On a entendu ce qui s'est passé… hier soir.

\- Oh.

Hermione venait de comprendre : ses amis savaient pour le troll. Olivia l'attira une nouvelle fois contre elle, marmonnant suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne l'entende :

\- J'ai été idiote ! Si seulement j'avais insisté ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser dans ces toilettes ! C'est ma faute ! Merlin j'ai eu si peur !

La gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et força Olivia à reculer avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans les prunelles bleues de son amie :

\- Ne redit jamais ça Olivia ! Ce qui m'est arrivée hier soir n'est en aucuns cas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un troll allait soudainement surgir dans l'école ! De plus, je vais bien Livie, je n'ai rien.

La blonde acquiesça, respira profondément et la bande d'amis s'assit à l'une des grandes tables de la bibliothèque. Kyle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? La rumeur dit que tu t'es crue assez forte pour abattre un troll et que, du coup, tu es en retenue avec Mcgonagall ce soir. C'est vrai ?

Lisa lui donna un coup de coude :

\- Arrête ! Hermione est tout sauf stupide ! Y a aucuns moyens qu'elle soit allée d'elle-même à la recherche du troll !

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn se tourna vers la brunette, haussant un sourcil interrogateur et Hermione soupira :

\- C'était un accident. Le troll n'était pas dans les donjons comme ça avait été annoncé mais dans les couloirs. Il s'est retrouvé dans les toilettes dans lesquels j'étais depuis… depuis le cours de sortilège.

Toute la table grogna au rappel de ce cours et aux paroles qu'avaient eu un jeune rouquin envers la jeune fille. Hermione continua :

\- Le troll est entré dans mes toilettes. Mais Harry et Ron étaient là. Harry m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi, avec un troll dans la nature… je n'étais pas au courant après tout. Ils ont réussi à mettre le troll KO. Ron l'a assommé avec sa propre massue en utilisant le sort de lévitation.

Lauren émit un grondement sourd avant de répondre sèchement :

\- Peut-être mais, à la base, c'est quand même à cause de lui que tu étais dans ces toilettes ! Crétin sans cervelle !

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire et continua :

\- Je sais mais… ils sont quand même venus pour moi. Et ils m'ont probablement sauvée la vie. Du coup… j'ai pris le blâme. J'ai menti à Mcgonagall en disant que j'étais partie à la recherche du troll. Ils m'avaient sauvée, je pouvais pas les laisser être punis.

La table resta silencieuse un moment, Liam lâcha une exclamation incrédule :

\- Tu as menti à un professeur ?!

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Lauren bouillait d'une rage qu'elle peinait à contenir :

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! C'est à cause de Weasley si tu étais dans ses toilettes et tu as pris un blâme à sa place ! Gryffondor et leur loyauté stupide !

Hermione lui rétorqua, amusée :

\- Rappelle-moi pour quelle qualité est connue ta maison ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Quoique Hermione allait répondre, elle fut coupée par Lilian qui parla pour la première fois, d'une voix douce :

\- Est-ce qu'au moins il s'est excusé de t'avoir parlée comme il l'a fait ? Ou est-ce qu'il a aussi été puni ?

Hermione secoua la tête et la jeune Poufsouffle déclara :

\- Dans ce cas, c'est à nous de nous assurer qu'il le soit.

Hermione leva des yeux alarmés sur son amie, Lilian avait beau paraître calme et douce, elle était la plus dangereuse d'eux tous réunis. Alliant la ruse à l'intelligence, elle était sans pitié quand on s'en prenait à ses amis. Elle leur avait confié que le choixpeau avait envisagé de l'envoyé à Serpentard à cause de cette nature cachée. Mais que sa loyauté et son sens de a justice avaient fait pencher la balance envers Poufsouffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La brunette eut un rictus avant de répondre :

\- Oh, rien dont il ne se remettra pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne rien faire quand Olivia la prit de court :

\- Bonne idée Lilian ! Préviens-moi si je peux t'aider. »

Lilian hocha la tête et la discussion changea de sujet. La petite bande passa la journée à la bibliothèque, à faire leurs devoirs. Enfin, ils se quittèrent pour le repas du soir et Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Mme Mcgonagall l'attendait dans la salle de classe, derrière son bureau. Quand Hermione entra, elle la gratifia d'un regard sévère et prit la parole :

« Miss Granger. Vous êtes l'une des meilleures élèves de votre promotion. L'une des plus intelligentes et des plus talentueuses. Vous êtes tout sauf stupide alors j'aimerais que vous me disiez la vérité miss, car je ne peux pas tout simplement pas croire que vous vous soyez crue assez forte pour venir à bout d'un troll adulte. De plus, je sais que vous n'étiez pas présente au banquet de Halloween. Y aurait-il une autre explication que vous souhaiteriez partager avec moi ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais resta sur sa décision :

\- Non, professeur.

Mme Mcgonagall haussa un sourcil avant de lui tendre un livre de deuxième année. Elle lui expliqua :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un livre normalement destiné aux élèves de deuxième année. Je veux que vous l'ouvriez à la page 110 et que vous me fassiez un résumé de toutes les informations que vous trouverez sur la créature traitée dans ces pages. Le couvre-feu étant à 21 heure, vous avez jusqu'à 20 heure 30 pour cet essai. »

Hermione acquiesça, prit le livre, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et tomba sur une double page sur les trolls. Soupirant, elle commença son travail. Elle travailla silencieusement et consciencieusement pendant plus d'une heure. À la fin, elle put rendre un essai dont elle était assez satisfaite à sa professeure. Mme Mcgonagall prit son essai et sourit à son élève. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle avait une question à poser et elle pensait que sa directrice de maison accepterait de lui répondre sans avoir trop de soupçons mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment. Finalement, ce fut cette dernière qui brisa la glace :

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez quelque chose à me demander.

Hermione respira profondément et déclara doucement :

\- Oui… professeur, j'aimerai savoir s'il existe des livres de lois dans la bibliothèque, je sais qu'il y en a mais je ne sais pas lequel consulter pour ce que je recherche.

La professeure haussa un sourcil :

\- Et que recherchez-vous ?

\- Les lois concernant les mineurs et la famille. Sur l'adoption ou l'héritage par exemple.

La directrice adjointe eut un air étonné mais ne commenta pas, elle conseilla plutôt :

\- Je pense que vous devriez trouver ce genre de loi dans _Code des lois familiales _sinon essayez l'ouvrage _Lois concernant les mineurs et la magie_. Ils sont tous les deux rangés dans la section droit de la bibliothèque.

\- Merci professeure.

\- Bien. Ai-je votre parole, miss Granger que vous ne tenteriez plus d'aller à la rencontre d'une créature dangereuse ?

Hermione grimaça avant de répondre sincèrement :

\- Vous avez ma parole professeure. »

La grimace revint sur son visage alors qu'elle se souvint du Cerbère croisé au début du mois d'octobre. C'était une rencontre dont elle ne dirait jamais rien à personne.

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à nouveau à la bibliothèque, des ouvrages bien précis à consulter en tête. Il n'était que 8 heure et elle savait que ses amis, bien qu'aimant la quiétude du lieu, n'apparaîtraient pas avant au moins 10 heure, voir même 11 heure pour les jumeaux. Elle avait donc deux heures, seule devant elle. Elle prit les deux ouvrages et en ouvrit un au sommaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait : _Adoption, lois et conditions - page 240 _

elle lut attentivement la double page :

_Selon le décret 14553, tout enfant né dans une famille sorcière doit être enregistré le jour même de __sa naissance. Si l'enfant a une particularité (métamorphomage, Vélane ou autre) cela doit être __précisé de même que son statut de sang (sang-pur, sang-mêlé). _

_Selon le décret 14554, il est formellement interdit aux loups-garous de vivre seul avec un enfant, __que cet enfant soit légitime ou non. Une créature qui n'a pas de contrôle pourrait mettre en danger __l'enfant et sa lignée. _

_Selon le décret 14555, les enfants sangs-purs, héritiers de leurs familles, doivent être préparés à __leurs futures responsabilités en tant qu'Héritiers (annexe : voir le texte des 28 sacrées). _

_Selon le décret 14556, tout enfant doit avoir un parrain et une marraine capables de prendre en __charge le dit enfant si quelque chose arrivait aux parents biologiques. En aucuns cas le parrain ou __la marraine peut être un loup-garou. _

_Selon le décret 14557, dans le cadre d'une adoption, les vœux de la famille biologique doivent être __respectés. De même que les questions d'héritage. _

_Selon le décret 14558, les loups-garous ont l'interdiction formelle d'adopter un enfant. Un enfant __ne peut être confié à une créature à laquelle on ne peut faire confiance. _

_Selon le décret 14559, si un enfant issu d'une famille sorcière doit être adopté (si ni sa famille __biologique ne peut s'occuper du dit enfant, de mêmes que le parrain et la marraine), il ne doit en __aucuns cas être remis à une famille moldue (sauf si celle-ci est affiliée à la famille biologique de __l'enfant) mais bien à une famille sorcière, de préférence en respectant le vœu des parents. _

_Selon le décret 14560, si un enfant issu d'une famille sorcière doit être adopté mais que la famille __en question n'a pas de vœux ou que ceux-ci ne précisent pas les conditions pour l'adoption de __l'enfant, la décision sera prise par le directeur ou la directrice du Département de la Justice __Magique (annexe : Département de la Justice Magique, Ministère de la Magie). En aucuns cas, l'enfant ne doit être remis à une famille moldue, sauf si cette famille a des liens de sang avec l'enfant. _

Hermione relut plusieurs fois les deux derniers articles, peinant à les comprendre. Elle se demanda si elle venait vraiment d'une famille sorcière. Peut-être venait-elle en fait d'une famille moldue qui l'avait rejetée à cause de sa magie et que les Granger l'avaient adoptée. Peut-être n'était-elle pas issue d'une famille sorcière. Mais, si elle était issue d'une famille sorcière, la loi n'avait clairement pas été respectée dans son cas. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans ces textes c'étaient que les loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit d'élever un enfant seul et que, si elle était issue d'une famille sorcière, la loi n'avait pas été appliquée pour elle. Mais tout revenait à la question : comment trouver qui était sa famille ?

Elle dut arrêter ses recherches car Olivia, Lisa et Kyle se dirigeaient vers elle. Les jumeaux les rejoindraient sûrement plus tard et Lilian avait apparemment déclaré avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 8e chapitre ! Je précise que les textes de lois, je les ai complétement inventés ! Pour ce qui est des 28 Sacrées (comme il y a déjà eu des questions là-dessus auparavant, rendez-vous sur Pottermore et trouvez la page ''Sacred Twenty-Eight'', le site est en anglais mais on peut le traduire en français). _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 9e chapitre : 1er match et... attendez cette chose a un nom ? Et c'est qui Nicolas Flamel ? _


	10. 9 : 1er match

_Hello, me voilà pour le 9e chapitre ! Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui me suivent ou ont mis cette histoire en favoris ! C'est juste le meilleur des encouragements !  
_

_Now, réponse aux reviews : _

_17\. Harry : Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne Ron, la vengeance de Lilian sera mentionnée plus tard dans l'histoire. Effectivement, le dernier chapitre pose des questions, c'était bien mon but ! Révélation au chapitre 15 ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_adenoide : Merci pour ta review, très bonne question qui trouvera aussi sa réponse plus tard ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est très encourageante ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Maintenant, message et question pour vous tous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices : j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews concernant les parents d'Hermione. C'est évidemment mon intrigue principale donc je ne révèlerai rien mais je suis curieuse : Qui envisagez-vous comme parent(s) pour Hermione ? Je ne confirmerai rien, ne nierai rien et je ne changerai pas non plus les parents que j'ai prévus. Mais j'aimerais savoir : quel(s) parent(s), quelle famille envisageriez-vous pour Hermione ? Tout est possible dans vos réponses, un parent seul, un couple, les couples d'hommes sont aussi possibles (j'ai bien dit qu'il y aurait une romance entre hommes après tout), ou donnez-moi une famille, si vous la voyez comme sœur d'un des personnages... J'attends vos propositions ! _

_Si vous avez des idées de vengeance de Lilian sur Ron, c'est aussi possible, ça je peux encore changer ;) _

_En attendant : BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 9 : 1er match et… attendez cette chose a un nom ? Et c'est qui Nicolas Flamel ?**

Hermione était assise près de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron était assis sur le canapé en face du feu et, en silence, ils attendaient Harry. Leur ami était parti demander à Rogue de lui rendre son livre. On était la veille du premier match de Quidditch et Rogue avait inventé une excuse complètement bidon pour confisquer un livre à Harry. Celui-ci était donc parti pour le récupérer. Hermione était plongée dans les textes de lois qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Grâce à son manuel d'enchantement, elle avait ensorcelé le livre pour que, si jamais quelqu'un lisait par-dessus son épaule, tout ce que cette personne verrait serait son manuel de métamorphose de première année. Hermione était plutôt fière de son idée, elle ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde sache qu'elle faisait des recherches sur l'adoption.

Harry rentra en courant dans la salle et s'écroula à côté de Ron, sur le canapé, le souffle court. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils :

« Ben mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pu récupérer ton bouquin ?

Harry secoua la tête misérablement :

\- Non, et je crois que j'ai mis Rogue encore plus en colère mais j'ai découvert un truc ouais.

\- Eh ben ? Raconte !

Hermione releva la tête de son ouvrage et Harry lui dit :

\- Tu te souviens du chien ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Oh oui elle s'en souvenait ! Elle était même loin, trèèèès loin de l'oublier ce magnifique cerbère des enfers.

\- Tu nous as dit qu'il était sur une trappe, qu'il devait donc cacher quelque chose.

\- Oui, enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition. Mais ça paraît logique. Je veux dire, pourquoi on mettrait un monstre pareil dans une école si ce n'est pas pour protéger quelque chose ?

Harry acquiesça :

\- Le jour où Hagrid m'a emmené au Chemin de Traverse, il a récupéré un objet dans le coffre qui a été cambriolé plus tard dans la même journée. Il a dit que c'était pour Dumbledore et que c'était très secret.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Donc tu penses que, quoi qu'ait pu contenir ce coffre, c'est maintenant gardé par le chien ?

Ron intervint :

\- Ça serait logique. Poudlard est l'un des lieux les plus sûrs du monde sorcier. Plus encore que le Ministère et quasiment autant que la banque.

Hermione continua :

\- Pourquoi ce sujet de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si ça nous concernait.

Harry raconta :

\- Rogue était seul dans la salle des profs, avec Rusard, Rusard lui soignait la jambe et Rogue maudissait un chien à trois têtes !

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquiller, elle murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?! Quoi que garde ce chien, Rogue veut s'en emparer ! Mais il s'est fait mordre ! Et je suis prêt à parier mon balais que c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll à Halloween ! Il devait vouloir l'utiliser pour faire une diversion !

Hermione s'exclama aussitôt :

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard il n'irait pas voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr !

Ron lui rétorqua sèchement :

\- Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? Moi, je suis d'accord avec Harry, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Mais je me demande quand même ce que ce chien peut bien garder.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. On aurait jamais dû croiser ce chien. Occupons-nous de notre travail et laissons les profs faire le leur ! »

La discussion s'arrêta sur la dernière réplique d'Hermione et les garçons montèrent se coucher. Hermione resta encore un moment debout, à éplucher les articles des livres de lois, espérant trouver un indice qui pourrait la conduire à sa famille, avant de finalement céder au sommeil et de rejoindre, elle aussi, son lit. Le match de Quidditch du lendemain promettait d'être intéressant.

Au matin, Harry n'arriva pas à avaler quoique ce soit, malgré les encouragements de Ron et d'Hermione. Il finit par partir avec son équipe en ayant à peine avalé un toast. Ron et Hermione, eux, se dirigèrent vers les gradins. Les joueurs s'élevèrent et Hermione darda immédiatement son regard sur Harry. Elle ne connaissait rien au Quidditch, même si elle aimait voler sur un balai, jouer n'était pas pour elle. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un commentaire :

**« Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...**

**\- JORDAN !**

Hermione tourna un instant la tête pour voir le commentateur du match, Lee Jordan, se faire réprimander par le professeur Mcgonagall qui le surveillait de près.

**\- Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et—AÏE—voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête—le Souafle aux Serpentard—Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina—Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !**

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre dans les gradins des rouges et ors. Hermione continuait d'observer Harry, il était né sur un balai ! Il était sûrement l'un des meilleurs voleurs présents sur le terrain. Elle entendit une voix un peu bourrue derrière elle :

\- Poussez-vous un peu là.

Elle se retourna et fut face au demi-géant qui les avait accueilli à la rentrée :

\- Hagrid !

Ron et Hermione se serrèrent un peu pour laisser la place à leur ami

\- Je regardais depuis ma cabane mais c'est quand même mieux de près. On n'a pas encore vu le vif ?

Ron répondit :

\- Non. Harry n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

Juste alors qu'il disait ces mots, Harry évitait de justesse un cognard et Lee Jordan commentait le match, semblant parfois presque plus excité que les joueurs :

**\- Serpentard reprend le Souafle. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers—attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?**

Hermione riva ses yeux sur Harry alors que celui-ci se lança à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, quasiment invisible ! Mais évidemment, on ne peut pas compter sur Serpentard pour jouer fair-play ! Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard, venait de couper la trajectoire de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor ! Un cri de rage s'éleva des gradins de la maison des Griffons. Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti :

-** Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie…**

Le professeur Mcgonagall intervint rapidement :

**\- Jordan !**

**\- Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...**

**\- Jordan, je vous préviens...**

**\- D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.**

Hermione lâcha une profonde respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre quand le balai de son ami fit une embardée. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, sourde à tout ce qui l'entourait, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer : Harry avait perdu le contrôle de son balais à plus de cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol ! Elle retint un cri en voyant Harry se faire désarçonner de son balai ! Il était maintenant suspendu au-dessus du vide, ne tenant son balais que d'une seule main. Hermione observa les professeurs avec ses jumelles. Elle s'écria un instant plus tard :

\- Bon sang ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Hermione ?

Ron avait l'air énervé mais elle lui passa les jumelles :

**\- C'est Rogue ! Il jette un sort à son balais ! Je m'en occupe !**

Hermione dégringola les escaliers et se précipita vers la tour des professeurs. Dans sa course le long de la rangée où était assis le professeur de potion, elle bouscula le professeur Quirrell mais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, la vie de son ami était en jeu ! Parvenue juste derrière Rogue, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

\- Lacarnum Inflamare. »

La robe du directeur des Serpentards prit immédiatement feu et la jeune fille s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Elle arriva en bas des gradins juste à temps pour voir Harry recracher le vif dans ses mains. Gryffondor avait gagné son premier match !

Le trio s'était réuni chez Hagrid où Ron et Hermione racontaient à Harry ce qu'ils avaient découvert :

« C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balais ! On l'a vu Hermione et moi.

Hermione hocha la tête, en accord avec le rouquin mais Hagrid s'interposa :

**\- Allons, ce ne sont que des bêtises, pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?**

Le trio échangea des regards et Harry reprit :

**\- On sait que Rogue a essayé de passer devant le cerbère. C'était pendant Halloween. On pense qu'il a utilisé le troll pour faire diversion et récupérer ce que le chien garde.**

Hagrid en lâcha sa théière et s'exclama :

**\- QUI vous a parlé de Touffu ?!**

**\- Touffu ?**

Ron faillit s'étrangler dans sa tasse alors qu'Hermione fixait le gardien de Poudlard avec des yeux ronds :

**\- Cette chose a un nom ?**

**\- Il est à moi. Un ami grec me l'a vendu dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour cacher…**

Hagrid s'interrompit brutalement avant de déclarer :

**\- Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, c'est top secret.**

Harry s'écria :

**\- Mais Rogue essaie de voler ce que garde votre chien** !

**\- C'est absurde ! Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !**

À bout de nerf et même si elle-même n'avait pas compris l'action de son professeur, Hermione s'écria :

**\- Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? J'ai tout lu sur la théorie des sortilèges ! Je sais comment ça marche ! Il faut fixer la personne visée des yeux et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois !**

**\- Et moi je te dis que tu as tort ! Rogue n'essaierait jamais de tuer un élève !**

Le géant prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer :

**\- Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois : vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel... **

Il s'interrompit à nouveau et pesta contre lui-même avant de reprendre :

\- Maintenant, allez fêter votre victoire, les autres doivent vous attendre. »

Le trio sortit de la cabane et, après que Hagrid ait fermé la porte, Harry murmura tout bas :

\- C'est qui Nicolas Flamel ?

Ce à quoi Hermione lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas, on a qu'à le découvrir. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre (films ou livres)_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 10e chapitre : Gobelins, Noël et Nicolas Flamel _

_Petite précision, samedi prochain je passe la journée dans le train, il est donc possible que le chapitre n'arrive que lundi mais je tenterai de le poster dimanche :) _


	11. 10 : Gobelins Noël et Nicolas Flamel

_Hello, désolée pour le délais mais j'avais bien prévenu que je ne pourrais pas publier samedi. Voilà donc le 10e chapitre, bonne lecture !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent, ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant ! _

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews :_

_17\. Harry : Hello, merci pour ta review, effectivement, le chapitre 9 est l'un de ceux qui a le moins de différence avec l'original mais c'était un chapitre assez important, je ne pouvais pas changer beaucoup de choses. Celui-là est pas mal différent par contre. Et niveau recherches, Hermione va avoir de l'aide inattendue pour toutes les recherches qu'elle fait. Je suis contente que le 9e chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture ! _

_adenoide : merci pour ta review, c'est pas faux mais bon, disons que Olivier n'aurait jamais laissé Harry perdre son balais à cause d'un pari. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 10 : Gobelins, Noël et Nicolas Flamel**

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Hermione reçut finalement une lettre de la part de Célia, elle voulait savoir si Hermione rentrait ou pas pour les vacances. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit que, visiblement, Célia était la seule parmi les membres de la famille Granger à la considérer encore en tant que Granger justement, et qu'elle passerait donc Noël au château, elle ne reviendrait que pour les vacances d'été.

Hermione s'était assise dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, tous ses amis de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Depuis plusieurs heures, elle feuilletait sans relâche l'un des livres racontant la première guerre et listant les personnes tombées sous les coups ennemis, essayant de trouver un indice sur sa famille. La lettre était signée ''daddy P'', elle avait donc réduit ses recherches aux personnes dont l'une des majuscules était cette lettre. Après tout, puisqu'elle avait été adoptée, ses parents devaient bien être morts, non ? Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, James et Lily Potter (même si elle doutait être reliée à Harry de cette manière là, leurs noms commençaient bien par la lettre P après tout), Jonathan Patil (oncle des sœurs Patil), Peter Pettigrew. Il n'y avait pas tant de noms que ça mais elle ne savait pas comment réduire la recherche, comment retrouver ses parents parmi tous les noms déjà présents. Et de plus, maintenant, elle avait aussi le problème de ce Nicolas Flamel à trouver.

Hermione était la seule fille de son année à Gryffondor à être restée pour les vacances. Elle avait le dortoir des filles pour elle seule. Le soir du 24 décembre, elle s'allongea sur le lit mais le sommeil fut long à venir, et lorsque enfin elle s'endormit, ses rêves furent plus que troublés.

_Hermione se tenait à nouveau debout, dans le même séjour que lors de son dernier rêve. Elle __pouvait voir la neige tomber à l'extérieur, derrière la baie vitrée. La cheminée était allumée, un __grand feu réchauffait la pièce. Hermione avait beau s'approcher des image, tout ce qu'elle voyait, __c'était le visage d'un bébé, elle, elle avait déduit que le bébé de ses rêves c'était elle quand elle __était petite. Elle avait donc déduit que ces rêves étaient en fait des souvenirs de petite enfance __qu'elle avait oublié, que le temps avait effacé de sa mémoire. Un sapin était installé au milieu de la __pièce, décoré de guirlandes rouges, vertes et dorées, de boules de toutes les couleurs et orné d'une __étoile, il était magnifique. Le séjour était également décoré de multiples guirlandes des mêmes __couleurs, des motifs de Noël avait été dessinés partout sur les murs, probablement grâce à la __magie, ainsi, les murs étaient décorés d'étoiles, de rennes, de flocons, des pères noëls ensorcelés __volaient autour de l'arbre, dirigeant un traîneau et chantant des chansons de Noël. Un homme __entra dans la pièce, Hermione pouvait dire que c'était le même que celui de son premier rêve, elle __distinguait ses vêtements mais rien de son visage. Elle l'entendait rire. Elle aimait son rire. Elle-__bébé était accroupie près du sapin, tentant d'attraper le premier cadeau à sa portée. L'homme, __toujours rigolant, la saisit sous les bras et la serra contre lui : _

_« Pas encore petite étoile. On ouvre les cadeaux demain seulement ! _

_Le bébé eut un éclat de rire alors que l'homme lui chatouillait le ventre. Un autre homme entra __dans la pièce, muni d'un appareil photo. L'homme qui tenait le bébé prit une pose et le flash se __déclencha. Le bébé cligna des yeux avant de se remettre à rire et d'applaudir de toute la force de __ses petites mains. L'homme qui tenait l'appareil s'approcha et embrassa le bébé sur les deux joues, __un instant plus tard, l'homme qui la tenait l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant : _

_\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi notre petite princesse. »_

Hermione se réveilla sur ce murmure. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle mit du temps à reconnaître son dortoir. Elle se frotta les yeux et sourit doucement en voyant la petite pile de cadeaux à son lit. Elle s'étira, attrapa un pull rouge et s'empara du premier cadeau à sa portée. Un petit mot y était accroché, Hermione le lut et reconnut l'écriture de Lisa :

_à mon intellectuelle préférée ! Joyeux Noël Hermione ! _

Le cadeau était une tunique bleu pâle enroulée autour du livre _Les Contes de Beddle le Bard. _Le deuxième cadeau était celui de Kyle :

_Pour toi qui aime apprendre, ce jeu t'aidera à apprendre en t'amusant !_

Hermione ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir des cartes remplies de questions, chacune se rapportant à l'une des matières enseignées à Poudlard, métamorphose, potion, sortilège, botanique, il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Hermione était ravie ! Le prochain paquet lui venait des jumeaux, il contenait une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en forme d'étoiles avec un bracelet assorti et un jeu de cartes explosives. Hermione n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu mais quelque chose lui disait que ses amis seraient plus que ravis de lui apprendre les règles ! Le paquet suivant était celui de Lilian :

_Pour mon amie, amoureuse de la magie_

elle lui avait offert _La Théorie de Sortilèges avancés volumes 1 et 2_. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer ! Elle avait rêvé d'acheter ces livres mais n'avait pas pu par manque de moyens ! Il faudra qu'elle remercie chaudement Lilian ! L'avant dernier paquet était celui d'Olivia. Son amie lui avait offert un bracelet et un guide des lois basiques du monde magique concernant les mineurs. Hermione sourit et lut le mot attaché :

_J'ai bien vu que tu faisais des recherches sur le droit, j'espère que ce livre t'aidera dans ton __entreprise, qu'elle quelle soit. La rune sur le bracelet signifie ''Amie'' car c'est ce que tu es pour __moi. Et je suis fière d'être ton amie Mia. _

Hermione regarda le bracelet pendant un moment avant de l'attacher à son poignet droit, avec celui de Lauren. Le bracelet offert par ''daddy P'' était toujours à son poignet gauche. Elle mit également les boucles d'oreilles de Lauren et déballa son dernier paquet qui était un assortiment de sucrerie de tous ses amis, Plume en sucre, Patacitrouille, Chocogrenouille, Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue, etc... Elle-même avait fait plusieurs cadeaux à ses amis, Olivia avait reçu un livre de contes moldu, Kyle un livre sur l'histoire sorcière, l'Histoire de la Magie était sa matière préférée, même si le prof était mort depuis longtemps ; Lauren et Liam avaient reçu respectivement un manuel de confection de potions et baumes pour la peau et un manuel sur les créatures magiques Lisa un prêt à écrire (parchemins, plume de chouette Harfang et bouteille d'encre bleue) et Olivia avait aussi reçu un bracelet frappé des armoiries de Serdaigle, sur le modèle de celui d'Hermione. Elle avait, de plus, envoyé à chacun leur sucrerie préférée.

Hermione descendit dans la salle commune pour la trouver presque vide. Très peu d'élèves restaient pour les vacances. Toute la famille Weasley était restée par contre, Harry également pour les gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les maisons. Chez les Serpentard, presque tous étaient partis sinon Isla Shafiq. La jeune fille était particulièrement douée en métamorphose et une véritable catastrophe en potion. Son directeur de maison était parfois surpris à marmonner qu'elle aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor. Très peu de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle étaient également restés. Hermione se pelotonna dans une couverture dans un fauteuil près du feu et ouvrit le livre que lui avait offert Olivia. Elle trouva un mot de son amie à l'intérieur :

_Hey ma belle ! Je pense que la page 115 pourrait t'intéresser. Bonne lecture et à bientôt petite __lionne ! _

Souriant, Hermione tourna le livre à la bonne page pour tomber sur : _Lois d'adoptions, question __d'héritage. _Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que sa meilleure amie avait vu clair dans son jeu. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se promit d'en parler à Olivia à son retour des vacances. Elle lut l'introduction :

_Les questions d'Héritage sont majoritairement décidées par les familles concernées. Ce sont ces __familles qui fixent les limites, les règles auxquelles doivent se soumettre tous les membres de la __famille. __Seule la lignée principale peut décider d'ajouter ou d'enlever une règle. __Certains membres des familles peuvent être bannis et sont donc exclus de l'Héritage mais, encore __une fois, seule la lignée principale, et particulièrement le Lord de cette famille, peut en décider. _

_En terme d'Héritage, il revient généralement à l'aîné d'assurer les fonctions du père (au __Magenmagot par exemple), en ce qui concerne les cadets, la décision revient aux parents ou à leurs __testaments ou aux décisions du nouveau chef de famille si les parents venaient à mourir. _

_Le test d'Héritage est réalisé par les Gobelins. Il est habituel que les enfants des grandes familles __le réalisent le jour de leur onzième anniversaire. Ils prennent ainsi conscience de leurs __responsabilités. __Bien que ce test soit favorisé pour les familles nobles et anciennes du monde magique, tous le monde__ peut demander ce test. Le Test d'Héritage révèle l'Arbre Généalogique connu et __la fortune appartenant à la personne réalisant le test. __Pour plus de précision, voir annexe : les 28 Sacrées. _

Hermione contempla la page pendant plusieurs minutes. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Durant des mois elle avait cherché un moyen de découvrir sa famille et sa meilleure amie venait de le lui fournir ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec elle. Mais…Hermione n'était pas sûre d'être prête à tout raconter à son amie. Pas encore.

Les vacances de Noël touchèrent doucement à leur fin et Olivia fut la première de ses amies à revenir. Elle ne passait qu'une semaine des vacances avec sa famille. Ses parents travaillant tous deux au Ministère, n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour elle en période de fête. Elle avait rejoint Hermione à la bibliothèque et ouvert son propre livre, attendant que la Gryffondor brise le silence. Hermione remarqua qu'Olivia portait son bracelet et ne pût réprimer un sourire. Elle soupira profondément et se lança :

« Penses-tu que je peux demander un Test d'Héritage aux gobelins ?

Olivia leva la tête de son livre, haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

\- N'importe qui peut demander ce test. Mais tu devras le faire pendant les vacances. Pâques ou celles d'été.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Le faire pendant les vacances de Pâques impliquerait de rentrer chez elle pendant cette période et elle n'en avait pas franchement envie. Elle le ferait pendant les vacances d'été ! Elle risqua :

\- Comment ça marche ? La demande je veux dire ?

Olivia la regarda droit dans les yeux et Hermione put y lire toute l'affection que son amie lui portait. Son inquiétude aussi :

\- Tu envois une lettre aux gobelins. Je pourrais t'aider à la rédiger. Tu leur expliques que tu veux réaliser le Test d'Héritage et tu leur demandes un rendez-vous à leur convenance en précisant que tu ne seras pas disponible avant les vacances d'été. Ta lettre devra être adressée au directeur de la banque Gringott. Rapsnock. Ils te renverront une lettre en te proposant plusieurs dates, tu renvois une lettre avec celle que tu as choisi et les formules de politesse requises. Les gobelins sont des créatures très intelligentes, très secrètes et particulièrement puissantes. Tant magiquement que politiquement. Tout comme Poudlard, Gringott ne dépend pas du Ministère de la Magie. Il ne vaut mieux pas les fâcher, je peux te l'assurer.

Hermione la regarda estomaquée :

\- Co – Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Olivia lui jeta un sourire désabusé :

\- Je suis de la famille Fawley. L'une des familles des 28 Sacrées. Une des familles les plus importantes de notre monde.

\- J'ai lu là-dessus. Donc tu es quoi ? Une sorte de noble ?

Olivia réprima un rire :

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Les familles des 28 Sacrées ont une place importante dans notre société même si je t'avoue que parfois, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. C'est Nathan, mon frère, qui a pris la place de mon père au Magenmagot… tu sais ce qu'est le Magenmagot ?

Hermione acquiesça, Olivia continua :

\- En gros, tous les Héritiers des 28 Sacrées ont une place au Magenmagot. Sauf certaines rares d'entre elles. Par exemple, les Weasley font toujours partis des 28 Sacrées mais n'ont plus leurs sièges au Magenmagot, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Pour en revenir au Test. Je sais tout ça, parce que je l'ai étudié. Apprendre comment marche notre monde fait partie de mon éducation de base. Tous les Héritiers des familles des 28 Sacrées apprennent tout ça. Mais… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, absorbée par les paroles de son amie, elle mit quelques instants à lui répondre :

\- Bien sûr, envoie !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu toutes ces recherches ?

Hermione cilla mais elle répondit :

\- Je… je ne vais pas garder ça pour moi éternellement. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler Livie.

Son amie accepta sa réponse d'un hochement de tête et ajouta :

\- Tu sais que je suis là ? Si jamais tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi vraiment, je suis là.

\- Je sais. Merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu recherches maintenant ?

La Gryffondor sourit et soupira :

\- Je cherche des infos sur Nicolas Flamel. J'ai croisé son nom quelque part et ça m'a attiré, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il en est.

Olivia haussa les sourcils :

\- Nicolas Flamel ? C'est l'alchimiste le plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

Hermione releva brutalement la tête :

\- QUOI ?

\- Ben oui ! Il a inventé la pierre philosophale après tout. Je crois qu'il a dépassé les 600 ans maintenant.

\- Olivia ! Tu es une mine d'or !

\- Ah ? Merci. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au juste ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, Hermione s'était enfuie de la bibliothèque en direction de sa salle commune et en criant à son amie qu'elle lui raconterait tout plus tard.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 10e chapitre ! _

_plus que 5 chapitres avant la Révélation... _

_A la semaine prochaine pour le 11e chapitre : un dragon et des révélations _

_PS : on va apprendre la farce de Lilian pour Ron ;) _


	12. 11 : un dragon et des révélations

_Hello, je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu mais je ne pourrais pas demain alors voilà !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, me suivent ou mettent cette histoire en favoris, c'est vraiment encourageant ! _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Aurelie Malfoy : Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment encourageant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review. En effet, Hermione vient de faire un premier pas dans sa recherche mais ce ne sera pas le dernier ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Merci pour ta review. En effet, ses recherches ne se font que sur des personnes ayant un nom commençant par P mais en même temps, elle n'a pas vraiment d'autres pistes. Elle a seulement la lettre P comme indice, il faut bien commencer les recherches quelque part ! En effet, j'ai essayé de lui donner des beaux cadeaux, elle le méritait et non, elle ne recevra pas de cadeaux de sa famille cette année. Évidemment, le Test va tout lui révéler dans seulement 4 chapitres (après celui ci-dessous). Effectivement, elle vient de trouver ce qui se cache sous Touffu. Pour répondre à ta question : Non, les Potter sont une famille de sang-pur (jusqu'à ce que James se marie à Lily qui est née-moldue) mais ils ne font pas partie des 28 Sacrées, l'explication est que le nom Potter est trop répandu dans le monde moldu pour assurer la pureté du sang de la famille Potter sur plusieurs générations, comme c'est requis pour entrer dans les 28 Sacrées. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Bon, je préviens quand même : j'ai fait un grand saut dans le temps, on est passé des vacances de Noël à celles de Pâques. Tout simplement parce qu'on approche de l'aventure finale où ils passent sous la trappe et du coup, j'ai avancé certains évènements. _

_A tous et toutes : bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 11 : un dragon et des révélations**

Le temps était passé trop vite et les élèves étaient surchargés de devoirs pendant les vacances de Pâques. Hermione avait commencé à réviser pour les examens de juin. Mais, actuellement, elle était assise à une table de la bibliothèque avec Harry et Ron en face d'elle, ils faisaient des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel et ses découvertes quand une personne inattendue entra dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut Harry qui le remarqua en premier, les yeux écarquillés de surprise il déclara :

« Hagrid ?

Hermione cligna des yeux et se retourna pour, effectivement, apercevoir le géant dans la bibliothèque. Il disparut derrière une étagère et revint un peu plus tard avec plusieurs livres dans les mains. Le trio se dirigea vers lui et Ron lui demanda :

\- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la bibliothèque ?

Hagrid n'avait pas vraiment une voix naturelle lorsqu'il répondit :

-** Je suis juste venu jeter un coup d'œil. Et vous alors ? Vous n'avez pas continué les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel j'espère ?**

Ron répondit :

-** Oh ! Il y a longtemps qu'on a trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Et on sait ce que garde Touffu, il s'agit de la pierre philo-**

\- **Chut ! Parle moins fort enfin !**

Hagrid regardait tout autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un les écoutait. Harry intervint :

-** Justement, on aurait quelques petites questions à vous poser. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui est prévu pour garder la pierre, en-dehors de Touffu ?**

\- **Chut ! Pas ici. Écoutez, venez à ma cabane ce soir. Je ne vous promets rien mais aucun élève n'est censé savoir. Alors arrêtez de bavarder à ce sujet.**

\- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Hermione regardait la section d'où était sorti Hagrid :

-** Je me demande ce qu'il cherchait. C'est plutôt inhabituel de le voir à la bibliothèque.**

\- **Je vais voir.**

Ron se dirigea vers la section et en revint avec plusieurs bouquins, les yeux écarquillés :

\- **Des dragons ! Hagrid regardait les livres consacrés aux dragons ! Regardez ça : _Le guide de _**_**l'amateur de dragons.** _

Harry intervint :

-** C'est pas très surprenant. Hagrid a toujours rêvé de posséder un dragon. Il me l'a dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.**

Hermione s'exclama :

\- **Mais c'est contraire aux lois sorcières ! L'élevage des dragons est interdit depuis 1709, sinon comment nous cacher au monde des moldus ? Ça serait impossible !**

Ron renchérit :

-** Et en plus, c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Tu devrais voir les brûlures de Charlie quand il rentre à la maison !** »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Une heure plus tard, le trio se dirigeait vers la cabane du garde-chasse qui leur ouvrit.

« **Bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des questions ?**

Harry alla droit au but :

-** Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la pierre philosophale, à part Touffu ?**

Hagrid fronça les sourcils :

\- **Bien sûr que je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout d'abord parce que je l'ignore ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop.**

Hermione intervint avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer :

\- **Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici.**

Hagrid sourit à la réplique de la jeune fille et elle continua :

-** Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.**

Hagrid bomba le torse et Hermione sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie :

\- **Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça... Voyons... il m'a demandé de lui prêter Touffu. Et certains professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges... Le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Quirrell... Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Rogue, aussi. **

\- **Rogue ?!**

-** Eh oui ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas n'est-ce pas ? Rogue ne cherche pas à voler la pierre, il la protège.**

Mais Hermione avait une toute autre idée. Si Rogue protégeait la pierre, il connaissait les dispositifs des autres professeurs ! Et à en juger par le regard échangé entre les deux garçons, ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Soudain, un bruit en direction de la cheminée attira leurs regards et Hermione vit la bouche de Ron s'ouvrir sous le choc :

-** Hagrid ? Où avez-vous eu ça ?**

\- **Je l'ai gagné. En jouant aux cartes au village.**

\- Ron ?

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur elle et déclara :

\- **C'est un œuf de dragon !**

Hermione, alarmée, se tourna vers Hagrid mais Ron fut plus rapide :

\- **Qu'allez-vous en faire ?**

\- **Je vais l'élever. J'ai lu plein de choses là-dessus. Ça va marcher.**

\- **Hagrid votre cabane est en bois !**

Mais Hagrid ne l'écoutait pas et Harry marmonna :

-** Bon sang ! Ce serait trop demandé d'avoir une vie paisible ?!** »

Ils quittèrent le garde-chasse avec un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude : un dragon grandissait sur les terres de Poudlard !

Le sujet était toujours d'actualité quelques jours plus tard mais tous trois étaient du même avis :

« Hagrid doit s'en débarrasser ! C'est trop dangereux et c'est interdit !

\- Chut ! »

Harry l'interrompit car Malfoy était juste à côté d'eux et semblait s'être arrêté pour écouter leur conversation. Alors que le trio se dirigeait vers la cabane du garde-chasse le brun eut une idée, il se tourna vers Ron en s'exclamant :

« Charlie !

\- Euh… non, moi c'est Ron mon pote.

\- Mais non ! Ton frère ! Il travaille avec des dragons non ? Est-ce qu'on peut pas le contacter pour qu'il vienne chercher ce dragon et qu'il l'emmène avec lui en Roumanie ? Si on fait ça bien, Hagrid n'aura même pas à être inquiété !

Les yeux du rouquin s'illuminèrent et Hermione elle-même pensa que c'était effectivement une bonne idée. Leur meilleure jusqu'à présent. Parce que, soyons francs, cacher un dragon dans la Forêt Interdite aurait tout simplement été impossible. Le dragon aurait eu tôt fait de dépasser la taille des arbres.

\- Brillant ! Si je lui écris aujourd'hui, on a de bonnes chances de recevoir une réponse avant la fin de la semaine ! Mais… comment on va le convaincre ?

Harry grimaça, il n'avait apparemment pas pensé à ça. Hermione affirma :

\- On y arrivera. Il le faut ou il va finir par perdre son travail. Et puis, basiquement, il est évident que le dragon sera plus heureux avec ses semblables. »

Ils mirent du temps à convaincre Hagrid mais Hermione parvint à avoir le dernier mot, tout au long de la conversation, elle avait rappelé à Hagrid l'illégalité de son entreprise, la vie des dragons et elle avait fait remarquer au demi-géant que le futur dragon serait plus heureux avec ceux de son espèce, entouré de personnes qui étaient formées pour s'occuper de dragons. Le garde-chasse s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Charlie avait pu répondre rapidement à leur lettre – Ron était persuadé qu'il avait répondu aussi vite à cause de l'urgence de la situation, et c'était tant mieux – des amis à lui devaient passer par la Grande-Bretagne avant de rentrer à la réserve. Le samedi soir, ils devraient donc emmener l'œuf de dragon en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Problème : avec l'œuf, il n'y avait plus que deux places sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry y allait obligatoirement puisque c'était sa cape, restait à choisir entre Ron et Hermione. Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment faire partie de ce plan mais Harry insista, arguant qu'elle était, entre eux trois, celle qui connaissait le plus de sorts et serait donc la plus à même de les sortir d'une situation imprévue surtout qu'ils avaient vu Malfoy s'éloigner en courant de la cabane et ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : Malfoy avait vu l'œuf, avait reconnu ce que c'était et allait tenter de les arrêter.

Hermione lâcha une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu en regardant les amis de Charlie s'envoler du haut de la tour d'astronomie, le précieux œuf solidement attaché entre eux aux balais. Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée. Rusard semblait presque les attendre en bas de l'escalier.

Emmenés au bureau du professeur Mcgonagall, Hermione fut tentée de tout avouer mais ça mettrait Hagrid en danger et elle ne voulait vraiment pas ça. Elle écouta donc le serment de sa professeure favorite mais lorsque celle-ci annonça leur punition, Hermione faillit fondre en larme : 150 points en moins et une retenue ! Leurs camarades de gryffondor n'allaient jamais leur pardonner ! Maussades, ils retournèrent dans la tour des gryffondors et Hermione se tourna vers Neville alors que Harry était directement monté se coucher. Neville avait voulu les avertir du plan de Malfoy mais s'était fait prendre avec eux. sa seule consolation était que Malfoy avait aussi été puni, même s'il n'avait perdu que 50 points en plus de la retenue. Elle sourit à son camarade :

« C'était courageux ce que tu as fait ce soir Neville.

L'autre lui répliqua, amer :

\- Tu parles ! Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est perdre 50 points !

\- Tu les as perdus en voulant nous aider, nous avertir du plan de Malfoy. Peu l'aurait fait. Merci.

Le garçon lui sourit timidement et il finit par répondre :

\- De rien. C'est ce que font les amis non ?

Hermione lui sourit de plus belle :

\- Oui. C'est ce que font les amis. »

Le lendemain, dimanche, Hermione retrouva ses amis de Serdaigle à la bibliothèque et Lilian était avec eux. Elle s'assit à leur table et Olivia ne lui dit qu'un seul mot :

« Explique.

Hermione eut un léger sourire avant de raconter sa vie des derniers jours. À la fin de son récit, Olivia jura :

\- Par Merlin ! Mais à quoi il pensait exactement ?! C'est complètement stupide ! Un dragon ! Dans une école ! Mais bon sang s'est-il seulement rendu compte du danger dans lequel il mettait tous les étudiants de Poudlard ?!

Le père d'Olivia était le chef du bureau de Régulation des Créature Magique au ministère, alors elle était très au fait des lois concernant les dites créatures. Lilian semblait pensive et Hermione interpréta son regard correctement, elle l'avait trop vu sur le visage de son amie :

\- Non ! Tu ne vas PAS lui confectionner une de tes farces !

\- Tu as apprécié la dernière il me semble non ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Pour la venger suite à l'incident de Halloween, Lilian avait ensorcelé la plume de Ron et durant tout le week-end qui avait suivi, la plume de Ron n'avait écrit qu'une seule et même phrase : _Je ne suis qu'un idiot aveugle qui ne voit pas le potentiel des gens qui m'entourent !_

Le petit problème étant que ces mots lui étaient invisibles ! Seuls ceux qui lisaient ce qu'il écrivait pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Il s'était aperçu de la farce le dimanche après-midi et avait dû refaire tous ses devoirs en urgence avec une plume prêtée par Harry. Hermione avait été flattée par la farce de son amie. Ron ne s'était pas excusé mais elle s'était vengée.

Lilian l'observa, pensive, avant d'acquiescer :

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne lui ferai pas de farces.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai déjà une retenue, ça me suffit. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre. _

_Voilà pour ce petit 11e chapitre, à la semaine prochaine pour le 12e chapitre : Une licorne assassinée et une silhouette encagoulée ! Nouveau complot ! _

_Plus que... 4 chapitres... avant la Révélation... _


	13. 12 : une licorne assassinée

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, le 12e déjà ! Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent, mettent cette histoire en favoris ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore, c'est vraiment encourageant ! _

_Je suis désolée pour le petit retard mais j'ai eu un problème : je n'ai pas eu internet de tout le weekend ! Donc je publie aujourd'hui, désolée pour le retard ! _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement Hagrid a de bons amis, je pense quand même qu'il est un peu (beaucoup) inconscient pour élever des créatures pareilles à proximité d'une école ! Il arrivera peut-être un moment où il ne pourra plus compter sur eux pour couvrir ses arrières mais on verra bien... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Aurelie Malfoy : Merci pour ta review vraiment encourageante ! Eh oui, on se rapproche de la Révélation avec en plus un indice dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que mon choix pour ses parents ne te décevra pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai conscience d'avoir un peu précipité l'affaire avec le dragon mais à la base les chapitres 11 et 12 n'étaient qu'un seul et même chapitre. Du coup, le chapitre était un peu long avec trop d'informations en un coup. Je l'ai donc coupé mais c'est vrai que du coup, l'histoire de Norbert est un peu plus courte. Et Lilian prévoyait sa farce pour Hagrid mais elle en fera une à Drago plus tard, c'est sûr ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas regardé si Drago perdait des points ou non mais ça me paraît tout simplement normal qu'il en perde aussi, il était aussi dans les couloirs la nuit après tout ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur la farce, j'ai bien aimé l'imaginer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 12 : une licorne assassinée et une silhouette encagoulée ! Nouveau complot**

Hermione reçut sa convocation pour sa retenue le lendemain matin. Elle vit que Harry l'avait reçue également. Ils échangèrent un regard maussade avant de partir pour leurs leçons du jour. Le soir venu, ils devraient rejoindre Hagrid qui s'était proposé pour assurer leur retenue. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il se sentait coupable, après tout, c'était à cause de lui, à la base, qu'ils avaient une retenue ! Foutu Norbert !

Soupirant, elle rejoignit Harry, Neville et Malfoy à l'orée de la forêt où les attendait le garde-chasse. Hagrid les regarda, sourit à Harry et Hermione et leur dit :

«** Bien. Nous allons dans la forêt cette nuit.**

Malfoy l'interrompit d'une voix alarmée :

-** Dans la forêt ? Mais elle est interdite ! Et de toute façon, il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à…**

Mais Hagrid le coupa :

\- **C'est comme ça que ça se passe à Poudlard. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à rentrer au château, faire ta valise.**

Il attendit un moment mais le blond resta là où il était. Hermione sourit, Hagrid ne s'était pas laissé impressionné ! Malfoy allait devoir ravaler un minimum sa fierté. Le géant les rassembla près d'un buisson et toucha un liquide visqueux et argenté. Il se tourna vers eux :

-** Ceci est du sang de licorne. Trois ont déjà été attaqué, c'est la quatrième. On va chercher ce qui les attaque.** »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était certainement pas une tâche prévue pour des élèves ! Intérieurement, elle essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avaient dit Liam et Lauren concernant les licornes. Lauren avait affirmé que les licornes préféraient une compagnie féminine et que leur sang avait la capacité de prolonger la vie humaine. Mais le sang de licorne n'était jamais utilisé en potion, l'animal était trop pur pour qu'on se permette ce genre d'expériences, par conséquent, si quelqu'un s'abreuvait de sang de licorne, il n'avait plus qu'une demie vie à vivre. Une vie maudite. Liam avait ajouté que les licornes étaient parmi les créatures les plus rapides, même un hippogriffe n'était pas aussi rapide qu'une licorne ! Hagrid fit les équipes, Neville et elle restèrent avec lui tandis que Harry et Draco formait la deuxième équipe avec Crokcdur.

Hermione n'était pas à l'aise, enfin, la forêt était interdite pour une raison ! Qui pensait que tout irait bien dans une forêt pleine de créatures magiques ? Bon, à part Hagrid, bien sûr. Elle suivit le géant dans la forêt, se remémorant tout ce qu'elle savait sur les licornes et leurs capacités magiques. Un cri glaça son sang. Hagrid partit au pas de course, elle et Neville sur les talons. Ils croisèrent Malfoy et finirent par trouver Harry en pleine conversation avec… un centaure ? Alors que Harry retournait vers Hagrid, le centaure posa ses yeux sur Hermione et déclara dans un murmure, si bien qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre :

« Enfant du Gryffon, tu es liée à deux constellations. Cherche parmi les étoiles et tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions.

Hermione cligna des yeux au message plus que crypté du centaure mais avant qu'elle ait pu penser à une réponse, Firenze était reparti.

-** Ces centaures, toujours à regarder en l'air et à donner des messages sans queue ni tête. On rentre à présent. Tout le monde au château.** »

Hermione sursauta mais Hagrid parlait à Harry, elle soupira de soulagement. De retour dans la salle commune, Neville monta aussitôt dans son dortoir, marmonnant un ''bonne nuit'' à Harry, Hermione et Ron qui avait dû les attendre. Harry se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés en face de la cheminée et invita Hermione à les rejoindre. Il déclara :

« On sait que Touffu cache la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. On sait que Rogue veut la voler. Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur, poussant le brun à continuer :

\- Il veut la donner à Voldemort.

Ron frissonna et Hermione écarquilla les yeux, le rouquin s'exclama :

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Harry, Tu-sais-qui est mort. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

Harry grogna et répliqua :

\- C'est ce que m'a dit le centaure. La créature qui attaquait les licornes, c'était Voldemort. Bon sang Ron, arrête avec tes grimaces ! C'est qu'un nom enfin ! Et un ridicule en plus.

Hermione ricana doucement, s'attirant le regard des deux garçons, elle finit par déclarer :

\- On devrait peut-être en parler au directeur non ? Si c'était vraiment lui, c'est pas nous qui allons l'arrêter. On n'est pas assez puissant.

Harry lui jeta un regard défiant et elle répliqua, effrontée :

\- Quoi ? On est en première année ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut arrêter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à trois quand des centaines de sorciers ont tenté de le faire pendant plusieurs années et en sont morts ? »

Ça réduisit efficacement les garçons au silence. Hermione souffla, agacée avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et d'aller à son dortoir.

Le lundi matin, elle suivit ses cours mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Avec la licorne, l'incident de la forêt et aussi, avec sa lettre qu'elle devait écrire aux gobelins. Elle s'installa près de ses amis en cours de sortilège, Kyle et Lisa étaient assis derrière elle et Olivia. Son amie lui murmura :

« Bibliothèque après ? Lilian et les jumeaux nous y attendront. »

Hermione acquiesça et se retrouva avec ses amis à la fin des deux heures de cours, assis à leur table habituelle à la bibliothèque. Les trois serdaigles et la gryffondor s'installèrent et Olivia entama la discussion :

« Ok, Hermione m'a demandée s'il était possible pour elle de faire le Test d'Héritage des gobelins. J'ai voulu l'aider à réaliser la lettre. Kyle ?

Le garçon observait son amie de gryffondor puis déclara :

\- Mon père travaille en lien avec la banque. Il est briseur de sort. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les Gobelins sont obligés de réaliser ce test si quelqu'un le demande. Il n'est pas gratuit. Pour les Gobelins, tout n'est que profit. Mais il n'est pas cher non plus, à peine 6 gallions si je me souviens bien.

Lilian prit la parole :

\- Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu prendre ce test ?

Hermione prit une profonde respiration. C'était le moment. Elle déclara :

\- J'ai été adoptée. Célia et Adrian Granger me l'ont dit avant ma rentrée à Poudlard. J'aimerai savoir qui étaient mes parents.

La jeune poufsouffle fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais… c'est contraire à nos lois. Mes parents travaillent au Département de la Justice Magique au ministère, en aucun cas un enfant né de sorciers est supposé être élevé par des moldus.

La rouge et or acquiesça :

\- Je sais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux juste savoir qui sont mes parents. Ils sont forcément morts puisque j'ai été confiée à une famille moldue. Je veux juste savoir d'où je viens.

\- Totalement compréhensible. On va t'aider Mia. »

Hermione sourit à son amie blonde de serdaigle et ensembles, ils se mirent à la tâche, après plusieurs essais, Hermione rédigea une lettre qui fut approuvée unanimement :

_Directeur Rapsnock, _

_Je suis Hermione Granger, élève de première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_ Je vous écris __pour vous informer que je souhaite prendre le Test d'Héritage que vous proposez. Je ne serais __malheureusement pas disponible avant les vacances d'été mais peut-être pourriez-vous me faire __parvenir des dates à votre convenance ? _

_Je vous remercie pour votre écoute. _

_Que votre or coule à flot et que votre business fleurisse. _

_Hermione Granger _

_15 rue Shakespeare _

_Londres_

Hermione mit la lettre dans sa poche avec l'intention de l'envoyer plus tard. Elle discuta encore un moment avec ses amis, notamment de sa retenue. Les jumeaux furent horrifiés d'apprendre que des licornes avaient été attaquées.

Trois jours plus tard, un hibou grand-duc se posait devant elle, une lettre scellée avec le sceau de la banque. Fébrile, Hermione ouvrit la lettre :

_Miss Granger, _

_Nous vous informons que votre demande pour le Test a été acceptée pourrez venir à la banque __le 12, 16 ou 18 juillet. Le Test coûte 6 gallions. Pourriez-vous nous confirmer que vous acceptez ce __Test afin que nous puissions retirer les 6 gallions de votre coffre ? _

_Nous attendons votre confirmation avec la date que vous aurez choisi._

_Que votre or coule à flot et que vos ennemis périssent. _

_Rapsnock, directeur de la banque Gringott. _

Hermione montra la lettre à ses amis et Olivia s'exclama :

« C'est parfait ! Je peux te rejoindre le 12 à Gringott et comme ça, tu pourras passer une partie des vacances avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione la regarda les yeux ronds et Olivia continua :

\- S'il-te-plaît Hermione, mes parents sont d'accord, tu as juste à accepter maintenant.

La rouge et or secoua la tête face à l'expression de son amie. Riant, elle déclara :

\- Ok Livie, tu gagnes. Je viendrais chez toi à partir du 12.

La serdaigle leva le poing en l'air

\- YES ! »

et Hermione éclata de rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'oeuvre _

_On se rapproche de plus en plus... _

_plus que... 3... chapitres avant... la Révélation ! _

_J'ai réussi à écrire quelques chapitres en avance donc c'est possible que j'en poste plus d'un par semaine ! A très vite ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant_

_Rendez-vous bientôt (peut-être dans la semaine qui sait?) pour le 13e chapitre : Chasse à la pierre et bonjour les épreuves ! _


	14. 13 : chasse à la pierre !

_Hello, voici le 13e chapitre, on approche de plus en plus de la Révélation n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je vais publier les deux prochains chapitres assez rapidement car si vous, vous voulez savoir qui sont les parents d'Hermione, moi je suis curieuse de voir vos réactions face aux parents que je lui ai choisi. _

_Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris ou me laissent des reviews, j'adore les relire, elles m'encouragent! _

_Du coup, réponse aux reviews : _

_Adenoide : merci pour ta review. Je vais cependant éclairer un point : il est illégal qu'une famille moldue élève un enfant sorcier si cet enfant vient d'une famille différente. Je m'explique : Les Dursleys ont légalement le droit d'élever Harry car celui-ci est le neveu de Pétunia, il est un membre de leur famille. Mais, dans le cas d'Hermione, c'est en effet illégal car elle a été adoptée par des moldus avec lesquels elle n'a aucuns liens de parenté. Le cas d'Hermione est illégal mais pas celui de Harry - pas sur ce point là en tout cas. Je pense que Voldemort se moquait d'avoir une vie maudite tant qu'il pouvait vivre, après tout il avait déjà créé des horcruxes alors... En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Merci pour ta review. Oui, la retenue est assez courte mais elle était du point de vue d'Hermione et non pas de Harry. Et oui, encore une fois les centaures laissent de drôles de messages. Pour tes hypothèses... hum... possible possible... laquelle est bonne ? Le sont-elles toutes les deux ou complètement fausses ? Tu le sauras avec le 15e chapitre ! M__ais j'ai une question : pourquoi son lien avec deux constellations ne la lierait qu'à un seul de ses parents ? Pourquoi pas les deux ? Pour la loi sur les familles moldues et Harry et Hermione, je te renvoie à ce que j'ai dit à Adenoide : le cas d'Hermione est illégal sur ce point pas celui de Harry. A ton avis, ses parents sont-ils encore en vie ? Bientôt la réponse ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Pour toutes questions concernant la loi, je vous renvois au chapitre 8, décret 14559 et je cite : ''sauf si celle-ci est affiliée à la famille biologique de l'enfant''. C'est le cas pour Harry mais pas pour Hermione. _

_A très vite pour le 14e chapitre ! Je ne pense pas que je vais attendre une semaine pour le publier ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_Attention : cette fiction contiendra une romance entre hommes et la mention (uniquement la mention) d'une Mpreg ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 13 : Chasse à la pierre, bonjour les épreuves !**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? C'était la question que se posait actuellement Hermione. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus jamais retourner dans cette pièce maudite, qui s'était jurée de ne plus en parler, de même ne plus y penser, comment s'était-elle retrouvée devant le chien à trois têtes ? Encore une fois !

Alors qu'elle jouait de la flûte pour endormir la créature, gardienne des enfers, Hermione rejoua dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. Harry avait compris le lien entre l'étranger qui avait donné Norbert à Hagrid et Touffu. Hagrid avait l'alcool bavard, l'étranger était en fait Voldemort dissimulé sous une cape !

Et Dumbledore n'était pas là ! Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ! Il était le directeur de l'école ! Il ne devrait pas aller au ministère à un moment pareil ! Pester contre le directeur et sa directrice de maison qui avait refusé de les croire aidait Hermione à ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir alors qu'elle endormait un chien à trois têtes et se rapprochait de la trappe cachée.

Hermione se rappela aussi de Neville qui avait tenté de les arrêter. Elle l'avait stupéfixé, il faudra qu'elle s'excuse plus tard. Soupirant, Hermione sauta au travers de la trappe pour rejoindre les garçons.

Elle atterrit sur une matière un peu molle, un brin visqueuse. Certainement pas le sol de pierre auquel elle s'attendait, ça ressemblait plutôt à un sol de forêt, recouvert de plantes. Des liens l'enserrèrent aussitôt et elle bénit les jumeaux et leur passion commune pour la botanique. Le Filet du Diable n'était enseigné qu'à partir de la troisième année. Elle exhorta Ron et Harry au calme tout en relaxant son propre corps. En quelques secondes elle était libre et ses pieds touchaient cette fois un sol de pierre. Elle laissa échapper une respiration soulagée avant de relever la tête vers la plante vicieuse qui tenait toujours prisonnière les garçons. Hermione se mit à parler à voix basse, essayant de se remémorer ce que lui avaient dit les jumeaux :

«**Filet du diable… à l'ombre vivace…. Mais au soleil grimace ! C'est ça ! Il me faut de la ****lumière **!

Elle réfléchit un instant à son sort puis lança :

**\- Lumos maxima !**

Une lumière aveuglante envahie la pièce et la plante relâcha les deux gryffondors. Ron se releva en marmonnant :

\- **Une chance qu'on n'ait pas paniqué** !

Ce à quoi Harry répliqua :

\- **Une chance qu'Hermione s'y connaisse en botanique** ! »

Le trio se dirigea vers la pièce suivante. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce délabrée et pleine de poussière. Un vieux balais se tenait au milieu de la pièce et autour d'eux des objets volaient un peu partout. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry. Il était le meilleur d'eux trois sur un balais après tout. Ron s'avança vers la porte:

\- **Alohomora !**

La porte resta fermée, croisant leurs regards, il marmonna :

\- **Quoi ? J'aurais au moins essayé** !

Hermione souffla :

\- **Génial ! L'objet qu'on doit attraper est une clé mais il doit y en avoir des centaines ! ****Comment est-ce qu'on peut trouver la bonne ?!**

Ron, qui examinait la serrure, déclara :

**\- Il faut une grosse clé ancienne, comme la serrure !**

Harry s'écria alors :

**\- Je la vois ! Elle a une aile cassée ! »**

Il enfourcha le balais et parti à sa poursuite. Hermione le regarda évoluer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que si la clé avait une aile cassé, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un était déjà passé avant eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement alors que Harry attrapait la clé et la lui lançait. Elle ouvrit la porte et Ron et elle passèrent dans l'autre pièce, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Harry puisse les suivre et la fermant sur les clés.

Harry descendit du balais et tous trois reprirent leurs respirations. Ils observèrent ensuite la salle où ils étaient. Elle était plus grande et plus propre que la précédente. Au centre se tenait un échiquier géant. Les pièces du jeu étaient immenses ! Le trio tenta d'avancer mais les pions leur barrèrent le passage. Ron déduisit :

« On doit gagner pour passer.

Hermione avala sa salive. Elle aimait bien jouer aux échecs mais n'était pas particulièrement douée, elle préférait jouer du piano. Ron prit en mains la situation. Si Harry était un génie au Quidditch, lui était un génie aux échecs. Il se tourna vers eux :

**\- Bon. On doit prendre la place de certaines des pièces, jouer et gagner. Harry tu prends la ****place du fou du côté du roi, Hermione celle de la tour du côté de la reine. Je serais un cavalier.**

Hermione se dirigea vers la case de la tour mais un doute la prit :

**\- Ron ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est une version sorcier ?**

Hermione avait vu Harry et Ron s'affronter aux échecs, les pièces s'insultaient mais surtout, elles se détruisaient. Complètement. Entièrement. Ron scanna l'échiquier et ordonna à un pion d'avancer. Le pion adverse, déjà avancé, détruisit leur pion. Complètement. Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Sans perdre un instant, Ron ordonna à différentes pièces de bouger, presque toutes furent détruites par la reine du camp adverse. Ni Harry ni elle n'avaient encore bougé. Ron marqua une hésitation et ce fut assez pour eux deux pour lever les yeux vers lui. Le rouquin expliqua :

\- On doit sacrifier une pièce. Une dernière. Après, Harry peut mettre le roi en échec et mat directement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et scanna le terrain, s'il n'y avait plus qu'une pièce à sacrifier pour gagner, pourquoi Ron hésitait-il ? Elle comprit juste après Harry qui cria :

**\- Ron non !**

La pièce qui restait à sacrifier était Ron. Elle joignit Harry :

**\- Ron, il doit y avoir une autre solution ! On va trouver autre chose !**

\- **Non ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Plus on passe de temps ici, plus Rogue prendra de l'avance sur nous ! On doit avancer !**

Harry se mordit la lèvre et finit par accepter. Hermione baissa la tête, frustrée. Tout ça pour une maudite pierre dont ils n'auraient jamais dû se soucier ! Ron avança. La reine le détruisit. Hermione regarda avec horreur le rouquin tomber de sa monture et heurter le sol. Le cheval fut également détruit et des morceaux de pierre jaillirent un peu partout. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, il avança en diagonale vers le roi adverse et cria fièrement :

\- **Échec et Mat !**

Le roi jeta son épée a ses pieds. Ils avaient gagné. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Ron. Hermione prit son pouls et informa Harry :

\- Il est juste évanoui. Il doit avoir une concussion mais à part ça, il n'a pas l'air sérieusement blessé.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda la porte suivante. Échangeant un regard, les deux gryffondors avancèrent. La salle suivante dégageait une odeur nauséabonde et ils en comprirent vite la raison : le cadavre d'un troll gisait sur le sol. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée :

**\- En voilà un qu'on aura pas à combattre.**

Hermione acquiesça distraitement mais son esprit était ailleurs. Un troll ? Après Halloween était-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, Harry avait déjà ouvert la porte suivante. Leur dernière épreuve. Les potions. À peine étaient-ils entrés que des flammes violettes apparurent dans le passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, leur barrant efficacement la route. Devant eux, une petite table leur faisait face, elle contenait sept flacons et un parchemin. Au-delà de cette table, un autre passage gardé par le feu les attendait. Hermione s'empara du parchemin et le lut à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils, concentrée :

_**Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. **_

_**Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, **_

_**L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège **_

_**Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, **_

_**Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie **_

_**Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, **_

_**Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, **_

_**Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices. **_

_**Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie, **_

_**Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.**_

_**Le second: différente à chaque extrémité, **_

_**Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée. **_

_**Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales, **_

_**Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale. **_

_**Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, **_

_**Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. **_

**\- Remarquable, c'est une énigme. C'est rare de les utiliser. Beaucoup de grands sorciers ne se ****reposent que sur leur magie et n'ont pas la moindre logique. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à ****trouver la solution. **

Harry s'accroupit à côté d'elle, gémissant :

**\- Et nous non plus !**

\- **Bien sûr que si, tous ce dont on a besoin est écrit ici : il y a sept bouteilles, l'une sert à ****retourner en arrière, une autre à aller de l'avant. Trois sont des poisons, deux du vin.**

Hermione se concentra, relut le parchemin, examina les bouteilles et finit par s'écrier, victorieuse :

**\- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est la plus petite bouteille qui permet de traverser les flammes ****noires et d'aller de l'avant ! **

Harry leva les yeux dans sa direction et observa la petite bouteille que Hermione lui montrait :

\- Il n'y en n'a pas assez pour nous deux.

Hermione acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre mais ne voulait pas l'accepter. Elle souffla profondément en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son camarade :

\- Tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry plongea ses émeraudes dans ses yeux gris :

**\- Si Rogue est là. S'il veut s'emparer de la pierre, s'il veut faire renaître Voldemort, on doit ****l'arrêter Hermione. Toi, retourne en arrière, retrouve Ron et prévenez Dumbledore. Si Rogue ****est bien de l'autre côté de ces flammes, je ne pourrais pas gagner. **

**\- Et si ce n'est pas Rogue qui t'attend ? Pas lui mais…**

Harry sourit :

**\- J'ai déjà eu de la chance une fois. Pourquoi pas deux ?**

Hermione serra les poings et, sans crier gare, se jeta dans les bras du brun.

\- Hermione !

\- Harry Potter, si tu oses mourir ce soir je trouverai un moyen de te ressusciter pour te tuer moi-même ! »

Harry éclata de rire et rendit son étreinte à Hermione. Celle-ci l'observa boire le contenu de la bouteille indiquée et traverser sans problème les flammes noires. Elle avala nerveusement sa salive, venait-elle de l'envoyer à la mort ? Secouant la tête, elle retourna auprès de Ron qui avait repris connaissance. En grommelant, il accepta son aide. Ils retournèrent dans la salle des clés et s'emparèrent des balais restant. Ils passèrent Touffu, toujours endormi, sans difficultés et bientôt furent loin du couloir maudit du troisième étage. C'est ce moment que choisit Ron pour s'évanouir. Hermione pesta, il était trop lourd pour elle ! Elle finit par utiliser le charme de lévitation et lévita le rouquin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne perdit pas de temps en les voyant arriver. Elle demanda à la jeune fille de déposer Ron sur l'un des lits. Hermione s'exécuta et résuma la situation à la gardienne du lieu et celle-ci, horrifiée, envoya une silhouette argentée – un patronus se rappela Hermione – par la fenêtre, sans nul doute pour prévenir le directeur.

Hermione venait de boire une potion calmante quand le directeur, le professeur Mcgonagall et… le professeur Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce. Le directeur portait Harry, inconscient, dans ses bras. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et commença à se lever mais le professeur Dumbledore leva une main, lui indiquant que son camarade allait bien. Il déposa le jeune homme sur un lit non loin de celui de Ron et se tourna vers la seule élève consciente :

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé Miss Granger ?

La gryffondor avala nerveusement sa salive, faisant appel au courage de sa maison et commença son récit. Elle expliqua que Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient perdus dans les couloirs, un soir après le couvre-feu – elle ne précisa pas comment ou pourquoi exactement, ils risquaient assez d'ennuis comme ça, sans rajouter en plus un duel qui n'avait même pas eu lieu – qu'ils avaient voulu se cacher de Rusard et, ce faisant, qu'ils avaient trouvé Touffu. Elle déclara qu'elle avait fait le lien entre le cambriolage de Gringott et la trappe sur laquelle était posé le cerbère. Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas incriminer Hagrid mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle raconta comment ils en étaient venus à chercher le nom de Nicolas Flamel, comment elle l'avait découvert, comment ils avaient découvert qui était derrière tout ça. Et enfin comment, ce soir, ils avaient décidé de passer sous la trappe. Elle conta leurs épreuves, le professeur Mcgonagall eut l'air impressionné quand le maître des potions eut l'air furieux qu'elle ait réussi à passer son épreuve ! Elle s'arrêta là car Harry avait dû continuer seul. Les professeurs étaient restés silencieux durant tout son récit. Épuisée, elle entendit seulement le directeur lui dire :

\- Merci de nous avoir tout dit, miss. »

avant que le sommeil l'appelle. Elle n'eut pas de rêves cette nuit là. Juste une sensation de chaleur et de sécurité comme si des bras forts l'enlaçaient dans une étreinte tendre pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, une mélodie inconnue et rassurante enchantait son sommeil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre  
_

_voilà donc pour ce 13e chapitre, on se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de la Révélation : plus que... 2... chapitres... avant la Révélation ! _

_Prochain chapitre : Fin d'année et retour à la maison ! _

_A très vite ! _


	15. 14 : fin d'année et retour à la maison !

_Hello, voici le 14e chapitre ! Et oui, j'avais bien dit que je publierais assez vite le prochain chapitre ! _

_Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent cette histoire, la mettent en favoris et me laissent des reviews, ça encourage vraiment à écrire la suite ! Alors voilà, vous n'avez pas eu à attendre une semaine cette fois ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Il y a un indice caché dans ce chapitre concernant l'identité des parents d'Hermione, le trouverez-vous ? Bonne lecture et à très vite ! _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_17\. Harry : Merci pour ta review, non ils ne vont pas avoir d'ennuis, ils ont quand même empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre ! En effet, ceci est le dernier chapitre pour la 1e année, après on passe aux vacances puis à l'année suivante ! Mais les vacances d'Hermione vont être assez mouvementées je pense... En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review, en effet ils ont fait du bon travail ensembles et ça continuera pour les années à venir ! Tu as été l'une des premières (ou l'un des premiers) a émettre des hypothèses sur l'identité des parents d'Hermione et à voir certains indices que j'avais caché dans mes chapitres ! Tu sauras donc au prochain chapitre si tes hypothèses étaient justes ou fausses ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_ATTENTION : CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENDRA UNE ROMANCE ENTRE HOMMES ET LA MENTION (uniquement la mention) D'UNE MPREG ! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS NE LISEZ PAS !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 14 : fin d'année et retour à la maison**

Hermione se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil. Elle était toujours à l'infirmerie, ses amis entouraient son lit. Olivia, Lisa, Kyle, Liam, Lauren, Lilian, tous étaient à ses côtés. Elle se redressa lentement et fut immédiatement prise dans une étreinte d'ourse signée Olivia.

« Ne. Me. Refait. Plus. Jamais. Une. Peur. Pareille !

Hermione sourit et serra fort son amie :

\- Je suis là, Olivia. Je vais bien.

La blonde s'éloigna et tout le monde vint l'enlacer un instant, ils avaient eu vraiment peur. Les rumeurs les plus folles parcouraient l'école. Lilian s'assit sur le bord du lit de la gryffondor et lui dit :

\- Raconte.

Et Hermione raconta, encore une fois, le conte de ce qu'avait été sa nuit. Le cerbère, le filet du diable, les clés volantes – sans doute l'épreuve la moins dangereuse – le jeu d'échec géant version sorcier, le troll – assommé, heureusement, finalement c'était peut-être cette épreuve la moins dangereuse, ils n'avaient rien eu à faire… à part peut-être se boucher le nez – les potions et l'énigme. Quand elle eut terminé, Olivia lui avait pris la main, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant une blessure sur son corps, Lilian avait le visage fermé et le regard sombre, les jumeaux la regardaient comme si, soudainement, une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première, Lisa la regardait, une main sur la bouche et Kyle lui lançait un regard incrédule :

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie ?

Hermione sourit à son ami, amusée :

\- J'ai neuf vies, comme les chats !

\- Bien, on a que sept ans à Poudlard, si tu grilles une vie par année, t'en aura encore deux pour après Poudlard. Mais évite d'accord ? Ça nous éviterait à tous des crises cardiaques. »

La déclaration de Lisa fit éclater de rire tout le monde. Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie le jour même, Ron pourrait sortir le jour suivant mais Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Hermione allait le voir tous les jours. Elle commençait à se rapprocher d'eux. Elle considérait presque Harry comme un frère. Deux jours plus tard, le professeur Mcgonagall l'informa que son ami s'était réveillé. Elle se précipita à l'infirmerie et discuta longuement avec lui. Notamment de ce qui s'était passé pour lui, après l'épreuve des potions. Apprendre que c'était Quirrell qui voulait la pierre depuis le début l'avait laissée complètement stupéfaite.

Le festin arriva vite. Hermione avait également parlé avec Neville. Elle s'était longuement excusée et avait expliqué au garçon la raison de son acte. Neville avait considérablement pâlit quand Hermione termina – pour une énième fois – son récit. Alors qu'elle applaudissait faiblement à l'annonce que sa maison était la dernière, le directeur se leva :

**« J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je ****commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley... Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à ****Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. **

Les applaudissements explosèrent à la table des lions, Ron n'en revenait pas mais le professeur Dumbledore continua :

**\- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait ****preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. **

Hermione s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille. Il avait bien dit cinquante points ?!

**\- Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a ****manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. **

La table des rouges et ors ne tenait plus en place ! Hermione calcula qu'ils étaient à présent à égalité avec les serpentards ! Mais leur directeur n'avait pas fini :

**\- ****Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire ****face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, ****j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.**

Neville, à côté d'Hermione, était complètement abasourdi ! Hermione passa son bras sur son épaule et lui murmura :

\- Tu les mérites vraiment Neville. Tu n'es pas un gryffondor pour rien tu sais ? »

Neville était trop hébété pour répondre correctement.

La fin de l'année était là, Hermione soupira profondément en montant à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle ne savait pas quel accueil lui réservait les Granger. Mais elle avait un rendez-vous à Gringott le 12 et partirait ensuite chez Olivia.

Ses amis s'installèrent avec elle dans le train. Olivia lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa famille, son frère, elle lui expliquait le métier de ses parents, Lilian discutait avec Lisa, Kyle, Lauren et Liam jouaient à la bataille explosive. Tout semblait parfait. Cette année avait été haute en couleurs et en évènements mais Hermione savait qu'elle y repenserait en riant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on affronte un troll, un chien à trois têtes, une plante meurtrière, un jeu d'échec mortel et une énigme périlleuse. La jeune fille espérait seulement que l'année prochaine serait plus calme. Ils arrivèrent à la gare, Olivia entraîna son amie avec elle vers un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux courts cheveux blonds, comme Olivia, mais aux yeux verts. Il sourit en les voyant arriver :

« Alors Olive, tu ne me présentes pas ?

La blonde roula des yeux :

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Olive !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione :

\- Hermione, je te présente Nathan, mon frère aîné, il est sorti de Poudlard l'année dernière. Nat' voici Hermione, une amie.

Le garçon posa son regard vert sur la jeune fille :

\- C'est donc toi qui a confondu le choixpeau ? D'après Olivia tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle.

\- D'après le choixpeau, j'aurai pu aller dans les Quatre Maisons ! Mais j'aime trop le rouge et l'or.

Le blond éclata de rire :

\- Tu me plais ! Alors tu viens chez nous à partir du 12, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Cool ! Alors à la prochaine fois, on doit y aller Olivia, papa et maman vont se demander ce que je fabrique.

La Serdaigle acquiesça, embrassa son amie et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Bon, alors à dans deux semaines Mia.

\- À dans deux semaines Livie. »

Maussade, Hermione franchit la barrière qui conduisait au monde moldu. Le monde qui avait été le sien depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Seulement, après voir appris qu'elle avait été adoptée, après avoir connu un monde qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, la vie rue Shakespeare lui apparaissait bien ennuyante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit Célia Granger qui l'attendait, seule, sur le quai de la gare de Londres.

Épuisée par son voyage et le silencieux repas familial où ses sœurs et son frères n'avaient pas arrêté de se moquer d'elle et de son ''anormalité'', elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle s'empara d'une pochette rouge où elle avait rangé toutes les lettres qu'elle avait écrit durant l'année. Elle en avait presque écrit une par semaine. Elle racontait sa vie au château, l'expérience avec le troll, avec Norbert, ses retenues, ses amis, elle n'avait rien cacher à son mystérieux daddy P. Prenant sa plume, elle commença à écrire :

_Cher Daddy P ou qui que tu sois réellement, _

_l'année scolaire s'est terminée. Je suis rentrée chez les Granger. La vie dans le monde moldu me __paraît bien monotone sans toute la magie que j'ai pu voir à Poudlard. Mes amis me manquent __aussi. Tu me manques toi aussi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Dans quelques jours, j'ai rendez-vous à __Gringott ! Je vais enfin savoir qui vous êtes ! Je vais faire le Test d'Héritage ! Je sais que, __puisque j'ai été adoptée, il y a peu de chance que je vous rencontre un jour, je sais que vous devez __être morts mais, j'aurais vos noms, après je n'aurais qu'à chercher des photos de vous, peut-être __que le professeur Mcgonagall m'aidera ? _

_Tu sais que des souvenirs me reviennent de plus en plus ? L'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé d'un immense __chien entièrement noir aux côtés d'un grand loup marron. Bon, je ne pense pas que ça soit un __souvenir mais j'ai aussi rêvé d'un moment où je me suis envolée vers les dernières étagères de la __bibliothèque parce que je voulais lire mais que je ne pouvais pas atteindre les livres… J'ai vraiment __fait exploser les étagères en tombant ? _

… _Tu sais, ça serait bien si tu pouvais répondre à mes lettres. Même juste une. Une seule. Une seule __suffirait mais je suppose que tu ne saurais pas quoi me dire. Qu'il y aurait trop de choses à me dire. _

_J'aimerai tellement vous avoir connu. Tous les deux, toi papa et maman aussi. Je vous aime fort. Et __je sais que… même si vous ne m'avez pas connue très longtemps, vous m'avez aimé également. _

_Hermione, princesse, little star. _

Hermione éteignit sa lampe de chevet et fut une nouvelle fois emportée dans cette maison aussi immense que lumineuse qui respirait l'amour et la sécurité. La maison où elle était née et où elle aurait dû grandir. Elle entendit à nouveau des rires lointains, elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante la parcourir et murmura dans son sommeil :

« Je saurais bientôt qui vous êtes. Promis. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre _

_Alors alors ? Des idées ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! _

_Compte à rebours final : plus que... 1... chapitre... et c'est... la... RÉVÉLATION ! _

_Non, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_A très vite pour la suite et la résolution de l'énigme qui entoure Hermione et ses parents ! _

_Prochain chapitre : Le Test ! Vais-je enfin savoir qui sont mes parents ?! _


	16. 15 : le Test !

_Hello ! Voilà le 15e chapitre ! Celui de la Révélation ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! _

_J'avais bien dit que je ne vous ferais pas attendre une semaine pour ce chapitre alors le voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! _

_Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, la mettent en favoris ou laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant pour écrire la suite !_

_So now, réponse aux reviews :_

_17\. Harry : Merci pour ta review, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Les réponses seront dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! Oui, en effet, c'est un peu triste que sa famille adoptive ne l'aime pas plus que ça mais j'ai mes raisons. Et c'est vrai, elle retrouve Olivia à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà enfin le 15e chapitre ! Celui de la Révélation ! Tu es sur la bonne voie avec tes déductions ! La réponse est juste en dessous ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Karine : Merci pour ta review ! Elle est très encourageante ! Voici donc le 15e chapitre avec la révélation sur les parents d'Hermione ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_SophiaSwan : Hello, merci pour ta review ! Elle était très encourageante ! Tu es sur la bonne voie avec tes hypothèses et tu vas trouver ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à Rogue avec Prince. Pour moi, c'est juste toujours Rogue. Enfin, la réponse est juste en-dessous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Vous allez donc découvrir les parents d'Hermione ! Bravo à tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient deviné leurs identités avant ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 15 : le Test ! Vais-je enfin savoir qui sont mes parents ?!**

Les premières semaines de juillet étaient passées incroyablement vite. Hermione se réveilla donc, nerveuse, le matin du 12 juillet, prête à découvrir le nom de ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde. Elle avait parlé à Célia des lois sorcières, l'informant que ses parents biologiques devaient être morts.Célia l'avait assurée qu'elle pouvait revenir ici autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait mais Hermione n'était plus à l'aise chez les Granger. Plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert Poudlard. Hermione se leva donc tôt, attrapa sa valise qu'elle avait fait la veille et quitta la maison de son enfance en ne laissant qu'un mot à Célia comme quoi elle reviendrait l'été prochain. Elle en avait informé tout le monde au repas d'hier soir. Elle avait quand même laissé à Célia une adresse où la poste moldue rejoignait la poste sorcière et d'où Célia pourrait lui écrire si elle le voulait.

Hermione soupira et se rendit au chaudron baveur. Elle se dirigea vers Florian Fortarôme pour un petit-déjeuner. Elle adorait la glace au cassis même si elle aimait aussi beaucoup chocolat-menthe. Elle avait rendez-vous à 10 heure à la banque de l'autre côté de la rue, il n'était que 9 heure. Elle sortit ses affaires de cours et commença ses devoirs. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire après tout. Elle découvrit vite cependant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Soupirant, elle remit son livre dans sa valise et se mit à imaginer ses parents. Son père en tout cas, comment s'appelait-il ? Peter ? Parker ? Parrish ? Pierre ? Patrick ? Et sa mère ? Jane ? Louise ? Marie ? Rosalie ? À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Avaient-ils des yeux gris comme elle ? Ou des cheveux châtains ?

Au milieu de toutes ses questions, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et bientôt, 10 heure arriva. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle se dirigea vers l'un des plus grands bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse, la banque de Gringott. Elle relut l'inscription placardée en haut de l'entrée :

**_Entre ici étranger, si tel est ton désir_**

**_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_**

**_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_**

**_De sa cupidité le prix devra payer._**

**_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_**

**_D'un trésor convoité, qui jamais ne fut tien,_**

**_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _**

**_le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._**

Elle prit une profonde respiration, fit appel au courage de sa maison et entra dans le hall de la seule banque sorcière. Elle avança vers un guichet et s'annonça:

« Hermione Granger. J'ai rendez-vous à 10 heure pour le Test d'Héritage.

Le gobelin la dévisagea, regarda ses papiers et répondit :

\- Bien sûr Miss Granger. »

Il fit appel à un autre gobelin qui demanda à Hermione de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit. Il la fit entrer dans un petit bureau derrière les guichets. Il s'assit derrière le bureau et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il lui expliqua :

« Bien. Je me nomme Rikphook et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre Test. Miss Granger, le Test d'Héritage que vous avez demandé va vous révéler le nom de vos parents, de votre parrain et de votre marraine ainsi que votre nom véritable si ce n'est pas Hermione Granger. Il vous révélera également la fortune dont vous disposez actuellement. Pour réaliser ce Test, j'ai simplement besoin de sept gouttes de votre sang qui doivent tomber sur ce parchemin ensorcelé.

Hermione acquiesça et prit le couteau que le banquier lui donnait. Elle fit couler sept gouttes de sang et attendit, le cœur battant que les mots apparaissent. Le gobelin avait pris le parchemin, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait donc rien voir. Elle le vit hausser les sourcils et lui tendre le parchemin. Ce qu'elle y lit la surprit au plus haut point :

_**Nom complet :** Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin_

_**Parents** _

_Sirius Orion Black Remus John Lupin _

_ (père porteur)_

_3 novembre 1959 10 mars 1960 _

_**Parrain et Marraine** _

_James Fleamont Potter Lily Violette Evans – Potter_

_27 mars 1960 – 31 octobre 1981 30 janvier 1960 – 31 octobre 1981_

_**Héritage :**_

_Coffre des Blacks_

_500 milliards Gallions 500 360 000 mornilles 400 000 noises_

_Ouvrages de magie _

_artefacts magiques_

_Coffre des Lestranges (par mariage dans la famille Black)_

_500 millions Gallions 300 000 mornilles 150 000 noises_

_Ouvrages de magie _

_artefacts magiques_

_Coffre des Potter (par héritage)_

_500 000 gallions_

_Total : 500 500 500 000 de Gallions, 500 660 000 mornilles, 550 000 noises_

_Coffre 710_

_100 gallions (renouvelés tous les ans)  
_

_Propriétés_

_Manoir des Blacks (12 square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre)_

_Cottage des Black (Bretagne, France)_

_Manoir des Blacks (Irlande)_

_Cottage des Black (Pays de Galle)_

_Manoir des Lestranges (Écosse)_

_Manoir des Lestrange (France)_

_Cottage des Potter (Irlande) par héritage_

Hermione relut la feuille plusieurs fois sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. Elle releva la tête vers Rikphook et demanda :

« Dans le monde sorcier, il est possible pour deux hommes… d'enfanter ?

\- Oui. Leur magie doit être puissante et compatible, tous les couples ne le peuvent pas mais c'est possible.

Hermione digéra l'information selon laquelle elle avait en fait deux pères mais pas de mère.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas deux dates en-dessous du nom de mes… pères ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont toujours en vie.

Hermione, qui avait retourné son attention sur le parchemin, releva la tête brutalement :

\- Pardon ? Ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en vie ? Pourquoi ai-je été adoptée alors ?

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils et déclara :

\- Je l'ignore mais je peux me renseigner.

Mais Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été orpheline. Elle avait été abandonnée.

\- Non. J'apprécie votre offre, mais je ne veux pas rechercher quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Rikphook hocha la tête, attendant une éventuelle prochaine question qui arriva rapidement :

\- Que signifie la notion ''père porteur'' ?

\- Elle désigne la personne qui vous a porté. Qui a été enceinte de vous.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se faisant lentement à l'idée de ce que lui disait le gobelin. Changeant de sujet elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que le coffre 710 ?

\- Il est à vous. C'est une sorte de cagnotte que les parents créent généralement pour leurs enfants, afin que ceux-ci soient indépendants s'ils veulent acheter des cadeaux ou ce genre de chose. 100 gallions y sont versés tous les ans depuis votre naissance, à la date de votre anniversaire. Il contient actuellement 1200 gallions.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite par sa fortune avant de continuer ses questions :

\- Et que signifie la notion ''par mariage'' et ''par héritage'' ? Dans le cas des Lestranges ?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange est née Black. Comme elle est à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, le coffre de cette famille revient au maître de famille, Sirius Black. Comme Sirius Black est également à Azkaban, ce coffre vous revient car vous êtes son héritière. En ce qui concerne les Potter, ils ont simplement donné ce cottage en héritage à vos pères.

\- Mon père est à Azkaban ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas accès à la retranscription du procès. Les Gobelins ne se mêlent pas aux affaires des sorciers.

\- Je comprends. Savez-vous qui pourrait me le dire ?

Le Gobelin prit un instant pour réfléchir et répondit :

\- Je pense que vous pourriez en parler à votre directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore est le Chef Suprême du Magenmagot. C'est son rôle de s'assurer que chaque prisonnier a eu droit à un procès avant d'être condamné.

\- Je vois. Merci pour toutes vos explications.

\- Miss Gran… Black-Lupin, vos pères étaient… sont des amis de notre nation. Vous êtes leur fille. Vous êtes considérée comme une amie de notre nation également.

Hermione resta un moment sans voix, incapable de savoir quoi répondre, elle finit par dire :

\- J'en suis honorée.

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de demander :

\- Savez-vous où est mon autre père ? Remus Lupin ?

\- Hélas non. Nos courriers lui arrivent et il nous répond mais nous sommes tout simplement incapables de le localiser. Nous pensons qu'il a dissimulé sa maison à l'aide de certains sorts de protection. Nous pouvons toutefois nous renseigner... Souhaitez-vous le contacter ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant mais elle connaissait sa réponse : ses parents étaient vivants et n'avaient pas voulu d'elle. C'était la seule explication. L'un de ses pères était en prison. L'autre l'avait abandonnée. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre contact avec lui. Par pour le moment.

\- Non merci. J'essaierai peut-être de le contacter plus tard mais pour le moment... je ne veux pas.

Rikphook acquiesça et changea le sujet :

\- Souhaitez-vous effectuer un retrait ? Pour vos achats scolaires ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle fut alors conduite au coffre 710 où elle retira 50 gallions, ce qui lui suffirait largement pour ses achats tout au long de l'année. Elle sortit de la banque totalement bouleversée et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir Olivia marcher rapidement dans sa direction. Les vacances allaient commencer.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ET VOILA ! Les parents d'Hermione sont maintenant révélés ! Mais que va-t-elle faire ? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à bientôt pour le 16e chapitre : Manoir Fawley et Généalogie Sorcière ! _

_Petit message : je pars à l'étranger pendant ces vacances, il est donc possible que je ne puisse pas publier pendant deux semaines mais je me rattraperai à mon retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _


	17. 17 : Manoir Fawley, généalogie sorcière

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà le chapitre 16 ! _

_Un grand MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris et me laissent des reviews ! J'adore ! _

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews :_

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, elle est toujours aussi encourageante ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Alors, pour te répondre : oui, Harry est toujours vivant mais les Potter étaient fortunés, Sirius et Remus étaient les meilleurs amis de James. J'ai trouvé ça normal qu'il leur laisse quelque chose après sa mort, bien sûr, c'est Harry qui héritera de la plus grosse part mais je trouvais ça juste que James lègue également quelque chose à ses deux frères de cœur. Effectivement, Dumby ne va pas être d'une grande aide mais on le verra plus tard. Quant à Ron, bien, il est déjà un profiteur donc oui, il va sûrement tenter quelque chose mais ce sera plus tard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Hello, merci pour ta review ! En effet, le fait qu'elle ait deux pères est un peu surprenant. Surtout que, si j'avais mis quelques indices pour Sirius, j'ai beaucoup caché Remus. Mais je trouve qu'ils feraient d'excellents parents et Hermione correspond très bien à un mélange des deux. Un côté très studieux et en même temps, quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et peut être... bien... une petite maraudeuse. Effectivement, elle n'aura pas accès aux retranscriptions du procès. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle va dire à Harry... bien, il suffit d'attendre la suite non ? Concernant sa fortune, disons qu'elle en a maintenant connaissance mais dans les faits, le seul coffre auquel elle a actuellement accès est le numéro 710. Les autres seront à elle à la mort de ses deux parents (donc pas pour tout de suite). La raison pour laquelle elle a été placée en adoption sera révélée plus tard dans l'histoire. Ah, le mystère de la lettre ! Réponse durant sa 3e année ! Quant à savoir à qui va-t-elle révéler quoi ? Eh bien, la réponse se trouve dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 16 : Manoir Fawley et généalogie sorcière**

Le manoir des Fawley était assez impressionnant. Olivia avait ri en voyant la tête de son amie face à sa maison :

« T'en fais pas, la plupart du temps, on utilise pas toutes les pièces.

Elle l'avait ensuite entraînée dans un hall spacieux illuminé par un lustre. À droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une grande armoire qu'Olivia ouvrit, elle y suspendit sa veste avant de se tourner vers son amie :

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Elle l'emmena dans un séjour immense, les murs étaient peints de différentes teintes de bleu, les fauteuils et les canapés étaient dans ces tons là également ou violets. Une cheminée avec un feu légèrement allumé trônait au milieu de la pièce. Poussées contre les murs, de grandes bibliothèques s'élevaient et Hermione crut un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites, il y avait tellement de livres !

Olivia rigola à la tête de la rouge et or et la poussa sur un canapé, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle lui désigna une grande porte peinte en argent :

\- Cette porte donne sur la salle de bal, on l'utilise pendant les fêtes ou les grandes réunions mais on ne devrait pas l'utiliser pendant les vacances. De l'autre côté du hall, il y a la cuisine, c'est le domaine des elfes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Les elfes ?

\- Oui. Les elfes de maison sont des êtres qui aident les familles de sorciers à prendre soin de leur maison ou d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont nos serviteurs, ils nettoient, font la cuisine, s'occupent du linge etc.

\- Sont-ils payés ?

\- Non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Lorsqu'une famille sorcière acquiert un elfe, un lien se forme entre le maître de maison et l'elfe. Mieux l'elfe est traité, plus le lien sera fort et c'est valable dans le cas contraire : si l'elfe est maltraité, le lien sera de plus en plus faible. Mais, pour les elfes, c'est dans leur nature même de servir. Je sais que mes parents accordent un jour de repos par semaine aux elfes.

Hermione tint sa langue en se disant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce monde, Olivia continua :

\- Ici, on est au rez-de-chaussée. Le premier étage contient ma chambre, où tu dormiras, si tu es d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et la serdaigle continua :

\- Ma chambre, celle de mon frère, de mes parents, une chambre d'ami et deux salles de bain. Au deuxième étage, il y a le bureau de mon père, celui de mon frère et notre bibliothèque. Là, tu ne risqueras pas de te perdre, les portes des bureaux ne s'ouvriront que si tu frappes, précaution comme ils travaillent tous deux au ministère. Enfin, le troisième étage est uniquement constitué de chambres qu'on réserve pour les grandes occasions. Au dernier étage, tu as juste le grenier. Oh, j'allais oublier, le sous-sol contient la cave à vin et le laboratoire de ma mère, elle travaille au département des mystères, donc elle fait plein de choses, potions, sorts, etc.. N'y va pas. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule !

Hermione hocha la tête mais son regard était arrêté sur le seul mur entièrement visible du salon. Elle s'en approcha curieusement. Il représentait un… arbre généalogique ! Les noms et les visages étaient reliés entre eux par des feuilles argentées. Hermione contempla un long moment l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire son attention. Tout en haut de l'arbre, il y avait écrit Alphard Black à côté du nom Elliane Fawley. Hermione se tourna vers son amie :

\- Tu as un lien avec la famille black ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

\- À l'époque, les sangs-purs ne se mariaient qu'entre sangs-purs, on a vite fait de relier toutes les familles. Elliane est ma grande-tante du côté de mon père. Elle est décédée environ cinq ans après leur mariage je crois. En 1975, Alphard a été banni de la famille Black mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Hermione retourna son attention sur la tapisserie et vit apparaître le nom Lestrange, elle s'exclama :

\- Tu es reliée aux Lestranges aussi ?

\- Oui. Bellatrix Lestrange est née Black.

\- Qui est-elle exactement ?

Olivia lui lança un regard étrange avant de répondre :

\- Tu as lu sur Tu-sais-qui ?

Hermione acquiesça même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les sorciers ne l'appelaient pas par son nom. Ce n'était pas comme si un nom pouvait tuer !

\- Elle était son bras-droit. L'une de ses suivantes les plus folles et les plus mortelles. Elle a détruit un bon nombre de famille à elle seule. Tout comme ses cousins.

\- Ses cousins ?

Olivia lui indiqua deux autres noms sur la tapisserie familiale :

\- Sirius et Regulus Black. Ils ont tous les deux rejoint le camp de Tu-sais-qui. Regulus est mort en 1980 et Sirius est à Azkaban avec les autres mangemorts.

\- Mangemorts ?

\- Le nom des partisans de Tu-sais-qui. Aucune famille n'a été épargnée par la première guerre. Les Blacks font parties des familles les plus sombres de notre monde. Plongés dans la magie noire jusqu'au bout, tous à Serpentard.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore des Blacks ?

\- Pas de nom. Narcissa Malefoy est née Black, Draco a du sang de cette famille en lui.

Hermione marmonna tout bas, pensant à son propre lien avec les Black :

\- Tu parles d'un héritage !

Olivia poursuivit :

\- Il y a aussi Andromeda Tonks. Elle a été bannie de sa famille pour avoir fait annuler son mariage arrangé et s'être mariée avec quelqu'un que sa famille jugeait comme ''impur''.

\- Impur ?

\- Ted Tonks est un né-moldu. La devise des Blacks est ''toujours pur''. Ils ont eu une fille ensemble, Tonks, elle refuse qu'on l'appelle autrement, je ne sais même pas son prénom !

Hermione rit légèrement aux paroles de son amie. Mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avait-elle été abandonnée parce que sa famille ne la considérait pas ''pure'' ? Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir été élevée par les Malfoys.

Toute autre pensée fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Nathan qui sortit de la cheminée en époussetant ses robes violettes sous les yeux ronds de la sorcière. Il releva la tête, la vit et s'exclama :

\- Mione ! Olive tu aurais pu me rappeler que c'était aujourd'hui !

''Olive'' se contenta de lui tirer la langue tandis qu'Hermione leva un sourcil :

\- Mione ?

Le blond lui lança un sourire éblouissant :

\- Hermione est un joli prénom mais beaucoup trop long : Mione ! Et tutoies-moi bien sûr.

La nouvelle surnommée acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Olivia demanda alors :

\- Comment s'est passée la séance ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas en parler petite sœur. »

Avec ça, il l'embrassa sur le front envoya un sourire un tantinet taquin à Hermione et quitta la pièce. Hermione se laissa conduire par son amie à la chambre qu'elles partageraient ensembles. La chambre était… à l'image de son occupante. Tout était en bleu. Le lit – avec des draps bleus – était poussé contre le mur à droite, juste après une armoire portant des miroirs sur les battants. Un bureau assez bien rangé, à côté d'une bibliothèque – encore et toujours des livres – au contenu très varié, un poster des Harpies de Hollyhead décorait le mur mais c'était le seul, sinon elle avait punaisé des photos d'elle, de ses amis, de sa famille, un attrape-rêve dans le style indien, des photos de son chat Piou, la boule de fourrure noire et blanche était d'ailleurs étalée sur le lit. Dans un coin de la pièce, Olivia avait installé un autre lit, avec une table de chevet, pour elle. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Elle entendait Olivia lui parler et elle répondait distraitement mais son esprit n'était pas ici. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le morceau de parchemin portant le sceau de la banque, caché au fond de sa valise.

Elle furent ensuite appelées pour le dîner. Olivia conduisit Hermione à la salle à manger, entre la cuisine et le salon et Hermione rencontra les parents de son amie pour la première fois.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Hermione ? Je suis Marianne.

Hermione regarda la femme qui lui faisait face, Olivia était son portrait craché, les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux turquoises, le même sourire… impressionnant. Un homme vint ensuite la saluer :

\- Bonjour Hermione, je suis Dave, le père d'Olivia et Nathan.

Dave était un homme assez grand avec des cheveux châtains légèrement en bataille et des yeux verts pétillants. Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait et tous s'installèrent. Ce fut Marianne qui entama la discussion :

\- Alors, vous êtes dans deux maisons différentes n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous êtes-vous rapprochées ?

Les deux filles partagèrent un regard :

\- Dans la bibliothèque. Les filles de mon dortoir… disons que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec elles… à chaque pause j'allais à la bibliothèque et j'y ai rencontré Olivia quand elle m'a demandée si elle pouvait s'asseoir à la même table que moi. »

Le dîner continua agréablement et bientôt, les filles montèrent se coucher. Hermione était épuisée mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Selon Olivia, tous les Blacks avait fini à Serpentard, était-ce cela qu'avait voulu lui dire le choixpeau ? Elle repensa aux paroles de l'artefact :

_« Le sang qui coule en toi a jadis occupé les bancs de Serpentard mais tu as aussi l'intelligence des __Serdaigle, et la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Mais il te faudra bien plus que ça si tu veux résoudre __l'énigme que tu es. Si ton sang a jadis été chez les serpents, il a aussi été chez les lions, et c'est là __que je vais t'envoyer. Dans ta quête, tu avanceras grâce à ta ruse et à ta sagesse, tu te découvriras __toi-même et tes vrais amis grâce à ta loyauté, mais c'est ta force et ton courage qui te guideront sur __ton chemin. Aussi, le seul endroit où tu pourras trouver ta famille c'est à GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Elle ne rêva pas de chaleur ou de mélodie rassurante cette nuit là, ni même de bras tendres. Elle rêva de pièces sombres, de rayons verts, de barreaux, de rires démoniaques et d'une voix qui ne répétait qu'une seule chose : « Toujours Purs. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 16e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_J'ai complètement inventé la relation entre Elliane Fawley et Alphard pour cette histoire ! _

_Petite explication sur la famille Fawley : Marianne Fawley travaille au département des mystères, Dave Fawley est le directeur du département de régulation des créatures magiques et Nathan travaille au service judiciaire du ministère. Il est celui qui siège au Magenmagot, il a sept ans d'écart avec Olivia et Hermione. _

_P__rochain chapitre : Lois sorcières et créatures magiques ! _


	18. 17 : Lois sorcières et créatures magique

_Hello, voilà le chapitre 17, comme je n'ai pas publié pendant deux semaines, je publie donc deux chapitres d'un coup !  
_

_tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris ou me laissent des reviews m'encouragent, alors un grand Merci à vous tous et vous toutes ! _

_Réponse aux reviews now : _

_Adenoide : Hello, merci pour ta review effectivement, Hermione n'apprend que des rumeurs, à elle donc de démêler le vrai du faux. Et non, elle ne pourra pas compter sur Dumby pour cette tâche. Pour Nathan, c'est une idée à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Il ne l'aidera pas pour cette affaire là mais peut-être pour plus tard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Karine : Hello, merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'avais quand même bien caché son identité. Même s'il y avait quelques indices dans l'histoire, il fallait les trouver et les reconstituer, ce n'était pas facile mais du coup, je pense que j'ai surpris beaucoup de monde. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire avec les chapitres à venir. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 17 : lois sorcières et créatures magiques**

Hermione était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque des Fawley, un livre à la main. Olivia était dans une position similaire, face à elle. Depuis son passage à Gringott, Hermione avait tenté de se renseigner sur ce que signifiait le fait d'être ''un ami de la nation'' pour les gobelins. Elle avait laissé de côté ses recherches concernant sa famille pour le moment. Si personne ne s'était inquiétée pour elle, malgré le fait qu'une bonne partie de sa famille était encore en vie, pourquoi tenterait-elle d'aller à leur rencontre ? Et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir un père criminel. Mais ça faisait quand même mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle soit envoyée chez des moldus. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une fille ? Une sang-mêlée ? Elle avait beau essayé, elle ne parvenait pas à démêler l'histoire de sa famille entre sa naissance et… l'évènement qui avait engendré le fait qu'elle soit adoptée par des moldus et que l'un de ses pères soit envoyé en prison. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucunes idées de ce qu'avait bien pu être cet évènement. La jeune sorcière poussa un profond soupir et reposa le livre après s'être rendue compte qu'elle l'avait déjà feuilleté. Olivia haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers son amie et sourit au sens de l'observation de la jeune blonde :

\- Rien Olivia.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je sais que quelque chose te turlupines et je veux t'aider mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne me parles pas.

Hermione ne répondit pas et Olivia continua sur un ton plus doux :

\- Hermione, tu peux absolument tout me dire. Je ne te jugerais jamais. Je sais que tu es bouleversée par ce que tu as découvert à Gringott – oui je sais ce qui a dû t'arriver à la banque, je ne suis pas idiote – et je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour y voir un peu plus clair dans ce que tu as découvert, quoi que ce soit mais sache que je suis là. Je veux t'aider. Je ne te demande pas de me dire le nom de tes parents ou ton nom de famille. Ce sont des informations totalement personnelles et j'accepte complètement que tu m'en informe – ou pas – à ton rythme. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider si je n'ai aucunes pistes pour le faire.

Hermione soupira, elle voulait laisser la question de sa famille de côté pour le moment alors elle décida :

\- J'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse m'expliquer les droits de ceux que les sorciers appellent ''créatures'' comme les gobelins ou les centaures.

Ou les loups-garous pensa-t-elle, l'interdiction de vivre avec un enfant pour un loups-garou l'avait laissée perplexe, tout comme le loup de son dernier rêve. À sa grande surprise, le visage d'Olivia s'éclaira d'un grand sourire :

\- C'est tout ?! Mais il suffisait de me le dire ! Hermione, mon père travaille au ministère en tant que directeur du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ! Il travaille avec elles ! Il pourra répondre à toutes tes questions !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était aussi simple ! La solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début ?!

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui ! Va le voir, il doit être au salon ! Vas-y je te dis ! »

Hermione sortit alors de la bibliothèque et descendit dans le salon pour y trouver effectivement Dave Fawley. Le sorcier leva les yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle s'installa en face de lui, prenant un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. Il lui sourit gentiment :

« Voudrais-tu me parler de quelque chose Hermione ?

Elle acquiesça :

\- Je… je suis allée faire un Test d'Héritage à la banque et le gobelin qui s'est occupé de mon test a utilisé un terme que je ne comprends pas très bien. Olivia m'a dit que vous êtes en charge des Créatures Magiques au Ministère alors…

\- Je vois. Quel terme a été employé ?

\- Rikphook m'a dit que mes parents étaient des ''amis de leur nation'' et que, par conséquent, j'en étais une également.

Elle leva le regard de ses mains pour trouver un homme stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Il se reprit et expliqua :

\- Hermione, avant tout, tu dois savoir que la nation des Gobelins, Gringott également, est indépendante du Ministère. Il y a eu de nombreuses guerres entre les sorciers et les gobelins. Des guerres qui ont mené à des traités pour pouvoir vivre en paix, ensembles. Mais les gobelins sont l'une des rares créatures qui ne tombent pas sous la juridiction du Ministère. Ils possèdent une magie qui est propre à leur peuple, et un système juridique propre à leur nation. Je te donne un exemple : si un voleur – un sorcier – se fait prendre en train de réaliser son méfait à Gringott par les gobelins, ceux-ci ont tout à fait le droit de le juger selon _leurs_ lois. De plus, les gobelins sont des créatures très… impressionnantes, ils ont beaucoup de moyens d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. C'est comme deux royaumes qui cohabiteraient sur le même territoire.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, absorbant tout ce que le sorcier lui racontait.

\- Hermione, le fait d'être reconnue ''ami(e) de la nation'' est le plus haut titre que les gobelins peuvent accorder à un sorcier. Avec ce titre, peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu te trouveras, les gobelins seront là pour t'apporter toute l'aide qu'ils pourront. Par exemple, si tu es en fuite, tu peux leur demander l'asile et le ministère ne pourra rien faire. Cependant, je te conseille de dissimuler le fait que tu possèdes un tel titre.

Hermione, interloquée demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Si ce titre est si important, pourquoi devrais-je le cacher ?

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est un titre que beaucoup t'envieront. Certaines personnes seraient poussées à t'approcher uniquement pour bénéficier des avantages de ce titre. Avoir l'aide des gobelins dans tout ce qui peut concerner les transactions financières ou le business en général est un avantage non négligeable pour beaucoup de personnes, même si, en dehors de la banque, ce titre n'a presque pas de valeurs. À ma connaissance, la seule famille qui était des amis des gobelins étaient les Potter.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'écarquiller les yeux ! Harry était donc également considéré comme un ami de la nation des gobelins ! Mais elle avait d'autres questions concernant une toute autre ''créature'' :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler des… des loups-garous ?

Dave lui lança un regard scrutateur avant de demander prudent :

\- Pourquoi eux ?

\- J'ai appris que j'avais été adoptée avant la rentrée de septembre. Du coup, j'ai recherché tous les textes de lois concernant l'adoption. J'ai lu que les loups-garous ont interdiction de vivre seul avec un enfant que l'enfant soit le leur ou non. Pourquoi ?

Le père de son amie prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre :

\- Les loups-garous font parties des espèces jugées dangereuses par la société sorcière. Ils n'ont quasiment aucuns droits. Ils ne peuvent presque pas travailler ou pratiquer la magie et ça leur est même difficile de trouver un endroit ou vivre – un studio ou une maison. Ils sont considérés comme ''inférieurs'' aux sorciers et sont donc rejetés. Du fait de leur… dangerosité, il leur est interdit de vivre avec un enfant seul. Les couples humains – loups-garou sont très mal vus mais autorisés, cependant, si le partenaire humain vient à mourir, l'enfant sera confié à la famille humaine ou adopté mais en aucuns cas ne pourra rester avec le loup-garou.

Hermione fronça les sourcils

\- Mais… enfin… j'ai été élevée par des moldus mais dans les contes moldus, les loups-garous ne se transforment qu'une fois par mois. À la pleine lune. C'est différent en réalité ?

Dave arqua un sourcil :

\- Non. Les loups-garous ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune pourquoi ?

\- Mais… dans ce cas… pourquoi sont-ils considérés dangereux ? Je veux dire, s'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie et ne se transforment qu'une nuit par mois, ils ne sont dangereux que pendant cette nuit. Les sorciers eux, sont dangereux tout le temps puisqu'ils peuvent utiliser la magie.

Dave soupira :

\- Tu as raison Hermione. Mais tout le monde ne voit pas comme toi. Regarde ce que nous apprend l'histoire. L'Histoire est remplie de guerres entre gens différents. Celles contre les gobelins ne sont qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Où qu'on aille, les gens ''différents'' sont rejetés. La société sorcière est très loin d'une société tolérante. Ceux qui détiennent le maximum de pouvoir politique sont des sorciers venant de familles de sangs-purs, des puristes qui veulent conserver les anciennes traditions et leurs sangs soi-disant pur. Un loup-garou est considéré comme impur, il doit donc être rejeté.

\- Mais c'est barbare ! L'Histoire nous apprend aussi que les peuples oppressés finissent toujours par se révolter ! Si les loups-garous s'unissaient sous une même bannière pour se révolter contre le gouvernement qui les oppresse, ils gagneraient !

\- Et c'est pour ça que la société anglaise a interdit les meutes sur son territoire. Les loups-garous ont, basiquement, le seul droit d'exister en Angleterre.

\- C'est monstrueux !

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Hermione et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce travail.

Hermione cligna des yeux

\- Comment ça ?

\- À mes yeux, un être vivant est identifiable par six aspect : il naît, il respire, il grandit, il se nourrit, il se reproduit et il meurt. Ce qui définit les plantes, les animaux, les êtres humains et les créatures magiques. Ce qui nous différencie des plantes c'est que nous avons un langage. Les animaux ont un langage même si nous ne le comprenons pas forcément. Et ce qui différencie les animaux de l'Homme c'est le fait que l'Homme sait qu'il est mortel. Les animaux pressentent leurs morts mais ne savent pas qu'ils vont mourir. Ils ne comprennent pas le principe de la mort. L'Homme sait qu'il n'est pas éternel. Je me base sur cette définition dans mon travail. Tout être se sachant mortel est humain à mes yeux. J'ai choisi mon travail parce que je pense tout simplement que les êtres que je vois chaque jour préfère parler avec quelqu'un qui les voit en tant qu'êtres qu'avec quelqu'un qui les voit uniquement en tant que créature inférieure. Ils ne sont pas inférieurs. Ils sont différents. Mais l'Homme est malheureusement connu pour rejeter la différence. »

Hermione hocha tristement la tête. C'était vrai. Les Granger n'étaient qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Hermione alla retrouver Olivia. Ses rêves furent peuplées de sa famille qui l'avait rejetée et elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment la connaître.

Mais, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce petit mot signé Daddy P. La personne ayant signé ce mot avait pourtant dû l'aimer non ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce 17e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_samedi prochain chapitre 18 : Poudlard, 2e rentrée !_

_Des personnages connus de l'histoire vont faire leurs apparitions ! A bientôt ! _


	19. 18 : Poudlard Express, 2e fois !

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, désolée pour le petit contre-temps, je viens de récupérer mon ordi après l'avoir emmené à réparer ! Je n'avais plus de traitement de texte !  
_

_Enfin c'est réparé maintenant, donc je veux dire un grand MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent et mettent en favoris mon histoire ! Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, reviews auxquelles je vais répondre dès maintenant ! _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé mon histoire intéressante et j'espère que tu continueras à la trouver intéressante. Effectivement, le fait qu'elle ait atterri chez des moldus n'est pas encore expliqué. Par contre, ATTENTION : Hermione ne sait pas que Remus est un loup-garou. Tout ce qu'elle sait actuellement c'est que les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit d'élever un enfant. Elle a rêvé d'un loup et d'un chien mais pour le moment, elle n'a pas assez d'indices pour faire le lien avec ses parents ! Il ne faut pas tout confondre ! Nous, (lecteurs(trices) et écrivaine) savons que Remus est un loup-garou mais Hermione ne le sait pas encore ! Donc, elle a juste la donnée que Remus est encore en vie, donc oui, elle se sent abandonnée et rejetée, raison pour laquelle elle décide de ne pas le contacter. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'intéresseras autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Olivia a faux sur pas mal de choses, mais elle ne fait que répéter tout ce qu'on lui a dit sur les Black. Quand un sorcier tourne mal, il est facile de dire qu'il a été à Serpentard et d'effacer la réalité comme si ça expliquait tout. Et oui, Hermione va rester cachée encore un peu pour ne pas s'attirer la haine des autres élèves de sa classe. Le nom des Black n'est pas encore bien vu et Draco n'en raterait pas une, c'est sûr ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien la famille Fawley et si tu trouves leur manoir immense, que diras-tu lorsque j'en décrirai un autre plus tard dans l'histoire ? Effectivement, la façon de traiter les créatures magiques dans le monde sorcier est injuste et cruelle mais c'est malheureusement ainsi. En effet, Dave Fawley ne croit pas à ces discriminations et peut donc aider Hermione, sur certains points. Et oui bien sûr, pour Sirius et Remus, Hermione était ''leur princesse'', ils l'ont toujours aimée !__ J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 18 : Poudlard Express, 2ème fois**

Hermione sourit aux parents d'Olivia et les remercia encore une fois pour l'avoir invitée pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Elle s'était vraiment éclatée ! Elle monta dans le Poudlard Epress avec son amie blonde et elles trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Toutes deux se plongèrent dans la lecture jusqu'à ce que leurs amis les rejoignent. Les jumeaux furent les premiers. Ils étaient rayonnants, Hermione arqua un sourcil :

« J'ai l'impression que certains ont passé de bonnes vacances…

Lauren éclata de rire en s'installant sur la banquette en face d'elle

\- Ça tu peux le dire ! On est allé en Amérique ! D'abord pour les canyons puis pour la forêt amazonienne ! Cette forêt est une mine d'or en plantes et en créatures magiques, c'est très impressionnant ! Maman a pu refaire tout son stock d'ingrédients en potion sans problème, c'était génial !

Kyle entra à son tour dans le compartiment, il portait la cage d'une chouette effraie de taille moyenne aux plumes marrons, il avait un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Saphir, ma chouette effraie.

Liam, fan des animaux, s'approcha de plus près :

\- Elle est magnifique, où l'as-tu achetée ?

\- En Égypte. Là-bas, elles vivent dans la forêt africaine, certains les capturent, les dressent puis les vendent. J'ai eu un coup de cœur en la voyant et depuis, elle est à moi.

\- T'es allé en Égypte ?!

\- Ouais, pour le boulot de mon père, il est briseur de sort à Gringott et les gobelins avaient besoin de lui. Du coup, toute la famille a voyagé, les pyramides étaient incroyables !

Lilian entra à son tour et poussa un profond soupir en se jetant sur la banquette, Olivia pouffa :

\- Pour un peu, on croirait que tu préfères Poudlard aux vacances.

La brune sourit :

\- À ces vacances-là, c'est sûr, j'en pouvais plus ! Père et mère travaillent tous les deux au département de la justice magique, ils ont enchaîné les réceptions du ministère et soit j'allais avec eux, soit je restais seule, c'était épuisant ! Je suis contente de retrouver le château, il y a moins de problèmes politiques là-bas !

Il ne manquait plus que Lisa qui ne tarda pas à arriver, essoufflée :

\- Salut tout le monde ! Mon père a pas vu le temps passer ! On a failli être en retard !

La serdaigle s'installa à côté de Kyle et sourit :

\- Et vous alors ? Vos vacances ? »

tout le monde raconta ses vacances, le voyage se passait bien. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et deux jeunes filles entrèrent, déjà vêtues de leurs robes. L'une était rousse aux yeux marrons, l'autre était blonde aux yeux bleus, un air rêveur peint sur le visage. Ce fut la rouquine qui parla en premier :

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche mon frère…

Olivia arqua un sourcil :

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Ron Weasley.

Hermione examina la nouvelle venue un peu plus attentivement, Lilian avait déjà détourné le regard, elle ne supportait pas Ronald. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

\- Non on ne l'a pas vu. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur en plus de tous ses frères.

La fillette rougit et déclara :

\- Je suis la dernière de la famille, Ginny, c'est ma première année, et elle c'est Luna Lovegood. Elle entre aussi en première année.

La jeune blonde posa son regard sur Hermione et déclara doucement :

\- Des nargoles t'embrouillent l'esprit mais tu devrais bientôt trouver des réponses à tes questions.

Hermione cligna des yeux et Ginny expliqua :

\- Luna voit des créatures qui sont généralement invisibles aux autres. Elle est toujours comme ça. Merci, je vais aller voir si mon frère est plus loin.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, Luna dit à Ginny :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me crois pas quand je dis qu'il y a des joncheruines dans tes affaires que c'est faux. »

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis, arqua ses sourcils et haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, ils n'allaient pas arriver avant plusieurs heures.

Finalement arrivés, tous se dirigèrent vers les diligences qui étaient connues pour avancer toutes seules. Hermione eut sa deuxième vision du château et elle le trouva toujours aussi beau. Alors qu'elle était assise à la table des griffons, elle remarqua que ni Ron ni Harry n'étaient présents. Pourtant les jumeaux et leur aîné, Percy, étaient bien là. Ses questions furent distraites par l'arrivée des premières années. Parmi eux, elle repéra les filles croisées dans le train, marchant l'une à côté de l'autre. Le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_Voici plus de milles ans_

_Que je m'occupe de la Répartition_

_Chaque année je coiffe des adolescents_

_Et vous envoie dans votre nouvelle Maison_

_À Poufsouffle vous irez_

_Si vous êtes justes, loyaux et travailleurs acharnés_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera_

_Si vous avez le goût de la réflexion qu'appréciait Rowena_

_Soyez courageux et forts_

_Vous aurez votre place à Gryffondor_

_Soyez ambitieux, ayez la ruse du renard_

_Et vous irez tout droit à Serpentard_

_À présent, sur votre tête placez-moi,_

_Ouvrez vos cœurs et entendez ma voix_

_Écoutez ma raison et vous connaîtrez le nom_

_De votre nouvelle Maison. _

Hermione applaudit avec les autres et la Répartition commença. Le premier gryffondor fut un certain Colin Crivey qui semblait particulièrement enthousiaste et qui fut chaleureusement accueilli à la table des lions. Arrivé au L, Hermione écouta la répartition quand la jeune blonde du train s'avança. Le choixpeau lui parla un moment avant de s'exclamer :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Hermione vit Olivia, Lisa et Kyle applaudir leur nouvelle recrue et cela continua. Vers la fin de la liste, Ginevra Weasley fut enfin appelée. Le choixpeau n'effleura sa tête qu'un instant avant de crier :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La jeune rouquine, toute heureuse, se précipita sur la table des rouges et ors sous les applaudissements et les acclamations de ses frères aînés. Une fois la Répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence :

« Maintenant que vous avez tous été répartis, j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots. J'informe les nouveaux élèves et rappelle aux anciens que la Forêt Interdite est, comme le dit son nom, strictement interdite. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'avec la perte du professeur Quirell, nous avons donc un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Chers élèves, veuillez applaudir le professeur Gilderoy Lockheart. »

Hermione leva la tête pour voir un homme blond se lever et saluer les étudiants avec de grands gestes exagérés, un air pompeux sur le visage. Hermione et Olivia avait passé l'été à éplucher ses livres pour se rendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fabulateur. Pour accomplir tout ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait dû se trouver à trois endroits au même moment ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Les deux filles s'étaient ensuite amusées à se faire des tests loufoques sur la vie de l'homme, elles avaient eu des fous-rires mémorables. Mais la gryffondor avait également eu du mal à accepter certains moyens qu'il utilisait pour se débarrasser de ''monstrueux prédateurs''. Particulièrement du loup-garou. Elle échangea un regard avec Olivia, remerciant silencieusement les parents de son amie qui leur avait fourni à toutes les deux des livres contenant des _véritables_ sortilèges de défense vu normalement durant la deuxième année. Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée par les applaudissements que recevait le professeur. Il n'avait rien fait pour les mériter ! Les gens n'avaient vraiment pas de jugeote!

Le festin terminé, elle monta dans son dortoir et s'endormit aussitôt, serrant son chien en peluche - Paddy - contre elle.

La jeune gryffondor se réveilla le lendemain matin et descendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle remarqua que Ron et Harry avaient rejoint la table entre temps mais qu'ils faisaient profil bas. Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier, journal auquel elle s'était abonnée :

**_VOITURE VOLANTE VUE PAR 9 MOLDUS ! SECRET DE NOTRE MONDE MENACE ! _**

La photo de l'article montrait une Ford Anglia avec deux garçons à son bord qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Entre la photo et les mines de Ron et Harry, c'était facile de faire le lien. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête du journal, elle vit que Ron regardait avec horreur une lettre rouge d'où s'échappait de la fumée. Alors que le rouquin ouvrit la lettre, une voix aussi furieuse que stridente envahit le hall :

**« VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA ME M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AI SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !**

Hermione regarda la lettre en clignant des yeux, jamais elle n'avait entendu une voix aussi assourdissante !

\- **… REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER !**

Hermione vit Harry baisser la tête à son nom, elle soupira, attendant la fin de la diatribe de la mère en colère.

\- … **ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON ! »**

Hermione soupira de soulagement quand la lettre s'enflamma. Ron semblait essayer de disparaître sous la table et Harry n'était pas mieux. Elle vit Joëlle, la préfète se diriger vers elle et lui donner son emploi du temps. Elle n'avait que quatre heures de cours aujourd'hui, ne commençant qu'à 10 heure. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour potasser encore un peu ses livres de défense. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec le sortilège d'immobilisation.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 18e chapitre_

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre et j'ai inventé la chanson du choixpeau puisque, dans le livre, Harry et Ron manquent la Répartition. _

_On découvre finalement, Ginny et Luna, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_A bientôt pour le 19e chapitre : 1ers cours : mandragores hurlantes et lutins de Cornouailles ! _


	20. 19 : 1ers cours mandragores et lutins

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà le 19e chapitre ! Le premier cours (catastrophique) du ''génial'' professeur Lockhart ! _

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste super et particulièrement encourageant ! _

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews : _

_SophiaSwan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Effectivement, je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione soit énamourée devant Lockhart, ça ne collait tout simplement pas avec le personnage que j'avais créé. Elle va en effet faire le lien avec Remus mais elle aura de l'aide... inattendue. Merci, je compte bien mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, les sangs-purs font actuellement la loi même si Hermione va pouvoir changer un peu les choses c'est toujours vrai pour l'instant. Quant à Ginny, moi-même je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire avec elle. Est-ce que je suis le canon et que je la mets en couple avec Harry ? Est-ce que je change complètement ? C'est encore en réflexion. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Toujours aussi encourageante, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Elle est très encourageante ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, le chapitre 18 était un peu court mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à mettre. Celui-ci est un petit peu plus long. Effectivement, ce chapitre m'a permis de présenter Luna et Ginny, Luna est une des amies d'Hermione du coup, je voulais la faire apparaître tôt. Elle est aussi, avec Hermione, l'une de mes personnages féminins préférés. Oui Ginny devrait suivre les conseils de Luna mais qui écoute Luna ? Malheureusement, pas assez de gens ! En effet, je ne voulais pas changer l'aventure avec la voiture volante pour Ron et Harry. Je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé la chanson car je l'ai inventée. Vu que les romans sont du point de vue de Harry et qu'il n'assiste pas à la Répartition cette année-là, j'ai dû inventer la chanson. Et oui, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'Hermione soit énamourée face à Lckhart, elle est trop intelligente pour ça ! Oui, on ne peut pas dire que la beuglante était un moment facile pour eux deux. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il en est dans le film, j'ai pris le texte du roman. En effet, une nouvelle année démarre sur de bonnes bases ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 19 : Premiers cours : Mandragores hurlantes et Lutins de Cornouailles**

Le premier jour passa assez rapidement, c'était principalement des révisions de l'année précédente. Le mardi 2 septembre en revanche, lui réservait une surprise… bruyante. La professeure Chourave les emmena dans la serre numéro 3 et les mit face à des pots de mandragore. Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu la plante en vrai mais ses capacités l'avaient assez impressionnée. La mandragore était très utilisée en potion. Leur professeur de botanique leur sourit alors que Harry rejoignait la classe, irrité pour une raison inconnue d'Hermione, elle déclara :

« Bonjour à tous. Bien aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper avec des mandragores. Qui peut me dire les propriétés de cette plante ?

Hermione leva aussitôt sa main et répondit lorsque Mme Chourave l'interrogea :

\- La mandragore possède des capacités curatives extrêmement puissantes. Elle est beaucoup utilisée en potion pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphose ou de sortilèges. Mais son cri est mortel pour quiconque l'entend.

\- Exactement, 20 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant attrapez tous une paire de cache-oreille et assurez-vous qu'elle cache entièrement vos oreilles. Ces pousse de mandragore sont jeunes, au pire, elles vous feront tomber dans les pommes mais on va tenter d'éviter ça. Je vous ferais un signe de main quand vous pourrez les retirer. »

Elle leur fit ensuite la démonstration : comment déterrer et rempoter une mandragore. Ils durent se mettre par quatre par bac. Hermione rejoignit Lilian, Lauren et Liam et ils firent le travail ensembles.

Hermione quitta les serres pour rejoindre les serpents et la classe de métamorphose. Puis celle de potion. À part Malfoy et ses remarques insupportables, il ne se passa rien de vraiment incroyable avant le mercredi.

Le mercredi, Hermione n'avait que deux heures, deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle sourit intérieurement, se demandant comment Lockhart allait faire cours. En entrant dans la salle de classe, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur, personne ne devrait être autorisé à décorer une salle comme _ça !_ La pièce était remplie de cadres, de peinture représentant Lockhart lui-même. Hermione en fut écœurée. Il y avait même un tableau qui peignait lui-même un autre tableau, toujours de la même personne. Elle vit le blond pompeux descendre les escaliers et bloqua ses paroles. Tout simplement, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle releva simplement la tête quand il annonça qu'il allait faire un test, juste pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien lu les livres. Hermione reçut sa feuille et crut halluciner face aux questions :

**_1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_**

**_2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_**

**_3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_**

Et ça continuait ainsi, jusqu'à la dernière :

**_54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau _****_idéal ?_**

Hermione soupira, prit sa plume et commença à écrire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les questionnaires réalisés pour plaisanter, avec Olivia, et qui contenaient même certaines de ces questions ne lui seraient utiles. Au moins, les livres de défense des Fawleys lui serviraient cette année. Plus que ceux demandés. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lochart ramassa les copies, les commentant alors qu'il y jetait un coup d'œil. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à :

**\- … Mais Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait… elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ?**

Grognant, Hermione leva la main.

**\- Excellent ! Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, au travail...**

Il s'approcha d'un objet de la forme d'une cage recouvert d'un drap bleu. Hermione se crispa, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. D'un geste magistral – ou tout du moins, Hermione pensa que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire – il ôta le drap et révéla une cage pleine de petits être bleus aux oreilles pointues. Seamus dit tout haut ce que Hermione avait identifié :

\- Des lutins de Cornouailles ? »

Il rigolait, pensant que ces créatures n'étaient pas dangereuses. Hermione avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Un très _très_ mauvais pressentiment. Concentrée sur les lutins, elle n'entendit pas la réponse du professeur, elle vit seulement sa main ouvrir la cage. Mais quel idiot ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru un professeur aussi stupide ! En plus il ne faisait rien ! Avec son sourire de charmeur, il s'enferma dans son bureau, les ''laissant s'occuper de ceux qui restent'' ! Hermione envisagea sérieusement d'appliquer la blague préférée de Lilian et de lui changer la couleur de ses cheveux, peut-être le ferait-elle au prochain cours. Elle vit les autres élèves s'échapper de la salle de cours en hurlant alors que Neville était suspendu au lustre ! Levant sa baguette elle cria :

« Immobilus ! »

Les lutins s'immobilisèrent instantanément dans les airs. Hermione souffla un bon coup avant de les attraper à mains nues – se maudissant de ne pas encore connaître le sortilège d'attraction – et les enferma dans la cage. Jetant finalement un sort de lévitation, elle fit redescendre Neville du lustre qui la remercia, avant de partir se calmer à la bibliothèque. Là au moins, elle serait tranquille, loin des professeurs stupides !

Elle passa deux heures sur son devoir de potion, sur les différents usages d'un bézoard. Alors qu'elle s'étirait, ayant enfin terminé le devoir, elle vit Lilian apparaître à l'entrée de la librairie. Elle sourit, la brune était peut-être pile la personne dont elle avait besoin ! Lilian la rejoignit et souffla profondément, elle entama la discussion :

« Bien. Maintenant que toi aussi tu as eu ''Monsieur – je – suis – meilleur – que – tout – le – monde - et – le – plus – grand – charlatan – que – Merlin – ait – créé'', on peut décider de quand auront lieu _nos_ cours de défense.

Hermione s'amusa de l'expression d'horreur de son amie alors qu'elle continuait à marmonner :

\- Non mais franchement, est-ce que personne ne vérifie nos professeurs avant de les lâcher libres dans une école ? S'il y avait un minimum de vérification, Lockhart n'aurait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard !

La gryffondor éclata de rire mais elle devait admettre qu'elle aussi se posait cette question. Comment quelqu'un comme Lockhart, qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire en vérité, avait pu devenir professeur ? Mais, elle grimaça en se souvenant de Quirell, comment pouvait-on enseigner une matière dont on avait peur ? Hermione répondit :

\- J'ai vu nos emplois du temps, on finit tous à 15 heure le jeudi, on peut travailler de 15 heure à 17 heure, ça fait deux heures et on peut même aller jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, 19 heure, c'est déjà pas mal.

La brune hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Maintenant, où va-t-on s'entraîner ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

\- Je peux demander au professeur Mcgonagall si elle connaît une salle qui serait disponible dans ce créneau horaire. Ça m'étonnerait qu'un professeur soit contre le fait que les élèves s'entraînent, surtout que le prof est nul.

Lilian acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil au livre que lisait son amie, elle sourit :

\- Et toi ? Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais avec un livre de généalogie des sangs-purs ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, baissa le regard sur la couverture et soupira :

-Tu sais que j'ai fait le Test cet été ?

La brune acquiesça mais ne posa pas de questions.

\- Mon père est un sang-pur. Je pense que je suis sang-mêlée mais je ne suis pas sûre, du coup, je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait me mener à mes parents. Quelque chose à Poudlard, quelle maison ? Quel titre ? Ce genre de chose.

Lilian la contempla un moment avant de se lever et de disparaître dans les rayons sous le regard étonné de son amie. Elle revint avec un livre pas spécialement épais. Hermione arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Lilian lui tendit le livre et répondit :

\- C'est le registre des préfets et des équipes de quidditch de l'année 1970 à l'année 1980, ils sont rangés par décade. Le registre des élèves sont interdits d'accès sauf pour les préfets à titre exceptionnel et pour les professeurs mais celui-là est disponible pour tous.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un grand sourire :

\- Merci Lilian ! Je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer mes recherches !

\- Mais de rien, c'est à ça que ça sert les amis. »

Hermione hocha la tête et emprunta le registre. Elle trouverait ses parents.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 20e chapitre : Différentes visions des choses ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	21. 20 : différentes visions des choses

_Hello, voici le 20e chapitre ! Différentes visions des choses ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, suivent mon histoire ou la mettent en favoris - je ne me lasserais jamais de le dire - c'est vraiment encourageant et j'adore relire les reviews quand je bloque sur un passage ! J'adore ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews : _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce passage, le cours de Lockhart est complètement différent du coup mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Hermione soit une de ses fans ! Cela ne collait tout simplement pas ! Et oui, Hermione va continuer ses recherches mais je vais suivre la chronologie des livres donc, même si elle aura certains résultats, elle ne les rencontrera pas tout de suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Toujours aussi encourageante ! C'est avec plaisir que je réponds à tes commentaires ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, on y voit Luna ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Adenoide : Hermione sait le nom de ses parents grâce au Test des Gobelins mais elle continue ses recherches car le Test lui a seulement donné leurs noms et pas leur maison par exemple. Hermione ne sait pas dans quelle maison étaient ses parents ou s'ils étaient préfets ou dans l'équipe de quidditch. Elle n'a pas de visages auxquels associer les noms de ses parents ! Du coup, il faut bien qu'elle continue ses recherches. Et, si la potion de parenté était une idée j'ai voulu inclure les gobelins car leur rôle dans mon histoire n'est pas terminé ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 20 : Différentes visions des choses**

Nerveuse, Hermione montait les marches qui devaient la mener au bureau du directeur. Joëlle lui avait donné le mot de passe pour la gargouille et lui avait confirmé que le directeur était au château. De toute façon, selon elle, si le directeur n'était pas dans son bureau, la gargouille ne s'ouvrirait pas.

Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Sirius Black. Mais elle voulait s'assurer que… son père… avait eu un procès. Qu'il était à Azkaban pour une raison. Même si cette réalité là était encore difficile à avaler.

La gryffondor respira profondément et toqua à la porte du bureau directorial. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce à l'image de son habitant. Il y avait beaucoup de petits gadgets partout, un phénix était perché sur son perchoir non loin du bureau. Un toussotement la fit détacher son regard du splendide oiseau de feu. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face au professeur Dumbledore. Il lui sourit et lui indiqua une chaise où elle s'assit avant de lui demander :

« Vous vouliez me voir, Miss Granger ?

Elle déglutit et répondit

\- En effet professeur. Je… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, depuis mon entrée dans ce monde, à ce que je voudrais faire à la fin de mes études… et j'ai pensé à une carrière au niveau juridique. Au département de la justice magique plus précisément. J'ai… j'ai lu dans un livre que vous avez été le Manitou suprême du Magenmagot et je me demandais si vous pourriez répondre à certaines de mes questions ?

Le sorcier lui sourit d'un air indulgent :

\- C'est une carrière ambitieuse et semée d'embûche mais, il est du devoir des professeurs d'éclairer leurs élèves sur la voie qu'ils veulent suivre. Je pense qu'une carrière juridique vous conviendrait tout à fait Miss Granger. Pour ce qui est de mon rôle… bien… j'ai été effectivement, le Manitou Suprême du Magenmagot et le suis encore aujourd'hui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il arrive que je doive m'absenter de Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonagall assure mes fonctions lorsque cela arrive. Que voudriez-vous savoir ?

\- À quoi… que signifie le titre de Manitou Suprême ? Que faîtes-vous exactement ?

\- Pour faire simple, celui qui porte ce titre préside la séance du Magenmagot. Il s'assure du bon déroulement de la séance et, si par exemple il y a un procès, c'est son rôle de faire en sorte que les droits de l'accusé soit respecté. Qu'il est un procès conforme aux lois de notre société.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, elle approchait de la réponse qu'elle cherchait :

\- J'ai lu qu'à la fin de la dernière guerre, il y a eu énormément de procès… c'est vous qui deviez vous assurer du bon déroulement de tous ces procès ?

Son directeur acquiesça :

\- En effet. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire mais je peux vous assurer que toutes les personnes accusées à l'époque ont eu un procès dans le cadre de nos lois et ont eu une sentence en accord avec leur crime. La majorité d'entre eux sont allés à Azkaban pour le restant de leur vie.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. La voilà ce qu'elle attendait. La preuve que son père était coupable. La preuve qu'il avait probablement tué des gens. Elle se redressa :

\- Merci pour votre temps professeur, je n'avais pas d'autres questions.

Le sorcier lui sourit :

\- Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.

\- Je le ferais.

Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, Hermione sentit quelque chose dans son esprit. Comme si quelqu'un essayait… de lire ses pensées ? Un peu comme de la télépathie. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle sentit… comme des barrières se mettre en place. Des barrières qui repoussèrent l'intrusion dans son esprit. Elle entendit une exclamation étouffée et se retourna :

\- Professeur ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et sortit du bureau. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, elle vit un élève de quatrième année semblant menacer une élève de première année. Les deux élèves étaient de Serdaigle et la première année était Luna Lovegood, la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisé dans le train. Prenant rapidement une décision, Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Aussitôt, les jambes du troisième année se mirent à danser ! Il partit en s'emmêlant les pieds, tombant plusieurs fois.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Luna se tourna et Hermione eut la nette impression que, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours cachée par le mur, la blonde savait qu'elle était là et que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la Serdaigle.

« Tu n'as rien ?

Elle répondit d'une voix un peu rêveuse :

\- Non. Merci. Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu agaçant.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, le garçon venait clairement de la harceler et elle n'avait pas l'air touchée plus que ça. Elle lui demanda :

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste désinvolte :

\- De temps en temps.

\- Je pourrai te présenter à mes amis si tu veux, Olivia, Lisa et Kyle sont à Serdaigle aussi. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'apprécieraient.

Luna hocha la tête :

\- Je suis d'accord. Ils ont l'air très intéressants. Les nargoles semblent aussi bien les aimer.

Hermione cligna des yeux à la mention de la créature mais choisit de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Luna lui proposa alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu :

\- Si tu veux, demain, rejoins-moi à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'acquiescer mais la plus jeune était déjà repartie. Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit effectivement Luna à la lisière de la forêt. La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en voyant Luna tendre un morceau de viande dans le vide et en voyant le dit morceau disparaître. Une seule conclusion s'imposa à elle : Luna pouvait voir les Sombrals. Les Sombrals étaient inclus dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_, ces chevaux ailés, à l'apparence squelettique, ces créatures qui étaient seulement visibles des personnes ayant vu la mort.

D'un seul coup, Hermione vit Luna sous un autre angle. La jeune fille n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'elle, c'était trop jeune pour avoir vu la mort et avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. C'était trop jeune pour avoir perdu un être cher. Elle s'approcha prudemment, sachant qu'il y avait un animal qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir aux côtés de Luna. Celle-ci la salua sans la regarder :

« Bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour Luna. C'est bien un Sombral que tu nourris ?

\- Hmm. Tu peux les voir ?

\- Non. Comment sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont noirs, ils ont de grandes ailes et on peut presque voir leurs os. Ils peuvent faire peur, moi je les trouve magnifiques. Mais la plupart des gens les craignent et les rejettent à cause de leur différence. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Ils sont différents et beaucoup de sorciers rejettent la différence.

Hermione acquiesça, pensant aux textes diffamatoires qu'elle avait lu sur les loups-garous. Luna se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

\- Tu as beaucoup de questions en toi Hermione.

La Gryffondor haussa les sourcils et répondit :

\- En effet. Je crois que tu m'as déjà dit ça dans le train.

\- Oui. Tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais je ne pense pas que tu cherches la réponse au bon endroit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

La Serdaigle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui répondit :

\- Tu cherches trop tes réponses dans les livres. Je peux comprendre qu'ils ont un effet rassurant, tu es dans un univers que tu connais. Mais les livres n'ont pas toutes les réponses du monde tu sais. Je ne pense pas que tes réponses se trouvent dans les livres. Je pense qu'elles se trouvent dans ton cœur mais que tu n'es peut-être pas encore prête à les accepter. Au final, c'est à nous de voir si nous acceptons ou non la réponse que nous propose notre cœur, et du coup, d'agir en conséquence. Ma mère disait que les étoiles étaient nos guides quand notre chemin s'obscurcissait. Parce qu'elles brillent pendant la nuit. Je pense que tu as un choix à faire Hermione. Un choix difficile. Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur ceux qui t'entourent. Contrairement à d'autres, tu t'es entourée d'amis sur qui tu pourras toujours compter.

\- Merci… je crois. »

La Serdaigle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant tout en caressant un animal invisible aux yeux de son aînée. Les deux filles finirent par retourner au château, pensant toutes deux que c'était la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Et voilà pour ce 20e chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 21e chapitre : insultes et voix meurtrière, je découvre un peu plus mes pères ! _

_A très vite !_


	22. 21 : insulte et voix meurtrière

_Hello ! Voici le 21e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Une nouvelle fois : merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris et laissent des reviews, c'est juste génial et vraiment encourageant !_

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews :_

_17\. Harry : Hello, merci pour tes deux grandes reviews, je vais essayer d'y répondre au mieux. Hermione va effectivement finir par pouvoir mettre un visage sur les noms de ses parents. En ce qui concerne Lockhart, je suis en total accord avec toi, c'est dommage que Poudlard ne fasse pas passer de test aux professeurs, les élèves auraient plus de chances d'apprendre. Oui, le cours était similaire au livre, j'ai voulu le garder comme ça pour son côté humoristique et pour le fait qu'il ridiculise totalement Lockhart ! Effectivement, ça fait un bon - ou drôle - début de cours en début d'année ! Pour ce qui est de Luna, elle fait partie de mes personnages préférés donc je n'ai pas voulu changer grand chose, dans sa façon d'être. Elle est différente, elle le sait et l'assume. En effet, dans le film, sa première apparition, quand elle rencontre Harry, n'est pas franchement rassurante. Je vais en effet suivre la chronologie des livres donc elle découvrira beaucoup plus ses pères dans sa 3e année. Quant à savoir si elle va vouloir le rencontrer après son évasion... bien... il suffira de lire la suite ! En effet, Luna a raison quand elle dit que certaines réponses ne sont pas dans les livres mais comme elle le dit aussi, si la réponse se trouve chez les personnes concernées, il faut aussi que ces personnes acceptent les réponses de leurs cœurs. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 21 : insulte et voix meurtrière, je découvre un peu plus mes pères**

Le lendemain, ses amis s'étaient réunis à la bibliothèque et Hermione avait une bonne nouvelle :

« La salle de classe à côté de celle de métamorphose n'est jamais utilisée, madame Mcgonagall nous a donné le feu vert pour l'utiliser comme on le voulait !

\- Génial ! Donc jeudi prochain à 15 heure ?

\- Yep Kyle, on va peut-être apprendre un minimum de choses cette année ! »

Les amis se sourirent avant de se séparer pour le dîner. Le vendredi se passa sans encombre.

Le samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt et aperçut les membres de son équipe de Quidditch réunis dans la salle commune. Il manquait Harry et Olivier, le capitaine devait être allé réveiller son attrapeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivier redescendait les escaliers, suivis par Ron et Harry, tous deux encore assez ensommeillés. Elle sourit, ferma son livre et les suivit dehors. Elle s'installa dans les gradins avec un livre, pas vraiment loin de Ron qui lui regardait l'équipe avancer sur le terrain.

« Oh-Oh, voilà les ennuis.

La voix de Ron lui fit lever la tête et froncer les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'équipe de serpentard vient d'entrer sur le terrain, Flint se dirige tout droit sur Olivier et Dubois a l'air furieux.

Les deux spectateurs échangèrent un regard avant de descendre des gradins. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'équipe, la colère était écrite sur tous les visages des membres de l'équipe de gryffondor. Malfoys fanfaronnait à propos de son poste dans l'équipe et de son nouveau balais jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de lui rabattre un peu le caquet :

\- **Au moins, aucuns joueurs de gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe. Ils ont été choisis pour leur talent.**

Malfoys la regarda et elle retint un frisson, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de mépris et de dédain dans un regard, il cracha :

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, sale sang-de-bourde !

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Elle savait ce que signifiait ce mot. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse le prononcer. Sa vision devient floue, elle vit les jumeaux tenter de se jeter sur le blond, Katie, Alicia et Angelina hurler sur Malfoys. Flint avait dû s'interposer pour empêcher Fred et Georges d'atteindre son nouvel attrapeur. Ron avait sorti sa baguette. Une détonation retentit mais le sort se retourna contre le rouquin. Il se mit à cracher des limaces. Hermione fut poussée dans l'action et attrapa un bras de Ron tandis que Harry attrapait le second et ensembles, ils allèrent chez Hagrid. Il était bien le seul qui pourrait les aider dans ce cas-là.

Assise dans un fauteuil dans la cabane d'Hagrid, Hermione retenait ses larmes. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas une… née-moldue, ce mot restait blessant. Sachant en plus que ses parents étaient vivants et qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée… elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Hermione entendit Harry expliquer à Hagrid ce qui venait de se passer. Le demi-géant semblait scandalisé, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la serra contre lui en murmurant :

\- **Ne l'écoute pas. Aucuns de ses sangs-purs à la noix n'a inventé de sorts que tu sois incapable d'exécuter. Tu es forte Hermione. Ne laisse pas quelqu'un comme Malfoy te dire le contraire, tu vaux beaucoup plus que lui.** »

Hermione sourit timidement et ensembles, le trio regagna l'école. Hermione se sépara des garçons et regagna la bibliothèque, le registre donné par Lilian sous le bras. Elle venait de finir le registre concernant l'année scolaire 1971-1972 quand son amie de poufsouffle arriva dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit en face d'Hermione et demanda :

« Une rumeur dit que Malfoys t'aurait insultée, confirme-la et je me charge de le faire payer.

Hermione acquiesça et Lilian jura tout bas. La gryffondor vit dans ses yeux qu'elle planifiait déjà une belle vengeance. Elle sourit machiavéliquement, Malfoy n'allait rien voir venir.

\- Tu avances ?

Hermione sursauta et vit que son amie lui désignait le livre, elle haussa les épaules :

\- Je viens de finir l'année 71-72.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu toutes ces recherches ? Le Test ne t'a rien dit ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre :

\- Le Test m'a donné le nom de mes parents mais c'est tout. Je sais que l'un d'eux est un sang-pur mais je ne sais pas pour l'autre et un nom ne donne pas vraiment d'information.

Lilian hocha la tête, sembla hésiter un instant puis demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Quand sont-ils morts ?

Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre, elle sentit son sang sur sa langue :

\- Ils ne le sont pas.

Lilian resta silencieuse un instant avant de se lever et d'enlacer son amie :

\- Une famille, ce n'est pas que les liens du sang. Ne désespère pas Hermione.

\- Je veux les trouver. Je veux les trouver pour savoir pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas prise avec eux. Pourquoi je n'ai pas grandi avec eux. Je veux les rencontrer et leur demander en face !

Elle sentit son amie sourire :

\- Ça, c'est ma gryffondor. »

Hermione répondit à son sourire.

Le soir même, Harry revenait de sa retenue avec Lockhart. Franchement, on n'a pas idée d'arriver à l'école en voiture volante, surtout quand on perd le contrôle du véhicule, que l'on tombe pile dans l'arbre le plus violent de la terre et qu'on ajoute un spécimen rare aux créatures de la Forêt interdite !

Hermione se demandait parfois sérieusement si les deux garçons de sa maison savaient qu'ils avaient un cerveau à leur disposition. Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé où Hermione était installée. Elle lui sourit :

« Tu as enfin fini ta retenue ? T'étais avec qui ?

Harry soupira profondément :

\- Avec Lockhart.

Hermione grimaça. Harry détestait ce prof.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois que je suis content de la malédiction posée sur le poste. Ça veut dire qu'à la fin de l'année, Lockhart ne sera plus là. Alléluia !

Hermione lui jeta un regard sceptique, elle n'avait jamais cru en cette malédiction mais pouvait comprendre Harry. Elle aussi était plutôt heureuse de la malédiction actuellement.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Pendant ta retenue ?

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux gris de la jeune fille et Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle verrait autant d'horreur et de dégoût dans un regard:

\- Il m'a fait répondre à ces FANS !

Hermione réprima un fou rire, Harry était l'image même de l'indignation.

\- Mais il s'est quand même passé un truc étrange.

La gryffondor arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer :

\- J'ai entendu une voix. Je ne crois pas que Lockhart l'ait entendue.

\- Une voix ? Ça n'aurait pas pu être un fantôme ? Ce serait bien le genre de Peeves.

\- Ce serait son genre oui, mais je connais sa voix et Lockhart n'a rien entendu !

Hermione soupira :

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Que disait cette voix ?

\- Viens, viens à moi que je te tue.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et essaya de calmer l'effroi qui retournait son ventre :

\- Harry, honnêtement, je pense que c'était une mauvaise blague. Peut-être qu'elle a mal tourné et qu'elle était destinée à Lockhart par quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas, il n'est pas spécialement apprécié après tout. Si tu réentends cette voix, préviens-moi d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et demanda à son amie :

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas sous le ''charme Lockhart'' toi ?

Hermione cligna des yeux :

\- Pardon, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas énamourée devant Lockhart ? Toutes les filles le sont.

\- Parce que j'ai vraiment lu ses livres.

Harry arqua un sourcil mais elle ne répondit pas et il changea de sujet :

\- Tu sais où est Ron ?

\- Mmm, il est rentré un peu avant toi, apparemment il a récurer la salle des trophées avec Rusard.

Le brun grimaça. _Personne_ n'aimait les retenues avec Rusard.

Il bailla :

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevé.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Hermione soupira profondément et se mit à écrire. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'écrire ces lettres à ses parents, lettres qu'elle n'enverrait jamais. Elle n'avait pas écrit depuis Gringott.

_Cher daddy P, ou devrais-je dire Sirius et Remus ? D'où vient le ''P'' ? Il n'y a pas de P dans __aucuns de vos deux prénoms ! _

_Je suis allée à Gringott et j'ai fait le Test. Imaginez ma surprise en apprenant déjà que j'ai deux __pères mais pas de mère, ensuite toute la richesse que j'ai reçue et enfin… imaginez mon désarroi __quand j'ai appris que vous étiez toujours en vie et que l'un d'entre vous était en prison._

_ Moi même __je ne sais pas comment je me suis sentie. Triste ? Déçue ? Énervée ? J'en aurais tous les droits, __pourtant, ce que je ressens le plus c'est l'incompréhension. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée ? Si vous __êtes en vie, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendue parler de vous ? Ou vous de moi d'ailleurs ? Savez-__vous encore seulement que je suis en vie ? Vous en souciez-vous ? _

_Mais je voulais vous parler de mes journées… nous sommes à la mi-octobre. Nous célébrerons __bientôt Halloween et il y aura bientôt le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Je ne sais pas __encore qui affronte qui. En parlant de quidditch… Malfoy m'a insultée ce matin. Les __Serpentards ont pris le terrain alors que les gryffondors l'avaient réservé, je suis descendue des __gradins, avec Ron, pour voir ce qui se passait et j'ai plus ou moins sous-entendu que Malfoy __n'avait aucun talent. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quel joueur a besoin de payer pour entrer dans __l'équipe ?! Bon, disons que ça ne lui a pas plus et il… il m'a traitée de… de sang-de-bourde. Je __sais que c'est faux puisque je sais que l'un de vous est un sang-pur, les Black sont une vielle __famille. Mais ça m'a quand même fait mal. Et ça a soulevé plein de questions. Pourquoi suis-je __ici, seule, si vous êtes en vie, loin de moi ? J'aimerai comprendre. J'aimerai vous voir. _

_Hermione, princesse, little star ou Mia. _

Hermione alla ensuite se coucher. Curieusement, elle rêva d'un grand chien noir et d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Elle sentit une odeur de chocolat et de chewing-gum. Elle sentit l'odeur de livres et de parchemins. Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, ne sachant pas que demain lui réservait une certaine surprise.

Alors qu'Hermione s'éveillait doucement, la première chose qu'elle fit – bon, après s'être lavée et habillée – fut d'attraper le registre qu'elle lisait et de l'ouvrir à l'année scolaire 1972-1973. Elle vit les préfets et les préfètes des quatre Maisons mais son regard fut attiré par les équipes de quidditch. Par l'une d'elle en particulier. Sur la photo représentant l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, elle vit la copie de Harry. À l'exception que les yeux du garçon étaient bleus. L'inscription disait :

_James __Fleamont Potter – poursuiveur_

Elle cligna des yeux, son regard ne quittait pas le voisin de son parrain. À côté de James se tenait un autre garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns qui tenait fièrement une batte. Ses yeux gris fixaient l'appareil photo. Hermione sentit son souffle se couper. Elle connaissait ce regard. Elle avait vu ce regard dans ses rêves. Merlin, elle voyait ce regard à chaque fois qu'elle s'observait dans une glace ! Fébrile, elle baissa les yeux et lut :

_Sirius Orion __Black – batteur_.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, passa les doigts sur le visage de son… de son _père_ et murmura, presque incrédule :

« Je t'ai trouvé. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre _

_Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine pour le 22e chapitre : Serpentard et pétrification, Chambre des Secrets qu'est-ce que tu es ? _

_A bientôt ! _


	23. 22 : Serpentard et pétrification !

_Hello ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore ! _

_Du coup, réponse aux reviews :_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, attendre fait partie du jeu ! Mais voilà le 22e chapitre ! En effet, pour moi aussi c'est plus facile d'écrire sans devoir faire des copier-coller avec le livre mais il y a des passages ou c'est malheureusement obligatoire (comme dans ce chapitre), donc je fais au mieux ! Oui, je voulais qu'Hermione ait une idée de à quoi ressemble ses parents, des noms ne lui disent pas qui il sont, juste comment ils s'appellent. Elle trouvera bientôt son autre père. Quant à comprendre que le P vient de Patmol (ou Padfoot)... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'avoue que la fin du dernier chapitre était un peu riche en émotion ! Mais il faut bien avoir des fins comme ça de temps en temps, et puis, attendre fait partie du jeu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_adenoide : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et non, comme l'a montré le chapitre 20, Dumby ne l'a vraiment pas aidé. Amélia Bones serait effectivement plus efficace mais Hermione ne la connaît pas. Elle ne va pas s'orienter vers elle dans mon histoire. Elle n'a pas envie d'entendre encore une fois que son père est un meurtrier. Oui, Hermione est bien la fille de Sirius et Remus et oui, Andromeda - ou même Narcissa - aurait pu l'adopter... si elles avaient été au courant ! Sirius a été renié par sa famille, ce qui implique que, s'il se marie ou a un enfant, rien n'apparaîtra sur la tapisserie familiale. Donc, ni Andromeda ni Narcissa n'étaient au courant qu'il a eu une fille. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle a été envoyée dans le monde moldu. Les personnes qui auraient pu l'adopter n'étaient pas au courant de son existence. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 22 : Serpentard et pétrification, Chambre des Secrets, qu'est-ce que tu es ?**

Cette année, Halloween tombait un mercredi. Mais ni Hermione ni Harry ni Ron ne participaient au festin. Harry avait une dette envers le fantôme de gryffondor, Sir Nicolas ou Nick – quasi – sans – tête, le fantôme l'avait sauvé d'une retenue avec Rusard et, en échange, il avait été invité au 500e anniversaire de mort du fantôme. Hermione était fascinée par tous les esprits présents et put avoir une longue discussion avec Héléna Serdaigle, la dame grise. Elle vit le club des chasseurs sans tête arriver et partie peu de temps après, précédée par les garçons. Alors qu'ils discutaient de la manière dont ils allaient pouvoir manger un morceau, Harry s'arrêta net et fixa le mur. Hermione faillit lui rentrer dedans. Harry s'exclama :

« La voix ! Je l'entends ! »

Hermione et Ron sur les talons, le bun courrait le long des couloirs et il s'arrêta net dans un virage. Aucuns d'eux n'auraient pu s'attendre à ce qu'ils y trouvèrent. Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge était pendue par sa queue à une torche. Au-dessus d'elle, en lettres capitales et rouges, un message était écrit:

**LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER,**

**PRENEZ GARDE**

Ron proposa de filer d'ici au plus vite mais l'arrivée d'élèves de part et d'autre du couloir les en empêchèrent. Une voix forte brisa le silence du couloir :

« Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt ce sera le tour des sangs-de-bourbes ! »

Hermione tourna la tête et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Malfoys qui affichait une expression de joie, comme si Noël était arrivé en avance. La blague de Lilian avait pris fin à la mi-octobre. Pendant presque un mois, Malfoys s'était promené avec une inscription indélébile sur sa cape :

_Attention, personne à éviter : fils à papa plein aux as ma devise : j'ai pas de talent mais c'est pas __grave parce que papa a de l'argent ! _

Autant dire que Draco Malfoy avait été furieux mais personne n'avait pu trouvé le coupable. Mais la farce avait cessé, elle devait duré un mois, et maintenant, Draco était là, plus cruel que jamais. Rusard arriva, hurlant au désespoir pour sa chatte immobile et les accusant tour à tour mais le directeur lui fit entendre raison. Rogue ne semblait pas convaincu de leur innocence mais le trio put rentrer sans encombre jusqu'à la salle commune.

Hermione attendit le jeudi après-midi, le cours d'histoire de la magie pour poser la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas. Lilian, sa voisine de bureau, la regarda lever la main, interloquée, mais Hermione voulait une réponse et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule :

« S'il-vous-plaît professeur ?

Le professeur fantôme la regarda, interdit, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être interrompu dans son monologue :

\- **Oui miss…**

**\- Granger professeur. Je me demandais… savez-vous ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets ?**

Le fantôme sembla froncer les sourcils – si c'était possible pour un fantôme :

-** J'enseigne l'histoire de la magie miss Granger, je m'occupe des faits, pas des légendes.**

\- **Mais toutes les légendes sont basées sur des faits à l'origine non ?**

Le fantôme sembla hésiter mais voyant que, pour une fois, l'intérêt de sa classe était piqué, il céda :

\- **On peut en discuter. Mais cette légende est assez ridicule. Cette histoire commence au temps des fondateurs, il y a plus de mille ans. Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Les fondateurs créèrent Poudlard et se mirent à la recherche d'enfants montrant des dons pour la magie. À cette époque, nous vivions encore cachés des moldus car ceux-ci nous chassaient et nous rejetaient. Les fondateurs voulaient enseigner la magie, dans cette école, aux enfants manifestant ce don. De là naquit leur querelle. Salazar voulait que l'enseignement de la magie ne soit transmis qu'aux enfants issus d'une famille magique et à eux seuls. Il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux enfants nés de famille moldue.**

Hermione sentit la main de Lilian se glisser dans la sienne en guise de soutient mais se concentra sur le professeur :

-** Une grande dispute éclata alors entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor et Salazar finit par quitter l'école. Ça se sont les faits tels qu'on les connaît. Mais la légende dit qu'avant son départ, Salazar aurait aménagé une salle dans ce château. Inconnue des autres fondateurs, seul son héritier aurait le pouvoir d'y accéder et d'utiliser la chose horrible que cette chambre renfermerait et dont le rôle serait de chasser hors de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'utiliser la magie. Bien sûr, cette légende est complètement absurde. Les professeurs ont fouillé l'école de fond en comble depuis des générations et n'ont jamais rien trouvé.**

Hermione reprit :

\- **Monsieur, qu'entendez-vous par ''la chose horrible'' qui se trouverait dans la chambre ?**

\- **Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier pourrait contrôler. Maintenant ça suffit, retournons à des faits réels et historiques je vous prie.** »

En quelques secondes, la classe s'était de nouveau endormie. Après le cours, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la salle inutilisée, qu'ils avaient aménagé en salle de révision pour la DCFM. Hermione raconta aux Serdaigles ce qu'ils avaient appris. Kyle siffla doucement :

« Pour une fois qu'on apprend quelque chose en histoire de la magie.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Hermione demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça peut être ? Les jumeaux ?

Lauren et Liam secouèrent la tête de concert :

\- Non, on n'a jamais entendu parler d'une créature capable de pétrifier un autre être vivant.

Hermione acquiesça, un peu déçue, alors qu'Olivia soupirait :

\- Bon, ça signifie recherches à la bibliothèque. »

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur la DCFM. Lorsque Hermione rentra dans sa salle commune, elle aperçut Harry, seul, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Harry ?

Le brun releva la tête :

\- Hey, Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Il grimaça :

\- Ron se vante de ne pas avoir atterri à Serpentard et dit qu'il aurait préféré quitter l'école plutôt que d'atterrir chez les serpents à la répartition.

\- Et ça t'embêtes parce que…

Harry soupira :

\- Parce que le choixpeau a failli me mettre à Serpentard. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ron.

Hermione arqua un sourcil :

\- Et ? C'est tout ?

Le gryffondor la regarda, étonné :

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Ça devrait ? Harry, une de mes meilleures amies, Lilian, a presque été envoyée à Serpentard, j'en fais pas un drame ! Tous les sorciers envoyés à serpentard ne finissent pas ''méchants''.

\- C'est là qu'a été envoyé Voldemort.

\- C'est aussi là qu'a été envoyé Merlin.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux :

\- QUOI ?

Hermione sourit :

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue. Merlin, l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de l'histoire, _né de parents __moldus_, a été envoyé à Serpentard.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- Nope. C'est écrit dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Ce n'est pas notre maison qui détermine ce que nous sommes. Serpentard est peut-être répertoriée comme la maison ''faiseuse de mages noirs'', elle est avant tout la maison des traditions, des coutumes, de la bienséance, de la malice, de la ruse et de l'ambition. Tous les mangemorts – ou suivants de Voldemort – n'étaient pas à serpentard non plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Regarde le professeur Quirrell, il était à Serdaigle et pourtant, il a clairement suivi Voldemort. Et, à l'inverse, notre ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, a été à Serpentard. Il était ambitieux. Harry, ce n'est pas la maison qui détermine le sorcier. Ce sont nos actes et nos choix.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Hermione acquiesça sincèrement.

\- Merci Hermione.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Harry reprit :

\- Ron pense que c'est Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ?

\- L'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Ça a du sens. Sa famille est à Serpentard depuis des générations et elle est assez ancienne. Et Malfoy est connu pour son mépris des nés-moldus.

\- J'aimerai bien avoir une année tranquille de temps en temps. Ou même un trimestre tranquille en fait.

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Harry Potter et une année tranquille ? Impossible ! »

Harry lui donna une tape gentille sur le bras avant de déclarer qu'il allait se coucher. Hermione monta également dans son dortoir. Les autres filles dormaient déjà, elle rejoignit son lit, les paroles du choixpeau tournant dans sa tête :

_« Le sang qui coule en toi a jadis occupé les bancs de Serpentard … Si ton sang a jadis été chez les __serpents, il a aussi été chez les lions … »_

Pouvait-elle être liée aux évènements de cette année ? Son père était un Black, les Black étaient une famille ancienne, plus ancienne même que les Malfoys selon Olivia, tous avaient été à Serpentard. Son père avait donc dû aller à Serpentard lui aussi. Mais la photo qu'elle avait trouvé semblait dire le contraire puisque son père apparaissait dans l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Et son autre père ? Était-il allé à Serpentard ? Ou à Gryffondor ? Ou dans une autre maison encore ? Intérieurement, elle avait peur. Elle avait beau ne pas être une né – moldue, elle était enregistrée comme telle sur les registres de l'école.

Allait-elle subir le même sort que Miss Teigne ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 23e chapitre : idée ! Polynectar ! Attention ! Cognard déchaîné ! _

_A très vite ! _


	24. 23 : idée ! Polynectar ! Cognard Fou !

_Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici donc le 23e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste trop encourageant!_

_Du coup, je réponds aux reviews :_

_adenoide : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est clair que Harry ne connaît encore rien au monde sorcier mais Hermione et d'autres personnages - dont je ne dirais pas encore les noms - vont remédier à ce problème plus tard. C'est sûr que Ron ne l'aide pas franchement non plus. Mais beaucoup de choses vont changer plus tard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_amanlg : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est vraiment très encourageante ! J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire ! Très bonne lecture à toi !_

_17\. Harry : Hello ! Merci pour tes deux grandes reviews ! J'adore y répondre car tu remarques beaucoup de choses et tes reviews sont très intéressantes. Alors si, James est bien le parrain d'Hermione, c'est dit dans le chapitre 15 : le Test. Quand Hermione voit son test, elle a les noms de ses parents mais aussi de son parrain - James - et de sa marraine - Lily. En effet, je voulais qu'elle trouve une photo de ses parents car un nom n'est pas un visage ou un caractère. Si James ne s'était fié qu'au nom des Black, lui et Sirius ne seraient jamais devenus amis ! Du coup, je voulais qu'elle voit à quoi ses parents ressemblaient à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pu l'élever, telle est la question ! Quant à savoir si elle va leur pardonner... je n'ai pas envie de spoiler alors rendez-vous à la 3e année ! Et oui, Draco ne sait pas qui est Hermione pour lui. La raison est assez simple : Sirius a été renié par sa famille ce qui fait que sa famille à lui (son mariage avec Remus et la naissance d'Hermione) n'apparaît sur aucune tapisserie ! Cela aurait été un peu trop simple et non, il ne l'aurait pas insultée de sang-de-bourbe (peut-être plus de traître à son sang). Pour ce qui est de sa réaction quand il apprendra son lien avec elle, il te faudra attendre la 3e année ! J'ai préféré laisser la même scène que dans le livre, en HDLM parce que Binns est un professeur plutôt neutre, Mcgonagall a parfois tendance à favoriser ses lions et, à mon avis, elle est trop proche de ses élèves pour parler des pétrifications sur un ton neutre. Oui, la retenue de Harry est pénible et je pense aussi qu'il aurait préféré être avec Ron mais est-ce sa pire retenue ? En effet, je pense que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si Lockhart n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard mais bon, au moins, il n'est là qu'un an ! Oui, c'est clair qu'Ombrage est leur pire prof dans cette matière ! Même si Lockhart est complètement stupide, il n'est pas franchement cruel. Et oui, voilà le basilic et les premières pétrifications ! Les problèmes commencent ! En ce qui concerne les Black, Sirius est allé à Gryffondor mais Andromeda est allée à Serpentard, c'est Ted Tonks - son mari - qui était à Poufsouffle et c'est à Poufsouffle que Nymphadora Tonks est allée ensuite mais Andromeda était à Serpentard. Selon Pottermore, l'arrière grand-mère de Sirius et Regulus, s'appelait Hesper Gaunt, donc liée à la famille Serpentard mais c'est vrai que c'est un lien assez ténu. Et c'est vrai que, théoriquement, l'héritier - Voldemort - n'est même plus vraiment vivant, ça ne l'empêche malheureusement pas de semer le chaos durant une année qui aurait pu être parfaitement tranquille à Poudlard ! Et oui, Malfoy agit comme on lui a appris à le faire mais du coup, il faut qu'il s'attende aux conséquences ! La blague de Lilian en est une ! En effet, la Chambre des Secrets est bien réelle, comme ils l'ont appris en HDLM - pour une fois qu'ils apprenaient quelque chose dans ce cours ! Et oui, Hermione a totalement raison ! La Maison ne dit pas qui tu es ! Elle te façonne, t'aide à grandir mais au final, ce n'est pas elle qui détermine ce que tu es ou ce que tu deviendras. Tom aurait peut-être pu devenir différent au contact des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles ou même des Gryffondors ! En effet, Hermione ne va pas tarder à __trouver son 2e père mais avant, un autre flash-back, un peu désagréable, va lui revenir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Très bonne lecture à toi ! _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Elle est toujours aussi encourageante ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 23 : Idée : Polynectar ! Attention, cognard déchaîné !**

Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis la première pétrification. Le mois de novembre était à moitié entamé et Ron restait convaincu que Draco Malfoy était à l'origine de l'attaque de Miss Teigne. Hermione avait finalement lâché :

« Très bien ! Tu es sûr de toi ok, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas suspecter quelqu'un comme ça ! On n'a aucunes preuves !

\- On a qu'à en trouver !

\- Et on fait comment ?!

Hermione en avait un peu marre, bien sûr, elle s'était rapprochée de Harry et du coup de Ron aussi mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'entendre avec le rouquin.

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrive à entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards.

\- je répète ma question : on fait comment ? Nous ne sommes pas des serpentards. On ne connaît même pas leur mot de passe !

Mais Hermione réfléchissait et elle finit par se souvenir… elle dit aux garçons :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Demain, juste avant le couvre-feu, je vous retrouve dans la salle commune, je crois que j'ai une idée. »

Elle les laissa là, elle avait un professeur arrogant à aller voir.

Ça ne lui prit vraiment pas longtemps pour convaincre le professeur Lockhart, l'idiot n'avait même pas vérifié le titre du livre qu'elle voulait extraire de la réserve. Armée de cette signature, la gryffondor se présenta devant Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui fut bien contrainte de lui donner le livre qu'elle voulait.

Le soir, comme convenu, elle rejoignit les garçons devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

« Ok, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. C'est une potion qui s'appelle le Polynectar. Elle permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne sera pas prête avant un mois.

\- Un mois ?!

\- Oui. Certains ingrédients doivent êtres cuits pendant 21 jours, comme les chrysopes.

\- On va devoir voler la réserve de Rogue.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autres endroit où on pourrait trouver tout ça. Peut-être à Pré-au-lard mais on ne peut pas encore y aller… la réserve de Rogue et le meilleur moyen.

\- Et on fait comment ?

\- On attend au moins jeudi, on a potion de 8 heure à 10 heure, on n'agit pas avant. »

Le jeudi arriva. Hermione attendit nerveusement le signal de Harry qui ne tarda pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure de cours, un pétard explosa dans le chaudron de Crabbe, répandant sa potion sur le sol de la salle de classe. Hermione se précipita dans la réserve de son professeur et attrapa les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour la potion. L'opération ne lui prit que quelques minutes et elle ne se fit pas prendre. Hors de la salle de classe, le trio eut un soupir de soulagement collectif. Ils avaient réussi. Ils décidèrent de commencer la potion après le match de Quidditch. Après ça, la semaine passa assez rapidement. Jusqu'au premier match de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Hermione était dans les gradins, à côté de Ron, elle écoutait les commentaires de Lee tout en réfléchissant à la potion… peut-être pourrait-elle demander de l'aide aux jumeaux ?

« Les capitaines se serrent la main, les joueurs s'élèvent dans le ciel. Madame Bibine libère les cognards et le vif d'or. Le souaffle est lâché et le match commence ! Le tout premier match de l'année, défoncez-vous les joueurs !

\- Jordan !

\- Adrian Pucey marque, les Serpentards ouvrent le score ! 10 à 0 !

Hermione cligna des yeux… le cognard… elle aurait juré qu'il avait fait demi-tour pour revenir attaquer Harry… mais non, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Ouille, ça a dû faire mal, Angelina Johnson se fait toucher par un cognard, elle perd le souaffe qui tombe dans les mains de Marcus Flint, capitaine des serpentards, il vole vers les buts, évite Alicia Spinnet et… marque ! 20 à 0.

Hermione en était sûre maintenant, le cognard était comme un aimant attiré par Harry. Les Serpentards marquèrent encore quatre fois avant que Olivier Dubois ne demande un temps-mort.

L'équipe de gryffondor se rassembla, discuta furieusement et sembla arriver à une décision.

\- Le temps-mort est terminé ! Les joueurs reviennent sur leurs balais, les gryffondors vont-ils revenir au score ?! Ils ont plutôt intérêt ! Je suis devenu commentateur pour les exploits des lions moi !

\- JORDAN !

\- Pardon professeure. »

Le match reprit mais cette fois, les jumeaux avaient laissé Harry qui exécutait des figures rocambolesques pour échapper au cognard fou. Harry sembla défier un instant Malfoy du regard avant que le cognard lui rentre dedans. Hermione était prête à parier que son bras s'était cassé sous le choc. Hermione vit son ami foncer sur Malfoy, elle vit Harry s'emparer de la petite balle d'or et se sentit enfin vengée de l'insulte qu'il lui avait balancé, bien des semaines auparavant. L'argent ne fait pas le talent ! Harry tomba vers le sol sans aucun contrôle sur son balai. Hermione descendit des gradins à toute vitesse. N'écoutant plus la foule qui hurlait sa terreur et sa joie, n'écoutant plus Lee Jordan qui s'égosillait à dire que ''si les lions ont gagné !'', elle voyait seulement son ami, tomber droit vers le sol et elle se précipitait vers lui. Dès qu'il tomba, le cognard s'éloigna de lui, comme si la balle retrouvait un ''comportement normal'' – enfin, aussi normal que possible pour une balle – et Hermione put s'approcher mais elle n'était pas la seule. Lockhart était arrivé avant elle et Harry était à peine conscient. Elle le vit brandir sa baguette au-dessus du bras de son ami et jura tout bas. Cet imbécile ! Elle n'arriva pas près de Harry à temps, elle vit un rayon sortir de la baguette du professeur stupide et le bras de son ami se ramollit. Il n'y avait plus aucuns os dans le bras de Harry ! Hermione décida qu'au prochain cours de DCFM, elle appliquerait une teinture de son invention aux cheveux de Lockahrt ! Harry fut emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie, encore abasourdi par son bras complètement mou. Mme Pomfresh décida de le garder pour la nuit, le temps que ses os repoussent.

Le lendemain matin était un dimanche mais il apporta une nouvelle pétrification : Colin Crivey avait été pétrifié. Hermione se concentra sur le polynectar. Il fallait que cette potion marche pour qu'ils puissent avoir des réponses ! Harry les rejoignit, leur raconta la visite nocturne de Dobby et Ron s'exclama :

« Cet elfe va finir par te tuer s'il essaie encore de te sauver la vie. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement et annonça :

\- J'ai vu une petite affiche sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.

\- À propos du club de duel ? Je l'ai vue aussi. Tu vas y aller ?

\- Je pense oui, ça sera bien plus intéressant que les cours.

La seule fille du trio affirma :

\- C'est organisé par Lockhart et Rogue. J'ai pas spécialement envie de voir ce que ça va donner.

Ron déclara avec espoir :

\- Peut-être qu'ils vont se détruire mutuellement ?

Hermione sourit en ajoutant un dernier ingrédient.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à faire reposer la potion. Elle sera prête pour les vacances de Noël. »

Noël promettait d'être excitant cette année.

Hermione s'endormit dans un sommeil agité. Elle n'était pas dans la maison dans laquelle elle était transportée pour la majorité de ses rêves. Des mains qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'emparaient d'elle, de partout ! Elle entendait beaucoup de bruit et quelqu'un cria :

« HERMIONE ! NON ! C'EST MA FILLE ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNS DROITS DE ME LA PRENDRE ! HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !

un homme aux cheveux et à la moustache gris, en robe traditionnelle des employés du ministère répliqua :

\- Oh mais si, il se trouve que nous avons tous les droits. »

Il semblait presque heureux en disant ça.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, les cris résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Elle prit de profondes respirations et s'empara de sa peluche. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? D'où venait ce cauchemar ? Avait-elle été arrachée à sa famille et non pas abandonnée par elle ? Mais pourquoi ?!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le 24e chapitre : Club de duel et Langue de Serpent ! Un nouveau pétrifié ! _


	25. 24 : club de duel et langue de serpent !

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec le 24e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie énormément tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris ou laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment très encourageant !_

_Du coup, réponse aux reviews : _

_amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant d'attendre la suite (je lis aussi beaucoup de fanfic) mais ça fait partie du jeu ! Bon, effectivement, tu as bien deviné, c'est bien Remus qui crie maintenant pourquoi ?... pas de réponses tout de suite ! Mais oui, je vais un peu développer les conditions dans lesquelles Hermione a été enlevée à sa famille. Mais ce ne sera pas avant la 3e année ! Voilà donc la suite après une semaine d'attente ! J'espère que tu n'as pas cassé trop de vases ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, la fin du chapitre 23 était un peu mystérieuse mais j'aime bien écrire ce genre de fin ! Oui, je voulais que ses rêves l'aident à connaître un peu plus sa famille, qu'ils fassent ressortir des souvenirs d'enfance, ils vont encore plus l'aider pendant sa 3e année. Quant à savoir si elle acceptera Remus quand elle le rencontrera... Qui peut le dire ? Effectivement, j'ai dû faire un chapitre majoritairement inspiré du livre mais il le fallait pour qu'ils apprennent la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Celui-là ne s'inspire pas beaucoup du livre par contre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 24 : Club de duel et langue de serpent ! Un nouveau pétrifié ! **

Le premier week-end de décembre, les élèves des quatre Maisons et toutes années confondues se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Les tables avaient été enlevées et une estrade était dressée au milieu de la salle. D'un côté de l'estrade se trouvait le professeur Lockhat, en face de lui se tenait le professeur Rogue.

Harry et Ron s'étaient placés assez près de l'estrade, pariant sur qui allait détruire qui et pour une fois, les paris étaient en faveur de Rogue – pas moyen que leur très respecté professeur de potion perde – Hermione était un peu plus en retrait. Elle ne voulait pas que Lockhart la voit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu identifier la personne mais quand même, charmer tous ces miroirs pour lui renvoyer un reflet de lui couvert de boutons, les dents sales, les cheveux en désordre et teindre sa ''fière'' chevelure blonde en violet, il fallait oser !

Hermione avait failli mourir de rire à force de voir son professeur de DCFM courir d'un miroir à un autre, l'air désespéré. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à le décourager de réaliser ce fichu club de duel ! Franchement, il aurait pu demander au professeur Flitwick de l'aider plutôt qu'au professeur Rogue ! Au moins, leur professeur de sortilège avait un diplôme en sortilège et était un duelliste reconnu !

Lockhart regroupa les élèves, fit tout un show du simple fait d'enlever sa cape et la jeta dans la foule où des filles l'attrapèrent et s'extasièrent dessus… un vêtement, franchement ! Lockhart voulut faire une démonstration avec son ''partenaire''. Les deux professeurs se saluèrent et Rogue lança immédiatement un experlliarmus. Le sort de désarmement envoya valser le professeur Lockhart à l'autre extrémité de l'estrade ! Lockhart se releva, indemne :

**« Eh bien Severus ! C'était impressionnant ! Excellente démonstration ! Mais bien sûr, j'ai compris quel sort vous vouliez utiliser bien avant que vous ne le lanciez. Je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le parer mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment servi à grand-chose pour la démonstration n'est-ce pas ?**

Le professeur des potions eut un rictus et Hermione admira momentanément la capacité du blond à ignorer le regard de son ''partenaire'' si un regard pouvait tuer, Lockhart serait mort une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais l'imbécile continuait son babillage sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit !

\- Très bien ! Maintenant, si nous proposions aux élèves de tenter un duel amical ? Mettez-vous par deux tout le monde ! »

Hermione soupira et se trouva face à Millicent Bulstrode. Bon finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu au change. Elle avait besoin d'un cheveux de cette fille ! Elle réussit à gagner le duel, à désarmer son adversaire mais celle-ci se jeta sur elle ! Hermione put lui prendre un cheveux tombé sur sa robe avant que Lockhart intervienne. Elle se tourna vers le duel au centre de la pièce.

Harry affrontait Draco Malfoy. Le blond fit jaillir un serpent de sa baguette. Harry sembla se figer un instant. Il fixa le serpent et se mit à parler. Hermione n'entendit pas de mots, seulement un sifflement aigu. Et d'un seul coup, elle comprit. Rogue fit disparaître le serpent et Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la grande salle, vers la salle commune. Elle fit asseoir son ami sur l'un des fauteuils et s'assit en face de lui. Il semblait complètement perdu :

« Hermione ?

Elle lui sourit calmement :

\- Harry, depuis combien de temps peux-tu parler aux serpents ?

Le brun cligna des yeux et répondit :

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours su. J'ai discuté avec un boa au zoo un mois avant mon 11e anniversaire. J'ai donné la peur de sa vie à Dudley ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ?

\- Harry, de nos jours, dans le monde sorcier, parler la langue des serpents, être fourchelangue, c'est très très mal vu. Voldemort possédait ce don et son emblème était un serpent. Les sorciers ne l'ont pas oublié. Que ton don se manifeste maintenant, avec tout ce qui se passe à l'école actuellement…tout le monde va penser que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Mais je ne le suis pas !

\- Qu'en sais-tu Harry ? Toutes les familles sont reliées à un moment ou à un autre. C'est une possibilité.

\- Je ne m'amuse pas à pétrifier les gens Hermione !

\- Je sais Harry. Je sais. Je sais que tu ne pétrifies pas les autres élèves et que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit mais… je risque d'être la seule à le penser maintenant.

Harry laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains :

\- Alors le choixpeau avait raison, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

Hermione lui releva la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Harry. Parler aux serpents est un don rare qui est maintenant lié aux forces du mal mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. C'est un don très prisé chez les dragonniers par exemple. En Égypte, le don était autrefois utilisé pour convaincre les serpents de donner un peu de leur venin aux médecins car les venins sont souvent la base des antidotes. Voldemort était fourchelangue et ça a suffit pour faire oublier aux sorciers qu'il n'était pas le seul. Je peux te citer quelqu'un d'autre qui parle le fourchelangue.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Isolt Sayre. Elle a fondé Ilvermony, l'école de magie américaine. Elle était une descendante de Salazar. Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu sur elle, juste sur son école, mais elle ne s'est pas servie de son don pour détruire. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en est servie tout court. Elle avait une école à bâtir après tout. Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas utiliser ton don pour pétrifier les élèves. Je le sais. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Mais l'école va devenir difficile pour toi maintenant.

\- Quand est-ce que ça n'a pas été difficile ?

\- Difficile dans le sens où tu vas être rejeté par toute l'école Harry.

\- Alors tu seras ma seule alliée.

Hermione sourit :

\- J'en serais honorée Harry. À quoi servent les amis sinon ? Mais tu sais, ça nous donne un indice.

\- Un indice ?

\- La voix que tu entends… que tu es le seul à entendre… c'est peut-être celle d'un serpent. Même si je ne connais pas de serpents capables de pétrifier. Je pensais plutôt à une Gorgone.

\- Où en est la potion d'ailleurs ?

\- Prête dans 15 jours. Je sais que Malfoys reste pour les vacances. On tentera notre chance pendant les vacances de Noël. »

Harry hocha la tête et, après un moment de silence, monta se coucher. Hermione également.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque où se trouvaient ses amis, elle leur exposa sa théorie de serpent. Olivia prit la parole :

« Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un dragon qui pourrait pétrifier ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil, la blonde expliqua :

\- Potter parle fourchelangue et d'après Hermione, il a entendu une voix inconnue à plusieurs reprises. Il y a donc une chance que le monstre de la chambre soit en lien avec cette langue. Mais je ne connais pas de serpent capables de pétrifier quelqu'un. Donc, ça doit être un dragon. Les jumeaux ?

Lauren et Liam secouèrent la tête et Hermione intervint :

\- Harry ne pétrifie pas les élèves Livie.

Celle-ci la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle :

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je veux dire, même si tu n'es pas une née –moldue, tu es enregistrée comme telle dans les registres de l'école. Si Harry était l'héritier, tu aurais été sa première victime Mia. Mais le fait qu'il parle cette langue ouvre une nouvelle porte. Je n'avais pas pensé aux dragons.

Kyle intervient :

\- On est donc tous d'accord. Harry n'est pas notre homme. Mais la pétrification… est-ce qu'il n'y a pas des dragons pouvant paralyser ?

Lisa secoua la tête :

\- Non, les professeurs reconnaîtraient un cas de paralysie. Or, c'est une pétrification pas une paralysie. Quelle… créature est capable de ça ?

Lilian rétorqua :

\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut qu'on trouve et vite. Comme Olivia la dit, Hermione est officiellement une née – moldue ! Qui dit qu'elle ne sera pas la prochaine victime ?!

Les personnes présentes pâlirent brusquement à l'implication de ces paroles. Olivia resserra sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Mais un grand bruit dans les couloirs leur firent tourner la tête. Hermione sortit la première de la bibliothèque, suivie de près par ses amis. Ils rejoignirent l'attroupement et la gryffondor sentit son sang se glacer à la vue de ce qui empêchait les élèves d'avancer dans le couloir. Au milieu du couloir, Nick-quasi-sans-tête flottait, pétrifié. Justin Flint Fletchey était pétrifié également au pied du fantôme. Deux victimes. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et murmura à son groupe :

\- Merlin. Quelle créature est capable de pétrifier un fantôme ? »

Elle ne reçut que des hochements de tête négatifs en réponse. Personne ne savait ce qu'était la créature à l'origine des attaques mais il devenait impératif de la trouver. Heureusement, le polynectar était presque prêt.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce nouveau chapitre _

_ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 25e chapitre : Polynectar et infirmerie, qu'est-ce que mes pères ont fait de leurs vies ? _


	26. 25 : Polynectar et infirmerie !

_Hello ! Voilà le 25e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore ! C'est juste génial alors un grand merci à vous ! _

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews : _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu sortir un peu du livre pour montrer la maturité d'Hermione. Hermione est vraiment mon personnage principal et je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était trop renfermée dans les livres, trop axée sur son savoir et que, parfois, elle n'utilisait pas assez ses connaissances. De plus, Hermione est la sœur que Harry n'a jamais eue, qu'elle genre de sœur serait-elle si elle laissait tomber son ''frère'' au moment où celui-ci a le plus besoin d'elle ?! Oui, Draco va avoir une mauvaise surprise le jour où il apprendra son lien avec Hermione, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pour ta question, non, Hermione ne peut pas accéder au patrimoine des Blacks car son père (Sirius) est encore vivant, bien qu'emprisonné. Elle pourra y accéder à ses 15 ans, en même temps qu'elle obtiendra son titre d'héritière Black. Pour te donner un exemple : Harry pourrait accéder dès maintenant au patrimoine de sa famille car il en est le dernier membre encore en vie mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Hermione, elle ne peut donc pas y accéder. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Maintenant, à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, j'aimerais proposer un petit sondage : Avec qui aimeriez-vous voir Hermione et Harry plus tard ? Cette histoire continuera pour leurs sept années à Poudlard et je suis curieuse de savoir avec qui vous verriez ces personnages. J'aimerais que vous me disiez qui, selon vous, devrait finir avec Hermione et Harry. Les couples homosexuels sont autorisés (puisqu'il y en a déjà un). Je ne souhaite pas que Draco devienne le partenaire de l'un ou de l'autre et, s'il-vous-plaît, surtout pas Rogue ! Voilà ! J'attends vos propositions !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 25 : Polynectar et infirmerie ! Qu'est-ce que mes pères ont fait de leurs vies ?**

Hermione était à nouveau dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. La potion était enfin terminée et Harry était plus que déterminé à prouver qu'il n'était PAS l'héritier de Salazar. Alors que Ron et Harry étaient dans une autre cabine, Hermione avala sa potion. Pour réaliser son erreur.

Des oreilles lui poussèrent sur la tête, des moustaches aussi autour de la bouche et elle sentit une queue apparaître dans son dos. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vérifié que c'était bien un cheveux et non pas un maudit poil d'animal ?! La gryffondor poussa les garçons à partir en espérant qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller sans elle. Elle passa l'heure suivante à récapituler ce qu'elle savait de la créature. Elle avait le nom de ce monstre sur le bout de la langue mais impossible de retrouver le mot ! C'était tellement rageant ! Les garçons revinrent et Ron tenta vainement de réprimer un rire alors que Harry la regardait horrifié, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Finalement, il se glissa sous la cape avec elle et ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, invisibles. À leur arrivée, la gardienne des lieux surgit de son bureau pour seulement se figer devant l'état de la jeune élève :

« Miss Granger ? Merlin mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre

\- Un accident de potion madame.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire de métamorphose ou de sortilège, la matrone lui demanderait aussitôt l'incantation utilisée et elle serait incapable de lui répondre. Mme Pomfresh pinça les lèvres, soupira et la dirigea vers un lit.

\- Bon, installez-vous là, j'ai l'impression que vous allez devoir rester ici pendant un bon moment. »

Hermione soupira et fit comme demandé. Elle s'installa dans le lit indiqué après s'être changée. Elle allait devoir passer la fin des vacances, et probablement tout le mois suivant, au lit. Hermione finit par ouvrir le seul livre qu'elle avait sur elle. Le registre de Poudlard des années 70 à 80. Elle était à l'année 74 – 75 et l'avait presque terminée quand ses amis entrèrent. En la voyant, Liam s'exclama :

« Je savais que tu aimais les chats mais pas au point de vouloir devenir l'un d'eux !

Lauren renchérit :

\- Tu sais Mia, si tu aimes tant les chats, on aurait pu simplement t'en offrir un pour Noël.

Hermione, de façon très mature, leur tira la langue. Olivia s'assit à côté d'elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

\- Comment tu as fait ton compte ?

\- Accident de potion.

Lilian haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, elle était la première experte en potion dans leur groupe mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas loin. Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant que le repas n'appelle ses amis dans la grande salle. Avant leur départ, Hermione retint Lilian et lui demanda :

\- As-tu un livre sur Azkaban ?

Lilian cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et déclara lentement :

\- J'en ai un. Mais ce n'est pas une lecture plaisante. Et pas franchement le genre de livre que je pensais que tu voudrais lire.

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

La brune soupira :

\- Tu l'auras demain.

\- Merci. »

Lilian lui sourit avant de passer les portes de l'infirmerie. Hermione se replongea dans le registre. Elle fut distraite par l'infirmière, hésita un instant avant d'oser poser sa question :

« Madame Pomfresh, est-il vraiment possible… pour deux hommes… d'avoir un enfant ?

L'infirmière la regarda, surprise, avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est possible à la condition que les deux partenaires soient suffisamment puissant. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. La magie de celui qui porte l'enfant doit permettre la modification interne de son corps pour qu'il soit apte à donner la vie. C'est assez complexe. On voit ça dans les dernières années d'étude en médico-magie. Le sujet vous intéresse miss Granger ?

\- Un peu. La carrière de médicomage est une carrière qui m'intéresse et je suis tombée sur le sujet pendant mes recherches sur ce métier. Comment sont perçus les couples homosexuels dans le monde sorcier ?

\- Comment le sont-ils dans le monde moldu ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise :

\- Mal. Je sais que la situation évolue et je ne suis pas complètement au courant de la loi à ce sujet mais... majoritairement, les homosexuels, dans le monde moldus, sont rejetés.

La matrone affichait un air pensif :

\- En effet, c'est assez différent. Je pense que c'est si bien accepté dans notre monde car il y a toujours la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Même si c'est rare, c'est toujours possible. Ça permet aux lignées – de sangs-purs par exemple – de conserver ''leur pureté'' sans causer un scandale si un héritier était homosexuel. Et ça n'empêche pas non plus le mariage entre les familles. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a pas vraiment de différences de considération entre les couples hétérosexuels et ceux homosexuels. Certaines familles ont tout de même des préjugés mais elles sont minoritaires. »

Hermione acquiesça et l'infirmière repartie dans son bureau. Elle soupira encore une fois jusqu'à ce qu'une image du registre attire son regard. Elle était au niveau des préfets de l'année scolaire 1975 – 1976, les préfets de gryffondor lui souriaient sur la photo. Un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux marrons clairs la regardait, aux côtés d'une fille rousse aux mêmes yeux verts que Harry.

Retenant son souffle, elle lut l'inscription en-dessous de l'image :

_Remus John Lupin et Lily Violette Evans : Préfets de Gryffondor durant l'année 1975-1976_

Son 2e père. L'homme qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille retourna en arrière dans les pages et retrouva la photo de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle hésita un instant, se mordant la lèvre et finit par s'emparer de sa baguette. Elle murmura un sort de copie au-dessus des deux images et un double des photos apparut dans ses mains. Elle avait maintenant deux photos de ses pères. Elle n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureuse.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se réveilla pas avant 10 heure et constata que quelqu'un lui avait apporté ses affaires scolaires. Elle repéra également un autre livre sur sa table de chevet, s'en saisissant, elle lut le titre : _Azkaban, une histoire et une réalité._

Hermione inspira un grand coup et ouvrit le livre. La couverture représentait un bâtiment impressionnant en forme de triangle, sur une île, le ciel semblait orageux et des éclairs le perçaient de temps à autre.

_Azkaban introduction - Page 10_

_Le sorcier Ekrizdis - Page 15_

_Le Ministère - Page 18 _

_Le Statut du Secret - Page 23 _

_Les Détraqueurs - Page 30_

_Les prisonniers - Page 35 _

_Azkaban – introduction_

_Azkaban est une forteresse fièrement dressée sur une île de la mer du Nord. Cette forteresse est in__cartable, seuls les aurors connaissent son emplacement exact et seuls eux sont autorisés à amener __des visiteurs aux pensionnaires de l'île. _

_Le sorcier Ekrizdis_

_Cependant, Azkaban n'a pas toujours été ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. L'île était autrefois la __maison d'un sorcier fou nommé Ekrizdis. Cet homme se passionnait pour les arts les plus sombres __de la magie. Il est raconté qu'il attirait des marins moldus sur son île pour les torturer puis les tuer __uniquement pour le plaisir. Quand il est décédé, le Ministère de la Magie a finalement découvert __son île et sa forteresse. _

_Le Ministère et son débat_

_Le Ministère de la Magie a alors, bien sûr, lancé une enquête sur l'île. Ils ont découvert que __l'endroit était infesté de détraqueurs. (cf. page 30) __Un débat eut alors lieu. Deux partis s'opposaient certains voulaient la destruction complète du __lieu tandis que d'autres demandaient ce qui adviendrait des détraqueurs si leur foyer était détruit. __Des spécialistes – principalement des langues-de-plomb – ont étudié le lieu durant l'enquête __ministérielle et ils ont découvert que la magie noire qui habitait la forteresse pourrait tenter de se __venger de toute atteinte contre elle. Le lieu fut donc laissé abandonné pendant de nombreuses __années. _

_Le Statut du Secret_

_Une fois que le Statut du Secret fut déclaré, le ministère Damoclès Rowle insista sur l'utilisation de __cette île, de cette forteresse, comme une prison pour les criminels sorciers. Avec l'instauration du __Statut du Secret, il était impossible de garder les criminels sorciers et sorcières dans des prisons __isolées, non loin de villages moldus. _

_Rowle a alors pointé que les détraqueurs pourraient servir de gardiens ainsi, le ministère __s'épargnerait certaines finances. Rowle a continué dans son obsession et très vite, la prison __Azkaban est devenue opérationnelle. À partir de ce moment là, il n'y a plus eu aucune évasion. Les __criminels devenaient fous au contact des détraqueurs et mourraient assez rapidement. _

_Au bout de 15 ans, Eldritch Diggory devint ministre de la magie. Dès lors, il œuvra pour trouver __une alternative à la prison, déclarant les conditions d'emprisonnement inhumaines et __monstrueuses. Mais se posait le problème des détraqueurs. Ces créatures restaient sur l'île car ils __avaient des âmes à tourmenter, sans prisonniers, il était assuré que les détraqueurs __abandonneraient l'île. Diggory mourut de maladie avant de pouvoir faire aboutir son projet. La __prison resta alors telle quelle. Son efficacité fut pointée lors de différents débats : aucuns criminels __ne s'en est jamais échappé. Les pensionnaires deviennent fous et finissent inéluctablement par __mourir. _

_Les Détraqueurs_

_Les détraqueurs sont considérés comme les pires créatures du monde magique. D'apparence __humaine, ils sont recouverts d'une cape noire et le peu que l'on peut voir de leur ''corps'' rappelle __un corps humain en décomposition. Ils sont aveugles mais cela ne les empêche pas de ressentir les __émotions positives et de s'en nourrir. Ils vivent uniquement sur l'île d'Azkaban, sous le contrôle du __Ministère de la Magie. _

_Le baiser du détraqueur donne la mort. Plus précisément, ce baiser aspire l'âme de la personne __embrassée. La victime peut toujours vivre, son cœur bat toujours mais elle n'a plus d'âme. C'est le __châtiment le plus sévère du monde magique. _

_Personne ne sait, à ce jour, d'où viennent exactement ces créatures ou comment elles ont été créées, __il y a beaucoup de théories mais aucunes certitudes. _

_Il n'existe qu'un seul sort pour s'en protéger : le sortilège du patronus. Basé sur un ou des __souvenir(s) joyeux, le patronus apparaît comme un totem sensé nous protéger des détraqueurs. __Comme il est basé sur les pensées positives, il repousse ces gardiens d'Azkaban. Mais rares sont les __sorciers qui maîtrisent ce sort et peuvent faire apparaître un patronus corporel, qui est la forme la __plus complète et la plus puissante de ce sort. _

_Les prisonniers_

_Azkaban est une forteresse renfermant de dangereux criminels. Cette forteresse contient plusieurs __niveaux et le niveau où l'on est enfermé dépend du crime commis, peu importe l'âge ou la richesse __du convaincu, il est uniquement jugé selon ses crimes. Il y a certains gardes humains, de même __qu'un personnel – cuisinier, infirmier, etc. – mais ils ne sont pas en présence des détraqueurs. Les __prisonniers des derniers étages de la forteresse sont ceux convaincus de complicité avec Celui-__dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les mangemorts. Les plus célèbres sont les Lestrange. __Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils étaient des lieutenants de Vous-savez-qui et ont, __sous son règne, torturé et tué des centaines, des milliers de moldus et de sorciers. On peut __également trouver Sirius Black. Cousin de Bellatrix, l'homme est connu pour avoir vendu James et __Lily Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, causant ainsi leurs morts. _

_Le Ministère se vante que personne ne s'est jamais échappé de cette prison et personne ne s'en __échappera un jour. _

Hermione venait de finir sa lecture, absolument horrifiée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son père avait passé 11 ans dans cette prison ! Il était sûrement devenu fou ! Comment avait-il pu survivre durant toutes ces années ? Elle déposa le livre sur sa table de chevet et tenta de se changer les idées. Elle avait passé la journée à lire et ses amis n'avaient pas pu lui rendre visite. Hermione finit par s'endormir, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Elle rêva de zombies recouverts de capes noires, elle rêva d'un rire semblable à un aboiement, se transformer soudain en un rire de folie, un rire démentiel. Elle vit des yeux gris qui la regardaient avec chaleur, elle vit ces yeux perdre cette chaleur, perdre cette lumière, perdre leur âme. Elle réentendait les cris de son précédent rêve :

« PAS HERMIONE ! NON NON ! PAS MON HERMIONE ! LAISSEZ-LA ! »

Elle vit des mains putréfiées s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle hurlait. Quelque part, dans son rêve, quelqu'un l'appelait :

« MISS GRANGER ! Miss Granger ! Réveillez-vous !

Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, un cri coincé dans sa gorge. Elle était maintenue contre la poitrine de quelqu'un, toute tremblante, haletante et en sueur. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver sa respiration normale et les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. En observant un peu mieux, elle se rappela qu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie et s'aperçut qu'elle était en fait, dans les bras de l'infirmière. Mme Pomfresh prit son visage entre ses mains, un air concerné sur le visage :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Fiévreuse ?

Hermione secoua la tête :

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste… j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant si vous lisez sur le pire lieu du monde sorcier avant de dormir.

La jeune fille sut alors que Mme Pomfresh avait vu le livre sur Azkaban sur sa table de chevet.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, de dormir directement après cette lecture.

La matrone secoua la tête, lui tendit un morceau de chocolat qu'elle avala sans hésiter avant que Mme Pomfresh ne lui tende un flacon en expliquant :

\- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Je pense que vous avez bien besoin d'un sommeil non-agité. »

Hermione, reconnaissante, prit la potion et s'endormit aussitôt sans qu'aucuns rêves ne vienne la déranger.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 25e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus même s'il est assez riche en émotions ! _

_Tout ce que j'ai mis sur Azkaban et les détraqueurs vient directement du génial site de Pottermore ! J'ai juste résumé toutes les infos que j'y ai trouvé ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 26e chapitre : Mystère résolu ! Basilic Mortel ! _

_A très vite ! _


	27. 26 : Mystère résolu ! Basilic mortel !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 26e chapitre ! On approche de la fin de la deuxième année ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ! Merci à tous et toutes ! _

_Now, réponse aux reviews :_

_amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Elles me font toujours plaisir ! Eh bien oui, Hermione est un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement et qui n'est pas assez développé dans les livres ou les films, raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisie comme héroïne ! Je prends en note ton idée de couple mais pour moi, Harry et Hermione sont plus comme frère et sœur et cette fraternité va être plus flagrante dans les prochaines années. Mais tu peux bien sûr proposer autant d'idée de couples que tu veux ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Si tu as adoré la fin un peu mystérieuse du dernier chapitre, tu vas adorer (ou détester) celle-la ! Oui, j'ai voulu qu'Hermione amasse un maximum d'information sur ses pères même si elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Eh bien oui, après 11 ans dans cette prison, n'importe qui serait devenu fou (n'importe qui sauf Sirius bien sûr) ! Et oui, elle a envie de les connaître même si elle est encore un peu hésitante ! La 3e année va être particulièrement riche en émotion pour elle ! Mais je t'en prie, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, je suis aussi là pour ça ! Ses souvenirs vont lui revenir de plus en plus durant sa 3e année et ils vont constituer des indices particulièrement importants ! Concernant leurs morts, je te rassure tout de suite : il est absolument hors de question que je fasse mourir Sirius et Remus ! Il va y avoir une guerre, il y aura donc des morts mais Sirius et Remus vivront ! Hors de question que je fasse mourir mes personnages favoris ! Je prends en note tes idées de couple, j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ces couples là. Et tu as bien vu, Harry et Hermione sont comme frère et sœur pour moi et ça va se voir de plus en plus dans les prochaines années. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas une grande fan du Hermione et Ron. Même si le couple Ginny Harry ne me dérange pas, je pense qu'il n'a pas été assez développé dans les romans ou les films. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_SophiaSwan : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements ! Je prends en note ta proposition de couple, je n'avais pas pensé à ces couples ! Un grand merci à toi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage pour le moment : _

_Harry : Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood (proposé 2 fois). On m'a aussi proposé Hermione mais je les vois trop comme frère et sœur pour les mettre ensembles.  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott _

_J'avoue que vous m'avez surprise avec ces couples car je n'y avais pas du tout pensé pour la plupart. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser mes OC bien sûr ! Continuez à m'en proposer s'il- vous-plaît, j'adore avoir votre avis ! A bientôt ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 26 : Mystère résolu ! Basilic mortel ! **

Hermione contemplait le pendentif bleu turquoise qu'Olivia lui avait offert à Noël. Elle avait rétréci les photos de ses pères avec la magie et les avait mises dans le médaillon qu'elle portait sur elle en permanence. La jeune fille soupira et s'empara de sa plume.

_Chers parents, daddy P, Remus, Sirius, papa, dad, _

_Je ne sais plus trop comment vous appeler. J'ai trouvé des photos de vous. J'ai la couleur de __cheveux de papa (j'ai décidé que papa serait Remus et Dad serait Sirius) mais les boucles lisses __de dad. J'ai aussi les yeux de daddy, deux petites prunelles grises. J'ai sa forme de visage aussi __mais mon nez et mes oreilles, je les ai hérité de papa. Je garde vos photos, les seules que j'ai de __vous, précieusement dans mon médaillon qui est en permanence à mon cou._

_Au début, je ne savais pas si j'allais continuer cette ''correspondance''. Après tout, j'ai appris que __vous étiez toujours en vie, donc j'ai dû être abandonnée. Ce que je ne comprends et que j'aimerai __comprendre c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi m'avoir mise au monde si c'est pour m'abandonner à peine __deux ans après ma naissance ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu ailles en prison dad ? La mort de vos __amis vous a-t-elle dévasté ? J'ai lu que Peter Pettigrew et James Potter étaient morts. Mais il y a __une chose que je ne comprends pas. Dad, pourquoi as-tu condamné ton meilleur ami? Pourquoi as-__tu poursuivi et tué Pettigrew ? Oui, je l'ai trouvé sur une des photos dans le registre, vous y posez __tous les quatre. J'aimerai juste tellement comprendre. Vous imaginez le choc que ça fait d'entendre __que les parents qu'on croit morts ont en fait bien vivants et que l'un d'eux est en prison pour __meurtre ? Ben ça fait pas vraiment rire ! Non, en fait oubliez la dernière phrase, je vais tenter de __l'effacer et je laisserai la réponse à votre imagination !_

_Bon maintenant où en étais-je ? Ah oui, __Noël est passé, le mois de février aussi je suis enfin débarrassée de mon accoutrement félin, et non __vous ne saurez jamais pourquoi ! On est à la mi-avril. Le temps est passé tellement vite ! Il n'y a __pas eu d'autres attaques depuis celle de Justin et de Nick mais je vous l'ai déjà raconté. Le dernier __match de quidditch de la saison est pour bientôt, je crois que c'est Gryffondor contre Serdaigle __mais je ne suis pas sûre. Kyle pense entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, poursuiveur ou batteur, il__ ne sait pas encore. _

_Je vous aime. Même si je vous connais à peine, même si je ne vous ai jamais vu, même si vous devez __ignorer tout de moi, je vous aime. J'espère vous voir un jour. _

_Hermione, princesse, little star, Mia_

Alors qu'elle terminait sa lettre, Harry s'assit en face d'elle. Ron était avec lui. Elle arqua un sourcil et Harry lui tendit un carnet noir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ce carnet est franchement surprenant.

Harry leur expliqua le souvenir qu'il venait de voir

\- Impossible que ce soit Hagrid. Il se fiche du statut de sang. D'accord, il est connu pour son amour des bêtes dangereuses mais…

Ron l'interrompit :

\- Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ? S'il avait laissé la bête dans le château et qu'elle était devenue… autonome ?

\- Ron, la bête que Harry a vu ressemble à une Accromentule. Une araignée géante. Aucune araignée n'a le pouvoir de pétrifier.

Ron frissonna. Le rouquin avait la phobie des araignées.

\- En plus les araignées ont tendance à quitter le château ces derniers temps.

Hermione se tourna vers le brun qui haussa les épaules :

\- C'est juste ce que j'ai remarqué. »

Deux jours plus tard, la chambre des garçons avait été saccagée et le journal volé. Aucun indice quant à la personne qui avait fait ça.

Le jour du match arriva. Hermione, Harry et Ron descendaient vers le terrain quand Harry s'arrêta brutalement en s'exclamant :

« La voix ! Je l'entends encore !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

\- Harry ! Je crois que je viens de comprendre ! Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose ! Je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

Hermione se précipita à la bibliothèque et sortit le bestiaire fantastique qu'elle avait feuilleté en début d'année. Hermione feuilleta frénétiquement les pages, essayant de retrouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle la trouva. Elle lut :

_Basilic_

_Le Basilic est considéré comme le roi des serpents. Cette créature est issue d'un œuf pondu par un __coq et couvé par un crapaud. Son corps peut atteindre les 80 mètres de long. Sa peau empêche les __sortilèges de l'atteindre. Elle le protège de la magie. Son venin est mortel tout comme son regard. __Quiconque croise son regard meurt instantanément. Cependant, le basilic peut tout simplement __pétrifier quiconque le voit. _

_Le coq est son ennemi mortel. Certaines théories affirment que ce fait est dû au fait que celui qui __donne naissance à un basilic est un coq à l'origine. Le chant de cet animal est mortel pour le __reptile. Les araignées fuient ce serpent qui est leur ennemi juré. _

_Dans la mythologie grecque, le basilic est issu des cheveux de la gorgone Méduse que Persée tua. _

_En potion, le corps et le venin du basilic ont d'excellentes propriétés, particulièrement celles de __détruire une bonne partie des objets touchés par de la magie noire. _

Hermione s'empara d'un brouillon et commença à noter rapidement tout ce dont elle se souvenait :

Miss Teigne, la chatte avait dû voir le reflet du basilic dans l'eau qui inondait le couloir du 2e étage. Colin Crivey avait vu l'animal a travers son appareil photo. Justin à travers Nick. Mais Nick était déjà mort, le basilic ne pouvait pas le tuer et l'avait donc seulement pétrifié ! Les coqs de Hagrid avaient été tués parce qu'ils étaient les ennemis de ce serpent ! Les araignées fuyaient le château par peur du reptile ! Harry entendait sa voix parce qu'il était fourchelangue ! Tout concordait !

Hermione faillit tomber de sa chaise en réalisant tout ce qui s'était passé. Un détail lui revint ! Harry avait dit qu'il avait entendu la voix à nouveau ! Il allait y avoir une autre attaque ! La gryffondor sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit une copie de la page et décida de rejoindre le stade de quidditch. Tous les professeurs devaient y être. Elle fouilla ses poches et en sortit un miroir. Avec ça, elle serait peut-être en sécurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et repéra une élève de Serdaigle. Olivia lui avait parlé d'elle, Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète de Serdaigle. Née-moldue. Hermione s'approcha de son aînée et posa la page sur la table. Pénélope leva la tête, fronça les sourcils, prit la page, la lut et pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Lorsque la brune releva les yeux vers la plus jeune, elle ne dit qu'une chose :

« Comment fait-on ?

Hermione sortit son miroir :

\- Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de ça. »

Pénélope acquiesça et, ensembles, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la bibliothèque, vérifiant à chaque virage que le couloir était vide. À un détour, Hermione reconnut la personne qui était dans le couloir et, sans réfléchir, l'interpella :

« Ginny ? Tu n'es pas au match ?

La rouquine se retourna et une drôle de lueur anima son regard lorsqu'il tomba sur les deux nées-moldues. Elle répondit :

\- J'irai au match quand je pourrai jouer dans l'équipe. Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- On revient de la bibliothèque. On doit voir le professeur Mcgonagall au plus vite !

La première année cligna des yeux :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On a découvert quel monstre se cache dans la chambre des secrets. »

Ginny sembla pâlir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione nota le petit carnet noir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le même carnet que Harry lui avait montré au début du mois. Le carnet qui lui avait ensuite été dérobé dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les yeux de Ginny étaient devenus rouges.

Hermione se figea en entendant un sifflement et sentit Pénélope tomber à côté d'elle. Hermione leva lentement la main qui tenait le miroir pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Elle sentit la présence du basilic avant de voir la créature. Le serpent le plus gigantesque qu'elle ait jamais vu. La mâchoire dotée de dents aussi puissantes que mortelles, la peau qui résistait à n'importe quel sort, le regard qui pouvait autant tuer que pétrifier. La peur s'empara de chaque fibre de son être. Hermione croisa le regard du basilic à travers le miroir. Une seconde et elle ne vit plus que du noir. Elle tomba sur le sol de pierre, la copie de la page sur le basilic, fermement serré dans son poing. Ses pensées tournées vers la plus jeune enfant de la famille Weasley.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ne me haïssez pas ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive ! _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain est le dernier avant les vacances puis la 3e année ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 28e chapitre : Festin de fin d'année ! Vous devez tout me raconter ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	28. 27 : festin de fin d'année !

_Hello ! Voici le 27e chapitre ! Le dernier chapitre pour la 2e année ! J'espère que cette année vous a plus ! On commence bientôt la nouvelle !  
_

_Un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore, c'est vraiment encourageant ! _

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews : _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, j'avoue que les chapitres (surtout ceux de la 2e année) sont un peu courts mais ils vont être beaucoup plus longs durant la 3e année ! Merci, j'espère qu'ils te plairont toujours autant par la suite. En ce qui concerne Harry et Hermione, ils seront proches fraternellement même si la 3e année va les éprouver tous les deux, ils deviendront vraiment frère et sœur de cœur (à défaut d'être frère et sœur de sang). Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Aurelie Malfoys : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Toujours aussi encourageante ! Eh oui, Hermione a finalement compris pour Ginny ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ou Hermione se réveille quant à ce qu'il va se passer pour ses parents... eh bien il faut attendre la 3e année qui ne saurait tarder ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia 9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whoa quel compliment ! Je suis heureuse que ce nouveau chapitre t'est autant plu et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas avec les prochains ! Mais de rien ! Il était hors de question qu'ils meurent de toute façon ! Oui, j'ai voulu donner des traits physiques à Hermione qui lui viennent de ses parents, elle est leur fille après tout. Oui, on peut dire que Draco va avoir les nerfs en comprenant qui est Hermione. Ahh les fameuses lettres... j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si ses parents les trouveraient un jour ou pas. Quant à savoir si Remus ou Sirius allait reconnaître Hermione... bien... il faut lire la suite pour le découvrir ! Là, j'ai envie de laisser le suspense ! Alors, à ton avis, vont-ils la reconnaître ? Oui, je préfère une Hermione plus réfléchie, dans les livres je la trouve parfois trop effacée (faut dire que les livres sont du point de vue de Harry donc bon). Et oui, je me détache de plus en plus des livres mais il le faut bien vu que mon histoire est quand même bien différente ! Je vais m'en séparer encore plus durant sa 3e année ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Pas de changement depuis la dernière fois ! J'avoue que vous m'avez surprise avec vos propositions. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais envisagé Ginny, Lilian ou Luna pour Harry, ou Cédric Diggory ou l'un des jumeaux si je faisais un couple gay. Pour Hermione j'avais envisagé Fred ou Nathan Fawley (grand frère d'Olivia). _

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood (proposée 2 fois) _

_Hermione : Théodore Nott _

_Vous pouvez bien sûr proposer autant de couples que vous voulez ! J'attends vos suggestions ! _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 27 : Festin de fin d'année ! Vous devez tout me raconter !**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tout endolori et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur un lit de l'infirmerie et tous les élèves qui avaient été pétrifiés revenaient peu à peu à eux autour d'elle. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers elle :

« Doucement Miss Granger. Votre corps n'a pas été mobile pendant un mois et demi.

\- Un mois et demi ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Le 29 juin miss. Les vacances d'été commencent demain.

Hermione ne put que fixer l'infirmière, hébétée par l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle tourna la tête en entendant son prénom :

\- Pénélope !

\- Contente de voir que tu vas bien toi aussi Hermione. Tu crois que le basilic est mort ?

La gryffondor desserra son poing :

\- La page n'est plus là. Quelqu'un a découvert que c'était un basilic. Donc je pense que c'est fini.

\- Et Weasley ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Je lui parlerai. Je pense qu'elle était contrôlée par quelque chose.

\- Moi aussi. Elle n'avait pas un regard naturel. J'espère qu'elle va mieux.

\- J'espère aussi. Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ? J'ai envie de rejoindre le festin.

Mme Pomfresh revint à ce moment-là :

\- Vous pouvez y aller toutes les deux. Je ne vais pas vous garder pour le festin de fin d'année. Par contre, je veux que vous reveniez me voir avant de retourner dans votre salle commune. »

Les deux sorcières hochèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la grande salle, Justin et Colin n'étaient pas loin derrière elles. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la gryffondor se retourna en entendant quelqu'un crier son prénom. Olivia se précipitait sur elle, Kyle, Lisa, Lilian et les jumeaux sur les talons. Hermione laissa son amie l'étouffer dans ses bras pendant un instant avant de supplier :

\- OLIVIA ! De l'air ! De l'air !

La blonde se recula, les yeux brillants de larmes. Hermione la connaissait assez pour voir que son amie n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment :

\- ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR ! Hermione, je te l'ai déjà demandé l'année dernière mais je t'en supplie, arrête de me donner une peur pareille. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Encore !

Après Olivia, ce fut Lisa qui la prit dans ses bras :

\- Je sais que tu es un chat-garou, que tu peux te transformer en chat et que tu as neuf vies mais s'il-te-plaît, arrête d'user nos nerfs. »

Hermione éclata de rire à cette réplique et serra son amie contre elle. Lilian fut la suivante, elle-même suivie des jumeaux puis de Kyle. Hermione se tourna alors vers la table des rouges et or pour voir Harry se lever et venir à sa rencontre. Son presque frère la serra contre lui en murmurant tout bas :

« Merlin merci, tu n'as rien. Merci pour tout Hermione, sans toi, on aurait jamais deviné que c'était un basilic. »

Ron lui serra la main, sans croiser son regard et les garçons lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

Ginny était assise un peu plus loin, visiblement mal à l'aise et Hermione se fit la promesse de lui parler avant les vacances. Finalement, Dumbledore se leva et annonça que la coupe des quatre maisons revenaient aux Gryffondor, Ron et Harry avaient récolté 400 points pour service rendu à l'école.

Le lendemain, Hermione se retrouva dans le Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'une certaine rouquine. Elle la trouva en compagnie de Luna et s'installa en face des deux jeunes filles :

« Ginny ?

La dernière de la famille Weasley leva la tête et Hermione vit clairement des traces larmes sur ses joues :

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai été stupide ! Tellement stupide que j'ai pétrifié plusieurs étudiants de Poudlard ! Je pourrai jamais me le pardonner !

\- Tu n'as pas à te pardonner. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ma première année et je mets tout le monde en danger !

\- Si ça peut te réconforter nous, pendant notre première année, on a dérobé un dragon à Hagrid pour le confier à ton frère Charlie, on a affronté un chien à trois têtes, un filet du diable et plein d'autres choses pour sauver la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort.

La plus jeune frémit à ce nom.

\- Ginny. Tu as parfaitement ta place à Gryffondor.

\- Après ce que j'ai fait ?

\- La dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, il y a eu des morts. Une élève a été tuée. Tu n'as tué personne. Voldemort est connu pour son don de persuasion. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu étais une cible facile. Une nouvelle élève, insécure dans son nouvel environnement, une jeune fille qui avait un crush pour le ''survivant'' et qui s'est laissée séduire par quelqu'un qui jurait pouvoir te comprendre. Ginny tu es loin d'être la première à tomber dans le filet de Voldemort. Mais garde en tête ceci : tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Là où Voldemort aurait tué, tu n'as fait que pétrifier. Tout ceux qui ont subi une attaque du basilic rentrent aujourd'hui chez eux, ce n'était pas le cas il y a 50 ans. Tu es forte Ginny. Assez forte pour lui avoir résisté. Je n'ai rien contre toi car il n'y a qu'une personne que je blâme pour les évènements de cette année et cette personne s'appelle Voldemort. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Ginny ! Clair ?

La rouquine hocha la tête alors que Luna tournait son regard rêveur sur son aînée :

\- Je suis désolée que les nargoles ne t'aient pas laissé en paix. J'ai l'impression que les réponses que tu as trouvé t'ont laissée avec encore plus de questions que tu en avais au départ. Ça signifie que tes réponses sont incomplètes. Bonne chance avec eux.

Hermione sourit à la jeune blonde :

\- Merci Luna. Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis. Bon voyage à toutes les deux. »

Alors que le train entrait en gare, Hermione embrassa ses amis et se dirigea vers la barrière qui séparait le monde magique du monde moldu. Elle vit Célia Granger lui faire signe et rejoignit sa mère adoptive. Alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture et s'éloignait du monde magique, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait un choix à faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours vivre dans les deux mondes. Il faudrait qu'elle choisisse entre le monde magique et le monde moldu. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en réalisant que, si ce choix se présentait à elle, elle choisirait le monde magique. Le monde qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Elle ne savait pas que ce choix risquait de se présenter plus tôt qu'elle aurait pensé.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 27e chapitre ! La deuxième année est terminée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout comme la 2e année du point de vue d'Hermione ! _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, Hermione est en vacances et attaquera sa 3e année !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 28e chapitre : vacances d'été, discussions et Gazette du Sorcier ! _

_A très vite ! _


	29. 28 : vacances d'été ! Gazette du sorcier

_Hello ! Voici le 28e chapitre, bientôt la 3e année ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie énormément tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris, la suivent et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant !  
_

_Now, réponse aux reviews :_

_Polskabi : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour la réaction d'Hermione quand elle apprend que Sirius s'est enfuie d'Azkaban, c'est dans ce chapitre ! On ne verras pas Remus avant deux autres chapitres (chapitre 30). Merci, je prends en compte ton idée pour les couples. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien :) ! Bien sûr qu'il y aura Remus mais pas avant le 30e chapitre on a un peu Sirius dans celui-ci mais pour Remus, encore 2 chapitres à attendre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Les événements et rebondissements de la 2e année ne sont rien comparés à ceux de la 3e ! Je te promets une année riche en émotions et rebondissements dans tous les sens ! Hermione va avoir un peu de mal à tout suivre parfois ! La 3e année commence vraiment au chapitre 30 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, ta patience est récompensée : Voici le 28e chapitre ! Oui, le dernier chapitre était un peu calme, contrairement à celui-là, il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions mais disons des événements qui vont un peu bouleverser le quotidien de notre jeune sorcière ! Pour le vrai début de la 3e année, rendez-vous au chapitre 30 (plus que 2 chapitres !). Pour Remus eh bien... c'est une idée mais n'oublie pas non plus qu'il a été éloigné d'elle pendant 12 ans, les gens changent énormément en 12 ans. En plus, Remus a la mauvaise manie de croire que rien de bien ne peut lui arriver à cause de sa lycanthropie. Va-t-il vraiment reconnaître sa fille après 12 ans quand elle a un autre nom (de famille) et un autre statut de sang (n'oublions pas qu'elle est toujours considéré comme née-moldue) ? Si elle ne fait pas le premier pas, je ne suis pas si sûre qu'il l'a reconnaîtra ! Alors oui, le moment de faire son choix pour Hermione se rapproche, c'est particulièrement présent dans ce chapitre ! Eh bien oui, il faut bien du suspense de temps en temps ! Concernant Sirius, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! La rencontre Sirius - Hermione est très loin encore, donc ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite ! ça aurait été drôle en effet mais non, leur rencontre ne va pas se passer ainsi. Mais elle va être bien et assez... émouvante je pense. Quant à la tapisserie... hummmmm... bien c'est encore assez loin, il faudra lire pour le découvrir ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'adore lire tes reviews et y répondre ! Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood (proposé 2 fois), Daphnée Greengrass_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott _

_N'hésitez pas à me proposer autant de couple que vous voulez ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 28 : vacances d'été, discussion et Gazette du Sorcier ! **

Les vacances d'été étaient bien entamées. Hermione les avait passées dans sa chambre, ignorant les autres membres de la famille Granger. Sa liste de fournitures scolaires était arrivée et elle avait maintenant trois livres en plus à prendre. Hermione avait décidé de prendre trois options quand la plupart des étudiants en prenaient deux. Elle avait choisi Arithmancie, Étude des runes et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Elle n'avait pas pris Divination car, après en avoir parlé avec Olivia, elle s'était rendue compte qu'à moins de posséder le don de voyance – qu'elle ne possédait pas – cette matière était inutile. Elle n'avait pas non plus pris Étude des moldus puisqu'elle avait grandi dans leur monde.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Célia entra dans sa chambre. Hermione se redressa sur son lit et observa celle qui l'avait adoptée. La jeune femme s'assit auprès de l'adolescente de treize ans et commença :

« Hermione. Je veux t'assurer que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimée dès l'instant où on t'a placée dans mes bras alors que tu avais à peine deux ans. Je t'ai aimée Hermione et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Que veux-tu me dire Célia ?

La femme soupira :

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas la meilleure des familles pour toi. Adrian ne veut pas entendre parler de la magie et Cordélia, Valentin et Luce sont d'accord avec lui. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je t'ai élevée et je t'ai aimée. Si un jour tu as besoin d'un refuge, sache qu'ici, tu trouveras toujours mon aide.

\- Célia… pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

Célia plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux gris de l'adolescente qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille et répondit d'une voix douce et presque maternelle :

\- Parce que je te vois grandir. Tu ne rentres plus pour les vacances et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Tu n'écris pas et, encore une fois, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Je te dis tout ça parce que je te vois grandir dans un monde qui est le tien mais qui ne sera jamais le mien. Un monde où la magie est présente. Un monde où tu seras acceptée quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je te vois t'épanouir dans ce monde Hermione. Je sais que tu te fais des amis, peut-être un jour, tomberas-tu amoureuse. Je te dis tout cela Hermione parce que je veux que tu saches que ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, c'est ton bonheur. Je sais que tôt ou tard, tu devras faire un choix et que ce choix te mènera soit dans notre monde, soit dans le monde magique. Mais que tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement avec un pied dans chaque monde. Quelque soit ton choix, je veux que tu saches que je le respecterais et que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Car même si ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mise au monde, je t'ai élevée et aimée. Je veux le bonheur de ma fille. Rien de plus.

Célia se releva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Hermione retrouva enfin l'usage de sa voix :

\- Célia ? Merci. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux quand sa mère adoptive quitta la pièce. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi aimée qu'en cet instant.

Ils étaient bientôt à la mi-août. La jeune fille s'endormit dans un sommeil agité et fut réveillé par un petit hibou qui frappait à sa fenêtre. Il tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, journal auquel Hermione s'était abonnée l'année passée. La jeune fille paya distraitement l'oiseau avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la première page. Elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines :

_**BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE **_

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse _

_d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie. _

''_Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black'' nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, _

_le ministre de la Magie, ''et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers _

_de rester calme.'' Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des _

_Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu. ''Il est clair que _

_c'était mon devoir'' a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. ''Black est un fou, _

_il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du _

_Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de _

_Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas: qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ?''. Les Moldus ont _

_été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent _

_pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel _

_que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en _

_lançant un seul sort._

_Plus d'informations en page 5, 6, 7 et 8._

Hermione contempla l'article, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Son père… son _père_ s'était échappé d'Azkaban ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Trop d'émotions se battaient en elle pour qu'elle puisse mettre un mot dessus. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que la sensation, presque familière, d'une crise de panique s'emparait d'elle. Son père était là, dehors, quelque part. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Merlin pourquoi ?! Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur son lit, en pleurs. Elle étouffait ses sanglots dans son oreiller. La photo de son père figurait en première page de la Gazette et ce n'était pas une photo qu'elle garderait. Son père apparaissait maigre, faible, ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, son visage était émacié et pâle, ses cheveux longs, emmêlés et sales, ses yeux étaient cernés et rougis. Un homme fou. Un homme épuisé par la vie.

Hermione n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit là. Le lendemain, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle fit sa valise et informa Célia de son départ car quelque chose c'était passé dans son monde et ses amis avaient besoin d'elle. Célia ne s'interposa pas, elle lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne dit pas que c'était elle qui avait besoin de ses amis même si elle ne pouvait pas demander leur aide sans révéler son lien de parenté avec un évadé d'Azkaban.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite au chaudron baveur. Elle demanda à Tom, le gérant, s'il avait une chambre disponible. Elle paya et s'installa. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle redescendit et demanda à Tom :

« Savez-vous si Gringott est ouverte le dimanche ?

\- Bien sûr miss. Gringott est toujours ouverte, que ce soit à midi ou à minuit, il y aura toujours un gobelin pour vous répondre à la banque. Le dimanche, il y a rarement du monde en plus.

\- Merci ! »

Hermione sortit du bar et se dirigea droit vers la banque. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier pour le moment. Elle se dirigea donc vers un guichet et se présenta :

« Que votre business fleurisse et puisse votre or couler à flot.

Le gobelin la regarda, interloqué, avant de se reprendre :

\- Miss. Il est rare de nos jours, de voir des sorciers qui connaissent leurs manières. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis Hermione Black. Je viens voir le comptable de ma famille.

Les yeux du gobelin s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait son interlocutrice. Il descendit de son siège et guida Hermione vers les bureaux, derrière les guichets :

\- Venez jeune Amie Black. Rikphook va vous recevoir. »

Hermione suivit le gobelin et se retrouva bientôt devant le gobelin qui avait réalisé son Test l'été dernier. Elle s'assit sur son invitation alors que l'autre gobelin quittait la pièce.

« Que puis-je pour vous Amie ?

\- Pouvez-vous m'assurer de… la confidentialité de cette entrevue ?

\- Miss Black. Les secrets de nos clients sont les nôtres. Rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de cette pièce.

Hermione hocha la tête et alla droit au but :

\- Vous savez qui est mon père. Vous devez également savoir qu'il vient de s'échapper de prison.

Le gobelin acquiesça

\- Si mon père venait à demander refuge ici… que se passerait-il pour lui ?

\- Sirius Black, Lord Black serait en sécurité ici. Gringott ne dépend pas du Ministère. Nous appliquons nos propres lois. Lord Black est un Ami de notre nation. Au besoin, il trouvera de l'aide ici et il le sait.

Hermione ferma les yeux, soulagée :

\- Si mon père devait venir ici, pourriez-vous m'avertir ?

\- Nous pourrions mentionner votre requête et laisser la décision au Lord Black.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux espérer. Merci.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant et demanda :

\- Sirius Black… je suis sa fille, me serait-il possible de demander une révision de son procès ?

Le gobelin secoua la tête :

\- Pas avant votre quinzième anniversaire Miss. C'est à cet âge là que les héritiers et héritières des grandes familles sont présentés au Magenmagot.

Hermione sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, déçue :

\- Bon… Merci pour votre temps.

Elle se leva pour partir et salua :

\- Que votre or coule à flot et que votre business fleurisse

Rikphook lui répondit :

\- Puisse la chance vous aider et que vos ennemis périssent. »

Hermione sortit de la banque, un soucis en moins.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 28e chapitre, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition entre l'année 2 et 3 et il est un peu court mais il contient pas mal de choses !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Petite précision : l'article du journal est tiré du 3e livre mais je ne l'ai pas mis en gras pour que le titre soit mis en avant. _

_Rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour le 29e chapitre : Réunion au Chaudron Baveur ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	30. 29 : Réunion au Chaudron Baveur !

_Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici le 29e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire, qui la suivent, la mettent en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore relire vos messages et y répondre ! _

_Alors voilà : réponse aux reviews ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Toujours aussi encourageante ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lopiglou1408 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en note ton idée de couple ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Polskabi : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Quant à savoir si Sirius va y penser... il suffit de lire pour le découvrir ! J'espère que ce nouveau te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai que la 3e année ne va pas être très facile pour elle, émotionnellement parlant en tout cas. Oui, j'ai voulu que Célia soit vraiment une mère aimante, qui aime ses enfants, peu importe la différence de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais aussi, je voulais que Célia lui laisse le choix entre les deux mondes, je ne voulais pas que Hermione se sente obligée de rester dans le monde moldu quand le monde sorcier n'attend qu'elle. Désolée mais je ne voyais pas Remus faire le premier pas. Non, le premier pas viendra d'Hermione et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement ! Oui, Sirius et Remus étaient mariés et non, la rencontre Sirius - Hermione ne se fera pas à la banque. Mais il n'y a pas de soucis, pose-moi autant de questions que tu veux ! Pour ta question concernant Remus sous sa forme de loup, elle aura sa réponse plus tard dans l'histoire et je ne veux pas spoiler ce moment, car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Là, j'ai inventé un peu, pour moi, Remus ne s'est tout simplement pas transformé pendant sa grossesse. C'était donc, pour lui, le premier signe montrant qu'il portait un enfant : il ne se transforme pas pendant la pleine lune. Remus, elle le verra en tant que professeur et lui parlera en tant qu'élève mais elle lui parlera en tant que fille vers les chapitres 39-40, mêmes chapitres pour Sirius. Eh oui, encore un peu de patience ! Merci beaucoup. Je la fais aller chez les gobelins car elle est l'héritière d'une grande famille et elle n'a pas de préjugés sur les différentes créatures du monde sorcier, et puis, elle est considérée comme leur Amie ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood (proposée 2 fois), Daphnée Greengrass _

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley _

_N'hésitez pas à me proposer autant de couples que vous voulez ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 29 : Réunion au Chaudron Baveur**

Hermione logeait maintenant au chaudron baveur depuis près de deux semaines quand Harry arriva à son tour. Elle était en train de manger quand elle vit son ami descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres à l'étage. Elle lui fit signe. Harry la regarda, étonné, et s'assit près d'elle :

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis là depuis presque deux semaines. Je me sens mieux ici plutôt qu'ailleurs. Les Granger… sont trop différents pour moi maintenant. C'est difficile de vivre dans le monde moldu quand il y a un monde magique qui t'attend dès que tu pousses la porte de ce bar. Et toi alors ?

\- Je me suis enfui.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

\- Quoi ? Enfui ? Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry soupira :

\- Les Dursley recevaient la tante Marge pour une semaine. J'ai essayé de tenir ma langue toute la semaine mais hier soir… elle a insulté mes parents Hermione… je pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Ma magie a réagi accidentellement et elle s'est mise à gonfler… comme un ballon.

Hermione eut un petit rire à l'image d'une personne transformée en ballon

\- Tu n'as pas d'ennui avec le Ministère ?

\- Non. Fudge m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de retourner là-bas l'été prochain.

\- Hey, l'été prochain c'est dans un an. Pense au présent au lieu de penser à l'avenir. Cet été n'est même pas encore terminé. Qu'as-tu eu comme cadeaux ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Un livre sur le quidditch de Ron.

\- Cool, demain je t'en prendrais un aussi, de cadeau.

\- Quoi ? Hermione non, tu n'es pas obligée !

\- Mais je le veux. Tu auras un cadeau, point final.

Harry soupira et changea de sujet :

\- Tu sais que les Weasley sont en Égypte ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu la photo dans la Gazette. C'est cool pour sa famille. »

Harry acquiesça et ils dînèrent dans un silence confortable. Ron rentrait le lendemain avec toute sa famille. Ils resteraient au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il ne restait qu'une semaine de vacances et Hermione avait déjà fait ses achats scolaires.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle descendait, Hermione vit une tablée de rouquins et se dirigea vers eux. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Ginny et s'assit en face d'elle. Ginny lui souriait aussi mais semblait quand même encore un peu mal à l'aise.

« Notre miss-je-sais-tout…

\- … que fais-tu donc ici ?

Hermione leva la tête pour voir les visages identiques de Fred et Georges :

\- Salut tous les deux, je suis ici depuis deux semaines. Je préfère être dans le monde sorcier.

\- Oh Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment prudent mais à quoi pensent tes parents ?!

La gryffondor cligna des yeux en se tournant vers Molly Weasley. Elle avait déjà aperçu la matriarche à la gare mais c'était en fait la première fois qu'elle rencontrait vraiment la mère de la famille Weasley. Elle haussa les épaules, un peu sonnée par la familiarité avec laquelle Mme Weasley lui avait parlé alors que c'était la première fois qu'elles se rencontraient :

\- Les Granger ont donné leur accord pour que je reste ici.

La mère de famille eut un air de désapprobation sur le visage mais ne dit rien de plus et Hermione se concentra sur la benjamine de la fratrie qui lui demanda :

\- Comment je dois faire… pour être amie avec Harry ?

\- Tu veux vraiment être son amie ?

La rouquine hocha la tête :

\- Oui. J'ai grandi dans le mythe du ''garçon qui a survécu'', quand j'étais petite, Harry était mon héro. Mais maintenant… je me rends compte à quel point il est différent et j'aimerai apprendre à le connaître.

Hermione lui sourit :

\- Harry est avant tout un adolescent de 13 ans, comme ton frère. Il est passionné par le quidditch et par la magie en général. Il déteste sa célébrité, il dit qu'il ne la mérite pas car, selon lui, c'est sa mère qui a détruit Vol… Tu-sais-qui en se sacrifiant pour lui. Apprend à voir le garçon derrière le héro que ton imagination a formé et ça se fera tout seul. Ne le met pas sur un piédestal Ginny, il a horreur de ça. »

La plus jeune acquiesça et, au même moment, Harry et Ron descendaient les escaliers, les yeux encore alourdis de sommeil. Ils mangèrent tous deux leur petit-déjeuner avant d'être entraînés dehors pour les achats scolaires. Hermione se dirigea vers la boutique de quidditch et acheta un kit d'entretien à balais pour son ami. Elle eut le temps de le placer dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur avant de rejoindre les garçons.

Ron voulait passer à l'animalerie faire examiner son rat. Croutard était malade depuis le voyage en Égypte. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique, une boule de poil orangée tenta d'attraper le rat, Ron hurla et chassa le… chat. Fusillant la bête du regard, il fit examiner son rat et la tenante du lieu souligna que c'était tout simplement la vieillesse. Croutard avait vécu bien plus longtemps que les autres rats. Un peu triste, Ron sortit de l'animalerie mais Hermione resta un instant. Le chat roux semblait presque l'appeler. Elle s'approcha du félin et se mit doucement à le caresser. Le chat émit aussitôt un ronronnement de contentement. La vendeuse lui sourit :

« Jeune fille, je crois que vous venez de vous trouvez un familier. Il s'appelle Pattenrond et personne n'a voulu de lui depuis qu'il est ici. Il est à vous. »

Hermione sourit et paya pour son nouveau compagnon. Elle sortit de la boutique et Ron eut un air horrifié en voyant qu'elle avait acheté le chat qui avait tenté de manger son rat. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire.

A la fin de la semaine, ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour King Cross. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Arthur Weasley attirer Harry un peu à l'écart pour lui parler.

Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, vers le train qui les ramèneraient à l'école de magie. Hermione avait reçu des lettres de ses amis et leur avait dit que, cette fois, elle allait essayer de passer une partie du – si ce n'est le voyage complet – avec Harry et Ron, ses amis avaient compris et accepté. Mais Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Harry, Ron et elle trouvèrent un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'un adulte endormi dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Ils se regardèrent puis entrèrent. Automatiquement, Hermione leva les yeux sur la valise du seul adulte du compartiment et elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oui... la fin est un peu sadique de ma part, je vous laisse sur un gros cliffhanger mais bon... il en faut bien un de temps en temps ! _

_Entrée en scène de Pattenrond et de toute la famille Weasley ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Oui, chapitre un peu court avec une fin pleine de suspense mais, ce chapitre transitoire était nécessaire. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 30 : Poudlard Express 3e fois, mon père et mon cauchemar ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	31. 30 : Poudlard Express, 3e fois !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 30e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou laissent des reviews, c'est juste génial et vraiment encourageant ! MERCI ! _

_Du coup, maintenant, réponse aux reivews : _

_Hope0410 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je voulais une histoire du point de vue d'Hermione parce que je trouve qu'on ne la voit pas assez dans les livres ou les films, qu'elle n'est pas assez développée comme personnage en tout cas, d'où mon idée de faire cette histoire de son point de vue. Pour Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, il est mon personnage préféré, c'est absolument hors de question que je le fasse mourir ! La rencontre officielle n'est pas pour tout de suite même si Hermione va croiser plusieurs fois son professeur de DCFM, il se passera une bonne dizaine (voir quinzaine) de chapitres avant qu'ils se rencontrent en tant que père et fille. La réaction de Harry n'est pas pour tout de suite non plus quant à savoir si Harry va apprendre que Sirius est son parrain, la réponse est oui mais pas avant le chapitre 35. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires sur mon écriture et mon histoire, ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Merci. Oui, comme l'histoire est du point de vue d'Hermione, je change pas mal de choses et ça va continuer encore plus pendant cette année ! Eh bien oui, des fois, il faut quand même que je mette un peu de suspense. Merci pour tes suggestions de couples, j'en prend note. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais si tout va très bien, bon j'avoue que ma fin était un (tout petit peu) sadique, mais à la fois, c'était assez drôle de vous laisser sur un tel cliffhanger ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Est-ce que Remus va reconnaître Hermione directement ? hummm, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Pour Sirius, elle va devoir attendre presque la fin de la 3e année mais... il n'y aura pas ''d'épisode de la cabane hurlante''! Mais je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à les poser, ça me fait plaisir d'y répondre ! J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir t'armer de patience ! Mais la fin n'en sera que meilleure ! C'est ça, ils le sauront en même temps en fait. Merci, je pense quand même moi-même que couper là où je l'ai fait était un peu sadique, c'est rare que je fasse un cliffhanger pareil. Eh bien oui, il y a les détraqueurs (un en tout cas) dans ce chapitre. Pour ta question sur l'épouvantard, rappelle-toi que dans le film, comme dans le livre, Hermione ne passe pas l'épreuve car elle est après Harry (qui lui ne la passe pas non plus), on aura une idée de sa peur car elle y pensera mais on ne saura pas exactement ce que c'est. Par contre, elle sera révélée vers la toute fin de l'année (vacances de Pâques à peu près). Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood (proposée 2 fois)__, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 2 fois),__ Olivia Fawley  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley, Nathan Fawley_

_N'hésitez pas à me proposer autant de couples que vous voulez ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 30 : Poudlard Express 3e fois, mon père et mon cauchemar ! **

Hermione contempla l'homme endormi alors que Ron demandait :

« Qui est-ce ?

Elle répondit mécaniquement :

\- Le professeur R.J Lupin.

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa gorge, Hermione regretta de les avoir prononcés à voix haute. Son père était là. À quelques mètres… centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait presque le toucher, elle pouvait lui parler, lui hurler dessus, lui demander des explications… elle resta à le contempler.

Le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'envahissait était trop pour elle. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- Tu sais vraiment toujours tout hein ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils au ton vaguement dédaigneux du rouquin et lui pointa le bagage dans les filets :

\- C'est écrit sur sa valise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là à votre avis ?

\- Ron, le seul poste disponible, comme chaque année, c'est celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est bon ?

\- Je pense qu'il sera difficile de faire pire que Lockhart.

Harry hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leur futur professeur, méfiant :

**\- Vous croyez qu'il dort vraiment ?**

**\- On dirait oui, pourquoi ?**

Le brun se leva pour fermer la porte du compartiment en disant :

**\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose.**

Il ferma la porte, regagna sa place et resta silencieux un moment avant de déclarer :

\- Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux au courant de l'évasion de Black cet été ?

\- Évidemment ! Ça a fait la une pendant presque tout le mois de juillet, il s'est évadé juste après notre une dans le journal. La photo où on est tous réunis en Égypte.

Harry acquiesça et continua :

\- Vrai, Ron, ton père pense que Black s'est échappé pour me tuer.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, triturant le bas de son pull avec ses doigts. Ce n'était pas possible ! Merlin non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son futur professeur. Dormait-il vraiment ? Elle seule connaissait la relation qu'il y avait entre cet homme et l'évadé d'Azkaban. Cette même relation qui la concernait de si près. Que devait-elle faire si son père en avait bel et bien après son meilleur ami ?

\- Bordel mec, tu en es sûr ?

Harry hocha la tête :

\- C'est ce que croit ton père en tout cas Ron, il m'a dit que Black était le bras droit de Voldemort, du coup, ça paraît logique… il veut venger son maître.

\- Personne ne pourra t'atteindre à Poudlard Harry. Dumbledore y veillera.

\- Je sais Hermione mais… après le fiasco des deux dernières années… je suis un peu dubitatif.

\- Justement. Les deux dernières années ont été un fiasco ! Dumbledore ne voudra pas que ça se répète. De plus, même si da… Black en a après toi particulièrement, il y a des centaines d'élèves à Poudlard. Le directeur prendra la menace au sérieux Harry, tout comme le Ministère.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre alors que le train s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Ça ne fait même pas deux heure qu'on est partis, on ne peut pas être déjà arrivés.

Ron jeta un regard par la fenêtre et murmura :

\- Il y a du mouvement dehors. Je crois que quelqu'un est monté dans le train.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et Ron s'écarta de la fenêtre alors que celle-ci se recouvrait de glace.

\- Ronald ! Tu viens d'écrabouiller ma main !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry semblait légèrement paniqué.

\- J'en sais rien.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement et quelqu'un entra, tombant sur Harry. La voix de Neville résonna un instant après :

\- Désolé ! Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

\- Hello Neville.

\- Harry c'est toi ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

\- Pas la moindre idée mais si tu pouvais t'asseoir au lieu de m'écraser…

Hermione entendit du mouvement et des froissements de tissus, elle devina que Neville venait de s'asseoir à côté de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois :

\- Est-ce que Ron Weasley est là ?

\- Ginny ?

\- Ron ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Prend une place.

\- Pas ici ! Je suis là !

\- Oups, pardon Neville.

\- Pas là non plus Gin' !

\- Désolée Harry !

**\- Silence. »**

Tout le monde se tut aussitôt. Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de son père, son _père_ pour la première fois de sa vie. Apparemment, il s'était réveillé. Soudainement, Hermione comprit pourquoi leur futur professeur avait réagi. Une silhouette encagoulée venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du compartiment.

La gryffondor sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que des vagues de désespoir et de peur l'envahissait. Toute la joie semblait quitter son corps alors qu'elle se concentrait sur un seul mot : détraqueur. Les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient là. Ils étaient là pour son père. Hermione vit la créature entrer dans le compartiment. Exactement comme l'image du livre de Lilian. Les pires créatures du monde magique. Elle réentendit la voix de ses cauchemars, celle qui suppliait:

« PAS HERMIONE ! NON NON ! PAS MON HERMIONE ! LAISSEZ-LA ! »

Cependant elle se reprit rapidement lorsque le professeur leva sa baguette. Une créature argentée en sortit. Un chien. Le chien argenté se tourna vers le gardien d'Azkaban et chargea, envoyant valser l'autre créature. Un patronus. La lumière revint dans le compartiment et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Ginny était recroquevillée sur elle-même, probablement plongée dans les souvenirs de l'année dernière, Neville était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et Harry était évanoui. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrant son esprit sur l'instant présent, ses amis avaient besoin d'elle. Elle s'accroupit près de son ami alors que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits, il demanda :

**« Qui a crié ? Il y avait une femme qui criait.**

**\- Personne n'a crié mec.**

**\- Mangez ça.**

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le professeur, il leur tendait une tablette de chocolat :

**\- Partagez-vous cette tablette, c'est un remède souverain après une attaque de détraqueur.**

Harry croqua dans un morceau et demanda :

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?**

**\- Un détraqueur. Il garde la prison d'Azkaban. Celui-la devait rechercher Black.**

Hermione regarda son père. Elle pouvait reconnaître certains traits de son visage qu'elle-même possédait. Son père avait les yeux marrons et un regard doux, son visage était couvert de cicatrices. Cependant, lorsque l'homme leva les yeux vers elle, elle baissa les siens pour se concentrer sur son ami ou sur le sol – il était fascinant ce sol – et Lupin déclara :

**\- Mangez ce chocolat, vous vous sentirez mieux après. Il faut que je parle au machiniste. »**

Alors que son père quittait leur compartiment, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser combien ça devait être difficile pour lui. L'homme qu'il avait aimé était libre et semblait déterminé à tuer.

Le reste du voyage se passa relativement calmement. Bientôt, ils virent les lumières de la gare de Pré-au-lard. Mais la petite bande n'alla pas bien loin. Mme Pomfresh demanda à les voir, elle avait eu vent de l'attaque des détraqueurs. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, elle les laissa retourner dans la grande salle, rassurée de leur état. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Dumbledore s'approchait de la petite estrade pour dire ses mots habituels de bienvenu :

« Bienvenus à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'ai cependant quelques petites nouvelles à vous transmettre. L'une d'elle étant assez sérieuse, je vous demande toute votre attention.

Il marqua une pause, semblant sonder les élèves avant de s'éclairer la gorge :

**\- Vous avez dû les voir fouiller le Poudlard Express, les détraqueurs résideront à toutes les entrées du domaine jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black. Ils sont envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie et tant qu'ils seront là, je vous demande la plus grande prudence. Vous êtes tous parfaitement conscients qu'il est interdit de quitter l'école sans autorisation. Les détraqueurs ne se laisseront abuser par aucun déguisement quel qu'il soit. Vous êtes prévenus, il n'est pas dans la nature de ces créatures de pardonner alors ne leur donnez aucunes raisons de vous blesser.**

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, laissant les mots sérieux imprégner l'esprit des élèves attablés. Puis reprit :

**\- Sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je vous prie d'accueillir deux nouveaux enseignants pour cette année. En premier, accueillez le professeur Lupin qui devient professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Hermione leva aussitôt la tête, dardant son regard sur son père. Il y eut quelques applaudissements timides, les gens ne savaient pas trop quoi penser après les précédents professeur de cette matière. Hermione nota aussi que son professeur de potion lançait un regard de pure haine à son père. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Dumbledore présenta le deuxième professeur :

**\- Enfin, je vous prie d'accueillir Rubeus Hagrid qui se chargera des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur Brulôpot ayant prit sa retraite.**

Hagrid reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les trois quarts de Poudlard connaissaient et appréciaient le garde-chasse. Il méritait sa place.

**\- Ainsi se terminent les nouvelles que je devais vous donner. Juste, n'oubliez pas : même dans les ténèbres les plus noires, on peut trouver une ****lumière.»**

Hermione eut presque l'impression que ces derniers mots étaient pour elle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà pour ce 30e chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Entrée en scène donc du professeur Remus Lupin ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 31e chapitre : Différentes matières, différents animaux ! _

_A très vite ! _

_PS : tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre _


	32. Liste des options

_Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai juste mis la liste des élèves par options. Je sais que je n'ai pas respecté les livres pour la majorité d'entre eux mais j'ai voulu faire des groupes suffisants pour faire une classe. Voilà, pour vous donner une idée des personnages qu'Hermione va rencontrer pendant ses cours optionnels ! A la semaine prochaine pour le 31e chapitre _

**Soin aux créatures magiques **

Gryffondor: Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Hermione, Parvati

Serdaigle: Kyle, Anthony

Serpentard: Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Blaise

Poufsouffle : Hannah, Justin, Zacharias, Liam, Lauren

**Divination**

Gryffondor : Lavande, Parvati, Romilda, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus

Serpentard : Vincent et Grégory, Blaise

Poufsouffle : Sally-Anne

Serdaigle : Terry, Padma

**Arithmancie**

Gryffondor : Hermione

Serpentard : Théodore, Daphné, Isla

Serdaigle : Michael, Kyle, Mandy, Lisa, Olivia, Sarah

Poufsouffle : Hannah, Lilian, Ernie, Lauren, Susan

**étude des runes**

Gryffondor : Hermione, Seamus

Serpentard : Draco, Millicent, Théodore, Daphné, Isla

Serdaigle : Padma, Michael, Anthony, Kyle, Lisa, Olivia, Sarah

Poufsouffle : Lilian

**étude des moldus**

Gryffondor : Dean, Lavande, Romilda

Poufsouffle: Susan, Ernie, Zacharias, Sally-Anne, Liam, Justin

Serdaigle : Terry, Mandy


	33. 31 : Différentes matières

_Hello ! Voici donc le 31e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, la suivent, la mettent en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore, c'est juste génial!_

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews : _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh non, ils se voient mais ne se parlent pas effectivement ! Il va falloir attendre un moment avant que Hermione et Remus se parlent autrement que comme à un professeur ou à une élève. Mais ça arrivera... dans un bon moment. Quant à savoir s'il va la reconnaître... il va falloir t'armer de patience, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Eh oui, désolée, je n'ai pas fait d'épisode de la cabane hurlante. J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu te plaira néanmoins autant si ce n'est plus ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je sais que je suis un petit peu (beaucoup ?) sadique mais je sais aussi que, lorsque je lis moi-même des fanfictions, j'aime avoir du suspense de temps en temps ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes gentils commentaires sur mon histoire et mon écriture, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Alors oui, Ron n'est absolument pas mon personnage préféré et franchement, je trouve qu'il y a mieux comme amis. Disons que sa relation avec Hermione va être un peu explosive cette année (si tu as lu le livre, peut-être te rappelleras-tu qu'ils passent leur 3e année à se disputer). Oui la discussion Hermione - Remus n'est pas pour tout de suite mais elle aura bien lieu... dans un bon moment. Merci beaucoup, en effet comme mon histoire est du point de vue d'Hermione, j'ai trouvé normal de concentrer l'épisode du détraqueur sur Hermione et non pas sur Harry comme dans le livre. Merci pour ce génial compliment ! Merci, je lis aussi beaucoup de fanfiction et pareil, quand il y a trop d'OC ou de personnages en général, j'oublie généralement à quelles maisons ils appartiennent ou quelles sont leurs options. Donc ici, je fais attention de toujours le rappeler. Mais de rien et voici le suivant ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, 1ère apparition de Remus qui reviendra dans le prochain chapitre (le 32) en tant que professeur ! Oui, je me suis vraiment concentrée sur les pensées d'Hermione pour ce passage et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Effectivement, pour Hermione c'est loin d'être facile et ça va continuer pendant une bonne partie de sa 3e année. Concernant ta remarque sur les répliques tirées du livre, j'ai essayé une autre méthode pour ne pas les mettre en gras, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, si ça te gêne un peu moins. Parce qu'il y a certaines répliques que je ne peux tout simplement pas enlever alors... Merci beaucoup, en effet, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur Hermione pour ce passage et non pas Harry (comme c'est le cas dans le livre). La 3e et 4e années sont probablement les années où Ron est tout sauf sympathique et je compte bien en abuser ! Ron ne sera absolument pas sympa avec Hermione et Hermione... bien... on va voir de quoi est capable la fille de deux maraudeurs ! La 3e année va être pleine de rebondissements pour elle et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Oui, je voulais qu'Hermione puisse reconnaître chez ses parents des traits qu'elle possède elle-même, qu'elle a hérité d'eux. Pour ça, oui, elle va bien apprendre à le connaître mais ça se fera petit à petit. Mais la voici la suite : 31e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood (proposée 2 fois), Daphnée Greengrass (proposée 2 fois), Olivia Fawley  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley, Nathan Fawley _

_N'hésitez pas à me proposer autant de couples que vous voulez ! Bonne lecture ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 31 : Différentes matières, différents animaux**

_Cher papa, cher Dad,_

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Jusqu'à présent, je pouvais imaginer que vous étiez morts, même si tous __les papiers du monde me prouvaient le contraire, je pouvais juste… faire semblant. Faire semblant __que vous n'existiez pas, faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé. Maintenant, tout est plus réel, __plus vivant. __Comment je peux vous imaginer morts quand je vois papa tous les jours au festin ? __Quand j'attends chaque matin la gazette afin de savoir ce qu'il advient de toi dad ? _

_Je ne peux plus __juste être Hermione Granger… j'aimerai juste que tout ait été différent. L'un de mes pères est dans __le château, à me donner des cours en ignorant que je suis sa fille, mon autre père est dehors, en __danger constant pour sa vie pour une raison que j'ignore et que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir __savoir. Je n'ai pas dit à papa qui j'étais. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? S'il me reconnaît, je serais prête à __entendre ses explications mais s'il ne me reconnaît pas, je ne sais pas si j'irais vers lui…. Je vais __laisser le temps faire son œuvre. _

_Par contre… dad… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… une partie de moi, __la partie raisonnable, me dit que tu as été en prison pour une raison… la partie folle me dit que __j'aimerai te rencontrer… tu es mon père après tout, non ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de __connaître mon père quand celui-ci est vivant ? _

_La question, je pense, serait plutôt : est-ce que j'ai __envie de te connaître ? Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une réponse : je ne sais pas. Ai-je envie __d'avoir un père ? Oui. Ai-je envie d'avoir un parent criminel ? Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose me __dit que toi seul pourrait répondre à mes questions. Mais ai-je envie d'entendre tes réponses ? Mais __il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : vous m'avez aimée. Je le vois dans mes rêves. Dans cette maison __ensoleillée, vous m'avez aimée. Vous m'appeliez princesse ou petite étoile, vous riiez avec moi. Je __sais que vous m'avez aimée. Alors pourquoi ? _

_Je vous aime_

_Hermione, Princesse, Petite étoile, Mia. _

Après la rédaction de sa lettre, Hermione se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose. Elle avait écrit sa lettre à la pause de midi et elle avait hâte de se plonger dans sa matière préférée et oublier, pendant deux heures, les soucis qui la préoccupaient. La professeure Mcgonagall les attendait, dans sa forme féline, assise sur son bureau. Alors que les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor s'installaient, Mcgonagall se retransforma et déclara :

« Cette année, nous allons étudier la métamorphose humaine. Tout d'abord, nous allons parler des animagus. Que savez-vous des animagus ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et la professeure interrogea une élève brune de Serpentard :

\- Miss Shafiq ?

Isla Shafiq répondit :

\- Les animagus sont des sorciers ayant la capacité de se transformer en animal à volonté. Mais le processus pour arriver au résultat final est long et peut être décevant. Une fois la transformation achevée, il faut obligatoirement s'enregistrer au Ministère sous peine d'amende ou de prison.

Mcgonagall acquiesça :

\- En effet, c'est bien pour cette raison que cette métamorphose n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard. Le tout premier animagus se nommait Falco Aesalon, c'était un sorcier grec qui pouvait se transformer en faucon. Autre chose ? Des questions sinon, posez toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête ? Oui miss Granger ?

\- Pouvons-nous choisir notre forme animale ?

\- Très bonne question. La réponse est non. Votre forme animale vient de ce que vous êtes, chaque animal a sa symbolique. Prenons les symboles des Quatre Maisons : l'aigle symbolise la force divine, les liens de l'esprit et la guérison ; le Blaireau représente la ténacité et l'opiniâtreté ; le Lion symbolise la royauté, la noblesse d'âme et le courage, enfin, le Serpent représente la force vitale, la réincarnation, la maladie et la guérison. Les symboliques varient selon les pays. Dans certains pays, la chouette symbolise la sagesse, dans d'autres elle symbolise la mort. L'animal en lequel vous vous transformez vient de vous. De votre force intérieure pour ainsi dire. Mais il vient aussi de ce qui vous entoure. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui aime voler plus que tout aura plus de chance de se transformer en oiseau qu'en poisson.

Daphné Grengass, de Serpentard, leva la main :

\- Professeur, cet été j'ai entendu parler du sortilège du patronus qui est sensé représenter notre animal totem… notre patronus a-t-il la même forme que notre forme animagus ?

\- Oui et non. La forme animagus est pour la vie, elle ne changera jamais que l'on ait 15 ou 45 ans. Mais notre patronus peut évoluer en fonction de nos émotions. Les patronus de certaines personnes ont changé lorsqu'ils ont rencontré l'amour ou lorsqu'ils ont perdu quelqu'un.

Seamus Finnigan demanda alors :

\- Donc, quand on est sous une forme animale, rien ne peut nous découvrir ? C'est comme le déguisement parfait ?

\- Encore une fois oui et non monsieur Finnigan. La forme animale a toujours quelque chose qui est propre à la forme humaine, une cicatrice à un endroit précis, la même couleur des yeux, le pelage de l'animal se réfère généralement à la couleur des cheveux. Pour ceux qui portent des lunettes, il n'est pas rare que le contour des yeux soit plus foncé. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui distingue animal et être humain. Mais il faut connaître le détail en question pour pouvoir différencier les deux formes.

Théodore Nott posa la dernière question, juste avant que la cloche ne sonne :

\- Professeur… qu'elle est la durée de vie d'un animagus ?

\- Un animagus est avant tout un sorcier. Il a la durée de vie d'un sorcier.

\- Donc, si un animagus restait sous sa forme animale…

\- Il pourrait vivre aussi longtemps qu'un sorcier. Mais il est possible que son corps en subisse des effets indésirables.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vivre dans la peau d'un animal n'est pas aisé. Par exemple, vivre dans la peau d'un insecte ou d'un rongeur, qui sont des animaux bien plus petit que la taille humaine moyenne, causerait un rapetissement de la taille humaine si le sorcier reprenait un jour son apparence d'origine. J'espère que vous avez tous pris des notes, nous verrons la théorie plus en profondeur vendredi. »

Plus tard dans la même journée, Hermione revenait de son cours d'arithmancie et elle était déjà fascinée par la matière. Elle n'avait, effectivement, pas été déçue. Elle était contente qu'Olivia ait pris cette matière également, elles pourraient s'entraider. Harry et Ron revenaient justement de leur premier cours de divination. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle alors que Ron montait dans son dortoir. Hermione arqua un sourcil interrogateur et Harry soupira :

« Trelawney a annoncé ma mort. Elle a dit que j'avais le sinistros dans ma tasse et que c'était un présage de mort.

Hermione regarda son ami, ahurie, avant d'éclater de rire !

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Harry, dis-moi que tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux ! Combien de fois as-tu failli mourir durant tes deux dernières années à Poudlard ? Failli étant le mot-clé ici. Tu n'es pas surnommé le ''Survivant'' pour rien tu sais ? Et puis, à moins que tu ais une pierre philosophale cachée, évidemment que tu vas mourir, on meurt tous un jour.

Harry ne semblait toujours pas convaincu et Hermione insista :

\- Harry, de ce que j'ai entendu, Trelawney prédit la mort d'au moins un élève tous les ans. C'est juste tombé sur toi cette année. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas avant un moment j'espère. Ce qu'elle t'a dit ne sont que des illusions.

\- Merci Hermione. Je suis crevé, je crois que je vais juste aller me coucher. »

La gryffondor regarda son ami se diriger vers son dortoir avant de prendre elle-même le chemin du sien. En entrant dans son dortoir, elle fut fusillée du regard par Lavande et Parvati :

« Quoi ?

Lavande s'offusqua :

\- Comment peux-tu dire autant de méchanceté sur un professeur ?

\- Quand ce même prof passe son cours à annoncer la mort de mon ami au lieu d'enseigner quelque chose, je n'ai pas à me retenir de dire ce que je pense !

Parvati s'étouffa d'indignation :

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! La divination est une chose sérieuse !

\- Oh vraiment ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi la matière alors. »

Hermione ferma ses rideaux d'un coup sec, peu désireuse de parler avec ses camarades de chambre.

Le mardi fut assez tranquille. Un autre évènement important se produisit le mercredi : ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les Gryffondors rejoignirent les élèves des autres maisons devant la cabane du garde-chasse. Au total, ils étaient presque vingt, il y avait Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini pour les Serpentard, Kyle et Anthony Goldstein pour les Serdaigle, Hannah Abott, Justin Flin-Fletchey, Zacharias Smith et les jumeaux Liam et Lauren pour les Poufsouflles. Pour Gryffondor, il y avait Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Parvati et Hermione.

Hagrid leur apparut, tout souriant et les entraîna un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

*« Bien. Bonjour à tous. Dispersez-vous autour de la barrière, pour que tout le monde puisse voir…très bien, maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page 315.

*- Et comment on fait ?

Malfoy était intervenu, d'une voix traînante, ayant clairement envie de ridiculiser le professeur, Hagrid le regarda surpris :

*- Il suffit de le caresser sur la reliure enfin. Bon, maintenant voyons un peu…

Il s'éloigna dans la forêt et Hermione, aux côtés des jumeaux, ouvrit son livre et étouffa une exclamation :

\- Les hippogriffes.

À côté d'elle, Lauren siffla doucement :

\- Il commence fort !

Son frère renchérit :

\- Peut-être, mais ça va être un cours passionnant !

Liam semblait presque trembler d'excitation, il adorait les créatures magiques. Un cri de Hannah leur fit lever la tête. Hagrid revenait vers l'enclos, un hippogriffe avançait gracieusement derrière lui. Hermione laissa son regard passer sur les flancs des créatures mi-cheval mi-griffon.

*- C'est un hippogriffe. Il se nomme Buck. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas démentir Hagrid. La créature était vraiment superbe.

*- Bien. Alors, la première chose à savoir avec un hippogriffe, c'est que ce sont des créatures très fières et très respectueuses. Ils sont particulièrement susceptibles. Ne leur manquez jamais de respect. Quelqu'un veut essayer de l'approcher ?

Harry s'avança le premier et Hermione vit Liam afficher une moue déçue.

*- Très bien Harry. Quand tu seras devant lui, inclines-toi et attends qu'il te rende ton salut.

Harry fit ce que Hagrid lui disait et, au bout de quelques minutes, Buck lui rendit son salut. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry put caresser l'hippogriffe et Hagrid l'aida même à monter sur le dos de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt dans le ciel. Liam laissa échapper un soupir d'envie avant de venir s'installer avec sa sœur et leur amie. Il leur murmura :

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse attention. Je crois que Malfoy et compagnie préparent un mauvais coup.

Hermione murmura en jetant un coup d'œil à la bande en question :

\- Comme d'habitude quoi.

Liam fut dispensé de répondre par le cri de l'hippogriffe. Buck venait de se poser, Harry sur son dos. C'est à ce moment là que Malfoy bougea. Instinctivement, Hermione se plaça discrètement derrière lui. Harry descendit de l'animal et s'inclina, chaudement félicité par Hagrid. Malfoy parla alors d'une voix forte :

*- Si Potter y est arrivé, c'est ce que ça doit être vraiment facile ! Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux ! Hein espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?!

Tout se passa en un éclair, alors que Buck allait se jeter sur Malfoy, Hermione le poussa sur le côté de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber par terre avant de reculer elle-même de plusieurs pas en s'inclinant profondément. Buck s'était arrêté à la vue de la jeune fille et semblait la sonder du regard. Finalement, il lui rendit son salut et s'éloigna. Hagrid éleva aussitôt la voix :

\- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour non respect des consignes d'un professeur. Vous irez voir le concierge pour une retenue Malfoy !

Hermione se retourna et sourit narquoisement au blond qui était toujours par terre :

\- Apparemment, pas assez facile pour toi Malfoy.

Le visage du blond était rouge de fureur ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire ! Pour l'instant…. Hagrid ajouta :

\- Et 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir su réagir rapidement et empêcher une situation dangereuse. Félicitation Hermione.

Heureuse, Hermione retourna vers les jumeaux qui la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Liam s'empara de son poignet, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là :

\- Putain Hermione ! Préviens-nous avant de faire un truc pareil !

Lauren eut un rire nerveux :

\- Je croyais que Lisa t'avait demandée d'arrêter de jouer avec ta vie, chat-garou.

Hermione rigola puis, repartant vers le château avec eux, elle murmura :

\- Qui veut aider Lilian pour sa revanche sur Malfoy ?

Les yeux des jumeaux s'éclairèrent :

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que notre reine des farces va nous concocter ce coup-ci. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_J'ai essayé une autre méthode pour les répliques inspirées du livre : toutes les répliques précédées du signe * sont tirées de l'œuvre !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 32e chapitre : Cours de runes et de DCFM, qu'elle est ma peur ? _

_A très vite ! _


	34. 32 : cours de runes et de DCFM

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec le 32e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire un énorme MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! MERCI ! _

_Du coup, réponse aux reviews ! _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review toujours aussi encourageante ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon écriture, j'apprécie beaucoup. Alors, je pense que tu es impatiente (même si je ne peux t'en blâmer) car le chapitre 31 est en fait l'un de mes chapitres les plus courts ! Merci, oui j'ai voulu changer ce passage un minimum ! Hagrid ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive dans le 3 à cause de Malfoy, donc j'ai changé. Quant à savoir si Drago va se venger... je n'ai pas encre franchement décidé. Aha ! Grande question à laquelle je ne vais pas répondre. Désolée mais si je répondais, je révélerais beaucoup trop de choses donc il va falloir t'armer de patience. Je peux néanmoins te donner un indice : Hermione ne parlera de son père (un seul des 2) qu'à UNE seule personne, avant leur arrivée ''officielle'' à tous les deux dans sa vie. Heureuse de voir que tu partages mon opinion de Ron ! Prochain chapitre : première dispute ! ça va être plutôt explosif (ou vicieux ça dépend du point de vue)! Alors, ta question est intéressante et je vais tenter d'y répondre au mieux : j'ai l'intention de suivre la trame des livres (par respect pour une œuvre que j'adore) mais il y a aura des changements majeurs ! Premier exemple : j'ai déjà mentionné que ni Remus ni Sirius n'allaient mourir, ça va donc changer pas mal de choses pour la 6e et la 7e année et ce n'est pas le seul changement (loin de là) par contre, les évènements majeurs des livres (le tournois des trois sorciers, l'AD etc.), ça je ne vais pas changer énormément, il y aura des changements mais la base restera la même. Merci beaucoup ! Oui, moi aussi je suis plutôt contente des OC que j'ai créé. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à imaginer Hermione sans ce genre de personnes dans sa vie. Lilian reflète son côté espiègle de farceuse et Olivia est un peu sa sœur de cœur. Exactement ! Et je trouvais ça vraiment trop dommage quand on voit le potentiel de son personnage ! Hermione est plutôt jolie, intelligente, loyale et fière, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas d'autres amis que les garçons de son ''trio'' ?! Que ta patience soit à présent récompensée ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en compte ta remarque concernant la phrase ''au jour d'aujourd'hui'', je l'ai utilisée après l'avoir lu dans plusieurs de mes romans, pour moi, elle voulait dire : ''avec les informations que j'ai aujourd'hui/à l'heure actuelle.'' du coup, j'ai trouvé ça approprié pour la lettre d'Hermione en voyant les questions qu'elle se posait. Alors oui, sorry mais je retarde encore la rencontre Remus-Hermione. Dans ce chapitre, on les voit ensembles en tant que prof et élève mais pas plus. Oui je sais, je suis un peu (ou beaucoup ?) sadique. Ah ouf, tu es de nouveau gentille, merci (lol) ! Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question sorry! Merci, effectivement, je voulais vraiment changer cette scène ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai adoré ce moment, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais ça en valait la peine ! Et oui, il était hors de question que je laisse ce passage comme dans le livre ! Alors, oui, Hermione va apprendre la transformation en animagus mais je ne sais pas encore si elle va le faire à l'insu de ses proches ou non, pas encore décidé. Des idées quant à son animal ? C'était une bonne idée mais non, Remus ne reconnaîtra pas le bracelet d'Hermione, la reconnaissance se fera différemment. Eh bien, disons qu'un certain ''vieux parchemin tout pourri'' va peut-être l'aider dans sa quête, qu'en penses-tu ? Aha, désolée, mais il fallait bien que je mette les options pour tous, sinon, je risque de vous perdre en mentionnant certains cours. Surtout que, pour les options, je ne suis absolument pas le livre ! Siiii je pense que tu en fais un peu trop mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je lis aussi des histoires géniales et j'en fais aussi des tonnes la majorité du temps, ça montre juste qu'on apprécie l'histoire qu'on lit ;) ! Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Hello ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je vais essayer d'y répondre au mieux ! Concernant ton hypothèse sur ceux qui l'ont enlevée, on en apprendra plus vers les chapitres 38 - 39 mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Oui Lockhart est bien un incompétent dans tous les domaines (sauf celui du sortilège d'oubliette), ça aurait été vraiment drôle qu'il perde les os de sa mâchoire ! Je suis pas sûre que Pomfresh aurait voulu le soigner, ils auraient tous eu la paix après tout ! C'est sûr, Flitwick était un meilleur choix que Rogue. Oui et ce ne sera pas son dernier rêve, mais ses rêves cachent bien autre chose. Non, ses amies ne sont pas dupes mais aucun ne sait quelle est la potion qu'elle a utilisé. Oui, je voulais qu'elle est une photo de ses parents, qu'elle soit capable de mettre un visage sur leurs noms et de reconnaître certains traits physiques qu'elle possède, en eux. Merci beaucoup ! Alors, oui, je n'ai pas fait le récit à ce moment-là, mais le récit se fera (je travaille actuellement dessus mais c'est loooong !), j'ai fini le récit de la première année et il m'a pris 20 pages ! Je vais devoir le séparer en plusieurs parties et j'ai tout juste commencé celui de la deuxième année. Le récit sera bien dans l'histoire mais pas tout de suite. Concernant Sirius, oui, il est impossible qu'il ait oublié sa fille. Il ne sait juste pas où elle est ou il la suppose avec Remus. En effet, Hermione a pas mal de questions et beaucoup d'entre elles vont trouver leurs réponses cette année. Oui, je voulais que Célia soit une figure maternelle, parentale pour elle, qu'elle sache ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. Elle révélera son lien avec l'un de ses parents à UN seul de ses amis, dans pas très longtemps d'ailleurs. Effectivement, un peu désemparée de se retrouver si soudainement face à l'un de ses pères. Oui, des fois, on devrait plus écouter nos animaux ! Parfois ils en savent plus que nous ! Oui, j'ai voulu avoir une ressemblance entre Hermione et Harry pour cet épisode tout en m'assurant que c'était plus violent pour Harry. Hermione, ses parents sont toujours en vie alors que Harry les a perdu et que sa mère est morte sous ses yeux même s'il ne s'en souvient pas. Et oui, j'ai changé le patronus de Remus pour donner un indice supplémentaire à Hermione. Je ne voulais pas laisser le patrnous en forme de loup. Merci, je voulais à tout prix changer ce passage ! Effectivement, j'adore aussi cette réplique mais je voulais concentrer mon chapitre sur le cours concernant les animagus, je la mettrais peut-être plus tard. Merci ! Voilà donc le 32e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood (proposée 2 fois), Daphnée Greengrass (proposée 2 fois), Olivia Fawley_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley, Nathan Fawley _

_Petite question :_

_J'aimerais juste avoir votre avis concernant les répliques tirées du livre : jusqu'à présent je les mettais en gras mais l'un(e) de mes lecteurs(trices) trouvait cela un peu difficile et me l'a fait savoir, j'ai donc changé de méthodes, utilisant les * en début de répliques mais d'autres lecteurs(trices) trouvent que c'était mieux en gras... je n'ai pour l'instant que deux avis et aimerait en avoir plus. Personnellement, j'aime bien les * et aimerais laisser comme ça mais si ça gêne trop de personne, je devrais trouver une autre méthode, pourrais-je avoir votre avis sur la question ? Merci beaucoup. _

**Chapitre 32 : cours de rune et de DCFM, qu'elle est ma peur ? **

La revanche de la Poufsouffle avait été mémorable pour Hermione. Lilian avait réussi à dessiner magiquement un hippogriffe sur la cape de Malfoys, peu importe qu'il change de cape ou non, l'animal était là. Pendant toute la première semaine, les élèves de Serpentard avaient tenté d'effacer le dessin mais, à chaque tentative, l'hippogriffe se mettait à chanter : ''qui a peur du grand méchant hippogriffe ? C'est Malfoys ! C'est Malfoys'' pour le plus grand désespoir du blond ! De plus, personne ne savait qui avait fait ça même si certains soupçonnaient les jumeaux Weasley, il n'y avait aucune preuve ! Un nouveau coup signé maîtresse Lilian !

On était à présent à la mi-octobre et l'animal venait seulement de disparaître. Hermione souriait encore de la tête de Malfoys quand l'animal avait soudainement disparu de sa cape. Elle n'avait pas autant ri depuis longtemps !

Elle franchit la porte de la salle de classe d'étude des runes. Leur professeur était en congé maladie mais était finalement guéri. C'était donc, leur premier cours d'étude des runes. Hermione s'installa aux côtés d'Olivia et de Lilian, derrière eux, Kyle et Lisa s'étaient installés côte à côte. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Seamus discutait avec Michael et Anthony, deux autres élèves de Serdaigle tandis que Sarah et Padma bavardaient tranquillement, attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Mis à part Théodore Nott, Daphné Grengass et Isla Wilson qui étaient également en arithmancie, Draco Malfoy et Millicent Bulstrode étaient également là pour ce cours d'étude des runes. Leur professeur apparut enfin. C'était une femme blonde, à l'air aristocratique, vêtue d'une longue cape noire en velours. Elle regarda la classe et se présenta :

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenus dans cette classe d'étude des runes. Je me nomme Bethesda Babbling. Je serais votre professeur pour toute votre scolarité à Poudlard. Bien, que savez-vous du langage des runes ?

Les élèves se regardèrent, incertains et leur professeur sourit :

\- Les runes étaient très utilisées à l'âge de Bronze et à l'âge de Fer. De nos jours, l'étude des runes est assez recherchée pour certaines carrière. Par exemple, si vous voulez travaillez dans les potions ou les sortilèges, ça peut être intéressant d'avoir des connaissances de base de ce langage. Le Département des Mystères demande obligatoirement cette matière pour quiconque veut y travailler. C'est aussi plutôt demandé dans les métiers de traduction. Les runes sont un langage ancien et certains textes que l'on trouve encore aujourd'hui, attendent d'être traduits. Outre cela, les runes sont aussi utilisés pour certains artefacts magiques. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée d'un artefact en particulier ?

Ce fut Isla Shafiq qui leva la main :

\- Une pensine ?

\- Très bien miss Shafiq. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, une pensine est un objet magique ayant la forme d'un petit bassin dans lequel, à l'aide d'un sort, on met nos souvenirs. C'est un objet très utilisé par le Magenmagot. Il est impossible de modifier un souvenir lorsqu'il est placé dans une pensine, on obtient donc un témoignage irréfutable. D'autres idées ?

Seamus fut le suivant :

\- Est-ce que… les balles de quidditch ?

\- Ah, effectivement c'est une idée. Oui et non. Le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or résultent principalement d'un travail de sortilèges méticuleux. Mais des runes sont effectivement invoquées durant la fabrication de ses balles. Autre chose ? Une autre forme d'utilisation peut-être ?

Cette fois, ce fut Sarah Moon, de Serdaigle qui demanda :

\- Professeur… les runes ne sont-elles pas également utilisées pour des rituels ?

\- Si, parfaitement miss Moon. Pour la majorité des rituels, on utilise des runes. Les rituels de sang par exemple. Les Test des Gobelins emploient une majorité de runes mais pour eux, c'est un second langage. Ils sont très à l'aise avec les symboles runiques. Cette part de notre magie est ce qui nous a valu d'être chassés par les moldus au Moyen-Âge, certains sorciers de l'époque s'employaient à la nécromancie et vous savez comme moi que cet art magique est strictement interdit actuellement. Certaines runes sont également utilisées lors de contrats entre deux familles, des contrats de mariage par exemple. Les symboles en eux-même sont assez complexes. Chaque symbole a sa propre signification mais tourné à l'envers, il peut signifier une autre chose. C'est ce que nous allons étudier cette année. Bien, je vais vous donner une première page avec cinq runes, je veux que vous déchiffriez ces runes et que vous me fassiez part de vos déductions. Les runes sont placées à des endroits précis sur la feuille. Quand vous aurez déchiffré les runes correctement, un schéma devrait apparaître. »

Par deux, les élèves se mirent à déchiffrer les runes. Il s'agissait en fait d'un schéma élémentaire. Les cinq runes symbolisaient les cinq éléments. À la fin du cours, Hermione salua ses amis qui partaient vers leur cours de potion alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme à chaque fois, elle respira profondément avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Mais, cette fois, les bureaux avaient été poussés contre les murs de la pièce et au centre, se tenait une vieille armoire. Une armoire qui bougeait. Hermione cligna des yeux en comprenant le sujet de la leçon du jour. Lupin les regarda puis déclara :

*« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, quelqu'un saurait-il me dire ce qu'il y a dans l'armoire derrière moi ?

Ce fut Dean qui répondit le premier :

*- C'est un épouvantard.

*- Exactement Mr Thomas. Maintenant, que savons-nous des épouvantards ? Miss Shafiq ?

*- Ils aiment les endroits étroits et sombres. Les penderies, les dessous de lits, les placards sous les éviers, ce genre d'endroit.

*- Parfaitement résumé, une fois j'en ai vu un dans une horloge de grand-mère. Comme vous le voyez, celui-ci est dans une armoire, je l'ai trouvé hier et nous allons en profiter pour faire des travaux pratiques. Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard exactement ?

Hermione leva la main par réflexe et frissonna involontairement lorsque le regard de son père se posa sur elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contenir voire à masquer ses émotions :

*- Miss Granger ?

Ça sonnait tellement faux. Elle inspira et répondit :

*- Personne ne connaît vraiment la forme d'un épouvantard. Il change d'aspect en fonction de la personne qui leur fait face pour lui montrer sa peur la plus profonde. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si terrifiants.

*- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. Donc, l'épouvantard de cette armoire n'a pas encore de forme. Dès que j'ouvrirai la porte, il prendra la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons donc un avantage sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est cet avantage ? Mr Potter ?

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de tenter une réponse :

*- Hum… vu que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas lequel d'entre nous effrayer ?

*- Exactement. Mais il existe un sort très simple pour se débarrasser d'un épouvantard. Notre meilleure arme contre cette créature, c'est le rire, le sortilège Riddikulus nous permet de transformer notre peur en quelque chose de ridicule, qui nous fait rire. Alors répétez après moi…Riddikulus.

La classe répéta.

*- Très bien, même si c'était la partie la plus facile. Voyons… Mr Londubat, approchez-vous.

Tremblant, Neville s'avança vers l'armoire. Lupin lui lança un sourire rassurant :

*- Alors… Neville, qu'elle est votre plus grande peur ?

Neville marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit :

*- Désolé, je n'ai compris, pouvez-vous répéter ?

*- Le professeur Rogue.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire même si Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment un professeur pouvait-il être la plus grande peur d'un de ses élèves ?! Neville était devenu la bête noire de leur professeur de potion dès leur première année ! Le professeur semblait réfléchir. Il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à Neville et celui-ci regarda son professeur comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais Lupin ne fit que lui donner un hochement de tête encourageant. L'adolescent sortit sa baguette alors que le professeur ouvrait magiquement l'armoire. Leur professeur de potion en sortit. Neville sembla se figer mais il parvint à balbutier :

*- Ri… Riddikulus !

Aussitôt, celui surnommé ''la chauve-souris des donjons'' se vit habiller d'une robe longue verte ornée de dentelle, d'un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé et d'un sac rouge défraîchi. La classe entière hurla de rire ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un professeur redouté transformé en grand-mère aux goûts douteux. Neville, ayant un peu regagné sa confiance en lui, rejoignit les autres au fond de la classe. Parvati fit face à une momie qu'elle fit trébucher dans ses propres bandelettes, Seamus rencontra une banshee qui devint aphone et ce fut le tour de Ron. L'araignée géante qui apparut – souvenir de leur excursion dans la Forêt Interdite l'année passée – provoqua des cris de nombreuses personnes. Ron avait considérablement pâli mais li tint fermement sa baguette et, en un éclair, l'araignée se retrouva affublée de patins à roulettes à chacune de ses pattes, incapable de garder son équilibre. Hermione s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que Harry avant elle et elle réfléchit à la peur qu'elle avait trouvé. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur que lorsque les détraqueurs étaient entrés dans leur compartiment. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien comment transformer une créature qui se nourrit de joie en quelque chose de ridicule. Mais un autre souvenir resurgisait en elle. Un souvenir de petite enfance. Un des pires moments de sa vie. Hermione frissonna en repensant à ce souvenir particulier. Elle décida de ne pas y penser et de se concentrer sur son ami.

Mais, alors que Harry s'avançait, Lupin attira l'attention de l'épouvantard et Hermione observa, un peu étonnée, la sphère lumineuse, cachée par un brouillard, qui apparut. Lupin la transforma en ballon et renferma l'épouvantard dans l'armoire.

*- Très bien. Cinq points à chaque personne qui a affronté l'épouvantard. Et cinq points à Mr Potter et Miss Granger pour leurs réponses au début du cours. Lisez bien le chapitre sur les épouvantards pour la prochaine fois, je vous retrouve mardi. »

Harry et Hermione quittèrent la classe, un peu déçue de n'être pas passés. Harry accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, en soupirant, se dirigea vers la grande salle. Ils n'avaient que botanique cet après-midi.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Toutes les répliques précédées du signe * sont tirées du livre ! _

_A la semaine prochaine pour le 33e chapitre : Halloween, intrusion et questions sans réponses ! (ça promet n'est-ce pas ?) _

_A très vite ! _


	35. 33 : Halloween !

_Hello ! Voici mon 33e chapitre ! sur Halloween ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire, la mettent en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore ! _

_Maintenant, réponses aux dites reviews : _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Toujours aussi encourageante ! Merci, je prends en note ton avis ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture _

_Polskabi : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, je prends en note ton avis. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle ne passe pas non plus dans le livre ou dans le film mais on apprendra sa peur plus tard. _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette maladie XD ! J'espère que tu es guérie ;) ! Alors, le voici le voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review! Merci pour ton avis que je vais prendre en compte. Merci beaucoup, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, surtout que cette matière n'est pas énormément détaillée dans les livres, du coup, j'ai dû pas mal improviser. Quand tu parles de ''personnage méconnu'' fais-tu référence à Isla Shafiq ? Si c'est le cas, je peux t'assurer que oui, je vais la développer un peu plus dans les prochaines années. Ah, désolée mais la ''vraie discussion'' entre Remus et Hermione n'aura lieu que si Hermione fait le premier pas ! Désolée désolée ;) ! Quant à la personne à qui elle parle de l'un de ses pères, eh bien, je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour la découvrir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_17\. Harry : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, eh oui, un nouvel indice pour Hermione. Concernant les répliques, c'est une idée à laquelle j'ai aussi pensé mais, certains rêves d'Hermione sont et seront en italique et tout ce qui est lettres et articles de journal sera aussi en italique, j'ai tenté de changer la taille ou la police des répliques avant et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de résultats satisfaisants, en me relisant après, je trouvais que ça cassait le rythme du chapitre. Oui, si tu retournes à ma liste des personnages, tu verras que j'ai mis OC à côté d'elle et qu'elle fait partie des 28 Sacrées. Comment ça le prof de runes n'est pas le prof ? Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom du professeur de runes, donc je l'ai inventé. Connais-tu le nom de ce professeur ? Merci beaucoup, j'adore aussi l'humour de Lilian ! Pour le cours de DCFM, c'est vrai que dans le livre, la scène se passe en salle des profs mais dans le film, ça donne l'impression qu'elle se passe dans une classe (il y a des bureaux et des chaises collés au mur), du coup, j'ai gardé la scène du film mais l'ai mise dans une salle de classe. Merci beaucoup. Effectivement, c'est bien ça, mais on ne verra pas spécialement les cours de Harry avec Remus. Il n'est cependant pas exclu qu'Hermione cherche à s'entraîner seule. Merci pour ton avis concernant les couples, j'en prends note. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour la peur d'Hermione, on l'apprendra plus tard, promis ! Elle aussi fera face à un épouvantard. Merci, en effet c'est une idée et je la retiens. En te disant qu'un ''vieux parchemin tout pourri'' allait l'aider dans sa quête, je ne voulais pas dire que Remus allait découvrir qui était sa fille grâce à la Carte. Mais plutôt, qu'elle allait comprendre qui était les maraudeurs grâce à la Carte que les jumeaux donnent à Harry. Pour l'instant, Harry n'a pas encore la Carte. En ce qui concerne Hermione, j'ai simplement pensé que, comme pour la tapisserie des Blacks ou des Malfoys, elle y apparaissait en tant que ''Granger'' puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore été ''reconnue'' comme une ''Black-Lupin''. Quant à savoir à qui Hermione va-t-elle parler de l'un de ses parents, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, la réponse est dedans ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, __Olivia Fawley,__ Luna_ _Lovegood (proposée 3 fois), Daphnée Grengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley _

_Vote :_

_J'ai tenté 2 manière différentes de souligner les répliques que je prends de l'oeuvre, les mettre en gras ou mettre une * , j'aimerai maintenant faire un vote et que vous me disiez simplement, par reviews ou pm, quelle méthode vous préférez et ce sera la méthode qui aura obtenu donc le plus de vote que j'utiliserai. Je tiens à préciser que je vais m'éloigner de plus en plus des livres (même si on retrouvera les évènements de base, ils seront peut-être plus détaillés et moins basés sur des répliques), il y aura donc moins de répliques tirées de l'oeuvre au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Prenez cette donnée en compte dans votre vote. Merci pour m'avoir donné tous vos avis jusqu'à présent.  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 33 : Halloween ! Intrusion et questions sans réponses !**

Le dernier week-end d'octobre marquait la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Hermione essayait de dissuader Harry d'aller au village, avec ou sans l'autorisation d'un professeur mais Ron encourageait son ami à venir. La discussion fut coupée lorsque Pattenrond déboula dans la salle commune pour sauter sur les genoux de sa maîtresse afin de dévorer en paix l'araignée qu'il venait probablement d'attraper. Ron grommela :

*« Bon sang ! 'Faut vraiment qu'il vienne manger devant nous ? Tiens le bien Croutard dort dans mon sac.

Hermione ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant à caresser son chat. Soudain, tout se passa assez rapidement, Pattenrond échappa à ses caresses et se jeta sur le sac de Ron, Croutard en jaillit et échappa au félin qui se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Ron beugla :

*- ATTRAPEZ CE CHAT !

Georges se jeta aussitôt sur Pattenrond mais le manqua de peu. Croutard finit par retrouver son maître et Hermione parvint à maîtriser son félin :

*- REGARDE ! Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Il est malade ! Empêche ton chat de le MARTYRISER !

*- C'est un CHAT Ronald ! C'est seulement son instinct.

\- TON chat est BIZARRE ! Comme toi en fait. Vous vous ressemblez bien non ? Personne ne voulait de lui à la base, un peu comme toi en fait.

\- RON !

Le cri venait de Fred. Les jumeaux regardaient leur cadet avec stupéfaction. Ginny semblait horrifiée et Ron était chanceux que Percy n'était pas présent dans la salle commune. Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Vicieuse, elle rétorqua :

\- Eh bien moi je me demande qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui ne sait que dormir, manger et qui est incapable de réfléchir avant de parler ! »

Sur ses paroles, Hermione prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Sa journée empira lorsqu'elle trouva le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. La une lui sauta aux yeux :

_**Affaire Black : Le Baiser accordé ! **_

_Ce matin même, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie a annoncé que le Baiser du détraqueur __avait été autorisé pour Sirius Black. __Rappelons que le Baiser est la peine la plus lourde. Le __ministère a déclaré : « Black est un fou dangereux. Le fait qu'il ait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban le __prouve une fois de plus. Les protections de la prison ont été revues, il y aura maintenant des gardes __humains – probablement des aurors volontaires – qui garderont la forteresse en plus des __détraqueurs pour empêcher toute évasion. Je tiens à rappeler que Black est l'un des mangemorts __les plus dangereux. Il était le bras droit de Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – __Nom. Cet homme est un criminel et un meurtrier qui récolte ce qu'il a semé. Je ne laisserai pas un __monstre comme lui en liberté plus longtemps. Cela met toute la communauté sorcière et moldue en __danger. Les détraqueurs sont prévenus : s'ils voient Black, ils ont la permission de l'embrasser. »_

_Plus sur les détraqueurs - page 8 _

_Plus sur Azkaban - page 10_

_Plus sur Sirius Black et ses crimes - page 12 _

Hermione referma presque violemment le journal, faisant sursauter Lilian qui s'était assise en face d'elle sans qu'elle en ait conscience et qui avait, apparemment, tenté d'attirer son attention depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas. Sa poitrine se compressait alors qu'elle essayait vainement de respirer. Elle haletait et des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Brusquement, elle sentit une main ferme sur son poignet. Quelqu'un la tira hors de la bibliothèque et l'amena dans une salle de classe inutilisée. La main qui lui prenait le poignet guida sa paume sur un cœur et la gryffondor entendit vaguement la voix de Lilian :

« Hermione, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement ! J'ai besoin que tu respires Mia ! Avec moi s'il-te-plaît. Cales-toi sur les battements de mon cœur, sur ma respiration ! Allez Mia ! Fait comme moi Hermione ! Inspire…. Expire… ! Encore allez ! Inspire…. Expire….

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'Hermione reprenne le contrôle de sa respiration. En relevant la tête, elle tomba sur le visage inquiet et soucieux de son amie de Poufsouffle. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir de soulagement :

\- Bordel Hermione ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, elles étaient dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leurs propres cours de DCFM. Elles étaient seules. Hermione murmura :

\- Si je te dis quoi que ce soit… tu me promets de ne pas en parler ?

\- Hermione. Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux. Si tu me confies un secret que tu ne veux pas que je répète, je ne dirais rien. Juré.

\- Ça concerne Sirius Black.

Hermione plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux verts de son amie et ne vit que de la sincérité et de l'inquiétude.

\- Tu te rappelles que j'ai fait le Test de Gringott ?

Lilian acquiesça

\- J'ai découvert que… Sirius Black… Sirius Black est… mon père.

Elle avait presque murmuré les derniers mots mais Lilian les avait entendu. En une seconde, la rouge et or se retrouva dans une étreinte d'ourse de la poufsouffle :

\- Merlin Hermione, je suis tellement tellement désolée.

\- Désolée que j'ai une famille merdique ? C'est pas ta faute.

Lilian laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de reprendre :

\- Ben, je ne peux pas te dire que ça va aller ou que tout va s'arranger, ça serait te mentir. Mais je peux te dire une chose : une famille, ce n'est pas seulement les liens du sang. C'est aussi les liens du cœur. Je peux être ta famille Mia. Olivia, Kyle, Lisa, les jumeaux, on peut tous être ta famille.

Hermione acquiesça faiblement et Lilian changea de sujet :

\- T'as des plans pour demain ?

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- Alors c'est décidé, à 8 heure on se retrouve devant les portes de l'école et on va ensembles à Pré-au-lard. »

Les deux filles se séparèrent et Hermione retourna dans son dortoir, épuisée par les évènements de la journée. Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars cette nuit là. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres qu'aux détraqueurs et au fait qu'ils allaient probablement lui arracher son père avant même qu'elle ait pu le connaître.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le matin suivant, Hermione n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Mais la gryffondor se leva et prit le chemin du hall, pour rejoindre Lilian. Elle fut arrêtée par les jumeaux Weasley qui, pour une fois, avaient une expression très sérieuse sur leurs visages :

« Granger, on venait te…

\- … présenter nos excuses…

\- … pour le comportement de…

\- … notre crétin de petit frère…

\- … on est désolé de ce qu'il a…

\- … osé te dire….

\- … Mais ne t'en fais pas…

\- … Ta vengeance est en chemin…

\- … Il est trop tard pour aujourd'hui mais…

\- … Attends la prochaine sortie.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour avant de répliquer :

\- De quelle vengeance parlez-vous ?

\- … Tu trouveras par toi-même…

\- … À la sortie de novembre. »

Ils la laissèrent là, elle les regarda partir puis, haussant les épaules, elle continua son chemin et rejoignit finalement Lilian. Hermione et Lilian rejoignirent ensembles Olivia et Lisa qui sortaient de la papeterie et Kyle les retrouva rapidement. Il s'était levé en retard.

« Où sont les jumeaux ?

\- Devine.

\- Hum… au hasard je dis… animalerie ?

\- Bingo !

\- On les changera pas.

\- Pour rien au monde. Ils nous rejoignent aux Trois Balais dans deux heures. »

Lilian entraîna Hermione vers le magasin de farces et attrapes, clamant qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Olivia, Kyle et Lisa les accompagnèrent puis ils allèrent tous chez Honeyducks. La confiserie. Chacun avait des goûts différents, Hermione raffolait des plumes en sucre comme Olivia mais elle adorait également les chocogrenouille comme Kyle, Lilian préférait les patacitrouille et Lisa les baguettes réglisses et les jumeaux pouvaient manger des tonnes de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. La journée se passa à merveille. Ils avaient pu visiter une bonne partie du village avant de devoir rentrer au château. La prochaine visite était en novembre puis il y en avait une juste avant Noël. Arrivés au château, cependant, une mauvaise nouvelle les attendait.

Le directeur demanda à tous les élèves de se réunir dans la grande salle. Lorsque tous furent rassemblés, il déclara :

*« Vous devez savoir qu'aujourd'hui, Sirius Black a réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Nous vous assurons cependant qu'il n'est plus ici en ce moment. Il a tenté de pénétrer de force dans la salle commune des gryffondors mais la grosse dame ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il a déchiré son portrait mais n'a pas pu entrer. Les mesures de protection et de surveillance seront renforcées. Je vous demande à tous de garder votre calme et de redoubler de prudence. Pour ce soir, tout le monde dormira ici même, dans la grande salle. Je vous assure que nous avons la situation bien en main. Bonne nuit à tous.

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers Lilian alors qu'elle se couchait aux côtés de son amie brune :

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi tenter de pénétrer le château si sa cible n'y est pas ?

\- Harry y était.

\- Mais il n'avait aucuns moyens de le savoir ! Je veux dire, tout ce qu'il sait de Harry c'est qu'il est à Poudlard, il ne sait peut-être même pas en quelle année est Harry ! Il a attendu la sortie de Pré-au-lard pour entrer dans le château ! Pourquoi ? s'il s'était échappé pour tuer Harry, pourquoi entrer spécifiquement le jour où il a le plus de chances de ne pas être là ? Le jour où le château regorge de professeurs en plus ?! Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Tu penses que sa cible n'était pas Harry ?

Hermione repensa à son Test si son parrain était James Potter, n'y avait-il pas une chance pour que l'un de ses pères soit le parrain de Harry également ?

\- Je pense que sa cible n'a peut-être jamais été Harry.

Lilian lui dit doucement :

\- Hermione… il a passé 12 ans à Azkaban. Peut-être a-t-il… perdu certaines capacités ?

\- Lilian… toi seule sait ce qu'il est pour moi. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

\- Non. Mais je peux t'empêcher de rêver. Je peux te ramener à la réalité quand tu rêves trop parce que la réalité n'est pas le rêve et qu'il n'est pas bon de vivre dans les rêves. Je suis là Mia. Je serais là tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

\- Merci. »

Lilian prit la main de la gryffondor et la serra fermement en guise de soutient. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le torrent d'émotions qu'endurait Hermione cette année. Hermione, de son côté, rêva d'un rire semblable à un aboiement, elle rêva d'une voix qui l'appelait ''princesse'', elle rêva de yeux gris pareils aux siens, elle rêva d'un chien aussi noir que la nuit avec des pupilles grises, un chien qu'elle surnommait Paddy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_L'article de journal + les répliques précédées d'une * sont tirés de l'œuvre. _

_Je précise par contre : je suis en période de partiel, il est donc probable que je n'update pas jusqu'au 20 décembre (je vais tenter mais ne garantis rien!) _

_Rendez-vous bientôt (au plus tard le 20, si j'y arrive plus tôt) pour le 34e chapitre : Déduction et match de quidditch ! _


	36. 34 : Déduction et match de quidditch !

_Hello ! Après trois semaines de partiel, je suis enfin de retour ! Voici le 34e chapitre : Déduction et match de Quidditch ! Pas mal_ _de révélation pour Hermione dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des commentaires ! C'était juste génial de lire des reviews encourageantes au milieu de mes révisions de partiel !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Hermione a pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, concernant sa famille, elle commence à comprendre pas mal de choses mais la révélation n'est pas encore tout à fait là. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ne panique plus ! Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Drama queen ? Un peu quand même ! Concernant Ron, je partage tout à fait ton avis et c'était bien ce que je voulais comme réaction ! Mais son comportement ne va faire qu'empirer ! Aucun vrai ami n'oserait dire ça même sous le coup de la colère ! Oh non, ce n'était pas encore le paroxysme, il va devenir pire ! Oui, j'ai choisi Lilian parce que j'ai créé ce personnage pour qu'elle observatrice et attentive et qu'elle ne juge personne. Je pense donc que c'était le meilleur pour Hermione, pour trouver à qui se confier. Et elle n'a pas finit de réflléchir ! Deux grands secrets de ses parents sont révélés dans ce chapitre ! Prend bien soin de toi aussi Ô merveilleuse lectrice ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposé 3 fois), Daphnée Greengrass (proposé 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley_

_Vote_

_Alors, j'avais demandé votre avis concernant les répliques du livre après avoir tenté 2 méthodes différentes. La méthode qui a eu le plus de ''voix'' a été celle des répliques en gras, donc je resterai sur cette méthode. Désolée pour ceux qui avait voté l'autre méthode (celle en *) mais l'autre a eu plus de ''voix''.  
_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! _

**Chapitre 34 : Déduction et match de quidditch ! **

La fin du mois de novembre approchait. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant décembre et le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard. Mais, avant ce week-end, il y avait le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par le claquement sec de la porte de la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son p… le professeur Lupin qui entra mais le professeur Rogue. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise alors que le professeur des potions disait dédaigneusement :

**« Le professeur Lupin est absent aujourd'hui, il ne se sent pas bien. C'est moi qui assurerai le cours aujourd'hui. Bon, cet homme n'a aucune organisation donc nous allons étudier les loup-garous…oui… ouvrez vos livres page 394.**

Hermione leva la main :

**\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais nous n'avons pas encore étudié les loups-garous. Nous devions étudier les kappa aujourd'hui.**

**\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis miss Granger. Ça fera cinq points en moins pour gryffondor.**

Hermione le regarda, absolument stupéfaite, elle connaissait la… haine que Rogue semblait porter à sa maison mais là, c'était tout de même abusé ! Elle haussa les épaules.

**\- Bien. Comme j'ai autre chose à faire que de faire cours à des cornichons qui ne savent rien à rien, je vais vous demander de simplement LIRE le chapitre. En ne faisant que lire, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura aucuns problèmes mais tout le monde sait quels perturbateurs sont présent aujourd'hui. Vous allez lire ce chapitre et vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer un loup-garou. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemins pour la semaine prochaine. Au travail ! »**

Le reste de la classe se passa en silence. Dès la fin des cours, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait en finir avec le devoir de Rogue. Elle prit l'exemplaire le plus volumineux qu'elle put trouver sur le sujet et s'attabla pour le lire :

_Les Loups-garous et la communauté sorcière_

_Index_

_Les loups-garous et leur statut dans notre communauté - page 5 _

_Les loups-garous, la transformation - page 10 _

_Les loups-garous, leurs caractéristiques - page 15 _

_Les loups-garous, leur meute - page 20_

_Les loups-garous et leur statut dans notre communauté_

_Les loups-garous sont des créatures indignes de confiance. La morsure peut entraîner des pertes de __sens moral, Fenrir Greyback étant un exemple célèbre parmi tant d'autre. Pour cette raison, nous __ne pouvons leur faire confiance. Par décret du ministère, ces bêtes n'ont pas le droit d'être, seul, en __présence d'enfants. Ils sont considérés comme des parias dans la société magique. Beaucoup __d'entre eux tentent de trouver du travail dans le monde moldu mais leur monstruosité les ramène __toujours vers le monde magique._

_Une étude a été portée sur ces créatures par le professeur Marlowe Forfang qui s'est concentré sur __les habitudes de ces animaux. Il a pu interroger des loups-garous et a découvert qu'ils étaient, en __grande majorité, des sorciers à l'origine. Selon eux, les moldus ont un sang plus goûteux que les __sorciers. Rappelons que les moldus ont dix fois plus de chances de mourir d'une attaque d'un loup-__garou que les sorciers. C'est encore une raison pour laquelle les loups-garous sont rejetés. _

_Les loups-garous, la transformation_

_Pour devenir un loup-garou, il faut être mordu par un loup-garou sous sa forme animale durant la __nuit de la pleine lune. La transformation est particulièrement douloureuse. Le loup-garou perd son __sens de la morale, il perd toute raison et s'attaquera à n'importe quel humain. On remarque __pourtant que les loups-garous attaquent moins les animaux. Pour la transformation, il faut que le __lycanthrope morde assez profondément pour que sa salive entre en contact avec le sang de la __victime. Celle-ci sera alors soit transformée soit elle mourra de ses blessures. Lors de leurs __transformation, les loups-garous n'ont plus conscience de ce qui les entoure. Ce qui fait d'eux des __créatures particulièrement dangereuses. _

_Actuellement, il existe une potion appelée la potion ''Tue-loup'' qui permettrait à un loup-garou de __garder une partie infime de son humanité durant les nuits de la pleine lune. _

_Les loups-garous, leurs caractéristiques_

_Sous leurs formes animales, les loups-garous sont presque indissociables des loups ordinaires. Il y __a cependant quelques différences. Le museau d'un loup-garou est un peu plus court que celui d'un __loup et les pupilles sont plus petites, dans les deux cas, ce sont des caractéristiques plus _''_humaines'' qu'animales. Leur queue est également plus touffue que celle d'un loup ordinaire. _

_Il y a enfin, bien sûr, la différence de comportement. Les loups ordinaires n'attaquent que très __rarement les hommes alors que ceux-ci sont les proies principales des lycanthropes.  
_

_Les loups-garous, la meute_

_Les meutes de lycanthrope sont interdites sur le territoire anglais mais elles sont autorisées en __Europe et en Amérique. Toute personne, moldue ou sorcière, marquée par un loup-garou, sera __considérée comme un membre de sa meute. Pour marquer un membre d'une meute, le loup-garou __doit mordre la personne en étant sous sa forme animale mais sans mordre assez profondément pour __transformer la personne. Les meutes de lycanthropes sont interdites mais, de façon naturelle, le __compagnon ou la compagne d'un loup-garou devient automatiquement un membre de la meute. Il __en est de même pour les enfants potentiels du couple. _

_À savoir également, un loup-garou garde son partenaire pour la vie. On peut presque penser au __principe des âmes-sœurs. Quand le loup-garou marque son partenaire, celui-ci est marqué à vie. Ce __n'est pas à prendre à la légère. _

_Au niveau de la descendance, il n'y a pas encore eu de cas où la lycanthropie de l'un des parents __était passée à l'enfant du couple. _

Absorbée par son devoir, Hermione remarqua un détail. Les dates des pleines lunes… la pleine lune de novembre aurait lieu demain soir. Le dernier vendredi de novembre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remonta les dates des pleines lunes des mois d'octobre et de septembre, essayant de mettre la main sur le détail qui la chiffonnait. Elle eut un flash : les cicatrices, les habits usés, abîmés par le temps, les yeux qui viraient parfois à l'ambre, la fatigue fréquente en fin de mois, les absences constantes autour de la pleine lune… leur professeur de DCFM était un loup-garou. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Son père était un loup-garou.

Hermione sentit l'air se vider de ses poumons. Voilà.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu grandir avec sa famille. Son père, son _père_ n'était pas autorisé à l'élever parce que le ministère le voyait comme un monstre sanguinaire alors qu'il était lui-même une victime ! Hermione était dégoûtée par la société sorcière, comment ces gens pouvaient tout simplement arracher des enfants à leurs parents ! L'adolescente se rappela les cris de ses cauchemars. C'était la voix de son père. Son père qui essayait d'empêcher les gens du ministère de l'emmener loin de lui !

Merlin. Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Pouvait-elle aller parler à son père ? Alors qu'elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui ? Elle décida de répondre à sa propre question plus tard, elle n'était absolument pas en état de répondre à quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Le week-end arriva rapidement et, avec lui, le premier match de quidditch de la saison. Gryffondor jouait contre Poufsouffle. Le temps n'était pas en faveur des joueurs vu la tempête qui rugissait violemment. Hermione entendait à peine Lee Jordan et espérait que le sort qu'elle avait jeté aux lunettes de son ami fonctionnait.

Elle vit deux points, l'un rouge, l'autre jaune, monter côte à côte toujours plus haut, les attrapeurs semblaient avoir repéré le vif d'or ! Elle suivit des yeux le point rouge qui devait représenter son ami et ne sentit pas tout de suite le changement dans l'atmosphère. Brusquement, la température chuta. Des cris d'effroi se firent entendre alors que de grandes silhouettes encagoulées flottaient au-dessus du stade de quidditch. Les détraqueurs avaient fait irruption sur le terrain. Hermione entendit à nouveau la voix de ses cauchemars, la voix qu'elle savait maintenant appartenir à son père.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour apercevoir Harry tomber de son balais, à plus de 50 mètres au-dessus du sol ! Elle étouffa un cri dans ses mains alors que Dumbledore se levait dans la tribune des professeurs et arrêtait la chute de son ami. Elle vit Harry ralentir dans sa chute et tomber, presque doucement, sur le sol. La gryffondor laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers le terrain. Elle voulait s'assurer que son ami allait bien. Harry fut emmené à l'infirmerie, son balais, récupéré par Fred Weasley, avait malheureusement rencontré le Saule Cogneur. Il n'en restait plus rien. Hermione ne resta pas longtemps aux côtés de Harry, elle avait beau bien s'entendre avec lui, la majorité des gens de gryffondor ne lui accordait toujours aucune importance et certains, Ron le premier, se demandait tout haut comment Harry avait pu devenir ami avec la ''Miss-je-sais-tout''. Hermione resta jusqu'au réveil de l'attrapeur de gryffondor avant de regagner la tour. Harry allait bien. Et elle ?

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Ce soir, son père subirait la douleur de la transformation en loup-garou. La jeune fille sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux, couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans un sommeil agité.

_Elle reconnut la maison dans laquelle elle se réveillait pendant la majorité de ses rêves. Seulement, il faisait nuit. La pièce n'était éclairée que par des petites chandelles. Au-dehors, la pleine lune brillait intensément. Pourtant, lorsque Hermione se retourna, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Elle-bébé était blottie dans la fourrure d'un gros chien noir, en face d'un loup. Elle rigolait, son dos contre la fourrure du chien, ses yeux gris pétillants fixés sur le loup. Elle tendait la main pour toucher l'animal au pelage marron et celui-ci lui léchait les doigts la faisant éclater tandis que le chien veillait sur elle, en protecteur. Elle se vit s'endormir, bercée par les deux animaux. Et une plus grande surprise l'attendait : le chien noir changea. À sa place, apparut un homme. Un homme qu'elle connaissait. Un homme qu'elle avait vu sur les affiches du ministère. Un homme qu'elle avait vu sur une photo de 1972 brandir fièrement une batte de quidditch. Sirius Black venait de se transformer sous ses yeux. Le sorcier regardait l'enfant attendri et il murmura :_

_« Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre notre petite princesse au lit._

_Le loup gémit doucement :_

_\- Hey Moony ! Ne t'en fait pas, elle dort profondément. Elle est ton louveteau, tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. Tu l'as marquée comme membre de ta meute après tout. Je vais la coucher et je reviens. »_

Le rêve disparut et Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. L'un de ses pères était un loup-garou, l'autre était devenu un animagus pour l'aider pendant la pleine lune. Elle avait lu que les loups-garous n'attaquaient pas ceux marqués comme membre d'une meute. Elle avait aussi lu que les loups-garous s'accouplaient pour la vie.

Hermione blottit son visage contre la fourrure de son chien en peluche. Maintenant, elle savait d'où lui venait le doudou. Elle pleura. Elle pleura pour ce que la vie avait fait à sa famille.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_les répliques en gras sont tirées du livre et les informations concernant les loups-garous viennent directement du site de pottermore (ou wizardingworld) _

_Je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre (je n'attendrais pas une semaine pour le poster) : chapitre 35 : carte et cape, bonne ou mauvaise combinaison ? _

_A très vite ! _


	37. 35 : carte et cape, quelle combinaison ?

_Hello ! Eh oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Le voilà le prochain chapitre ;) ! Merci, tous les rêves d'Hermione ont une signification, des souvenirs d'enfance principalement, celui-ci est en plus révélateur, elle comprend que ses parents sont loup-garou/animagus. Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de terminer cette histoire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Et joyeuses fêtes ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Haha, 'tout vient à point à qui sait attendre' ;) ! Alors, désolée mais la réponse a tes questions est non, Sirius et Remus apprendront en même temps que Hermione est leur fille et ce ne sera pas avant les chapitres 39-40, encore un peu d'attente. Quant à savoir si Remus le pense coupable... cette question aura sa réponse au chapitre 39 ! Merci beaucoup ! Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Me bénir ? Vraiment ? Pas un peu drama queen ;) ? Merci beaucoup, pour l'instant, c'est un des chapitres les plus émouvants que j'ai dû écrire et je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Oui, c'est ça, Hermione pourrait passer la nuit avec son père transformé en loup-garou et elle ne serait jamais en danger et oui, ça diminuerait un peu la douleur de Remus. Pas celle de la transformation mais, jusqu'à présent, Remus a été séparé de 'sa meute' alors être réunis avec elle ne pourrait que lui faire du bien mais ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite. Oui, je peux comprendre, en même temps, il fait tout pour qu'on le déteste. Je peux te garantir qu'au prochain chapitre tu vas encore vouloir l'étrangler (lui et une autre personne). Vu son caractère, je ne peux pas te blâmer de vouloir qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais ça ne sera pas avant un moment. Aaaahhhh, la grande révélation... rendez-vous aux chapitres 39-40 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Et joyeuses fêtes ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, dans l'ensemble ils se sont plutôt bien passés avec quelques exceptions quand même mais bon... merci ;) ! Alors non, dans ce chapitre, la discussion est entre trois professeurs et le ministre de la magie ! Et pour ta question, la réponse est non. La relation d'Hermione et Remus n'évoluera pas sans Sirius. Merci, ces passages sont importants pour sa quête de la vérité et j'adore les écrire et c'est vrai qu'ils nous montrent une autre facette d'Hermione. C'est vrai, d'habitude je mets un peu de piquant en fin de chapitre (je pense que c'est le cas dans celui-ci) mais le dernier chapitre était pas mal émouvant avec toutes les révélations concernant ses parents du coup, j'ai préféré faire une fin plutôt calme. Mais le voici, le prochain chapitre ! Pour ta dernière question, je laisse le sondage ouvert encore jusqu'à leur 4e année et je sais déjà pour Harry même si j'hésite encore un peu pour Hermione. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Et joyeuses fêtes !_

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Blaise Zabinni, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley _

_JOYEUSES FÊTES A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 35 : carte et cape, bonne ou mauvaise combinaison ?**

Hermione arpentait à nouveau les rues de Pré-au-lard. Mais elle était seule cette fois. Elle voulait trouver des cadeaux pour ses amis avant la cohue de décembre. Elle s'était achetée ses friandises préférées et en avait prit un peu également pour ses amis. Elle sortait de Honeyduck quand elle sentit une main tapoter son épaule. Elle se retourna mais ne vit… personne.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'apercevoir des traces de pas très nettes dans la neige. Des traces qui ne menaient nulle part. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de murmurer doucement :

« Harry ?

Elle sentit une main frôler la sienne et se décida à aller vers les trois balais. Dans ce bar toujours plein, au moins, personne ne risquait de les voir si elle prenait une table un peu cachée. Elle trouva son bonheur en une petite table éloignée du monde, cachée par le sapin qui occupait une partie de la pièce. Elle s'assit à la table et vit la chaise en face d'elle bouger doucement. Harry enleva une partie de sa cape et la regarda en souriant :

\- Merlin Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici d'abord ?

\- Fred et Georges. Ils m'ont donné un objet qui s'appelle la Carte du Maraudeur, regarde.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa cape et le tapota avec sa baguette :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, un texte apparut :

**_Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs_**

**_Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de mauvais coups_**

**_Sont fiers de vous présenter _**

**_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_**

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Elle connaissait au moins un des noms des créateurs de cette carte. Moony avait été le surnom de son père dans son rêve de la nuit dernière.

\- Comment as-tu eu ça ?

Le brun lui sourit :

\- Fred et Georges. Ils l'ont volée à Rusard lors de leur première année. Ils me l'ont donnée en disant qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin.

\- Harry ! Tu te rends compte que c'est incroyablement dangereux ! Black semble vraiment être après toi et toi tu te balades tranquillement dans Pré-au-lard ?! T'as perdu la tête ?!

Harry fit une moue déçue :

\- C'est pas comme si Black allait tenter quoi que ce soit dans un village rempli de sorcier. Détends-toi 'Mione.

\- Et où est Ron ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec toi.

Harry grimaça :

\- Il est en retenu avec Rogue. Apparemment le prof l'a surpris avec un sac plein de balle de peinture et Rogue était couvert de peinture rose fluo. Ron jure que ce n'était pas lui mais la chauve-souris n'a rien voulu entendre. Il n'a pas pu venir à Pré-au-lard pour aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre quand même, je sais qu'il a grandi avec Fred et Georges mais quand même, je le vois pas faire une farce comme ça .

Hermione ne put pas répondre, concentrée qu'elle était à faire taire son fou rire. Elle se rappelait la promesse des jumeaux lors de sa dispute avec leur cadet en octobre. Fred et Georges avaient juré de la venger en donnant une leçon à leur petit frère. Elle était prête à parier que les deux élèves de cinquième année avaient bombardé Rogue de balles de peinture avant de s'enfuir et de lancer leur sac de balles à Ron qui s'était du coup fait prendre par le maître des potions. Bien fait pour lui, il faudra qu'elle remercie les jumeaux.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté du sapin. La table était à présent occupée par les professeurs Mcgonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid ainsi que par Cornélius Fudge. Rosemerta les rejoignit à table en leur amenant leurs boissons.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans les parages monsieur le Ministre ?**

**\- Sirius Black malheureusement. J'aimerai pouvoir mettre enfin la main sur lui. Vous avez entendu**

**ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard à Halloween je présume ?**

**\- En effet.**

La voix du professeure Mcgonagall se fit entendre :

**\- Hagrid, vous en avez parlé à tout le monde ?**

**\- J'aimerai bien que vous l'attrapiez vite également. Vos maudits détraqueurs sont mauvais pour le commerce ! Deux fouilles monsieur le ministre ! Je n'ai plus énormément de clients maintenant !**

**\- Ils sont un peu agités car Dumbledore leur refuse l'accès à son école.**

**\- Avec raison ! Comment voudriez-vous que l'on fasse cours avec ces horreurs dans nos couloirs !**

**\- N'oubliez pas Minerva qu'ils sont là avant tout pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand.**

Rosemerta parla à nouveau, d'un air songeur :

**\- Vous savez, parfois j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Si vous m'aviez dit il y a quelques années que Sirius Black se tournerait vers la magie noire, j'aurais conclu que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel. **

**\- Vous ne connaisse pas la moitié de l'histoire ma chère. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.**

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard. Allaient-ils en apprendre un peu plus sur Sirius Black ? Tous deux espéraient que oui et tous deux pour des raisons bien différentes.

**\- Le pire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?**

Mcgonagall intervint :

**\- Vous souvenez-vous de Sirius Black quand il était à Poudlard Rosemerta ? Vous souvenez-vous de son meilleur ami, son complice de toujours ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Sirius Black et James Potter. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.**

Flitwick ajouta :

**\- On aurait dit qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Qui aurait cru que ça se terminerait de cette façon ?**

Hermione pouvait voir les jointures de Harry blanchir tant il serrait les poings sur ses genoux.

**\- Potter a confié sa vie à Black. Il se savait pourchassé par Vous – Savez – Qui, les Potter ont utilisé le sort du Fidélitas, sur le conseil de Dumbledore.**

**\- Comment ça marche ?**

Le professeur de sortilège s'éclaira la gorge :

**\- C'est un sort particulièrement complexe. Il permet de cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. Le secret est gardé en sécurité à l'intérieur de la personne choisie qui est alors appelée le Gardien du Secret. À partir de ce moment-là, le secret est impossible à dévoiler sauf si le Gardien décide d'en faire part. Autrement dit, tant que le Gardien gardait le silence, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait coller son nez à la fenêtre du salon des Potter, il ne pourrait jamais les trouver.**

**\- Alors… Black est devenu le Gardien des Potter.**

Mcgonagall prit la relève de son collègue :

**\- Bien évidemment. Black était le témoin de James à son mariage avec Lily et il était également le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout ça.**

Fudge enchaîna :

**\- James déclarait que Black serait mort pour lui. Dumbledore avait pourtant des soupçons, il était persuadé que quelqu'un proche de cette famille donnait des informations à Vous-Savez-Qui. Un espion. James ne l'a pas écouté. Il aurait dû.**

Rosemerta parla de nouveau, d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse :

**\- Et que c'est-il passé ?**

**\- Une semaine après l'application du sort, les Potter étaient morts. Trahis, vendus à Vous-Savez-Qui par leur ''soi-disant'' meilleur ami. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que son maître tomberait en même temps que les Potter. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de fuir.**

**\- Mais il a été retrouvé ! Les Aurors l'ont rattrapé !**

Fudge soupira :

**\- Si seulement ! Peter Pettigrew est arrivé bien avant nous. Il était un autre ami de Potter. Il a poursuivi Black pour lui faire payer son crime. Mais Black était plus puissant magiquement, il a suffit d'un seul sort ! Un seul et la rue explosait, avec elle 12 moldus et Pettigrew dont on a seulement retrouvé un doigt.**

La professeure de métamorphose s'écria – dans un sanglot ?

**\- Quel idiot ! Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les duels !**

Fudge acquiesça :

**\- Il n'avait aucune chance. Seuls la brigade des tireurs d'élite de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à lui. J'ai été l'un des premiers à arriver sur place et Merlin, j'en avais vu des horreurs dues à la guerre mais rien comparé à ce que j'ai vu ce jour là. La rue était un véritable carnage, il y avait des corps mutilés partout et ce fou se tenait là, riant aux éclats !**

Le ministre laissa passer une pause avant de reprendre :

**\- Et voilà toute l'histoire. Black a été emmené à Azkaban où il était resté jusqu'à présent. Pettigrew a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume.**

La tenante des Trois Balais demanda :

**\- Est-il vraiment fou ?**

**\- J'aimerai vous dire que oui. Mais, lors de ma visite annuelle à la prison cet été, j'ai été surpris du peu d'effet que les détraqueurs avaient eu sur lui. Il m'a parlé d'une manière tout à fait saine. Il m'a même demandé le numéro de la Gazette de la semaine. Il disait que les mots-croisés lui manquaient.**

**\- Il vous a demandé un numéro de la Gazette ? Lequel était-ce ?**

**\- Celui avec la famille d'Arthur, vous savez, les Weasley ont pu aller en Égypte cet été.**

**\- Oh oui, une famille adorable. Il méritait ce voyage.**

**\- Sans aucun doute. »**

Alors que les professeurs et le ministre quittaient la taverne, Harry quitta brusquement sa chaise, Hermione le poursuivit et finit par le retrouver dans un coin un peu éloigné. Elle lui enleva sa cape et prit son ami dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

Ça n'était pas possible. Merlin ça n'était pas possible ! Harry prononça alors une phrase qui glaça Hermione car, vu le ton de son ami, ce n'était pas une menace, c'était une promesse :

« Si Black se met sur son chemin Hermione, si Black essaie de me tuer, il mourra avant moi ! »

Hermione rentra avec Harry au château, lui toujours sous la cape, elle complètement désespérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Le lendemain, elle emprunta un instant la Carte à Harry avec la promesse de la lui rendre après. Touchant le parchemin de sa baguette elle murmura :

« Je suis Hermione Hope Euphémia Lupin-Black.

Si ses suspicions étaient correctes, cette Carte allait peut-être pouvoir les confirmer et, effectivement, des lettres rouges apparurent :

_Monsieur Prongs accueille chaleureusement sa filleule dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. Il espère __qu'elle utilisera dignement cette Carte. _

_Monsieur Padfoot dit à Monsieur Prongs qu'il doit se taire et que, étant donné que Hermione est sa __fille, il est évident qu'elle utilisera cette Carte à bon escient – ou mauvais, c'est une question de __point de vue. _

_Monsieur Moony voudrait accueillir sa fille parmi les Maraudeurs mais espère qu'elle utilisera la __Carte avec parcimonie. _

_Monsieur Wormtail déclare que monsieur Moony est un rabat-joie et félicite Monsieur Padfoot et __Monsieur Moony pour avoir donné aux maraudeurs une héritière prête à suivre leurs pas. _

_Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs souhaitent la bienvenue à Miss Lupin-Black. _

_Que vos intentions soient mauvaises et que cette Carte vous aide à les réaliser ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre fort en émotion ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre (un long dialogue mais absolument nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire) _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 36e chapitre : cadeau de Noël et grande querelle ! _

_Joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde ! _

_A très vite ! _


	38. 36 : Cadeaux de Noël et grande querelle

_Hello ! Voici mon 36e chapitre ! Alors, je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que ce chapitre racontait le Noël de la 3e année ! Hermione fête Noël en même temps que nous ! Pure coïncidence, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue jusqu'à présent ! J'espère que tout le monde a passé un bon Noël ;) ! _

_Merci encore et toujours à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews, c'est génial ! _

_Du coup, réponse aux reviews : _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien ! Pour répondre à ta question, disons que Harry n'aura pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit à à Hermione, je pense que ce chapitre va expliquer pourquoi elle ne se confiera pas à Harry. Quant à la Révélation... plus que... 4 chapitres (sans compter celui-ci) avant... la Révélation ! En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, j'aime être ponctuelle ;) ! Et oui, il y avait un long passage du livre mais absolument nécessaire pour la suite. Oui, c'est vrai que la 3e année n'est facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre mais ça va s'arranger ! En effet elle ne le réutiliseras pas tout de suite. Oui, je voulais vraiment qu'il y ait un effet de discussion, j'ai réussi alors ;) ! Alors oui et non. Oui, Hermione passera des futures pleines lunes avec son père et non, ça ne se passera pas pendant cette année. Merci, je passais en effet des exams et je suis plutôt confiante, même s'il y en a que je sais que je vais passer au rattrapage, je pense m'être mieux débrouillée que les autres années. Merci beaucoup et toi aussi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 36 : Cadeaux de Noël et grande querelle !**

Hermione regardait encore une fois la Carte du Maraudeur. Grâce au message, elle avait déduit que Moony et Padfoot étaient respectivement Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, ses pères, que Prongs était James Potter, son parrain et que Wormtail était Peter Pettigrew, l'ami disparu des maraudeurs, apparemment tué par son père.

Elle avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque plus tard dans la journée pour retrouver le livre dans lequel elle avait trouvé ses pères et pour trouver le numéro de la Gazette qui avait, apparemment, poussé son père à s'évader d'Azkaban après douze ans. La jeune fille soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir la neige tomber sur l'école de magie.

C'était le troisième Noël qu'elle passait à Poudlard. Cette fois, les jumeaux lui avaient offert un album photos de leurs années à Poudlard Kyle un walkman conçu pour fonctionner dans le monde magique Lilian et Olivia des livres de lois et Lisa un recueil de contes magiques se concentrant particulièrement sur les créatures de leur monde. Mais cette année, elle avait deux paquets supplémentaires. Regardant le cadeau enveloppé dans un papier bleu parcouru de vif d'or elle défit tout doucement le ruban. Son souffle se coupa devant le médaillon qu'elle vit dans la boîte. Le bijou était en or, frappé des armoiries des Blacks et du sceau de Poudlard. Hermione eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. Le médaillon était magnifique. Elle trouva un mot griffonné dans la boîte :

_À mon plus précieux trésor, _

_Hermione, princesse, ce bijou, je voulais te le remettre en mains propres, il symbolise notre famille. __Peut-être ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ou peut-être le sais-tu mais qu'importe, cette lettre n'est pas là __pour plaider mon innocence, elle est là pour te montrer mon amour. Ma chérie, le jour de ta __naissance a été le plus beau de ma vie et cela, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Je t'aime Hermione __et, qu'importe le destin qui m'attend, que ce soit le baiser ou la liberté, je veux que tu le saches : _

_je t'aime petite étoile. _

_Daddy P. _

À la fin de la lettre, Hermione était en larme. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? Elle essuya ses yeux et s'empara du dernier paquet. Une lettre y était également attachée :

_Pour ma très chère fille,_

_longtemps j'ai essayé de t'envoyer des cadeaux mais tous me revenaient intouchés. J'ignore si c'est __parce que tu n'en voulais pas ou parce que mes hiboux ne te trouvaient pas. N'ayant __malheureusement pas été autorisé à t'élever, j'ai passé ces dernières années à te chercher toi et ton __deuxième père dont je ne mentionnerais pas le nom ici. Chaque année j'espère que mon cadeau te __parvienne, peut-être cette année sera la bonne qui sait ? Ne sachant pas ce que tu aimes, je t'ai __envoyée des choses que j'ai aimé. Tu trouveras des chocogrenouilles – on ne peut jamais se __tromper avec du chocolat – et des livres d'histoires que j'avais l'habitude de te lire avant que tu ne __t'endormes. J'espère qu'ils te plairont. _

_Joyeux Noël Hermione, ma petite étoile, mon trésor le plus précieux au monde. _

Hermione pleura. Elle pleura parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle pleura parce qu'elle savait où et qui étaient ses pères. Après la discussion entendue aux Trois Balais, elle avait perdu espoir. Elle refusait de se laisser attendrir par les paroles de Sirius Black. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, juste pleurer et oublier.

Probablement pour la première fois depuis sa première rentrée, Hermione ne sortit de son dortoir qu'à 11 heure et elle croisa les garçons. Harry s'extasiait devant un éclair de feu qu'il avait reçu anonymement. Hermione pâlit. Black lui avait envoyé un médaillon qu'elle n'avait pas osé mettre. Black avait envoyé un balais à Harry. Le balais pouvait-il être ensorcelé ? Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione partit avertir le professeur Mcgonagall. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions envers son père mettre en danger la vie de son ami. Lorsque la professeure expliqua à Harry pourquoi elle lui prenait son balais, ce dernier darda un regard noir sur la jeune fille, rejoint rapidement par Ron. Alors que Mcgonagall quittait la salle commune et que les élèves descendaient pour le repas du matin, Ron se tourna vers la gryffondor et lui hurla dessus :

« PUTAIN ! TU PEUX PAS T'EMPÊCHER DE TOUT RAPPORTER ESPÈCE DE CAFTEUSE !

Fred et Georges, qui étaient présents dans la salle commune, comme tous les membres de l'équipe de quidditch et la majorité des élèves des années supérieures, s'apprêtèrent à intervenir mais leur cadet continua :

\- Il reçoit un éclair de feu ! UN PUTAIN D'ÉCLAIR DE FEU ! Juste le balais le plus rapide du moment et toi tu caftes tout à Mcgo ?! Mais tu existes pour nous pourrir la vie ou quoi ?!

Hermione fut certaine d'avoir entendu Olivier Dubois s'étrangler avec sa salive alors qu'elle faisait face à Ron. Elle répliqua :

\- Harry a reçu ce balais anonymement. J'ai donc pensé – et Mme Mcgonagall était d'accord avec moi – que ce balais avait pu être envoyé par Sirius Black.

Ron allait répondre mais il fut battu par Dubois qui se plaça face à Hermione :

\- Mais enfin Granger comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Un éclair de feu ! On était sûr d'avoir la coupe avec ça ! Comment veux-tu que Black ait pu acheter un balais à Harry alors qu'il est recherché par toute la communauté sorcière !

\- Exactement. La communauté SORCIÈRE. Or, il se trouve que Black est considéré comme un Ami par la nation des Gobelins, c'est inscrit sur les documents officiels de la banque. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle prit son silence pour une négation :

\- Ça veut dire que si Black demande asile au peuple des Gobelins, qu'il demande refuge à Gringott, les Gobelins, selon leurs propres lois, seront obligés de l'aider et d'accéder à sa requête. Les Blacks étant l'une des familles les plus fortunées de Grande – Bretagne, il aurait été très facile à Sirius Black d'envoyer cet éclair de feu à Harry une fois à l'abri dans la banque.

Dubois s'offusqua :

\- Jamais le Ministère ne permettrait une chose pareille !

\- Et depuis QUAND Gringott dépend du Ministère ? Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui ! Elle ne dépend PAS du Ministère.

\- Les aurors…

\- Si des aurors débarquaient à Gringott pour emmener Black avec eux, ils enfreindraient l'intégralité des traités conclus entre les Gobelins et les sorciers. Ce qui conduiraient inévitablement à une guerre entre nos deux nations. Sans compter qu'une de ces nations détient en sa possession tout l'or de l'autre nation. Black est peut-être un évadé d'Azkaban recherché, je ne pense pas que le Ministère soit prêt à entrer en guerre ou à être ruiné pour récupérer un prisonnier qui vient seulement de se trouver une nouvelle prison. Si Black est bien à Gringott, il ne pourra pas en ressortir mais il y a plein de choses que l'on peut réaliser à partir d'une banque… comme envoyer à quelqu'un un balais ensorcelé par exemple.

Dubois la regarda longuement avant de déclarer :

\- De toute façon pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'intéressais au quidditch.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler, comment pouvait-il dire ça ?! Elle rétorqua, acide :

\- J'ai beau ne pas être spécialement intéressée par le quidditch, j'ai assisté à tous les matchs de ma maison. Le premier match que j'ai vu, Harry a perdu le contrôle de son balais car quelqu'un tentait de l'éjecter de son balais, c'était en première année. En deuxième année, un cognard avait été ensorcelé pour éjecter Harry de son balais. Encore une fois. Il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir uniquement avec un bras cassé. Et cette année, des détraqueurs enragés se sont précipités sur le terrain et l'ont fait tomber dans le vide à plus de cinquante mètres du sol ! Cette fois, il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir en vie et avec uniquement des bleus un peu partout. Le quidditch est peut-être un sport dangereux, il n'est pas censé être mortel. Je n'assisterai PAS à un autre match aussi désastreux.

Dubois répliqua, tentant de se défendre :

\- C'étaient des accidents ! Aucuns de ces évènements n'auraient dû se produire !

Hermione arqua un sourcil :

\- Oh ? Et ce sera aussi un accident quand Harry se rendra compte, à soixante mètres au-dessus du sol, que son balais a été ensorcelé, par quelqu'un qui semble vouloir sa peau depuis un moment, pour le jeter dans le vide ? D'accord, ce sera un accident, dommage, tu n'auras plus d'attrapeur pour t'assurer la victoire.

Dubois plaida :

\- Hermione ! Un éclair de feu ! Le balais le plus rapide du moment ! On gagnera la coupe haut la main avec ça !

Hermione darda un regard noir sur le capitaine et sa voix claqua froidement dans le silence de la salle commune :

\- Désolée de considérer la vie d'un camarade comme plus importante qu'une fichue coupe de quidditch ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle commune en claquant le portrait derrière elle, déclenchant des cris offusqués de la part du chevalier du catogan qui remplaçait la grosse dame depuis l'incident de Halloween. Le regard noir de Harry l'avait blessée, elle n'attendait rien d'autre de la part de Ron mais Harry… elle avait pensé que leur amitié était plus importante qu'un balais. Elle soupira, pensant qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Harry prendrait toujours le parti de son premier ami.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que son père avait pu faire – ou ne pas faire – au balais de son ami, elle ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Si, pour préserver son ami, elle devait se méfier de son propre père, quelqu'un que, au final, elle connaissait à peine, elle le ferait. Cependant, les mots de sa lettre tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque : _cette lettre n'est pas là pour __plaider mon innocence. _

Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 38 : Intrusion, Disparition et Déduction ! _

_Plus que... 4 chapitres... avant la Révélation... ! _

_A très vite ! _


	39. 37 : Intrusion, Disparition, Déduction

_Hello ! Voici donc le 37e chapitre ! Le premier de la nouvelle année ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore ! _

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que celui-ci te plaira également ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! On est bien d'accord, Hermione a eu raison de prévenir un adulte. Elle aurait peut-être dû prévenir Harry avant mais soyons franc : l'aurait-il écoutée ? Franchement, je ne pense pas. Oui, elle a de très bons arguments, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Je me suis un peu cassée la tête pour écrire cette dispute ! Effectivement, Harry récupère son balais dans ce chapitre. Aha, Ron et sa cruauté ! On en a encore un exemple dans ce chapitre ! Merci, je voulais que ses père fassent quelque chose pour elle à Noël. Pour ceux de Remus, elle n'a pas pu les recevoir avant tout simplement parce qu'elle vivait dans le monde moldu. Remus envoyait ses cadeaux en pensant qu'elle était quelque part dans le monde magique. N'oublie pas qu'en la laissant dans le monde moldu, le Ministère a enfreint ses propres lois ! Remus a dû se dire qu'il (le ministère) ne tomberait pas aussi bas. Mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il tique ! Je ne veux pas que Remus découvre sa fille trop tôt ! Bon, c'est vrai que Hermione n'est pas super commun comme prénom mais regarde de son point de vue : Hermione est enregistrée comme née-moldue et Remus pense que le Ministère a confié sa fille à une famille sorcière ! Qu'il n'est pas tombé aussi bas que de confier une sorcière à une famille moldue ! Mais de rien ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes lire cette histoire. Eh bien oui, il faut quand même un peu de suspense, il y en a encore à la fin de ce chapitre ! Moi, sadique ? Noooooooonn ! Merci, je l'espère aussi ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !  
_

_oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci ! Je me suis vraiment creusée la tête pour trouver les cadeaux de ses parents. Oui, Hermione et Harry ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs amis durant leur troisième année. Pour la fin accrocheuse, tu vas être servie, ce chapitre a une fin plutôt bien accrocheuse je trouve ;) ! Mais la voici la suite ! Pour ce qui est de Rosemerta, je n'ai pas touché aux répliques mais j'ai effectivement fait un mélange entre le film et le livre. Dans le livre, ils entendent tous les trois (Harry, Ron et Hermione) la conversation alors que dans le film, seul Harry l'entend, caché sous sa cape. J'ai modifié un petit peu parce qu'il était important qu'Hermione aussi entende cette discussion. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley _

_BONNE ANNÉE 2020 A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 37 : Intrusion, Disparition et Déduction**

Le mois de décembre était passé paisiblement à Poudlard. Janvier touchait également à sa fin et l'hiver arrivait à son terme. Mcgonagall avait rendu son balais à Harry mais celui-ci ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis. Hermione avait presque élu domicile dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait enfin trouvé et pu emprunter le numéro de la Gazette dont Fudge avait parlé au Trois Balais. Mais, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien vu d'étrange. Oui, Harry était mentionné comme allant à Poudlard mais enfin… Sirius Black était son parrain, il savait que tôt ou tard, Harry irait à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette photo avait de si particulier ?

Au milieu de ses recherches, elle avait quand même conclu que le surnom Moony devait se référer au loup-garou qui se réveillait à la pleine lune pour son père, le surnom Padfoot devait se référer au chien en lequel elle avait vu son père se transformer mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour Prongs ou Wormtail si ce n'est le fait qu'il devait peut-être également être des animagis. Non-déclarés d'ailleurs car, selon Lilian, il n'y avait que sept animagis déclarés et aucuns d'eux n'était un chien.

Lilian l'écoutait tout en pointant que Sirius avait eu un procès, car on ne pouvait pas envoyer à Azkaban des gens sans procès, c'était contraire à la loi, et que, vu qu'il avait été envoyé en prison, il avait été reconnu coupable. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle voulait comprendre.

Le soir même, elle fut réveillée par un hurlement effrayé venant des dortoirs des garçons, bon, elle ne dormait pas vraiment et fut donc la première à atteindre la salle commune. Juste à temps pour voir la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir sortir de la salle commune. Elle se figea. Elle connaissait le chien. Elle l'avait vu en rêve. Sirius Black avait réussi une nouvelle à s'introduire dans les dortoirs mais pourquoi s'était-il intéressé à Ron et non pas à Harry ?

Le lendemain, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école et Ron ajoutait des détails le faisant apparaître comme un héro qui avait combattu un dragon. Lavande et Parvati buvaient ses paroles. Cependant, quand Hermione retrouva Lilian a la bibliothèque, sa première question fut :

« Pourquoi Ron et pas Harry ?

Lilian soupira :

\- Hermione. Tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas te faire mal mais tu te fais mal toi-même là. Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban. Il a eu un procès et a été reconnu coupable. Les lits sont identiques. Il a simplement dû faire une erreur. »

Hermione secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait simplement eu erreur de lit. Lilian tentait encore de la raisonner mais en vain, Hermione voulait comprendre. Et elle comprendrait !

L'équipe de quidditch jouait son dernier match le premier week-end de mars contre Serdaigle. Harry et Ron revenaient de la séance d'entraînement de l'équipe, Ron adorait regarder les entraînements. Il monta dans le dortoir et Harry s'assit près d'Hermione, peut-être voulait-il tenter de se réconcilier ? La jeune fille ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Allait-elle leur pardonner si facilement ? Honnêtement ? Elle n'en avait pas franchement envie. Mais avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron déboula dans la salle commune, complètement furieux, traînant un drap derrière lui. Il mit le drap sous les yeux d'Hermione en hurlant :

**« REGARDE ! REGARDE CE DRAP ! CROUTARD N'EST PLUS LÀ ! LE DRAP EST TÂCHÉ DE SANG ! ET TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ ?! »**

Hermione secoua la tête, n'osant parler face à un Ron aussi énervé. Le rouquin lui balança des poils orangés à la figure. Pattenrond.

Les garçons cessèrent définitivement de parler à la jeune fille, l'isolant encore plus dans sa propre maison. Hermione ne s'entendait qu'avec Neville et Harry à Gryffondor. Neville était trop occupé avec la retenue de Mcgonagall – c'était lui qui avait, involontairement, permis à Sirius Black d'entrer dans la tour de gryffondor en laissant traîner son papier avec les mots de passe – et Harry ne lui parlait plus pour une histoire de balais. Ron ne cessait de faire des remarques sur Croûtard et Hermione commençait à en avoir assez. Hermione soupira, le temps passait trop lentement pour elle. Pour la première fois, elle regrettait d'avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle la déprimait. Son père qui était, apparemment, après son ami, son autre père qui résidait dans ce château mais qui était un loup-garou, les disputes incessantes qu'elle avait eu avec Ron et qui étaient maintenant remplacées par l'ignorance mutuelle et l'indifférence. Hermione ne dormait plus. Elle ne faisait que des cauchemars qui la réveillaient au milieu de la nuit et elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir ensuite. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Février arriva et son premier week-end marqua la rencontre entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Gryffondor remporta le match, s'assurant ainsi la victoire de la coupe de quidditch. Pour Hermione, cependant, ce match avait une autre signification : elle avait vu Harry lancer un magnifique patronus sur des élèves de Serpentard qui avaient tenté d'interpréter des détraqueurs pour faire peur à Harry. Le patronus de son ami était un cerf. Prongs. Le père de Harry était également un animagus et son nom était Prongs. Elle savait que Peter Pettigrew était Wormtail, elle ne savait juste pas quelle forme cet animagus pouvait avoir.

Le lundi suivant, Hermione resta après la classe de métamorphose, elle avait une question à poser :

« Professeure ?

\- Oui miss Granger ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant puis demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un sort pour révéler un animagus ?

La professeure la regarda un instant avant de répondre :

\- Il en existe deux. Le premier est _Révélio Animagi_, il permet de révéler qu'un animal est un animagus. Le second est _Animagi Révélio_, celui-ci, inspiré du premier, force l'animagus à reprendre forme humaine. Dans le cas du premier, un halo coloré entoure l'animal. Si le halo est jaune, ce n'est pas un animagus, si le halo est bleu, s'en est un. Le second sort ne marche tout simplement pas sur un animal, il ne sentira rien. N'avez-vous pas cours miss ?

\- Si professeure, merci. »

Bon, elle savait maintenant comment différencier un animagus d'un animal, ça ne l'avançait pas tant que ça finalement.

Cependant, le soir même, elle eut le dernier indice dont elle avait besoin pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Elle était restée seule dans la salle commune pour avancer son devoir de runes quand Harry franchit le portrait, bien après l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur mais n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse. Elle fut donc surprise quand Harry déclara de but en blanc :

« Je viens de me faire confisquer la Carte par Lupin. Pas sûr qu'il est su sur quoi il mettait la main.

Hermione étouffa un rire. Son père était l'un des créateurs de la Carte ! S'il y avait bien une personne dans le château qui connaissait cette Carte c'était bien leur professeur de DCFM.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu dehors ?

Elle fit attention à ce que sa voix ne contienne pas de reproches. Elle était juste curieuse :

\- J'ai vu le nom d'un homme mort sur la Carte. Peter Pettigrew. Mais arrivé où il était indiqué, je n'ai vu personne. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Elle savait que la Carte ne pouvait pas mentir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Harry retourner dans son dortoir. Fébrile, elle s'empara du numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle avait emprunté. Ron était en première page avec sa famille. Sur son épaule, il y avait Croûtard. Des discussions lui revinrent en mémoire. Croûtard était tombé malade à leur retour d'Égypte, pile au moment où Sirius Black s'était échappé. Croûtard était le rat des Weasley depuis 12 ans, depuis 1981, l'année de la mort des Potter et de l'incarcération de Sirius Black. Croûtard avait perdu un doigt. Tout ce qu'on avait retrouvé de Peter Pettigrew était un doigt. Peter Petttigrew était un animagus, tout comme James Potter et Sirius Black.

Harry avait dû voir Peter Pettigrew sur la Carte mais ne pas le voir dans le couloir car il cherchait un homme et non pas un rat. Wormtail pouvait faire référence à la queue d'un rat ! Bon sang ! Tous les indices étaient sous ses yeux et ce depuis le début ! La preuve de l'innocence de son père avait toujours été sous ses yeux !

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre. _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 38e chapitre : Es-tu vraiment un rat ? Vérité dévoilée ! _

_Plus que... 3 chapitres... avant la Révélation !_

_A très vite ! _


	40. 38 : Vérité dévoilée !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 38e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Merci encore et toujours à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore les lire et les relire !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oh lala que de questions ;) ! Je ne peux pas répondre à beaucoup d'entre elles sans te spoiler ce chapitre, alors ma réponse sera : lis-le et trouve les réponses à tes questions XD ! Mais de rien, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Sirius va bientôt arriver, le prochain chapitre est de son point de vue. Concernant Harry, il va ouvrir les yeux sur Hermione mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Merci ! La voici la suite ! Merci et toi aussi, bonne année 2020 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, c'est aussi mon job de répondre à tes questions ;) ! Concernant Harry et Hermione, ATTENTION : pour Harry, c'était légal de le confier à des moldus car les Dursley font partie de sa famille (du côté maternel) donc le Ministère ne peut pas être condamné pour ça. Par contre, Hermione n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec les Granger, dans son cas, c'était donc illégal. Merci, oui, je voulais qu'elle montre un peu son intelligence quand même. Oui, bon, Ron n'est qu'un sale gosse, on est bien d'accord. Harry va ouvrir un peu les yeux mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Aha, on s'en rapproche petit à petit n'est-ce pas ?! Oui, j'ai voulu qu'elle comprenne par elle seule pour les animagus parce que je veux qu'elle en devienne un plus tard (mais pas tout de suite). Aha, réponse dans ce chapitre ! La voici la suite ! Alors oui, j'écris pas mal de chapitre à l'avance parce que sinon, avec la fac et le boulot que ça demande, j'aurais du mal à tout faire en même temps et écrire les chapitres en avance me permet aussi de me concentrer sur d'autres idées de fanfiction. C'est aussi un avantage car j'ai juste à relire les chapitres avant de les publier et à corriger deux trois petites choses par-ci par-là. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup mais je n'ai pas beaucoup repris des livres dans le dernier chapitre. Après il est clair que je m'inspire de l'histoire originelle et que j'essaie de la respecter. Enfin, ce nouveau chapitre va provoquer un vrai changement comparé à l'histoire de base. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je n'ai rien pris des livres du tout et m'en éloigne même complètement ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur ma fin de chapitre ! Aha ! Plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci ! Comme on dit : 'tout vient à point à qui sait attendre' ;) ! Oui, Pettigrew n'aura que ce qu'il mérite ! Concernant Harry et Hermione, la réponse est non. Harry ouvrira les yeux mais pas avant sa rencontre avec Sirius. Et je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sans spoiler une scène des prochains chapitres sur laquelle j'ai particulièrement travaillé donc je n'y répondrais pas pour l'instant désolée. Alors oui, pour l'instant le choix des couples est fiat mais je laisse le sondage encore ouvert jusqu'à la quatrième année. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, __Luna Lovegood (proposée 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couple, c'est maintenant ou jamais ;) ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 38 : Es-tu vraiment un rat ? Vérité dévoilée !**

Hermione avait passé le mois à chercher Pettigrew dans le château mais comment voulez-vous trouver un rat spécifique dans un château aussi grand que Poudlard ?! Parce que, quoi qu'en dise Ron, elle était persuadée que Pattenrond n'avait pas mangé Croûtard.

À la mi-mars, le dernier match de la saison eut lieu, il opposait Poufsouffle à Serpentard mais, quel qu'en soit le résultat, Gryffondor avait une trop grande avance pour être dépassé. La maison des lions gagnerait la coupe cette année. Et sans surprise, à la fin du match, Dumbledore appela les Quatre capitaines de quidditch et remit la coupe à un Olivier Dubois extatique.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Hagrid l'accueillit avec son sourire qui semblait ne jamais quitter son visage :

« Hermione ! Je pensais que tu ferais la fête avec les autres !

Hermione eut un sourire forcé :

\- Eh bien, on dirait que non. Je ne me sens plus vraiment la bienvenue dans ma tour Hagrid. Harry ne m'a parlé qu'une fois depuis l'incident avec le balais et Ron ne m'a plus parlé depuis Noël sinon pour me hurler dessus quand Pattenrond a apparemment mangé Croûtard.

Le géant fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

La jeune fille soupira :

\- Harry a reçu un éclair de feu pour Noël, anonymement, et j'ai pensé que, peut-être, Sirius Black le lui avait envoyé et qu'il avait ensorcelé le balais. Du coup, j'en ai parlé au professeur Mcgonagall qui a pris le balais à Harry le temps de faire des vérifications. Bon, le balais n'avait rien, mais Harry ne me parle plus depuis. Et juste après la deuxième intrusion de Sirius Black, Croûtard a disparu de la tour de gryffondor, et il y avait du sang et des poils de chat orange sur les draps. Ron a accusé Pattenrond d'avoir mangé Croûtard et ne m'a plus parlé depuis. Du coup, j'ai franchement pas envie de retourner dans la tour avant le couvre-feu.

Hagrid sourit gentiment :

\- Ils reviendront Hermione. Un jour, ils réaliseront que l'amitié est plus importante qu'un balais ou qu'un rat. S'ils ne réalisent pas ça, c'est qu'ils sont aveugles et stupides. Ça me fait penser…

Hagrid se tourna et trifouilla un moment dans un coin de sa cabane. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, il sortit une petite cage en bois avec des barreaux métalliques. Au milieu de la cage se tenait Croûtard. Le géant lui dit :

\- Ramène son rat à Ron et demande-lui des excuses. Ton chat ne l'a pas mangé visiblement.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Il lui manque un doigt à une patte. C'est comme ça que je l'ai reconnu. Rentre Hermione. Et réconcilie-toi avec eux.

\- Merci Hagrid ! Merci infiniment !

\- Mais de rien Hermione. Réconcilie-toi avec eux. »

La jeune fille acquiesça même si elle avait des plans totalement différents pour l'animal qui était encore endormi. Elle sortit de la cabane et, une fois suffisamment éloignée, elle jeta un sort au rat :

« _Révélio Animagi_ !

Un halo bleu entoura aussitôt le rongeur. Hermione inspira profondément, murmurant :

\- Je t'ai trouvé. Je t'ai trouvé et cette fois, tu vas payer. »

Elle devait parler au professeur Mcgonagall de toute urgence. En chemin, cependant, elle croisa Malfoys et sa bande. Elle grogna.

« Alors Granger ? Tu n'es pas avec les losers ?

\- Pas si losers que ça s'ils ont gagné la coupe de quidditch. Et toi alors ? Remis de ta défaite ? Ou t'as encore prévu de te faire écraser par un hippogriffe ?

Le visage de Malfoy se tordit de rage :

\- La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourde de toute façon !

Hermione n'hésita pas, en une seconde sa baguette se trouvait sous le menton du Serpentard. Finalement, elle l'abaissa en crachant :

\- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que j'utilise ma magie ! »

Et elle le frappa en plein visage, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le blond se redressa rapidement et s'enfuit vers le château, Crabbe et Goyle à sa suite. Elle reprit son chemin. Arrivée au bureau de sa professeure de métamorphose, elle frappa et fut invitée à entrer.

« Miss Granger ? J'aurais pensé que vous seriez en train de fêter la victoire de notre équipe de quidditch.

Hermione se lança :

\- En fait, professeure, j'étais allée voir Hagrid et il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange…

le visage de la professeure s'adoucit :

\- Que s'est-il passé miss ?

\- Ron a perdu son rat le mois dernier et Hagrid l'a trouvé. Je devais le ramener à Ron mais…

Elle posa la cage du rongeur sur le bureau de sa professeure et continua :

\- J'ai voulu tenter le sort dont vous m'aviez parlé, _Révélio Animagi _et le rat a été entouré d'un halo bleu… il est possible que je me sois trompée dans la formulation du sort mais… dans le doute… j'ai préféré vous l'amener.

Mme Mcgonagall leva sa propre baguette et prononça l'incantation, obtenant le même résultat que son élève. Fronçant les sourcils, Mcgonagall leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette :

\- _Stupéfix._

Le rat devint inerte, figé dans sa cage. L'animagus chat l'en sortit et le plaça sur le sol. Elle dit à Hermione de reculer et se positionna au-dessus du rat stupéfixé :

\- _Animagi Révélio_.

Le corps du rat se mit à grandir et, bientôt, ce fut un homme qui était couché sur le sol. Un homme de petite taille aux cheveux blonds ternis par le temps. Mcgonagall inspira brusquement et déclara :

\- Attendez ici miss Granger.

Elle disparut dans ses quartiers et en revint vingt minutes plus tard avec le ministre de la magie, une femme blonde habillée d'une robe sorcière violette et un homme noir, chauve, habillé dans une robe d'auror. La femme engloba la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur l'homme figé sur le sol. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Le ministre s'écria :

\- C'est impossible ! Peter Pettigrew est mort !

\- Pas aussi mort qu'il semblerait Cornélius.

La dame leva les yeux sur Hermione et déclara :

\- Je suis Amélia Bones. Chef du Département de la Justice Magique et du Bureau des Aurors.

L'homme se présenta à son tour :

\- Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auror.

Amélia Bones se tourna vers l'auror :

\- Shacklebolt, avez-vous le Véritasérum ?

Quand l'auror lui donna une fiole, elle en fit boire le contenu à l'homme toujours stupéfixié avant de prononcer :

\- _Finite Incantatem._

Peter Pettigrew eut un sursaut et avala automatiquement le Véritasérum. D'un geste de baguette, l'auror l'attacha à une chaise alors que le ministre regardait la scène, sous le choc. Amélia demanda :

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Pettigrew semblait se débattre pour ne pas répondre mais finit par céder :

\- Peter Jonathan Pettigrew.

Le ministre étouffa une exclamation de surprise :

\- Date de naissance ?

\- 16 février 1960.

\- Je pensais que Peter Pettigrew avait été tué par Sirius Black.

\- Oh, Sirius voulait très certainement me tuer mais j'ai été plus malin que lui !

\- Pourquoi voulait-il vous tuer ?

\- Parce que j'ai trahi James et Lily.

Un silence glacial emplit la pièce. L'auror s'était arrêté d'écrire, sous le choc de la révélation :

\- Comment ça ? Tout le monde savait que Black était leur Gardien du Secret.

\- Exactement ! Tout le monde le savait ! Donc ils ont changé au dernier moment sans en parler à personne ! Ils se croyaient tellement meilleurs que tout le monde ! Sirius serait mort avant de trahir James. C'était moi, leur Gardien du Secret.

\- Êtes-vous un mangemort ?

\- Oui et fier de l'être.

Le ton d'Amélia Bones devenait de plus en plus froid :

\- Portez-vous la Marque ?

\- Oui.

Un geste de baguette suffit à faire remonter la manche de son bras droit, faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous échappés le 1er novembre 1981 ?

\- Je n'avais aucune chance face à Sirius, alors j'ai fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était le traître, puis j'ai fait explosé la rue, je me suis coupé un doigt pour faire croire à ma mort et je me suis caché sous ma forme de rat depuis.

\- Votre forme de rat ?

\- Je suis un animagus.

\- Non-déclaré donc. Ce qui veut dire que Sirius Black est innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'a accusé ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça hilarant qu'il ait été emprisonné alors qu'il serait mort avant de trahir James.

\- Où vous êtes-vous caché depuis le 1er novembre 81 ?

\- Dans la famille des Weasleys. J'étais leur rat de compagnie. Mais la sang-de-bourde m'a découvert !

Hermione sentit les regards converger sur elle et expliqua :

\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Élève de 3e année à Gryffondor. Les Granger sont des moldus. Je devais ramener Croûtard hum… le rat de Ron à la tour, il avait été retrouvé par Hagrid. J'ai tenté le sort _Révélio Animagi_ et vu le résultat, je suis venue voir le professeur Mcgonagall.

Amélia se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle interrogeait :

\- Je crois que tout est clair maintenant. Peter Jonathan Pettigrew, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Les charges sont les suivantes : non déclaration du statut d'animagus ; trahison ayant entraîné la mort des époux Potter ; complicité aggravée pour un meurtre prémédité ; usurpation de mort et manipulation de preuves judiciaires ayant entraîné une erreur de jugement et la condamnation d'un innocent ; meurtre de 12 moldus lors du 1er novembre 1981 Statut de mangemort avéré ; activités criminelles avérées ; mise en accusation pour suspicion de l'usage d'impardonnables sur des moldus majeurs et/ou mineurs ; mise en accusation pour suspicion de l'usage d'impardonnables sur des sorciers majeurs et/ou mineurs ; mise en accusation pour suspicion de complicité de meurtre sous le règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Shacklebolt, administrez-lui l'antidote et emmenez-le dans une cellule du Ministère.

L'auror s'exécuta aussitôt et Hermione demanda timidement :

\- S'il-vous-plaît ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Sirius Black maintenant ?

Amélia la regarda longuement, échangea un regard avec le ministre puis répondit :

\- Il y aura ce soir même une conférence de presse. Sirius Black sera déclaré innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. L'ordre de l'embrasser pour les détraqueurs sera levé dès ce soir. Il obtiendra un pardon public du Ministère de la Magie pour le préjudice qui a été commis de notre part et dont il a, malheureusement, fait les frais. À partir de demain, Sirius Black sera un homme libre. Il devra seulement passer au Ministère pour signer quelques papiers officiels qui le réintégreront officiellement dans notre société. Je dois vous demander miss, de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé ici pour le moment. Pas avant que la Gazette n'ait publié son édition à ce sujet.

\- Bien sûr madame Bones.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se tourna vers le professeur Mcgonagall qui s'appliquait à essuyer ses larmes :

\- Minerva, c'est toujours un plaisir.

\- Pour moi aussi Amélia.

En un clin d'œil, le ministre et Amélia Bones étaient repartis et Mcgonagall entraînait Hermione vers sa tour :

\- Bien, vous voici arrivée miss Granger. Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller prévenir Albus et Remus, les professeurs en général. Bonne soirée miss.

\- À vous aussi professeure. »

La fête battait encore son plein quand Hermione entra mais la gryffondor n'y fit pas attention. Elle monta tout de suite se coucher et s'endormit, son chien en peluche serré contre elle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oki, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 39e chapitre : Libération et réunion ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_A très vite ! _

_Plus que... 2 chapitres... avant la Révélation ;) ! _


	41. 39 : Libération et Réunion

_Hello ! Je suis désolée du petit retard, j'ai eu un week-end un peu fou ! Mais me revoilà avec le 39e chapitre comme promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est génial et super encourageant !_

_Now, réponses aux reviews : _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, les bonnes nouvelles vont un peu s'enchaîner maintenant même si Hermione n'est pas tout à fait au bout de ses peines ! Mais de rien et voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! N'est-ce pas ? J'avais envisagé plusieurs possibilité pour sa capture mais celle-ci était la plus satisfaisante ! Et oui, premier chapitre avec Sirius (tout le chapitre est de son point de vue en plus) ! Merci et toi aussi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merciiiii ! Cela me fait super plaisir ! Je dois avouer que je me suis bien éloignée des romans mais Sirius méritait de faire partie de sa propre famille. Alors oui, je peux y répondre. Ron sera effectivement évincé du trio d'or mais (malheureusement) ça sera définitif qu'à partir de la 5e (voir 6e) année. Oui, je l'ai 'chargé' avec tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Moi aussi, ça m'a donné une grande satisfaction qu'il ait une liste aussi longue. Oui, Remus va enfin pouvoir retrouver sa famille/sa 'meute'. Sa réaction est dans ce chapitre. Quant à la réaction de Ron, non, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire à ce niveau là. La mettre ou ne pas la mettre, telle est ma question ;). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, c'est vrai qu'Hermione est géniale dans ce chapitre. Yep ! Elle a tout fait elle-même pour retrouver sa famille ! Whoa, merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aidera à attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Exactement ! Remus va aussi retrouver sa famille ! Il était temps ! Ah non, je ne dis rien sur comment Hermione/Sirius/Remus vont se rencontrer et découvrir qui ils sont pour les autres, ça serait spoiler le prochain chapitre. Désolée, encore une semaine à attendre. Oui oui oui, Draco est parti pour recevoir le choc de sa vie ! Si si, Sirius va recevoir une compensation, c'est mentionné juste en-dessous, dans l'article ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley _

_Avis à tous et à toutes : Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couple, c'est maintenant ou jamais ;) ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 39 : Libération et Réunion**

_**Affaire Sirius Black : rebondissement foudroyant !**_

_**Nouveau bouleversement dans l'affaire de Sirius Black !**_

_**Peter Pettigrew vivant ! **_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Vous avez bien lu chers lecteurs et chères lectrices,_

_hier dans la soirée, Peter Pettigrew a été découvert, par hasard à Poudlard. _

_Son secret pour être resté caché si longtemps : une forme animagus ! _

_Maintenant, revenons au début de l'enquête :_

_Sirius Black a été accusé d'avoir trahi les Potter. Il était leur Gardien du Secret. Vrai ?_

_Je vous réponds faux ! Sirius Black n'a, en réalité, jamais été le Gardien du Secret des Potter !_

_Celui qui a été le Gardien du Secret, celui qui a vendu les Potter, ses amis, à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-_

_Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'était Peter Pettigrew. L'histoire que nous avons cru pendant toutes _

_ces années était le contraire de la vérité ! Le 1er novembre 1981, alors que notre monde pleurait _

_encore la disparition de James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black a traqué Peter Pettigrew mais celui-ci a réussi à le tromper !_

_ Hurlant que Sirius Black était le traître, il a fait exploser une rue entière, causant la mort d'une douzaine de moldus et disparaissant dans les égouts sous sa forme de rat, nous faisant croire à sa mort alors qu'un innocent subissait la prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis ! _

_Mme Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) a déclaré : « J'ai été appelée à Poudlard par la directrice – adjointe, la professeure Minerva Mcgonagall. J'ai moi-même interrogé Peter Pettigrew sous véritasérum. Ce criminel était fier de ses crimes. Fier d'avoir servi celui qu'il appelle son Maître. Il va faire face à de nombreuses charges ; complicité aggravée pour meurtre, trahison ayant entraîné la mort des époux Potter et usurpation de mort et manipulation de preuves judiciaires ayant entraîné une erreur de jugement et la condamnation d'un innocent ne sont qu'une partie de ces charges. »_

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge a également déclaré : « Dans le cas de Sirius Black, une grave erreur judiciaire a été commise. Il s'est avéré, hier soir, que Black était innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. J'étais présent lors de l'interrogatoire de Peter Pettigrew et celui-ci a déclaré que ''Sirius serait mort avant de trahir James.''. Nous aurions dû le voir plus tôt. Mais nous avons été entraînés par le système judiciaire du gouvernement précédent. À partir du 28 mars 1994, Sirius Black est un homme libre. Une somme de 100 000 gallions par année en prison lui sera versée en compensation pour son séjour injuste à Azkaban. Un pardon officiel lui sera donné lors de sa prochaine apparition publique. Sirius Black devra se rendre au Ministère pour recevoir son pardon et signer les papiers qui le reconnaîtront officiellement comme un homme libre et également pour récupérer ses effets personnels qui sont toujours en possession du Ministère, comme sa baguette. »_

_Le Ministre a également ajouté : « Une enquête approfondie est en cours concernant les procès donnés à l'époque. Nous voulons être sûrs que les prisonniers enfermés à Azkaban sont bels et biens des criminels. Nous avons fait confiance à la précédente administration une fois et cela a entraîné l'emprisonnement d'un innocent pendant une douzaine année. Nous ne referons pas deux fois la même erreur. Peter Pettigrew est à présent sous bonne garde au Ministère, attendant son procès et le jury qui a donné l'ordre d'emprisonner Black est soumis à une enquête approfondie. »_

_Et voici, Mesdames et Messieurs, ce que j'ai appris à la conférence de presse donnée hier soir au Ministère de la Magie. _

_La Gazette du Sorcier publie ici ses plus sincères excuses et souhaite à Sirius Black, un bon retour dans notre communauté sorcière. _

_Plus d'information sur le sortilège du Fidélitas page 5 _

_Plus d'information sur la nuit de Halloween 1981 page 7 _

_Plus d'information sur les évènements du 1er novembre 1981 page 9 _

_Plus d'information sur Peter Pettigrew et son procès page 12_

Sirius relut encore et encore l'article qui faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier en ce dimanche 28 mars 1994. Peter avait été découvert. Il était libre ! Merlin il était libre !

Une multitude d'émotions l'envahirent d'un seul coup. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Il était libre. Aussitôt, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il sut où il devait aller. Depuis la grotte qu'il avait choisi comme résidence à Pré-au-lard, il transplana jusqu'au village non loin de Londres où Remus et lui avaient acheté un grand cottage. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient été partants pour habiter un manoir et ils avaient donc opté pour un cottage en pleine campagne, une belle maison de plusieurs étages aux grandes baies vitrées. Il sentit la magie de Remus autour du lieu mais elle ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer dans la propriété.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, prenant en compte l'état de la pièce de vie. Les meubles étaient recouverts de grands draps, la pièce était plus poussiéreuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et les baies vitrées étaient assombries par la saleté. C'était comme si personne n'avait habité le lieu depuis plusieurs années ! Mais ça n'était pas possible si ?!

Un bruit de transplanage lui fit tourner la tête et il se retrouva face à son compagnon pour la première fois depuis douze ans. Remus n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Il avait de nouvelles cicatrices dues à ses transformations sans aucuns doutes, il avait vieilli évidemment mais il était encore jeune. Par contre, il avait considérablement maigri et paraissait épuisé. Épuisé par les épreuves de la vie.

Remus, de son côté, observait celui que son loup avait reconnu comme son compagnon. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Sirius avait beaucoup changé. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, après douze ans à Azkaban. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec le Sirius Black qui venait de sortir de Poudlard. Sirius avait les cheveux longs, ils lui arrivaient presque à la taille. Il avait visiblement pu se raser un minimum car la barbe qu'il affichait n'était pas très longue. Il était vêtu d'une robe grise de prisonnier déchirée à de nombreux endroits. Sirius était encore plus maigre que lui et c'était vraiment dire quelque chose. Son visage était émacié et pâle et des cernes étaient clairement visibles sous ses yeux. Toutefois, son regard n'avait pas changé. Sirius avait une lueur hantée au fond des yeux mais elle n'avait pas effacé la tendresse ou l'amour qui étaient bien présents dans les yeux de son compagnon. Remus parla d'une voix enrouée :

« Sirius ? Pad ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Sirius répondit d'une voix enraillée :

\- Moony…

Le cœur du loup-garou fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait cette voix. Il serait capable de la reconnaître au milieu d'une foule hurlante. Sirius. En quelques foulées, le professeur put enfermer son compagnon dans ses bras. Sirius s'accrocha à lui de manière désespérée. Il pleura. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le couple pleura. Tous deux laissaient s'écouler toutes leurs émotions. Remus prit le visage de Sirius en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. L'animagus lui rendit son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Remus murmura :

\- Merlin Pad, je suis tellement tellement désolé. J'ai essayé de te visiter chaque année mais ma demande était toujours rejetée. Elle a toujours été rejetée et je n'ai pas pu. J'ai refusé de croire que tu avais pu faire ça… je ne voulais pas y croire avant de l'entendre de ta bouche mais je n'ai jamais pu aller te voir là-bas. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Moony… Moony…

Sirius ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il tremblait. Remus le guida vers le canapé dont il enleva rapidement le drap. Il assit Sirius à côté de lui, sans le lâcher et attendit qu'il se calme tout en faisant des cercles dans son dos avec ses mains et en murmurant des mots rassurants. Il fallut une heure au loup-garou pour calmer son partenaire suffisamment pour que Sirius accepte de le lâcher un moment. Il avait mis ses mains sur celle du lycanthrope. Remus proposa :

\- Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une douche Siri ? Ou un bain ? Je dois prévenir Poppy…

Sirius resserra sa prise sur la main de son ami :

\- Padfoot. Poppy est au courant. Tout le monde sait maintenant que tu es innocent. Et tu as besoin de soins. Ne le nie pas, je le vois. Prends un bon bain chaud, je ne quitte pas la maison. Je vais juste prévenir Poppy et tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Sirius acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain au premier étage. La pièce avait un sol carrelé blanc et les murs étaient peints en bleu clair. Une petite fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière extérieure. Mais il était évident que la pièce n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Sirius se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude, savourant pour la première fois depuis douze ans, le confort d'une douche. Il frotta son corps de partout plusieurs fois, enlevant un maximum de saleté et grimaçant alors qu'il passait le gant sur des plaies mal refermées. Sortant de la baignoire, il attrapa des ciseaux et se coupa les cheveux à la hauteur des épaules, comme il les avait avant son emprisonnement. Il se rasa, se sécha et s'habilla. Remus lui avait laissé une chemise bordeaux aux manches longues et un jean noir sur le meuble juste à côté de la porte. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine. Remus l'y attendait, un café noir, comme il l'aimait l'attendait sur la table. Il s'assit et contempla son compagnon. Remus s'installa en face de lui, une tasse de thé à la main. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et finit par demander :

\- Remy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après…

Remus lui sourit :

\- J'ai déménagé. Je ne supportais plus cet environnement, il me rappelait trop… ta présence. Chaque année, j'ai envoyé une demande de visite et chaque année elle m'a été refusée. Je refusais de croire que tu avais trahi James et Lily même si tout pointait dans cette direction. Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche mais comme je n'ai jamais été autorisé à te voir…

Sirius acquiesça, il sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir à l'idée que Remus ne l'avait jamais complètement cru coupable, qu'il avait toujours eu un doute, toujours espéré… cependant, quelque chose le perturba :

\- Et notre fille Remus ? Où est-elle ?

L'expression de pure douleur qui passa sur le visage du lycanthrope fit presque regretter à Sirius d'avoir posé la question. Jamais il n'avait vu Remus aussi dévasté. Merlin qu'était-il arrivé à leur fille ?! Remus répondit, la voix lourde de chagrin :

\- Je ne sais pas Sirius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

Remus soupira, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations avant d'expliquer :

\- Je suis un loup-garou Sirius. Selon la loi je n'ai pas le droit d'être seul en présence d'enfant, encore moins d'en élever un par moi-même, que cet enfant soit le mien ou non.

\- La loi est stupide.

Remus eut un faible sourire

\- Où est notre fille alors ? Elle n'a pas été élevée par les Malfoys quand même ?

Remus secoua la tête :

\- Non. J'ai croisé Narcissa plusieurs fois et elle m'a informée qu'elle n'était même pas au courant que nous avions eu une fille. J'ai contacté Andromeda qui m'a donné la même réponse. Notre fille a simplement… disparu. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je lui ai envoyé des cadeaux à chaque Noël et jusqu'à présent, ils m'étaient tous revenus sans avoir été ouvert. Cette année, je pense qu'elle a reçu mon cadeau parce que le hibou est revenu les pattes vides.

\- Mais… Hermione ? Comment…

\- Dès ton incarcération Sirius… Croupton est venu. Il m'a littéralement arraché notre princesse de mes bras… je revis cette nuit à chaque pleine lune. Elle pleurait sans comprendre ce qui se passait… ils me l'ont prise Siri… ils m'ont prise notre fille. Et maintenant… je ne sais pas où elle est… je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé… je ne sais rien d'elle !

Sirius serra les poings de rage envers cet homme, Bartémius Croupton, qui lui avait tout pris, sa liberté, ses droits, son compagnon et maintenant sa fille ! Il entoura Remus de ses bras et murmura :

\- On la trouvera Remus. Ça je te le promets !

\- Mais… et si elle est heureuse dans sa famille actuelle ? Si elle ne veut pas venir avec nous ?

Sirius soupira profondément et déclara :

\- On doit d'abord la trouver pour lui poser cette question. Qu'elle s'entende bien ou non avec sa famille adoptive, elle a le droit de connaître sa famille biologique et j'ai bien l'intention de faire partie de sa vie ! »

À ce moment là, Poppy Pomfresh débarqua dans la cuisine et demanda aux deux hommes de la suivre pour un examen complet. Sirius et Remus partirent pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 40e chapitre : Hermione Hope Euphémia Black - Lupin _

_A très vite !_

_Plu que... 1 chapitre... et c'est la... Révélation ! _


	42. 40 : Hermione Hope Euphémia Black Lupin

_Hello ! Voici donc le 40e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci infiniment à tous et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est tout simplement génial et très encourageant ! _

_So, réponses aux reviews :_

_Lady Hermione Malfoy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je prends en note tes idées de couple ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, la magie de l'amour gagne toujours ! Tes deux questions trouveront leurs réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre, donc je te laisse le découvrir ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah oui, désolée mais petit contre-temps, pardon pour t'avoir fait paniquer. MERCI ! Merci beaucoup. Effectivement, le choix d'Hermione approche à grands pas. Aha, on a ici le début des retrouvailles. Concernant Nathan Fawley, il est le frère aîné d'Olivia. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le chapitre 14 et on le revoit dans le chapitre 16. Non non, Hermione va se débrouiller comme une grande maintenant que ses parents sont réunis. Tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Mais la voici la suite ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Oui, effectivement, j'avais mis pas mal d'indices menant à Sirius mais j'avais bien caché Remus, petite surprise quoi. Merci, moi je suis fan de Sirius et j'ai lu beaucoup de fics où ils sont ensembles donc je me suis pourquoi pas? Oui, je voulais qu'Hermione ait d'autres amis que Ron et Harry, parce que, franchement, elle est suffisamment intelligente et brillante pour en avoir d'autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dépende de Ron et Harry et je ne suis absolument pas une fan de Ron. Pour Harry, ne t'en fait pas, il va ouvrir les yeux ! Merci infiniment ! Oui, je voulais que les jumeaux interviennent parce que franchement, Ron méritait d'être victime d'une de leur farce. En fait, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait tout simplement trop d'odeurs différentes pour qu'il repère celle d'Hermione et que, du coup, il a préféré ne pas y faire attention plutôt que d'avoir de faux espoirs. Merci, je suis heureuse que la personnalité d'Hermione dans cette histoire te plaise ! Oui, le passage était un peu triste, la vie n'a pas été facile pour notre loup-garou préféré. Oui en effet, même s'ils n'auront pas à chercher bien loin... . Le début des retrouvailles a lieu dans ce chapitre mais, concernant Harry, ça ne se passera pas avant les vacances d'été, mais il va ouvrir les yeux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne continuation ! _

_La nouvelle 04 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, je publie généralement tous les weekend (samedi ou dimanche), si je ne peux pas publier les weekend, je publie le lundi (au plus tard le mardi), mais majoritairement, je publie les weekends. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whoa ! Que de compliments, merci beaucoup ! Ah, mais c'est que ça demande du temps d'écrire un chapitre ;) ! Merci merci. Oui, j'ai voulu plutôt jouer sur du 'soft', il n'y aura pas franchement de 'grandes retrouvailles Sirius-Remus'. Harry va les rencontrer tous les deux au chapitre 42. Si, bien sûr, Remus a tenté de retrouver Hermione mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait rien d'elle ! Chercher un bébé dont on ne sait que le prénom (qui aurait pu être changé aussi) n'a rien de facile. Pourquoi le prochain chapitre ;) ? Ils vont croiser Hermione dans celui-ci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Glashgood : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu lises mon histoire alors même que le français n'est pas ta langue maternelle ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires sur mon écriture et mon histoire, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir parmi les fans de cette histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien terminer cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes propositions de couples et tes analyses complètement juste des personnages. Je prends en note tes idées pour les couples. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ¡Intenté traducir mi respuesta al español pero yo, es el español que no es mi lengua materna ;)! Espero no haber cometido demasiados errores : __Hola ! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me alegra que leas mi historia aunque el francés no sea tu lengua materna! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios sobre mi escritura y mi historia, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! ¡Estoy feliz de darte la bienvenida entre los fanáticos de esta historia! ¡No te preocupes, tengo la intención de terminar esta historia! Muchas gracias por sus propuestas para parejas y sus análisis completamente justos de los personajes. Escribo tus ideas para parejas. ¡Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo! Buena lectura !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Oliva Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 5 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 2 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 3 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 2 fois) _

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couple, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 40 : Hermione Hope Euphémia Black Lupin**

Sirius était installé sur l'un des lits d'infirmerie de Poudlard. Poppy Pomfresh faisait des mouvements de baguette autour de lui, traquant la moindre petite plaie. Finissant son examen, elle disparut dans son bureau et revint un instant plus tard, avec plusieurs petites. Elle tendit la première, verte, à son patient :

« C'est une potion de nutrition. Vous devrez la prendre à tous les repas pendant six mois. La deuxième, la rouge, est une potion de régénération. Elle permettra la régénération sanguine de votre corps. Elle, vous ne devrez la prendre qu'une semaine, deux fois par jour. J'ai soigné toutes les petites plaies que j'ai pu trouver et les blessures mal guéries, vous aviez plusieurs côtes brisées, je les ai réparées. Je vous reverrai dans six mois pour déterminer si oui ou non vous devez continuer le traitement avec les potions de nutrition. Je vous donne également un baume à appliquer sur vos bleus jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Je vous conseille de prendre beaucoup de repos mais de faire tout de même un peu d'exercice. Pas à l'extrême, je ne veux pas vous voir battre des cognards dès demain mais, au moins une à deux heures de marche par jour pendant quelques semaines, avant l'augmentation des exercices. Vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison, monsieur Black.

Remus prit les fioles et les rangea dans un sac. Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle de Sirius pendant tout l'examen. L'infirmière les regarda à tour de rôle, l'émotion clairement visible dans ses yeux. Sirius déclara :

\- Pitié Poppy… tout sauf Mr Black. Mr Black était soit mon père soit quand je me prenais une retenue par Minnie.

La matrone du lieu ne répondit rien mais serra fortement Sirius dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- J'aurais dû le savoir. Nous aurions tous dû le savoir. Je suis tellement désolée Sirius.

\- Eh Poppy, tu n'as absolument rien à te faire pardonner. Personne ne savait. Tout va bien maintenant. Peter va payer pour ses crimes.

\- Comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

Les trois personnes de la pièce se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour découvrir la professeure de métamorphose. Minerva Mcgonagall marcha rapidement vers le lit et enferma Sirius Black dans ses bras. L'animagus chien lui tapota le dos, embarrassé. Au bout d'un moment, Minerva relâcha Sirius qui lui demanda :

\- Minerva, je voudrais vous remercier. J'ai lu dans le journal… c'est vous qui avez trouvé Peter. Merci.

\- En fait Sirius, pas tout à fait. C'est une de mes élèves qui a trouvé Peter. Complètement par hasard d'ailleurs.

\- Pourrais-je rencontrer cette élève ? Même si c'est par hasard, elle a découvert la clé pour ma liberté.

Mcgonagall acquiesça :

\- Je vais la chercher. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, marchant en direction de la tour des gryffondors. Les deux canidés restaient donc seuls :

« Moony ? À propos de Harry ?

Le loup-garou sourit :

\- Il est l'un des meilleurs élèves en DCFM que j'ai jamais vu. Il ressemble énormément à James physiquement mais au niveau du caractère, il a beaucoup plus de Lily qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Et bien sûr, il a les yeux de sa mère. »

Sirius sourit mais fut interrompu dans sa réponse quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une jeune fille entra. De ce que vit Sirius, elle devait être en troisième, voire quatrième année. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et châtain foncé et des yeux gris. L'emblème de gryffondor était attaché sur sa robe. Remus sembla la reconnaître car il demanda :

« Miss Granger ? Vous avez un souci ?

La gryffondor s'approcha, clairement nerveuse et répondit :

\- Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a dit de venir ici… Mr Black voulait me parler apparemment…

Remus écarquilla les yeux :

\- C'est vous qui avez démasqué Peter ? Qui avez trouvé le rat ?

Elle acquiesça et Remus l'invita à les rejoindre d'un geste. Il les présenta :

\- Sirius, je te présente Hermione Granger, elle est née-moldue et me fait très souvent penser à Lily, elle est l'élève la plus brillante de son année. Miss Granger, voici Sirius Black.

\- Enchantée monsieur Black.

Sirius sourit :

\- Juste Sirius. Mr Black était soit mon père soit pour Minnie quand elle allait me donner une retenue.

\- Minnie ?

\- Minerva Mcgonagall. Minnie.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Sirius vit apparaître une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Intérieurement elle paniquait. Elle était face à ses pères Merlin ! À ses pères ! Et aucuns d'eux ne savaient qui elle était pour eux ! Et encore moins qui ils étaient pour elle ! Finalement, Sirius la regarda et lui demanda la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Comment as-tu démasqué le rat ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre… que dire à ses propres parents quand ceux-ci ignorent que leur propre fille se tient devant eux ! Elle finit par dire une demi-vérité :

\- La métamorphose est l'une de mes matières préférées. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches concernant cette matière. Je suis tombée sur les sorts révélant un animagus et je l'ai tenté, complètement par hasard, sur le rat de Ronald Weasley. Vu le résultat, je l'ai amené à Mme Mcgonagall.

\- Hermione… je tiens à te remercier, sans toi je serais encore en fuite, incapable de retrouver ma famille, de retrouver Remus. Merci.

Hermione haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître désinvolte :

\- Ce n'était rien. Quand on découvre une injustice, c'est naturel de vouloir la corriger.

\- Beaucoup ne l'auraient pas fait.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de dire doucement :

\- J'ai aussi été victime d'une injustice, alors je peux comprendre… dans une certaine mesure je pense.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils et la jeune fille soupira :

\- J'ai découvert avant ma 2e année que mes parents étaient vivants. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, Célia et Adrian Granger m'ont avouée qu'ils m'avaient adoptée… ils avaient l'intention de me le dire quand je serais plus âgée. J'ai passé ma 1ère année à chercher un moyen de trouver ma vraie famille et je suis tombée sur le Test des gobelins. Ce test m'a révélé que mes parents sont bien vivants et que le ministère m'avait donc placé dans un orphelinat moldu complètement arbitrairement, allant ainsi à l'encontre d'une bonne majorité de leurs propres lois. Je ne suis pas une née – moldue mais une sang-mêlée.

Remus demanda :

\- Pourtant, vous portez toujours le nom des Granger.

\- Mes parents étaient… dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de moi… encore une fois à cause de lois stupides créées par un ministère débile.

Sirius arqua un sourcil à la réplique. C'était rare que quelqu'un médise ainsi du ministère, en même temps, elle semblait avoir ses raisons. Il intervint :

\- Hermione… je suis un Lord… je ne sais pas si tu sais exactement ce que ça veut dire…

\- J'ai étudié le Magenmagot et les lois sorcières, pas vraiment en profondeur parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de livres sur le sujet à Poudlard mais j'ai l'idée de base oui… pourquoi ?

\- Je peux t'aider à retrouver ta famille… tu m'as rendu ma liberté et je vais pouvoir retrouver la mienne, ce n'est que justice.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage mais elle dit :

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr et tutoie-moi s'il-te-plaît.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux… maintenant que vous… que tu es libre da… Sirius ?

L'animagus sourit :

\- Je vais chercher ma fille. Avant mon emprisonnement, Remus et moi avions une adorable petite princesse. Mais à cause de lois stupides, Remus n'a pas pu l'élever après mon emprisonnement et nous ignorons tous deux où elle a été placée. Harry est mon filleul, s'il le souhaite, il pourra également venir vivre avec nous mais je veux retrouver ma princesse. Qu'elle soit heureuse ou non dans son environnement actuel, j'estime qu'elle a le droit de connaître sa vraie famille.

Il s'aperçut, à la fin de sa tirade, que la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait particulièrement émue.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Hermione. Hermione Hope Euphémia Black Lupin. Ces deuxième et troisième prénoms viennent de nos mères respectives. Hope était la mère de Remus et j'ai toujours considéré Euphémia Potter comme ma propre mère.

Il s'interrompit et regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. La jeune fille qui avait le même prénom que sa propre fille qui semblait avoir le même âge…. Hermione vit les pièces du puzzle s'assembler dans les yeux de son père. Finalement, le sorcier lui demanda :

\- Qui sommes-nous pour toi ?

Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Remus mais ne prêta attention qu'à l'adolescente qui lui faisait face. Il vit Hermione sursauter. Lentement elle leva ses mains pour attraper la chaîne d'un médaillon qu'elle ôta de sous sa chemise d'uniforme. Elle mit le médaillon dans son poing et releva sa manche révélant un bracelet que Sirius était sûr d'avoir déjà vu. Elle leva les yeux et les deux paires de pupilles grises se croisèrent.

\- Je vous connais en tant que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais je vous ai déjà connu en tant que mes parents. La première lettre que j'ai reçu était signée daddy P. Le Test de Gringott m'a révélé mon véritable nom. Je ne suis pas Hermione Jean Granger. Je suis Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui (sadique moi ? Noooooonnn) _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 41e chapitre : Famille_

_A très vite ! _


	43. 41 : Famille

_Hello ! Voici donc le chapitre 41 ! Les retrouvailles tant attendue de Remus, Sirius et Hermione ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Merci encore et toujours à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste génial et très encourageant ! Merci ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'avais pas mal de scénarios différents pour ces retrouvailles, mais c'est finalement celui-là que j'ai choisi. Contente de voir qu'il t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (avec les réactions de Sirius et Remus) te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Oui, j'essaie de suivre la trame originale parce que je trouve que JK est une génie et je respecte vraiment son œuvre. Par contre, je glisse par-ci par-là certains changements qui vont changer pas mal de choses par la suite. Oui, comme le personnage principal est Hermione, la majorité de l'histoire est de son point de vue même s'il y aura quelques chapitres du point de vue de Sirius voir même de celui de Harry. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Aha oui, désolée je vous ai laissés sur un vrai cliffhanger là ! Mais c'était complètement voulu ! Oui oui, je sais que je suis un peu (beaucoup ?) sadique. Il faut bien un peu de suspense de temps en temps non ? Ne t'en fait donc plus, les réactions de Sirius et Remus sont dans ce chapitre ! Merci, je prends en compte tes votes de couple. Oh là, j'espère que tu as reposé les bouteilles, sinon ce chapitre risque de te faire éclater en larmes ;) ! Oki, ne t'en fait donc pas, celui-là est un de mes chapitres les plus longs ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, c'est aussi mon rôle de répondre aux questions que tu pourrais avoir concernant mon histoire, n'hésite pas à m'en poser si tu en as d'autres. Merci beaucoup ! Les embrassades sont pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Oh oui, il va y avoir pas mal d'explications. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Li9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Cruelle vraiment ? C'est pas un peu exagéré ? Je reconnais que j'ai été un peu (beaucoup ?) sadique mais il faut bien un peu de suspense de temps en temps. Tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus à patienter, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que ce scénario t'ait plu, j'ai longtemps hésité entre tous les scénarios que j'avais en tête. Mais de rien, si tu as des questions, j'y réponds ;) ! Encore Théodore ? Oui, aussi têtu que je suis sadique ! Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai que ça a un côté amusant, ça rajoute un peu de piquant ! Oui, j'avoue que là, je vous laissais sur un gros cliffhanger ! Oui enfin la rencontre et maintenant, les vraies retrouvailles ! Harry rencontre Sirius au prochain chapitre. Ah ? Alors c'est complètement possible puisque je n'ai pas de bêta, donc je relis et corrige moi-même seule mon histoire, c'est possible que des erreurs m'échappent, contente que ça n'ait pas gênée ta compréhension. Merci, j'ai hésité à les inclure dans le chapitre mais j'ai décidé de les laisser finalement. Les amis d'Hermione ne réapparaissent pas tout de suite, attend encore 2 chapitres au moins. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Glasgood : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, je trouve ça complètement normal, tu prends le temps de lire mon histoire et de me laisser une review, c'est normal que j'y réponde du mieux que je peux ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Oui bon, je voulais faire durer un peu le suspense. Je voulais qu'ils (Sirius et Remus) pensent que retrouver leur fille allait être compliqué alors qu'elle était sous leurs yeux ! Je voulais surtout que les retrouvailles se fassent grâce à Hermione et pas avec différentes recherche. J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité, ce n'éait pas facile de trouver le meilleur scénario parmi tous ceux que j'avais envisagé. En effet, les voilà maintenant en famille, il ne manque plus que Harry que l'on va voir au prochain chapitre ! Oh non, je n'oublie pas Célia Granger non plus ! On va la revoir bientôt. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Como puede ver, traduje mi mensaje nuevamente pero, nuevamente, no hablo español. ¡Espero no haber cometido demasiados errores ;)! : Hola ! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Pero nada, me parece completamente normal, te tomas el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme una reseña, ¡es normal que la responda lo mejor que pueda! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi último capítulo. Sí, bueno, quería que el suspenso dure un poco. ¡Quería que ellos (Sirius y Remus) pensaran que encontrar a su hija iba a ser complicado mientras estaba frente a ellos! Especialmente quería que la reunión se hiciera gracias a Hermione y no con una investigación diferente. Admito que he dudado mucho, no fue fácil encontrar el mejor escenario entre todos los que había considerado. De hecho, aquí están ahora con la familia, ¡solo falta Harry que veremos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Oh, no, tampoco me olvido de Célia Granger! La veremos de nuevo pronto. ¡Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo! Buena lectura !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 6 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois)_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 3 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 3 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 2 fois) _

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 41 : Famille  
**

_« Je ne suis pas Hermione Jean Granger. Je suis Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin. »_

Sirius contempla l'adolescente assise en face de lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Remus faisait pareil. Il fixait la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus sombres que ceux de Remus, ils étaient lisses bien que légèrement bouclés, comme les siens. Elle avait les joues et les oreilles du loup-garou mais elle avait son nez et ses yeux gris. Sa fille. Sa fille qu'il avait cherché. Sa fille qui les avait cherchés également. Il se leva du lit. D'une main mise sous le menton, il força la jeune gryffondor à relever la tête. Les deux paires de prunelles grises se croisèrent. Sirius vit qu'elle pleurait. Attrapant son poignet, il la mit debout et l'attira dans une étreinte féroce. Sa fille. Sa princesse. Son trésor le plus précieux au monde. Il pouvait enfin la serrer contre lui. Enfin. Après toutes ses années, leur famille était réunie. Il sentit Remus les enlacer tous deux. Ils étaient réunis. Ensembles. Enfin.

Il sentit Hermione froisser sa chemise tant ses mains l'agrippait dans son dos. Les doigts d'Hermione étaient crispés sur le tissu et il la sentait trembler contre lui. Laissant finalement échapper des sanglots qu'elle avait, sans aucuns doutes, gardé en elle pendant toute l'année. Il embrassa doucement ses cheveux, sentant Remus faire des cercles dans le dos de leur fille, la calmant progressivement. Il fallut pourtant une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour que la jeune fille relâche sa prise sur ses vêtements. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, absolument pas. Elle se rassit sur la chaise en face du lit, ses deux mains toujours dans celles de ses pères. Elle avait les yeux rougis mais un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Puis, Hermione sortit un parchemin qu'elle avait, de toute évidence, gardé précieusement. Une lettre que l'animagus reconnut aussitôt. Elle expliqua, d'une voix encore un peu rauque d'avoir pleuré :

« Le 21 août 1991, j'ai trouvé cette lettre sur ma table de nuit. Ayant été élevée par des moldus, je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai pensé que c'était une blague des jumeaux. C'était avant que Mme Mcgonagall ne frappe à la porte. Elle m'a expliquée tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le monde magique. Elle m'a donnée ma lettre de Poudlard. Elle m'a présentée le monde magique. Je l'ai revue le 1er septembre, c'est elle qui m'a emmenée sur le quai 9 3/4. À la répartition, j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor et ce bracelet…

Elle releva sa manche pour montrer le bracelet. Sirius le reconnut. Il l'avait choisi et ensorcelé pour elle. Sa princesse.

\- …a affiché le blason de ma maison. Pendant toute ma première année, j'ai tenté de vous retrouver. Ce n'était pas spécialement facile vu que mon seul indice était ''daddy P''. J'ai cherché dans les victimes de la guerre. Je pensais que vous étiez morts. Vous deviez l'être puisque j'avais été adoptée.

À ces mots les deux maraudeurs grimacèrent. Ils s'en voulaient de n'avoir pas pu être là pour leur fille.

\- À Noël, j'ai eu ma première vraie piste. J'avais écumé les textes de lois concernant l'adoption mais je n'avais rien appris si ce n'est que la loi a été complètement oubliée à mon égard. À Noël, Olivia – ma meilleure amie – m'a offert un livre sur les rituels gobelins. C'est là que j'ai trouvé le Test d'Héritage. Je l'ai réalisé pendant l'été avant ma deuxième année. J'ai déjà été choquée d'apprendre que mes parents étaient deux hommes – je ne pensais pas ça possible – mais alors apprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants… j'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonnée…

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure presque inaudible mais l'ouïe affinée de l'animagus canin et du lycanthrope leur permit de les entendre et ils resserrèrent tous deux leur emprise sur les mains de leur fille qui continua :

\- Pendant un bon moment, presque tout le premier trimestre en fait, j'ai arrêté mes recherches. J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas voulu de moi. Alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me casserai la tête pour essayer de trouver des gens qui ne voulaient pas de moi. Mais, à Noël, encore une fois, j'ai changé d'avis. La curiosité l'a emportée, je voulais en savoir plus sur vous. Les archives de tous les élèves ne sont accessibles qu'aux profs mais celles qui contiennent uniquement les préfets et les équipes de quidditch sont libres d'accès. C'est Lilian – une autre de mes amies – qui m'a donné le registre.

Elle leva les yeux sur Sirius

\- C'est toi que j'ai trouvé en premier dad. Sur une photo de l'équipe en 1972. C'était ta deuxième année je crois.

Le maraudeur brun acquiesça, fasciné par l'histoire de sa fille, celle-ci posa son regard sur son professeur.

\- Plus tard, je t'ai finalement trouvé papa. En tant que préfet en 1975. J'ai copié vos photos et les ai gardées précieusement.

Elle ouvrit le médaillon que lui avait offert Olivia et leur montra les photos. Ses deux pères sourirent en se revoyant si jeunes.

\- Après… il ne s'est pas vraiment passé grand-chose. J'ai discuté avec Mme Pomfresh parce que j'avais du mal à comprendre comment deux hommes pouvaient enfanter. Je n'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité mais… disons que ce n'est pas très bien vu dans le monde moldu. Du coup, j'avais du mal à comprendre le concept. Puis, est venue la troisième année. Célia Granger, ma mère adoptive a beaucoup discuté avec moi durant ces vacances entre ma deuxième et troisième année. Elle savait que j'avais entamé des recherches pour vous retrouver. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait conscience, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrai faire un choix. Choisir entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Elle m'a affirmée qu'elle soutiendrait mon choix, quel qu'il soit et qu'elle serait là quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, pendant les vacances, il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Mon évasion.

Hermione releva les yeux sur son père et acquiesça lentement :

\- Ça a fait la une de la Gazette tout l'été. Je suis partie pour le Chaudron Baveur le jour même où ça a été annoncée. Je me sentais plus à l'aise dans le monde sorcier. Plus… protégée aussi peut-être.

Sirius grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu faire peur à sa fille.

\- Puis j'ai vu Harry. Harry Potter. On s'entendait assez bien et on a discuté un peu. Apparemment, il avait voulu partir plus tôt de chez sa famille. J'ai adopté Pattenrond – mon chat – puis nous sommes partis pour le Poudlard Express avec les Weasley. Je… j'étais dans le même compartiment que toi papa… je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je crois que… lorsque le détraqueur est venu dans notre compartiment… je crois que j'ai revécu le moment où les gens du ministère sont venus me prendre pour m'emmener loin… loin de toi papa. Je t'entendais crier même si je ne savais pas encore que c'était toi.

Hermione dû s'arrêter, en larmes alors que Remus avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et la serrait contre lui. Sirius demanda :

\- Un détraqueur dans le train ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il te cherchait Pad'. Harry a été pas mal affecté aussi. Je l'ai chassé avec le patronus.

\- Un chien. Ça a été un indice pour moi. Même si je me suis demandée comment un chien pouvait te représenter dad.

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire aux mots de leur fille.

\- Puis la troisième année a commencé. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, ça a été Halloween. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais tenté de pénétrer la tour le jour où tu avais le moins de chance d'y trouver Harry. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai confié à Lilian que tu étais mon père, daddy. Elle est la seule au courant. Puis, à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, celle de novembre, Harry m'a rejoint avec la Carte du Maraudeur au village. On s'est caché au Trois Balais et on a entendu le ministre parler avec nos profs. On a appris ce que tout le monde pensait que tu avais fait. Sur le coup, Harry a très mal pris le fait que tu sois son parrain. Plus tard, je lui ai emprunté la Carte et je me suis ''présentée''. J'ai appris que Prongs était mon parrain, donc James Potter et que Moony et Padfoot étaient mes pères. Même si je ne comprenais pas à quoi se référaient les surnoms. Il a fallu un cours du professeur Rogue pour que je comprenne.

\- Rogue ? Servilus est prof ?

Remus lança un regard noir à Sirius tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

\- _Severus_ est le professeur de potion Sirius.

\- Lui ? Professeur ? Merlin, les cours doivent être catastrophiques.

Hermione marmonna tout bas :

\- C'est encore pire.

Avant de reprendre :

\- Il nous a donné un cours de DCFM à un moment où tu étais… malade papa. Son cours était sur les loups-garous.

\- CETTE SALE SERPILLÈRE GRAISSEUSE !

\- SIRIUS !

Hermione regarda ses parents, se demandant si elle pouvait éclater de rire mais le regard noir que son père lançait à daddy l'en dissuada et elle continua :

\- Il nous a donné un devoir sur les loups-garous. C'est en le faisant que j'ai réalisé que… tu étais un loup-garou… papa.

Remus la fixa longuement :

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Hermione cligna des yeux et déclara :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis ton louveteau non ? Depuis la lettre signée Daddy P, j'ai eu des flashs, des souvenirs qui revenaient et cette nuit là, je me suis vue, bébé, endormie contre un grand chien noir, alors qu'un loup s'amusait à me lécher les mains, me faisant éclater de rire. C'est d'ailleurs ce rêve qui m'a fait comprendre que Patfood, Prongs et Wormtail étaient vos surnoms d'animagus. Moony désignant le loup.

Les deux maraudeurs sourirent au souvenir et Sirius demanda tendrement :

\- Tu t'es souvenue de ça ?

Hermione acquiesça et enchaîna :

\- Je me suis souvenue de pas mal de choses. Le patronus de Harry m'a fait comprendre que Prongs était un cerf. Son patronus est un cerf également. Mais je vais trop vite, c'est ta lettre à Noël, daddy qui m'a poussée à voir les choses différemment. Je n'avais pas vraiment une idée claire et j'ai refusé de porter le médaillon que tu m'as envoyée pendant un moment. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais envoyé un balais à Harry… j'ai cru que tu l'avais ensorcelé pour le blesser… j'ai prévenu Mme Mcgonagall… pardon.

Sirius l'attira contre lui :

\- Hermione. Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait. Tu savais que j'étais ton père et tu as choisi de protéger un ami… c'est un choix difficile à faire. Je suis fier de ta décision princesse.

Hermione se secoua :

\- Bref, depuis, Harry a refusé de me parler. Il ne m'a parlé qu'une fois en fait. Ron m'a hurlée dessus, persuadé que Pattenrond avait mangé son rat Croûtard.

\- Attend… Pattenrond… est-ce que c'est ce chat roux à moitié niffleur ?

\- Oui… comment ?

\- Il m'a aidé. Il est très intelligent. Il a compris tout de suite que je n'étais pas un chien. Tout comme il a compris très vite que Croûtard n'étais pas un rat. Il a essayé de me l'amener sans succès, du coup, il a volé la liste de mots de passe d'un élève pour me permettre de pénétrer dans la tour.

\- C'est mon familier ! Je rêve ! Tout ce qu'il a fait dans mon dos ! J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt !

Sirius éclata de rire à la tête indignée de sa fille. Celle-ci finit par rire également avant de reprendre :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fini par retrouver le numéro de la Gazette paru avant ton évasion. Je voulais comprendre qu'est-ce qui, dans cette photo, t'avait poussé à t'enfuir mais je ne l'ai pas compris avant plusieurs mois. Harry est rentré un soir, disant que tu lui avais confisqué la Carte papa.

\- Moony !

\- Quoi ? Je suis professeur Pad', je savais que tu connaissais les passages secrets du château et je n'étais pas certain de ton innocence – même si je n'étais pas sûr de ta culpabilité non plus – évidemment que je lui ai pris la Carte.

\- C'est ce soir-là que Harry m'a dit qu'il avait vu Peter Pettigrew sur la Carte mais que, une fois arrivé sur place, il n'avait vu personne. C'est là que j'ai fait le lien. La photo de la Gazette montrait Croûtard sur l'épaule de Ron… les animagus… j'ai vraiment tout compris mais je ne pouvais rien faire : Croûtard avait disparu. Après le match de quidditch, hier, je suis allée voir Hagrid qui m'a donnée Croûtard, espérant que ça me réconcilierait avec les garçons qui ne me parlaient plus mais, j'ai lancé le sort que Mme Mcgonagall m'avait donné, prouvant que le rat était un animagus et je l'ai amené à ma professeure. La suite… vous la connaissez.

Les deux maraudeurs enlacèrent férocement leur fille pendant plusieurs minutes. Murmurant à tour

de rôle des ''désolés'' et des ''mercis''. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Sirius lui demanda :

\- Tu as le médaillon que je t'ai offert à Noël ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le lui montra, desserrant son poing et Sirius lui dit :

\- Ouvre-le.

Hermione fit comme demandé et sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il y avait une photo dans le médaillon. Une photo d'elle, bébé, dans les bras de ses deux parents. Une inscription était écrite en lettre d'or sur la partie gauche du médaillon :

_Pour notre princesse, notre petite étoile_

_Tombée du ciel le 19 septembre 1979_

_Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin._

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle était, une nouvelle fois serrée dans les bras ses pères. Après un moment, Sirius déclara :

\- Hermione… que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les vacances de Pâques commencent à la fin de la semaine mais… que veux-tu faire à propos des Granger ? Ils t'ont élevée pendant treize ans… sûrement…

Elle le coupa :

\- Ils m'ont élevée mais c'est tout. Pour les jumeaux – Cordelia et Valentin – j'étais ''l'anormale''. Ils m'appelaient ainsi à cause de ce que je pouvais faire. La magie accidentelle. Adrian Granger – mon père adoptif – m'a à peine parlée depuis que la professeure Mcgonagall est venue me parler de Poudlard. Célia est la seule qui se soucie un peu de moi. Je ne pense pas que ça les dérange que je parte. C'est avec vous que je veux vivre. Vous êtes ma famille. Pas eux.

Les deux pères échangèrent un regard, se promettant silencieusement de creuser un peu plus l'affaire plus tard. Mais un autre sujet devait être traité :

\- Hermione… tu sais que je suis le parrain de Harry ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai appris par Mme Mcgonagall à Pré-au-lard.

\- Tu sais que… il y a des chances pour qu'il vienne également vivre avec nous ?

\- Oui. C'est normal. Il est ton filleul daddy.

\- Comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

\- Harry ne me parle plus depuis Noël mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme… ben un peu comme un frère en fait. On est assez proches… enfin… on l'était avant qu'il refuse de me parler.

Remus arqua un sourcil :

\- Penses-tu que… si vous en discutiez… vous pourriez vous réconcilier ?

\- Sûrement. On est quand même assez proches. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à m'entendre avec Ronald. Il est son meilleur ami mais je n'arrive pas à m'entendre avec lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'entendre avec tout le monde.

Sirius se frotta alors les mains, un air malicieux sur le visage :

\- Bien… maintenant, la grande question : comment annoncer à Poudlard que tu es notre fille ?

\- Padfoot ! Calmes-toi un peu. Ne va pas embarrasser notre fille en faisant un show. Elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de ça.

\- En fait… ça ne me dérangerait pas… juste pour voir la tête de Malfoy.

Elle affichait le même air malicieux que son père. Sirius la regarda fièrement avant de demander :

\- Malfoy ?

\- Le fils de Lucius, il est en troisième année aussi. J'en conclue que tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ?

\- C'est une manière de le dire…

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses parents, elle soupira :

\- Il pense que je suis une née – moldue. Il m'a… insultée en deuxième année. J'aimerai voir sa tête quand il réalisera que je suis une Black.

\- Il t'a insultée ?

Elle marmonna tout bas :

\- Il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

Elle entendit ses parents étouffer des exclamations horrifiées. En relevant la tête elle vit que les yeux de son père-professeur étaient devenus ambrés et que ceux de son deuxième père s'étaient rétréci sous la colère. Il déclara :

\- Parfait. On va simplement l'annoncer à l'heure du repas, avant les vacances.

Elle arqua un sourcil :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vendredi, au repas du soir, Remus et moi viendront te chercher dans la grande salle. Tout Poudlard saura que tu es notre fille. Personne ne fait du mal à notre princesse sans en payer les conséquences !

Hermione se sentit plus protégée que jamais. Elle croyait ses pères. Elle déclara :

\- Ça me va. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 42e chapitre : Harry_

_A bientôt ! _


	44. 42 : Harry

_Hello ! Voici donc le 42e chapitre ! La rencontre Sirius - Harry ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore et c'est vraiment encourageant, j'ai halluciné en voyant le nombre de review pour le dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lopiglou1408 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! Bonne lecture !_

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour la tête de Malfoy, c'est le prochain chapitre encore (le 43). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ! Je publie tous les week-ends, soit le samedi soit le dimanche, ça dépend de mon temps libre le week-end. Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pas mal travaillé sur ce chapitre, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Alors, Harry oui mais Ron pas encore. Exactement, pour la tête de Malfoy et la révélation à Poudlard, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Avec beaucoup de brouillons et d'avis différents autour de moi ;) ! Mais le voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, j'ai repris la fac et dans 2 semaines, on attaque les contrôles donc je n'ai pas beaucoup pu écrire mais j'ai presque fini le chapitre concernant le Rêve de Harry et je vais bientôt attaquer le match de Quidditch. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien enregistré pour Théodore et je commence à avoir une idée des couples définitifs. Pour la tête de Malfoy, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Pour la discussion avec Harry, je te laisse juger, elle est dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai pas mal travaillé dessus. Pour la réaction de Harry, c'est ce chapitre, pour celle de Malfoy, c'est le prochain! Par contre, la réconciliation Harry-Hermione n'est pas pour tout de suite (désolée) ;). Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_justeMarianne : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, c'était un chapitre de transition mais il les faut pour faire avancer l'histoire ;) ! Merci, je prends en note tes idées de couples. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Glashgood : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Pour la tête de Drago, ce sera la semaine prochaine encore. Oui, il y aura une grande discussion avec Harry mais pas avant quelques chapitres encore (ça se passe pendant les vacances d'été). Pour les amis d'Hermione, ta question trouvera sa réponse au chapitre 46. Absolument, il va aussi y avoir une discussion avec les Granger et probablement avec les Dursley concernant Harry. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ¡Y aquí está la traducción de mi respuesta! Disculpe las fallas: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Para la cabeza de Draco, será la próxima semana nuevamente. Sí, habrá una gran discusión con Harry, pero no antes de unos pocos capítulos nuevamente (sucede durante las vacaciones de verano). Para los amigos de Hermione, su pregunta será respondida en el capítulo 46. Absolutamente, también habrá una discusión con los Granger y probablemente con los Dursley sobre Harry. ¡Espero que disfrutes este capítulo! Buena lectura !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Luna Lovegood (proposée 7 fois), Daphné Grengrass (proposée 3 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 3 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 3 fois)_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 42 : Harry**

Harry était un peu nerveux alors qu'il suivait la professeure Mcgonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il savait ce qui se passait. Sirius Black était son parrain et, puisqu'il avait été innocenté, il avait ''priorité'' pour s'occuper de lui. Harry essayait de ne pas avoir trop d'espoirs. Il voulait vraiment quitter les Dursley mais… il ne savait pas qui était cet homme après tout. Mme Mcgonagall poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et il entra. Il n'avait pas cours le mercredi après-midi, il pouvait donc passer autant de temps qu'il voulait avec son parrain. Il fut toutefois surpris de trouver son professeur de DCFM présent, à côté d'un homme brun qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le reconnut néanmoins tout de suite grâce aux affiches du ministère. Même si l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui des posters. L'homme devait avoir le même âge que son professeur, il avait les cheveux bruns et lisses, quoique légèrement bouclés, coupés au niveau des épaules, des yeux gris malicieux et un sourire lumineux qui éclairait son visage. Les deux hommes le virent et le professeur Lupin lui fit signe :

« Ah, Harry, viens.

Il s'approcha :

\- Je te présente Sirius Black. Sirius, voici Harry.

Le dénommé Sirius le contempla un moment en silence avant de dire :

\- On a souvent dû te le dire… mais tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à James. Sauf pour les yeux… tu as les yeux de Lily.

Harry acquiesça

\- Tout le monde me le dit. Mais j'aurais aimé les connaître.

Sirius lui fit un sourire triste :

\- J'aurai aussi aimé que tu les connaisses. Mais Harry… **ceux que nous aimons ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. On les retrouve toujours… dans nos cœurs.**

Harry acquiesça, trop ému pour répondre alors que Sirius enchaînait :

\- Harry… James… ton père était mon meilleur ami. Nous étions comme des frères. Je pourrais te parler de lui… si ça te dit ?

\- J'adorerai.

Sirius hocha la tête et enchaîna :

-** Harry… je ne sais pas si tu sais mais… je suis ton parrain.**

L'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer :

**\- Tes parents voulaient que je m'occupe de toi s'il devait leur arriver malheur… tout ça pour te dire que… si tu veux vivre avec moi…**

Harry sentit sa respiration se couper et déclara sincèrement :

\- J'adorerai. Je veux vivre avec toi, Sirius.

Le maraudeur eut un grand sourire. Puis il déclara :

\- Harry… avant tout… tu dois savoir que nous ne serons pas seuls.

Le jeune arqua un sourcil, ça ne lui poserait pas de problèmes mais… avec qui ? Sirius continua :

\- Avant… avant la fin de la guerre… Remus et moi étions mariés.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur de DCFM qui hocha la tête en confirmation, il se concentra sur son parrain :

\- Nous étions mariés et nous avons eu une fille.

\- C'est possible ?

Sirius rigola doucement :

\- Oui. C'est possible.

\- Donc… votre fille va venir habiter avec nous également ?

\- Tout à fait. Elle a quatorze ans. Vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Harry sourit :

\- Donc… on vivra à 4 ? Une vraie famille ?

\- Exactement. Nous ferons tous partis de la même famille. Toi, moi, Remus et notre fille.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Sirius prit un air malicieux :

\- Ah non, tu le sauras vendredi, comme tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Yep. Vendredi, c'est la veille des vacances de Pâques. Notre fille a décidé de rentrer avec nous pour les vacances. Le veux-tu aussi ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre :

\- Hem…je préférerais rester… Ron reste aussi et c'est mon meilleur ami…

\- Pas de soucis Harry. On se reverra aux vacances d'été alors. Tout ça pour dire que vendredi soir, nous viendrons chercher notre fille directement dans la grande salle. Nous ne dirons rien avant vendredi.

\- C'est dans deux jours.

\- Oui, mais nous l'avons rencontrée pour la première fois dimanche.

\- Comment ça ? Elle ne vivait pas avec vous professeur ?

\- Remus, Harry, en-dehors des heures de cours, tu peux m'appeler Remus. Nous allons vivre ensembles après tout. Et il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu élever notre fille.

Harry le contempla, interrogateur alors que Remus prenait une profonde inspiration :

\- Je suis un loup-garou Harry.

Le gryffondor cligna des yeux :

\- Un loup-garou ? Un homme qui se transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune ?

\- Oui. Durant les pleines lunes, je m'enferme dans une pièce, grâce à la potion tue-loup, j'ai un bon contrôle sur le loup. Ça ou le fait que ma meute est présente.

\- Votre meute ?

\- Les loups fonctionnent en meute Harry, c'est pareil pour les loups-garous. Mon loup a reconnu Sirius comme membre de ma meute et notre fille, mon loup la considère comme un louveteau à protéger. La présence de ma meute me calme. Mais, pendant la pleine lune, Sirius me tient généralement compagnie sous sa forme animagus.

Harry se tourna vivement vers son parrain :

\- Tu es un animagus ? Comme Mcgonagall ?

Sirius aboya de rire :

\- Exactement. Je peux me transformer en un grand chien noir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

\- Le Sinistros !

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur et il expliqua :

\- C'est juste… j'ai pris divination comme option et Trewlaney n'arrête pas de dire que le Sinistros va croiser mon chemin.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Remus expliqua :

\- On l'a un peu traumatisée. Juste après sa nomination à Poudlard, Sirius devait aller voir Dumbledore pour un projet et il a décidé de repartir sous sa forme canine. Trewlaney a failli en avoir une crise cardiaque.

Harry les rejoignit dans leur rire. Puis Remus lui rendit quelque chose :

\- La Carte Harry. Sirius n'étant plus après toi, je n'ai plus de raisons de la garder. Mais… s'il-te-plaît… ne l'utilise pas pour traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent en reprenant la Carte. Puis Sirius demanda :

\- Harry… je suis curieux… avec qui as-tu vécu jusqu'à présent ?

L'adolescent grimaça et marmonna :

\- Avec les Dursley. Ma tante.

\- Mais James n'avait pas… les Dursley… PÉTUNIA ?!

Harry sursauta alors que son parrain criait le nom de sa tante :

\- Vous les connaissez ?

Remus répondit, Sirius étant trop occupé à maudire les Dursley :

\- Oui. On les a vu une fois au mariage de James et Lily. On a aussi souvent retrouvé Lily en pleurs après qu'elle ait reçu une lettre de sa sœur. C'est le pire endroit où tu aurais pu grandir… qui t'a placé là ?

\- Dumbledore. Apparemment, c'était pour ma sécurité. Quelque chose avec des barrières liées à mon sang.

\- Sécurité ou pas, Dumbledore va devoir répondre à certaines questions.

Le ton de Sirius était sec mais il s'adoucit alors qu'il demanda à Harry :

\- Si je me souviens bien… il y a encore deux sorties à Pré-au-lard prévues non ? À la fin du mois d'avril et du mois de mai.

Harry soupira :

\- Oui mais… oncle Vernon a refusé de signer mon autorisation de sortie.

Il croisa le regard malicieux de son parrain :

\- Tu sembles oublier Harry, que je suis ton tuteur maintenant. Je peux tout à fait signer ton autorisation de sortie. Tu l'as sur toi ?

\- Euh… non.

Remus sortit sa baguette :

\- _Accio autorisation de sortie de Harry._

La feuille vola vers eux et Harry regarda Sirius la signer avec gratitude.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant, tu n'auras plus à utiliser la Carte et le passage de la Sorcière Borgne pour aller à Pré-au-lard.

Sirius éclata de rire en voyant son filleul rougir.

\- Ne t'en fait pas va, j'ai fait ça pas mal de fois à ton âge. En général, pour ramener de l'alcool pour une fête.

\- Padfoot ! Ne lui donne pas d'idée !

\- Padfoot ?

Sirius lui adressa un sourire de maraudeur et répondit :

\- C'est nous qui avons créé cette Carte, lors de notre 7e année. Je suis Padfoot, Remus est Moony, Prongs est… Prongs est ton père Harry, il se transformait en cerf.

\- Comme mon patronus.

Sirius acquiesça et Harry murmura :

\- Merci. »

Il n'était pas certain que ce seul mot pourrait exprimer toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Sirius l'attira dans une étreinte féroce, lui montrant qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie, se disant qu'il avait enfin une famille.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre ! _

_rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 43e chapitre : Révélation à Poudlard !_

_A très vite !_


	45. 43 : Révélation à Poudlard !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 43e chapitre ! La révélation à Poudlard façon maraudeur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Un grand, immense, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore les lire et les relire !_

_Du coup, réponse aux reviews : _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il me fallait les retrouvailles Harry - Sirius aussi, du coup, j'ai consacré ce chapitre à Harry mais celui-ci (le 43) est concentré sur Hermione. Effectivement, je voulais Sirius innocenté pour pouvoir changer certaines choses dans les prochaines années, et Harry et Hermione vont avoir droit à une vraie famille. Oui, certains couples sont déjà définitifs. Un indice : au moment du bal de Noël (4e année), l'un des deux (soit Harry soit Hermione) ira au bal avec son 'partenaire' définitif ;) ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je vais publier le dimanche pendant un moment car la fac a trouvé intéressant de mettre des TD au milieu du samedi ! Du coup, je préfère publier le dimanche jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus cours le samedi. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un dialogue 'juste' au niveau des émotions, contente de voir qu'il t'ait plût, je l'ai donc bien réussi. Merci beaucoup. Quant à la réaction des autres habitants de Poudlard, je t'invite à lire le chapitre ci-dessous ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Les réactions sont dans ce chapitre ;) ! C'est vrai mais rappelles-toi que dans les films, quelques minutes seulement après avoir appris l'innocence de Sirius, il acceptait sa proposition d'aller vivre chez lui. C'est une des discussions que j'ai eu le plus de mal à mettre en place, c'était compliqué de trouver un bon équilibre entre les émotions ressenties par chacun et la réalité de la scène, c'était un peu complexe. Merci beaucoup. La 4e année n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais on s'en rapproche. Il reste une dizaine de chapitres pour la 3e année et après les vacances de la 4e année que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mais, environ 3-4 chapitres de plus. Aha ! C'est vrai que Sirius aurait du mal à avaler le 'détail Krum' rendez-vous à la 4e année (oui, j'ai pas envie de spoiler cette petite surprise) ;) ! Oui, Hermione va devenir une animagus et probablement Harry aussi. Olivia fait une apparition dans ce chapitre mais on ne la revoit pas tant que ça. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 7 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 3 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 3 fois) _

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 43 : Révélation à Poudlard !**

Hermione fixait les portes de la grande salle, plus nerveuse que jamais. Tout le monde dégustait le festin du soir, le dernier avant les vacances de Pâques. Ses pères allaient arriver à tout instant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Harry regardait aussi la porte avec impatience. Mais il contemplait aussi les élèves de la salle, Hermione pensa qu'il devait tenter de trouver la fille de son parrain. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il découvrirait son identité ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sur deux adultes que les élèves réunis reconnurent facilement. L'un était leur professeur de DCFM, l'autre était le seul homme à s'être évadé d'Azkaban, la photo de cet homme avait été dans les journaux tous les jours depuis son évasion d'autant plus avec la proclamation de son innocence. Sirius Black. Même s'il ne ressemblait plus du tout aux photos publiées dans la Gazette. Avec un air théâtral, le maraudeur brun s'exclama :

« Bonsoir Poudlard, désolé de cette interruption lors de votre dîner mais… disons que j'ai mes raisons. Bon je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire que je me présente mais je vais le faire : je suis Sirius Black, Lord Black, récemment reconnu finalement innocent par un ministère qui a enfin décidé de se montrer compétent.

Il reçut un coup de coude de Remus. Beaucoup ricanèrent à son opinion du ministère. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Harry les fixait, un peu étonné, les yeux écarquillés. Le directeur se leva :

\- Sirius, mon garçon, que viens-tu faire ici ?

Sirius arqua un sourcil et rétorqua :

\- D'abord, avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, je ne suis pas ''votre garçon''. Mais j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Mr. Black, ça c'était Minnie quand elle me donnait une retenue. Juste Sirius s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Mr. Black ! Il me semble me rappeler que j'avais menacé d'enlever 50 points à votre maison si vous m'appeliez encore une fois de cette façon !

\- Mais vous ne le pouvez plus puisque je ne suis plus un élève de Poudlard !

Beaucoup d'étudiants formèrent le surnom avec leurs lèvres sans pour autant le prononcer tout haut. Leur professeure de métamorphose semblait cacher un sourire. Le directeur reprit :

\- Très bien… Sirius, pourquoi venir ici ?

\- Je viens tout simplement chercher ma fille Albus. Voyez-vous, c'est un fait que beaucoup ignore mais, avant mon incarcération injustifiée à Azkaban, j'étais marié et père d'une adorable princesse.

La professeure Mcgonagall intervint :

\- Marié vraiment ? Avec qui ?

\- Qui d'autre Minnie ? Qui d'autre ? Avec Remus bien sûr.

En disant ça, il avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux du lycanthrope, resté silencieux pendant l'échange. Sirius le regarda un instant avec amour avant de reconcentrer son attention sur la salle :

\- Nous nous sommes mariés et, en septembre 1979, nous avons mis au monde une merveilleuse petite fille. Oui, pour ceux qui se le demanderait, il est tout à fait possible pour deux hommes d'enfanter, on est dans un magique par Merlin ! Elle aura donc 15 ans à son prochain anniversaire et prendra sa place de Lady Black, héritière de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble maison des Black. Nous sommes simplement venus la chercher pour les vacances de Pâques puisqu'elle a exprimé le souhait de rentrer avec nous.

Hermione se délecta du choc de Malfoy. Le blond s'était étouffé dans son jus de citrouille en apprenant qu'il n'était plus l'héritier de la famille Black et qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Albus répondit :

\- Sirius, il n'y a personne parmi nos élèves qui a le nom Black ou Lupin.

\- En effet. Le ministère a arbitrairement décidé que la fille d'un traître criminel n'avait pas sa place dans le monde sorcier et a placé notre fille dans un orphelinat moldu où elle a été adoptée. Elle a donc grandi en se croyant née – moldue, loin de son héritage.

Des cris outragés se firent entendre de la plupart des élèves de sang-pur, à leurs yeux, c'était un crime de priver un enfant de son héritage. C'était également puni par la loi. Harry se mit à scruter la table des Poufsouffles qui avait le plus de né – moldu dans leur rang. Sirius continua :

\- Heureusement, elle a fait le Test d'Héritage de Gringott, découvrant ainsi qu'elle était notre fille et elle est venue à nous dimanche, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, aux bons soins de Poppy.

L'infirmière arqua un sourcil, tentant de se rappeler qui était venue dans son antre ce jour-là.

\- Bref. Harry est mon filleul, il viendra également vivre avec nous cet été mais il a souhaité rester pour ces vacances. Il est bien sûr au courant que nous avons une fille mais pas de qui est notre fille. Nous ne voulions pas gâcher la surprise. En revanche, notre petite étoile a demandé à rentrer avec nous pour Pâques et nous venons donc la chercher.

Hermione se tourna un instant vers les professeurs. Dumbledore avait l'air mi-furieux, mi-déçu, Sirius avait dû avoir quelques mots avec lui, Mme Mcgonagall fronçait les sourcils, tentant probablement de trouver qui pouvait être la fille des deux maraudeurs, Rogue semblait tout simplement enragé. Les autres avaient juste un air curieux. Harry semblait perdu, il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'élève dont parlaient les deux hommes. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ses pères et vit qu'ils la regardaient nonchalamment. Sirius s'adressa alors son conjoint :

\- Qu'en penses-tu Moony ? Tu crois que notre fille va venir nous rejoindre ?

\- Je le pense Padfoot.

Elle entendit vaguement les jumeaux s'étouffer aux surnoms des maraudeurs mais n'y prêta pas attention, ça allait bientôt être à elle, elle le sentait.

\- Sais-tu où est notre fille Moony ?

\- Elle est présente ici même Pad'.

\- Ah, notre princesse est donc présente dans cette salle ? Alors elle a juste à nous rejoindre ?

\- En effet, comptant sur le fait que tu ne l'as pas embarrassée suffisamment pour qu'elle décide finalement de passer les vacances au château.

\- Mais je suis son père ! C'est mon rôle de l'embarrasser quand je le peux !

Remus secoua la tête, amusé :

\- Alors prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis.

\- De toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix, je ne bougerais pas d'ici sans elle.

Hermione étouffa un rire à la mini-querelle de ses parents. Merlin, elle allait adorer passer les vacances avec eux !

\- Je repose ma question, où est ma petite princesse ?!

\- Pas si petite que ça Pad', elle a quand même 14 ans.

\- Détail ! Je veux juste qu'elle nous rejoigne. Je veux passer les vacances avec elle, moi !

Les élèves tournaient leurs têtes de tous les côtés, essayant de trouver un indice qui leur indiquerait qui était la fille en question. Seules deux élèves ne bougeaient pas. Hermione releva la tête qu'elle avait baissé sur son assiette pour croiser les pupilles vertes de Lilian. Son amie de Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire encourageant et fit un signe de tête en direction du couple. Hermione acquiesça, respira profondément, fit appel au courage de sa maison et… se leva. Attirant ainsi sur elle les regards de tous dans la grande salle. Le dos droit, la tête haute, elle se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers ses parents, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Son action déclencha de nombreux murmures, majoritairement incrédules. Une voix désagréable retentit :

\- Granger ! Arrête de faire ton intéressante ! Tu attires déjà bien assez l'attention quand tu n'es qu'une née – moldue sans importance !

D'un mouvement leste de baguette, Sirius envoya un sort au blond de Serpentard. Malfoy poussa un cri en s'apercevant que sa chevelure blonde était maintenant rouge et or, aux couleurs de la maison qu'il détestait ! Sirius déclara d'un ton calme mais froid :

\- Ce n'est qu'un sort de décoloration. Tes cheveux redeviendront normaux après une bonne nuit de sommeil mais que ça vous serve à tous d'avertissement. Personne ne s'attaque à ma fille sans en payer les conséquences. Merlin, j'aurais pensé que Narcissa t'avait au moins transmis les bonnes manières !

La grande salle, encore sous le choc ne ria même pas de la mésaventure de Malfoy, tous regardaient Hermione se diriger vers les deux hommes. Arrivée devant eux, Hermione se retrouva dans une étreinte d'ours de son père alors que son papa lui caressait le dos. Sirius l'annonça alors à la grande salle :

\- Notez-le bien, au retour des vacances, elle ne s'appellera plus Hermione Jean Granger mais Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin. Elle est notre fille.

\- Ce sera noté, Sirius.

Hermione avait le visage blotti contre la chemise de son père, retenant ses larmes, les mains crispées dans son dos. Ayant une nouvelle fois la preuve que oui, tout était bien réel. Ses parents étaient là, elle avait une famille. Sous les yeux toujours éberlués de la grande salle, Sirius appela :

\- Mipsy.

Un elfe apparut aussitôt à leurs côtés, devenant tout joyeux à la vue de sa famille :

\- Maître Sirius ! Vous êtes de retour ! La Jeune Maîtresse Hermione aussi !

Sirius sourit et demanda à sa fille :

\- Hermione, tu as préparé ta valise ?

Hermione ne bougea pas mais répondit :

\- Oui, elle est sur mon lit, dans le dortoir.

\- Mipsy peux-tu aller la chercher ?

Le petit être claqua des doigts et dit :

\- La valise est arrivée au cottage maître.

\- Merci, peux-tu nous emmener au cottage ?

Alors que l'elfe acquiesçait, quelqu'un dans la salle s'écria :

\- Attend !

Hermione se retourna et vit Olivia courir vers elle, sa meilleure amie la serra férocement dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Merlin ! Je suis tellement contente que tu ais trouvé ta famille Mia, je te souhaite de passer des supers vacances et on se voit à la rentrée hein ?

\- Bien sûr Livie. À la rentrée ! »

Alors que l'elfe les emmenait, Hermione vit la compréhension et l'amitié sur le visage de ses amis, la curiosité et l'incrédulité sur le visage de Harry, l'animosité sur celui de Ron et l'horreur sans prix sur celui de Malfoy.

Mais, pour le moment, elle n'y accorda aucune attention. Elle allait passer les meilleurs vacances de sa vie avec sa famille et, pour elle, pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 44e chapitre : Vacances au cottage Black-Lupin ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	46. 44 : Vacances au cottage Black-Lupin !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 44e chapitre : Vacance au cottage Black-Lupin ! Avec la résolution d'un petit mystère à la fin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment génial, et ça me fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! De riiiiieeennn ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ;) ! _

_SophiaSwan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je voulais une entrée digne des maraudeurs, je trouve que je suis tombée plutôt juste. Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent. Je crois qu'on aurait tous aimé voir la tête de Malfoy en vrai ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_JusteMarianne : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, j'ai adoré décrire l'expression de Draco. Quant à Ron, n'oublie pas qu'il est particulièrement jaloux des gens riches et qu'il considère les Black comme une famille de sang-pur suprémaciste qui ne vaut pas mieux que les Malfoy. Entre sa jalousie pour la richesse d'Hermione et sa haine des sangs-purs suprémacistes, on peut comprendre son regard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai tout autant adoré écrire leurs expressions de visage ! Ah non, les excuses viendront mais pas pour tout de suite, Harry doit d'abord subir un choc-réalité avant. Yep ! Je me suis amusée avec Draco et la réaction de Sirius ! J'avoue que le surnom 'Minnie' est repris dans beaucoup de fictions que j'ai lu et je trouve que ça lui va bien, du coup j'ai décidé de l'ajouter ici. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, je voulais une révélation style maraudeur et je pense que j'ai bien réussi. En comptant ce chapitre, il y aura trois chapitres sur les vacances d'Hermione avec ses parents avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard pour la fin d'année. Aha, je ne spolierai pas la réaction de Harry, rendez-vous au chapitre 47 ! Oui, effectivement, ils vont avoir besoin d'une bonne discussion, c'est prévu ! Quant aux jumeaux, disons qu'ils vont se rapprocher d'Hermione et je compte bien les faire se rapprocher des maraudeurs pour des farces, plus personne ne sera à l'abri avec eux quatre. Bonne semaine à toi aussi ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est un de mes passages préférés aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Oui, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Dumbledore, je déteste quand quelqu'un essaie de manipuler une personne pour des fins personnelles. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! De rien, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, oui, j'aime bien mettre un peu de suspense par-ci par-là (sadique moi ? Nooonnn...). Pour Draco, je voulais qu'il agisse comme s'il était plus important que tout le monde, je voulais qu'il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un lui 'pique la vedette' et Hermione lui vole la vedette de manière royale ! Sans oublier qu'elle l'a déjà humilié une fois en le frappant, apprendre qu'elle lui 'volait' un héritage important était trop pour lui. Merci ! Les vacances de Pâques vont durer trois chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) et je te laisse découvrir le programme ;). J'espère que ce nouveau __chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 7 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Thédore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 3 fois), Fred Weasey (proposé 3 fois) _

_Avis à tous et à toutes, le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 44 : Vacances au cottage Black-Lupin !**

Ils atterrirent devant un cottage de deux étages entouré d'un immense jardin. Hermione sentit une vague de souvenirs l'envahir alors qu'elle faisait face à la maison de son enfance. La maison où elle aurait dû grandir. Elle pouvait voir l'immense jardin mais, pour l'instant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le cottage, ce cottage magnifique qui respirait la bienveillance.

Elle sentit la main de son père sur son épaule et vit que son papa était déjà face à la porte d'entrée. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et entra dans la maison. Elle était sombre mais grande. Elle vit ses parents bouger un peu et se retrouva entourée de lumière. Les deux maraudeurs avaient ouvert tous les rideaux qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Hermione se trouvait face à un escalier entre deux pièces. À sa droite, la porte était fermée mais à sa gauche, il n'y avait pas de portes. Le séjour était ouvert. Retenant sa respiration, elle entra dans le salon. Elle n'eut qu'une seule pensée : 'exactement comme dans mes rêves'.

À gauche, il y avait d'immenses étagères remplies de livres, trois fauteuils étaient posés autour d'une petite table, un coin tranquille pour lire. En face d'elle se tenait une imposante cheminée entourée de deux canapés autour d'une table à nouveau. Au-delà des canapés, il y avait un placard et Hermione se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Il y avait deux fauteuils près d'un tabouret. Le tabouret était posé devant un piano. Hermione souleva doucement le couvercle et effleura les touches de ses doigts. La pièce était illuminée par une magnifique baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Hermione traversa la pièce et se posta devant la bibliothèque, lisant les titres des livres. Elle entendit un rire derrière elle et se retourna pour voir son père, assit sur l'un des canapés :

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Petite, tu pouvais passer des heures à juste contempler la bibliothèque, tu ne comprenais pas tous les mots mais tu adorais ce coin tranquille.

Son papa entra aussi dans la pièce :

\- Vrai, quand tu étais au salon, c'était soit sur mes genoux à essayer d'attraper mon bouquin soit sur ceux de Sirius à tenter de nous casser les oreilles avec le piano.

Leur fille sourit :

\- Je croyais que je l'avais faîte exploser.

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire, ça dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Sirius ne soit assez calme pour déclarer :

\- Tu l'as faîte exploser ! Tu devais à peine avoir un an.

\- Tu venais d'avoir un an. C'était en octobre 80. Harry était déjà né.

Sirius acquiesça avant de reprendre :

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur ce jour là. Tu étais dans ton parc et nous dans la cuisine, tout à coup, on entend un bruit épouvantable ! On court dans le salon pour s'apercevoir que, non seulement tu avais réussi à t'échapper de ton parc malgré les protections qu'on avait mise mais en plus, tu avais voulu atteindre les livres ! Mais tu étais trop petite ! Du coup, toute la bibliothèque d'ici avait explosé ! Les livres n'avaient rien puisque tu avais compris que c'était le meuble qui t'empêchait de les atteindre ! Tu as réglé le problème de manière assez définitive. C'était très impressionnant pour un accident magique.

Hermione leur sourit avant de demander :

\- Alors, vous me faites visiter ?

Ses parents lui sourirent en retour et l'entraînèrent dans la pièce qui faisait face au salon. La cuisine. Comme le séjour, elle était vaste. À gauche, une table avec six places était au centre, face à un vaisselier, à droite, il y avait un bar, derrière le bar, une porte vitrée donnait aussi sur le jardin. L'arrière du bar était composé de beaucoup d'ustensiles moldus, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille :

\- Sirius adore cuisiner depuis que Lily l'a initié aux bases de la cuisine. Et comme ma mère était moldue, nous avons tous les deux voulu avoir des objets moldus chez nous. Mais la cuisine est principalement le domaine de Mipsy.

\- J'aime bien cuisiner aussi. Ça m'amuse.

Ses parent la reconduisirent dans le hall et son père lui montra une porte, à droite de la cuisine :

\- Là, c'est une chambre d'amis. Et en face de toi, la porte à côté de l'escalier, ce sont seulement les toilettes. Il y en a aussi au premier étage.

Hermione acquiesça et grimpa les escaliers, suivie par ses parents cet étage comportait beaucoup plus de pièces. Son papa lui indiqua deux portes, l'une en face de l'autre :

\- Là ce sont notre chambre et celle de Harry. On n'a pas encore fini de nettoyer cet étage. Ta chambre est juste à côté de la notre.

Hermione sourit et se déplaça vers la porte en face de sa chambre. Elle trouva une magnifique salle de bain. Dans le coins opposé à la porte, la baignoire était un peu ronde et grande, il y avait aussi la machine à laver et un placard rempli de serviettes. Elle referma la porte, toujours souriante. Se retournant, elle vit que ses parents étaient allés dans leur propre chambre. Curieuse, elle ouvrit la pièce à coté de sa chambre et tomba sur une autre salle de bain, plus petite avec un espace douche et des toilettes. En face de cette salle de bain et à côté de la grande salle de bain, il y avait encore des toilettes. La maison était vraiment bien arrangée. Elle entendit son père :

\- Hermione, vient on monte au deuxième étage. On n'a pas encore toutes tes affaires de toute façon. Ta chambre est encore aux motifs pour bébé.

Elle rejoignit ses parents et monta les escaliers pour arriver au dernier étage. Le mur en face des escaliers était une baie vitrée qui donnait une belle vue sur le jardin. Son père lui pointa deux portes à sa gauche :

\- Ces deux pièces sont nos bureaux, à Remus et à moi. Le mien contient aussi une cheminée. La pièce à droite au fond est à Mipsy, c'est sa chambre. Quant à ces deux pièces là…

Il ouvrit la deuxième porte à leur droite et Hermione crut rêver. Des livres. Pleins. Partout. Des livres. Sirius eut un sourire en voyant l'air béat de sa fille :

\- Tu l'auras deviné, ici, c'est la bibliothèque familiale, tu pourras trouver des livres sur presque tous les sujets ici. Et juste là…

Il ouvrit une porte directement à droite et Hermione découvrit une pièce un peu plus spacieuse, avec trois grandes tables, des étagères remplies également de livres et deux fauteuils dans un coin :

\- C'est une salle de travail. Comme elle communique avec la bibliothèque et qu'elle est au dernier étage, c'est un environnement assez calme. Je me disais que ça te plairait.

Hermione acquiesça surexcitée par sa nouvelle maison. Ils retournèrent dans le couloir par la porte de la salle de travail et son père lui désigna une trappe dans le plafond, au fond du couloir :

\- Cette trappe cache un escalier qui mène au grenier. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Allons rejoindre Remus et Mipsy, je pense qu'ils sont en bas.

En redescendant, Hermione s'arrêta devant sa chambre :

\- Princesse, on ne s'est pas encore occupé de cet étage. Ta chambre doit être particulièrement poussiéreuse après tout ce temps. Il doit seulement y avoir une armoire, ton lit à barreau et une table à langer. On s'en occupera plus tard.

La gryffondor hocha la tête et suivit son père pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit que leur elfe avait commencé, avec son papa, à préparer des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise. Ravie, elle aida son père à mettre la table pour trois. Mipsy ne mangeait pas avec eux, selon elle, ce n'était pas correct pour un elfe. Cependant, ce fut bien une exclamation du petit être qui tira Hermione de ses pensées :

\- Le bracelet ! La jeune maîtresse porte son bracelet.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le bijou à son poignet, décoré des couleurs de gryffondor. Clignant des yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents qui semblaient aussi étonnés qu'elle et s'accroupit face à l'elfe :

\- Mipsy ? Tu connais ce bracelet ?

\- Oui jeune maîtresse. Mipsy l'a déposé sur votre table de nuit en août avant votre première année jeune maîtresse.

Hermione sentit sa respiration se figer dans sa gorge alors qu'elle réalisait d'où exactement était venu le bracelet :

\- C'est toi qui l'a mis sur ma table de nuit ? Avec la lettre ?

\- Oui jeune maîtresse. Le maître avait demandé à Mipsy de vous donner ce bracelet une semaine avant votre rentrée à Poudlard s'il ne pouvait pas vous le donner lui-même. Est-ce que Mipsy a bien fait ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione enlaça le petit être.

\- Merci Mipsy. Merlin merci. Tu m'as donnée ma première piste pour rechercher ma famille. Merci. »

L'elfe eut un sourire aveuglant.

La famille Black-Lupin, enfin réunie, alla se coucher. Hermione dormirait dans la chambre pour amis pour cette nuit.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 45e chapitre : Mon choix, mon monde, je t'aime. _

_A bientôt ! _


	47. 45 : Mon Choix, Mon Monde, je t'aime

_Hello ! Voici donc le 45e chapitre : Mon Choix, mon Monde, je t'aime ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est super encourageant ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le cottage te plaise, avec Remus et Hermione, il fallait une grande bibliothèque, c'était juste obligatoire. Pour tes questions, j'y réponds en te renvoyant aux chapitres qui pourraient y répondre : le chapitre 15 'le Test' explique que c'est bel et bien Remus qui a porté sa fille pendant les neufs mois de grossesse. Tout simplement, il ne se transformait pas, c'est ce qui leur a fait comprendre qu'il était enceint, le fait qu'à la pleine lune, il ne s'est pas transformé. Pour ta dernière question, je te renvois au chapitre 25 'Polynectar et infirmerie', Mme Pomfresh explique que seule la puissance magique des deux partenaires du couple homosexuel donne la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Pour que deux hommes (ou deux femmes) aient un enfant, il suffit qu'ils soient très puissants magiquement parlant et Remus et Sirius le sont. Mais de rien, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Who ! Ne perd pas de sommeil pour mon histoire, elle sera toujours là à ton réveil ;) ! Merci ! Moi aussi, Ron n'est pas mon personnage favoris donc je me déchaîne un peu sur lui ici. Merci pour tes idées de couple, j'en prends note ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_0-0emmie0-0 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci pour tes idées de couple, j'en prends notes ! Aha, très bientôt, chapitre 47 : retour à Poudlard, 1ère partie ! Encore 2 chapitres ! Oui c'est ça, mais comme j'ai innocenté Sirius et qu'Hermione est sa fille, il va quand même y avoir pas mal de changements. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, le voilà le chapitre du dimanche ;) ! Aha, non, je ne dirais rien, un peu de suspense quand même ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, et celui-là est pareil ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour la chambre, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Aha, l'échange avec Célia est dans ce chapitre ci-dessous. Concernant ses amis, elle va en inviter mais pas pour les vacances de Pâques, plutôt celles d'été. Pâques est seulement pour sa famille ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_justeMarianne : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, chapitre tranquille tout en douceur ! Qui n'aimerait pas ?! Sa chambre est géniale ! Moi aussi je veux la même ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 8 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 4 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois)_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 45 : Mon Choix, mon Monde, je t'aime**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, attirée par une odeur de chocolat. Elle rejoignit la cuisine pour découvrir son papa, encore en pyjama, en train de préparer un chocolat. Il leva la tête à son arrivée :

« Bonjour princesse, bien dormi ?

Hermione étouffa un bâillement en acquiesçant. Elle s'installa à la table et Remus posa un chocolat chaud devant elle alors qu'elle tartinait son toast de beurre et de confiture. Mais elle ne put pas le croquer :

\- DADDY ! C'est MON toast !

\- Désolé princesse, plus maintenant !

Elle regarda son père avaler _son _toast ! Boudeuse, elle poussa le beurre et la confiture de fraise dans sa direction :

\- Tu m'as piqué mon toast, tu m'en refais un !

Son père rit doucement alors que son papa souriait en les regardant. Il préparait la prochaine fournée de toast.

\- Et le mot magique ?

\- Abracadabra.

Elle entendit son papa étouffer un rire alors que son père avait renversé sa tête en arrière et semblait aboyer de rire. Une fois son père calmé, elle put enfin avoir son toast au beurre et au miel. Non mais, faut pas abuser, la nourriture c'est sacré ! Remus finit par les rejoindre à table, après avoir remplis une nouvelle assiette de toast et s'être préparé une tasse de thé. Son père buvait un bol de café. Après plusieurs toasts au chocolat, à la confiture, au jambon ou au miel, ses parents commencèrent à ranger la vaisselle.

\- Bien. Programme d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on s'occupe des chambres Padfoot. Pour Harry, ça peut attendre un peu, il ne rentre pas avant début juillet mais Hermione ne va pas rester dormir dans la chambre pour amis éternellement.

\- Vrai. Ce qui implique qu'on rende une visite aux Granger.

\- Vous voulez rendre visite aux Granger ?

\- Bien sût. D'abord pour les remercier de s'être occupés de toi pendant toutes ces années, ensuite pour récupérer tes affaires. Tu t'entends bien avec eux ?

\- Ça pourrait être pire. Célia est vraiment gentille, toujours à l'écoute. Adrian ne me parle pas plus que nécessaire depuis qu'il a appris que je suis une sorcière et Valentin, Cordelia et Luce, leurs enfants, se sont souvent moqués de moi quand j'avais mes accidents magiques. Valentin et Cordelia ont deux ans de moins que moi et Luce a trois ans d'écart avec moi. Honnêtement, la seule personne avec qui je m'entends bien, c'est Célia.

Ses parents acquiescèrent mais se rembrunirent :

\- Bon, il est presque dix heure. On se prépare et on y va, ça sera fait et tu auras ta chambre pour ce soir princesse. »

À dix heure tout le monde était prêt. Un transplanage plus tard et tous se retrouvèrent à quelques pas du numéro 15 de la rue William Shakespeare. Hermione respira profondément et sonna au numéro 15. C'était les vacances de Pâque, ce qui impliquait que les enfants Granger seraient à la maison. Effectivement, ce fut Valentin qui ouvrit la porte :

« MAMAN ! L'anormale est rentrée !

Hermione se tendit en entendant le surnom auquel elle s'était presque habituée. Elle sentit son père mettre une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête en entendant le pas léger de Célia :

\- Hermione ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrerais… qui sont ces messieurs ?

\- En fait Célia…

Mais Remus prit la parole :

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger en ce matin de vacance madame Granger mais nous avions espéré pouvoir vous parler, à vous et à votre mari, si cela est possible pour vous bien entendu. Cela concerne Hermione.

Célia cligna des yeux un moment avant de déclarer :

\- Bien sûr, entrez, installez-vous donc dans le salon, je vais chercher Adrian, vous trois dans vos chambres !

Elle accompagna ses trois enfants dans leurs chambres en allant chercher son compagnon. Les deux maraudeurs s'installèrent sur un canapé et regardèrent autour d'eux. Sirius pointa :

\- Il n'y a pas de photos de toi.

Hermione secoua la tête :

\- Il n'y en a plus. Adrian les a enlevées quand j'ai été admise à Poudlard.

Elle entendit un grognement canin dans la direction de son père mais toute remarque fut interrompue par l'arrivée des parents Granger. Célia et Adrian prirent place dans le second canapé, faisant face à la petite famille. Encore une fois, ce fut Remus qui prit la parole :

\- Monsieur et madame Granger, je me présente : je suis Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Sirius Black, ici présent, est mon conjoint.

\- Professeur ? Est-ce qu'Hermione a des problèmes ?

\- Non madame, en fait, Hermione est l'une des meilleures élèves de son année. Elle est très en avance sur le programme.

Célia sembla rassurée :

\- Mais alors pourquoi cette visite ?

\- C'est un peu délicat à expliquer… que savez-vous du monde magique ?

Adrian prit la parole pour la première fois :

\- Nous ne voulons rien en savoir. Ce n'est pas notre monde.

\- Adrian !

\- C'est le monde d'Hermione.

\- Hermione est une enfant que nous avons adopté quand nous pensions que Célia ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Pas que cela vous concerne. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

\- Parce que nous sommes les parents biologiques d'Hermione.

Une minute de silence… Remus foudroyait Sirius du regard tandis que Célia le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la surprise peinte sur son visage. Adrian les regardait avec un vague air de répulsion.

Ce fut Célia qui recouvrit de son choc la première :

\- Pardonnez-moi si j'ai l'air stupide mais… vous êtes deux hommes… comment pouvez-vous enfanter ?

Sirius la regarda et déclara :

\- Vous savez madame Granger, parfois, j'ai tendance à croire que la seule chose impossible à faire dans le monde magique c'est de ramener les morts à la vie. Dans le monde magique, il est totalement possible pour deux hommes – ou deux femmes – d'enfanter ensembles tant que leur magie est assez puissante pour concevoir. Hermione est notre fille.

Célia regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête, en confirmation. La jeune femme se leva du canapé et alla serrer la jeune sorcière dans ses bras. Se reculant, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Les prunelles bleues croisèrent les grises et elle lui murmura :

\- Je t'ai dit l'été dernier que quelque soit ton choix, je te soutiendrai. Je t'ai dit que tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est le bonheur de mes enfants. À mes yeux tu es ma fille Hermione, au même titre que Cordelia et Luce. Mais je sais que ton monde ne sera jamais le mien. Et je sais aussi que tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement entre deux mondes. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devrais faire un choix. Je pense que ce jour est arrivé.

Hermione ravala sa salive, empêchant difficilement ses larmes de couler :

\- Célia… tu as été une mère formidable. Mais je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus être ta fille. Je ne peux plus être Hermione Jean Granger. Pas alors que j'ai enfin rencontré ma famille. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et, dans mon cœur, tu es certainement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maman… mais je ne peux plus. J'ai mes parents à présent. Tu as raison : il est temps de faire mon choix. Mais j'ai choisi il y a longtemps Célia. Avant même de savoir qui étaient mes vrais parents, je savais que je devrais un jour choisir entre ces deux mondes. Et j'ai choisi. J'ai choisi depuis longtemps. Tout simplement parce que… la magie fait partie de moi. Même si je la refusai – ce que je ne ferais pas – elle ne me quittera pas. Elle est une part de moi. Mon choix est évident Célia. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où je ne pourrais pas être moi-même. Pardon.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été plus fière de toi qu'en cet instant. Hermione, tu es et resteras ma fille dans mon cœur. Ce fut un honneur et un grand bonheur d'élever une si magnifique sorcière. Rien ne peut rendre une mère plus heureuse et plus fière que de voir son enfant prendre son envol. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : soit heureuse Hermione. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Tu auras tes larmes, tes colères, tes doutes et tes soucis, mais tu auras aussi tes sourires, tes rires, tes joies. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis fière de tout ce que tu es.

Les trois hommes étaient restés silencieux pendant l'échange. Cependant, Sirius et Remus se levèrent quand Célia les entraîna à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la chambre d'Hermione et lui dit :

\- Tu peux prendre absolument tout ce que tu veux. Les meubles sont à toi si tu les veux.

Hermione acquiesça et pénétra pour la dernière fois sa chambre du numéro 15 rue William Shakespeare. Les murs étaient teints en bleu clair, la fenêtre voilée par un rideau blanc qui était uniquement là pour l'intimité, elle avait des volets. Son étagère, sa bibliothèque, son bureau en bois à cinq tiroirs. Elle inspira profondément et, avec l'aide de ses parents, à coups de _réducto_, elle rangea sa chambre dans un sac que son papa avait apporté. Quand ils eurent fini, ils ne restaient qu'une armoire vide dans la chambre, ses parents ayant assuré qu'Hermione avait déjà une armoire au cottage. Célia revient les voir et demanda à ses parents :

\- Existe-t-il un sort de copie ? Pour dédoubler un livre ?

Remus acquiesça et tapota les trois albums indiqués par Célia. Celle-ci prit les copies et tendit les originaux à Remus :

\- Ce sont les albums photos d'Hermione tout au long de sa vie parmi nous. Vous êtes ses parents. Il est normal que vous les preniez avec vous. Mais je voulais aussi les garder.

Remus prit les albums et déclara :

\- Et il est normal que en ayez une copie. Vous êtes autant son parent que nous.

Célia sourit timidement. Hermione redescendit les escaliers, jetant un ultime regard à la pièce, désormais vide, qui avait été pendant quatorze années, son refuge, sa chambre. Elle atteignit la porte d'entrée, dehors, ses parents l'attendaient. Elle vit Célia et la serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé Poudlard. Émue, elle murmura à l'oreille de sa presque mère :

\- Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

Célia passa sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille :

\- Et tu seras à jamais dans le mien. Va vivre mon Hermione. Va vivre ta vie et soit heureuse. »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Hermione se dirigea vers ses parents. Alors qu'elle sentait la sensation, presque familière à présent, du transplanage l'emporter, elle regarda la maison où elle avait grandi, celle où elle avait passé son enfance, disparaître de son champ de vision alors qu'elle était emportée dans le monde qu'elle avait choisi dès l'instant où la magie était entrée dans sa vie.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 46e chapitre : Chambre, peur et lettres d'amitié !_

_A bientôt !_


	48. 46 : Ma chambre et ma peur

_Hello ! Voici donc le 46e chapitre ! Le dernier sur les vacances d'Hermione ! J'espère que vous aussi avez passé de bonnes vacances ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup les lire et relire ! Merci ! _

_So, réponses aux reviews :_

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de riiiiiennnn ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, en effet, je pense que c'est l'un des plus émouvants que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Oui, Célia est aussi un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas simplement la faire disparaître de la vie d'Hermione. Honnêtement j'ai hésité, mais il y aura d'autres chapitres où on aura l'occasion de voir Sirius faisant un scandale ;) ! Eh oui, il n'y avait vraiment qu'un seul monde pour elle : celui de la magie ! En effet. J'ai trouvé ça juste, ce sont ses meubles après tout même si elle ne les a pas achetés. Pourquoi pas ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça peut être une idée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire devenir métamorphomage ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est vrai qu'elle va réveiller sa magie familiale liée au Black et qui est plutôt puissante, puis elle va devenir animagus. Huuumm... parce que c'est le cas ? Et oui, on n'a pas fini de voir Ron crier sur Hermione mais, comme d'habitude, elle va le remettre à sa place ! Mais je t'en prie, tu peux en poser autant que tu veux ! J'aime y répondre ! Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! En effet, ce chapitre est très probablement le plus émouvant que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Oui, Célia est très proche d'Hermione, je voulais qu'Hermione connaisse un minimum l'amour d'une famille même si tous les membres de sa famille adoptive ne l'aimait pas autant que Célia. Ah, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule personne à souhaiter ça ! Mais ils n'auront rien. Oh Merci ! Mais le voici donc le nouveau chapitre ;) ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, c'est aussi mon rôle de répondre aux questions de mes lecteurs(trices). Oui, je voulais quand même qu'Hermione est une figure maternelle dans sa vie avant de rencontrer ses deux pères. Oui, je n'ai pas fait sa réplique mais si je l'avais faite, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait très agréable envers Sirius et Remus. En effet, moi aussi j'imaginais totalement la scène et ça m'a fait rire de l'écrire. Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, ce chapitre est sans aucun doute l'un des plus émouvants que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Merci, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire de Célia un personnage négatif. Je voulais qu'Hermione ait été aimée au moins par une personne dans sa famille adoptive. On ne peut effectivement pas en dire autant d'Adrian. Oui... c'est Sirius... et Remus... toujours comme ça... on ne les changera jamais ! On reverra peut-être Célia, j'envisage de faire une correspondance entre toutes les deux mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. Quant à Harry on le revoit au prochain chapitre (même si ce ne sera pas forcément sous un beau jour). Et oui bien sûr, Hermione va rencontrer les autres membres de la grande 'très ancienne et très noble' famille des Black !_

_Thalia Alice Potter : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci ! Quant à Romilda, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur elle, pour moi elle était plus âgée que Harry alors... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai voulu la mettre dans la même année qu'Hermione pour la simple raison d'équilibrer les classes. Sinon, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas assez de filles pour beaucoup trop de garçons et ça ne m'allait pas du tout ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 8 fois)_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 4 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois)_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 46 : Ma chambre et ma peur**

La famille Black-Lupin était rentrée au cottage. Remus tendit le sac à sa fille. Hermione décida qu'elle devait s'occuper de sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui changerait les idées.

Elle se rendit au premier étage de la maison et ouvrit sa chambre pour la première fois. La pièce était un peu plus grande que sa chambre chez les Granger. Elle avait été nettoyée et vidée. Il n'y avait plus de matériel de bébé, juste une armoire. Hermione inspira un grand coup et commença à utiliser sa baguette. Comme la maison était magique, elle pouvait utiliser sa magie sans alerter le ministère.

Redonnant aux meubles leurs tailles d'origine, elle plaça le lit à droite de la fenêtre, qu'elle avait ouverte en grand pour aérer un minimum la pièce. Sur le mur à gauche de la fenêtre, il y avait son armoire dont elle s'occuperait tout à l'heure, elle positionna son meuble à tiroir à côté, c'était un meuble dans lequel elle rangeait principalement des jeux de société ou du bric-à-brac. À droite de la porte, elle installa sa bibliothèque, tous ses livres retrouvèrent automatiquement leur place. Elle installa deux poufs devant la bibliothèque, pour pouvoir lire confortablement. Juste à gauche de la porte, elle plaça son bureau et juste à côté, l'étagère qui lui servait à ranger ses affaires scolaires.

Elle posa sur le meuble à côté de son armoire, son grand miroir puis les deux photos de ses parents qu'elle avait copié des registres.

Enfin, il ne lui resta plus que ses vêtements à ranger. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire qui datait donc de sa petite enfance. Souriant à cette idée, elle ouvrit la porte.

De l'eau jaillit de l'armoire. Hermione se figea. De l'eau envahissait sa chambre et le niveau montait. Sa respiration se bloqua. De l'eau. De l'eau partout. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de s'écouler. Elle remplissait la pièce à toute vitesse. De l'eau. Hermione hurla, paniquant complètement. Elle entendit vaguement des pas précipités monter l'escalier à toute vitesse. Elle entendit à peine claquer la porte de sa chambre mais la voix de ses pères la ramena un peu à la raison :

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi toute cette eau ? D'où ça vient ?!

\- Son armoire Pad ! Je crois que ça vient de son armoire !

Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer férocement, la protéger. Elle vit son papa se positionner devant l'armoire et soudainement tout changea. L'eau disparut pour laisser place à une pleine lune. Remus cligna des yeux et déclara fermement :

\- _Riddikulus._

La lune s'évapora et avec elle, l'épouvantard de l'armoire. Hermione sentit ses jambes l'abandonner et tomba au sol, toujours dans les bras de son père qui s'accroupit avec elle, la respiration haletante. Sa main fut guidée contre un torse, contre les battements d'un cœur et elle entendit la voix de son papa :

\- Hermione, concentres-toi sur ma respiration. Tu peux le faire. Inspire. Expire. Lentement. Calmes- toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.

Peu à peu, la jeune fille se calma. Hermione cessa de trembler et retrouva une respiration normale. Elle sentit son père la soulever et il sortit de la chambre, elle toujours dans ses bras. Sirius la déposa sur l'un des canapés du salon et s'assit à côté d'elle, la tenant contre lui avec un bras. Remus revint de la cuisine avec une tablette de chocolat qu'il lui fourra dans les mains.

\- Mange princesse, ça te fera du bien.

Elle grignota la barre de chocolat, sa frayeur commençant enfin à disparaître. Une fois qu'elle eut fini la barre, Remus s'accroupit en face d'elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Hermione ?

La jeune fille déglutit et raconta doucement :

\- J'avais presque fini de ranger ma chambre. Il ne me restait que mes vêtements… j'ai voulu les mettre dans l'armoire mais… quand je l'ai ouverte, de l'eau s'est mise à couler d'un coup, j'ai paniqué.

\- Complètement compréhensible, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à voir un épouvantard dans ton placard. Tu as peur de l'eau ?

Hermione se crispa un peu mais la présence de ses deux pères autour d'elle la rassura :

\- Je devais avoir… six ans, peut-être sept… on est allé camper et il proposait des balades en barques ou en pédalos. La barque s'est renversée. Je ne savais pas encore nager… j'ai cru… j'ai cru que j'allais me noyer… que j'allais mourir… depuis… je n'arrive plus… l'eau en si grande quantité…je ne supporte pas. Je n'ai aucuns problèmes pour un bain ou une petite piscine – du moment que je ne mets pas la tête sous l'eau – mais les rivières, les lacs, la mer… je peux pas. »

Pattenrond choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans le salon, il avait passé la journée à explorer le jardin. Caressant son chat, elle discuta encore un moment avec ses parents de différents sujets, ses parents essayant de la distraire. Après avoir mangé, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle s'occupa enfin de son armoire, débarrassée de l'épouvantard, et ajouta la touche finale. Elle peignit son mur de droite en violet et celui de gauche en bleu, les deux autres murs restèrent blancs. Sur son mur violet, juste au-dessus de son lit, elle dessina les constellations du chien et du loup et ajouta un chiot entre les deux animaux étoilés.

Elle se décida ensuite à écrire à ses amis, restés à Poudlard pour les vacances :

_Cher(es) ami(es) _

_Je vous écris de ma nouvelle maison. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ne __vous avoir rien dit sur ma famille. Vous savez tous que j'ai fait un test à Gringott avant la 2e année, __c'est là que j'ai découvert leurs noms mais je ne savais rien d'eux. Un nom ne donne pas un visage __ou une histoire. J'ai donc fait de nombreuses recherches et plus j'en apprenais sur Sirius Black, __moins j'avais envie de le connaître et moins j'avais envie que les gens sachent que j''étais liée à lui. Lilian était la seule au courant de l'identité de mes parents car __elle m'a découvert en pleine crise d'angoisse quand le Ministère a déclaré que Sirius Black serait __embrassé par les détraqueurs dès qu'ils le trouveraient. Je lui ai tout avoué à ce moment-là. _

_Je ne regrette rien de tout ce que j'ai fait sinon de ne pas avoir découvert tout ça plus tôt. Mes __parents sont tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver. Drôles et sérieux, à l'écoute et respectueux. Ils sont __juste… là. Présents quand j'ai besoin d'eux tout en me laissant la place de grandir. Et je les aime __encore plus pour ça. Je découvre finalement le trésor merveilleux d'une famille et je pense n'avoir __jamais été plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. _

_Je vous embrasse fort cher amis et chères amies, et vous dis à bientôt. J'aurais un autre nom à la __rentrée de Pâques mais je reviendrais au château._

_Hermione._

Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit. Épuisée par cette journée. Le soir, elle s'endormit paisiblement, des souvenirs pleins la tête. Elle rêva.

Elle se trouvait dans son jardin. Au loin, elle entendait le piano. Son père devait être en train de jouer. Elle se mit à danser sur l'herbe, au rythme de la musique. Elle entendait des éclats de rire. L'endroit était ensoleillé, ses parents souriaient et elle souriait avec eux. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place, chez elle. Elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Dans son sommeil, elle resserra son emprise sur sa peluche paddy, sachant que ses pères dormaient dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Sachant que tout allait bien maintenant.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 47e chapitre : Retour à Poudlard ! _

_A bientôt !_


	49. 47 : Retour à Poudlard

_Hello ! Voici donc le 47e chapitre où Hermione retourne à Poudlard ! _

_Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore les lire et relire et c'est vraiment encourageant ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Oh merci beaucoup ! Aha pour ton avis, tu as déjà voté et je l'ai déjà pris en compte, je ne vais pas compter ton vote une 2e fois ;). Oui, je lui ai pas vraiment laissé de répit à ce niveau là mais il fallait bien qu'on apprenne sa peur à un moment. Pour les cours, honnêtement soit ça va être sous-entendu soit ce sera principalement des discussions avec ses amis (Lilian et Olivia par exemple sont toutes les 2 des sangs-purs dont la famille travaille au gouvernement). Pour Rogue , honnêtement je ne sais pas encore. Je pense que je vais avoir un peu du mal à le faire encore plus désagréable qu'il ne l'est déjà mais il n'aura pas de réactions positives par rapport à Hermione, ça c'est sûr ! Merci beaucoup ! Voilà donc celui de ce weekend ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Amanlg : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rrriiiieeeennnn ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture !_

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors oui et non, dans le chapitre 32, elle pense que sa peur est le détraqueur mais la peur est avant tout, irrationnelle, honnêtement, si j''avais décide de changer et de la faire passer, sa peur aurait aussi été l'eau. Dans le 32e chapitre, elle ne fait qu'imaginer ce que peut être sa peur. Disons que l'épouvantard du chapitre 46 lui a rappelé qu'elle était sa plus grande peur. Merci, je voulais un chapitre un peu calme après toutes les émotions de l'année et juste avant son retour à Poudlard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissé tranquille à ce niveau là mais je devais faire connaître sa peur à un moment ou à un __autre ;). Oui, c'est vrai qu'au tout début on ne comprend pas grand-chose, c'est l'intervention de ses parents qui nous fait comprendre ce qui se passe. Ah, ne t'en fais pas, Hermione passera des nuits avec ses parents... une fois par mois disons ;) ! Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 3 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 8 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 4 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois)_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 47 : Retour à Poudlard ! **

Hermione se sourit à elle-même alors qu'elle franchissait le tableau menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Son père l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à son dortoir et l'avait serrée contre lui avant de rejoindre ses quartiers de professeur. Daddy lui avait promis de lui écrire aussi souvent que possible et elle était impatiente de recevoir sa première lettre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune en revanche, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Tout le monde s'était tu à son arrivée et l'air était lourd. Elle aperçut Ron et Harry dans un coin de la pièce. Ses compagnes de dortoir étaient là également. Lavande avait un air jubilatoire sur le visage. Beaucoup murmuraient entre eux. Hermione cligna des yeux, certes, elle n'avait jamais été excessivement appréciée à Gryffondor mais elle n'avait jamais été rejetée ainsi non plus. Pour quelque chose qu'elle ignorait d'ailleurs. Une voix désagréable se fit entendre :

« Tiens. La traîtresse est de retour.

Hermione se tourna lentement pour faire face à Ron qui s'était levé du fauteuil où il était assis. Les bras croisés, il semblait la défier du regard. Elle arqua un sourcil :

\- Traîtresse ?

Ron hocha la tête :

\- Tu es une Black. Tu as du sang black dans les veines. Ta place est à Serpentard et elle y a toujours été. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est rapporter aux profs quand on enfreint le règlement comme une bonne petite soldate débile et je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi que tu as aidé Sirius Black, ton très cher _père_ a s'infiltrer dans la tour ! Tous ceux qui ont du sang Black doivent aller à Serpentard de toute façon ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici !

Hermione prit un moment pour se calmer. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et elle avait senti la fureur l'envahir au fur et à mesure que Ron parlait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle et ça lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle était seule. Harry avait baissé la tête et refusait de croiser son regard. Elle fit face au rouquin, la colère présente dans son regard :

\- Si tu avais pris la peine de te renseigner tu saurais que Sirius Black, mon père comme tu l'as si bien dit, a été le premier Black à avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Si selon toi, tous ceux ayant du sang Black devraient aller à Serpentard, tu serais aussi un élève de cette maison, tous comme tes frères, ta sœur, et la majorité des sangs-purs présents ici.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Oh vraiment ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de regarder ton arbre généalogique ? Cedrella Weasley, épouse de Septimus Weasley, est une Black et elle était à Serpentard. Tu as du sang Black en toi Ronald. Doréa Potter, épouse de Charlus Potter qui lui-même était l'oncle de James Potter, était une Black à l'origine et une Serpentard également. Tous les sangs-purs sont liés à un moment ou à un autre à la famille des Blacks Ronald.

Une voix intervint :

\- Elle a raison Ron. Mon arrière-grand-oncle, Harpang Londubat s'est marié à Callidora Black. Elle était aussi à Serpentard.

Hermione adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Neville avant de se retourner vers Ron :

\- Quant à savoir si je l'ai aidé ou non… comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Je te rappelle que notre dernière dispute était au sujet du balais de Harry. J'en ai effectivement parlé à Mcgonagall parce que j'ai placé la sécurité d'un ami avant les sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard de mon père ! Sirius Black est bel et bien celui qui a envoyé l'éclair de feu au passage. Si je suis allée voir Mcgonagall, c'était par souci pour un ami. Je n'ai jamais aidé mon père à s'introduire dans le château, encore moins dans la tour ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! JAMAIS !

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Black a tenté de me tuer je te signale !

\- Il n'en avait pas après toi !

\- Alors qui ? Qui d'autre dormait dans mon lit ce jour-là ?

\- Croûtard.

\- Croûtard est mort. Ton chat l'a tué.

\- Il va mourir oui mais Pattenrond ne l'a jamais tué. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment un rat pouvait vivre aussi longtemps ? Croûtard était dans ta famille depuis 12 ans alors que les rats ont une durée de vie de deux à trois ans ! 12 ans ! Depuis la chute de Voldemort ! Il lui manque un doigt à une patte et tout ce qui a été retrouvé de Peter Pettigrew était un doigt ! Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ? Pettigrew se cachait sous une forme animagus depuis 1981 et devine quelle était sa forme animagus ? Un rat !

Ron avait viré au rouge et il hurla :

\- TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

\- Va voir Mcgonagall si tu ne me crois pas ! C'est elle qui a dévoilé la vraie forme de ton rat ! Avant de lancer des accusations à tort et à travers, assures-toi que ton animal est vraiment un animal !

D'un coup de baguette Hermione envoya sa valise dans son dortoir, sur son lit et acheva le rouquin :

\- Maintenant une dernière chose : Tous les Serpentards ne sont PAS des mangemorts en devenir. J'ai un exemple très concret : Peter Pettigrew, animagus rat qui a vendu James et Lily Potter à Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew qui est à l'origine de la mort des Potter, sais-tu dans quelle maison il était ? Pour que James Potter lui fasse suffisamment confiance au point de mettre sa propre vie entre les mains de ce rat ?!

Ron ne dit rien alors elle continua :

\- IL ÉTAIT À GRYFFONDOR ! Son surnom était Wormtail ! Il partageait le dortoir de James Potter qui le considérait comme un frère ! Voilà ! Tu as un exemple parfait d'un mangemort qui était tout sauf à Serpentard !

L'ensemble de la salle commune la regardait, abasourdi par toute les révélations qu'elle faisait :

\- Maintenant rentres-toi bien dans le crâne ce que je vais te dire Ronald Billius Weasley ! J'ai passé les deux dernières années à croire que mon père avait assassiné les parents de celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami - même si ça n'a plus l'air d'être réciproque puisque j'ai apparemment été assez stupide pour croire un balais moins important qu'une amitié ! Mais ça ne fait rien, tu vas quand même m'écouter et rentrer dans ton minuscule cerveau ce que je vais te dire : tous les Serpentards ne sont PAS des mangemorts et tous les Gryffondors ne sont PAS des héros au cœur pur ! Pettigrew et toi en êtes des exemples parfaits ! Gryffondor est ma maison comme elle a été celle de mes DEUX PARENTS AVANT MOI ! »

Sur cette tirade, Hermione lança un sort sur Ron dont les cheveux devinrent immédiatement verts et argentés, les couleurs de Serpentard qu'il semblait tant haïr, avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant le tableau derrière elle.

Furieuse, Hermione marcha rapidement vers le parc. Comment Ron osait-il insinuer qu'elle avait aidé quelqu'un à s'infiltrer dans le château quand ce quelqu'un était supposé être un meurtrier ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il rien dit ? Est-ce qu'elle avait eu tort ? Est-ce que pour lui, leur amitié comptait moins qu'un simple balais ? Elle finit par rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde-chasse avait toujours su lui remonter le moral même si elle devait éviter les gâteaux qu'il cuisinait. Le géant lui ouvrit sa porte sans hésitation :

« Tu as l'air triste Hermione ?

\- Je reviens de la tour. Ils pensent tous que j'ai aidé mon père à s'introduire dans le château. Ron en a fait tout un foin devant tout le monde. Je me suis énervée et je lui ai répondu mais… je sais pas…ça fait mal. Harry n'a rien dit et a laissé Ronald dire ce qu'il voulait. Le seul qui a parlé pour moi c'est Neville. Je pensais que je comptais plus pour Harry. Je le considère comme un frère et puisqu'il va vivre avec moi, papa et daddy, j'ai pensé qu'on se rapprocherait mais il a l'air de penser que j'ai aidé mon père à s'introduire dans la tour. La prochaine fois il va m'accuser d'avoir aidé mon père à tuer ses parents peut-être ?!

\- Hermione. Ron a dépassé les bornes, ça je peux le comprendre. Mais s'ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point l'amitié est précieuse, ne t'embête pas pour eux. Vis ta vie avec les amis que tu as. Je sais que tu es amie avec plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. J'ai vu comment tu agissais avec la jeune Fawley. À Gryffondor, tu auras Neville. Ne te casses pas la tête pour des gens qui ne comprennent pas tout ce que l'amitié peut leur apporter. Je peux te dire une chose : j'ai très mal jugé Sirius à l'époque et j'ai sauté aux conclusions mais s'il y a bien une chose que le temps m'a montré c'est que Sirius est prêt à tout pour sa famille. Et tu en fais partie. Tu es sa fille Hermione. Jamais il ne laissera qui que ce soit t'insulter ou te faire du mal. Tu es la fille de deux sorciers intelligents, talentueux et parmi les plus courageux de tous les sorciers que j'ai rencontré. Sois-en fière Hermione. Ne laisse personne te rabaisser. Sois fière de qui tu es.

Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes :

\- Merci Hagrid.

\- Mais de rien Hermione. Sache une chose : tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ma cabane. »

Hermione sourit au géant et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Elle soupira en se rendant compte que le couvre-feu allait bientôt être dépassé et qu'elle devait retourner dans sa tour. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Sur le chemin du retour, sa bonne humeur retomba brutalement alors que quatre Serpentards se mirent en travers de sa route. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson se dressaient devant elle :

« Alors Granger ? On a trouvé un pigeon qui a eu pitié de toi et te fournit en argent ? Je me demande combien de temps Lord Black va te supporter ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Même si tu étais vraiment sa fille, tu ne serais qu'une bâtarde illégitime dont il a eu pitié !

Hermione resta un instant muette, horrifiée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

\- Malfoy ! Premièrement ce n'est plus Granger mais Black-Lupin ! Deuxièmement j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'insulter le Lord de TA maison, les Malfoy dépendent beaucoup des Black après tout, et son héritière ! Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir pour toi et ta famille ?!

Parkinson renifla d'un air hautain :

\- Oh ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Granger ! Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe de toute façon !

\- Ça fait deux fois que vous refusez de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, juste ça en soi constitue une insulte à la Maison des Black et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où vous m'avez insultée moi ou mes pères !

Les Serpentards sortirent leurs baguettes alors que Malfoy déclarait cruellement :

\- Je crois qu'une petite leçon s'impose. On va t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs Granger !

Hermione sortit sa baguette mais avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, une voix doucereuse les interrompit :

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Hermione se retourna pour faire face au professeur qu'elle appréciait le moins dans tout Poudlard. Severus Rogue les regardait à tour de rôle, un sourcil levé. Malfoy sourit narquoisement :

\- Rien professeur. Nous étions en train de parler quand elle a sorti sa baguette. Il y a peu de chance qu'elle nous touche n'étant qu'une née-moldue sans importance mais nous avons préféré sortir les nôtres au cas où.

Hermione s'offusqua :

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! Ils ont insulté ma maison et ma famille ! Ce sont eux qui…

\- Silence Miss Granger ! Vous aurez une retenue demain soir.

Hermione regarda son professeur, pensant qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre mais elle ne put résister :

\- Vous auriez fait une belle carrière au Ministère professeur. À toujours n'écouter que la version qui vous arrange. Et vous feriez bien de vous rappeler que mon nom est Black-Lupin, je ne répondrai à aucun autre nom. »

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à son professeur de potion de lui enlever des points. Au lieu de retourner à la tour, elle se dirigea vers la salle à côté de la classe de métamorphose. La pièce qu'elle avait utilisé l'année passée pour s'entraîner avec ses amis. Elle scella la porte et l'insonorisa avant de faire apparaître des cibles sur lesquelles elle lança tous les sorts qu'elle avait apprit, prenant un grand plaisir à les faire exploser. Trop absorbée dans son entraînement, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer discrètement. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses cibles disparurent qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retourner et se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Remus réceptionna sa fille et la serra contre lui. Il l'avait laissée à la tour de Gryffondor près de deux heures auparavant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en seulement deux heures ? Il savait seulement que Rogue avait donné une retenue à sa fille parce qu'elle avait levé sa baguette contre des Serpentards. Quand il avait dit le nom des Serpentards en question, le lycanthrope avait su que Rogue avait choisi la version qu'il avait entendu plutôt que d'écouter les deux versions et de punir en conséquences tous les partis impliqués. La Carte, qu'il avait emprunté à Harry, lui avait révélé où était sa fille et il s'était dépêché de la rejoindre, seulement pour la trouver en train d'exploser toutes les cibles qu'elle avait invoqué.

Hermione lui raconta tout ce qui s'était dit dans la salle commune, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Hagrid et les insultes des Serpentards. Autant dire que Remus était furieux ! Hermione vit les yeux de son père virer à l'ambre avant qu'il ne contrôle le loup en lui qui semblait vouloir punir ceux qui avaient osé blesser son louveteau. Finalement, Remus l'emmena dans ses appartements et elle dormit dans la deuxième chambre. Sa chambre. Là où elle se sentait en sécurité et aimée.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 48e chapitre : Lettres et répercussions ! _

_A bientôt !_


	50. 48 : Lettre et répercussions !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 48e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Un grand MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant pour écrire ! MERCI ! _

_Now, réponses aux reviews : _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien ! Oui, effectivement, Ron ne change pas malheureusement. Pour Harry, ne t'en fait pas, ça viendra. Son choc-réalité n'est plus très loin. Oh pour Malfoy ne t'en fais pas ! La réponse de Lord Sirius Black ;) est dans ce chapitre ! Ah ben non, on ne peut pas voter dix milles fois non plus ;) ! Oui, pour Hermione j'ai trouvé ça normal qu'elle est aussi une chambre dans les logements de son père. Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Aha ! La réponse de Sirius est dans ce chapitre. Quant à Harry, la réalisation est pour bientôt, ne t'en fait pas ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je ne voulais pas faire de nouveau un résumé de leurs vacances, ce n'était pas sur ça que se concentrait ce chapitre. En effet, une vraie gryffondor ! Oh mais je pense qu'elle avait aussi très envie d'étrangler Ron ;) mais je trouve que lui colorer les cheveux n'est pas mal comme idée. Oh Ron ne va pas cesser d'être un idiot avant un bon moment malheureusement (je ne sais même pas s'il y aura un chapitre où il ne sera _pas_ un idiot !). Oui, Neville et Hagrid sont vraiment de bons confidents. Ne t'en fait pas pour Harry, son choc-réalité approche à grands pas ! Oh oui, Sirius est furieux, ça se verra dans ce chapitre. Oui, mais Severus favorise toujours Serpentard (même s'il a une bonne raison). Je pense oui, que je vais garder le même rôle que celui qu'il avait dans les livres. (petite question à part : as-tu lu l'OS Ses yeux sur lui? C'était une de mes toutes premières fics). Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 8 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 4 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois)_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 48 : Lettre et répercussions !**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eut l'immense satisfaction de s'apercevoir que la couleur des cheveux de Ron n'était pas redevenue normale ! Il arborait une fière chevelure verte et argentée et la regardait d'un air furieux alors qu'elle s'installait pour déjeuner. Mcgonagall se dirigea vers lui, échangea quelques mots énervés puis se tourna vers elle :

« Miss Black-Lupin, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez changé la couleur de cheveux de votre camarade ?

Hermione regarda sa professeure préférée et lui répondit calmement :

\- Il a insinué que, comme j'avais du sang Black dans les veines, ma place était à Serpentard, que mon père était un mangemort, que l'intégralité des Serpentard était des mangemorts en devenir et que j'avais trahi la maison Gryffondor en aidant mon père à s'infiltrer dans le château pour qu'il puisse tuer Harry. J'ai simplement pensé que lui colorer les cheveux aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard lui remettrait les idées en place. Le sort devrait s'arrêter à la fin de la semaine et je ne peux pas intervenir dessus. J'ai fixé une limite de temps au sort, je ne peux pas l'annuler ou en fixer une autre. Il n'avait qu'à pas insulter ma famille.

Mme Mcgonagall tourna un visage rouge de fureur vers son élève et déclara sèchement :

\- J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor M. Weasley pour insulte envers une camarade et sa famille. Et vous serez en retenue avec moi après les cours. J'enlève tout de même dix points à Gryffondor Miss Black-Lupin, vous n'aviez pas à lancer ce sort sur votre camarade. »

Hermione accepta la réprimande et sourit, enfin un peu de justice ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux sabliers pour s'apercevoir que les Serpentards avaient perdu soixante points depuis hier ! Elle regarda son père à la table des professeurs qui acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux. Apparemment, le professeur Lupin avait trouvé un moyen de punir les élèves qui avaient insulté son louveteau !

Le courrier arriva et elle sourit alors qu'une chouette lapone au plumage entièrement noir se posa devant elle, lui tendant une lettre. Elle s'en emparant, toujours souriante et décacheta la première lettre de son père :

_Bonjour Princesse, _

_Remus m'a informé que tu avais une retenue avec la chauve-souris ? Sois prudente Hermione, __Rogue nous déteste et il a de bonnes raisons ! Cependant, en aucuns cas il ne devrait s'en prendre __à toi ! Pour le blondinet stupide qui porte le nom des Malfoy je m'en suis occupé mais ça ne se __passera que demain. Assures-toi d'être à l'heure au petit-déjeuner ! _

_Maintenant, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer : Pettigrew s'est échappé. Je ne sais pas __comment mais il n'est jamais arrivé à Azkaban. Il s'est évadé pendant le trajet. Je ne veux pas que __tu t'inquiètes : les barrières de Poudlard sont solides et je suis sûr que Dumbledore les a renforcé. __De plus, j'ai aussi prévenu Remus et il a récupéré la Carte. Pettigrew ne t'atteindra pas Hermione. Ni toi, ni __Harry__._

_ Je ne lui ai pas encore écrit, je préfère le laisser se calmer un peu et réfléchir à tout ça mais __si rien ne change, je pense que je lui enverrai une lettre bien sentie ! De ce que tu m'as dit, vous __étiez plutôt proches, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme Ronald le fait ! Si un balais compte plus __pour lui, il ne verra pas son éclair de feu pendant très longtemps. Enfin, espérons qu'on n'en arrive __pas là. _

_Remus m'a également informé de ta vengeance sur le dernier fils Weasley : BIEN JOUE PETITE __MARAUDEUSE ! Je suis fier de toi ! Amuses-toi, continue à faire des blagues et, comme te dirait __Remus, travaille bien, même si je n'ai aucuns doutes sur tes résultats scolaires. _

_Je t'aime et t'embrasse fort petite étoile. _

_Au premier juillet, _

_Daddy. _

Hermione sentit son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'elle relisait la lettre de son père. Elle finit par la glisser entre ses livres dans son sac et rejoignit Olivia, Kyle et Lisa avant de marcher, avec eux, vers la classe de Sortilège. Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien. Les élèves commençaient à s'habituer à son nouveau nom. De toute façon, elle ne répondait plus à Granger. Après le repas, elle rejoignit les cachots et son professeur serpillière comme elle l'appelait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait entendu son père l'appeler ainsi. Rogue la regarda froidement et déclara :

« Vous allez nettoyer ces chaudrons. Sans baguette. »

Hermione soupira et se mit à la tâche. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tâche, il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle était sûre que Rogue espérait qu'elle se fasse prendre par Rusard. Sa robe était dégoûtante, mouillée par les différentes potions fabriquées dans les chaudrons qu'elle avait nettoyé. Soupirant, elle prit le chemin des appartements de son père qui étaient plus près que la tour. Elle toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son père. Il la regarda d'un air surpris avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer :

« Hermione ? L'heure du couvre-feu est dépassée, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je rentres tout juste de la retenue de Rogue. Je suppose qu'il espérait que je me fasse attraper par Rusard sur le chemin du retour. Du coup je suis venue ici. Tes appartements sont plus près que la tour. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?

\- Bien sûr princesse vas-y. Je parlerai à Rogue. Nous n'avons pas été des anges pendant notre scolarité mais lui non plus. Il n'a pas à déchaîner sa vengeance sur toi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'écoutera.

\- Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer.

Elle hocha la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, appréciant le confort d'une douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle trouva son père, assis sur un canapé dans son salon, en train de lire un livre. Il leva la tête à son arrivée et sécha ses cheveux d'un sort. Il la serra contre lui et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit princesse.

\- Bonne nuit papa. À demain.

\- À demain. »

Elle se pelotonna à nouveau dans son lit et s'endormit.

Le mardi matin lui réservait une surprise de taille et Hermione jubilait en voyant un hibou grand duc se poser devant l'héritier Malfoy, une enveloppe rouge nouée à la patte. Le blond avait pâli et fixait l'enveloppe avec effroi. Il dut pourtant se résoudre à l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose. Le résultat serait le même de toute façon. Contrairement à Molly Weasley, la voix de Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas élevée, elle ne hurlait pas mais son ton était cassant, glaçant et sans appel alors qu'elle réprimandait son fils :

« Draco Lucius Malfoy. Imagine ma surprise, mon fils, quand Lord Black, le Lord de ma Maison, a demandé à me voir. J'étais honorée qu'il demande à me parler. Alors imagine ma honte quand il m'a appris que tu avais insulté la maison des Black, sa fille, son héritière et lui-même ! Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à une fille ? À une Lady ? À une Black ?! Je pensais t'avoir élevée mieux que ça Draco mais j'ai eu tort si tu passes ton temps à insulter les filles ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais osé insulter l'héritière de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black mais les faits sont là ! Si j'apprends que tu as traité Hermione Black-Lupin autrement qu'avec le respect dû à son rang, je m'assurerai que tu souhaiteras passer les vacances d'été au château ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Draco ?! Nous t'avons élevé dans les traditions de nos familles, respecte-les ! Nous en reparlerons cet été ! »

La lettre s'évapora et Hermione échangea un regard de maraudeur avec son père. Sirius avait agi pour venger sa fille et remettre l'héritier Malfoy à sa place. La semaine passa tranquillement et le cours de rune du jeudi fut intéressant. Le professeur leur assigna un travail de groupe. Olivia, Lilian et Hermione se mirent aussitôt ensembles puis cherchèrent le quatrième membre de leur groupe et Hermione repéra Isla Shafiq et l'invita à les rejoindre. La brune de Serpentard lui sourit et rejoignit leur groupe.

Le week-end marquait la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant les examens de fin d'année. Hermione passe toute sa matinée avec ses amis avant de rejoindre ses parents au chaudron baveur à midi. Ses amis l'avaient laissée y aller seule mais elle avait bien l'intention de les présenter rapidement à ses parents. Peut-être pendant les vacances d'été ? Elle passa un merveilleux après-midi avec ses pères après avoir remercié Sirius pour son intervention auprès de Narcissa et la beuglante qui en avait résulté. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir sa propre famille !

Harry n'était pas venu, ni Ron. Ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte que les examens approchaient et s'étaient mis à réviser avec acharnement.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 49e chapitre : une leçon gouvernementale ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	51. 49 : une leçon gouvernementale

_Hello ! Voici donc le 49e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie infiniment tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est juste génial ! Merci !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire une beuglante venant de Narcissa pour Draco ! Je pense que c'était la première fois que Draco se faisait réprimander mais il était temps ! Contente que tu apprécies Isla, elle est particulièrement présente dans ce chapitre. Ah, c'est une idée mais ça aurait été trop long quand même. Oui, Fred et Georges sont ravis du sort de leur petit frère, ça c'est sûr ! Merci, la voici la suite ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, j'ai adoré écrire cette beuglante ! Et pour Ron, j'ai longtemps hésité parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui infliger puis je me suis décidée sur ça. Pour Harry, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres mais on s'approche de plus en plus de leur discussion. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Allter : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en note tes idées de couples ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement mais bon, j'ai plus cours du tout alors autant en profiter ! Sur ce point t'as raison, le confinement a du bon, je peux écrire sans être dérangée par mes cours. Ma famille n'est pas touchée jusqu'à présent, merci, tout va bien pour nous et j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi, sinon tu as aussi tout mon soutient. Mais de rien ! Ah j'ai adoré écrire cette beuglante ! Contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Honnêtement, je pense que c'est une cause perdue à moins que ça change pendant leur 6e ou 7e année qui sait ? Pour Harry, il faudra attendre encore un peu, j'ai plusieurs choses à mettre en place avant. mais bientôt promis ! Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'il s'échappe, il a un rôle plutôt important dans le 4e livre. Oui, elle a enfin une famille et elle en profite à fond, comme il se doit ! Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire leurs réactions à Sirius et du coup Narcissa. C'était drôle. Oui, Ron n'a vraiment que ce qu'il __mérite ! Moi aussi, c'est loin d'être un de mes personnages favoris. Pour Sirius et Narcissa, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore. Mais en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Grengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 9 fois)_

_Hermione : Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 5 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Daphné Greengrass_

_Avis à tous et à toutes : le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

_PRENEZ TOUS ET TOUTES BIEN SOIN DE VOUS ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 49 : une leçon gouvernementale**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione était revenue au château, après les vacances de Pâques. Sur les conseils de ses pères, elle avait commencé des recherches sur le gouvernement et son fonctionnement. Seulement, la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne contenait pas beaucoup de livres sur ce sujet ou alors des livres vraiment basiques. Elle soupira, agacée, il y avait vraiment encore trop de choses qu'elle ignorait. Cependant, l'aide vint d'une source inattendue. Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas vu arriver une autre élève de son année qui détenait certainement les réponses à ses questions.

« Black-Lupin ?

Sursautant, Hermione se retourna pour croiser les prunelles vertes de Isla Shafiq, une de ses camarades de Serpentard qui partageait ses cours d'arithmancie et d'étude des runes.

\- Shafiq.

\- Que fais-tu dans cette section de la bibliothèque ?

Hermione jeta un regard un peu désespéré aux livres posés sur les étagères devant elle, sensés raconter le fonctionnement du gouvernement. Elle soupira :

\- Je cherche des livres pouvant m'expliquer le fonctionnement de notre gouvernement. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ?

La brune arqua un sourcil :

\- Une gryffondor demanderait à une serpentard de l'aide ? Voilà qui est inattendu.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'arquer un sourcil :

\- Je suis peut-être une Gryffondor et tu es peut-être une Serpentard mais nous sommes avant tout des élèves de Poudlard. Toutes les deux en troisième année de surcroît. Nous portons également toutes les deux le nom des familles dont nous sommes les seules héritières. Vu ainsi, je pense que nous avons plus de points communs que de différences.

Elle hocha la tête lentement :

\- Tu marques un point. Très bien, je vais t'aider. Mais oublie les livres, ce n'est pas à Poudlard que tu en trouveras des intéressants.

Elle entraîna Hermione vers une petite table et sortit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. Elle commença à faire un schéma en expliquant :

\- Le corps gouvernemental de notre société est divisé en trois sections : la section un peu extrémistes qui renferme tous les sangs-purs extrémistes. Cette section a connu un énorme succès durant le premier règne de Voldemort.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise :

\- Tu prononces son nom ?

\- Aucune mère ne nommerait son enfant ainsi, c'est donc un faux nom, à partir de là, je me fiche de le prononcer ou pas. Je continue ?

Hermione acquiesça, un peu nerveuse :

\- la deuxième section est la section neutre. Principalement, ce sont des personnes qui n'ont aucun lien ni avec les sangs-purs extrémistes, ni avec la dernière section. La dernière, ou troisième section, est composé des sangs-purs qui se dévouent, principalement, à la lumière et sont, majoritairement, des fervents admirateurs de notre directeur. Maintenant, qui siège au Magenmagot ?

Isla fit une pause, probablement pour laisser à Hermione le temps de réfléchir. Elle répondit :

\- Toutes les familles de sang-pur ?

\- Principalement oui. Après tout est une question de nombre de vote. Les familles Très Noble et Très Ancienne ont 4 votes. C'est le cas pour toutes les familles des 28 Sacrées. Pour les familles qui sont Nobles et Anciennes, elles ont 3 votes. Pour les familles qui n'ont que 'Noble' ou que 'Ancienne', elles ont 2 votes. Toutes les autres familles, n'ont qu'un vote. Tu me suis ?

Hermione acquiesça, se concentrant aussi sur le schéma explicatif que la jeune fille de serpentard dessinait entre elles.

\- Maintenant, un autre rôle important : les alliances. Presque toutes les familles des 28 Sacrées ont des alliances avec d'autres familles des 28 Sacrées. Les alliances se font principalement grâce à des mariages arrangés. Mais il peut aussi y avoir des alliances d'amitié ou d'intérêt communs. Toutes les alliances ont la même valeur et la même puissance derrière. Je m'explique. Tu as étudié l'arbre généalogique de ta famille ?

Hermione acquiesça et Isla développa :

\- La famille Black fait partie des 28 Sacrées et est la famille la plus riche, la plus puissante et la plus influente de notre gouvernement. Un exemple d'alliance : la famille Malefoy est entrée dans la famille Black lorsque Lucius Malefoy a épousé Narcissa Black. Draco Malefoy, de notre année, est le fruit de ce mariage. Maintenant, ce que ça implique.

Elle marqua une pause, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa camarade de gryffondor, avant de reprendre :

\- La famille Malefoy bénéficie de la puissance et de l'influence de la famille Black. Attaquer ou offenser les Malefoy revient à attaquer ou offenser les Black. Comme la famille Black est la plus puissante, riche et influente famille de notre société, très peu seraient assez fous pour les attaquer ou les offenser. En revanche, si l'offense est contre la famille Black mais vient de la famille Malefoy, par l'exemple, l'insulte de Draco en début de semaine, dans ce cas là, le Lord de la maison offensé, là Lord Sirius Black, informe le Lord ou la Lady de la maison qui offense pour que celui ou celle-ci prenne des mesures contre l'offensant. Draco, de la famille Malefoy, t'a insultée, tu es de la famille Black. Lord Sirius Black a prévenu Lady Narcissa Malefoy de l'offense. Elle a réagi en envoyant une beuglante à Draco. Très bonne beuglante d'ailleurs, j'ai adoré voir la tête du blondinet.

Elles réprimèrent toutes deux un rire et Isla reprit :

\- Enfin bref, le bénéfice va dans les deux sens. Je continue sur le même exemple, si la famille Malefoy réalise des alliances avec d'autres familles, ces familles auront également une alliance avec la famille Black, à un niveau cependant plus distant que la famille Malefoy. Cela influence grandement les votes. Si Lord Black décide de voter pour une loi, Lord Malefoy est obligé d'accorder au moins un vote – sur les quatre qu'il possède – à la loi également. Tu me suis toujours ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais ça veut dire que toutes les familles alliées au Malefoy devront aussi voter ?

Isla sourit et répondit :

\- C'est bien, tu me suis, mais c'est l'exception. Si le vote vient de la famille Black, seules les familles alliées aux Black devront voter. Un exemple, la famille Black est alliée au Malefoy et la famille Malefoy a une alliance avec la famille Parkinson. Les Parkinson n'ont pas d'alliance avec les Black. Lors d'un vote, si Lord Black décide de voter pour une loi, Lord Malefoy devra y accorder au moins un vote mais Lord Parkinson peut décider de ne pas voter ainsi. Parce que le vote vient d'un Lord avec lequel il n'a pas d'alliance. Ça marche aussi dans les deux sens. On va voir si tu as compris : La famille Potter est alliée à la famille Prewett. Les Prewett sont alliés au Shacklebolt. Si la famille Prewett vote, qui vote avec elle ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant :

\- Les Shacklebolt mais pas les Potter ?

\- Exactement mais si les Potter votent ?

\- Les Prewett mais pas les Shacklebolt.

\- Tout à fait. Cependant, bien sûr, les Shacklebolt peuvent choisir de voter sans y être forcé par une alliance.

Hermione cligna des yeux :

\- C'est extrêmement compliqué !

\- Oui, ces règles ne sont pas inscrites dans la loi, mais seulement dîtes oralement d'un Lord à son héritier. Cependant ce sont des règles et des codes implicites que tu vas devoir apprendre si tu ne veux pas te faire dévorer au Magenmagot Hermione.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le siège de la famille Black est dans la partie droite du Magenmagot, là où se trouvent tous les sangs-purs extrémistes. Pour faire simple, tu seras une lionne au milieu des serpents. Tu devras apprendre à observer scrupuleusement ceux de ton parti et des partis adverses. Tu es une lionne, à toi de saisir le moment opportun pour sortir tes griffes. Les lionnes chassent en meute. Tu seras seule, entourée de serpents, à toi de retourner la situation à ton avantage.

Hermione acquiesça et prit une profonde respiration :

\- D'accord, autre chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Le Magenmagot est indépendant du Ministre de la Magie. Notre ministre assiste à toutes les séances mais ne peut pas intervenir et n'a pas de pouvoir légal sur l'assemblée. Bien sûr, le ministre Fudge a aussi des alliés dans l'ombre pour faire passer des lois, ce serait une erreur de croire que notre gouvernement n'a pas un minimum de corruption en lui mais c'est ainsi. Lors d'une séance du Magenmagot, il y a tous les Lords ou Ladys représentant leurs maisons mais aussi le Ministre de la Magie, le plus souvent, il est accompagné de sa sous-secrétaire d'état, Dolorès Ombrage. Il y a ensuite le ou la représentante du Département de la Justice Magique. Actuellement, c'est Amélia Bones qui occupe ce poste avec Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt comme seconds. Lors d'une séance, sauf si c'est un procès, Lady Bones représente la famille Bones et, dans ce cas, c'est soit l'auror Maugrey ou l'auror Shacklebolt, qui représente le DJM. Quand il y a un procès demandant la présence de tout le Magenmagot, Lady Bones fait appel à un régent pour son siège de la famille Bones et préside le procès.

\- D'accord, jusque là, je te suis toujours.

\- Tant mieux, parce que là, il y a, comme toujours, une exception : le Ministre de la Magie peut demander à présider un procès. N'importe lequel, juste à le présider. Dans ce cas, Lady Bones représente toujours le DJM mais n'a pas la présidence du procès et donc pas autant de pouvoir ou d'influence sur l'assemblée.

Hermione siffla doucement :

\- C'est horriblement compliqué tout ça. Je ne sais même pas quelle famille adhère à quel parti.

Isla lui sourit patiemment :

\- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai fait un schéma. Ici, je t'ai récapitulé les partis, les familles qui adhèrent à ce parti et le nombre de vote par personne ainsi que les alliances entre chaque famille.

\- Ok, juste une question : si Lord Black vote pour une loi, est-il possible que Lord Malefoy – qui a 4 votes – accordent par exemple un vote à Lord Black mais les trois autres contre la loi ?

\- C'est possible. C'est pour ça que notre gouvernement est compliqué. Il y a encore deux choses dont je dois te parler concernant notre gouvernement : ceux qui n'ont qu'un vote et le Chef du Magenmagot. Concernant les familles qui n'ont qu'un vote, elles ne sont pas nombreuses mais il en existe quand même. Si ces familles ont des alliances et que le Lord de la famille vote pour une loi, elles ne sont pas obligées de voter. Par exemple, la famille Spinnet est alliée à la famille Bell. Les Spinnet ont deux votes, les Bell n'en ont qu'un. Lorsque les Spinnet décide de voter pour une loi, les Bell peuvent décider soit de voter également, soit de ne pas voter du tout. Ils n'ont que ces deux choix mais, comme ils n'ont qu'un vote, ils ne sont pas obligé de voter si le Lord de leur maison alliée vote.

Hermione acquiesça :

\- Ok, c'est normal, il faut que tout le monde ait un minimum de libre arbitre.

\- Tout à fait. Maintenant, la personne la plus importante de cette assemblée : le Chef du Magenmagot. Actuellement, c'est notre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui dirige le Magenmagot.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, cette place lui a été proposée à la fin de la guerre en reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il a fait et il a accepté. C'est lui qui préside l'assemblée donc. Il appelle les personnes ayant une affaire à l'ordre du jour, leur donne la parole, préside les votes et compte les voix. C'est aussi lui qui préside les introductions des héritiers ou héritières au Magenmagot. Les héritiers ou héritières sont présentés au Magenmagot lors de la première séance du Magenmagot après leur quinzième anniversaire. À ce moment-là, ils doivent annoncer s'ils laissent leur sièges et leurs votes au main d'un régent ou s'ils seront présents à chaque séance.

\- Ok, donc pour moi, en tant qu'héritière, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Jusqu'à tes quinze ans, Lord Sirius Black reste le Lord de sa maison. À tes quinze ans, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux ou non prendre sa place à la tête de votre famille. Même si tu décides de devenir Lady Black, tu ne prendras le siège qu'à tes 17 ans, ta majorité. Jusque là, Lord Black agira alors en tant que régent. Quand tu prendras sa place, il sera toujours là, en tant que régent bien sûr mais il gardera une place lors de l'assemblée du Magenmagot. Il sera toujours à tes côtés. Il est aussi le régent des Potter pour Harry. Si tu décides de ne pas prendre ton siège tout de suite, il assureras la position jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis ou jusqu'à sa mort. À sa mort, cela dépendra de son testament mais tu seras normalement la première de la file pour monter sur le siège des Black.

\- Compris.

Isla hocha la tête en souriant :

\- C'est tout ce que je peux te dire de notre gouvernement. Cependant, je t'ai aussi noté sur ce schéma les titres de certains livres que je conseille vivement de lire si tu veux vraiment prendre part à notre gouvernement. »

Hermione acquiesça et passa le reste de la journée à étudier le schéma que lui avait laissé sa camarade. Isla pourrait sûrement devenir une amie.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu ! _

_Le schéma d'Isla va être posté juste après pour vous permettre de mieux comprendre. _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 50e chapitre : Gringott et Privet Drive, une question de Lord et de garde !_

_A bientôt ! _


	52. Schéma du Magenmagot

_Alors non, désolée ce n'est pas un autre chapitre. Ici, c'est le plan que Isla donne à Hermione lors du chapitre 49. Il pourra servir d'appui lorsque je mettrai en place le Magenmagot, des procès, etc. S'il n'est pas clair et qu'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je serais là pour y répondre ;) ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Donc 3 partis : Les sang-purs extrémistes / Le parti neutre / Le Parti de la lumière (qui soutient Dumbledore)

C'est parti !

**Sang-purs extrémistes (parti placé à droite du Magenmagot)**

**28 Sacrées (4 votes) / Total = 48 votes  
**

Lord Sirius Black

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Lord Rupert Avery

Lord Mather Bulstrode

Lord Ogden Burke

Lord Corban Yaxley

Lord Malcolm Flint

Lord Parrish Parkinson

Lord Garrick Rowle

Lord Fédor Selwyn

Lord Craig Travers

Lady Ada Croupton

**Familles Nobles et Anciennes (3 votes) / Total = 12 votes  
**

Lord Vinkente Crabbe

Lord Grégoire Goyle

Lord Antonin Dolohov

Lady Giulia Zabini

**Absents/sièges inocuppés **

Lord Amyscus Carrow _(Azkaban)_ 28 Sacrées = 4 votes

Lord Gaunt _(héritier non connu) _ 28 Sacrées = 4 votes

Lord Rodolphus Lestrange _(Azkaban) _ 28 Sacrées = 4 votes

Lord Evan Rosier _(Azkaban) _28 Sacrées = 4 votes

Lord Prince _(héritier non connu) _Famille Noble et Ancienne = 3 votes

**Parti neutre (placé au centre du Magenmagot)**

**28 Sacrées (4 votes) / Total = 28 votes **

Lord Nathan Fawley

Lord Edwin Greengrass

Lord Joachim Macmillan

Lord Dorvan Nott

Lord Holden Slughorn

Lady Tiffany Olliander

Lady Diane Shafiq

**Familles Nobles et Anciennes (3 votes) / Total = 6 votes  
**

Lord Philip Turpin

Lady Séléna Moon

**Familles ou Nobles ou Anciennes (2 votes) / Total = 6 votes  
**

Lord Amos Diggory

Lord Philéas Vane

Lady Cailin Taylor

**Famille de sang-pur ayant seulement une place (1 vote) / Total = 2 votes  
**

Lord William Hall

Lord Oisin Dubois

**Absents/sièges inoccupés **

Lord Peverell _(héritier non connu) _Famille Noble et Ancienne = 3 vote

**Parti de la lumière, soutien Dumbledore (placé à gauche du Magenmagot)  
**

**28 Sacrées (4 votes) / Total = 16 votes  
**

Lord Austin Abbott

Lord Artair Prewett

Lord Arwin Shacklebolt

Lady Augusta Londubat

**Familles Nobles et Anciennes (3 votes) / Total = 9 votes **

Lord Potter (inoccupé jusqu'à ce que Sirius devienne le Régent)

Lady Amélia Bones

Lady Xian Chang

**Famille ou Noble ou Ancienne (2 votes) / Total = 4 votes **

Lady Alexandra Spinnet

Lord Xenophilius Lovegood

**Famille de sang-pur ayant seulement une place (1 vote) / Total = 2 votes  
**

Lord Logan Bell

Lord Isaac Davis

**Absents/sièges inoccupés **

Lord Weasley _(la famille Weasley a autrefois perdu le siège et ne l'a jamais récupéré) _Famille des 28 Sacrées = 4 votes

**Alliances entre les différentes maisons**

**Trois types d'alliances = par mariage, par amitié, par intérêt commun entre les 2 Familles **

Parti sang-pur extrémiste

Famille Black alliés = Familles Malfoy, Lestrange (par mariage), Croupton

Famille Malfoy alliés = Familles Parkinson, Rosier, Avery, Travers (par amitié), Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley (par intérêt)

Famille Parkinson allié = Famille Bulstrode (par amitié)

Famille Croupton allié = Famille Selwyn (par intérêt)

Famille Rosier allié = Famille Rowle (par intérêt)

Parti neutre

Famille Fawley alliés = Familles Moon (par amitié), Hall (par amitié), Shafiq (par intérêt)

Famille Greengrass alliés = Familles Shafiq (par amitié), Nott (par intérêt)

Famille Moon alliés = Familles Turpin (par amitié), Ollivander (par amitié), Taylor (par amitié)

Famille Taylor allié = Famille Dubois (par amitié)

Parti de la lumière

Famille Potter alliés = Familles Londubat (par amitié), Prewett (par amitié), Bones (par amitié), Lovegood (par amitié)

Famille Bones alliés = Familles Abbott (par amitié), Chang (par amitié)

Famille Prewett allié = Famille Shacklebolt (par amitié)

Famille Davis alliés = Famille Bell (par amitié), Spinnet (par amitié)

**Règles concernant les alliances :**

\- Les Familles alliées entre elles bénéficient de la protection de la Famille ayant le plus d'influence

→ _exemple : les Malfoy bénéficient de la protection de la famille Black_

\- Si une famille alliée insulte une autre famille alliée, les chefs de famille règlent le différend

→ _exemple : Draco Malfoy insulte Hermione Black-Lupin. Sirius, en tant que chef de famille, contacte Narcissa Black – Malfoy à ce sujet. Narcissa envoie une beuglante à Draco._

\- Influence sur les votes : si la famille qui donne une alliance, vote, les familles alliées devront donner au moins une voix au vote

→_ exemple : Sirius Black vote pour une loi, Lucius Malfoy est obligé de donner une voix au vote (sur les 4 qu'il a)_

→ _Cependant, le vote venant de la famille Black, les familles alliées aux Malfoy mais non pas alliées aux Black, ne sont pas obligées de donner une de leurs voix._

\- Possibilité pour une famille alliée d'accorder un vote à la famille bénéficiant de l'alliance mais les autres à l'autre parti

→_ exemple : les Malfoy sont alliés aux Black. Sirius Black vote en faveur d'une loi. Lucius Malfoy (4 votes) est obligé de donner un vote en faveur de la loi mais peut donner les 3 autres votes contre le passage de la loi._

\- Pour les familles alliées à d'autres familles mais qui n'ont qu'une voix : elles ne sont pas obligées de voter pour la loi même si la famille avec laquelle elles ont une alliance vote. De cette façon, elles conservent leur libre-arbitre.

→ _exemple : La famille Fawley (4 voix) est alliée à la famille Hall (1 voix). La famille Fawley vote. La famille Hall peut voter tout comme elle peut ne pas voter._

**Règles générales**

Personnes présentes lors d'une séance du Magenmagot :

\- tous les Lords et Ladys (ou Régents et Régentes d'un siège) accompagné(es) ou non de leurs héritiers / héritières et époux ou épouses

\- Le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge et sa sous-secrétaire d'état Dolorès Ombrage

\- le Président du Magenmagot (Albus Dumbledore)

\- le ou la représentant(e) du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM)

→ soit Amélia Bones (en cas de procès majoritairement) soit l'un de ses seconds (Alastor Maugrey ou Kingsley Shacklebolt) pendant qu'elle occupe le siège Bones

Lors d'un procès

\- Amélia Bones préside le procès et laisse son siège de la Famille Bones à un(e) régent(e)

\- Le Ministre peut demander à présider n'importe quel procès et aura donc tous les pouvoirs lors dudit procès

Rôle du Chef du Magenmagot (Albus Dumbledore)

\- préside les votes et compte les voix

\- appelle les personnes ayant une affaire à présenter au Magenmagot

→ quand ses personnes sont à l'ordre du jour

→ quand elles ne le sont pas, elles passent en dernier, après celles qui sont à l'ordre du jour

\- préside les introductions des héritiers et héritières

\- dirige la disponibilité des sièges (si un héritier renonce, si un Lord ou une Lady disparaît, c'est lui qui s'occupe d'informer l'assemblée)

Réunion exceptionnelle

\- Pour une affaire requérant tout le Magenmagot

\- Seules trois personnes sont habilitées à réunir le Magenmagot en urgence :

→ Le Ministre de la Magie (Cornélius Fudge)

→ La Directrice du DJM (Amélia Bones)

→ Le Chef du Magenmagot (Albus Dumbledore)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oki, voici donc le schéma que Isla donne à Hermione. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous aider à mieux comprendre. J'espère que c'est assez clair, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je suis aussi là pour y répondre ;) _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 50e chapitre ! _


	53. 50 : Gringott et Privet Drive

_Hello ! Je poste un peu en avance car j'ai réussi à bien m'avancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu avec mon fonctionnement du magenmagot mais si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'y aura pas tant de chapitres au magenmagot que ça, je me suis juste amusée et un peu emballée à imaginer le fonctionnement du gouvernement sorcier. Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Sirius et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent cette histoire et favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant pour l'écriture !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah zut, ne t'en fais pas, le magenmagot ne va pas intervenir tant que ça dans cette histoire, je me suis juste prise d'une passion à imaginer le gouvernement sorcier, sinon moi et la politique ça fait zéro, j'y comprends rien non plus, mais je me suis éclatée à inventer tout ça ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 9 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott (proposé 4 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 5 fois)_

_le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

_petite précision : la 3e année se terminera au chapitre 53 et sauf changements de plan, la 4e année commencera au chapitre 64 ou 65 (je n'ai pas encore tout écrit) _

_voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 50 : Gringott et Privet Drive, une question de Lord et de garde !**

Une semaine après les vacances de Pâques, Sirius passa à Gringott. La chambre de Harry était prête. Remus et lui l'avaient emménagée pendant les week-ends où il le rejoignait. Sirius avait voulu qu'elle soit accueillante et confortable, tout en laissant une marge à Harry pour s'il voulait changer des détails ou ajouter certaines choses. À l'instar de la chambre d'Hermione, celle de Harry était composée d'un lit, d'une lampe, d'un fauteuil, d'une armoire à vêtements, d'un bureau et d'une bibliothèque. Il y avait en plus une petite commode à tiroir, un coin où il pourrait ranger son balais et son équipement de quidditch et enfin, bien sûr, un perchoir pour Hedwige. Harry serait ensuite libre de décider de la couleur de ses murs et de l'aménagement des meubles de sa chambre. S'il voulait tout changer, il suffirait de quelques coups de baguette magique. Sirius secoua la tête en franchissant l'imposante porte de la seule banque sorcière. Il s'avança vers un guichet et se présenta fermement :

« Sirius Black, je souhaiterai voir mon comptable.

Le gobelin du guichet leva les yeux sur lui, lui adressa un sourire vicieux – typiquement gobelin – avant d'appuyer sur un bouton, de prononcer quelques mots dans sa langue et de répondre :

\- Suivez-moi, il vous attendait. »

Sirius suivit le gobelin le long de nombreux bureaux et, finalement, le gobelin qui le guidait frappa à une porte. Recevant la permission d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte, s'inclina devant le gobelin à l'intérieur du bureau et laissa Sirius face à son comptable.

« Sirius Black. Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je suis Rikphook, j'étais déjà votre comptable avant votre incarcération à Azkaban. Cela fait bien presque un an que j'ai vu votre fille.

Sirius arqua un sourcil :

\- Ma fille est venue ici ?

\- Oui, pour faire le Test avant sa deuxième année. Elle est revenue avant sa troisième pour s'assurer que, si jamais vous cherchiez de l'aide, vous pourriez en trouver ici. Je l'ai assuré qu'en tant qu'Ami des Gobelins, si vous étiez venu demander refuge à la banque, vous auriez obtenu refuge ici-même.

\- C'est un honneur pour lequel je vous suis reconnaissant maître Rikphook.

Le gobelin hocha sèchement la tête avant de déclarer :

\- Passons au business maintenant.

Sirius sourit :

\- En effet, j'aurai aimé savoir où en était la fortune des Black et savoir ce que je dois faire pour prendre ma place en tant que Lord Black. J'aimerai aussi, légalement, récupérer la garde de mon filleul, Harry James Potter.

\- Tout cela peut être fait assez rapidement. Signez ici. Avec votre sang.

Sirius prit le couteau que lui tendait le gobelin et se coupa l'index avant de laisser trois gouttes tomber sur le parchemin. Aussitôt, des mots apparurent :

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Père : Orion Black (décédé 13/10/1987) _

_Mère : Walburga Black (décédée 25/06/1988) _

_Frère : Régulus Arcturus Black (décédé 19/01/1980) _

_Mari : Remus John Lupin (10/03/1960 ; vivant) _

_Fille et héritière : Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin (19/09/1979 ; vivante)_

_**Fortune**_

_Coffres des Blacks_

_500 000 millions Gallions 360 000 mornilles 259 000 noises_

_Ouvrages de magie _

_Coffres des Lestranges (par mariage dans la famille Black)_

_450 000 millions Gallions 267 000 mornilles 149 000 noises_

_Ouvrages de magie _

_Total : 950 000 millions de Gallions, 627 000 mornilles, 408 000 noises_

_Propriétés_

_Manoir des Blacks (12 square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre)_

_Cottage des Black (Bretagne, France)_

_Manoir des Blacks (Irlande)_

_Manoir des Lestranges (Écosse)_

_Manoir des Lestrange (France)_

_Cottage des Potter (Irlande) par héritage_

Sirius fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Les coffres des Lestrange… j'en ai hérité en tant que dernier Black de nom encore en vie, Bellatrix était une Black mais tous les Lestrange sont à Azkaban.

\- Exactement. Maintenant ceci…

Rikphook sortit une petite boîte noire et Sirius, en l'ouvrant, découvrit la bague de Lord de sa famille. Le symbole des Black était composé de trois corbeaux avec la devise française « Toujours purs » entre les trois oiseaux. Rikhpook lui expliqua :

\- Cette bague contient la magie de votre famille. Si cette magie vous accepte, vous deviendrez le futur Lord Black et vos descendants seront vos héritiers. Si elle ne vous accepte pas, la prochaine en lice est votre fille.

Sirius acquiesça et essaya la bague. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à son doigt, il sentit la magie familiale s'emparer de tout son être, le jugeant, l'analysant. Un instant plus tard, trois corbeaux jaillirent dans le petit bureau avant de s'installer sur lui, un sur chacune de ses épaules, le dernier sur ses genoux. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, les oiseaux disparurent, retournant dans la bague, désormais à son doigt. Le gobelin lui adressa un sourire vicieux :

\- Vous voilà désormais Lord Black. À la prochaine séance du Magenmagot, vous pourrez prendre votre place en tant que Lord Black mais également en tant que Régent Potter.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et Rikphook s'expliqua :

\- Puisque vous n'avez jamais eu de procès vous condamnant à Azkaban, vous n'avez en fait jamais perdu la garde de Mr. Potter. Par conséquent, son siège au Magenmagot vous revient de droit en tant que Régent, jusqu'à ce que Mr. Potter devienne en âge de prendre sa place.

\- Donc, j'ai déjà la garde de Harry ?

\- En effet. Malheureusement, Albus Dumbledore s'est auto-proclamé gardien du jeune Mr. Potter et l'a illégalement placé chez une famille moldue. Vous devrez donc vous rendre dans cette famille et faire signer ces papiers à sa tante. La garde de Mr Potter est à sa tante. Si elle signe ces papiers, indiquant qu'elle renonce à la garde de son neveu, la garde de votre filleul vous reviendra tout naturellement. Faire signer ces papiers à Pétunia Dursley n'est en fait qu'une formalité mais, mieux vaut être dans les règles. Si elle accepte de signer bien sûr.

\- Oh, elle acceptera, je m'en assurerai. Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, maître Rikphook. Que votre business fleurisse.

\- Et que vos ennemis périssent Lord Black. »

Sitôt sortit de la banque, Sirius transplana pour se retrouver dans une petite allée du monde moldu, non loin de sa destination. Remontant la rue, il s'arrêta au 4 Privet Drive. Inspirant profondément, il sonna à la porte, espérant que quelqu'un serait à la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pétunia qui le dévisagea avec un air de dédain sur le visage, le reconnaissant du mariage de Lily, avant de le faire rapidement entrer, ne souhaitant probablement pas que les voisins le voient.

Sirius pénétra le salon et fusilla du regard le placard sous l'escalier qu'il venait de passer. Il avait entretenu une correspondance assez régulière avec Harry et avait fini par comprendre jusqu'où étaient allés les Dursley dans leur maltraitance envers son filleul. Ses sens animagus en alerte lui révélaient également beaucoup de choses sur la maison. Mais pour l'instant, il ne dit rien. Pétunia le rejoignit un instant plus tard, un air énervé sur le visage. Vernon était au travail et Dudley, au collège. Elle engagea la conversation, désirant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette affaire :

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Sirius arqua un sourcil :

\- Je suis le parrain de Harry James Potter et ici pour discuter de sa garde.

\- Nous avons accueilli ce gamin du mieux que nous pouvions. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Sirius tenta de calmer la colère qui menaçait d'exploser en lui :

\- Laisse-moi te poser une question Pétunia. Si les situations avaient été inversées, si tu avais été tuée et que Dudley avait été adopté par Lily. Penses-tu qu'elle l'aurait traité comme tu as traité Harry ? Penses-tu qu'elle l'aurait fait manger en dernier ? Qu'elle aurait refusé de l'appeler par son prénom ? Penses-tu qu'elle l'aurait fait dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier ? Penses-tu qu'elle lui aurait menti pendant dix ans sur sa vie et sa famille ?!

Il avait haussé la voix et avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase mais la femme qui se tenait en face de lui méritait tout ce qu'il lui balançait ! Pétunia ne répondit rien :

\- Tu ne réponds rien. Tu ne réponds rien parce que tu sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Tu sais qu'elle aurait élevé Dudley comme s'il était son propre fils. Elle était ta sœur Pétunia. Lily se serait retournée dans sa tombe si elle avait su comment tu traitais son unique fils ! Elle a donné sa vie pour Harry. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui et tu n'as fait que salir sa mémoire en la discréditant auprès de son fils. Comment as-tu pu lui dire que ses parents étaient des ivrognes au chômage quand ils étaient deux des meilleures personnes que j'ai jamais connu ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ?!

Pétunia avait reculé mais elle renifla avec dédain :

\- Ce gosse n'est que le fils de ma monstrueuse sœur et nous n'avons jamais demandé à être encombrée avec lui.

Sirius dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour empêcher sa colère d'éclater et il affirma d'une voix glaciale :

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Signe ces papiers et la garde de Harry sera mienne.

Pétunia ne perdit pas une seconde. S'emparant d'un stylo, elle signa les papiers que lui donnaient Sirius et les lui rendit. Empochant les papiers, Sirius pointa sa baguette sur la femme en face de lui :

\- Je ne tolérerais aucune insulte envers James et Lily. Aucune non plus envers leur fils. Harry m'est extrêmement précieux vois-tu. Je pense qu'il est normal que tu goûtes à ton propre traitement. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la transforma en un cafard. Le sort durerait une heure. Saisissant l'insecte, il l'enferma dans le placard qui avait autrefois servit de chambre à son filleul. Elle reprendrait forme humaine dans ce placard. C'était, selon Sirius, un juste châtiment pour la façon dont elle avait traité Harry pendant tout ce temps.

Maintenant, il devait prévenir Harry, Hermione et Remus de la bonne nouvelle. Harry était officiellement sous sa garde !

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 51e chapitre : un directeur a des réponses à donner ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	54. 51 : un directeur a des réponses à donne

_Hello ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Voici maintenant le 51e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie infiniment tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! Lire et relire les reviews aide vraiment pour écrire la suite ! _

_So now, réponses aux reviews :_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité sur la punition des Dursley mais je trouve que mon choix est plutôt bien ! Ne t'en fais pas, je peux te dire que la discussion tant attendue Hermione-Harry aura lieu au chapitre 54 ! Plus beaucoup de chapitres à attendre ;) ! Pour Ron ça ne sera pas encore tout de suite malheureusement mais ça viendra ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_SophiaSwan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, j'ai longuement hésité sur la punition des Dursley mais je pense avoir trouvé un juste châtiment pour Pétunia. Peut-être punirais-je les autres Dursleys plus tard, je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lopiglou1418 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tes idées de couples, je prends en note ! Merci ! J'ai hésité un moment pour trouver la meilleure punition pour Pétunia au moins, je pense avoir plutôt un bon choix ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 10 fois) _

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 5 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 5 fois) _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 64-65) _

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 51 : un directeur a des réponses à donner !**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient terminées depuis un bon moment et on était maintenant à la mi-juin. Sirius Black marchait d'un pas furieux en direction du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La gargouille le laissa passer, sachant qu'il avait rendez-vous. Il monta rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait frappé. Il fit face au vieil homme en face de lui. S'il avait un jour respecté cet homme, tout ce respect était envolé à présent. Le directeur l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire, lui désignant un fauteuil en face du bureau :

« Ah, Sirius, bonjour, toujours à l'heure je vois.

Il salua son ancien directeur d'un hochement de tête :

\- Directeur.

Celui-ci lui proposa :

\- Bonbon au citron ?

Sirius soupira intérieurement :

\- Dumbledore, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir alors pouvez-vous répondre à cette question ?

Dumbledore entremêla ses doigts et commença :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu la garde de Harry ?

\- Je suis son parrain. James et Lily m'ont nommé son parrain et se sont assurés que ce soit moi qui est sa garde s'il devait leur arriver malheur. Harry est sous ma garde désormais mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

\- Et je suppose que tu as l'intention de le prendre sous ton toit.

Sirius arqua un sourcil :

\- Cela va de soi, il a accepté avec enthousiaste quand je lui ai proposé.

\- Sirius, je me dois d'insister, Harry doit rester avec sa tante et son oncle pour sa propre sécurité.

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent en deux feintes et son ton devint froid :

\- Harry ne remettra JAMAIS les pieds dans cet endroit. Il n'y était que malheureux et misérable. Si sa protection vous importe tant, vous devriez vous réjouir que ce soit un Black qui l'accueille, les Black sont une des familles les plus anciennes de notre monde ! Il y avait déjà un Black sur les bancs de Poudlard au temps des Fondateurs ! Les barrières protectrices qui entourent notre maison ne peuvent pas être détruites facilement et même si elles l'étaient, je compte bien m'assurer que Harry apprenne à se défendre. Les professeurs de DCFM qu'il a eu jusqu'à présent ont été incapables de s'assurer du bon niveau de leurs élèves. Mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans ces décisions Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes que le directeur de l'école où Harry étudie. Rien d'autre. Vous croyez que je ne suis pas conscient de ce que vous avez fait ?!

Dumbledore demanda :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sirius.

L'animagus grogna de manière menaçante :

\- Le testament de James et Lily.

Albus pâlit alors que le brun continuait :

\- Je vous rappelle, professeur, que j'étais aussi un témoin de ce testament. J'étais là quand James et Lily l'ont rédigé, tout comme vous et Alice Londubat. Dans ce testament, il était écrit noir sur blanc que je n'étais PAS le gardien du secret des Potter, il était écrit que JAMAIS Harry ne devait vivre chez les Dursleys. Le premier gardien désigné était moi-même, il y avait ensuite Alice Londubat, je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas pu le prendre en charge, mais vous auriez pu demander à Augusta. Il y avait ensuite Andromeda Tonks, ma cousine, qui était disponible et tout à fait à même de s'occuper de mon filleul et enfin Minerva Mcgonagall. Ça me rappelle, est-elle seulement au courant qu'elle était listée comme gardien potentiel ou lui avez-vous caché cette information ? Maintenant, je vous demande Albus, vous saviez la vérité. Il y a 12 ans, vous saviez que je n'étais pas le gardien du secret alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Pourquoi confier Harry à une famille qui n'était jamais sensée s'occuper de lui ?!

Sirius avait presque crié la dernière phrase et Albus déclara :

\- C'était pour sa protection. Seul quelqu'un ayant le sang de Lily pouvait protéger Harry.

\- Non. La magie employée par Lily n'a rien à voir avec le sang mais avec l'amour. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Ce n'est pas le sang de Lily qui a détruit Voldemort mais son amour pour son fils. La protection de Lily était basée sur l'amour, vous l'avez mal interprétée et avait confié Harry à une famille qui le haïssait, qui haïssait notre monde ! La protection de Lily agit seulement si Harry considère la maison où il vit comme sa maison, s'il considère les personnes s'occupant de lui comme sa famille !

\- C'est le cas !

\- À QUEL POINT POUVEZ-VOUS ÊTRE AVEUGLE ALBUS ?!

le vieil homme sembla choqué par la réplique de Sirius mais ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire et il continua :

\- Harry est traité comme un elfe de maison chez eux ! Il fait toutes les corvées ménagères quand il n'est pas simplement enfermé dans ce qu'ils appellent sa chambre ! Et j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas regardé où était adressée sa première lettre de Poudlard !

Albus cligna des yeux et répondit :

\- Les lettres sont écrites avec des plumes spéciales, aucuns professeurs ne s'en occupe.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que quelqu'un s'en charge alors ! Vous auriez peut-être remarqué que la lettre de Harry était adressée au PLACARD SOUS L'ESCALIER !

Sirius respira profondément pour se calmer et reprit d'une voix froide :

\- Vous m'avez laissé 12 ans à Azkaban alors que vous étiez conscient de mon innocence ! Vous avez laissé Harry dans une maison où il était presque l'esclave des Dursleys ! Ils lui ont fait croire que ses parents étaient des ivrognes au chômage et l'enfermaient dans son placard, qui lui servait de chambre, dès qu'il faisait de la magie accidentelle ! Il a grandi en étant malheureux, persuadé que personne ne l'aimait alors ça suffit. Il fut un temps où je croyais en vous. Ça m'a coûté la vie de James et Lily, ma famille, et 12 ans à Azkaban. Alors maintenant ça suffit. Harry viendra vivre avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non, vous n'avez de toute façon rien à dire sur cette décision. Harry est au courant que s'il est convoqué dans votre bureau, il doit d'abord m'en informer, moi ou Remus pour que l'un de ses GARDIENS soit présent. Et si jamais j'apprends que vous tentez d'avoir, avec Harry, une relation autre que celle d'un directeur et de son élève, je vous préviens Albus, que vous ne verrez jamais venir ma fureur ! Bonne journée ! »

Sirius sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Remus. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Hermione avec lui :

« Daddy ? Que fais-tu ici ?

La gryffondor se leva de son fauteuil pour aller enlacer son père et Sirius l'étreignit tout en répondant :

\- Albus avait demandé à me voir, il voulait me convaincre de laisser Harry retourner chez les Dursleys !

Il entendit le grondement animal de Remus et sentit sa fille lever la tête vers lui, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, il les rassura aussitôt :

\- J'ai tout de suite refusé évidemment. Harry désire vivre avec nous, c'est donc avec nous qu'il vivra.

Hermione afficha alors une expression soulagée et blottit de nouveau son visage contre la poitrine de son père, arrachant un sourire à l'animagus. Il lui demanda :

\- Je dois parler à Harry, Hermione, sais-tu où il est ?

Sa fille lui répondit :

\- À cette heure-ci, il doit être dans le parc.

Sirius acquiesça, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, embrassa Remus en lui murmurant :

\- À ce soir. »

Puis sortit de la pièce, en direction du parc. Il trouva facilement Harry, sa chevelure ébouriffée était un vrai signe particulier. Il l'appela et son filleul se retourna, l'aperçut, lui sourit et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre :

« Sirius ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

Sirius l'étreignit un instant avant de répondre :

\- Albus avait demandé à me voir concernant l'endroit où tu allais vivre. Bizarrement, il semblait convaincu que tu devais rester avec la famille aimante qu'était les Dursley.

En voyant le visage de Harry se figer en une grimace d'horreur, il s'empressa de continuer :

\- J'ai bien sûr refusé. Tu as accepté de venir vivre avec nous Harry, c'est donc avec nous que tu vivras. Maintenant, autre chose : Albus n'a pas le droit de demander à te voir pour des raisons autres que scolaires. J'ai demandé à Minerva de s'occuper de tout ce qui était scolaire quand ça te concernait. Albus n'a donc aucune raison de demander à te voir mais, s'il le fait, je veux que tu avertisses Remus immédiatement. Albus n'a pas le droit de demander à voir un élève seul et cet élève a le droit d'avoir un gardien à ses côtés. Si Albus demande à te voir, préviens Remus, il me préviendra et j'arriverai immédiatement. On est d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça mais demanda :

\- Pourquoi autant de précautions ?

Sirius soupira :

\- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant, mais je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout cet été d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et Sirius l'embrassa également dans les cheveux avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de quitter les terres de Poudlard pour transplaner dans la maison qu'il avait protégé pour pouvoir y accueillir sa fille et son filleul en toute sécurité.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 52e chapitre : __Réflexion et c__orrespondance entre parrain et filleul !_

_A bientôt ! _


	55. 52 : réflexion et correspondance

_Hello ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Voici donc le 52e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_un grand, un immense MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! C'est juste totalement encourageant pour continuer à écrire ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il était temps que quelqu'un dise tout ça ! Merci, je me suis éclatée à écrire cette scène, contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Oui, c'est des questions qu'on se pose en lisant les livres et en lisant d'autres fanfiction (j'en ai lu plein qui aborde ce sujet et je les ai adorées). Contente que le moment en famille t'ait plu, je me suis dit qu'il en fallait un après la confrontation. C'est vrai, il aurait aussi pu l'accuser de ça mais je préfère laisser le blâme sur Croupton pour ce crime là. Merci, voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré écrire cette ''discussion'', contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! En effet, j'ai adoré écrire la confrontation Sirius-Albus, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 10 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 5 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 5 fois) _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitre 64-65) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 52 : Réflexion et correspondance entre parrain et filleul**

Harry était assis sur l'un des bancs du parc de Poudlard avec Ron. Ce matin, il avait reçu une lettre de son parrain mais ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. À la place, il regardait Hermione. La jeune fille était assise au bord du lac entourée de plusieurs personnes des maisons de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il avait reconnu la fille de Serdaigle qui s'était précipitée sur la Gryffondor la veille des vacances, quand Sirius et Remus avaient annoncé à tous que Hermione était leur fille. Mais il ne se rappelait plus son nom. Il la voyait rire, heureuse avec ses amis et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ron, à côté de lui, marmonnait tout bas :

« Je suis sûr qu'elle les paie pour qu'ils soient ses amis. Personne ne pourrait s'entendre avec elle. »

Harry ne répondit pas. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, leur amitié était sincère. Hermione riait, de même que ceux et celles qui l'entouraient. Il soupira et dit à Ron qu'il rentrait à la tour. Ron le suivit marmonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue d'une fille qui étalait son argent de cette manière.

Dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans les canapés et Ron entama une partie d'échec avec Seamus. Harry tritura un moment la lettre dans ses mains avant de se décider et de l'ouvrir. Il la lut.

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tes derniers jours à Poudlard pour cette année se passent bien. Moi, je suis assez __occupé à préparer la maison pour votre retour à tous les deux pour les vacances. Remus rentre __régulièrement les week-ends et me donne de vos nouvelles. Maintenant, tu m'as demandé ce que __signifiait être l'héritier d'une famille. Harry, je suis vraiment désolé mais une bonne partie de ton __héritage a été oubliée. Ce sont des choses que tu aurais dû apprendre avant même d'arriver à __Poudlard. Mais on n'y peut rien. Remus et moi allons t'aider à y voir un peu plus clair cet été. _

_Pour __faire simple, tu es le dernier descendant des Potter, l'héritier de ta famille. Avec ce titre viennent __des responsabilités et des coutumes, des codes que tu devras connaître et respecter. Parles-en avec __Hermione, elle a étudié tout ça quand elle a appris qu'elle était ma fille. En tant qu'héritière de la __famille Black, elle a encore plus de choses à maîtriser que toi. Tu peux aussi en parler avec Neville __Londubat, Hermione m'a dit qu'il était dans votre année, il est aussi le dernier descendant de sa __famille. Je sais que sa grand-mère l'a éduqué selon son héritage, il pourra peut-être t'éclairer. Je __ne crois pas que Ronald Weasley puisse t'aider sur ce point. Les Weasley ont perdu leur siège au __Magenmagot. Je sais qu'ils ont encore le siège Prewett mais c'est leur fils aîné, William Weasley __qui en a hérité. Étant le dernier fils, Ronald a peu de chances d'avoir appris toutes les coutumes __qui sied aux anciennes familles. Harry, même si tu es un sang-mêlé, ton père était un sang-pur, issu __d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Un peu comme Hermione. Elle est sang-mêlé mais les Black sont __une grande et vieille famille de sang-pur. Elle doit donc connaître les usages qui sied à son rang. Si __tu veux, tu peux aussi demander à Minerva, elle est peut-être stricte mais elle saura te guider vers __les bons ouvrages pour répondre à tes questions. _

_Maintenant, sur une autre note, tu m'as dit que tu vivais chez les Dursley.__Comme tu le sais, je m'en suis occupé maintenant, t__es parents avaient un testament très précis et des désirs spécifiques quant à ta __garde s'ils venaient à mourir pendant la guerre. En allant à la banque, j'ai découvert que ce __testament avait été scellé et que toi seul pouvait l'ouvrir. Il faudra donc qu'on aille à la banque cet __été. _

_Enfin Harry, j'aimerai savoir s'il est possible que tu parles à Hermione. Je ne suis pas là __pour plaider sa cause mais si tu veux vivre avec moi, tu vas aussi vivre avec elle. Ça risque d'être __assez épique si vous ne vous entendez pas. Je ne te demande pas de pardonner ce qu'elle a pu te __faire qui t'a blessé mais au moins de lui parler et d'écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire. Elle disait que __vous étiez de très bons amis… alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_Et, dernièrement, je veux que tu saches que tu auras toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés à présent. Je __n'ai peut-être pas été là jusqu'à présent mais je le suis maintenant. Je serais toujours là pour __t'écouter, pour n'importe quoi. Remus également. Hermione pourrait aussi remplir ce rôle si tu la __laissais. Harry, tu es mon filleul et tu pourras toujours te tourner vers moi, quelque soit ton souci. __Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi pour la __première fois et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. _

_Ton parrain, Sirius Black (alias Padfoot) _

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées quand Ron lui prit sa lettre des mains :

« C'est de Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

Harry soupira, tentant de reprendre sa lettre :

\- C'est mon parrain, Ron. Il me propose de venir vivre habiter chez lui.

\- Bon courage. Les Black sont réputés pour être l'une des familles les plus sombres du monde sorcier. Ça va pas être facile de vivre avec lui. Enfin, ça rendra toujours plus simple le fait que tu puisses venir chez moi.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, tentant une nouvelle fois de récupérer sa lettre mais Ron était toujours en train de la lire. Tout à coup il s'exclama :

\- Il te demande de pardonner à Granger ?! Il a du cran ! Simplement parce que vous allez vivre sous le même toit ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous entendre ! Cette garce n'a que ce qu'elle mérite de toute façon !

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre l'animosité de Ron envers les Black en général mais plus particulièrement envers Hermione. Une main prit la lettre des mains de Ron :

\- Dis donc Ronnikirin…

Ron grogna alors que Fred – ou peut-être était-ce Georges – continuait, passant la lettre à son jumeau :

\- …On ne t'a pas appris de ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ?

Le plus jeune Weasley répliqua :

\- Harry est mon ami. Je peux m'occuper de ses affaires !

\- Hmm, non tu ne le peux pas. Lis-tu notre courrier parce que nous sommes tes frères ?

\- … Non, bien sûr que non et tu n'as certainement pas intérêt d'ailleurs !

\- Cette lettre est à Harry. Tu n'as pas à prendre ce qui n'est pas à toi petit frère.

L'un des jumeaux rendit sa lettre à Harry qui la prit avec un regard reconnaissant.

\- Maintenant excusez-nous…

\- … Nous avons une quête de la plus haute importance à terminer…

\- … Et je vois que notre principale informatrice…

\- … Vient de pénétrer notre noble tour…

\- … Au revoir Harry, Ronnikirin…

\- … Navrés, vraiment mais…

\- … Le devoir nous appelle. »

Harry mit sa lettre dans sa poche et regarda les jumeaux alors que ceux-ci s'approchaient d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer. Les jumeaux commencèrent à lui parler avec enthousiasme, très excités, et à grands renforts de gestes. Hermione ne faisait que les regarder, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice et Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il devait faire, les mots de Sirius résonnant dans sa tête.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 53e chapitre : Retour à la maison ! _

_Eh oui, on commencera les vacances juste après !_

_A bientôt ! _


	56. 53 : retour à la maison !

_Hello ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Voici donc le 53e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Je remercie énormément tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! Je ne me lasse pas de les lire et relire, elles sont toutes tellement encourageantes :D ! MERCI ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah oui, le caractère de Ron ne va pas changer du tout mais celui de Harry va évoluer petit à petit. La discussion Harry-Hermione se fera dans le prochain chapitre ! Plus qu'une semaine à attendre ;) ! Épique je ne sais pas mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Quant à Olivia, oui elle et d'autres amis d'Hermione feront une apparition chez les Black pendant les vacances. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Ron est fait pour énerver, il ne changera jamais de comportements. Ah les jumeaux ! Je crois que ce sont mes Weasley préférés (avec Bill aussi) ! Exact ! De plus, ils vont pouvoir les rencontrer pendant l'été ! Voici donc la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui Harry évolue petit à petit, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la discussion Harry-Hermione ! Oh ne t'en fait, cette envie est partagée par plusieurs personnes ! Ron dépasse de plus en plus les bornes et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Oui mais honnêtement, sa haine vient surtout de l'argent que Sirius possède. Jusqu'à présent, il pensait qu'Hermione était 'inférieure' à lui parce qu'elle vient du monde moldu (et il l'a toujours traitée comme telle) et il apprend tout à coup qu'elle est l'héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de sangs-purs ! Il y a de quoi être jaloux même si c'est pas une raison pour agir comme il le fait. Ah les jumeaux ! On ne peut pas se passer d'eux, ils sont mes Weasley préférés avec Bill. Oui, j'ai adoré le surnom, j'ai trouvé plusieurs fics où il a un surnom semblable à celui que j'ai utilisé, j'ai voulu en créer un à ma sauce ! Ne t'en fais plus, la discussion Harry-Hermione aura lieu au prochain chapitre ! Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 10 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 5 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 5 fois) _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la quatrième année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 64-65) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 53 : Retour à la maison ! **

Hermione était songeuse alors qu'elle montait à bord du Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois cette année. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons en plus de celle de Quidditch. Elle sourit en se remémorant la farce qu'elle avait aidé Lilian à réaliser.

Environ une semaine avant la fin de l'année, Rogue avait ''laissé échapper'' pendant le repas du soir que son père était un loup-garou. Leur meilleur professeur de DCFM avait donc été contraint de démissionner. Cette nuit-là, Hermione et Lilian avait rempli les chaudrons favoris de leur professeur d'insectes en tout genre, principalement des asticots ou des limaces. Le cri de rage de Rogue avait résonné dans tout le château mais il n'avait pu punir personne, faute de preuves. Hermione souriait en écoutant distraitement Lilian, Olivia et Isla parler de leurs futures vacances. Les jumeaux étaient engagés dans une bataille explosive avec Kyle et Lisa.

« Et toi Mia, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances ?

Hermione se tourna vers Olivia qui la regardait, attendant sa réponse :

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Déjà, Harry va venir vivre avec nous alors on va probablement attendre qu'il soit un peu à l'aise, installé. Après, son anniversaire est le 31 juillet, on va sûrement faire une grosse fête. Je vous tiendrai au courant si c'est le cas. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver coincée avec uniquement les Weasley comme compagnie.

Lilian grimaça et fit presque mine de vomir dans son coin.

\- Après… j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec mes pères. J'espère que Harry… que notre relation va un peu s'arranger. Je le considère comme un frère mais il n'a rien dit quand Ronald m'a accusée… de tout ce qu'il m'a accusée. Ça a fait un peu mal quand même.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Si rien ne se fait préviens-moi d'accord ? Je penserai à une farce pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa stupidité.

Hermione secoua la tête à la déclaration de son amie. Personne ne changerait jamais Lilian. Et c'était très bien ainsi d'ailleurs.

Le train arriva doucement en gare et Hermione s'empara de sa valise et de la cage de son chat et sortit du compartiment, ses amis sur les talons. Ils furent parmi les premiers à descendre du train. Hermione scanna la foule du regard et trouva ses parents, adossés à l'un des poteaux de la gare. Aussitôt, tirant sa valise derrière elle, elle se rua vers eux. Elle vit son père l'apercevoir et l'animagus ouvrit les bras, accueillant sa fille contre lui. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son daddy et soupira de bonheur. Elle avait enfin l'impression de rentrer vraiment chez elle. Elle sentit son père l'embrasser dans les cheveux avant de desserrer son étreinte. Elle alla alors embrasser ses amis puis retourna vers ses parents. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry avec les Weasley. Molly Weasley semblait fusiller ses parents du regard. Harry les embrassa puis se dirigea vers eux. Sirius l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et le serra également fort contre lui.

Les deux maraudeurs réduisirent leurs valises pour faciliter le transplanage. Ils atterrirent devant le cottage et Harry fut bouche bée devant la maison à deux étages. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione retenir un rire à son expression et referma rapidement la bouche. Il la vit entrer joyeusement dans la maison et, elle eut à peine fait un pas, qu'un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle. Harry fut surpris par l'apparence de l'elfe qui était vêtue d'une petite robe rouge sur laquelle était brodé un symbole représentant trois corbeaux. L'elfe salua Hermione avec enthousiasme :

« La jeune maîtresse est rentrée !

\- Bonjour Mipsy ! Oui, je suis enfin rentrée ! Mais il y a aussi Harry maintenant !

\- Mipsy est ravie jeune maîtresse !

D'un claquement de doigt, l'elfe envoya sa valise dans sa chambre et Hermione la remercia :

\- Merci Mipsy, je vais aller défaire ma valise ! »

Alors qu'Hermione disparaissait à l'étage, Harry resta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva la tête pour croiser le regard gris et doux de son parrain. Sirius lui dit doucement :

« C'est ta maison maintenant Harry et nous sommes ta famille.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer sous le poids de toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Sirius le poussa légèrement dans la maison alors que Remus disparaissait avec Mipsy dans la cuisine. Harry découvrit alors un immense séjour avec de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres et un grand piano. Il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait directement sur le jardin. La cuisine était spacieuse et bien aménagée et Sirius lui indiqua ensuite les toilettes et la chambre d'ami. Il y avait au total quatre portes donnant sur le jardin, une dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans la chambre pour ami et la dernière à côté des toilettes.

Sirius l'entraîna directement au deuxième étage, voulant garder le premier pour la fin. Là, Harry découvrit deux bureaux, celui de Sirius et celui de Remus qui étaient reliés par une porte commune aux deux pièces et une immense bibliothèque reliée à une salle de travail. Sirius plaisanta :

\- Avec Hermione et Remus réunis, il nous fallait bien tout ça. L'escalier que tu vois là-bas donne sur le grenier.

Il redescendirent ensuite au premier étage et Sirius lui désigna les différentes pièces. À gauche de l'escalier, la première porte donnait sur la deuxième salle de bain qui ne contenait qu'une douche avec toilettes intégrés. Il y avait encore d'autres toilettes à droite de l'escalier. Sirius ouvrit alors la porte à côté des toilettes et Harry découvrit une grande salle de bain contenant une baignoire arrondie dans un angle de la pièce. Ressortant de cette pièce avec son parrain, Sirius lui désigna ensuite :

\- La porte à gauche la plus proche de l'escalier est notre chambre à Remus et moi. La pièce à côté est la chambre d'Hermione.

Harry pouvait entendre une légère musique provenant de la chambre en question. De plus la porte avait une petite plaque dorée avec le prénom de la jeune sorcière écrit dessus.

\- Mais cette chambre là…

Sirius ouvrit la dernière porte et Harry découvrit une chambre plutôt grande et spacieuse. Une fenêtre faisait face à la porte. À droite de la fenêtre, il y avait un lit aux draps rouges avec des motifs de balais et de vifs d'or mais aussi un perchoir pour chouette. À gauche de la fenêtre, il y avait un petit espace où Harry vit que son éclair de feu et son matériel de quidditch avait été entreposé. Contre le même mur que son lit, il y avait une étagère, pour l'instant vide, et un bureau avec une chaise. À côté de la porte, il y avait une autre étagère vide et quelques poufs posés devant. De l'autre côté de la porte, sur le même mur que son matériel de quidditch, il y avait une armoire et un meuble composé de tiroirs avec un petit placard. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par un tapis rouge sur lequel on pouvait voir un énorme vif d'or. Le mur de gauche était blanc mais recouvert de vifs d'or animés qui volaient dans tout les sens sur son mur. Cependant ce fut le dessin sur le mur à gauche de la porte qui le toucha profondément.

Là, un magnifique cerf était peint, sa posture majestueuse, il était accompagné d'une biche aux yeux émeraudes. Ses parents. Sirius avait représenté ses parents sur ce mur. Incapable de parler, il se tourna vers son parrain, la gratitude parfaitement visible dans ses yeux. Sirius lui sourit simplement et tapota sa baguette contre le bois de la porte et une autre plaque dorée apparut, cette fois-ci avec le prénom Harry.

\- C'est ta chambre Harry.

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire alors, instinctivement, il prit son parrain dans ses bras et sentit l'homme lui rendre son étreinte. Il murmura doucement :

\- Merci.

Il avait sa propre chambre. Il était chez lui. Il avait une famille. Sirius répondit :

\- Mais de rien Harry, cette chambre n'attendait que toi. Tu es de notre famille maintenant. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 54e chapitre : Discussion et réconciliation !_

_A bientôt ! _


	57. 54 : Discussion et Réconciliation !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 54e chapitre : discussion et réconciliation ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Un grand, énorme MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore les lire et relire, y a pas plus encourageant ! Merci ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Patriziapalmas1973 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour ton vote, je le prends bien en compte ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah oui, Molly, comment dire... son caractère ne va pas s'améliorer dans les futurs chapitres où on va la voir ! C'est bien d'elle que Ron a hérité son caractère. Merci, je suis contente que ce passage t'ait touchée, j'ai dut le refaire plusieurs fois pour trouver le bon ton. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Esperanza : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, il m'arrive aussi d'utiliser google translate et j'ai très bien compris ta review. Cela me touche que tu la lises alors même qu'elle n'est pas dans ta langue natale (ne connaissant pas ta langue, je te réponds en français, j'espère que tu comprendras ma réponse). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires qui me font vraiment très plaisir ! Je prends en compte tes votes. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whoa, merci beaucoup ! Tu as en partie raison pour Molly, les préjugés viennent d'elle et non pas d'Artur même si j'avais pensé plus du côté des Prewett (Molly ne peut hériter de rien étant une fille, le siège Prewett va forcément à son aîné et Hermione, une fille, hérite d'une immense fortune...). En ce qui concerne les relations Ron - Harry - Hermione, elles vont clairement évoluer et ça commence dans ce chapitre ! Oui, la querelle était quand même un peu stupide. Merci, je suis contente que ma solution t'ait plu, je ne voulais que Sirius reste un fugitif. Hermione, comme Harry, a droit à sa famille. Oui, j'ai adoré écrire la scène du repas et la beuglante et je ris aussi en la relisant. Contente que cette scène t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 4 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 11 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 6 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 6 fois) _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 64-65) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 54 : Discussion et Réconciliation**

Hermione s'était installée dans la salle de travail du deuxième étage, travaillant sur son devoir de potion quand Harry entra dans la pièce, l'air nerveux. Il lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil puis acquiesça et Harry s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle :

\- J'ai besoin de savoir… Hermione… as-tu aidé ton père à entrer dans la tour ?

Hermione vit rouge, d'abord Ronald maintenant Harry ? Elle ferma son manuel de potion et répondit sèchement :

\- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec Ronald ou quoi ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Harry !

\- Je le pensais aussi mais tu es sa fille ! Et à l'époque personne ne savait pourquoi il semblait en avoir après moi… j'ai le droit de douter non ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis allée voir Mcgonagall quand j'ai pensé que ton balais avait été ensorcelé par mon père ! J'ai choisi de te protéger plutôt que de ne rien dire !

\- Mais tu ne savais pas qu'il était ton père !

\- Harry, j'ai su que Remus et Sirius étaient mes pères avant ma deuxième année !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

\- Parce que c'était mon droit ! Et vu comme Ronald et le reste de la tour ont réagi, je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision ! Je pensais notre amitié plus importante qu'un fichu balais mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. Maintenant Harry, rends-moi un service, la prochaine fois que tu viens me parler, trouve un autre sujet de conversation. Parce que si, au bout de six mois, la seule raison pour laquelle tu viens me parler c'est pour me demander si oui ou non j'ai aidé un soi-disant ''meurtrier'' a pénétré la tour où se trouvent une bonne partie de mes amis, je me demande franchement comment on a pu devenir amis à la base ! Et pour répondre à ta question puisque, visiblement, tu ne me connais pas assez depuis trois ans pour trouver toi-même la réponse : NON, je n'ai PAS aidé mon père a pénétrer dans la tour ou dans le château ! »

Sur cette tirade, Hermione remballa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce en retenant ses larmes. Ignorant que, depuis la pièce d'en face, son père avait tout entendu.

Sirius avait entendu l'intégralité de la discussion entre sa fille et son filleul. Ça n'avait pas été dans ses intentions mais il avait laissé la porte de son bureau entrouverte et Harry n'avait pas fermé celle de la salle de travail après y être entré. Il décida d'intervenir. Il devait parler à Harry. Il toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de travail pour trouver son filleul, un air perdu sur le visage, assit en face de la chaise qu'avait dû occuper sa fille quelques minutes auparavant.

« Harry ?

Son filleul releva la tête :

\- Tu as tout entendu ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Sirius y répondit :

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on discute un peu pup.

Harry acquiesça, morose et suivit son parrain dans son bureau. Sirius s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et invita Harry à s'asseoir dans l'autre. Il entama directement la conversation :

\- Ok Harry. Hermione m'a dit que vous étiez très proche avant cette année. Elle te considère comme un frère. Alors pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

Harry soupira et avoua :

\- Je n'ai pas aimé le fait qu'elle aille directement voir Mcgonagall lorsque j'ai reçu mon balais.

\- Tu réalises qu'elle a fait ça pour toi ?

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Pup, je peux comprendre qu'elle s'y est mal prise mais le balais venait de moi. Si j'avais vraiment été à ta poursuite pour te tuer, ensorceler le balais pour qu'il te projette dans le vide aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Même si elle a été… maladroite dans la façon de procéder, elle a simplement voulu te protéger. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, même si elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de ses deux premières années, tu n'en es pas à ton premier accident de quidditch, je me trompe ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et Sirius continua :

\- Maintenant, mets-toi à sa place une seconde. Elle apprend à la fin de sa première année que des parents qu'elle a cru morts sont en fait vivants et que l'un d'eux est à Azkaban. Tu penses qu'elle aurait envie de le crier sous tout les toits ? Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas même à ses plus proches amis. Tu m'as parlé, dans tes lettres, du traitement des Dursley mais en as-tu parlé à Ron ou Hermione ? Il y a certaines choses que l'on veut tous garder pour soi. On a mis deux ans à comprendre que Remus était un loup-garou. Les maraudeurs ont mis cinq ans avant de découvrir le traitement de mes parents.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis un Black Harry. Les Black sont connus pour leur amour de la magie noire. Tous à Serpentard depuis des générations. Des puristes convaincus prêts à tout pour garder leur sang ''pur''. Comment crois-tu qu'ils ont réagi en apprenant que j'étais un gryffondor, que j'aimais les hommes et que mon compagnon était un sang-mêlé lycanthrope ? Mais on s'éloigne un peu du sujet. Hermione a découvert qu'un de ses pères était à Azkaban. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle allait en parler autour d'elle ? De ce qu'elle m'a dit, avant mon annonce dans la grande salle, une seule de ses amie était au courant. Personne d'autre.

\- Elle aurait pu m'en parler.

\- Tu ne lui parlais plus depuis Noël ! Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas comprendre ! Et elle m'a raconté la réaction de Ron. Je penses que tu peux comprendre son hésitation vu comme sa propre maison l'a mise à l'écart simplement pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas choisi ! On ne choisit pas ses parents Harry mais Hermione a décidé d'être fière de sa famille et d'affronter la tête haute tout ceux qui en médirait. Maintenant Harry, vas-tu être de ceux qui médisent sur elle ?

\- Mais je ne sais plus si je peux lui faire confiance ! Je reçois un cadeau génial et elle va me dénoncer ! Et après elle accuse le rat de Ron d'être un meurtrier ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Là je t'arrête Harry. Le rat de ton ami, Croûtard était un animagus et un meurtrier. Vraiment. C'est pour ça que je me suis échappé. Fudge m'a passé un numéro de la Gazette lors de sa visite annuelle et il y avait la photo de la famille de ton ami en Égypte. Ron avait le rat sur l'épaule et j'ai immédiatement reconnu la forme animagus de Pettigrew. Hermione ne t'a pas menti. Le rat de Ron était bel et bien un animagus et un meurtrier. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ton balais. Hermione a eu raison d'en parler à Mcgonagall. Elle aurait peut-être dû t'en parler d'abord effectivement mais l'aurais-tu écouté ?

Harry mit un peu de temps à répondre, enregistrant la nouvelle qu'il avait dormi à Poudlard avec le responsable de la mort de ses parents dans son dortoir !

\- …Non. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait.

\- Raison pour laquelle elle a agit seule. Elle a voulu te protéger Harry. Elle savait qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que ce soit moi, son père, qui ait envoyé ce balais. Elle a décidé de faire taire les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour moi, son père, pour te protéger toi, son ami. Cette année a été dure pour toi : tu pensais avoir le meurtrier de tes parents à tes trousses mais as-tu pensé à ce que cette année a pu être pour elle ? Son père était recherché par tout le monde magique ! Il était reconnu comme un fou et un meurtrier sans pitié, meurtrier qui voulait tuer son meilleur ami ! Imagine un peu ce qu'elle a pu ressentir!

Sirius observa son filleul alors que le visage de celui-ci palissait, Harry avait une expression de plus en plus triste. Il continua doucement :

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous êtes devenus amis Harry mais réfléchis-y. Réfléchis à votre amitié, à ce que vous avez traversé ensembles, à ce qu'elle t'a apporté et réfléchi à ce que tu as fait cette année. Est-ce qu'une petite dispute pour un balais vaut vraiment les mois de silence que tu lui as fait subir ? Réfléchi aussi à tout ce qu'elle a fait : c'est elle qui a trouvé la preuve de mon innocence et l'a apportée à Mcgonagall. C'est grâce à elle que je suis libre aujourd'hui et que je peux m'occuper d'elle et de toi. C'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons former une famille. Je veux que tu réfléchisse à tout ça sans laisser personne d'autre altérer ton jugement. Pense avec ton cœur Harry. Pas en fonction de ce que te disent les autres. Pense à la Hermione que tu connais et pense à tes actions envers elle. Puis agis en conséquence. D'accord ? »

Sirius quitta son bureau pour laisser Harry réfléchir à toute leur discussion. Il espérait qu'après ça, les relations entre sa fille et son filleul s'amélioreraient.

Harry resta longtemps dans le bureau. Plusieurs heures en fait. Il revit sa première année, quand Hermione les avait aidés pour Norbert alors qu'elle détestait enfreindre le règlement, c'était elle qui avait mis le feu à la cape de Rogue alors qu'elle pensait qu'il jetait un sort à son balais. Elle qui les avait aidé tout au long de la quête pour la pierre, c'était elle qui avait trouvé le nom de Nicolas Flamel, elle qui les avait sauvé du Filet du Diable, elle qui avait résolu l'énigme des potions.

Et en deuxième année, c'était elle qui avait arrêté le cognard fou, elle qui avait concocté le Polynectar, enfreignant plus d'une vingtaine des articles du règlement de l'école, elle qui l'avait soutenu quand l'école entière – y compris Ron – lui avait tourné le dos suite à l'évènement du club de duel, elle qui l'avait rassuré quand il lui avait confié que le choipeaux avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, elle qui avait fait des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, elle qui avait découvert l'identité du monstre de la chambre.

Et cette année, c'était elle qui était venu le voir à l'infirmerie après son match désastreux face à Poufsouffle, elle qui avait agi pour le protéger, même contre son propre gré, en allant voir Mcgonagall pour le balais, elle qui avait fait taire ses sentiments pour son père pour l'aider lui alors qu'il ne lui parlait plus, elle qui s'était plongée dans les études, espérant probablement oublier que son père était un criminel recherché par les détraqueurs et le ministère, elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui ! C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait une famille aujourd'hui ! Merlin, il avait vraiment été un ami pitoyable ! Il devait arranger ça !

Harry prit une profonde respiration et se leva, quittant le bureau de son parrain, il descendit d'un étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie. Il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Hermione lui ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand il réalisa qu'elle avait pleuré. Hermione le regarda et son expression se durcit quand elle comprit qui avait frappé à sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se lança :

\- Je suis désolé.

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise, il continua :

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Hermione. J'ai été un ami pitoyable cette année. Alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi… je n'ai pas été là quand toi tu aurais pu avoir besoin de moi. J'ai vraiment été minable comme ami cette année. J'ai laissé d'autres personnes juger pour moi et je ne me suis pas écouté. Si je l'avais fait plus tôt j'aurais réalisé que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu n'aurais jamais aidé ton père si tu pensais qu'il était un criminel. Je t'ai accusé comme les autres sans y réfléchir à deux fois et je t'ai blessée alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi. Merlin Hermione, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai vraiment été lamentable cette année. Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu me dises tout ça ?

Harry passa sa main dans sa nuque :

\- J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Sirius. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête et Harry entrouvrit les bras, Hermione se jeta dedans et il la serra fort contre lui en répétant combien il était désolé. Elle lui murmura qu'elle lui pardonnait car il avait compris.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 55e chapitre : le récit 1ère partie ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	58. 55 : le récit, première partie !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 55e chapitre et probablement le plus long de mon histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie infiniment tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! J'adore, c'est tout simplement génial ! _

_So now, réponses aux reviews : _

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, en effet il était temps, heureusement que Sirius était là ! Oki, je prends en compte ton vote, merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, oui j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sirius et là, il a bien aidé Harry et Hermione. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Esperanza : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Cool, merci ! Oui, je voulais que leur relation s'améliore parce que je ne pense pas que Ron et Harry vont rester amis très longtemps ! Hermione est une vraie amie, pas Ron, il fallait un(e) vrai(e) ami(e) pour Harry. Merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, enfin ! Oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait une intervention extérieure pour 'réparer' la relation Harry-Hermione, d'où l'intervention de Sirius ! Oh ton image de Ron n'est vraiment pas loin de la vérité ! Merci, eh oui se remettre en question permet de voir une situation différemment. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Aurel7409 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, ton message s'est perdu au milieu des autres ! Je prends en compte tes votes ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Dani Asmar Potter : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ton message s'est perdu au milieu de tous les autres et je ne t'ai pas répondu ! Je prends en compte tes votes ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 5 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 11 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 7 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 6 fois) _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 64-65) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 55 : le récit, première partie !**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début des vacances. Hermione était attablée dans la salle de travail quand Sirius y entra. Elle travaillait sur un devoir de potion concernant les propriétés de la mandragore. Elle était assez surprise par ce qu'elle découvrait. Après les évènements de sa deuxième année, elle avait pensé que la mandragore n'était utilisé que pour le philtre de mort vivant, la potion qui l'avait ranimée après l'attaque du basilic. Elle fronçait les sourcils en noircissant son brouillon.

« Problème pour ton devoir princesse ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux, gris de son père. Elle sourit :

\- Pas vraiment. C'est un devoir sur les propriétés de la mandragore. Je pensais que la plante n'était utilisée que pour le philtre de mort vivant alors, je suis un peu étonnée par tout ce que je viens de trouver.

\- Oh non, la mandragore est pas mal utilisée dans les potions médicales. Pour le philtre de mort vivant, on a besoin de jeunes pousses matures mais d'autres potions nécessitent des feuilles de mandragore. La transformation en animagus, par exemple, demande de garder en permanence une feuille de mandragore sur la langue pendant un mois. C'était l'enfer quand on est arrivé à cette étape avec James.

Hermione émit un petit rire. Elle imaginait son père et son parrain, incapables de parler à cause d'une feuille sur leurs langues !

\- Mais alors… les mandragores sont utiles quelques soient leur… âge ?

Sirius acquiesça :

\- On peut dire ça. Les apothicaires conservent généralement des mandragores à plusieurs états. La plupart les font pousser eux-mêmes. Après, il y a bien sûr les botanistes qui s'en occupent aussi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et marmonna tout bas :

\- Mais alors… pourquoi avoir autant attendu ?

\- Hermione ? De quoi parles-tu ?

La gryffondor releva la tête, elle avait oublié que l'animagus de son père lui donnait une ouïe plus développée que la moyenne ! Et maintenant, elle risquait de devoir raconter à son père sa deuxième année ! Elle soupira :

\- Pendant ma deuxième année, des élèves ont été pétrifiés. De Halloween jusqu'à avril à peu près. Si la mandragore est si utilisée en potion, pourquoi l'école a-t-elle attendu que les mandragores de l'école parviennent à maturité quand les professeurs pouvaient s'en procurer chez un apothicaire ?

Sirius la regardait, les yeux écarquillés :

\- C'est une question intéressante mais que veux-tu dire par ''des élèves ont été pétrifiés'' ? Par quoi ont-ils été pétrifiés ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle était certaine que sa réponse ne plairait pas à son père :

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que Remus sera également ravi de l'entendre. Je sais qu'il est dans le salon en ce moment. Je crois aussi que Harry est avec lui.

Hermione grogna mais suivit son père jusqu'au salon, deux étages plus bas. Effectivement, le loup-garou était bien là, assis dans un des fauteuils, un livre en main. Harry était assis en tailleur face à la petite table du salon, son manuel de métamorphose à côté de lui. Hermione et Sirius s'assirent sur le canapé à gauche de Harry et Remus leva les yeux, interrogateur, en les voyant tous les deux. Sirius reprit :

\- Maintenant, peux-tu me dire comment des élèves ont été pétrifiés ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux, posa son roman sur une petite table et s'approcha vivement des canapés, s'asseyant sur celui faisant face à sa fille et son compagnon. Harry avait levé un regard horrifié sur Hermione et celle-ci lui adressait un sourire désolé.

\- Hermione ? Harry ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

Les deux adolescents relevèrent les yeux et virent que les deux maraudeurs les regardaient, curieux et légèrement inquiets. Ils soupirèrent et Hermione déclara :

\- On vous dit tout sur notre deuxième année mais à une condition : vous ne pouvez pas nous punir pour ce qu'on a pu faire en deuxième ou première année. C'est passé, y a prescription.

Remus arqua un sourcil :

\- Allons-nous avoir une raison de vous punir ?

\- …Sans commentaire.

Sirius déclara alors :

\- Très bien mais dans ce cas, j'ai aussi une condition : vous nous dîtes tout. Vous ne laissez rien dans l'ombre.

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer et Hermione demanda :

\- On commence par quoi ?

Sirius réfléchit un instant puis demanda :

\- À y réfléchir, on ne sait rien de vos deux premières années. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? Le jour où vous avez reçu votre lettre ?

Harry grimaça et Hermione jugea qu'il valait qu'elle commence :

\- En ce qui me concerne, c'est le professeur Mcgonagall qui est venue m'apporter ma lettre. Elle a transformé un verre à pied en corbeau pour convaincre Adrian et Célia et m'a emmenée sur le chemin de traverse. Ça s'est passé plutôt tranquillement. C'est elle qui m'a conseillée _l'histoire de __Poudlard_ pour me renseigner un peu plus sur l'école. Ensuite elle m'a ramenée chez moi et je l'ai revu le 1er septembre. C'est elle qui m'a conduit au Poudard Express.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui soupira et commença son propre récit :

\- Les Dursleys ne voulaient pas que j'aille à Poudlard. Ils détruisaient mes lettres. Un jour, les lettres sont arrivées, cachées dans des œufs ! Tante Pétunia était traumatisée. Vernon a décidé de partir. On est parti. Pendant plusieurs on a été sur la route jusqu'à ce que Vernon trouve une sorte de phare sur une île. On y a passé la nuit. À minuit, c'est Hagrid qui nous a trouvé. Il m'a donné ma lettre puis m'a emmené sur le chemin de Traverse.

Remus intervint, sourcil froncé :

\- C'est Hagrid qui est venu Harry ? Normalement, c'est à l'adjointe du directeur, Minerva, de s'occuper des enfants élevés par des moldus. Pourquoi Hagrid et pas Minerva ?

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien. Il continua :

\- Il m'a emmené au Chemin de Traverse. On est passé à la banque, j'ai découvert que j'étais riche !

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'étais pas au courant de ta fortune ? Quel coffre as-tu vu ?

Harry cligna des yeux :

\- Hagrid était mon premier contact avec le monde sorcier. Avant son arrivée, je n'étais au courant de rien. Et le coffre est le numéro 696.

\- Alors ce n'est pas ta complète fortune. C'est comme pour Hermione. Le coffre 696 a été mis en place par tes parents à ta naissance, il se remplit, chaque année, par une somme choisie par tes parents. C'est loin d'être l'intégralité de la fortune des Potter.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, absolument stupéfait par cette information. Sirius continua :

\- Ce qui me rappelle qu'il faut vraiment que je t'emmène à Gringott, ne serait-ce que pour que tu puisses lire le testament de tes parents.

Harry sembla décider qu'il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard et enchaîna :

\- Hagrid a pris un… colis à la banque. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'était que le colis était pour Dumbledore et que c'était très secret.

Remus se massa les tempes :

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce colis va revenir dans l'histoire ?

\- Euh… parce que c'est le cas ?

Sirius étouffa un rire et Remus grogna. Hermione grimaça intérieurement. Oh oui, le colis allait revenir dans l'histoire, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Chez Madame Malkins, j'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge, il faisait ses robes pour Poudlard également.

\- Un ami ?

\- C'était Malfoy !

\- Sans commentaire.

Sirius demanda alors :

\- Et ensuite ? C'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

Harry réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

\- Eh bien… il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose d'étrange avec ma baguette. Quand elle m'a choisi, Ollivander a déclaré qu'elle était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Qu'elles avaient toutes les deux le même matériel en elle. Une plume du même phénix. Du coup, apparemment, ma baguette et celle de Voldemort sont sœurs.

\- Dans ce cas, il t'en faut une autre.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers Remus qui expliqua :

\- Harry… si deux baguettes sont sœurs, elles ne peuvent pas s'affronter. Je ne dis pas que tu dois te séparer définitivement de celle que tu as actuellement, mais en avoir une autre serait préférable. Ollivander n'est pas le seul fabricant de baguettes de notre monde.

Le jeune brun acquiesça et Hermione reprit :

\- Ensuite, je suppose qu'on passe au 1er septembre ?

En voyant Harry acquiescer, elle continua :

\- Moi, Mme Mcgonagall m'a emmenée jusque sur le quai et m'a aidée à installer ma valise. J'ai rencontré Neville dans le train.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et il prit la suite :

\- Hagrid ne m'avait pas expliqué comment accéder au quai. J'étais complètement désespéré ! Je voyais l'heure tourner et je n'avais aucune idée de comment prendre mon train !

Sirius grogna :

\- Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle c'est Minerva qui est sensée s'occuper des élèves qui n'ont pas été élevés dans le monde magique ! Comment as-tu fait Harry ?

\- J'ai fini par trouver les Weasley. J'ai vu Percy, Fred et George passer la barrière et je leur ai demandé. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Ron dans le train. Puis après Hermione. Elle a fait une forte impression.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous les regards curieux de ses pères et celui, taquin, de son frère de cœur. Elle protesta faiblement :

\- Ouais, bon désolée, j'étais un peu nerveuse.

Harry rigola :

\- Nerveuse ?! T'as presque traumatisé Ron !

\- Oui ben il n'a qu'à pas être assez stupide pour croire tous ce que les jumeaux lui disent ! Changer la couleur de son rat en jaune ! Sérieusement ! Et non dad, interdiction de faire ta blague !

Sirius bouda alors que Remus camouflait un rire. Hermione prit le relais :

\- Après on est arrivé au château. Par les barques ! C'était juste magnifique ! J'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau !

\- Ah oui, la première vision du château est toujours mémorable.

Hermione sourit à son père et continua :

\- Il y a eu la répartition. Le choixpeau a hésité pour moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais des qualités pour les quatre maisons, que ma famille avait jadis occupé les bancs de Serpentard mais que j'avais plus de chances de la trouver en allant à Gryffondor.

Harry prit le relais :

\- Moi le choixpeau m'a dit que j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard autant qu'à Gryffondor. J'ai demandé Gryffondor.

Sirius lâcha un rire :

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à t'être assis sous le choixpeau en demandant ''tout sauf serpentard'' pup.

Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain qui hocha la tête et Hermione continua :

\- Ensuite, Dumbledore a fait son discours de bienvenue et nous a prévenu qu'on ne devait pas s'aventurer dans le couloir du troisième étage à moins que, je cite ''vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.'

Sirius et Remus haussèrent les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi faire un avertissement pareil ?

\- Dumbledore a perdu la tête s'il croit que c'est un avertissement pareil qui va retenir des adolescents. Je sais que James et moi n'aurions même pas défait nos valises avant d'aller explorer ce fameux corridor.

Harry poursuivit :

\- Après… je crois pas qu'il se soit passé grand-chose avant Halloween…

Il fut interrompu par Hermione :

\- Hum… premier cours de vol… hum !

Harry grimaça avant de sourire comme un dément, excité, il raconta :

\- Bon, le premier cours de vol a eu lieu en octobre. La prof était malade. Évidemment, on avait cours avec les serpentards.

Hermione marmonna tout bas :

\- Évidemment.

\- Neville n'a pas réussi à maîtriser son balais. Il s'est envolé d'un coup et n'avait aucun contrôle. Il est tombé et s'est cassé le poignet. Madame Bibine a dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Hermione l'interrompit :

\- Elle nous avait interdit de monter sur nos balais !

Harry grommela :

\- Mione ! C'était Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'il n'allait rien se passer ?!

Hermione se contenta de grommeler alors que ses deux pères éclataient de rire, Sirius demanda :

\- Bon, que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- Malfoy a pris le Rapeltout de Neville et m'a défié de venir le chercher. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rattrapé le rapelrout mais je me suis fait surprendre par Mcgonagall.

\- Pas de chance pup.

\- Ben en fait, plutôt si. Elle ne m'a pas puni, elle m'a nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Harry attendit un peu, que ses mots s'enregistrent dans l'esprit de son parrain et de celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle, tout en ayant une très belle vue de l'air exaspéré d'Hermione. Finalement, Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, en riant :

\- Première année ! Je n'y crois PAS ! Première année ! Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur du siècle ! James n'y était pas arrivé et Merlin sait qu'il a essayé ! Première année, bravo Harry !

le brun continua :

\- Après, il ne s'est _vraiment rien_ passé avant Halloween…

\- Hum hum… premier match ? Duel de minuit ?

\- Non ! Le premier match était après Halloween Hermione !

\- Le duel l'était ?

\- Quel duel ?

Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux sur les deux maraudeurs. Sirius avait une lueur amusée dans le regard et Remus semblait partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

\- Bon, disons que Malfoy n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je sois pris dans l'équipe de quidditch. Il m'a défié dans un duel de sorcier, le soir même à minuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était exactement, Ron a accepté et s'est déclaré comme mon second. Celui de Malfoy était Crabbe.

Sirius marmonna :

\- Ton ami n'aurait jamais dû accepter ! On n'accepte pas un duel à la place de quelqu'un !

\- Bref le fait est que ces deux idiots y sont allés !

\- Tu peux parler ! T'es venue avec nous !

Sirius et Remus levèrent un regard interrogateur sur leur fille qui grimaça :

\- Harry et Ron étaient assis à côté de moi pendant le repas, j'avais entendu la conversation avec Malfoy. Je leur ai déconseillé d'y aller. Je les ai attendu dans la salle commune le soir pour essayer de les arrêter. Je les ai suivi hors de la tour mais lorsque je me suis tournée pour rentrer, la grosse dame n'était plus là. Du coup, je suis partie avec les garçons. On a croisé Neville sur le chemin, il était resté bloqué dehors, ayant oublié le mot de passe, il nous a suivi aussi.

\- Donc vous étiez… quoi… quatre première années hors de leur tour, après le couvre-feu et en route pour prendre part à un duel de sorcier ?

Les deux plus jeunes grimacèrent. Remus avait un air réprobateur sur le visage, celui qu'il affichait quand il était encore professeur. Sirius avait l'air de trop s'amuser pour s'occuper de ce détail. Pour le moment en tout cas. Hermione grimaça d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se souvint de la rencontre mémorable qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là. Elle se concentra de nouveau en entendant Harry reprendre le récit :

\- On est arrivé à la salle des trophées sans trop de soucis. Le problème c'est que Malfoy n'était pas là. À la place, il y avait Rusard. On a couru comme des fous pour lui échapper. Mais on est tombé sur Peeves.

Sirius grimaça :

\- Rusard et Peeves. Vous n'avez pas franchement de chance.

\- Encore moins quand Peeves s'est mis à crier ''élèves hors des dortoir'' allant jusqu'à rameuter Rusard ! On s'est remis à courir et on est tombé sur une porte fermée. Hermione l'a ouverte avec un alohomora et on s'est précipité, tous les quatre à l'intérieur. Disons qu'on a compris très vite qu'on était au troisième étage. On a aussi compris pourquoi il était interdit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le ton de Remus était inquiet et Sirius avait une lueur alarmée dans le regard. Harry répondit, les yeux fixés sur le parquet – il était très intéressant ce parquet:

\- On s'est retrouvé face à un gigantesque chien à trois têtes.

Un moment de silence… puis :

\- QUOI ?!

\- DUMBLEDORE A PERDU LA TÊTE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI LUI A PRIS D'HÉBERGER UNE BESTIOLE PAREILLE DANS UNE ÉCOLE ?!

Les deux maraudeurs semblaient plus que prêts à aller crier sur le directeur de Poudlard alors Hermione enchaîna rapidement :

\- Personne n'a été blessé ! On a tous pu partir avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la tour que je me suis souvenue que le… chien… était sur une trappe. Il devait donc garder quelque chose.

Remus grogna :

\- Bon, au moins on sait où est passé le colis que Hagrid a récupéré à Gringott. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Halloween ? J'espère que c'est moins dangereux qu'un cerbère !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard anxieux. Même si le troll avait effectivement été moins dangereux, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Sirius et Remus le voient du même œil. C'était quand même un troll. Harry commença :

\- Bon… ça a commencé avec le cours de sortilège. Je me suis mis en groupe avec Seamus et Hermione était avec Ron… ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé…

Hermione prit le relais :

\- Il prononçait mal l'incantation. Quand j'ai essayé de le lui dire il m'a juste dit de le faire moi-même puisque j'étais apparemment si intelligente. J'ai réussi le sort du premier coup et il s'est mis à bouder pendant tout le reste du cours. Et… à la fin du cours… je l'ai entendu dire que j'étais un cauchemar et que c'était normal que je n'avais pas d'amis.

Elle entendit deux grondements particulièrement canins. Ses pères ne semblaient pas très heureux par la remarque du rouquin.

\- Je… je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Harry continua, de son point de vue :

\- Ron et moi étions au festin. C'est Neville qui nous a dit qu'Hermione était au toilette même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quirell, notre professeur de DCFM cette année là est arrivé en courant dans la Grande Salle et a hurlé qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots avant de s'évanouir.

\- Un TROLL ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Après le cerbère, un troll !

Remus avait fermé les yeux alors que Sirius tentait de reprendre sa respiration après avoir crié. Il était inquiet pour sa fille, qu'elle soit actuellement sous ses yeux ne le rassurait qu'un minimum. Harry continua :

\- Dumbledore a renvoyé tout le monde dans sa salle commune…

\- Pourquoi ? Celle des Serpentards est dans les cachots.

Harry cligna des yeux :

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- Dumbledore aurait dû. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry s'agita nerveusement :

\- J'ai remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas au festin. Donc elle ne pouvait pas être au courant pour le troll…

Aussitôt, les regards de ses pères se tournèrent vers elle et Sirius resserra son bras sur l'épaule de sa fille. Harry continuait :

\- On est arrivé au toilette que nous a indiqué Neville pour voir le troll y entrer.

Remus avait drastiquement pâli et Sirius n'était pas mieux, resserrant encore un peu son étreinte sur sa fille.

\- On s'est précipités à l'intérieur. Il avait détruit une partie des cabines de toilette. Hermione était cachée sous les gravats… le troll essayait de l'atteindre… on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, on lui a balancé des morceaux de bois pour attirer son attention. Une fois que le troll s'est concentré sur nous, j'ai pu passer derrière lui, je voulais tenter d'aider Hermione… j'ai sauté sur le troll. Après Ron a fait le sortilège de lévitation et a assommé le troll avec sa propre massue.

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Hermione se demanda si ses pères n'avaient pas tout simplement oublié comment respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve, avec Harry, enfermée dans une étreinte d'ours ! Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de son père, le regard ambré du loup, désireux de protéger son louveteau et elle entendait la respiration hachée de son papa alors qu'il se raccrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, se rassurant qu'elle était bien là, bien vivante. Une fois que tout le monde s'était à peu près calmé, Remus demanda :

\- Donc, vous avez rencontré un cerbère et affronté un troll avant même la fin du premier trimestre ? Est-ce qu'il y a encore d'autres situations de vie ou de mort cette année ou c'est bon ?

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard et les maraudeurs grognèrent. Évidemment qu'il y en avait encore. Ce fut Hermione qui reprit :

\- Les professeurs sont arrivés. J'ai menti à Mcgonagall, lui disant que j'étais partie moi-même à la recherche du troll. Je ne voulais pas que les garçons aient des ennuis alors qu'ils étaient venus me prévenir. Et qu'ils m'ont très certainement sauvée la vie. C'est pendant cette retenue que j'ai eu ma première piste vous concernant. Mcgonagall m'a donné des titres de livres sur la justice magique. Pour que je comprenne exactement comment se faisait les processus d'adoption dans notre monde. Mais Lilian n'a pas pardonné à Ron. Je crois qu'elle a ensorcelé sa plume pour qu'elle écrive en boucle une même phrase sans que Ron ne s'en aperçoive !

Harry s'exclama :

\- C'était toi ! Bon sang ! Ron a dû refaire l'intégralité de ses devoirs le dimanche avec ma plume ! Il était persuadé que c'était ses frères, Fred et Georges !

Elle secoua la tête :

\- C'était Lilian. Elle est derrière pas mal de farces également.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, laissant les rires de ses parents se calmer, et continua :

\- Après… il y a eu le premier match de quidditch…

Sirius eut l'air de s'illuminer à cette annonce. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Son père avait été batteur après tout. Il devait probablement être aussi fou de quidditch que Harry. Ce fut Harry qui expliqua :

\- C'était mon premier match et on était contre Serpentard ! Mcgonagall m'avait offert le dernier balais : un nimbus 2000 ! Tout le monde a décollé. Olivier Dubois, qui était en dernière année l'année passée, était le capitaine et le gardien de l'équipe. Fred et Georges, les frères aînés et jumeaux de Ron sont les batteurs et Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet sont les poursuiveuses. Au début tout allait bien. Je volais sans trop me soucier du score… et à un moment… mon balais a tenté de m'éjecter. J'en avais perdu le contrôle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

\- Quelqu'un était en train de l'ensorceler ! C'est la seule explication que je peux trouver ! Mais qui ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

\- C'est vrai ça, Ron et toi vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment vous vous y êtes pris pour stopper le sort.

Hermione rougit en sentant sur elle les regards de ses parents et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sirius demanda :

\- Tu veux bien répéter Hermione ?

Elle marmonna un peu plus fort :

\- À l'époque j'ai pensé que c'était Rogue.

\- ROGUE ! CETTE SALE SERPILLIÈRE GRAISSEUSE !

\- SIRIUS !

\- Mais Moony….

\- Calmes-toi un peu. Hermione, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment tu l'avais arrêté.

Hermione rougit encore plus – si c'était possible – et murmura tout bas :

\- J'ai… peut-être… mislefeuàsarobe.

Remus cligna des yeux :

\- Moins vite princesse, je n'ai rien compris.

Hermione soupira et se résigna :

\- J'ai peut-être mis le feu à sa robe.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser trois paires d'yeux complètement incrédules. Elle en aurait ri en une autre occasion. Ce fut Remus qui brisa le silence d'une voix choquée :

\- Tu as… mis le feu… à la cape… d'un professeur ?

\- C'était pour sauver Harry ! Il allait tomber de son balais à ce rythme là ! Et il était à plus d'une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du sol ! Je devais le faire !

Elle fut interrompu par un rire silencieux et s'aperçut que les épaules de son père tremblaient, Sirius s'exclama :

\- Merlin ! J'aurais tout donné pour voir sa tête à ce moment-là !

\- Sirius ! Ne l'encourage pas ! Elle aurait pu avoir de gros ennuis !

\- Mais elle n'en a pas eu Moony ! C'est passé maintenant.

Remus secoua la tête, exaspéré et Harry enchaîna :

\- Ensuite, en questionnant Hagrid, on a appris que le cerbère était à lui, il l'avait appelé Touffu ! Il l'avait prêté à Dumbledore pour quelque chose de secret.

Remus grommela :

\- Secret ou pas, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû laisser un cerbère en liberté dans un château, caché seulement par une porte qu'un sort de première année pouvait déverrouiller !

\- Il a aussi laissé échapper le nom de Nicolas Flamel. On avait une piste.

Remus afficha un air songeur, il essayait de mettre un visage sur le nom tandis que Sirius fronçait

les sourcils, n'ayant jamais entendu ce nom. Harry reprit :

\- Après, c'était noël. Mon premier vrai noël. J'ai reçu pas mal de cadeau mais le meilleur d'entre eux a été ma cape d'invisibilité. À l'époque, je ne savais pas qui me l'avait envoyée. Je l'ai découvert après.

Sirius afficha un air songeur, essayant de retrouver qui aurait pu faire ce cadeau à Harry mais celui-ci continua :

\- Je m'en suis servi le soir même pour aller dans la réserve, et essayer de trouver le nom Nicolas Flamel. Mais le livre s'est mis à hurler. Rusard est arrivé d'un coup, suivi de Rogue.

\- Pas de chance pup, tu as eu une retenue ?

Harry secoua la tête à la question de son parrain et continua :

\- Non, mais j'ai découvert un truc étrange. Je me suis caché dans une classe inoccupée et j'ai trouvé un miroir.

\- Un miroir ? Qu'est-ce ça faisait dans une salle de classe ?

\- Bref, je me suis approché et j'ai vu mon reflet mais je n'étais pas seul.

L'émotion était palpable dans la voix de Harry et Remus, qui était maintenant assis à côté de lui, sur le même canapé qu'Hermione et Sirius, le serra contre lui :

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Mes parents. Le miroir me montrait mes parents. C'était la première fois que je les voyais.

Hermione sentit son daddy serrer les poings de rage alors que son père resserrait son emprise sur Harry dans une tentative de réconfort.

\- Je suis retourné trois nuits voir ce miroir. Un jour j'y ai emmené Ron mais je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne voyait pas du tout la même chose. La dernière nuit, Dumbledore était là. Il m'a dit que c'était le miroir du Riséd et qu'il nous montrait le désir le plus profond de notre cœur. Pour moi, c'était de connaître ma famille.

Harry ravala un sanglot et Hermione, qui était à sa droite le prit contre elle :

\- Tu as une famille Harry. Nous sommes ta famille.

Sirius intervint :

\- Elle a raison Harry et puis** tu sais, ceux que nous avons aimé ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. ****On peut toujours les retrouver. Là**.

En disant ça, il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Harry, à l'emplacement de son cœur et continua :

\- James et Lily étaient nos meilleurs amis, tout ce que nous savons d'eux, tu le sauras aussi.

Harry acquiesça, les yeux baignés de larmes, n'osant plus parler et Hermione décida que c'était à son tour de raconter son Noël :

\- Je suis restée au château. J'ai eu pas mal de cadeau de mes amis. Mais c'est celui d'Olivia qui m'a aidée. Elle m'a offert le livre dans lequel le Test des Gobelins était expliqué. Quand elle est revenue de ses vacances, mes amis m'ont aidée à écrire ma lettre aux gobelins. Et elle m'a donnée l'identité de Nicolas Flamel.

Elle marqua une pause avant de lâcher :

\- C'était un alchimiste. L'inventeur de la pierre philosophale.

Remus jura et les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Remus demanda :

\- S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi que le colis secret n'est pas la pierre philosophale !

Devant le silence des deux adolescents, il grogna et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Dumbledore de cacher un tel artefact dans une école ?!

Les deux plus jeunes haussèrent les épaules et Harry continua :

\- Après, on a décidé de laisser tomber. On savait maintenant ce qui était caché sous la trappe et on savait que Rogue voulait s'en emparer. Mais on ne s'en est pas vraiment occupé. Et puis, on a eu un autre problème à résoudre.

Hermione leva des yeux résignés sur Harry et murmura en même temps que lui :

\- Norbert.

Remus arqua un sourcil et Sirius eut un air étonné. Hermione expliqua :

\- Un jour, on a croisé Hagrid dans la bibliothèque. Il regardait des livres sur les dragons. Ça ne nous a pas étonné, il a toujours dit en vouloir un. Cependant quand on est allé le voir, plus tard, on a découvert qu'il _en avait_ un. Il avait gagné un œuf de dragon dans un pub, en jouant aux cartes. Et il s'était mis en tête de l'élever.

Les têtes complètement abasourdies de ses parents étaient particulièrement comiques. Sirius énonça lentement :

\- Dîtes-moi si j'ai bien tout compris. Hagrid a décidé d'élever… un dragon… à Poudlard… dans une école… dans sa cabane… _en bois _?! C'était quel genre de dragon ?

\- Un Norvégien à Crête.

\- Comme le dragon classé en cinquième position parmi les dragons les plus dangereux de Grande Bretagne ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry alors que Sirius continuait :

\- Tu ne le savais pas mais Hagrid devait le savoir. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?!

Remus demanda alors :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Sa fille répondit :

\- On a contacté Charlie. Le frère de Ron. Le deuxième de la fratrie. Il travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Il nous a demandé d'être au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à une date précise. Des amis à lui viendraient récupérer Norbert. Harry et moi nous y sommes allés. On leur a confié Norbert…

Son père la coupa :

\- Vous étiez dans les couloirs du château, après le couvre-feu, avec un bébé dragon ?!

Hermione grimaça avant d'acquiescer. Remus poussa un profond soupir, résigné :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry enchaîna :

\- On a réussi à leur donner le dragon assez facilement mais j'ai oublié la cape en haut de la tour et on s'est fait prendre par Rusard. Il nous a amené à Mcgonagall. Elle était déjà avec Malfoy qui avait entraperçu le dragon et Neville qui avait vu Malfoy et avait essayé de nous prévenir. On s'en est tiré avec une retenue et cinquante points en moins. Chacun.

Sirius s'exclama :

\- Cinquante points ? Depuis quand la punition pour être en-dehors de sa tour après le coure-feu est la perte de cinquante points ? Vous en avez perdu cent cinquante en tout ? Oh Minerva va devoir m'expliquer certaines choses !

Hermione continua :

\- On a eu notre retenue le jour suivant. On devait rejoindre Hagrid après le repas du soir. Il nous a emmené dans la Forêt Interdite, avec Malfoy et Neville.

Remus ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à toutes les possibilités que la retenue tourne au drame alors qu'Hermione se lançait dans le récit de cette nuit-là :

\- Hagrid voulait qu'on trouve la personne qui attaquait des licornes. Deux avaient déjà été tuées, il voulait trouver le coupable avant la mort d'une troisième.

\- Ce n'est pas une tâche pour des premières années ! Bon sang ! Minerva et Albus vont m'entendre !

Hermione continua :

\- J'étais en groupe avec Neville et Hagrid. Harry était Draco et Crocdur.

Harry prit le relais :

\- On a trouvé la licorne. Mais il y avait… une silhouette encapuchonnée penchée sur elle… elle était en train de boire son sang…

Les visages des maraudeurs étaient horrifiés. Remus déclara :

\- Comment… qui peut être assez vile pour faire une chose pareille ? Boire le sang d'une créature aussi pure ? Comment… ?

Harry répondit :

\- Vous connaissez tous les deux quelqu'un d'assez vile pour faire ça. Vous l'avez affronté.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent :

\- Voldemort ?

Harry hocha la tête et son parrain jura alors que Remus pâlissait de nouveau. Harry raconta comment un centaure l'avait aidé et Hermione prit le relais :

\- Le centaure m'a aussi laissé un message. Il m'a dit que j'étais liée à deux constellations. Autant dire que je n'ai rien compris. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il voulait dire que j'étais liée à celles du loup et du chien.

Ses pères sourirent et le récit continua, reprit par Harry :

\- L'apparition de Voldemort nous a fait comprendre qu'il était après la pierre. Du coup, quand on a appris que Dumbledore avait été appelé par le Ministère et ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain…

\- QUOI ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne serait pas présent dans l'école ? Il est le directeur par Merlin !

\- S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas décidé de tout régler par vous-même ?!

Le duo échangea un regard à la demande de Remus mais au final, ils secouèrent la tête et Remus grogna. Sirius avait de nouveau, une lueur alarmée dans le regard. Hermione commença :

\- Bon, la première épreuve était Touffu mais il était endormi quand on est arrivé. Quelqu'un était passé avant nous. On est passé sous la trappe. On est tombé sur un truc mou et… un peu visqueux ?

Remus fronça les sourcils alors que sa fille continuait :

\- C'était un filet du diable.

Sirius retint une exclamation effrayée et attira sa fille contre lui.

\- J'ai été la première à me libérer. Une fois sur le sol, j'ai utilisé le sort de lumière et Ronald et Harry sont tombés également.

Les deux maraudeurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Une épreuve de passé. Harry prit la suite :

\- Le prochain obstacle était celui de Flitwick. Il avait ensorcelé des clés volantes. J'ai dû monter sur un balais pour attraper la clé correspondant à la porte qui menait vers la suite. Mais, dès que j'ai touché le balais, les clés sont devenues comme enragées ! Elles se sont mises à tourner tout autour de moi pour m'empêcher d'atteindre la bonne clé ! Mais j'ai réussi.

Hermione continua :

\- La prochaine épreuve était le domaine de Ronald. C'était celle de Mcgonagall. Elle avait créé un échiquier géant et on devait gagner une partie d'échec version sorcier pour passer de l'autre côté. En prenant le rôle de certaines pièces d'échec.

Sirius s'écria, alarmé :

\- Mais… dans une version sorcier… les pièces se détruisent totalement !

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête. Hermione continua :

\- Ronald a vraiment bien mené le jeu. Mais il a dû se sacrifier pour permettre à Harry de passer. Il allait bien mais est resté inconscient pendant un bon moment. Harry et moi avons continué seuls.

Harry parla à son tour :

\- On est passé devant un troll, mais il était assommé. On n'a pas eu à l'affronter.

\- Merlin merci ! Un affrontement contre un troll suffit !

Remus lui réfléchissait… un troll… serait-il possible que… ?

\- Après, Hermione a été géniale ! La prochaine épreuve était celle des potions et Rogue a été un vrai sadique ! Il avait mis une énigme avec sept bouteilles et il fallait trouver la bonne pour aller de l'avant.

Hermione rougit un peu sous le compliment :

\- J'ai trouvé la potion qui permettait d'aller de l'avant et celle qui permettait de revenir sur ces pas. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une gorgée dans la fiole qui permettait d'aller en avant… Harry l'a bue et je suis retournée sur nos pas pour amener Ronald à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh a prévenu le directeur et, environ une heure après mon arrivée, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et Rogue sont arrivés. Dumbledore portait Harry qui était inconscient.

Harry expliqua :

\- J'ai pris la fiole et j'ai pu traverser les flammes pour aller de l'avant. Je m'attendais à trouver Rogue ou Voldemort. J'ai trouvé Quirrell.

\- Quirell ? Votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Lui-même. Il était face au miroir du Riséd. Et semblait se parler tout seul. Mais j'ai entendu une voix lui répondre. La voix lui a ordonné de se servir de moi. Il m'a dit de lui dire ce que je voyais dans le miroir. Je lui ai menti. La voix que j'avais entendu a dit à Quirell qu'elle voulait me parler. Quirell a défait son turban et j'ai vu le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il frissonna de dégoût. Hermione avait sa pris sa main, Sirius avait placé sa main crispée sur l'épaule de son filleul et Remus avait sa main sur le bras de Harry. Sirius parla lentement :

\- Es-tu en train de nous dire que… Quirell était possédé par Voldemort… et ce depuis le début de l'année ?!

Harry acquiesça :

\- C'est lui qui a lâché le troll dans le château, lui qui a ensorcelé mon balais, lui qui a donné son œuf de dragon à Hagrid en échan ge du moyen pour passer Touffu. Il était derrière tout depuis le début et on n'a rien vu ! C'est aussi lui qui buvait le sang des licornes.

Hermione camoufla une exclamation horrifiée alors que l'étreinte de ses pères se resserrait sur eux. Harry continua :

\- D'un seul coup, j'ai eu la pierre dans ma poche sans comprendre comment. J'ai essayé de partir quand il ne me regardait pas mais il m'a immobilisé avec un _incarcerem_ et Quirell s'est jeté sur moi. Mais il n'a pas pu me toucher. Ma peau le brûlait. J'ai mis mes mains sur son visage et il… je sais pas trop comment décrire ça en fait… il est comme… parti en cendres… et après j'ai perdu connaissance.

Les deux maraudeurs avaient brutalement pâli et Harry raconta la fin de l'année :

\- Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard. Dumbledore est venu me voir. Il m'a expliqué que, pour le miroir, seul quelqu'un qui désirait la pierre sans vouloir l'utiliser à des fins personnelles pouvait la prendre. Et il m'a dit que, pour Quirell, c'était la protection de ma mère qui avait agi pour me protéger. C'est là aussi que j'ai appris que c'était lui qui m'avait offert la cape à Noël.

Les deux maraudeurs et Hermione avaient chacun une main sur Harry, le réconfortant silencieusement. Sirius déclara :

\- Dumbledore va devoir répondre à pas mal de questions. Est-ce que la deuxième année est aussi mouvementée ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer et leurs tuteurs grognèrent. Ils n'avaient pas franchement eu des années tranquilles à Poudlard et la deuxième pouvait paraître encore plus dangereuse que la première. Remus parla :

\- Dans ce cas je propose qu'on prenne tous une pause avant d'attaquer la suite, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Son idée fut presque applaudi et Mipsy leur apporta une carafe de jus de citrouille et plusieurs verres. La deuxième année commencerait plus tard. Sirius et Remus avaient déjà une liste de toutes les choses qu'ils allaient devoir discuter avec certains professeur et un directeur.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout ce 55e chapitre ! __J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 56e chapitre : le récit, deuxième partie ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	59. 56 : le récit, deuxième partie !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 56e chapitre ! Le récit de la deuxième année ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou me laissent des reviews ! Il n'y a pas plus encourageant ! C'est génial, merci beaucoup ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, certains vont devoir faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes ! Mais de rien mais ceux sont les deux plus longs, les prochains sont de nouveau nettement plus courts. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je n'avais pas prévu, au départ, de faire une confrontation Maraudeurs/Dumbledore mais je vais sûrement la faire même si ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Pour leur réaction sur la 2e année, c'est dans ce chapitre ! Oui c'est clair, en même temps, on peut dire ça de chacune de leur année à Poudlard. Mais le voilà le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oh oui, Dumby va avoir pas mal de comptes à rendre ! Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire la confrontation mais je pense que je vais le faire finalement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai bien réussi mon chapitre alors ! Ah mais voici le suivant ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui effectivement, ce n'est pas une année de tout repos ! La rencontre entre Hermione et Firenze est très rapide et je ne me suis pas attardée dessus, elle se passe dans le chapitre 12 : une licorne assassinée. Firenze dit à Hermione : 'Enfant du Gryffon, tu es liée à deux constellations. Cherche parmi les étoiles et tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions'. Mais c'est un tout petit passage. Alors les maraudeurs seront enragés c'est sûr mais ils ne vont pas foncer tête baissée. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une confrontation Maraudeurs/Dumbledore mais je pense que je vais le faire finalement. Et si, si j'écris effectivement une confrontation, Mcgonagall va se voir réprimander aussi. Tu as de bonnes idées pour la confrontation ! Peut-être que je m'en inspirerais. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Mikansakura37 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en compte ton vote ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, Ron est bien comme tu dis. Pourquoi l'ai-je fait comme ça : déjà, je n'ai jamais supporté le couple Ron-Hermione, je trouve qu'il était trop cliché, un trio, l'un des garçons est déjà pris donc la fille se met avec l'autre... Non, je déteste ce couple. Ensuite parce que la jalousie de Ron ressort à plusieurs moment, 1ère, 4ème et 7ème année mais on le voit dans son personnage qu'il est envieux de _ce _qu'ont les autres et qu'il n'a pas. Je me suis appuyée sur ça pour en faire un personnage pas franchement sympa. Ron a aussi beaucoup de préjudices sur les mages noirs, les serpentards et tout ce qui est attrait à la magie noire. Au lieu de prendre le meilleur du personnage, j'ai pris le pire. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui créerait une faille dans le trio et comme Hermione est mon héroïne et Harry au centre de pas mal de chose, ça ne pouvait être que Ron. MERCI beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_Esperenza : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 5 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 11 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Fred Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 8 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 6 fois) _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Pour les derniers votes, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 64-65)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 56 : Le récit, deuxième partie ! **

La pause terminée, tout le monde retourna au salon. Hermione se rassit sur le canapé du milieu, Harry à sa gauche et Sirius à sa droite, Remus était à la

gauche de Harry. Sirius demanda :

« Est-ce que la deuxième année est semblable à la première ou est-ce qu'il y a moins de situation où vous vous retrouvez en danger de mort ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

\- En ce qui me concerne il y en a moins mais…

\- Oh non, il y en a autant mais Hermione n'était pas là pour la majorité d'entre elles.

Remus arqua un sourcil et demanda :

\- Pourquoi cela princesse ? Vous vous étiez disputés ?

\- Non… c'est compliqué… ça sera expliqué dans l'année de toute façon. On commence par quoi ?

\- Vos vacances ! Je veux savoir comment mon filleul et ma fille ont passé leur premières vacances d'été après Poudlard !

Harry grimaça et commença :

\- Bon, les Dursley étaient aussi amicaux que d'habitude. Le 31 juillet, ils recevaient le patron de mon oncle à la maison et Vernon avait l'intention de décrocher un contrat commercial ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, j'ai passé la soirée enfermé dans ma chambre. Mais bon… disons que j'ai pas vraiment passé la soirée seul.

Le plus jeune de la famille secoua la tête, comme exaspéré par le souvenir :

\- Quand je suis remonté dans ma chambre, il y avait un elfe de maison sur le lit. Enfin, je ne savais pas encore que c'était un elfe de maison à l'époque. Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de créature existait, sans vouloir être offensant. Enfin bref, il s'est présenté comme étant Dobby, l'elfe de maison et il était venu pour m'avertir.

Sirius l'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Dobby ? L'elfe des Malfoy ?

Harry leva des yeux surpris vers son parrain :

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Dobby est un elfe de ma famille à l'origine. Il a été offert à Narcissa pour son mariage avec Lucius. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Il voulait m'avertir d'un danger à Poudlard pour ma deuxième année. Quand je lui ai dit que je devais retourner à Poudlard, il a utilisé sa magie pour faire voler le gâteau de ma tante sur ses invités. En plus, j'ai reçu un avertissement du ministère, me prévenant que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école. Je le savais, sauf que je ne l'avais pas dit aux Dursley. Du coup, j'ai été de nouveau enfermé dans ma chambre.

Sirius plissa les yeux :

\- Je m'arrangerai avec le ministère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait même pas envoyé quelqu'un pour vérifier ! Tu aurais pu être en danger ! Dis-moi au moins que tu t'es cassé de chez les Dursley ?

\- Oui mais pas seul.

Harry sourit au souvenir en question et Remus demanda doucement :

\- Raconte louveteau.

\- La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais j'ai été réveillé par un bruit de moteur, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et là, j'ai halluciné. Fred, Georges et Ron étaient à bord d'une voiture volante au niveau de ma fenêtre de chambre. J'ai mis ma valise dans le coffre, j'ai saisi Hedwige mais le bruit avait réveillé les Dursley mais j'ai pu m'enfuir sans problèmes. J'ai passé le reste de l'été chez les Weasley.

Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent alors vers leur fille et elle répliqua :

\- Mes vacances ont été riches en découvertes. C'est cet été là que j'ai trouvé vos prénoms et noms, ma famille. J'ai passé le reste des vacance chez Olivia. Après, on a pris le train ensemble et on a retrouvé les autres de notre bande.

Harry intervint :

\- Moi, il s'est passé encore un truc pendant les vacances. Au moment où nos listes sont arrivés, on est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse en poudre de cheminette mais je ne connaissais pas ce moyen de transport, forcément, fallait que j'atterrisse à un autre endroit que celui où j'étais sensé atterrir.

Hermione intervint, amusée :

\- Harry, le seul moyen de transport sorcier où t'es à l'aise c'est sur un balais.

\- Hey ! C'est… c'est… tout à fait vrai.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire à sa mini-confession. Harry les coupa :

\- Bref ! Au lieu d'atterrir sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sans Hagrid j'y serais encore. J'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Enfin bon, grâce à Hagrid, j'ai pu retrouver les Weasley dans la librairie. Malheureusement, on avait décidé de faire nos achats le jour où Lockhart faisait sa séance de dédicace. Non seulement, il y avait un monde fou mais en plus, dès qu'il m'a repéré, Lockhart a voulu faire une photo avec moi, pour la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier _! C'était un cauchemar. On est vite partis après ça. Le reste de l'été est passé tranquillement jusqu'au 1er septembre.

Hermione tenta, en vain, de camoufler un rire, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses parents et celui, noir et furieux, de Harry. Le brun grommela :

\- Bon, disons que Ron et moi n'avons pas pu passer la barrière. On est resté coincé du côté moldu sans savoir pourquoi.

Les deux maraudeurs froncèrent les sourcils et Remus demanda :

\- Du coup, vous avez envoyé Hedwige à Poudlard, pour les avertir ?

Harry grimaça et secoua la tête :

\- On n'y a pas pensé. On est retourné vers la voiture en se disant qu'on allait attendre Molly et Arthur mais…

\- Quoi Harry ?

Sirius affichait un immense sourire, semblant deviner où allait l'histoire.

\- On a pris la voiture pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs, imitant un poisson à la perfection. Sirius était pris d'un fou rire. Remus intervint :

\- Attendez ! C'était vous la voiture vue par sept moldus l'année dernière ?! Ça a fait la une de la _Gazette _!

Harry lui adressa un sourire contrit en acquiesçant, Hermione combattait un fou rire alors qu'elle se rappelait les réprimandes de Mme Weasley le lendemain. Harry continua en soupirant :

\- Le lendemain, on recevait une beuglante de Mme Weasley. On avait chacun une retenue, Ron avec Rusard, moi avec Lockhart. Ce crétin était notre prof de DCFM !

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent des regards amusés, se demandant pourquoi leurs deux pupilles semblaient détester ce professeur en particulier. Sirius demanda, curieux :

\- Il était si mauvais que ça ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

\- Le premier cours, il nous a donné un test avec des questions du genre 'quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?' ou 'quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait son cadeau idéal ?' Et ça se dit prof !

Harry la regarda en clignant des yeux :

\- Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ais retenu les questions ! En même temps t'avais eu tout juste.

Hermione se renfrogna en répliquant :

\- On s'était amusé à faire des tests bidons avec Olivia pendant les vacances. Les questions qu'il a posé dans ce test, on les avait écrites pour certains de nos 'faux tests'. C'était juste tellement stupide ! Et après ! Il a lâché des lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe ! En plus, il nous a laissé nous débrouiller avec cet abruti !

Remus gronda :

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore a déjà entendu parler du mot 'compétence' ?

Hermione et Harry arquèrent un sourcil et sa fille répondit :

\- Bien sûr que oui. Il t'a embauché non ?

Remus leur sourit alors qu'Hermione reprenait :

\- Après, moi j'ai rencontré Luna Lovegood, elle a un an de moins que nous, c'était sa première année et elle était en train de se faire harceler. Je suis intervenue et on s'est liée d'amitié même si je ne l'ai pas trop vue cette année, il faudra que je te la présente Harry, elle est très intéressante comme fille.

Harry acquiesça distraitement et enchaîna :

\- Ensuite, je peux que penser à l'entraînement de quidditch qui a mal tourné.

Hermione grimaça, revoyant le moment. Harry continuait :

\- Dubois nous avait rassemblé pour un entraînement matinal mais, arrivés sur le terrain, il y avait déjà les Serpentard avec une autorisation de Rogue ! Parce qu'ils devaient soi-disant entraîner leur nouvel attrapeur ! La bonne blague !

Hermione renchérit :

\- Tu parles d'un attrapeur ! Malfoy peut payer tous les balais du monde, c'est pas le balais qui fait le talent !

Le brun lui sourit et continua de raconter :

\- Tu lui as dit à peu près la même. Le père de Malfoy avait payé à toute l'équipe de Serpentard les balais derniers cris pour qu'en échange, son fils soit admis dans l'équipe ! Quand Hermione lui a dit que le balais ne faisait pas le talent… il l'a…

\- Il m'a insultée. Il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

Sitôt que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, deux grondement presque animaliers se firent entendre. Hermione y perçut tout le désir de protection de ses parents et leur outrage à l'insulte contre leur fille. Harry continua :

\- Ron a essayé de lancer un _crache-limace_ à Malfoy, seulement, après notre virée en voiture volante, sa baguette était cassée et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. On est allé voir Hagrid qui a aidé Ron et réconforté Hermione.

Hermione reprit :

\- Lilian m'a vengée en écrivant un message sur la cape de Malfoy. Le message est resté une semaine et il n'a rien pu faire pour l'enlever.

Harry éclata de rire :

\- C'était toi ! Je le savais !

Sirius le regarda, amusé, avant de demander :

\- Que disait le message ?

Hermione sourit vicieusement :

\- 'Attention, personne à éviter : fils à papa plein aux as ! Ma devise : j'ai pas de talent mais c'est pas grave parce que papa a de l'argent !'.

Sirius et Remus partirent aussitôt dans un grand fou rire, Harry non loin derrière. Hermione attendit qu'ils se calment avant de reprendre :

\- Ensuite il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose avant Halloween non ?

\- Non, le prochain évènement c'était à Halloween. Sir Nicolas m'avait sauvé de Rusard et du coup, j'ai accepté son invitation à son anniversaire de mort. Ron et Hermione m'ont suivi.

\- C'était passionnant d'ailleurs ! J'ai pu avoir une grande conversation avec la Dame Grise de Serdaigle.

Le plus jeune sorcier secoua la tête, partagé entre amusement et exaspération. Il continua sur une note plus sombre :

\- En fait, ce qui s'est passé était après Halloween. En revenant de ma retenue avec Lockhart, j'avais entendu une… une voix. La voix semblait provenir d'un mur et disait qu'elle voulait 'tuer'. Je n'en ai parlé à personne sauf à Hermione. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait honnêtement qu'il s'agissait d'une farce destinée à Lockhart. En y réfléchissant, j'aurais bien vu les jumeaux faire un coup pareil. Mais en revenant de la fête des fantômes, j'ai de nouveau entendu cette voix. On l'a suivie et…

Il se mordit la lèvre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées alors Hermione intervint :

\- On est arrivé au couloir du deuxième étage. Tout le couloir était inondé. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, était pendue par la queue, immobile. Et un message avait été peint en rouge sur le mur : « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. ». Évidemment, il a fallu que toute l'école, sortant du banquet, débarque à ce moment-là.

Les deux maraudeurs grognèrent, se doutant de ce que cela impliquait. Harry continuait :

\- Rusard est arrivé aussi et s'est mis à crier qu'on avait tué sa chatte ! Dumbledore et Rogue sont intervenus. Rogue pour nous demander où nous étions pendant le festin et Dumbledore pour expliquer à Rusard que Miss Teigne n'avait pas été tuée mais simplement pétrifiée. Il a continué en disant que Mme Chourave avait des plants de mandragore et qu'il suffirait d'attendre qu'ils atteignent leur maturité.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se rappelant la discussion avec sa famille qui avait mené à ce récit. Il demanda :

\- Hermione m'a dit que des élèves avaient été pétrifiés.

Celle-ci lui répondit :

\- Oui. Miss Teigne n'était que la première victime. Après il y a eu le match non ?

\- Non, le cours de Binns d'abord.

\- Exact. Premier cours intéressant dans cette matière.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé :

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ?

Pour se venger, la jeune sorcière le gratifia d'une bourrade à l'épaule et elle commença l'explication :

\- J'ai interrompu son cours et il nous a raconté la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Comment Salazar l'aurait créée, y laissant un monstre inconnu que seul son descendant légitime pourrait invoquer. Il nous a raconté la célèbre querelle entre Godric et lui, comment Salazar voulaient interdire aux enfants de moldus d'avoir accès à Poudlard. Raison pour laquelle le monstre les prendrait pour cible en premier.

Elle entendit clairement le grognement de ses pères avant que Harry continue :

\- Ensuite, le match de Quidditch. Probablement l'un des plus dangereux de tous ceux que j'ai eu à Poudlard jusqu'à présent.

Cette déclaration ne fit absolument rien pour rassurer les deux maraudeurs.

\- Dès le début du match, un cognard m'a pris pour cible. Comme un aimant, il revenait toujours vers moi, peu importe le nombre de fois que Fred et Georges le déviaient de sa trajectoire. Au bout d'un moment, je leur ai dit de me laisser me débrouiller ou j'arriverai jamais à attraper le vif d'or. J'ai fini par attraper le vif mais pas avant que le cognard ne me casse le bras.

Sirius et Remus grimacèrent et Hermione grinça des dents en se souvenant de l'intervention complètement stupide d'un professeur en particulier.

\- Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon ! Lockhart a décidé, une fois encore, qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde et a tenté de soigner mon bras… il en a retiré tous les os.

Sirius jura bruyamment alors que Remus pâlit drastiquement et Harry continua :

\- J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Mais j'ai eu une sorte de… visite nocturne. Dobby, l'elfe qui était venu me voir chez les Dursley est revenu me parler cette nuit là. Il a avoué que c'était lui qui avait fermé la barrière du quai le 1er septembre et également lui qui avait ensorcelé le cognard pour qu'il me poursuive pendant le match. Apparemment, il voulait me faire peur pour que je quitte Poudlard mais refusait de me dire pourquoi. Il a disparu rapidement quand les professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagall sont arrivés avec un nouveau pétrifié. Colin Crivey était en première année, il a été le premier élève pétrifié et il était né-moldu.

Sirius jura de plus belle alors que Remus perdait de nouveau le peu de couleur qu'il avait regagné. Le loup-garou demanda :

\- C'est un élève ! Est-ce qu'au moins ses parents ont été prévenus ?! Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a fait appel à un apothicaire ? Ils font grandir des plantes toute l'année et sont nombreux à être éparpillés partout dans le monde !

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard. Pour Harry, il ne s'était jamais posé ces questions, pour Hermione, elle avait quelques doutes mais rien de vraiment concret. Elle reprit :

\- Dès la première pétrification, Ron a pensé que Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard et est devenu obsédé par l'idée de le prouver. C'est là que j'ai eu une idée. On ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans les donjons des Serpentards, on n'en connaissait même pas le mot de passe. Du coup, j'ai pensé au polynectar…

Sirius siffla doucement :

\- C'est une potion particulièrement dure à réaliser.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, padfoot, aucun élève de deuxième année seulement n'aurait pu réaliser une pareille potion…

Remus s'interrompit en voyant l'expression offensée de sa fille.

\- Elle n'était pas si compliquée que ça ! Juste longue. On a dû attendre un mois pour passer à l'action.

Remus intervint de nouveau :

\- Attendez une minute ! Vous avez réussi à faire du polynectar en deuxième année ?! Où avez-vous trouvé les ingrédients ?

\- Dans le bureau de Rogue.

Le maraudeur regarda sa fille, semblant ne pas savoir s'il devait la féliciter ou la gronder. Hermione continua avant qu'il ne se décide :

\- Par contre, il s'est passé autre chose avant qu'on utilise la potion.

Harry prit le relais :

\- Avec tout ce qui se passait, Lockhart a eu l'idée – stupide ou brillante au choix – de mettre en place un club de duel avec Rogue pour adversaire.

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement :

\- Rogue n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Lockhart. Je déteste l'admettre mais Servilus peut être particulièrement vicieux dans ses sorts et il n'est pas devenu un des meilleurs hommes de main de Voldemort pour rien.

\- Rogue a effectivement désarmé Lockhart en un seul sort mais après, ils ont décidé de faire des duels d'entraînements. Malfoy et moi avons été choisis pour une démonstration et il a fait apparaître un serpent.

À ce point, Harry prit une profonde respiration, espérant que ses parrains adoptifs n'auraient pas une réaction négative au fait qu'il était fourchelangue. Il reprit :

\- Le serpent a commencé à attaquer Justin Fint-Fletchey. J'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas que Justin soit blessé alors j'ai… j'ai parlé au serpent.

Harry sentit l'étreinte de son parrain se resserrer sur lui alors qu'il déclarait calmement :

\- C'est clair que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour révéler ce talent paticulier.

Le jeune brun regarda son parrain les yeux écarquillés :

\- Tu savais que j'étais un fourchelangue ?

Sirius cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en répondant :

\- Bien sûr. Les Potter sont des descendants des Peverell, une vielle famille très connue pour son don de fourchelangue. Tu as failli causer une crise cardiaque à ton père quand tu t'es mis à parler avec une vipère dans le jardin du cottage de Godric's Hollow.

\- Dumbledore a dit que c'était parce que Voldemort m'a transmis une part de ses pouvoirs lors de cette fameuse nuit.

\- Dumbledore ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses propres affaires au lieu de se mêler et de détruire celles des autres.

Hermione échangea un regard amusé avec son père à la remarque de l'animagus avant que Harry ne continue :

\- Bref, Rogue a fait disparaître le serpent et Hermione m'a entraîné tout de suite dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour me demander depuis quand je parlais cette langue. Puis elle m'a expliqué ce que ça impliquait, pour moi, maintenant. Toute l'école m'a rejeté. Ron a mis du temps à revenir. En fait, il est revenu après notre deuxième match de quidditch. On devait jouer contre Serdaigle mais le match a été annulé.

\- QUOI ?! ON N'ANNULE PAS LE QUIDDITCH !

Remus et Hermione roulèrent des yeux à la réplique typique d'un passionné de ce sport.

\- Le match a bien été annulé mais la raison sera expliquée plus tard. Bref, après ça, j'ai été accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Ça n'a pas aidé qu'au moment où je voulais avoir Justin pour lui parler de ce qui s'est passé avec le serpent, j'ai trouvé son corps pétrifié, à côté de celui de Sir Nicolas.

Remus écarquilla les yeux :

\- Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut pétrifier un fantôme ?

Hermione prit la suite du récit :

\- Je crois que c'est la question que tout le monde se posait à ce moment-là. De notre côté, le polynectar était presque prêt. Harry et Ron avaient obtenu des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle et moi, un cheveux de Millicent Bulstrode. Enfin… je pensais que c'était un de ses cheveux.

Elle vit les épaules de Harry tressauter et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Avant de poursuivre sous les regards curieux de ses parents :

\- C'était un poil de son chat.

Remus grimaça et Sirius partit dans un nouveau fou rire.

\- Désolée princesse mais bon sang ! Donc tu étais à moitié transformée en chat ?

\- C'est ça. Les oreilles, la queue, tout l'attirail d'un chat. Et au fait…

Elle se tourna vers Harry :

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment élaboré ce que vous avez trouvé ce jour là.

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit :

\- On n'a pas découvert grand-chose. Juste que Mlalfoy n'était pas l'héritier et que Lucius Malfoy avait une pièce secrète où il cachait des artefacts de magie noire. Ron a envoyé une lettre à son père à ce sujet. Mais du coup, on était reparti au point de départ. Jusqu'à un moment où j'ai trouvé, par hasard, une sorte de journal un peu spécial.

\- Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial ?

\- Il te répondait. Tu écrivais sur les pages, l'encre s'effaçait et une réponse apparaissait.

Remus intervint :

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas normal ! L'avez-vous montré à un professeur ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps en fait.

Harry échangea un regard avec son amie et continua :

\- Le journal datait de la période où la Chambre avait été ouverte pour la première fois. J'ai demandé au journal s'il pouvait me dire ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire mais qu'il pouvait me le montrer. J'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai été aspiré par les pages, je suis tombé dans un souvenir. Le souvenir de celui qui tenait le journal, Tom Jedusor. En le suivant dans son souvenir, j'ai vu des médicomages à Poudlard, emmener le corps d'une élève.

Sirius resserra son emprise sur Hermione et Remus fit de même avec Harry. Il continuait :

\- En suivant Tom dans son souvenir, il est allé voir Hagrid, qui était en cinquième année à l'époque. J'ai compris qu'il avait accusé Hagrid pour la Chambre.

\- N'importe quoi ! Hagrid a peut-être un penchant pour les créatures dangereuses, il ferait immédiatement quelque chose si l'une de ces créatures s'en prenaient à des élèves.

Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à son parrain et continua :

\- C'est aussi ce qu'on a pensé. Notre hypothèse était que Tom était le vrai coupable et avait fait porter le chapeau à Hagrid. Mais on ne savait toujours rien sur la créature à l'origine des pétrifications. Du coup, on a pensé à aller voir Hagrid. Mais avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le journal m'a été volé. Je suis rentré un soir pour trouver mon dortoir complètement saccagé et le journal avait disparu !

Remus fronça les sourcils :

\- Quelqu'un a voulu le récupérer mais ça ne peut être qu'un gryffondor ou un professeur.

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard et Harry reprit :

\- Après, on a eu une sorte de pause, plus de pétrification. Enfin, jusqu'au prochain match de quidditch. Pas vraiment match en fait, on n'a pas pu le jouer, c'est le match qui a été annulé.

\- Ah ! On va enfin savoir pourquoi ils ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'annuler un match !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-triste. Tout deux savaient pourquoi le match avait été annulé et ils savaient pertinemment que Remus et Sirius n'allaient pas aimer la raison. Ce fut Harry qui commença :

\- Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le terrain, j'ai à nouveau entendu la voix. Hermione a dit qu'elle pensait avoir compris et qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour vérifier.

Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur fille, s'attendant à ce qu'elle prenne la suite mais elle secoua la tête et Harry continuait :

\- Avant même qu'on puisse monter sur nos balais, Mcgonagall nous a intercepté en nous disant que le match était annulé à cause d'une autre attaque. Alors que l'équipe se dispersait, Mcgonagall m'a demandé de la suivre avec Ron. On comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle nous emmené à l'infirmerie en nous prévenant qu'on risquait d'avoir un choc.

Hermione grimaça, sachant pertinemment ce qu'avaient vu Ron et Harry en entrant dans l'infirmerie ce jour-là.

\- On a d'abord vu une fille de Serdaigle, une préfète, puis Mcgonagall nous a fait approcher un autre lit. L'autre lit… c'était Hermione.

En disant ça, Harry avait fermement serré sa main dans celle d'Hermione et celle-ci le laissa faire, sachant qu'il avait besoin de ce réconfort. Ses deux parents avaient écarquillé les yeux et Sirius avait ramené sa fille tout contre lui. Il lui demanda d'une voix horrifiée :

\- Tu as été pétrifiée ?!

\- Oui. À partir d'avril à peu près. En fait, juste avant le match, j'ai eu comme une illumination, j'ai découvert ce qu'était la créature qui pétrifiait tout le monde. J'ai voulu vérifier à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète-en-cheffe. Je lui ai fait part de mes recherches et on était sensées en parler à un professeur. Mais la créature nous a trouvé avant qu'on trouve un professeur.

Sirius se mit à pester :

\- Bon sang mais que fichait Dumbledore ?! Il aurait dû renvoyer les élèves chez eux dès la première attaque !

Harry intervint :

\- Hermione a été la dernière pétrifiée.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison Harry, Dumbledore aurait dû vous renvoyer chez vous juste après l'attaque de Miss Teigne ou au moins après celle de Mr Crivey. Mais non, il s'est entêté et, ce faisant, a mis en danger les élèves qui lui sont confiés ! C'est totalement irresponsable de sa part !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait son père pester autant contre Dumbledore. Remus était tout simplement furieux ! Alors que les maraudeurs se calmaient, Sirius demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Hermione se tut, laissant la parole à Harry puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite, elle ne s'était réveillée qu'un mois plus tard. Harry prit une profonde respiration :

\- Un couvre-feu a été installé. Mais Ron et moi avions décidé d'aller voir Hagrid. On pensait qu'il pourrait nous donner des informations puisqu'il avait été accusé à tort la première fois que la Chambre avait été ouverte. On a utilisé la cape d'invisibilité et on est allé le voir. Mais on n'était pas les seuls.

Il marqua une petite pause, comme pour réorganiser ses pensées avant de continuer :

\- Ce soir-là, Hagrid n'a rien eu le temps de nous dire. Fudge est arrivé très vite avec Dumbledore.

\- Fudge ? Qu'est-ce que le ministre venait faire ici ?

\- Il a arrêté Hagrid sous prétexte que c'était soi-disant lui la première fois.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Le ministre n'est pas autorisé à faire des arrestations ! S'il a vraiment fait ça, il a enfreint la loi, purement et simplement.

Hermione hocha la tête, se souvenant de ses leçons avec Isla. Harry ne semblait pas trop comprendre mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé au gouvernement. Il faudra bien qu'il s'y intéresse un jour cependant.

\- Avant d'être emmené Hagrid a dit que celui qui voulait en savoir plus devrait suivre les araignées.

Remus et Sirius pâlirent brusquement et Sirius supplia presque :

\- Dis-moi que vous ne l'avez pas fait !

Harry le regarda un moment, se mordant la lèvre et répondit :

\- Ben, on n'avait pas d'autres pistes alors…

Sirius grogna et se prit la tête dans ses mains alors qu'Hermione le regardait bizarrement. Harry continua :

\- On a suivi les araignées jusque dans la Forêt Interdite. On a rencontré… Aragog et… et sa famille.

Hermione cligna des yeux en voyant ses parents afficher des expressions horrifiées. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre !

\- Ok, c'est qui Aragog ? Vous avez tous l'air horrifié là !

Harry la regarda :

\- Aragog est une accromentule. Une araignée géante.

Elle le regarda, semblant attendre le moment où il allait lui dire : 'c'est une blague !' mais ce moment n'arriva jamais et elle murmura :

\- Merlin.

\- Comme tu dis. On a appris deux-trois trucs mais pas grand-chose. Aragog nous a certifié que Hagrid n'était pas responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre mais on s'en doutait déjà. Cependant, il nous a dit que la fille était morte dans les toilettes.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas :

\- En quoi c'est intéressant ?

\- Et si elle y était toujours ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche en comprenant ce que lui disait son ami :

\- Mimi Geignarde ?

\- Mimi Geignarde. La seule élève à avoir été tuée par le basilic il y a plus de cinquante ans. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Un jour, on a réussi à se faufiler pour venir te voir et on a trouvé le parchemin qui était dans ton poing. On a eu toutes les informations qu'il nous manquaient.

\- Alors ? C'était quelle créature ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et Harry répondit :

\- Un basilic. Le monstre était un basilic.

Sirius et Remus laissèrent échapper des jurons en même temps sur les regards abasourdis de leurs pupilles.

\- CE MONSTRE ÉTAIT CACHÉ DANS UNE ÉCOLE ET N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ TROUVÉ ! MAIS QUE FOUTAIT DUMBLEDORE ?!

Sirius prit de profondes respirations pour se calmer alors que Remus menait un combat intérieur contre son loup. Sirius prit alors un parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire furieusement dessus. Hermione se risqua à demander :

\- Euh… dad ? Tu écris quoi là ?

\- La liste de tous les points dont je vais devoir parler avec Dumbledore ! Elle est déjà longue et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle va être encore plus longue.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une impression dad.

L'animagus lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-sérieux et ne crut absolument pas à son visage innocent. Il demanda :

\- Au fait, comment vous êtes-vous échappés du nid des accromentules ?

Harry répondit doucement :

\- Au début, ça se passait plutôt bien mais les autres araignées ont commencé à... à avoir faim.

Remus et Sirius pâlirent de plus belle et Hermione n'était pas loin derrière eux.

\- On a dû s'enfuir mais la voiture volante qu'on avait utilisé en septembre est venue nous aider en fait. En septembre, elle nous avait éjecté puis s'était enfuie vers la forêt et là, elle nous a secouru des accromentules. On a pu quitter la forêt sans problèmes après ça.

Hermione relâcha une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, Sirius noircit furieusement son parchemin et Remus avait les yeux qui viraient à l'ambre. Harry reprit son récit :

\- Juste après, on a appris que Dumbledore avait été viré par le conseil d'administration de l'école. On a ensuite appris que le monstre avait emporté quelqu'un dans la Chambre. Ron était avec moi quand on l'a appris.

Remus fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Qui était l'élève en question ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle avait déjà une idée de l'identité de l'élève et Harry confirma ses doutes :

\- Ginny Weasley. La petite sœur de Ron.

Tous fermèrent les yeux pour digérer la nouvelle. Harry continua sur sa lancée :

\- Ron et moi sommes allés trouver Lockhart. Il se vantait d'avoir trouvé le moyen de détruire le basilic et les profs lui ont alors confié la tâche de le faire. Ron et moi sommes allés le voir, voulant lui donner toutes les infos qu'on avait. Sauf que on l'a trouvé en train de faire ses valises et sur le point de partir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'affronter le monstre. C'était juste de la frime.

Sirius continuait de prendre les notes, noircissant les parchemins autour de lui, Remus grognait et se battait pour empêcher son loup de sortir et Hermione contemplait son ami, exaspéré par Lockhart. Elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés voir un autre professeur?Lockhart n'était peut-être pas compétent mais d'autres l'étaient. Mcgonagall ou Flitwick auraient parfaitement été à même de vous aider, même Rogue à la rigueur.

\- On ne savait pas combien de temps avait Ginny.

Hermione se tut après ça. Bien sûr. Ginny aurait facilement pu mourir. Sa première année et elle frôle la mort.

\- Donc vous y êtes allés.

\- On y est allés. On a trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre mais seul un fourchelangue peut la trouver. Elle est dans les toilettes de Mimi. Lockhart était avec nous parce qu'on pouvait pas risquer qu'il cafte tout et il était sensé être prof mine de rien. On a trouvé l'entrée, on est descendu à trois dans la Chambre. Sauf que, une fois en bas, Lockhart a réussi à s'emparer de la baguette de Ron – on lui avait pris la sienne – et nous a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce qui était écrit dans ses livres mais qu'il était très doué pour le sortilège d'amnésie. Il a tenté de le lancer sur moi mais la baguette de Ron était cassée depuis notre arrivée en voiture volante. Le sort a fait s'écrouler une paroi et s'est retourné contre lui. C'est lui qui ne se souvenait plus de rien. Même plus de son nom.

\- C'est un juste retour des choses je suppose.

Harry eut un bref sourire et enchaîna :

\- La paroi nous avait séparé. Ron était avec Lockhart et j'étais de l'autre côté, du côté qui continuait vers la Chambre. Du coup, j'ai continué.

Sirius avait arrêté d'écrire, Remus avait fermé les yeux et Hermione serrait tellement fort l'avant-bras de son ami qu'elle lui faisait certainement mal.

\- Je suis arrivé dans la Chambre. Ginny était inconsciente sur le sol mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait un adolescent au-dessus d'elle. Il s'est présenté comme un souvenir conservé dans le journal pendant un demi-siècle. C'était le souvenir de Tom Jedusor. Il disait que dès que Ginny serait morte, il pourrait renaître et profiter de son âme.

Sirius fronça soudainement les sourcils, un air soucieux sur le visage mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était Voldemort. Il a écrit Tom Elvis Jedusor, son nom, et a réarrangé les lettres pour qu'elles forment 'Je suis Voldemort'. Son nom vient d'une anagramme.

Hermione cligna des yeux, un peu ahurie. Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'arrêter :

\- Tom a appelé le basilic et je n'avais jamais vu de serpent aussi grand ! Il était immense. Mais j'ai eu de l'aide. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore est arrivé et lui a crevé les yeux. Il m'a lancé le choixpeau et j'ai tiré l'épée de gryffondor du choixpeau. J'ai enfoncé l'épée dans la gueule du basilic quand il s'est jeté sur moi. Je me suis fait mordre mais Fumseck a pu me soigner. J'ai utilisé un croc du basilic pour détruire le journal et ça a fait disparaître le souvenir de Tom. Dès qu'il a disparut, Ginny s'est réveillée. Fumseck nous a ramené dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui avait repris sa place et je lui ai tout raconté. Il a dit que je devais mon fourchelangue à ce qui était arrivé le 31 octobre 1981 et nous a donné 500 points chacun pour service rendu à l'école. Tous les pétrifiés avaient reçu le remède et on a retrouvé Hermione dans la grande salle. J'ai rusé et ai libéré Dobby de Malfoy, Dobby est un elfe libre maintenant mais je ne sais pas où il est.

Harry termina ainsi son récit sous les regards abasourdis de ses gardiens et de sa meilleure amie. Sirius déclara alors :

\- Première année, pierre philosophale qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à Poudlard caché derrière des soi-disant épreuves que n'importe qui aurait pu passer. Deuxième année, des pétrifications, un professeur incompétent - une nouvelle fois - et un basilic plus une équipe éducative qui ne fait absolument rien. Troisième année, des détraqueurs mais aucunes autres mesures sécuritaires. Bien. Dumbledore va m'entendre !

Remus l'approuva, les yeux toujours fermés, tentant de contrôler son loup. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en silence, Harry, étonné, Hermione, heureuse que ses parents refusent de laisser faire Dumbledore plus longtemps.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce 56e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 57e chapitre : Le rêve !_

_Petite question : voulez-vous un chapitre avec la confrontation Sirius/Remus/Dumbledore ? _

_A bientôt ! _


	60. 57 : le rêve

_Hello ! Voici donc le 57e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Alors tout d'abord un grand, un immense MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste tout simplement GÉNIAL ! J'ai un peu halluciné en voyant le nombre de reviews du chapitre précédent ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! _

_Bon je crois que je n'ai donc pas le choix, vous aurez une confrontation Sirius/Remus/Dumbledore. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite mais elle est prévue pour dans 5 ou 6 chapitres maximum ! Oui, un peu de patience mais vous l'aurez, promis ! _

_Maintenant, réponses aux reviews : _

_Anne-chasouslik : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Rendez-vous dans 5 ou 6 chapitres ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en attendant ! Bonne lecture!_

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Il y en aura une, dans 5-6 chapitres ! Bonne idée ! Je m'en inspirerai peut-être ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Promis, la confrontation aura lieu (dans 5 ou 6 chapitres) ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Promis, la confrontation aura lieu (5-6 chapitres et elle est là, promis!) ! Ah mais pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ;) ?! Oui aussi, j'ai préféré que ça vienne de ses ancêtres plutôt que de Voldy, c'est mieux je trouve. Yep, endroit plus sécurisé du monde sorcier ? Je pense qu'on a fait un peu mieux quand même ! C'est pas dans une école qu'on est sensé risquer sa vie tout le temps ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien oui, il fallait s'y attendre ! D'autres parents auraient frôlé la crise cardiaque juste avec la première année (quoi qu'ils ne sont pas passés loin) ! Oui, j'ai eu du mal à imaginer Remus en colère donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse ressortir son loup, ça a marché alors ! Merci. Je vais probablement employer tes idées mais pas sûre encore, merci ;) ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Thalia Alice Potter : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Promis, elle aura lieu, dans 5 ou 6 chapitres mais elle aura lieu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas le choix, il y en aura bien une ! Dans 5 ou 6 chapitres par contre ;) ! Oui, je me suis qu'il aurait tellement de choses à discuter qu'il fallait qu'il prenne des notes ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Promis, elle aura lieu, juste 5-6 chapitres à attendre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Elodidine : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je prends en compte tes votes, merci beaucoup ! Oui, Dumbledore va avoir pas mal d'explications à fournir ! C'est une idée, pourquoi pas... On verra bien le moment venu ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Manguepassion12 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je prends en compte ton vote, merci ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Espéranza : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Promis, la confrontation Sirius/Remus/Dumbledore aura bien lieu (juste 5-6 chapitres à attendre) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je prends en compte ton vote, merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini, Olivia Fawley, Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 11 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Fred Weasley (proposé 5 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 8 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 8 fois) _

_Autre idées de couples proposées : Lilian/Fred ou Georges Weasley _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 65-66) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 57 : Le rêve**

_Harry rêvait. Il rêvait d'une maison abandonnée. Il voyait la scène du point de vue d'un moldu. Un __moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le moldu se dirigeait vers une pièce illuminée dans un vieux __manoir qui aurait pu servir comme maison hantée lors d'une fête foraine. Il entendit une voix __sifflante. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu. Une voix qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis sa mort. La __voix était celle de Lord Voldemort. Ce qui restait de lui en tout cas. Le moldu observait la pièce __depuis la petite ouverture de la porte du salon. Le dossier d'un fauteuil faisait face à la porte. Un __homme jeune était agenouillé devant cette porte, semblant tenir la main de quelqu'un. Soudain, le __moldu sursauta, sentant un serpent contre ses jambes. Le serpent pénétra dans la pièce, s'adressant __à l'être dans le fauteuil dans une langue que seuls les fourchelangues pouvaient comprendre. Tout __se passa très vite, l'homme agenouillé darda son regard sur la porte et quelqu'un d'autre ouvrit la __porte en question. Pour le moldu, c'était un inconnu mais Harry le connaissait. Ce sorcier était __Peter Pettigrew, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ses parents mais s'était échappé. __Un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant. Sa main trouva presque immédiatement sa cicatrice brûlante. Pantelant, les cheveux humides de sueur, il se redressa sur son lit, juste avant que Sirius, Remus et Hermione fassent irruption dans sa chambre. Sirius alla aussitôt s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant un bras sur ses épaules. La main de Sirius fit des cercles dans le dos de son filleul, le calmant petit à petit. Remus s'était installé de l'autre côté de Harry et Hermione s'était assise dans le fauteuil, en face du lit. En silence, ils attendirent que Harry retrouve une respiration normale. Une fois que ce fut le cas, Sirius demanda :

« Harry ? Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'adolescent expliqua :

\- J'ai eu un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.

Il lança un regard à Hermione et celle-ci comprit aussitôt. Harry lui avait parlé des flashs qu'il avait expérimenté depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs, d'abord dans le train puis sur le terrain de quidditch. Des rêves qui semblaient trop réels pour n'être que des rêves. Elle affirma :

\- Tu as vu Voldemort.

Harry acquiesça en silence et Sirius resserra son étreinte, attirant Harry contre lui. Encore un peu haletant, Harry raconta son rêve. Remus lui demanda :

\- Harry, connais-tu l'usage d'une pensine ?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Hermione ?

Elle répondit :

\- Une pensine est un objet magique qui permet de voir les souvenirs d'une personne. Il permet aussi de vérifier la véracité des souvenirs et il est très utilisé par le magenmagot lors de différents procès. Les souvenirs peuvent être utilisés comme preuve ou témoignage.

Son père lui sourit et se retourna vers Harry :

\- Harry, serais-tu d'accord pour nous confier ton souvenir de ce rêve ? Sirius et moi serions peut-être capables de mettre un nom sur le mangemort que tu n'as pas reconnu ou de reconnaître le lieu.

Harry acquiesça, se concentra un instant et Remus s'empara de sa baguette, la pointant à la tempe de Harry et extrayant le souvenir de son esprit. Sirius fit apparaître une fiole et Remus y enferma le souvenir afin de pouvoir le consulter plus tard. Sirius lança alors un _tempus _et vit qu'il n'était que quatre heure et demie du matin. Il soupira :

\- Ok pups, essayez de vous rendormir. Harry, si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Harry acquiesça et Sirius lui donna la potion avant que tout le monde retourne se coucher.

Le matin arriva et Hermione fut la deuxième levée, après son père. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Remus était déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner et lui sourit quand elle la vit. Harry les rejoignit rapidement et Sirius se réveilla encore après eux. Il était le plus gros dormeur de la famille.

Alors que tous étaient installés confortablement dans la cuisine, un hibou se posa devant eux. Harry s'exclama :

« C'est Errol ! Le hibou des Weasley !

Le hibou en question semblait vieux et particulièrement épuisé. Remus lui ouvrit une boîte de MiamHibou et Harry prit sa lettre qu'il lut à haute voix :

'_Salut Harry ! _

_Devine quoi ? Papa a obtenu des places pour la finale de Quidditch ! Bulgarie contre Irlande ! __Bill et Charlie sont déjà à la maison, ils sont rentrés spécialement pour le match ! Papa a des __places en plus ! Réponds-moi vite si tu veux venir ! _

_Ron _

Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre mais Hermione grimaçait. Elle n'appréciait pas Ron particulièrement mais il venait de montrer qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Harry se tourna vers elle :

\- C'est cool ! Tu es partante Mione ?

Elle cligna des yeux :

\- Harry, l'invitation n'est adressée qu'à toi. Je ne suis pas vraiment une amie de Ronald.

Il fronça les sourcils et déclara :

\- Tu es ma sœur Mione. Ron devra faire avec. Je n'y vais pas sans toi."

Hermione fut touchée par ses paroles et Sirius et Remus regardèrent leur filleul d'un air fier. Harry envoya sa réponse à Ron, lui demandant si Hermione pouvait venir. La réponse fut positive.

Malheureusement, le match avait lieu la veille de la pleine lune donc ni Remus ni Sirius ne les accompagneraient. Hermione hésita vraiment à accepter l'invitation, voulant passer la pleine lune avec ses parents mais ils finirent par la convaincre, arguant que c'était une belle occasion de connaître tous les membres de la famille Weasley et peut-être de renouer certains liens avec Ron, si elle le souhaitait. Mais Hermione avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec le plus jeune frère Weasley. Mais c'est vrai que ça lui donnerait l'occasion de revoir les jumeaux et de rencontrer leurs aînés. De plus, si elle n'appréciait pas Ron, elle adorait passer du temps avec Ginny. Elle finit par céder et accepter de passer quelques jours avec la famille Weasley.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cheminée, elle se demanda dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Chapitre court je sais mais le prochain sera un peu plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 58e chapitre : le Terrier ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	61. 58 : le Terrier

_Hello ! Voici donc le 58e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant ! MERCI ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Non, Ron ne changera jamais, il passera toujours son temps à ignorer Hermione ! Même si Harry ne l'ignorera plus maintenant. Ce qui découlera de son rêve, ce sera pour plus tard ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, la vision n'avait manqué à personne mais elle est nécessaire pour la suite. Ah oui, première brève apparition de Bill et Charlie Weasley ! Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura une confrontation Sirius/quelques Weasley (je ne veux pas dévoiler lesquels) ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 60 ! Merci ! Pour Charlie, c'est juste en-dessous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, au moins il ne fera plus face à tout ça tout seul ! Oui, Ron agit toujours pareil mais Harry ne le laissera plus vraiment faire. La rencontre Molly/Hermione va être un minimum explosive ! Elle est à la fin de ce chapitre ! Oui, je ne voulais pas que Sirius et Remus assistent au match, ça ne collait pas avec ce que j'avais en tête. En fait, la pleine lune a lieu la veille du match, donc pendant qu'Hermione et Harry vont chez les Weasley, Remus récupère. Oh le règlement famille Black/famille aura lieu ! Dans deux chapitres ;). Yep ! Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?! Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Liz : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, en effet le dernier chapitre était principalement un chapitre de transition tranquille pour mettre en place les prochains évènements. Merci beaucoup ! Je prends en compte tes votes ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! De rien, j'espère que tu aimes la lire autant que j'aime l'écrire ;) ! Ah le vote ! J'ai déjà une bonne idée des couples mais je voulais aussi avoir l'avis des lecteurs(trices) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Manguepassion12 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je voulais garder cette amitié avec les jumeaux, surtout qu'avec des maraudeurs comme père, son amitié avec les jumeaux est assurée ! Ah non, désolée, on ne vote qu'une fois ;) ! Le frère de sa meilleure amie s'appelle Nathan Fawley et il est l'héritier d'une des familles des 28 Sacrées. Il apparaît dans les chapitres 14 et 17 mais on le verra un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. Oui, ça serait amusant de voir la rencontre petit-ami/parents quand on sait que les parents sont des maraudeurs ! Je prends en compte tes votes. Oui, si elle est en couple avec Fred, ça pourrait être drôle. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 11 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Fred Weasley (proposé 5 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 9 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 8 fois) _

_Autre idée de couples proposé : Lilian/Fred ou Georges Weasley _

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (la 4e année commencera aux chapitres 65-66) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 58 : le Terrier**

Hermione et Harry partirent donc pour le Terrier. La demeure des Weasley. Harry y avait déjà été bien sûr, l'été dernier, mais ce serait la première fois pour Hermione. Ils utilisèrent la cheminée et atterrirent dans le salon des Weasley. Hermione fut surprise par le sentiment de chaleur familiale qui l'enveloppa dès qu'elle mit un pas hors de la cheminée. Le salon était confortable, avec plusieurs canapés et fauteuils. La maison semblait un peu biscornue mais on pouvait voir la magie de ce foyer à n'importe quel endroit. Deux hommes roux étaient assis face à face, jouant aux échecs. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux mi-long qui lui arrivaient en-dessous des épaules, des yeux bleus et un piercing à l'oreille. Le deuxième, qui pour l'instant leur tournait le dos, avait de courts cheveux roux en pétard et semblait incroyablement musclé, des cicatrices parcouraient ses bras. Ils levèrent les yeux à leur arrivée et le plus grand des deux sourit à l'adresse de Harry :

« Tu dois être Harry, Ron ne fait que nous parler de toi. Je suis Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie, et mon adversaire est Charlie, le deuxième-né. Ron est dans sa chambre.

Harry serra la main de Bill et monta aussitôt les escaliers, laissant Hermione dans le salon, face aux deux plus âgés des Weasley. Bill arqua un sourcil, son regard se posant sur la bague d'héritière qu'elle portait au doigt. Il déclara doucement :

\- Vous devez être l'héritière Black.

Hermione cligna des yeux, comprenant du coup qu'elle était face à l'héritier des Weasley et peut-être même des Prewett si elle se rappelait bien de ses leçons. Elle acquiesça subtilement en prenant

la main du rouquin :

\- C'est Hermione. Je suppose que vous êtes l'héritier Weasley-Prewett ?

\- C'est le cas. Mais notre famille n'a pas de sièges au Magenmagot. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Hermione, je préférerai rester au tutoiement.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'héritière Black après tout.

Il lui adressa un sourire légèrement triste :

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut décider Hermione. Notre titre fait partie intégrante de nous. Où que nous soyons, toi et moi seront toujours des héritiers.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, reconnaissant la vérité de ses propos mais n'étant pas prête à l'admettre. Pas encore. Elle hocha lentement la tête et changea de sujet :

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est Ginny ?

\- Premier étage, la porte la plus à droite. Il y a son nom dessus. »

la jeune sorcière acquiesça et monta à son tour les escaliers. En montant, elle entendit des petites explosions et des rires. Elle sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ses pères. Combien de fois dad avait-il expérimenté avec des potions pour faire des blagues ? Elle secoua la tête et atteignit la chambre de son amie. En entrant dans la chambre, Hermione vit tout de suite que la plus jeune de la fratrie avait arrangé la pièce à son goût. Les murs étaient peints en violet, un poster des Harpies, la seule équipe de quidditch exclusivement féminine, était affiché au-dessus du lit. Une commode avec un miroir et du matériel de maquillage se dressait en face du lit, à côté, une grande armoire en bois devait renfermer ses vêtements. Dans un autre coins de la chambre, on trouvait un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. Hermione, grande lectrice, se dirigea vers celle-ci et découvrit, en plus des manuels scolaires, plusieurs livres fantastiques ainsi que des livres beaucoup plus sérieux. Ceux-ci la rendirent curieuse. Ginny semblait s'interroger sur l'origine de la magie. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour trouver la jeune rouquine en face d'elle.

Ginny lui sourit et s'écria :

« Hermione ! Merlin que je suis contente de te voir ! Enfin une fille parmi tous ces garçons !

Hermione sourit en retour et les deux amis s'étreignirent. Hermione posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Ginny, j'ai un peu feuilleté tes livres, je suis désolée mais j'aime trop lire ! Certains d'entre eux m'ont intriguée…

Elle soupira :

\- Je m'en doute bien. C'est Bill qui me les a donnés. J'aimerai étudier la magie même Hermione. Il y a trop de choses qu'on ignore encore sur Elle et Elle fait partie de nous. Je veux en apprendre plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivée dans ces études ?

\- Ma première année. On peut dire que cette année m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai mis en danger les élèves de Poudlard. Même si je sais que Tom me possédait, ça n'empêche pas que j'aurais dû parler à mon père ou à l'un de mes frères dès que j'ai vu que le journal me répondait. Je ne veux plus jamais faire la même erreur. J'ai eu trop peur.

\- Peur ?

Elle acquiesça et précisa :

\- J'ai vu la mort de près Hermione. Tom, le basilic, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Pourtant je suis là. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que ma mort n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus effrayé. J'ai peur de voir les autres mourir. J'ai peur d'être obligée de faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais jamais faire.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi recherches-tu les origines de la magie dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'il y a trop de choses qu'on ignore sur Elle. La magie n'est pas noire ou blanche, c'est notre utilisation de son essence qui fait de nous des sorciers blancs ou noirs. L'imperium était utilisé pour empêcher les gens de se blesser autrefois, le doloris peut aider à faire repartir un cœur alors ue accio peut attirer une arme à travers le corps d'une autre personne. Et que se passerait-il si on utilisait le sortilège de lévitation en visant un cerveau ou une tête ?

La plus âgée cligna des yeux, impressionnée par la maturité de la plus jeune :

\- Donc, tu veux en apprendre plus sur les possibilités de la magie ?

\- C'est ça. Bill est un briseur de sort, il se sert de la magie dîtes noire presque quotidiennement, ça ne fait pas de lui un psychopathe qui veut tuer tout ceux qui sont différents de lui ! Fred et Georges sont des purs génies mais leurs farces ont besoin de certains sortilèges de magie noire pour fonctionner normalement !

\- Ce sont des études intéressantes, tu pourrais te renseigner sur le département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, je pense que c'est une de leurs études. »

La rouquine lui sourit avant qu'elles ne soient toutes deux appelées par Molly Weasley pour le repas. La soirée se passa tranquillement et Hermione s'installa ensuite dans la chambre de Ginny où elles discutèrent un moment, Ginny aidant Hermione à se familiariser aux règles du quidditch pour le match du lendemain.

Cependant, le matin suivant apporta une mauvaise surprise à la jeune fille. Hermione était une lève-tôt, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour entendre les voix des parents Weasley. Arthur et Molly semblaient discuter à voix basse. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine pour les saluer avant de s'arrêter net à l'entente des mots de la matriarche Weasley :

« Je ne comprends pas comment le Ministère a pu être aussi stupide ! Comment peuvent-ils confier la garde de deux enfants à un évadé de prison et un loup-garou ?! C'est complètement irresponsable ! Ne vérifient-ils donc rien ?!

La voix calme d'Arthur s'éleva en réponse :

\- Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry et le père d'Hermione, tout comme Remus Lupin. Ils ont, légalement, tous les droits, pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils en sont capables ! Comment peut-on confier la garde d'enfants à un loup-garou et un évadé d'Azkaban ?! Harry aurait été bien plus heureux avec nous !

Hermione en avait assez entendu, elle entra dans la cuisine fusillant la femme rousse du regard et déclara, acerbe :

\- Lord Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, mes pères, sont tout à fait capables de s'occuper de nous. Ils nous aiment et c'est le plus important. Ni Harry ni moi n'avions le bonheur d'une famille avant de les rencontrer et lui comme moi sommes parfaitement heureux d'être sous leur garde !

Molly Weasley, un instant déstabilisée en découvrant que la plus jeune avait tout entendu, répondit :

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis Hermione, tu serais beaucoup plus heureuse ici, avec nous, tout comme Harry.

\- C'est Miss Black-Lupin ou Lady Black pour vous. Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom tant que vous ne montrerez pas de respect envers ceux qui me l'ont donné ! ils sont mes parents. Je les aime et ils m'aiment. Ils feraient tout pour moi alors vous ne pouvez pas espérer que je reste de marbre quand quelqu'un que je connais à peine les dénigre aussi ouvertement.

Elle enchaîna avant que la matriarche put répliquer :

\- De plus, qui êtes vous pour décider de notre bonheur ? Qui êtes-vous pour décider où nous serions heureux et avec qui ? Vous n'êtes ni notre mère ni notre tutrice, vous ne devez même pas figurez sur les testaments de nos parents respectifs alors de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de nos affaires familiales ?!

Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard, Molly répliqua :

\- J'ai la preuve qu'ils ne vous éduquent pas ! Un parent devrait inculquer à ses enfants qu'ils ne doivent pas manquer de respect envers les adultes !

\- Mes parents m'apprennent à tenir mes positions et à défendre mon opinion ! Si quelqu'un dénigre sans raison une personne qui m'est chère, je ne peux pas rester sans réagir ! Mes parents m'ont appris à réfléchir par moi-même et à ne pas toujours croire aveuglément les adultes ! Le respect se gagne Mme Weasley et visiblement, vous avez encore un long chemin à parcourir pour gagner le mien ! »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le jardin où elle fut vite rejointe par Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie. Celui-ci déclara :

« Les paroles de ma mère étaient dénigrantes envers des membres de la famille Black-Lupin et extrêmement déplacées. En tant que Lord Prewett, je présente à Lady Black-Lupin, des excuses formelles.

Hermione cligna des yeux un instant, ne s'étant absolument pas attendue à une telle réaction, avant de formuler la réponse adéquate :

\- En tant que Lady Black-Lupin, j'accepte les excuses présentées par Lord Prewett pour le tort que sa famille a causé à la mienne. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il répéta :

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, un accord muet entre eux, avant que le plus âgé ne retourne vers sa maison. Hermione attendit d'entendre les autres se réveiller avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle put sentir le regard noir de Molly Weasley sur elle pendant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner.

Heureusement qu'ils partaient juste après manger.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 59e chapitre : La finale de Quidditch !_

_A bientôt ! _


	62. 59 : la finale de quidditch !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 59e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Un grand, immense MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah oui, je n'apprécie pas vraiment Molly Weasley non plus. Je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop fouineuse ou qu'elle cherche, comme tu dis, à diriger leurs vies alors que ce n'est pas à elle de se mêler de ça. De plus je n'aime pas non plus le fait qu'elle rabaisse les jumeaux comme elle le fait, du coup ce n'est pas franchement un personnage sympa dans cette fic. Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire et elle ne va pas être une amie de Sirius ou de Harry quand elle éclatera devant eux (si si ça va arriver, prochain chapitre!). Bien joué pour Bill effectivement, il est mon Weasley préféré avec les jumeaux. Oui, je n'ai pas franchement voulu faire de Ginny un personnage négatif, je voulais qu'elle grandisse et frôler la mort comme elle l'a fait la force à remettre beaucoup de choses en question, d'où ses recherches. Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors, j'avais bien dit que l'apparition serait brève mais peut-être, effectivement, que j'aurais dû mettre Charlie plus en avant. C'est compliqué quand le personnage n'apparaît pas beaucoup déjà dans les livres d'origine mais qu'il est en plus carrément absent des films. Je travaille sur une autre fic qui sera plus concentrée sur les deux aînés Weasley. On verra beaucoup plus Charlie. Ah oui, Molly n'est vraiment pas un personnage positif pour moi. Elle est trop 'mère poule' et ça pourrait être bien si elle ne l'était pas aussi avec ses enfants adultes (Bill et Charlie) et les enfants qui ne sont pas les siens. De plus, je déteste complètement son traitement des jumeaux qui sont, avec Bill, mes Weasley favoris. Donc elle n'aura pas forcément un bon rôle dans mes fictions. Oui Arthur a plus 'les pieds sur terre' pour ainsi dire même si Molly refuse presque d'écouter son point de vue. Merci. Oui, Bill est l'un de mes Weasley favori - avec les jumeaux - de plus, comme il est l'aîné, il est aussi l'héritier de sa famille, au même titre qu'Hermione, donc il sera plus mis en avant. Désolée pour Charlie mais il n'apparaît que très peu dans cette histoire. Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Manguepassion12 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Molly n'est pas franchement sympathique dans cette histoire mais heureusement qu'elle n'entraîne pas tous ses enfants avec elle. Merci pour Ginny, je n'ai pas voulu faire d'elle un personnage négatif. Je ne la mettrais pas en couple avec Harry mais je pense qu'elle a droit aussi à une fin heureuse (même si je plains son futur prétendant avec tous les frères qu'elle a) du coup, je veux surtout la faire grandir. Ne t'en fais pas les confrontations Ron/Hermione vont reprendre lol ! Bientôt, Sirius va devoir s'en mêler ! Merci, Bill est mon Weasley favori avec les jumeaux. Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, effectivement, Molly n'est pas un personnage très positif pour moi. Je n'aime pas sa façon de toujours se mêler des affaires des autres ou encore comment elle rabaisse les jumeaux pour vouloir suivre leur rêve (même parfois les 2 aînés car ils n'ont pas pris de travail au Ministère) donc elle n'est pas franchement sympathique dans cette fic. Du coup oui, le comportement de Ron est un peu plus compréhensible. Merci et les confrontations ne sont pas finies ! Après, c'est vrai que les arguments sont un peu légers des deux côtés. Merci, Bill est mon Weasley favori avec les jumeaux. Il n'y aura, normalement, pas beaucoup d'interaction avec Bill au-delà des vacances sauf changements de dernière minute. Je travaille actuellement sur une autre idée d'histoire où Bill a presque le rôle principal donc on le voit beaucoup plus. Je prends en note ton idée de couple, elle peut être intéressante ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Eanthy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! En effet, les incohérences du livre sont une grosse partie de mon histoire. Merci, je trouve aussi que Dumbledore et Ron ne tournent pas rond ! Enfin qui élèverait un enfant pour s'assurer qu'il soit prêt à mourir au moment opportun ?! (Albus Dumbledore apparemment !) ! Ah merci, Lilian est probablement l'une de mes préférées parmi les OCs que j'ai créé. Ah non, désolée, mais le couple Hermione/Draco ne se fera pas (je l'avais précisé au tout début du sondage) mais je prends en note tes autres idées de couple. Merci. Pour Nathan, ils n'ont que 9 ans d'écart (n'oublie pas qu'Hermione entre à Poudlard l'année de ses 12 ans puisqu'elle est née le 19/09, j'avoue que je n'ai pas franchement développée ce point au début de l'histoire), et il y a beaucoup de fictions qui la mettent avec un personnage parfois beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle. Elle a une plus grande maturité, du coup, elle irait mieux avec quelqu'un qui soit un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Pour Sirius, hors de question que je fasse mourir mon personnage préféré de toute la saga HP ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lopiglou1408 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tes votes, je les prends en compte ! J''espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 12 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley (proposé 5 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 9 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 8 fois) _

_Autre idée de couple proposé : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy _

_le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'à la 4e année ! (peut-être changement : jusqu'au bal de Noël) ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées de couples ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 59 : La finale de quidditch !**

Une heure environ après sa confrontation avec Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, suivi de deux filles et de quatre garçons se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous pour rejoindre le lieu de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la colline, Hermione vit Arthur saluer de la main, un homme qui semblait les attendre, adossé à un arbre. Celui-ci le salua en retour. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Arthur fit les présentations :

« Les enfants, je vous présente Amos Diggory, il travaille au Ministère également et son fils est aussi à Poudlard.

L'homme semblait plutôt jovial, il s'exclama en rigolant :

\- Merlin Arthur ! Ce sont tous les tiens ?

Arthur ria :

\- Non, seuls les rouquins, les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, leur cadet Ron, et Ginny, la dernière de la famille. Tu as ensuite Harry et Hermione.

Le regard d'Amos passa sur la cicatrice du brun avant de dériver sur Hermione. Il écarquilla un instant les yeux en la reconnaissant et la salua d'un signe de tête. Elle répondit au salut. Un garçon, plus âgé, sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir aux côtés de son père qui le présenta :

\- Voici mon fils, Cédric Diggory. Il entre dans sa dernière année à Poufsouffle.

Cédric leur adressa à tous un sourire charmeur et Hermione eut un flash du sourire que son père utilisait pour répondre aux femmes qui flirtaient avec lui. Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit les autres autour du portoloin.

\- Tout le monde est bien en contact avec le portoloin ? Départ dans un… deux… trois…»

Le portoloin s'activa, les emmenant dans un tourbillon au lieu de la finale. Hermione parvint à atterrir normalement, tout comme Cédric, Amos et Arthur. Elle avait un peu de pratique grâce à ses pères. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Harry la remercia d'un sourire alors que Ron, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la fusillait encore du regard. Elle roula des yeux avant de suivre le reste de la famille Weasley. Elle aida Arthur Weasley avec l'argent moldu et il les conduisit vers deux tentes. La plus grande abriterait tous les garçons, Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient déjà sur place. La deuxième, plus petite, serait seulement pour elle et Ginny.

Hermione entra la première dans la tente et sourit en voyant un petit salon et deux rideaux qui fermaient visiblement l'accès aux deux chambres. Chacune choisit une chambre et elles décidèrent ensuite de retourner voir si elles pouvaient donner un coup de main. Arthur réquisitionna Ginny pour l'aider en cuisine et Hermione partit avec Ron et Harry, chercher de l'eau.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, jusqu'à présent à quel point le match était important. L'effervescence qui régnait lui rappelait l'ambiance précédant un match de foot dans le monde moldu. Alors qu'après avoir rempli son bidon d'eau, elle rejoignait les garçons, elle les trouva en compagnie de Seamus Finnegan et d'Olivier Dubois. Dubois n'osait plus trop lui parler depuis leur dispute de l'année dernière et elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Seamus, elle était beaucoup plus proche de Neville. Tous deux la regardèrent un peu étrangement, comme s'ils ne savaient plus comment lui parler. Elle roula des yeux et déclara :

« Je suis toujours la même vous savez, j'ai juste changé de nom ! »

Les deux garçons lui sourirent et la conversation fut moins tendue mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Bill. Certes, elle avait seulement changé de nom. Mais en changeant de nom, elle avait aussi changé de titres. Son titre d'héritière, bientôt de Lady, ne la quitterait jamais. Et elle devrait agir comme telle.

Elle secoua la tête et suivit Ron et Harry pour retourner vers la tente. Elle passa ensuite la fin d'après-midi à discuter avec les frères aînés de Ron. Bill avait pris les mêmes options qu'elle à Poudlard et avait été Préfet-en-chef, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper en le comparant à Percy. Si Bill adorait faire face à de nouveaux mystères et était souvent plongé dans des bouquins, il avait aussi beaucoup d'humour et était un parfait grand-frère, incroyablement protecteur de sa famille. Il avait une attitude générale décontractée, calme mais Hermione avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas quelqu'un à mettre en colère. Charlie était la joie de vivre incarnée. Plein d'humour, Hermione découvrit très vite de qui les jumeaux tenaient leur goût pour les farces. Charlie s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie et avait le physique pour le prouver. Il avait probablement la carrure la plus impressionnante des frères Weasley. Passionné de quidditch, il confia à la jeune sorcière qu'il avait été le capitaine de l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois et que, dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait pu recruter ses frères jumeaux aux postes de batteur. Il avait lui-même joué au poste d'attrapeur et admirait l'agilité de Harry sur son balais. Il la régala ensuite d'anecdotes sur les dragons de sa réserve. Ginny vint les rejoindre au bout d'un moment et Hermione observa, presque attendrie, comment les frères s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place entre eux deux. Bill passa un bras sur ses épaules, l'embrassant sur le front et Charlie prit une main de la benjamine Weasley dans la sienne, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Le soir arriva et avec lui, le match tant attendu. Suivie de Ginny, Hermione marchait derrière les garçons en direction du stade. Jamais elle n'avait un stade aussi bondé. Et Mr. Weasley avait trouvé des places tout en haut des gradins ! Ils avaient une vue incroyable sur tout le stade. Cependant, Hermione eut une mauvaise surprise en jetant un regard au ministre. Celui-ci était en train de saluer la famille Malfoy au complet. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy venaient d'arriver. Lucius échangeait des mots de courtoisie avec le ministre tandis que Draco sitôt qu'il l'aperçut, lui lança un regard froid et haineux. Cependant, Narcissa suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux quand ils tombèrent sur elle. D'un pas sûr, elle s'avança dans sa direction. Hermione cligna des yeux alors que Narcissa inclinait la tête pour la saluer :

« Héritière Black, miss Black-Lupin, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer même si la rencontre n'était pas prévue.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'elle se reprenne :

\- Lady Malfoy, c'est un honneur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partage le sang de ma maison.

La sorcière blonde lui sourit d'un air approbateur et sembla un temps la jauger du regard. Ses yeux devinrent nostalgiques. Hermione en fut surprise et cela dû se voir car Narcissa déclara :

\- Les ressemblances avec vos deux pères sont flagrantes pour quelqu'un qui les a connus à votre âge. J'espère que vous profiterez de ce match. »

Sans rien dire d'autres, elle retourna auprès de sa famille et Hermione la fixa, encore un peu abasourdie. Bill posa une main sur son épaule et elle se tourna vers lui. Il la complimenta :

« Tu t'en es remarquablement bien tirée Hermione. Félicitation.

\- Ce sera toujours comme ça ?

Il émit un petit rire :

\- Cela dépend de la personne à qui tu t'adresses mais oui, majoritairement oui. Notre société est principalement basée sur des traditions ancestrales. Ces traditions sont enseignées aux héritiers et héritières des grandes familles dès leur plus jeune âge. Les Malfoy font partie de ces familles qui ont fait de ces traditions leur vie quotidienne. »

Hermione allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par les acclamations de la foule. Un homme blond habillé comme un joueur de l'équipe des Frelons s'était avancé dans la tribune officielle. Elle le reconnut, Ludo Verpey. Arthur les avait présentés un peu avant. Ludo était celui qui leur avait obtenu les places. Gaiement, il s'approcha de la tribune, pointa sa baguette sur sa gauche, marmonna un sort et sa voix retentit alors dans tout le stade :

**« Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaitez la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !**

Un instant plus tard, les mascottes bulgares firent irruption dans le stade. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant. Des vélanes ! Ses parent lui avaient parlé de ses sorcières ayant du sang de créature dans les veines. Aussitôt, elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur Harry et elle eut bien raison. Son ami était presque sur le point d'enjamber la balustrade. Elle l'atteignit rapidement et le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Harry se tourna vers elle, complètement confus et elle lui expliqua :

\- C'est le charme des vélanes ! Elles sont irrésistibles pour les hommes ! Ne les regarde pas !

Harry suivit son conseil et ferma les yeux mais déjà, les vélanes se mirent sur le côté, laissant la place aux mascottes irlandaises. Hermione les reconnut également. Des farfadets ! Leur or avait la particularité de disparaître après une ou deux heures passées.

**\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir l'équipe nationale de quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici… Dimitrov !**

Hermione regarda donc les joueurs s'élever alors que Verpey annonçait leurs noms :

**\- Ivanona ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeet voici Krum !**

Alors que les sept joueurs rouges s'alignaient, Ludo reprit de plus belle :

**\- Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! Voici Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeet Lynch ! »**

Sept autres joueurs rejoignirent le terrain, eux en vert cette fois. Hermione observa le match, contrairement aux autres, elle ne connaissait pas franchement les règles mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'amuser comme une folle ! L'ambiance du stade était presque euphorique ! Hermione contemplait, les yeux ronds, les joueurs faire des acrobaties aériennes à se rompre le cou ! Elle était sidérée par l'aisance de ses joueurs dans les airs ! C'était juste hallucinant !

Finalement, le match se termina brutalement sur une action stupéfiante de la part des deux attrapeurs. Krum et Lynch avaient soudainement plongé. Lynch s'était écrasé mais pas Krum qui était remonté, le vif en main. À seulement 10 points de la victoire, la Bulgarie perdit tout de même. L'Irlande l'emporta 170 à 160.

Hermione, tout sourire, redescendit des gradins juste à temps pour voir les jumeaux demander leur dû à Ludo Verpey. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à les payer, elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Mr Verpey, faîtes attention. Je crois que vous êtes en train de vous faire avoir. C'est de l'or de farfadet que vous avez. »

Ludo sembla rougir de honte et se corrigea rapidement. Hermione eut la nette impression que l'erreur n'avait pas été involontaire. Et elle en fut encore plus convaincue en voyant les expressions reconnaissantes des jumeaux rouquins. Maintenant, ils n'avaient qu'à dormir et demain, elle retrouverait ses pères. Cependant, la nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 60e chapitre : La nuit des Mangemorts !_

_A bientôt ! _


	63. 60 : la nuit des mangemorts

_Hello ! Voici donc le 60e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est incroyablement encourageant ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et oui, il faut dire qu'elle est bien entourée, deux de ses amies sont issues de familles des 28 Sacrées après tout. Je prends en note tes idées de couple mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir écrire un threesome avec Hermione/Charlie/Bill peut-être une romance avec juste l'un des deux, les deux, ça serait un peu difficile à écrire pour moi. Mais pour avoir lu des fictions avec ce threesome, je pense aussi que ça pourrait être un 'couple' intéressant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier qui est dans son entourage, entre Olivia Fawley et Isla Shafiq (toutes deux issues d'une famille de 28 Sacrées), elle a pu apprendre pas mal de choses. Et oui, il fallait vraiment éviter qu'elle amène la honte sur sa famille, ça aurait été très gênant pour Sirius derrière. Merci, je n'avais pas franchement prévu de l'écrire à la base mais ça ajoute quelque chose au chapitre je trouve. Quant à savoir si elles vont faire alliance, tu auras une partie de ta réponse au chapitre 63. Mais de rien, si tu as des questions ou des remarques, j'accepte avec joie d'y répondre. J'ai deux fictions qui se concentrent un peu sur la famille Weasley, la première a Bill et un autre personnage, que je ne veux pas dévoiler, en tant que personnages principaux et Charlie apparaît rapidement, même s'il reste au rang de personnage secondaire, il est quand même plus présent. Je commencerai à publier cette fiction soit quand je l'aurais terminée, soit quand celle-ci (famille) sera finie. La deuxième fiction que je viens tout juste de commencer se concentre sur toute la famille Weasley - Prewett, Charlie compris donc mais je ne la publierais pas avant un moment, je n'ai que trois chapitres écrits pour l'instant. Yep, je n'ai pas voulu que Ludo Verpey les arnaque alors je me suis débrouillée pour que les jumeaux ne se fassent pas voler leurs économies. Merci. Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture! _

_Manguepassion12 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah, il faut bien que j'arrête le chapitre a un moment ;) ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, j'aime bien écrire ces interactions et il va y en avoir de plus en plus. Ah oui, on ne peut pas dire que ce chapitre manque d'actions ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour tes 11 reviews ! (11 reviews ? Vraiment ? Whoahou !) Je vais tenter d'y répondre au mieux ! Moi aussi il m'arrive de ne pas aller consulter des histoires pendant un moment, ça renforce le plaisir de découvrir plus de chapitres d'un seul coup ! Oui, je te l'accorde, la 'leçon gouvernementale' était compliquée, je suis aussi une littéraire et je peux te dire que je me suis cassée la tête à créer une image du gouvernement. Mais au moins, le plan du gouvernement est fait et je pourrai m'en servir pour d'autres de mes histoires. Je ne compte pas m'en servir énormément et si je dois m'en servir, je tenterais d'être le plus clair possible pour ne pas vous perdre lors des possibles séances du Magenmagot. Merci, Isla est un personnage que j'ai adoré créer. Oui Hermione a du pain sur la planche mais elle a aussi d'incroyables amis et des parents géniaux sur qui elle peut compter ;) ! Merci_, _je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ce chapitre à la base, mais voir Sirius aller à Gringott était intéressant. Merci, j'ai longtemps hésité sur le châtiment de Pétunia mais il a plu à beaucoup de monde ! Et oui, ça y est, Harry est officiellement sous la garde de Sirius ! Joie ! Yep ! Dumby était au courant depuis le début ! Cela sera prouvé au chapitre 64 ! Colère de Sirius plus que justifiée du coup ! Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je vais manier tout ça mais Dumby va payer, ça je te le garantis ! Oui, Harry est un peu long à la détente mais ça viendra ! Et oui, Ron n'est pas apprécié du tout et ça ne va qu'empirer (il va peut-être atteindre le noyau de la terre tant il va descendre ?!) Ron ? Manquer de manières ? Mais bien sûr, il suffit de le voir manger dans les films, je l'ai pas vraiment mentionné ici, j'avais pas envie de m'éterniser sur ses manières de table. Oui enfin, en même temps Ron se met souvent en colère sans raisons, totalement ami toxique, tu as parfaitement raison. Yep chapitre tout simple mais pour Harry qui n'a jamais vraiment eu sa propre chambre ou une famille qui l'aimait, ça signifie le monde ! Pour Mme Weasley, je pense que tu as trouvé ta réponse dans l'un des chapitres suivants. Yep ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione et Harry fâcher éternellement et je pensais qu'il fallait une intervention extérieure, d'où l'intervention de Sirius. Mais ça y est, ils sont réconciliés. Yes, ça m'a aussi surprise quand j'ai écrit les récits des deux premières années. Oui, on peut dire qu'être les gardiens d'Hermione et Harry n'est pas de tout repos et oui encore, Dumby va avoir pas mal de réponses à donner. Ah je ne sais pas encore tout à fait ce que je veux faire, mais il paiera, ça c'est sûr. Merci beaucoup! Non, Hermione ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'embarque, mais c'est ça aussi qui est amusant et rajoute un peu de 'piment' à mon histoire. Merci, c'est vrai que l'idée de la pensine pour le rêve m'est venue un peu sur le coup alors que j'écrivais le chapitre, je ne l'avais pas franchement prévu mais c'était une bonne idée au final. Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment ce que j'essaie de faire, suivre la trame originale en changeant un petit détail par-ci par-là. Contente que ça te plaise :) ! Ah oui, le caractère de Ron est bien expliqué : il suffit de regarder sa mère. Oh je pense que tu n'étais pas la seule mais, si Hermione peut gifler Ron, elle ne peut vraiment pas gifler sa mère mais du coup, effectivement, elle a eu une très bonne réaction. Et oui, Bill est mon Weasley préféré après les jumeaux et c'est vrai aussi qu'avec leurs statuts respectifs et leurs intérêts communs, c'est plus facile de parler ensembles. Pour Molly, je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je pousse le 'bashing', est-ce que je m'arrête à des confrontations ou est-ce que ça ira plus loin ? Bon, ça viendra petit à petit je suppose. Yes, Hermione a été parfaite avec Narcissa et on reverra Narcissa au chapitre 63. Merci, avec la maturité d'Hermione, plus son nouveau statut, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal qu'elle se rapproche des deux aînés et je trouve que leur relation est assez intéressante. Merci, pour moi Ginny est une enfant qui n'a pas vraiment pu grandir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de voler sur un balais, elle était traitée comme une petite princesse, étant la dernière et la seule fille de la famille. Du coup, j'avais envie d'en faire un personnage plus indépendant, plus libre et moins enfermé par sa mère. Merci, je ne voulais pas que les jumeaux se fassent avoir cette fois. Si tu as adoré l'échange Hermione-Ludo, tu vas adorer celui que j'ai écrit avec Hermione et un autre personnage dans ce chapitre ! Ah ton couple rêvé, honnêtement, Hermione a pas mal de prétendants donc ça va être dur de choisir. Je verrais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Whoa, merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Merci à toi, pour toutes les reviews que tu m'écris, elles sont vraiment géniales ! Voici donc la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 12 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Bill Wealsey (proposé 2 fois), Bill/Charlie Weasley (en triade), Fred Wealsey (proposé 5 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 10 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 8 fois) _

_Autre idée de couple proposé : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy _

_Oki, petits changements : le sondage restera ouvert jusqu'au bal de Noël de la 4e année (y a beaucoup de propositions et je ferais peut-être un premier tri avant le bal)! N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couple et à voter pour les nouveaux proposés ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 60 : La nuit des mangemorts**

Hermione se réveilla en entendant des cris et des bruits d'explosion. Elle rejoignit Ginny, réveillée par les mêmes bruits, dans le salon. Les deux sorcières se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Arthur fit soudain irruption dans leur tente, semblant soulagé de les trouver toutes deux réveillées.

« Dépêchez-vous les filles ! Prenez vos baguettes, vos blousons et venez !

Sans rien dire, elles attrapèrent toutes les deux leurs vestes, s'étant déjà saisies de leurs baguettes en entendant les cris, et suivirent Arthur hors de la tente. Tous les garçons étaient déjà réveillés. Mr Weasley leur expliqua :

**\- Apparemment, des fous ont décidé de s'en prendre aux moldus ! On va aider les gens du ****ministère ! Vous, allez vous réfugier dans les bois et restez ensembles ! Je viendrais vous ****chercher quand tout sera terminé ! »**

Sur ces mots, Arthur s'élança après ses trois aînés qui fonçaient droit vers les marcheurs encapuchonnés. La foule paniquée les força à se séparer. Ginny se retrouva avec Fred et Georges et Hermione avec Harry et Ron. Ils coururent se réfugier dans les bois. Là ils attendirent un bon moment, tapis dans l'ombre. Hermione se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir raconter ça à ses pères.

Les bruits de la bataille se turent. Le camping redevint silencieux. Le trio sortit de la forêt, essayant de comprendre un peu ce qui se passait, la bataille semblait terminée. Hermione se retourna en apercevant au loin une silhouette masculine. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Harry avait aussi aperçu l'homme. Celui-ci s'avança dans la clairière, au milieu des tentes dévastées, pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et cria :

**« _Morsmordre ! »_**

Hermione retint une exclamation horrifiée en voyant la marque des ténèbres dont ses parents lui avaient parlé, apparaître dans le ciel. Seul un mangemort pouvait faire apparaître une telle abomination. Le crâne autour duquel s'entourait un serpent semblait presque les narguer. Harry contemplait l'apparition, surpris. Il demanda :

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

\- **C'est la Marque des Ténèbres Harry ! Le signe de Voldemort !**

Il écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des sorciers arrivaient de toute part, leurs baguettes pointées dans leur direction. Il hurla :

\- **BAISSEZ-VOUS !**

Un instant plus tard, des éclairs rouges fusèrent dans leur direction. Les stupéfix les manquèrent de peu. Soudain, une voix qu'Hermione reconnut instantanément s'éleva :

**\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez c'est mon fils !**

Arthur Weasley courut dans leur direction, les prenant tous les trois dans ses bras :

**\- Ron, Harry, Hermione, vous n'avez rien ?**

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, un sorcier du ministère les avait rejoint et Hermione le reconnut aussitôt, sentant la colère monter en elle. Cet homme, c'était Bartemius Croupton. Celui qui avait emprisonné son père sans même lui accorder un procès, celui qui l'avait arrachée des bras de son deuxième père pour la placer dans un orphelinat moldu quand elle n'était qu'un bébé, allant ainsi à l'encontre de ses propres lois ! L'homme demanda sèchement :

**\- Lequel d'entre vous à fait ça ? Lequel d'entre vous a fait apparaître la Marque des ****Ténèbres ?! **

Les deux garçons protestèrent immédiatement mais Hermione vit très bien qu'il ne les croyait pas. Une femme intervint cependant :

**\- Barty, ils sont trop jeunes. Voyons Barty, jamais ils ne seraient capables de…**

Mr Weasley intervint en les questionnant :

\- **D'où est sortie la Marque ?**

Hermione indiqua l'endroit où ils avaient tous les trois, vu un homme lever sa baguette haut dans le ciel pour faire apparaître la sinistre marque.

**\- De là-bas, il y avait quelqu'un derrière les arbres. Il a prononcé l'incantation…**

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, interrompue par Barty Croupton :

\- **Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là-bas ? Vraiment ? Et il a prononcé une incantation, c'est bien ****cela ? Vous me semblez très bien informée sur la façon de faire apparaître la Marque, ****mademoiselle… **

Hermione vit rouge :

\- Miss Black-Lupin, Mr Croupton.

Elle eut un malin plaisir à voir l'homme en face d'elle pâlir à son nom. Elle continua :

\- Vous avez enfermé mon père sans procès pendant 12 ans, vous m'avez arrachée au monde magique, me privant de mon héritage, allant ainsi à l'encontre des lois que vous assuriez appliquer ! Vous m'avez privée de ma famille ! Maintenant vous êtes prêt à accuser la fille de Lord Sirius Black, le Survivant et son ami d'avoir fait apparaître la marque de Voldemort dans le ciel ? Combien de temps encore allez-vous accuser des innocents à la place de VRAIS coupables Mr. Croupton ?

L'homme resta sans voix, la regardant bouche-bée. Hermione le fusillait du regard, sentant ceux, abasourdis, des deux Weasleys et de Harry sur elle. Elle n'allait pas laisser cet homme détruire encore plus de personne. Il avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Mais déjà, Amos Diggory, avec qui ils étaient venus au match, les rejoignait, portant le corps pétrifié d'une elfe de maison. Après un interrogatoire froid, Croupton libéra son elfe et une nouvelle fois, Hermione vit rouge. Elle récupéra contre elle le petit être en larmes et lui murmura :

\- Winky. Si tu le souhaites, rends-toi au cottage des Black. Va voir mes pères et explique-leur la situation. On ne te laissera pas sans famille trop longtemps. »

Elle sourit au regard reconnaissant que lui lança Winky avant de disparaître. Arthur les ramena vers la tente où ils retrouvèrent Ginny et ses frères les plus âgés. Hermione soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessures sévères. Ils purent obtenir quelques heures de sommeil avant qu'Arthur ne les réveille de nouveau pour le départ du portoloin.

Le portoloin les fit atterrir non loin du terrier et Hermione aperçut Molly courir dans leur direction et se jeter dans les bras d'Arthur. Elle fut cependant extrêmement surprise quand elle vit ses pères juste derrière elle. Sirius l'atteignit en premier et la serra, avec Harry, dans ses bras, Remus se joignant à l'étreinte tout de suite après. Molly enlaçait chacun de ses enfants, expliquant que l'attaque des mangemorts avaient fait la une de la Gazette ce matin, faisant paniquer toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas allées voir le match. Ron était en train de raconter comment elle avait répliqué face à Bartémius Croupton. Sirius arqua un sourcil interrogateur et elle expliqua :

« Croupton nous accusait stupidement d'avoir fait apparaître la Marque dans le ciel. Je lui ai simplement fait remarqué, qu'en emprisonnant mon père pendant 12 ans, sans un procès qui aurait prouvé son innocence, et en m'enlevant à ma famille, il avait enfreint les lois mêmes qu'il jurait d'appliquer à la lettre. J'ai fini par lui demander pendant combien de temps il allait continuer à accuser des innocents à la place de vrais coupables. Je l'ai plus vraiment entendu après. Sauf quand il a interrogé son elfe. D'ailleurs, Winky va bien ?

Son père lui sourit fièrement :

\- Elle va bien. Mipsy s'occupe d'elle. C'est elle qui nous a prévenu de tout ce qui se passait. Merlin Hermione ! Ne nous refaites plus jamais une peur pareille tous les deux, c'est compris ?!

Hermione regarda Harry et ils échangèrent un sourire mi-amusé mi-contrit. Alors que les deux maraudeurs relâchèrent les deux plus jeunes, Molly Weasley se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Tu as agi de manière complètement irrespectueuse jeune fille ! On ne parle pas comme tu l'as fait à un membre du Magenmagot ! Encore moins à un employé du ministère tout simplement !

Avant qu'Hermione, outrée, ait pu réagir, son père se plaça devant elle, fusillant la matriarche du regard. Harry, de son côté, contemplait Molly Weasley les yeux écarquillés, absolument stupéfait. Sirius déclara d'un ton ferme :

\- Molly, Hermione est notre fille. Si nous trouvons qu'elle a mal agi, c'est à nous d'en parler avec elle et de décider d'une punition si nécessaire. Là, ce n'est pas le cas. Hermione ne mérite pas d'être punie. Pour avoir osé s'affirmer face à un homme qui était prêt à les accuser d'un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, elle mérite une médaille ! De plus, je dois vous informer que Barty Croupton ne fait plus partie du Magenmagot. Lady Ada Croupton a pris sa place. Molly darda un regard noir sur l'homme en face d'elle et déclara sèchement :

\- De toute façon c'est normal. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que cette gamine montre du respect à ceux qui sont meilleurs qu'elle quand on voit ses parents !

Hermione étouffa une exclamation indignée alors que Ron ricanait derrière sa mère. Harry avait fait un pas de côté, se rapprochant de Remus qui, derrière Sirius, avait resserré son bras sur les épaules de sa fille. Arthur avait dramatiquement pâli mais ce ne fut pas lui qui intervint. Avant que Sirius puisse répondre, Bill s'était placé devant sa mère, sa baguette levée :

\- Lord Black, en tant qu'héritier Prewett, je vous présente toutes mes excuses au nom de ma mère pour les injures totalement déplacées qu'elle a dîtes à votre encontre.

À peine ces paroles prononcées, la baguette de l'aîné des Weasley s'illumina et Bill fixait le Lord face à lui, attendant sa réponse. Le regard d'Hermione allait de Bill à son père. Étant donné que Bill n'était qu'un héritier, son père, en tant que Lord, pouvait parfaitement refuser ses excuses et exiger une compensation de Molly. Compensation qu'elle serait, probablement, incapable de payer. Derrière son aîné, Molly s'offusquait et allait reprendre la parole mais Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Charlie agiter sa baguette. Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la matriarche et la jeune sorcière comprit que le deuxième fils Weasley avait rendu sa mère muette. Une très bonne idée. Bill avait déjà assez à réparer pour les premières insultes de sa mère sans que celle-ci en rajoute une couche. Hermione eut la nette impression de savoir à présent d'où venait le caractère de Ron. Sirius prit une profonde respiration avant de lever à son tour sa baguette et de déclarer :

\- En tant que Lord Black et par respect pour mon filleul et ma fille et héritière, qui ont des liens d'amitié avec plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley, j'accepte les excuses présentées par William Weasley - Prewett, héritier Prewett. À une condition cependant. Les insultes étaient aussi dirigées vers mon héritière. Elle devra également accepter les excuses.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, se détachant de son père, elle se rapprocha du Lord de sa maison. Elle se plaça à côté de Sirius, regardant Bill droit dans les yeux, avant de lever à son tour sa baguette :

\- En tant qu'héritière Black, j'accepte les excuses de William Weasley, héritier Prewett pour les injures de Molly Weasley à mon encontre. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les deux sorciers répétèrent après elle :

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sirius se tourna alors vers sa famille, entraînant sa fille vers Remus et Harry :

\- Allez, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, on a un anniversaire à préparer. »

Harry adressa à son parrain un sourire de reconnaissance alors qu'ils transplanaient tous les quatre au cottage des Black-Lupin.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'œuvre ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 61e chapitre : Quatorzième anniversaire ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	64. 61 : Quatorzième anniversaire

_Hello ! Voici donc le 61e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Un grand, immense, énorme MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste génial et vraiment encourageant ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Yep, Molly n'est pas forcément un personnage positif dans cette fiction, au contraire de ses deux fils aînés heureusement. Yes, contente que le dialogue Hermione-Croupton t'ait plu ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Lia9749 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah, tu sais moi je trouve ça un peu normal, tu as pris le temps de m'écrire toutes ces reviews géniales, je prends donc le temps de toutes les lire et d'y répondre correctement. Merci beaucoup, oui je voulais une confrontation Hermione-Croupton et je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Yes et encore yes ! Molly devrait apprendre à se taire de temps en temps, heureusement qu'elle a des fils capables de l'arrêter quand elle va trop loin. Oui le couple triade Hermione/Bill/Charlie a été proposé et je l'ai par respect pour la personne qui l'a proposé mais je ne ferais pas ce couple parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire une fiction comportant une triade. Peut-être plus tard mais pas pour le moment. Hermione va forcément se rapprocher un peu de Bill, au moins parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des héritiers, même s'ils ne se verront pas souvent au final. C'est aussi ce que je pense, Hermione a besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé qu'elle pour que le couple fonctionne ou alors quelqu'un ayant la même maturité qu'elle. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Yep, Molly va devoir apprendre à se calmer un peu ou quelqu'un finira par la forcer à se calmer. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais pousser le bashing en ce qui la concerne mais je ne pense pas que je vais la laisser sortir indemne. Yes, heureusement que Bill ainsi que Charlie étaient là, on n'insulte pas un Lord impunément. Oui, Harry va commencer à réfléchir un peu plus aux actions de certains Weasley mais ça n'est pas encore pour tout de suite malheureusement. Merci, contente que les répliques d'Hermione t'aient plu. Merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci de comprendre ça, si je pense être à l'aise pour écrire un couple à deux, je pense que je pourrais avoir du mal à écrire un triade. Je prends donc en compte ton vote ! Yep, c'est sûr que Molly détesterait avoir Hermione comme belle-fille. Merci, je les mets par ci par là parce qu'au final, je suis l'histoire de base donc il y a forcément des passages des livres ou des films qui s'incrusteront. Je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan de Molly et je trouve que, parfois, dans l'œuvre originale, les Weasley sont présentés comme une sorte de famille idéale alors qu'il y a pas mal de problèmes dans cette famille. Si __vengeance il y a, elle viendra probablement plus de Sirius, Hermione va pour l'instant préférer oublier. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Yep, c'est clair que Molly devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire, heureusement que ses fils aînés peuvent l'aider à ce sujet (lol) ! Et évidemment, l'anniversaire de Harry sera meilleur que chez les Dursley ! Déjà il sera fêté ! Je te laisse le découvrir en-dessous. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Yes, il était temps que quelqu'un signifie à Molly qu'elle doit parfois se taire ! Bravo Charlie pour avoir été cette personne. Malheureusement, cela n'arrêtera pas Molly (pas encore). Tu as tout à fait raison, elle aurait dut être confiée à Andromeda ou - si celle-ci refusait - à Narcissa. Dans les deux cas, Remus aurait très probablement toujours pu la voir ! En ce qui concerne Harry, effectivement ça va mener à pas mal de questionnement mais pas encore une grande réaction, il ne réagira vraiment à ce comportement que pendant la 4e année. Yes, honnêtement, Sirius aurait pu faire bien pire que ce qu'il a fait, cela prouve juste (une nouvelle fois) qu'il est plus intelligent que Molly. Alors, concernant ta question sur le titre de Bill : tant qu'il n'a pas pris son titre de 'Lord', il est toujours l'héritier Weasley et Prewett, il cumule les deux titres d'héritiers. Lorsque Lord Prewett lui cédera la place, il deviendra alors Lord Prewett. Pourquoi Prewett avant Weasley ? Parce que les Prewett ont un siège au Magenmagot et pas les Weasley. En se présentant en tant qu'héritier Prewett, il annonce subtilement qu'il aura, un jour, une place au Magenmagot. Il se présente ainsi donc parce que les Prewett ont un siège qui n'avait pas d'héritier. A sa naissance, il est donc automatiquement devenu l'héritier Prewett et Weasley mais deviendra, plus tard, Lord Prewett. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question, si ce n'est pas clair ou que tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. Oui Ron se réjouit surtout du fait qu'Hermione se fasse engueuler que ce soit juste ou non. Merci, voici donc la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Yep, ni Molly ni Ron ne seront des personnages positifs dans cette histoire. Oui, oui, oui, la confrontation Directeur/Maraudeurs aura lieu au prochain chapitre. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Dumbledore et certains professeurs sont remis à leurs places. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 12 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley (proposé 4 fois), Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 5 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 8 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 10 fois) _

_autre idée de couples : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy _

_Oki, avec les nouvelles idées de couple, je fais un dernier changement : le sondage restera ouvert jusqu'à la première tâche du tournois. N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour les nouveaux proposés ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 61 : Quatorzième anniversaire**

2 août 1994. Hermione sourit en se levant. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait l'anniversaire de Harry. Le jour de son anniversaire concordait avec le match et il ne l'avait donc pas fêté le jour même. Cependant, Harry fêterait aujourd'hui son premier anniversaire avec sa famille.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione découvrit les décorations – principalement de grandes banderoles – que ses pères avaient mis en place pour le dernier membre de leur famille. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle trouva ses parents attablés. Dad avait une tasse de café fumante devant lui et papa un thé avec le journal :

« Cette histoire d'attaque pendant la Coupe fait la une de tous les journaux. Tout le monde s'inquiète.

Sirius répondit :

\- C'est normal. Ça fait presque quinze ans qu'on n'avait pas revu cette marque.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête, notant sa présence :

\- Hello princesse ! Bien dormi ?

\- À merveille dad ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Sans réponse, Remus poussa l'assiette des toasts vers elle, accompagnée de bacon et d'œufs. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit Harry descendre les escaliers et son ami poussa un cri de surprise en voyant les banderoles. Il entra dans la cuisine, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sirius se leva et alla enlacer son filleul :

\- Joyeux anniversaire pup. »

Harry laissa échapper un son étranglé, comme une sorte de sanglot et Hermione sentit de nouveau la fureur l'envahir concernant le traitement des Dursley sur son ami. Remus rejoignit son compagnon et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils adoptif, le regardant tendrement. Finalement, Hermione se leva également de table et l'entoura de ses bras, lui murmurant un 'joyeux anniversaire' dans l'oreille. Elle put sentir son sourire dans son cou alors qu'il la tenait fort contre lui. La matinée se passa tranquillement, les maraudeurs échangeant des histoires avec les plus jeunes.

Puis, l'après-midi, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Harry avait simplement demandé à ce que les Weasley soient là. Malheureusement, les trois aînés, Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient repartis travailler, n'ayant pas pu rester plus longtemps. Mais Fred, George, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Hermione avait aussi invité quelques uns de ses amis pour ne pas être seulement entourée de Weasley et pouvoir, peut-être, les présenter à Harry. Mais ses amis étaient aussi en vacances et seulement les jumeaux, Kyle, Olivia et Isla avaient pu venir. Lilian était en voyage à l'étranger avec ses parents, Lisa avait déjà une fête de prévu de son côté et Luna était partie accompagner l'expédition mené par son père à la recherche de créatures extraordinaires.

Tout le monde s'installa dans l'immense salon, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Remus et Sirius apportent le gâteau, au chocolat bien sûr, avec quatorze bougies fièrement posées dessus. Harry eut presque les larmes aux yeux quand tout le monde se mit à chanter 'joyeux anniversaire'. Harry souffla ses bougies d'anniversaire pour la première fois. Tout le monde applaudit alors que la flamme des bougies s'éteignaient.

Plusieurs paquets cadeaux furent déposés devant lui et Harry écarquilla encore une fois les yeux. Il en prit un éclata de rire devant tout le matériel de farces et attrapes offert, sans aucun doute, par les jumeaux. Le cadeau suivant fut celui de Ron. Il avait offert à Harry un livre récapitulant les différentes équipes de quidditch à travers le monde. Harry le remercia et ouvrit le cadeau de la benjamine des Weasley. Ginny lui avait offert un livre sur l'origine de la magie et Hermione sourit, sachant que c'était la passion actuelle de la rouquine. Il ne restait que deux cadeaux et Hermione sourit en voyant Harry prendre le sien en premier. Harry découvrit un kit complet d'entretien pour balais. Il eut un sourire éclatant et vint enlacer sa meilleure amie.

Le dernier cadeau cependant fut celui qui toucha le plus l'adolescent. En ouvrant le papier doré Harry découvrit plusieurs albums et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier album. Il releva la tête en voyant Sirius et Remus s'approcher. Sirius déclara doucement :

« Ce sont les albums de nos années à Poudlard. De la première à la dernière année et même après. Il y a des photos de la grossesse de Lily et de ton arrivée parmi nous. Nos sept années de Poudlard sont photographiées dans ces albums et chaque photo cache une histoire qu'on se fera un plaisir de te raconter. »

Harry enlaça son parrain, pleurant contre son épaule. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adultes laissèrent les enfants entre eux, ils avaient quelque chose de plutôt important à faire. Les amis se réunirent donc entre eux. Hermione laissa les Weasley avec Harry au salon et monta dans sa chambre avec ses cinq amis dans sa chambre, leur faisant découvrir sa maison au passage. Elle parla beaucoup politique avec Isla et Olivia qui étaient toutes deux issues de familles des 28 Sacrées. Cependant, si Isla était l'héritière de sa famille en tant que fille unique, pour les Fawley, Nathan, le frère aîné d'Olivia, avait déjà pris ses fonctions au Magenmagot. Isla lui demanda :

« Au fait, est-ce que ton père a prévu une rencontre avec les autres membres de la famille Black ?

Hermione acquiesça :

\- Oui. Elle est prévue pour la fin de la semaine. De ce que j'ai trouvé, il y aura la famille Tonks, Andromeda et Ted Tonks, peut-être avec leur fille. Andromeda était une Black avant de se marier et elle a été déshéritée car Ted Tonks est un né-moldu. Sa famille n'approuvait pas. Ensuite, il y aura, bien sûr, les Malfoy, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Je ne sais pas si Draco sera là ou pas.

Isla lui adressa un sourire encourageant :

\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Lord Black sera là, en tant que chef de famille, il a le devoir d'être présent. Tu es sa fille et sa seule héritière. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

\- Je le sais bien. »

La discussion tourna ensuite sur des sujets un peu plus légers, les vacances, la future rentrée, etc. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione redescendit en cuisine pour prendre des boissons et quelques bonbons lorsqu'elle croisa Ron. Elle entendait les discussions mais elles semblaient plus éloignées et Hermione comprit que Harry avait dû les emmener dans le jardin. Elle fit un sourire poli au rouquin avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour prendre ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir, une bouteille de limonade.

Ron rompit le silence avec, encore une fois, un commentaire totalement inapproprié :

« Pourquoi as-tu invité une serpentard ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, arquant un sourcil :

\- Non pas que ça te regarde mais Isla se trouve être une de mes amies. Je l'ai invitée pour ça.

\- C'est une serpentard ! Tu ne devrais pas l'inviter !

\- Je pense être encore libre d'inviter qui je veux chez moi Ronald.

Le rouquin rougit de fureur et Hermione fronça les sourcils quand il clama :

\- Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! C'est une serpentard !

\- Je dois vraiment te rappeler notre dernière dispute dans la salle commune ? Rappelle-moi la maison de Pettigrew, le mangemort qui a vendu les Potter à Voldemort ? Et encore une fois, je te rappelle que tu es chez moi. J'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux _chez moi_.

\- Évidemment ! Tu veux jouer à la fille super riche qui se croit meilleure que les autres ! En vérité tu n'es pas leur fille ! Tu ne peux pas être leur fille ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote dont ils ont eu pitié !

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc avant qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle et répliquer :

\- Je pense que tu devrais demander l'avis de ton frère avant d'oser insinuer que les gobelins mentent. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter les stupidités d'un gamin qui se laisse guider par des préjugés débiles ! »

Elle le poussa hors de son chemin et regagna sa chambre, brandissant les bonbons comme un trophée pour ses amis qui l'applaudirent joyeusement. Elle n'allait pas laisser Ronald – stupide – Weasley lui gâcher la journée !

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la confrontation tant attendue : Un directeur face à des parents furieux ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	65. 62 : un directeur et parents furieux !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 62e chapitre et, avec lui, la confrontation Maraudeurs/Dumbledore ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
_

_Je remercie infiniment tous ceux et toutes qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est hyper encourageant ! _

_Now, réponses aux reviews :_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Ron est vraiment un personnage détestable dans cette histoire et ça ne va pas s'améliorer. Yep, j'ai pris en compte ton vote et je dois dire, au vu des votes, que Bill est vraiment populaire, n'étant apparu qu'au chapitre 58 et ayant déjà 5 voix. Merci, il me faut quand même un chapitre calme de temps en temps. Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Anujen666 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait super plaisir ! Je prends en note tes votes ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, contente que mes explications aient été assez claires. Par contre non, la famille Prewett est une famille patriarcale, empêchant Molly d'hériter du titre de Lady Prewett, le chef de famille est Lord Artair Prewett (un OC que j'ai créé), il n'apparaît que dans le schéma du Magenmagot (chap. 52) mais on le verra très probablement plus tard. Oui, Ron est un crétin fini mais Hermione arrivera toujours à lui clouer le bec ! Pour ses amis, je te les donne redonne rapidement ici et je t'enverrai un MP dans la journée avec la liste sans problème : Liam et Lauren O'Connor, Lilian Hall = Poufsouffle, vont entrer en 4e année (comme Hermione) / Olivia Fawley, Kyle Byrn et Lisa Turpin = Serdaigle, vont entrer en 4e année + Luna (Serdaigle, va entrer en 3e année) / Isla Shafiq = Serpentard va entrer en 4e / Harry, Neville et Ginny = Gryffondor (vont entrer en 4e et 3e année). Tu peux aussi retrouver leurs noms au chapitre 5, je t'envoie la liste juste après. Merci, pour les Dursley, je ne sais pas encore, peut-être que je prévoirai un procès qui sait ? Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait plaisir et est encourageante ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Padfoot624 : Hello ! Thanks for your review ! Thank you so much, if you have any question, feel free to ask ;) ! Thank you, I'm pleased that you love my characters I love them too ! Alright, I take your vote into account ! Yes, he will appear later but well, I can't exactly remove him from the story (lol!) ! Alright, thank you so very much. I'm French, so I may have made mistakes while answering you. Thank you ! Now, this is the new chapter ! I hope you will enoy it ! Good reading !_

_Karine : Hello ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Whoa ! Merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Oki, je prends en note tes votes ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Ah ! La fameuse confrontation ! La voici donc ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture!_

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule personne qui a envie de gifler Ron (lol!) ! Oh la jalousie (ou est-ce la haine?) peut faire dire n'importe quoi ! Oui, je travaille dessus parce que Harry va lui tourner le dos pendant un bon moment durant cette quatrième année. La confrontation ? Mais la voici la voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Georges Weasley, Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 14 fois) _

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Bill Weasley (proposé 5 fois), Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 10 fois) _

_Autre idée de couple : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy _

_Le sondage reste ouvert jusqu'à la première tâche du tournois des trois sorciers ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 62 : Un directeur face à des parents furieux !**

Sirius et Remus marchaient rapidement en direction du château de Poudlard. Ils avaient laissé les enfants à la maison en train de célébrer l'anniversaire de Harry puisque Dumbledore avait accepté un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui. Sirius avait en poche la liste qu'il avait écrite pendant le récit des aventures de sa fille et de son filleul durant leurs trois années à Poudlard. Le directeur allait devoir leur donner de nombreuses explications.

La gargouille pivota pour eux avant même qu'ils aient pu donner le mot de passe, Dumbledore lui avait probablement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, indiqué qu'il les attendait. Les deux maraudeurs montèrent rapidement dans le bureau directorial et firent face au directeur de Poudlard ainsi qu'aux directeurs et directrices des quatre maisons. Mme Pomfresh était là également. Sirius et Remus s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils, face au directeur. Mcgonagall, Chourave et Pomfresh étaient assises sur un divan, Flitwick était installé dans un autre fauteuil et Rogue se tenait debout à côté de son collègue, directeur de Serdaigle. Dumbledore demanda poliment :

« Vous avez demandé à nous voir messieurs ?

\- Oui Dumbledore. Il y a quelques points que nous voudrions éclairer concernant les trois dernières années de notre fille et filleul à Poudlard.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement mais ne fit pas de commentaires pour l'instant. Sirius continua sans prendre en compte la réaction du maître des potions.

\- Quels points ?

\- Par exemple, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi c'est Hagrid qui est allé chercher Harry chez les Dursley et l'a introduit au monde magique ?!

Minerva hoqueta :

\- Vous avez envoyé Hagrid ?! Vous m'avez dit que vous y étiez allé vous-même !

\- C'était mon objectif mais j'ai été appelé par le ministère au dernier moment. De plus, les lettres n'obtenaient pas de réponses, j'ai pensé que Hagrid saurait les intimider.

Remus répliqua :

\- Peut-être que les lettres devraient être contrôlées, vous vous seriez alors rendu compte que celle de Harry indiquait 'le placard sous l'escalier'.

Des exclamations de stupeur résonnèrent un instant dans le bureau avant que Sirius reprenne :

\- De plus, Hagrid est peut-être intimidant mais il ne connaît pas le monde sorcier comme Harry aurait dut le connaître. Il ne se mêle pas de politique. Harry est le dernier Potter, il deviendra un Lord à ses quinze, il aurait dut y être préparé et Hagrid n'était certainement pas la bonne personne pour ça ! Harry ne sait rien de son héritage ! Pourquoi cela Dumbledore ?!

\- Je comptais aborder le sujet avec Harry durant sa quatrième année. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de s'habituer un peu à ce nouveau monde.

\- Les héritiers et héritières des grandes familles sont formés aux coutumes de notre monde dès leur plus jeune âge ! Le résultat aurait pu être catastrophique pour Harry ! Sans même penser à tout ça, Hagrid n'a même pas indiqué à Harry comment trouver la plateforme 93/4 sans les Weasley, il n'aurait même pas trouvé le Poudlard Express !

Dumbledore semblait avoir légèrement pâlit et Minerva intervint :

\- Je peux vous assurer que les lettres seront maintenant contrôlées avant d'être envoyées pour éviter que ce genre de situation se répète.

Sirius hocha sèchement la tête. Dumbledore demanda calmement :

\- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

\- Oh oui Dumbledore, malheureusement pour vous, la liste est longue. Je reviens à un point qui m'a intrigué : pourquoi aviez-vous sa clé de Gringott ?

Le directeur cligna des yeux :

\- J'étais son tuteur magique avant votre libération.

\- Vous avez donc totalement ignoré le testament de James et Lily ?

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius put voir Rogue tressaillir à la mention de son amie décédée mais il n'eut aucune autre réaction.

\- Alice Londubat ou Andromeda Tonks aurait dut devenir les gardiens de Harry à leurs morts et si j'étais incapable de le prendre en charge. Ça inclut les clés de son coffre. Je peux vous assurer que les gobelins sont en train de passer les finances des Potter au peigne fin en remontant jusqu'en 1981. S'il y a une seule incohérence, je prendrais des mesures radicales Dumbledore. De plus, Harry m'a dit que vous aviez la cape de son père et que vous l'aviez gardée pour vous depuis sa mort. C'est un héritage familial Dumbledore, je suis conscient que vous l'ayez rendu à Harry mais le seul fait qu'elle ait été en votre possession après la mort de James peut constituer un vol. Elle aurait dut être immédiatement remise dans le coffre des Potter et seul l'héritier aurait dut l'avoir en sa possession.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment d'où vient toute cette méfiance à mon égard Sirius.

\- C'est Lord Black pour vous et elle vient du fait que vous m'avez laissé enfermer à Azkaban pendant douze ans malgré le fait que vous étiez conscient de mon innocence ! Le véritable gardien du secret était mentionné dans le testament de James et Lily. Vous avez assisté à la création de ce testament en tant que témoin et n'avez rien fait pour m'aider alors que vous en aviez le pouvoir. Ma méfiance vient aussi du fait que depuis que Harry et Hermione sont entrés à Poudlard, ils ont plus dut s'inquiéter de sauver leurs vies que de leurs résultats scolaires !

Remus avait placé une main sur celle de Sirius pour l'aider à se calmer. Les directeurs des quatre maisons contemplaient Albus avec des expressions horrifiées. Même Rogue semblait troublé par l'attitude du vieux sorcier. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à croire que le directeur avait scellé le testament des Potter sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Remus demanda alors :

\- J'ai une question en tête depuis qu'Hermione et Harry nous ont raconté leurs premières années…Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de cacher la pierre philosophale à Poudlard ?!

\- La pierre était parfaitement protégée…

Sirius répliqua froidement :

\- Apparemment pas si bien que ça si trois premières années ont pu dépasser toutes les soi-disant épreuves mises en place !

\- Les élèves avaient été avertis.

\- Avertis ? Avertis ?! Bon sang mais vous avez enseigné aux maraudeurs ! Avec un avertissement comme le votre, James et moi n'aurions même pas défait nos valises avant d'aller voir le couloir en question ! Vous pensiez vraiment que des étudiants allaient vous écouter aussi simplement ?! Il existe des barrières pour repousser les personnes indésirables dans un lieu. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mis en place un sort de ce genre ? Mieux pourquoi n'avez-vous pas caché la pierre ailleurs ? Dans votre bureau par exemple ?!

\- Mon bureau aurait été trop évident.

\- Eh bien vous auriez dut trouver une autre place et ne pas mettre la vie des élèves qui vous sont confiés en danger ! En parlant de ça, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment est-il possible qu'un troll ait pu pénétrer dans le château sans que vous en soyez avertis ? Il y a des barrières protectrices autour de Poudlard pour empêcher ce genre de situation !

\- Quirrell était possédé par Voldemort. Il a trafiqué les barrières pour que je ne sois pas prévenu.

\- Vous soupçonniez déjà Quirrell ?

\- Je n'avais que des soupçons Remus, aucune preuve.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir cru quand il a dit que le troll était dans les cachots ? Pourquoi avoir ordonné aux élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes sachant qu'un troll se promenait dans Poudlard et sachant que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouve dans les cachots ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir enfermés dans la grande salle et avoir scellé la porte ?

\- J'ai agi de la meilleure façon. J'aurais peut-être dut agi autrement mais c'est ainsi. C'est passé à présent.

\- En effet, et vous avez de la chance que personne en dehors de ce château n'ait jamais eu vent de l'intrusion d'un troll. Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il vous a pris de cacher la pierre derrière de si piètres défenses. Les épreuves ne devaient pas être bien compliquées, trois premières années les ont dépassées après tout.

Dumbledore garda le silence et Sirius enchaîna :

\- Rien à dire ? Dans ce cas passons à autre chose. Les cours. Pour la dernière fois, Rogue, Harry n'est pas James ! Nous avons été des véritables salauds avec toi pendant nos années à Poudlard, je m'en rends compte maintenant mais il serait peut-être temps que tu agisses en adulte ! Et t'en prendre au fils de ton harceleur d'école n'est pas agir en adulte ! Si Harry est le fils de James, il est aussi celui de Lily et je tiens à te rappeler que c'est parce que tu es allé cafter cette putain de prophétie à ton maître que Harry n'a jamais connu ses parents ! Dans une école moldue tu aurais été renvoyé après le premier cours alors maintenant tu vas surveiller ton traitement de mon filleul et de ma fille parce que si ça ne change pas, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisses plus remettre les pieds dans une salle de classe !

Rogue garda un visage impassible mais à l'intérieur, son tourbillon d'émotions devenait presque incontrôlable. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier son rôle dans la mort de sa meilleure amie. Les paroles de son ancien Némésis étaient vraies et il le savait pertinemment.

Mcgonagall se tourna vers son collègue, semblant outragée mais Sirius l'arrêta dans son désir de réprimander le maître de potions :

\- Il n'est pas le seul qui doit se rappeler que Harry n'est pas James.

Minerva se tourna vers lui, une expression confuse sur le visage avant que Remus lui rappelle :

\- 150 points Minnie ? 150 points pour être surpris hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu ? Même en étant à quatre maraudeurs dans les mêmes conditions, le pire qu'on ait jamais perdu est 80 points.

L'animagus chat baissa la tête, honteuse et ne dit plus rien. Remus continua :

\- Et la retenue ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que Hagrid a fait faire à quatre premières années ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais Remus s'en chargea :

\- Il les a accompagnés dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit, pour trouver ce qui tuait les licornes.

Flitwick retint une exclamation étouffée :

\- Ce n'est pas une tâche pour des premières années ! Pas même pour des septièmes années au passage !

Sirius acquiesça :

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand Hermione m'en a parlé. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ferais en sorte que les retenues soient approuvées par les trois autres directeurs des quatre maisons à l'avenir. Les quatre si c'est un autre professeur qui donne une retenue.

Flitwick cligna des yeux :

\- Pardonnez-moi Lord Black mais que voulez-vous dire par 'je ferais en sorte' ?

Sirius eut un sourire féroce alors qu'il regardait Dumbledore :

\- En tant que Black… j'ai une place d'office dans le conseil d'administration de cette école. Une place que j'occuperais dès la rentrée. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour faire de cette école ce qu'elle est sensée être, une école et non pas un lieu où les élèves sont en danger constamment !

Sirius prit un malin plaisir à voir les visages de Dumbledore et Rogue se vider lentement du peu de couleurs qu'il leur restait. Il reprit alors :

\- Comme par exemple… la communication entre les parents et l'école. Encore quelque chose qui m'interpelle mais comment n'avez-vous pas envisagé de fermer l'école dès la première pétrification ? Attendiez-vous qu'il y ait un mort comme la première fois ?

Mme Pomfresh sembla étouffer un sanglot et murmura :

\- J'ai tenté de prévenir les parents. Mais le directeur me disait que ça ne ferait que provoquer la panique !

\- Il y a une grande marge entre provoquer la panique et prévenir d'un danger. Si vous aviez renvoyé les élèves chez eux, il aurait fallu moins de deux jours à Molly Weasley pour trouver le journal de la benjamine. Vous auriez pu éviter bien d'autres attaques. Je me suis renseigné auprès des familles. Pas une d'entre elle n'a été informée que leur enfant avait été pétrifié. Colin Crivey a été pétrifié pendant plus de six mois, presque toute l'année en fait. Justin Finch-Fletchey a été pétrifié pendant plus d'un trimestre et Pénélope Deauclaire et Hermione pendant plus d'un mois. Pas un seul membre de leurs familles n'a été prévenu de leur condition.

\- Je ne voulais pas créer la panique.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il y a une grande marge entre provoquer la panique et prévenir d'un danger. Comment se fait-il qu'une élève de deuxième année découvre par elle-même ce qu'est le monstre et comment il se déplace alors qu'une équipe de sorciers et sorcières compétents en sont incapables ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que les élèves devraient devenir profs.

Sa dernière remarque créa des sourires sur les lèvres de Pomfresh, Flitwick et Chourave. Sirius termina :

\- Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres problèmes que j'envisage actuellement mais je les soumettrais au conseil d'administration. Je pense par exemple, aux balais de l'école. S'ils envoient valser un première année, il serait peut-être temps de penser à les changer. Je pense aussi au professeur d'étude de moldus qui persiste à dire qu'un frigo est un objet de torture utilisé contre les criminels ou que le principe de la météo est utilisée pour repérer des extra-terrestres. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que ce soit un né-moldu et non pas un sang-pur qui gère cette classe. J'ai encore d'autres idées mais elles viendront au prochain conseil. Mais prenez bien conscience de mes mots Dumbledore, un seul faux pas et je m'assurerais personnellement que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous approcher de mon filleul et de ma fille. La balle est dans votre camp directeur, assurez-vous qu'il y ait des changements, ou je prendrais ces changements en charge moi-même. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sirius et Remus sortirent du bureau directorial, laissant une équipe professorale sidérée et avec beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 63e chapitre : La Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black !_

_A bientôt ! _


	66. 63 : La Maison des Black

_Hello ! Je poste un peu en avance car je ne serais pas dispo ce week-end ! Voici donc le 63e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Un grand MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent on histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste génial et hyper encourageant et je ne me lasserai jamais de le dire ! Merci ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Anne-chasouslik : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius ne va pas en rester là, plus la 4e année avancera, plus il sera incisif. Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Pteaset : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ça c'est clair mais il n'a dit que la vérité, dommage qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'entendre ! Lucius apparaît dans ce chapitre, je pense que ses actions pourront en dire long sur sa relation future avec Sirius ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Misatelle : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Il fallait bien qu'ils entendent leurs erreurs à un moment ou à un autre. Yes et yes, Sirius va pouvoir changer pas mal de choses. Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça étrange voire inacceptable. Je veux dire, les parents ont le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à leur enfant, même s'ils ne sont pas exactement du même monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Yep, Remus et Sirius pointent tout ce qui ne va pas et encore, ils laissent pas mal de côté quand même ! Eh bien oui, Sirius a eu ses torts étant élève mais il a grandi, ce que Rogue a, malheureusement, refusé de faire en ce qui concerne le fils de James Potter. Quant à savoir si la leçon des maraudeurs portera ses fruits, seule la suite pourra le dire ! Oui, franchement, la punition était un peu exagérée surtout que Mcgonagall n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement. Elle a juste surpris des élèves hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Ah Sirius prépare pas mal de changements à Poudlard et certains d'entre eux seront expliqués au chapitre 65. Eh bien oui, Dumbledore s'étant autoproclamé gardien magique de Harry ça aurait dut être à lui de s'assurer que Harry avait toutes les clés pour prendre son titre d'héritier Potter (voire même de Lord) à ses 15 ans et ensuite désigner un régent. Yep on peut dire que Dumbledore a fait pas mal d'erreurs. Le testament sera lu dans le prochain chapitre. Ah ça serait bien s'il pouvait simplement prendre sa retraite mais j'ai encore besoin de lui en tant que directeur (malheureusement). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que cette confrontation t'ait plu ! Mais le voici le prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Polskabi : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je crois que tout le monde a envie de gifler au moins un des deux (si ce n'est les deux). Ron, on peut dire ça effectivement pour son caractère mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Oui Molly est pire, elle est adulte pourtant elle laisse des préjugés l'emporter et effectivement, son attitude ne la rend pas si différente de certains mangemorts. Yes, il me fallait une relation frère-sœur entre ces deux-là, pour ça il fallait qu'ils se réconcilient. Merci ! Contente que la confrontation t'ait plu ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Henrismh : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Ah mais il faut bien que les chapitres s'arrêtent quelque part. Le popcorn était bon ;) ? Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Métamorphe : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, je prends en compte tes votes ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Yep, Sirius l'a un peu (beaucoup ?) rendu muet. Sirius dans le conseil ? Ça va chauffer ! Sirius directeur ? Houlà ! Pas sûre que Poudlard s'en remette ! Mais la voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Eanthy : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whouah ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Yes Dumbledore parle plus qu'il agit et on s'en rend enfin compte et les profs aussi apparemment ! Merci ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'entends tes critiques et je vais tenter d'y répondre au mieux. Pour ce qui est des points par Mcgonagall, on voit qu'il y a un problème. Elle ne devrait pas privilégier des élèves (aucun des profs ne le devrait) et honnêtement, je trouve que 150 points c'est trop pour une simple escapade dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu (elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec le dragon). En effet, Sirius a été bien trop légèrement puni par rapport à ce qu'il a fait à l'époque. De même pour le harcèlement mais ça prouve bien qu'il y a un problème à Poudlard. Quel prof voit un tel harcèlement (les maraudeurs n'étaient pas spécialement discrets) et ne fait rien pour l'arrêter ? Ce n'est pas franchement un comportement professionnel, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est du favoritisme, c'est de la négligence pour les deux 'camps'. D'un côté, les professeurs 'favorisent' les maraudeurs, ce faisant, ils ne leur apprennent pas les limites entre farce et harcèlement alors qu'ils sont là pour ça. Les maraudeurs faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient simplement parce que ça les amusait, exactement comme les mangemorts même si les cibles étaient différentes. Tout ça montre qu'il y a un problème à Poudlard. Les professeurs sont sensés montrer un exemple et ils ne l'ont pas fait, laissant des élèves penser que c'était ok de harceler constamment quelqu'un et de l'envoyer_ _presque à sa mort. Peut-être que les maraudeurs auraient dut perdre 150 points mais comme ça n'a pas été le cas, Mcgonagall donne plus l'impression de vouloir décourager Harry à suivre les pas de son père et ce n'est pas franchement un bon exemple, elle juge un élève sur ce qu'a fait son père. Là où James aurait probablement été en train de préparer une farce, Harry enfreignait le règlement pour aider un ami. Il y a quand même une grosse différence. Mais en ne s'attardant pas pour décider de la punition, Minerva donne l'impression de vouloir empêcher Harry de devenir comme James. Pour Dumbledore, oui c'est un lapsus volontaire, après tout, il se croit au-dessus de tout. Ça va lui faire un peu mal quand il se rendra compte que ce n'est pas le cas.  
__Concernant le statut du prof d'étude des moldus. Peut-être n'aurais-je effectivement, pas dut le mettre. Il aurait pu être sang-mêlé et n'avoir jamais connu le monde moldu. Néanmoins, le fait reste qu'il est un très mauvais professeur, sans penser, tu as raison, à son statut de sang. Après tout, Lockhart était un sang-mêlé et il était à Serdaigle et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était très intelligent. __Alors, pour ce qui est de la position de Sirius au conseil d'administration, il n'y est pas admis simplement parce qu'il est un Black. C'est vrai que c'est ce que j'ai voulu laisser sous-entendre. Mais Sirius, en tant que Black, a une relation familiale (lointaine mais présente) avec la famille Gaunt, ainsi, il est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. C'est cette raison première qui lui donne une place au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Ensuite, il ne sera membre de ce conseil que jusqu'à la fin des études de Harry et Hermione. Un parent est membre du conseil tant que leur enfant est à Poudlard. Les autres parents - s'il n'y a pas de descendants des fondateurs qui sont automatiquement admis de par ce lien de parenté - sont acceptés en tant que membre du conseil par vote effectivement. Le conseil d'administration sera un peu plus expliqué au chapitre 65. Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout, si tu as d'autres critiques, il t'est tout à fait possible de m'en faire part. Tant que tu n'insultes pas mon histoire, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je refuse d'écouter tes critiques. Tout le monde peut avoir un avis différent et le dialogue est ce qui peut faire avancer pas mal de choses ;). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Yep, on peut dire que Sirius les a rendu un peu muets sur le coup ;) ! Merci, le prochain chapitre est juste en-dessous ! Pour la relation Hermione/Draco/Harry, je ne suis pas encore sûre mais oui, elle pourrait bien évoluer. Whoa, tu as pleins d'idées de couples super intéressantes ! Merci ! Quant à tes questions sur Neville, oui, il va apparaître un peu plus puisqu'il est, après tout, l'héritier d'une famille des 28 Sacrées. Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione entrera dans ce monde, il sera là également. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : George Weasley, Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 15 fois)  
_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Bill Weasley (proposé 5 fois), Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois)_

_autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley _

_le sondage reste ouvert jusqu'à la première tâche du tournois des trois sorciers ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 63 : La Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black**

Hermione observait son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle portait une robe bleu indigo aux longues manches blanches. La robe n'avait pas beaucoup de décolleté mais c'était bien ainsi. Des perles colorées pendaient de ses oreilles et un médaillon portant les armoiries des Black pendait à son cou. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une coiffure un peu compliquée dans l'espoir de dompter les quelques mèches folles qu'elle avait. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle allait rencontrer la Très Noble et Très Ancienne famille des Black. Les membres qui avaient directement du sang Black dans les veines en tout cas. Harry était parti au Terrier pour la journée mais ses deux pères seraient là. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et se retourna pour voir son père dans ses plus beaux habits d'apparat, sa bague de chef de famille au doigt, dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Il la regarda de haut en bas, un sourire fier se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

« Tu es magnifique princesse. Prête à faire ton premier pas dans la société des grandes familles ? »

La jeune fille sourit, heureuse, et rejoignit son père. Ensembles, ils passèrent dans le salon. Remus s'y trouvait et il se leva pour les embrasser à leur arrivée. Il complimenta la tenue de sa fille et fit jurer à son compagnon de prendre soin d'elle. En tant que loup-garou, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas assister aux évènements aussi formels que la rencontre de la famille Black. Sirius acquiesça et s'approcha de la cheminée du salon :

« Manoir Black, toujours pur. »

Hermione le suivit en répétant les mots, sa destination et la devise de sa famille. Elle arriva dans un salon où il était clair que le ménage venait d'être fait. Les meubles semblaient presque briller de propreté. Les murs étaient gris, les lustres, une véritable preuve de richesse, avaient été modifiés. Sirius leur avait enlevé les figurines de serpents. Le salon était en fait dans des tons neutres. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se dirigea vers la tapisserie qui occupait l'un des murs du grand salon. Elle repéra les trous de la tapisserie qui désignaient les personnes ayant été reniées par la famille. Alphard Black, Andromeda Black, elle vit son père également mais Sirius n'avait jamais été renié par son grand-père. Le fait qu'il soit effacé de la tapisserie avait empêché l'apparition de Remus et sa propre apparition sur la tapisserie familiale lors de sa naissance. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se plonger complètement dans ses pensées car la sonnette retentit mais ni elle ni son père ne bougèrent. Ils savaient tous deux que l'elfe de maison serait capable de les recevoir. Le manoir était au 12 Square Grimmaurd et caché par toutes les barrières protectrices auxquelles la famille Black pouvait penser. Depuis son innocence prouvée, Sirius avait travaillé dur avec Kreattur, l'elfe lié à ce manoir, pour rendre de nouveau l'endroit habitable. Il s'était aussi débarrassé de pleins d'objets respirant la magie même s'il était certain que Kreattur en avait encore caché pas mal.

Kreattur arriva dans la pièce, suivi par un couple qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu et elle sut donc qu'il s'agissait de Ted et Andromeda Tonks. Elle prit un instant pour les regarder. Ted avait de courts cheveux châtains, des yeux verts et était vêtu d'une robe sorcière violette, semblable à celles que portaient les membres du Département de la Justice Magique. Andromeda était une femme magnifique. De la même taille que son mari, de longues boucles brunes descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait une robe pourpre à manches longues qui n'avait quasiment pas de décolleté. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur son cousin et quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put identifier apparut dans son regard. Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle tendait sa main :

« Andromeda Tonks, fille de la Maison Black. Cela fait longtemps.

Il embrassa la main tendue et elle répondit :

\- Sirius Black, Lord Black. Cela fait bien trop longtemps cher cousin. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent ensuite une poignée de main avant que le couple aille s'installer dans l'un des canapés. Comme il était de coutume, Hermione ne devait entamer aucune conversation avant la présentation de son père. Elle sentit cependant le regard de la sorcière sur elle, sachant que Andromeda devait tenter de la juger. Mais Hermione n'était rien sinon une élève assidue. Entre Olivia, Isla et son père, elle avait eu de nombreux cours sur l'étiquette en société et avait rapidement maîtrisé les règles du monde dans lequel elle était née.

Une deuxième sonnerie et de nouveau, Kreattur conduit le couple dans le salon. Les derniers arrivants, Hermione les connaissait. Elle partageait les classes de leur fils. Devant elle, le couple Malfoy se tenait fièrement, un air indéchiffrable placardé sur leurs visages. Lucius Malfoy pinça légèrement les lèvres en voyant Andromeda Tonks et son époux assis sur l'un des divans. Narcissa, quant à elle, semblait troublée. Rien dans son expression ne laissait paraître son trouble mais ses yeux disaient tout pour qui savait observer. Sirius salua de nouveau les arrivants selon la coutume et, après que les Malfoy eurent pris place, prit la parole :

« Bien. Merci d'avoir répondu présents à mon invitation. Je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre aujourd'hui car des changements pour le moins radicaux ont eu lieu dans la Maison des Black. J'ai officiellement été reconnu Lord Black par le sang.

Il montra sa main où la bague du chef de famille était clairement visible. Lucius Malfoy fronça néanmoins les sourcils :

\- Pardonnez-moi Lord Black mais j'ai été mené à croire que vous aviez été déshérité.

\- Je n'ai jamais été déshérité Lord Malfoy. Ma défunte mère, Walburga Black a bien tenté de le faire mais elle n'a fait que m'effacer de la tapisserie familiale, m'effaçant ainsi de toutes les autres tapisseries où j'aurais pu apparaître. Cependant la famille Black est une famille patriarcale. Aussi fort que ma mère l'eut souhaité, elle n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour me déshériter. À la mort de mon père, Orion Black, mon grand-père, Arcturus Black était toujours en vie et c'est lui qui m'a nommé son héritier.

Le blond salua lentement de la tête, montrant ainsi son accord quant aux paroles du nouveau Lord Black. Sirius reprit :

\- Je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre car j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter et à introduire dans la Maison des Black.

Il se tourna vers elle et Hermione sut que c'était son tour. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement en direction de son père, attirant sur elle les regards des quatre autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Sirius prit sa main et la présenta aux autres :

\- Voici Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin. Ma fille et mon héritière. Elle est née le 19 septembre 1979 et obtiendra donc son titre de Lady Black le 19 septembre prochain, jour où elle fêtera son quinzième anniversaire. À ce titre, elle devra être respectée par chacun des membres de la maison Black.

Personne ne manqua l'avertissement à peine dissimulé et Hermione salua l'assemblée d'un hochement de tête. Son père se tourna vers elle et elle sut que son introduction officielle dans la famille Black allait commencer. Elle observa son père lever sa baguette et déclarer d'un ton solennel :

« Hermione Black, jures-tu de protéger ta famille et de lui être loyale jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ?

\- Je le jure.

Elle vit un filament doré l'entourer.

\- Jures-tu de ne jamais t'écarter de la voie de ta famille et de toujours lui faire honneur ?

Sa voix ne trembla pas :

\- Je le jure.

Sirius lui tendit une bague frappée des trois corbeaux, les armoiries des Black :

\- En ce cas, fille de la famille Black, héritière de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, met cet anneau à ton doigt et laisse la magie de ta famille t'accueillir en son sein.

Hermione glissa son anneau au doigt et sentit la magie de ses ancêtres se répandre en elle. Trois corbeaux translucides, lui faisant presque penser à des patronus, apparurent. L'un se posa sur son épaule gauche, un autre sur la droite et le dernier vint se jucher sur sa tête. Sirius lui sourit avant de compléter la cérémonie :

\- Tu es maintenant une fille de la Maison des Black, l'héritière de la Maison des Black. La magie et le sang de cette famille coulent dans tes veines. Toujours, par les tiens, tu seras respectée et honorée. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Hermione répéta les dernières paroles du rituel, la devise familiale :

\- Toujours pur.

Elle savait cependant que ces paroles s'adressaient à la Magie et non pas aux sangs. Elle était, après tout, une sang-mêlée et non pas une sang-pure. Sirius continua, ayant d'autres choses à traiter. Il leva sa baguette et déclara :

\- En tant que Lord Black, je prends la décision de déshériter Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black pour trahison envers sa famille. Arcturus n'a jamais donné son accord pour qu'elle rejoigne Voldemort et a même fortement exprimé son désaccord complet avec certains intérêts du sorcier en question. En refusant d'écouter le Lord de sa famille et en tentant de tuer à plusieurs reprises sa sœur et moi-même en ma qualité d'héritier Black à l'époque, elle a enfreint son serment de protection et de loyauté envers sa famille. Pour cela, elle ne fait plus partie de la famille Black. Je dissous également son mariage avec l'héritier Rodolphus Lestrange. Serviteur du même mage noir, je refuse qu'une personne de notre famille s'abaisse à ce niveau. Ainsi ai-je dit, ainsi soit-il.

Une lumière dorée l'entoura et Hermione vit du coin de l'œil, Bellatrix Lestrange disparaître définitivement de la tapisserie familiale. Elle avait également vu Lucius Malfoy tressaillir à la mention du nom Voldemort et il s'était indéniablement tendu quand Sirius avait mentionné la trahison de Bellatrix envers sa famille. Sirius se tourna ensuite vers lui :

\- Lord Malfoy. Lucius. Je sais que tu as été un mangemort. Je sais que tu as servi le même maître que Bellatrix. Merlin sait que je t'ai combattu suffisamment de fois pour en être sûr. Je sais cependant aussi que ton mariage avec Narcissa, bien qu'arrangé par vos parents, a été un mariage d'amour. L'une des preuves est qu'un enfant est né à l'issue de ce mariage. Les Black protègent les leurs et Draco fait partie de cette famille. Alors je te laisse un choix Lucius, jure sur ta magie de ne jamais trahir la famille de celle que tu as épousé ou rompt ton mariage.

Hermione vit les yeux du Lord s'écarquiller légèrement alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa prochaine action. La plus jeune sorcière se demanda un instant si la servitude sous Voldemort allait l'emporter sur sa famille. Elle eut tort de s'inquiéter. S'il y avait quelque chose que Lucius aimait en ce monde, c'était sa famille. Le blond leva sa baguette et jura :

\- Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy jure sur ma vie et ma magie de toujours protéger et honorer ma famille ainsi que la famille des Black. Ainsi ai-je dit. Ainsi soit-il.

Hermione observa avec une fascination presque morbide Lucius Malfoy jurer loyauté et protection à la famille Black. Voldemort – s'il devait revenir un jour – avait perdu l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Sirius se tourna ensuite vers Andromeda qui n'avait rien dit encore jusqu'à présent. Il lui demanda :

\- Andromeda Tonks. Tu as été une fille de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Reniée de cette famille pour avoir suivi ton cœur, j'aimerai à présent, en tant que Lord Black, te réintroduire dans la famille si tu le désires.

Hermione vit les yeux de la sorcière s'illuminer. Elle échangea un regard avec son époux et se leva pour se placer face à Sirius :

\- J'en serais honorée Lord Black. »

Andromeda répéta alors le même serment qu'Hermione et, un instant plus tard, son nom réapparut sur la tapisserie familiale, une branche la reliait à Ted Tonks et une autre branche les reliait tous deux à Nymphadora Tonks. La Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black était de retour.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 64e chapitre : Les testaments de James et Lily Potter_

_A très vite ! _


	67. 64 : Les testaments des Potter

_Hello ! Voici donc le 64e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Juste petite précision : ma livebox a décidé de prendre des vacances, donc ça bugue énormément sur mon réseau et il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster les chapitres comme je le ferais habituellement. Je vous promets de publier aussi normalement que possible mais il se peut que j'ai des difficultés. Mais les chapitres sont écrits et en attente d'être publiés donc, s'il y a le moindre problème dîtes-vous que c'est juste un petit retard qui sera vite rattrapé ;) ! _

_Un immense, énorme, magique MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant et particulièrement motivant ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whoahou ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! MERCIIIII ! Contente que Sirius en Lord t'ait plu parce qu'il va apparaître de plus en plus ! Merci ! Ah oui, l'attente entre deux weekends peut être longue mais il faut bien ça pour que je peaufine mes chapitres ! Mais la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, contente que mon t'ait plu ! J'ai pas mal bossé dessus, je ne voulais plus Bellatrix et je voulais absolument que Andromeda et sa fille, Tonks soient réintégrées dans la famille. Pour Remus, c'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué. Ce sera expliqué plus en détail plus tard mais en gros voilà : Les Black ont ensorcelé la tapisserie pour que les 'impurs' n'apparaissent jamais dessus, ça inclut donc les cracmols, moldus et créatures magiques (loup-garou pour Remus) mais il aura sa place sur la tapisserie plus tard, promis. Mais de rien, si tu as d'autres questions, surtout n'hésite pas ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_JusteMarianne : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, il me fallait Nymphadora pour la suite de l'histoire. Pour les __sœurs Black, le rapprochement se fera mais lentement et il ne sera pas facile. Merci pour tes votes, je les prends en compte. C'est vrai pour Fred mais je t'avoue que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre pour lui. Pour le bal de Noël, je ne vais quasiment respecter aucun canon. Elle dansera avec Viktor mais ne sera pas invitée par lui (j'ai mes raisons pour ça). Oui, elle aura plusieurs relations même si je ne pense pas la faire sortir avec une fille, elle aura au moins une relation avant son couple définitif. Merci, voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Oceaneall07 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Il y aura une/des discussion(s) avec Narcissa et Andromeda, promis mais je trouvais que c'était un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de conversations. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra. Concernant Nymphadora et Draco. Justement parce que c'était un moment très solennel, ils n'ont pas été conviés. Je m'explique : Nymphadora est une sang-mêlée (père né-moldu et mère sang-pur) et sa mère a été déshéritée, elle n'a pas été élevée dans les traditions des grandes familles puisque sa mère n'aurait jamais pensé réintégrer la famille Black. Elle n'aurait donc pas su comment se comporter et a préféré rester à l'écart (je précise que c'était la décision de Nymphadora, approuvée par ses parents et qu'elle en parlera plus tard à Hermione). Pour Draco, c'est un peu l'inverse, il a été élevé selon les traditions mais aurait-il su se comporter correctement en voyant Hermione lui ''voler'' son titre d'héritier Black ? Vu comment il se comporte avec elle, j'en doute. Du coup, ses parents ont préféré ne pas le faire venir. Merci beaucoup. Olivia ne va pas apparaître avant le chapitre 67 même si elle sera très rapidement mentionnée dans le prochain chapitre. Alors, je ne suivrai presque aucun canons concernant le bal de Noël. Hermione dansera avec Viktor mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'invitera au bal (j'ai mes raisons pour ça mais je ne veux pas tout spoiler). La réaction de Ron sera encore plus explosive qu'elle ne l'est dans les livres mais ses parents seront, je pense, un peu plus calmes (sauf si Rita s'en mêle... est-ce que je la fais s'en mêler ? Humm, ça demande réflexion tout ça ;) !). T'en fais pas, Ron n'a pas fini de passer pour un idiot, j'y veille ! Pour Severus, Sirius n'est pas le seul qui reconnaîtra ses fautes et je pense que les relations vont s'améliorer même si je ne sais pas encore comment exactement. Merci, oui Sirius et Remus font des excellents parents pour Hermione. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai absolument pas trouvé ta précédente review insultante ou agressive, vraiment pas. Peut-être un peu emballée et passionnée (ce qui peut se comprendre si tu adores Harry Potter) mais pas du tout insultante (pardon si ma réponse t'a fait penser que c'était le cas mais ta review n'était vraiment pas agressive). Peut-être me suis-je aussi, du coup, emballée dans ma réponse. Merci. Il est vrai qu'elle punit également Draco et que la punition est cohérente mais pour l'infraction au règlement, je trouve que ça reste un peu excessif encore plus si elle n'a aucun contrôle sur la retenue donnée au final. J'apprécie aussi Minerva mais je pense qu'elle a trop de choses à penser pour les faire toutes correctement et que c'est un des défauts du personnage. J'exploite ce défaut pour faire ensuite évoluer le personnage d'une manière que j'espère plus positive. Oui, c'est vrai que la société magique est très basée là-dessus mais là encore, je ne peux pas tout changer d'un seul coup sans perturber l'histoire. Il y aura des changements mais ils seront progressifs. C'est entièrement vrai, c'est un gros problème du monde de Harry Potter mais un système de société ne peut pas être changé du jour au lendemain. Il y aura des changements mais ils seront progressifs. C'est vrai aussi sur le pouvoir des familles de sang-pur mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce monde magique fonctionne ainsi. Certains ont plus de pouvoirs que d'autres sur leurs familles et c'est une des bases du monde magique. C'est vrai aussi, concernant les libertés individuelles mais là encore, c'est vraiment un point du monde magique qui ne changera pas si facilement. Tu as tout à fait raison, le monde magique a encore un long chemin à faire pour être un peu plus juste. Je te rassure, tu n'as absolument pas été insultante mais il est vrai que ta précédente review était passionnée (ce qui n'est pas du tout un reproche). Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que cette histoire me demande beaucoup de temps de création mais j'adore écrire et le fais avec plaisir et lire chaque review m'encourage à continuer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_ASIE : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me motive pour écrire la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Vague pastel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whouahou ! Merci beaucoup ! Ta review est vraiment super encourageante et m'a fait super plaisir quand je l'ai lue (et relue). C'est vrai que le rythme est parfois difficile à tenir mais je m'arrange pour avoir toujours quelques chapitres d'avance et j'écris dès que je peux. Merci, contente que les parents d'Hermione t'aient plu. Whoa ! Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire ! Oui, il est vrai que certains personnages changent vraiment de caractères mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais apprécié Molly Weasley à cause de son traitement des jumeaux (qui sont deux de mes Weasley favoris) ou des deux aînés (Bill et Charlie). Elle est toujours sur leurs dos parce qu'ils ne font pas les choses comme elle aimerait, ne font pas le métier qu'elle aimerait qu'ils fassent, etc., donc, j'ai du mal avec elle. Merci beaucoup, ça me super plaisir que tu apprécies mon histoire à ce point ! Merci ! Eh bien, fidèle lectrice, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : George Weasley, Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 15 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois) _

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Mlafoy (proposé 2 fois), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley _

_Le sondage reste ouvert jusqu'à la première tâche du tournois des trois sorciers ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 64 : Les testaments de James et Lily Potter**

Le 16 août, Sirius emmena tout le monde à la banque de Gringott. Il salua l'un des gobelins derrière le guichet :

« Salutation maître, puisse votre lame faire trembler vos ennemis.

Le gobelin ainsi interpellé releva la tête et déclara :

\- Salutation Lord Black, puisse votre fortune toujours vous amener de nouveaux profits. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

Harry observait le dialogue avec une curiosité presque déplacée mais Sirius continua :

\- Nous avons été appelés par maître Griphook afin d'assister à la lecture des testaments de James et Lily Potter.

Les yeux du gobelin s'arrondirent et il se leva de son siège :

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Tous les quatre lui emboîtèrent le pas et bientôt, ils furent amenés face au gobelin qui avait accueilli Harry lors de son tout premier passage à la banque. Ils furent alors conduit dans une vaste salle avec plusieurs sièges encore vides et une pensine devant ces sièges. Sirius prit place sur l'une des chaise, Remus à sa droite et Harry à sa gauche, Hermione s'assit à la gauche de son ami. Peu à peu, de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent, Harry et Hermione en reconnurent certaines mais d'autres leur était totalement inconnu. Hermione fut surprise de voir Bill, l'aîné des Weasley, entrer dans la pièce. Finalement, tous les sièges furent occupés et Griphook demanda :

« Peut-être chacun devrait se présenter pour ceux ou celles qui ignorent votre identité.

Sirius acquiesça et commença :

\- Je suis Sirius Black, Lord Black, parrain de Harry Potter.

Remus enchaîna :

\- Remus Lupin, Consort Black.

\- Harry Potter… Héritier Potter.

La voix de Harry était un peu hésitante mais il ne comprenait encore pas tout. Hermione prit rapidement le relais :

\- Hermione Black – Lupin, héritière Black.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire 'Lady Black', n'ayant pas encore atteint ses quinze ans. À sa droite, une femme aux boucles blondes et portant un monocle devant ses yeux verts déclara :

\- Amélia Bones, Lady Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Sa voisine, Hermione la connaissait mais pas Harry :

\- Andromeda Tonks, fille de la Maison Black.

Le regard gris d'Hermione croisa celui, bleu, de Bill alors qu'il déclara :

\- William Weasley Prewett, héritier Prewett, je suis ici en tant que successeur de Fabian et Gidéon Prewett, mes oncles, mentionnés dans ce testament.

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise de savoir que les parents de Harry et les oncles de Bill avaient été aussi proches.

\- Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice adjointe et professeure de métamorphose à Poudlard.

\- Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Hermione put voir la surprise sur le visage de Harry quant à la présence du maître des potions parmi eux mais elle n'était franchement pas étonnée. Lors de ses recherches et grâce aux récits de ses parents, elle avait appris à quel point le lien entre Lily et Severus Rogue avait été fort. Enfin, la dernière personne se présenta, une dame, probablement la plus âgée parmi eux, des cheveux gris argentés, une longue robe verte, un sac à main rouge et un chapeau avec un vautour, elle avait une aura qui trahissait sa puissance magique :

\- Augusta Londubat, Lady Londubat, je représente mon fils, Frank Londubat, et ma belle-fille, sa femme, Alice Londubat, qui sont mentionnés dans ce testament.

Le gobelin acquiesça une dernière fois et déclara :

\- Bien, passons maintenant à ce pourquoi nous sommes tous là : les testaments de Lord James et de Lady Lily Potter. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration alors que le gobelin activait la pensine. Devant lui, deux silhouettes transparentes se dressèrent. La première était celle d'un homme. Plutôt grand, les muscles d'un ancien capitaine de quidditch et d'un ex-auror, des yeux bleus animés d'une lueur malicieuse derrière une paire de lunette et des cheveux totalement indomptables, Harry découvrait son père pour la première fois.

Il entendit vaguement des exclamations étouffées qui venaient probablement des personnes ayant connu ses parents avant leurs morts, c'est-à-dire la majorité des personnes ici. Aux côtés de son père, se tenait une très belle femme. Un peu plus petite que James Potter, une chevelure de flamme, des yeux aussi verts que la plus pure des émeraudes, une douceur infinie sur son visage. Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de l'image de sa mère. Celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Celle sans qui il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Leurs reflets dans le miroir du Risèd n'étaient rien comparés à cette image. Harry se tourna alors vers son parrain et il se demanda brièvement ce que ce dernier pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

Pour lui, James Potter n'était qu'un nom. Une personne qu'il avait autrefois aimé mais dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Pour Sirius, James était tout un monde. Son compagnon de dortoir, de Maison à Poudlard, son camarade, son ami, son meilleur ami, son partenaire de blagues, de mauvais coups et de retenues, son frère de cœur, son frère. La personne avec laquelle il avait grandi, aux côtés de laquelle il avait ri et pleuré. La personne qu'il avait perdu à jamais. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Sirius et Remus ressentaient en cet instant. Car un coup d'œil au loup-garou lui confirma qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Sirius.

James Potter se racla la gorge et commença à parler. Pendant un instant, Harry fut captivé par la voix de son père. Il l'entendait pour la première fois après tout. Elle était à la fois légèrement grave et incroyablement douce :

« Moi, James Fleamont Potter, Lord Potter, jure sur ma vie et ma magie d'être sain d'esprit et en pleine possession de mes moyens à la création de ce testament. Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je suis décédé. Si je suis mort, tué par Voldemort, je veux affirmer que notre gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrew et non pas Sirius Black. Nous avons changé de gardiens le 18 septembre 1981, pensant que Sirius était trop évident et serait un coup de bluff. Je sais que Amélia Bones est là, je veux qu'elle sache la vérité. Si je suis mort de la main de Voldemort, le traître est Peter, Sirius est innocent.

Hermione vit Amélia prendre des notes du coin de l'œil. Mais elle se concentra rapidement de nouveau sur le père de son ami :

\- Si ma femme, Lily Potter me survit, elle hérite de toute la fortune des Potter à quelques exceptions près, mais je vais y revenir. Si elle meurt également, le partage de mes possessions se fera ainsi.

James Potter sembla prendre une profonde respiration :

\- À Sirius Orion Black, mon ami de toujours, mon frère, je lègue mes sièges au Magenmagot. Sirius, je voudrais que tu sois le proxy de Harry au Magenmagot. Tu connais le fonctionnement du gouvernement, unis nos maisons sous une même bannière et travailles à rendre notre monde plus juste. Occupes nos sièges jusqu'à ce que Harry soit en âge de prendre sa place. Et Padfoot, tu as interdiction de te blâmer pour notre mort. Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé le sort, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu serais mort avant de nous trahir.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de l'ancien maraudeur. Hermione savait qu'il venait d'être libéré d'un poids. Avec ces mots, James Potter l'avait libéré de sa culpabilité.

\- À Remus John Lupin, mon ami de toujours, je lègue le cottage du Lion, accepte-le Remus, ne le refuse pas par fierté. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie normale toi aussi. Je lui lègue aussi 500 milles gallions, développe ton rêve Remus. À Poudlard tu avais envie d'ouvrir une librairie ou un magasin de farces et attrapes. Développe ton rêve Moony.

Le lycanthrope était dans le même état que son compagnon, des larmes perlaient à ces yeux alors qu'il acquiesçait doucement aux paroles de son ami décédé.

\- À Peter Jonathan Pettigrew, s'il n'est pas responsable de notre mort, je lui lègue 500 milles gallions. Trouve ta propre place dans ce monde Peter et sache que nous serons derrière toi. Par contre, si Pettigrew, en tant que notre Gardien du Secret, est responsable de notre mort, s'il nous a vendu à Voldemort, il n'hérite que de mon mépris et de ma haine. J'espère qu'il sera envoyé à Azkaban s'il a effectivement choisi la promesse d'un pouvoir immense au détriment de ses premiers amis.

Hermione serra les poings et put voir ses parents et les autres membres présents dans la salle, imiter son geste. Peter n'aurait droit à aucune pitié, pas avec ce que sa trahison leur avait coûté.

\- À Severus Rogue, je laisse une excuse. Rogue, nous t'avons… malmené et harcelé pendant nos études à Poudlard. Enfant, je ne voyais pas le mal que je te faisais, en grandissant, je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai voulu te présenter mes excuses mais les camps que nous avions choisi ont rendu ce désir impossible. Tu m'as haï et avec raison et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Cependant, j'ai une requête : Harry est un sorcier et mon fils. Un jour, il ira à Poudlard et peut-être alors sera-t-il ton élève. Dumbledore m'avait parlé de son idée, que j'ai jugé folle à l'époque, de t'engager comme professeur de potion. Severus, la rancœur que tu as envers moi est totalement justifiée mais ne la renvoie pas sur Harry. Harry est innocent. Ne le juge pas sur mes actes. Je te pries d'entendre mes excuses et peut-être auras-tu la force de me pardonner. Je lègue à Severus 300 milles gallions. Lily m'a dit que tu avais toujours rêvé de voyager, de rencontrer d'autres spécialistes en potion ou de mettre la main sur des ingrédients rares. Utilise cet argent pour ces désirs.

Harry contempla son professeur, perplexe. L'homme avait l'air profondément choqué et l'adolescent se fit une note mentale d'en parler avec Sirius et Remus plus tard. James arrivait déjà à la fin de son testament :

\- Maintenant, je m'adresse à Harry. Mon fils. Mon trésor le plus précieux au monde. Harry, si tu vois ceci c'est que je suis mort. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour te voir grandir trésor, mais je veux que tu sois sûr d'une chose : je t'aime Harry. Tu es mon fils et je t'aimerai toujours. J'espère que ta mère est encore là pour te guider sinon je sais que Sirius prendra soin de toi. Jusqu'à tes 15 ans, tu n'as accès qu'au coffre 678 qui se remplit chaque année avec une certaine somme. Mais je sais que Sirius t'expliqueras tout ça. N'oublie jamais que je t'ai aimé Harry et que je t'aimerai toujours mon fils. J'espère que ta vie sera heureuse et plus calme que la mienne l'a été.

James sembla respirer profondément, comme pour se reprendre après avoir parlé de quelque chose de particulièrement émouvant. Harry n'en menait pas large, de grosses larmes coulaient sans honte sur ses joues alors qu'il contemplait l'homme qui l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde et avait donné sa vie pour lui. James termina son testament :

\- Si je venais à mourir, les personnes qui sont censées prendre soin de mon fils sont dans cet ordre : ma femme, Lily Potter, si elle me survit, Sirius Black, son parrain et mon frère, Alice Londubat, sa marraine et la meilleure amie de Lily. Si ces personnes, pour une raison ou une autre, sont indisponibles, je confie la garde de mon trésor le plus précieux au monde aux personnes suivantes : Fabian et Gidéon Prewett, des farceurs au grand cœur, ils ont été la première génération des maraudeurs. Lords d'une grande famille, ils sauront élever notre fils selon ses héritages. Fabian et Gidéon vous m'avez plus d'une fois sauvé la vie lors d'une bataille, je vous ai confié ma vie à maintes reprises et le referais sans hésiter. Je vous confie mon fils, élevez-le comme s'il était le votre s'il-vous-plaît. S'ils ne peuvent prendre sa garde, celle-ci reviendra à Andromeda Tonks, une femme qui ose aller contre sa famille et affirmer son opinion est plus que parfaite pour élever mon fils. S'il lui est impossible d'élever mon fils, sa garde reviendra alors à Minerva Mcgonagall. Minnie, vous devez être celle qui nous connaît le mieux à part nos amis, vous nous avez vu grandir au sein de votre école et j'aimerai que vous éleviez Harry pour qu'il soit sa propre personne, qu'il ne se laisse pas influencer par les autres ou par ma propre image. Harry est mon fils, pas mon double, et je serais fier de lui quel que soit le chemin qu'il empruntera.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

\- Si aucunes de ces personnes n'est disponible pour prendre soin de mon fils, je laisse quelques conditions pour la famille qui s'occupera de lui, conditions qui devront être vérifiées par Gringott. Tout d'abord, le premier intérêt de la famille en question doit être Harry. Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'ils doivent oublier leurs propres enfants mais plutôt qu'ils doivent voir Harry en premier et non pas son argent ou son nom. Harry est riche, les Potter le sont mais il ne touchera pas à sa fortune avant ses 15 ans. Lily est moi voulons être sûrs que sa famille d'adoption soit concentrée sur lui et non pas sur ses sous. 200 milles gallions seront versés mensuellement sur le compte de la famille d'adoption de mon fils. À la fois pour lui, Harry, et pour la famille d'adoption. Cependant Harry peut stopper cette transaction s'il le désire. Deuxième conditions : Harry sera un Lord à ses 15 ans. Lord Potter. Il doit être préparé pour cette position et savoir ce qu'elle implique. De plus je sais qu'il héritera de plusieurs autres maisons. Il doit savoir ce qui l'attend. Troisième condition : pas de contrats de mariage. Je sais que dans les familles de sang-pur, les contrats de mariage sont courants mais je ne veux pas que mon fils y soit soumis. Il choisira lui-même la personne qui deviendra sa femme ou son mari. Aimez-le comme s'il était votre propre fils et élevez-le ainsi. Merci de prendre soin de mon trésor. Je t'aime mon fils.

James leva alors sa baguette et déclara :

\- Je conclue ici mon testament et mes dernières volontés. Ainsi ai-je dit, ainsi soit-il. »

James disparut alors, ne laissant que Lily et Harry se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. C'était la première, et très probablement la dernière, fois qu'il entendait la voix de son père. Et son père lui avait répété encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Griphook intervint alors :

\- Bien, maintenant celui de Lily Potter.

En observant la silhouette de sa mère, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que ses parents étaient morts bien trop jeunes. Ils avaient à peine 21 ans quand la mort les avait emporté. Sa mère parla et sa voix était aussi douce que celle de son père. Comme une caresse tendre cachant un puissant désir de protection :

-Moi, Lily Violette Evans Potter, jure sur ma vie et ma magie d'être saine d'esprit et en pleine possession de mes moyens à la création de ce testament. Si vous voyez ceci c'est que je suis décédée. Si j'ai été tuée par Voldemort, je veux qu'il soit clair pour tout le monde que notre Gardien du Secret était Peter Jonathan Pettigrew et non pas Sirius Orion Black. Si Voldemort nous a trouvés et tués, Peter est le responsable, personne d'autre. Sirius serait mort avant de nous trahir. Si mon mari me survit, il hérite de tout ce que je possède à quelques exceptions près qui vont être détaillées.

Lily sembla prendre une profonde respiration alors que Harry fixait sa mère, essayant d'implanter son image dans son esprit et de ne jamais l'oublier :

\- À Sirius Orion Black, si James meurt également, tu auras la garde de Harry. Sirius, je sais que tu élèveras Harry comme s'il était ton propre fils, je sais que ma filleule entrera à Poudlard en même temps que lui, je sais qu'ils sont déjà comme frère et sœur. Apprend-lui à rire et à s'amuser mais apprend-lui aussi la limite entre blagues et harcèlement. Apprend-lui à être responsable. Je suis sûr que Remus t'aideras sur ce point. Sirius, tu as interdiction de te blâmer pour notre mort. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui a prononcé le sort, ce n'est pas toi qui nous a trahi, tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans notre mort. Vit Padfoot ! Vit et sois heureux avec Harry parce que tu le mérites. Souviens-toi de nous avec le sourire aux lèvres, souviens-toi de nous en train de rire, d'être heureux. Rappelles-toi des bons moments et sois heureux aussi.

Hermione sourit à sa marraine alors que ses parents ne pouvaient s'arrêter de pleurer. Hermione sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et pensa avec tristesse qu'elle aurait aimé connaître sa marraine. Lily avait dut être une femme et une sorcière extraordinaire.

\- À Remus John Lupin, mon compagnon de bibliothèque et de patrouilles de préfets, je lègue 500 milles gallions. Utilise-les pour développer ton rêve, mon ami. Utilise-les pour t'accorder le bonheur auquel tu as droit.

Remus pleurait librement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- À Peter Jonathan Pettigrew, s'il n'est pas responsable de ma mort, je lui laisse également 500 mille gallions. Peter, utilise-les pour voyager, va voir le monde. Je sais que tu as toujours été curieux. Cependant, s'il est responsable de ma mort, s'il nous a vendu à Voldemort, il n'obtiendra rien de moi autre que mon dédain et mon mépris. Tu étais un Gryffondor Peter et s'il se trouve que le seul acte soit-disant 'courageux' que tu ais fait est de trahir ceux qui se sont toujours tenus à tes côtés, ceux qui seraient morts pour toi, j'espère que tu mourras à Azkaban, embrassé par les détraqueurs.

Lily sembla ensuite se calmer et une expression de douceur et de joie se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle déclarait :

\- À Alice Londubat, Ali, ma sœur, tu as toujours été forte en charme alors je te laisse une copie des sortilèges sur lesquels je travaillais. Les originaux iront à mon fils. Alice, si tu survis à cette guerre, j'espère que tu conserveras à jamais ton sourire et que nos fils apprendront à se connaître.

Harry cligna des yeux et se promit de se rapprocher de Neville.

\- À Severus Rogue, je lègue 300 milles gallions. Sev, depuis la première fois que nous avons foulé le sol de Poudlard, tu m'as parlé de tous ces ingrédients rares, des conférences auxquelles tu aimerais aller et des spécialistes que tu aimerais rencontrer. Utilise cet argent pour ça. Severus, tu as été mon premier ami, celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, celui qui m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière. Mon meilleur ami pendant très longtemps. Je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû balayer tant d'année d'amitié pour un mot que tu as dit sous le coup de la colère. Certes le mot était insultant mais je pense encore que j'aurais dut t'écouter. Je suis désolée mon ami et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Harry jeta un regard curieux à son futur professeur et fut surpris de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Ils avaient dut être vraiment proches. Lily sembla alors respirer profondément et elle déclara doucement :

\- À présent, je m'adresse à Harry James Potter. Mon fils. Mon trésor le plus précieux au monde. Harry, je sais que tu ne pourras pas toucher toute ta fortune avant ton 15e anniversaire, je sais que Sirius te guidera à travers le Magenmagot et qu'il s'assurera que tu sois prêt à prendre tes fonctions le moment venu. Harry, je te lègue tous mes cahiers. Mes cahiers de sortilèges, de potions, de runes, chacun d'entre eux. Je suis désolée de ne pas être là pour te voir grandir chéri et j'espère que ton père est encore avec toi. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu as Remus et Sirius, tu as des gens qui t'aiment Harry, n'oublie jamais ça. Je t'aime mon fils. Je t'ai aimé à l'instant où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois et je t'aimerais toujours. Sois heureux Harry, c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je t'aime mon fils.

Lily sembla, comme son mari précédemment, se calmer après avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement émouvant. Elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus calme :

\- Si je suis décédée, les personnes sensées s'occuper de mon fils vont dans cet ordre : mon mari, James Potter, s'il me survit, Sirius Orion Black, son parrain, Alice Londubat, sa marraine. Si aucune de ces personnes peut prendre sa garde, alors la garde de mon fils ira à Fabian et Gidéon Prewett, deux aurors pourtant farceurs qui nous ont sauvé la vie d'innombrables fois et en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je sais qu'ils sauront élever Harry comme leur propre fils. Si ça leur est impossible, je souhaite que la garde de Harry revienne à Andromeda Tonks. Je sais qu'elle a une fille plus âgée que Harry et je pense que mon fils adorerait avoir une grande sœur. Prend soin de lui pour moi Andy. Si Andromeda ne peut prendre sa garde, alors celle-ci reviendra à Minerva Mcgonagall. Professeure, vous m'avez dit, une fois, que Poudlard est notre deuxième maison, notre deuxième famille, vous qui nous avez vu grandir durant notre scolarité à Poudlard, veillez sur mon fils. Je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains.

Harry avait la gorge toute nouée, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'image de sa mère alors qu'elle continuait :

\- Je laisse maintenant quelques conditions pour la famille qui s'occupera de lui, conditions qui devront être vérifiées par Gringott. Tout d'abord, quelque soit la famille qui l'adopte, Harry doit être leur priorité. Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'ils oublient leurs propres enfants, simplement qu'ils se focalisent sur Harry et non pas son argent ou son nom. Mon fils sera un Lord à son 15e anniversaire. Il est riche. Ne l'adoptez pas simplement pour son argent sans lui donner de l'amour. Avant d'être riche, il n'est qu'un enfant à qui un meurtrier fou furieux a enlevé ses parents. Il n'a pas besoin d'une famille qui l'adopte seulement pour son argent. Il a besoin d'une famille capable de l'aimer pour qui il est, par pour ce que contient son compte de Gringott. De plus, James et moi nous sommes assurés qu'une somme de 200 mille gallions serait versée mensuellement à la famille qui adoptera notre fils. Harry peut stopper cette transaction s'il le désire. Ce que j'ai dit m'amène à la deuxième condition : Harry deviendra Lord Potter à son 15e anniversaire. Il devra être préparé pour cette tâche, cette position, il devra savoir ce qu'elle implique exactement et il doit savoir ce qui l'attend. Ma troisième et dernière condition : pas de contrat de mariage. James m'a expliquée que c'était assez courant parmi les familles de sang-pur mais je ne veux pas que mon fils y soit soumis. Je veux qu'il connaisse la joie de tomber amoureux, la joie d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. À la famille qui le prendra en charge si les gardiens donnés ne le peuvent, je laisserai juste un message : aimez-le comme s'il était votre propre fils et élevez-le ainsi. Merci de prendre soin de mon trésor. Je t'aime mon fils. Une dernière chose : Harry ne doit, sous aucun prétexte, être envoyé chez ma sœur Pétunia Durlsey. Pétunia a toujours été jalouse de ma magie. Harry ne sera que malheureux chez elle. Mon fils, mon trésor le plus précieux au monde, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours.

Lily leva ensuite sa baguette :

\- Je conclue ici mon testament et mes dernières volonté. Ainsi ai-je dit. Ainsi soit-il. »

Des mots apparurent en bleus :

_Testaments de Lord James Fleamont Potter et de Lady Lily Violette Evans Potter, réalisés à __Gringott le 22 février 198, en présence des témoins suivants : Sirius Orion Black, Alice Londubat, __Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il entendrait ses parents. Une rage s'empara de lui alors qu'il avait la preuve que Dumbledore était allé à l'encontre des derniers vœux de sa famille. Le directeur de Poudlard venait de perdre sa confiance.

Harry se sentit alors attiré contre un torse et enfermé dans des bras forts. Il releva la tête pour voir Sirius l'observer, les yeux brillants de larmes. Remus tenait Hermione contre lui, tous deux avaient des traces de larmes sur les joues. Un à un, les autres personnes convoquées quittèrent la pièce, laissant la famille se retrouver après ce moment, particulièrement éprouvant pour eux. Sirius murmura doucement :

« Allez pup, on rentre. »

Harry acquiesça doucement et se laissa entraîner hors de la banque et dans le monde réel. Un monde où ses parents n'existaient plus. Un monde où ses parents étaient morts avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les connaître.

Mais aussi un monde où il avait une nouvelle famille, un parrain, un oncle et… une sœur.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 65e chapitre : le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard_

_A bientôt ! _


	68. 65 : le Conseil d'administration

_Hello ! Voici donc le 65e chapitre ! Ma wifi a décidé d'être sympa aujourd'hui apparemment (lol)! _

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste super encourageant pour moi ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, c'est l'un des plus émouvants que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Merci beaucoup, whoa, merci ça me fait super plaisir ! Voici donc le chapitre de cette semaine ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je voulais que James mûrisse un peu parce que je pense que sinon, l'image que Harry pouvait avoir de lui aurait été complètement détruite, il aurait détesté avoir un père harceleur ! J'ai pensé que les deux Potter devaient des excuses à Rogue, James pour l'enfer qu'il lui a fait subir, l'âge n'excuse pas tout et Lily pour avoir rejeté son amitié (qui durait depuis plusieurs années) à cause d'un mot dit sous la colère. Oui, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il fallait que Sirius entende ces mots de la ''bouche'' de James et de Lily pour laisser partir sa culpabilité. Il en avait besoin. Merci, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne ''version sorcier'' de lecture de testament, pour Dumbledore, oui, il était au courant de tout ça et n'a rien fait si ce n'est ne pas respecter les testaments. Disons qu'il avait ses propres plans de son côté. Pour Minerva, c'est comme tu le soupçonnes : elle n'était pas au courant. Puisque Dumbledore avait scellé leurs testaments, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Oui, je me suis dit que James et Lily étaient des gens réalistes : on était en temps de guerre, il pouvait y avoir des morts de partout et rien ne disait que Sirius et Alice survivraient tous deux. La prudence disait donc d'avoir un plan de secours. Oh pour Dumbledore, ça va se faire petit à petit mais il aura son châtiment, crois-moi (même si je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que ce sera). Pour Fabian et Gidéon, c'est un peu plus compliqué, l'un était appelé Lord Consort ou Co-Lord mais ce sera expliqué après le bal de Noël et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas spoiler. Merci, voici donc la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui, le testament soulève pas mal de questions quant aux actions de Dumbledore, questions auxquelles il n'a franchement pas envie de répondre donc on n'aura pas les réponses tout de suite ;) ! Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, il lui fallait une arme mais Sirius ne le laissera jamais faire ! Oh pour Harry, ça va se faire vraiment petit à petit mais ça viendra. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Hope1025 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que ce dot être l'un des chapitres les plus émouvants que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Heureuse de voir qu'il t'a plu. Oui, ça a été dur pour Sirius et Remus, Harry peut-être surtout du regret, regret de ne pas les avoir connus. Merci, je voulais une sorte de ''version sorcier'' pour la lecture du testament. Pas franchement, les réactions se feront plutôt voir petit à petit dans les faits et gestes de certains personnages. Pour Mcgonagall, c'est vrai que c'est peu commun de mettre un professeur comme potentiel gardien de son enfant mais c'est vrai aussi que à Poudlard, elle était comme une gardienne pour les gryffondor. Elle a vu James et Lily grandir à Poudlard puis s'épanouir en tant que couple dans son école, elle aurait su élever un enfant. Yep, voici donc Sirius en tant que membre du conseil d'administration ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, c'est vrai que ce doit être l'un de mes chapitres les plus émouvants. Pour tes remarques sur le testament, rappelles-toi qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre et qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait un traître dans leur entourage proche. Ils étaient cachés sous fidélitas, donc le seul moyen pour eux de mourir auraient été que Pettigrew les trahisse à Voldemort. Sinon, ils auraient changé leur testament à la fin de la guerre. Rappelles-toi aussi que, si James a bien confié sa vie à Peter, l'idée venait avant tout de Sirius (raison pour laquelle il culpabilise) si ça n'avait tenu qu'à James, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pensé à ce coup de bluff mais Sirius l'a fait céder. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : George Weasley, Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 15 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois) _

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred ou George Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley _

_Le sondage reste ouvert jusqu'à la première tâche du tournois des trois sorciers ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 65 : Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard**

Lorsque Sirius pénétra la grande salle, au sein de Poudlard, dédiée au conseil d'administration, il fut surpris de trouver autant de monde déjà présent. Le conseil était composé de quatre parents d'élèves par maison, dans le cas où aucun élève n'était un descendant d'un des fondateurs – ce qui arrivait le plus souvent – les parents votaient entre eux pour élire un porte – parole qui présiderait alors la séance et rapporterait au directeur les décisions du conseil, cela pouvait aussi arriver si les parents ne voulaient pas du descendant des fondateurs comme porte-parole ou si le descendant refusait le poste. Sirius avait accepté sa place et celle-ci n'avait pas encore été contestée.

Alors qu'il prenait place avec les parents des élèves de gryffondor, Sirius scanna les autres personnes, retenant leurs visages et leurs noms. Pour Gryffondor, il y avait lui-même bien sûr mais aussi Augusta Londubat, Mary Bell dont la fille, Katie allait passer en cinquième année et était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de quidditch et William Jordan, père de Lee Jordan, qui entrerait en sixième année à la rentrée de septembre. Serpentard était représenté par Lucius Malfoy – qui avait jusque là été le porte – parole du groupe – ainsi que Roseline Carrow, mère de Flora et Hestia Carrow et une lointaine cousine des jumeaux qui avaient servi Voldemort. La première de ses filles allait entrer en sixième année tandis que la seconde allait commencer sa cinquième année. Avec eux se trouvaient Élisabeth Greengrass dont les filles, Daphné et Astoria rentreraient respectivement en quatrième et troisième année ainsi que Diane Shafiq dont la fille unique, Isla, avait été invitée par Hermione lors de l'anniversaire de Harry. Pour Poufsouffle, on trouvait Helen Diggory dont le fils entrerait en sixième année, Léna O'Connor, mère des jumeaux, proches amis d'Hermione ainsi que Louise Hall, la mère de Lilian qui était aussi proche d'Hermione, et enfin Terence Maxwell dont le fils unique allait entrer en troisième année. Enfin, Serdaigle était représenté par Xian Chang, la mère de Cho Chang, qui allait commencer sa cinquième année, Thomas Davis dont le fils, Roger, était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, Benjamin Brocklehurst, père de Mandy Brocklehurst qui allait rentrer en quatrième année et Marianne Fawley dont la fille, Olivia était la meilleure amie d'Hermione.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Dumbledore entra, seulement, il n'était pas seul. Bien sûr, Minerva l'accompagnait mais deux autres hommes les suivaient. Sirius les reconnut tous deux sans aucun problème. Le premier avait de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Le deuxième avait une posture bien plus formelle, une moustache grise, des cheveux et des yeux de la même couleur. Bartémius Croupton. Le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale. Sirius arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce que ces deux employés du ministère venaient faire ici. Une question que semblait se poser l'ensemble du conseil d'administration et Lucius fut celui qui la posa :

« Professeur Dumbledore ? Je croyais que les réunions de ce conseil ne devaient rester strictement qu'entre membres de ce conseil. Messieurs Verpey et Croupton n'en font pas partie.

Dumbledore sourit simplement et Sirius fut immédiatement sur ses gardes :

\- Ils sont venus à moi avec une proposition sur laquelle ils ont travaillé toute l'année. Messieurs, je vous laisse la parole.

Croupton s'avança et fit face à l'assemblée de parents d'élèves :

\- Nous avons décidé de réinstaurer le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il se tiendra cette année à Poudlard, en lien avec les écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que la majorité des parents laissent échapper des cris outragés. Ce fut Roseline Carrow cependant qui parvint à se faire entendre. Sa voix froide claqua sèchement par-dessus les autres :

\- Je veux être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Vous voulez apporter une compétition mortelle dans une école ?! Je ne sais pas si je dois être stupéfaite ou résignée par l'activité de vos cerveaux. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu en venir à avoir une idée aussi stupide !

Croupton répliqua :

\- Les élèves seront parfaitement en sécurité. Nous prévoyons d'utiliser une limite d'âge pour que seuls les étudiants majeurs, donc de dix-sept ans ou plus, puissent mettre leurs noms dans la coupe de feu. Dumbledore tracera la ligne lui-même, il nous a assuré de leur sécurité.

Sirius renifla bruyamment :

\- Bien sûr, parce que la sécurité de Poudlard est légendaire !

Augusta arqua un sourcil et questionna :

\- Seriez-vous au courant de faits que nous ignorons Lord Black ?

\- Peut-être bien Lady Augusta. Un exemple simple : un troll, un professeur possédé et un cerbère en première année, un basilic et des élèves pétrifiés en deuxième année, des détraqueurs en troisième année. Les élèves ont plus souvent été en danger qu'en sécurité dans cette école.

Entendant une exclamation étouffée, il se tourna vers Marianne Fawley :

\- Que voulez-vous dire un troll et un basilic dans cette école ? Pourquoi le département de régulation des créatures magiques n'a pas été informé ?

\- Parce que le danger a fini par passer je suppose. Les parents des élèves pétrifiés n'ont même pas été avertis de l'état dans lequel était leur enfant alors pourquoi notre système judiciaire le serait ?

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de pointer :

\- Les détraqueurs étaient là pour toi cher cousin.

\- En effet Lucius mais, étant donné que je leur avais déjà échappé à Azkaban, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont été d'une grande efficacité. Aucun des passages secrets n'a été fermé, pas de changements de couvre-feu, pas de patrouilles professorales supplémentaires. Trois fois, j'ai pu m'introduire dans Poudlard, trois fois j'ai pu en sortir sans problèmes. Non, il va me falloir plus que votre parole de "Dumbledore gère tout" pour me convaincre.

Le ton amer de l'animagus n'échappa à personne et Dumbledore grinça les dents, il allait vraiment avoir du mal à garder Sirius hors des affaires de l'école maintenant qu'il était membre du conseil d'administration. Il déclara sur un ton apaisant :

\- Je ne serais bien sûr pas le seul à surveiller la coupe. J'ai demandé à Alastor Maugrey de venir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année et, ayant pris sa retraite d'auror, il a accepté pour un an. Il placera également certaines protections sur la coupe et celle-ci ne sera jamais laissée sans surveillance.

Sirius renifla mais ne dit rien. Ludo Verpey et Croupton élaborèrent ensuite le déroulement du tournois, Sirius s'énerva plusieurs fois :

\- Des dragons ! Vous voulez mettre des adolescents de dix-sept ans face à des dragons quand il faut plus d'une équipe de magicozoologistes pour stupéfixer une seule de ces créatures ?! Mais vous voulez tous les voir mourir !

\- Ils devront seulement prendre un œuf dans le nid du dragon en question. Les magicozoologistes seront postés autour de l'arène, prêts à intervenir si la vie du concurrent est menacé.

Une nouvelle fois :

\- Des sirènes ? Vous voulez mettre des adolescents dans l'eau pendant plusieurs heures ? Mais vous êtes complètement fous !

\- Les tâches de ce tournois doivent être difficiles. Les parents seront, bien entendu, prévenus et il y aura évidemment un accord avec les sirènes pour qu'elles ramènent l'otage à la surface si le champion ne parvient pas à accomplir la tâche.

Et encore une fois :

\- Un labyrinthe peuplé de créatures ? Quel genre de créatures voulez-vous utiliser exactement ?

\- Les professeurs patrouilleront tout autour du labyrinthe pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve, les champions n'auront qu'à faire jaillir des étincelles de leurs baguettes s'ils sont en difficulté.

Sirius hocha sèchement la tête :

\- Très bien, je vous tiendrais donc entièrement pour responsable s'il y a le moindre problème.

Ludo se tortilla, mal à l'aise, Croupton se redressa, voulant peut-être paraître imposant et Dumbledore fit un sourire paternel qui ne trompa pas le maraudeur, il demanda à l'assemblée :

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que le Conseil souhaite aborder ?

\- Oui en effet. Les retenues.

La remarque de Sirius provoqua des froncements de sourcils chez les autres membres et il expliqua :

\- Lors de leur première année à Poudlard, Hermione Black-Lupin, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Draco Malfoy se sont retrouvés hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Ils se sont fait prendre et ont perdu cinquante points chacun. Pour une infraction aussi légère, le nombre de point enlevés paraît un peu énorme mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Sirius pouvait dire qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Augusta Londubat et de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Mme Mcgonagall a laissé leur retenue entre les mains de Hagrid. Hagrid est quelqu'un de franchement sympathique mais il n'est pas apte à s'occuper des retenues. Il n'était même pas professeur à l'époque ! Il a emmené les quatre élèves dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit, pour découvrir la créature qui, à cette époque, tuait les licornes peuplant la forêt.

Des cris outragés se firent entendre dans la salle. Lucius et Augusta étaient furieux, probablement aussi furieux que Sirius l'avait été en apprenant ce fait pour la première fois. Sirius attendit un moment que l'agitation se calme avant de reprendre :

\- Lorsque j'en ai fait part aux directeurs et directrices des quatre maisons, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick ont clairement montré leurs désaccords face à cette retenue et Mme Mcgonagall m'a avoué ne pas avoir été au courant de ce qu'avait prévu Hagrid. J'ai donc une proposition. Au départ, je pensais demander que les directeurs et directrices des quatre maisons soient mis au courant et approuvent la sanction. Je me rends compte qu'avec sept années contenant chacune plus d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants, c'est une tâche presque irréalisable et cela demandera beaucoup de temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à une alternative. Par exemple, ne serait-il pas possible de créer une sorte de guide des points et retenues ? Créer un règlement qui attribuerait un nombre précis de points à prendre ou à donner en fonction du comportement d'un élève ? Par exemple, un élève surpris hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu se voit retirer dix points, s'il recommence, ça augmente de dix points jusqu'à trente points où il reçoit une retenue. Un contre exemple serait si un élève donne une bonne réponse, il obtient deux points, trois ou quatre s'il développe un peu plus la réponse ou s'il réussit un sort du premier coup. En mettant en place ce règlement, on oublie le problème du favoritisme, tout le monde connaît ce règlement et sait donc à quoi s'attendre s'il l'enfreint.

Sirius put voir l'idée faire son chemin dans les pensées des autres membres du conseil. Finalement, ce fut Élisabeth Greengrass qui répondit :

\- L'idée me plaît. Elle donne aux élèves le moyen de savoir que ce qu'ils font est mal et du coup de savoir à quelle punition s'attendre. Ce règlement marcherait dans les deux sens, aussi bien pour les points donnés que pris. Cela enlève totalement l'idée de favoritisme.

Elle fut approuvée par tous les membres du conseil et Sirius déclara :

\- Dans ce cas nous pouvons voter.

Mary Bell intervint :

\- Qui écrirait ce règlement ?

Sirius haussa les épaules :

\- Nous pourrions commencer à rédiger un brouillon chacun de notre côté, nous avons tous des enfants à Poudlard, questionnons-les sur les différentes retenues qu'ils ont eu et la punition donnée à l'époque et basons-nous là-dessus, relisons aussi le règlement actuel de Poudlard en ce qui concerne les retenues et les attributions de points. Nous devons encore nous retrouver une fois avant la rentrée, nous pourrons en reparler à ce moment-là et proposer le règlement à l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard. Maintenant qui est contre ?

Aucune main ne se leva :

\- Qui est pour ?

Sirius jeta un regard circulaire à la salle et déclara, un sourire de maraudeur aux lèvres :

\- Le règlement est approuvé à l'unanimité.

Cela clôtura la séance mais Dumbledore devait éclaircir un point avec l'animagus :

\- Sirius, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez devenu le porte-parole du Conseil. Je croyais que ce rôle incombait à Lucius ?

Sirius arqua un sourcil :

\- C'est à moi qu'incombe ce rôle à présent. Vous serez informé du pourquoi en temps et en heure directeur. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 66e chapitre : Réactions et quelques explications _

_A bientôt ! _


	69. 66 : réactions et quelques explications

_Hello ! Voici donc le 66e chapitre ! Le dernier sur les vacances d'Hermione et Harry, au prochain chapitre, on retourne à Poudlard ! _

_Un grand, immense, MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! J'adore lire et relire tous vos commentaires ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Now, réponses aux reviews : _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'il lui rabattra son claquet, promis ! Ah, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ;) ! Merci pour ton vote, mais je l'avais déjà pris en compte (on ne peut pas vraiment voter deux fois pour le même couple, mais tu peux voter pour d'autres couples si tu veux ;) ). Quant à savoir pourquoi Sirius a pris la place de Lucius en tant que porte-parole : Sirius est un descendant de Serpentard (et même plus mais ça ça sera pour un peu plus tard), à ce titre, la fonction de porte-parole lui revient obligatoirement sauf si le Conseil s'y oppose ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Remus va bien revenir même si c'est vrai qu'il est un peu en retrait pour le moment. Hermione aura bien des moments avec chacun de ses pères séparément mais pas encore tout de suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que son idée bouscule un peu les habitudes, mais au moins, le règlement sera tout à fait clair et précis. Plus de favoritisme possible, ça va faire du bien ! Merci ! Oui, il était temps que les parents sachent ce qui est arrivé à leurs enfants durant les précédentes années de Harry et Hermione à Poudlard ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Georges Weasley, Blaise Zabini (proposé 2 fois), Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 15 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois) _

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred ou Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley_

_Le sondage reste ouvert jusqu'à la première tâche du tournois des 3 Sorciers ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 66 : réactions et quelques explications**

_**Lord Black, le retour !**_

_Vous avez bien lu chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black, accusé à tort d'un crime horrible revient prendre la place qui est la sienne parmi nous ! Étant l'héritier direct du nom, désigné par feu Lord Arcturus Black lui-même, Sirius Black a pris la place qui est la sienne et endosse la responsabilité du titre de Lord de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Il travaillerait à présent à redresser les torts causés par sa famille. Selon lui, la devise de sa famille 'toujours pur' se référerait à la pureté magique et non pas à la pureté du sang. Il travaille donc à restaurer la grandeur de sa famille. _

_Il a commencé en réinstaurant Andromeda Tonks, jadis bannie pour avoir choisi l'amour d'un né-moldu à un contrat de mariage avec un sang-pur. Andromeda Tonks est maintenant, de nouveau, une fille de la maison des Black. Tout comme sa propre héritière, Nymphadora Tonks. _

_Une autre action réalisée en tant que Lord Black a été de déshériter Bellatrix Lestrange, une mangemort, fidèle partisane de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et actuellement enfermée à Azkaban pour ses crimes. Il a également rompu son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange, également mangemort sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Une bonne nouvelle nous provient également de la part de Lord Black : il a une héritière. _

_Héritière Hermione Hope Euphémia Lupin-Black prendra son titre de Lady Black le jour de son 15e anniversaire, c'est-à-dire le 19 septembre de cette année. Elle sera alors présentée officiellement au Magenmagot en tant qu'héritière de la Maison des Black. Autrefois connue sous le nom de Hermione Jean Granger, née-moldue, elle a fait ses premiers pas dans notre monde à ses douze ans, réalisant le Test d'Héritage proposé par la banque de Gingott et a découvert ses ancêtres et sa famille. Elle qui est réputée pour être 'la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération' fera ses premiers pas dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière dès le 19 septembre de cette année._

_De plus, Lord Black étant le parrain, désigné par ses parents, de Harry James Potter, le Survivant vit maintenant avec eux ! Pourrait-il y avoir une romance entre nos deux jeunes gens ? _

_Pour plus d'informations sur l'affaire Black – Pettigrew voir page 8_

_Pour plus d'informations sur la Maison des Black voir page 12 _

_Pour plus d'informations sur l'héritière de la Maison des Black voir page 15_

_votre dévouée journaliste qui reste toujours à votre service, Rita Skeeter_

Hermione reposa la _Gazette du sorcier _qu'elle avait à peine feuilleté et secoua la tête. Les gens étaient tellement avides de potins que le moindre petit évènement devenait un scandale. Elle leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine et sourit à son père. Rems lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de la table pour prendre le journal. Alors qu'il lisait la première page, une grimace de plus en plus apparente sur son visage, Sirius et Harry les rejoignirent. Remus reposa le journal et se mit à préparer, avec l'aide de Sirius, le repas du midi alors qu'Hermione et Harry préparaient la table. À la fin du repas, Sirius déclara doucement :

« On a visionné ton cauchemar Harry.

Hermione sentit son ami se tendre à côté d'elle et elle posa une main sur une des siennes. Sirius continua :

\- L'homme que tu as aperçu et qui t'est inconnu est un homme qui est sensé être mort depuis plus de dix ans. J'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour montrer ce souvenir à Amélia Bones. Amélia gère le bureau des aurors et le Département de la Justice Magique. Je ne lui dirais pas d'où je tiens le souvenir ou alors pas sans un serment magique. Mais elle a besoin de savoir ce genre d'information.

Harry acquiesça lentement de la tête et Hermione demanda :

\- Qui était-ce alors ? L'homme inconnu du rêve de Harry ?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard puis Sirius soupira et répondit :

\- Ce que je vais vous dire ne sort pas de cette pièce.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent :

\- L'homme est Bartémius Croupton Junior.

Hermione sentit une puissante vague de dégoût l'envahir à la mention de l'homme qui avait enfermé son père sans même lui donner un procès. Mais elle laissa son père continuer :

\- À la fin du règne de Voldemort, on pouvait trouver trois types de mangemorts. Les premiers, les plus fanatiques, étaient ceux qui se réjouissaient de leurs crimes et restaient fidèles à leur maître même après la disparition de ce dernier. Bellatrix comptait parmi ces derniers.

Hermione frissonna, elle avait lu pas mal d'articles sur cette femme.

\- Il y avait ensuite ceux qui ont plaidé l'impérium, payant le ministère en cachette pour être acquitté de crimes qu'ils avaient commis.

Hermione et Harry grimacèrent de concert. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à comprendre pourquoi des gens laisseraient des meurtriers en liberté en échange de quelques pièces de monnaie. L'argent ne valait pas une vie humaine.

\- Parmi ces derniers, on peut penser à Lucius Malfoy, il est un remarquable occlumens, jamais il n'aurait pu être contrôlé par l'impérium aussi facilement.

Harry sembla un peu confus mais n'osa pas interrompre. Pas encore.

\- Enfin, la dernière catégorie. Eux passaient un marché avec le ministère, des informations sur d'autres mangemorts ou des crimes commis par Voldemort en échange de leur remise en liberté. Parmi eux, il y avait Igor Karkaroff. Aujourd'hui il est directeur de l'école de magie Durmstrang en Bulgarie. Il a vendu la plupart de ses camarades mais tous sauf un avaient déjà arrêté. C'est Croupton Senior qui, en tant que chef du DJM, a présidé son procès. Karkaroff a lâché que Junior était un mangemort. Junior a été arrêté sur place et il a avoué, sous véritasérum, toutes ces actions au service de Voldemort. Il était aussi fanatique que Bellatrix. Il a écopé de la même peine qu'elle. L'arrestation de son fils a marqué la fin de la carrière de Croupton Senior au Département de la Justice Magique. Un homme ayant un mangemort comme fils à la tête du département de la justice ? C'était impensable. Il a été muté au département de la coopération magique internationale. Sa femme est morte deux semaines avant que son fils ne succombe aux détraqueurs. Enfin, il n'y a pas franchement succombé on dirait.

Hermione et Harry gardèrent un moment le silence, tentant de digérer toutes ces informations et Harry demanda :

\- Dans mon rêve… il avait l'air… bien, je veux dire… complètement sain d'esprit, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait… comment c'est possible ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être est-il un animagus également ou alors… je ne sais pas vraiment.

Hermione intervint :

\- Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas été à Azkaban aussi longtemps que ça ? Et qu'il se serait caché tout ce temps, un peu comme Pettigrew, attendant un signe de son retour?

Sirius eut un air songeur pendant un moment :

\- C'est une théorie. Bon Harry, ai-je ta permission de montrer ton rêve à Amélia Bones ?

\- Bien sûr.

L'animagus sourit puis déclara :

\- Merci mais j'ai un autre sujet dont je dois vous parler. Vous savez que je fais partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard ?

Ils acquiescèrent :

\- Bien. Normalement, je ne suis pas supposé en parler mais avec tous les problèmes dans lesquels vous réussissez à vous fourrez, je préfère jouer la prudence.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et échangea un regard amusé avec Harry alors que leurs parents et parrain secouaient la tête, faussement exaspérés. Sirius expliqua :

\- Cette année, Poudlard a décidé d'accueillir le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Hermione lâcha une exclamation de stupeur alors que Harry semblait seulement confus :

\- Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers est une compétition, qui peut être mortelle, pendant laquelle trois champions, de trois écoles différentes, s'affrontent durant trois épreuves consécutives. Dumbledore m'a affirmé qu'il tracerait une limite d'âge, empêchant les mineurs, ceux qui n'auront pas dix-sept ans à Halloween – le jour où la coupe de feu fera son choix – de se présenter pour le tournois. Puisque vous serez tous les deux mineurs à Halloween, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes mais je préfère vous prévenir. N'en parlez à personne, je ne suis pas sensé vous en avoir parlé.

Hermione acquiesça et posa son regard sur Harry qui avait pâli en entendant que le tournois pouvait être mortel. Hermione croisa les doigts, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son frère de cœur. Elle aurait dut savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 67e chapitre : Poudlard Express 4e fois ! Nouveau prof, nouveau combat ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	70. 67 : Poudlard Express, 4e fois !

_Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet de tout le weekend ! Désolée ! Mais comme promis, voici le 67e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie infiniment tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est juste vraiment super encourageant ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçu(e) de ne pas voir de notification ce weekend, je suis désolée du petit retard. Merci, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, respecter l'histoire originale tout en changeant certains détails pour créer une autre histoire et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je prends en compte ton idée de couple pour Harry, merci pour tes votes. Merci, Rita Skeeter fera son apparition mais on ne la verra pas tant que ça au final. Oh ça oui, Sirius et Remus ne laisseront rien passer en ce qui la concerne. Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. J'ai déjà d'autres idées d'histoire sur Harry Potter mais j'attends de terminer celle-ci avant d'en lancer une autre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! La suite ? La voici la voilà ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oh la réaction de Sirius promet d'être spectaculaire ;) ! Mais de rien, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Croupton va devoir répondre de certaines choses en effet et avec Amélia, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, elle va lui en faire baver jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la vérité. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Eleonore Granger : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! Je prends en compte tous tes votes, merci d'avoir voté ! Aha, je ne sais si tu as déjà lu toute mon histoire mais en tout cas, le récit se fait aux chapitres 55 et 56 ! Remus et Sirius hallucinent un peu, c'est clair ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage_

_Harry : Georges Weasley, Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Blaise Zabini (proposé 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 16 fois) _

_Hermione Granger : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 7 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois) _

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred Weasley OU Georges Weasley, Fred Weasley/Lilian Hall/Georges Weasley (en triade), Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley _

_Le sondage reste ouvert jusqu'au 78e chapitre qui sera celui de la première tâche du tournois sauf changement de dernière minute. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et/ou à voter pour ceux déjà proposés !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 67 : Poudlard Express 4ème fois ! Nouveau professeur, nouveau combat ?**

Le 1er septembre était finalement arrivé et, pour la première fois, Harry et Hermione seraient tous les deux accompagnés par leur famille sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Sirius et Remus les avaient aidés à déposer leurs valises dans un compartiment et les deux plus jeunes avaient reçu, pour la première fois, des embrassades de parents avant leur départ. Sirius leur avait ensuite tendu deux petits paquets en expliquant :

« Ce sont des miroirs communicatifs. Il vous suffit de dire l'un de nos prénoms et on vous répondra. De même, si nous vous appelons via ces miroirs, votre miroir chauffera légèrement et s'illuminera, vous informant que vous avez un appel. Contactez-nous au moindre problème d'accord ? »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et Sirius serra une nouvelle fois sa fille puis son filleul dans ses bras et Remus en fit de même. Enfin, juste avant le départ du train, les deux gryffondors retournèrent dans leur compartiment. Cependant, ils furent rapidement rejoint par les amis d'Hermione. La jeune fille sourit à ses amis et présenta à Harry ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore :

« Harry, tu ne les connais sûrement pas tous alors je vais faire les présentations. Tu connais déjà Kyle, Olivia et Isla, ils sont venus à ton anniversaire. Kyle et Olivia sont de notre année à Serdaigle, pareil pour Isla mais elle est à Serpentard. Ensuite, tu connais les jumeaux, Liam et Lauren qui sont à Poufsouffle, même année que nous. Finalement, je te présente Lisa et Luna, toutes deux à Serdaigle mais Luna a un an de moins que nous et enfin Lilian qui est dans notre année à Poufsouffle. On sera peut-être rejoint par Neville plus tard.

Hermione dut cacher son sourire en voyant comment Harry dévisageait Luna mais au nom de Lilian, il tourna vivement la tête et déclara :

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu pourrais être le digne successeur des jumeaux Weasley ?

La brune lui fit un sourire presque sadique en répondant :

\- La première question que je me pose en arrivant à Poudlard c'est combien de farces je vais pouvoir réaliser cette année. Chaque année j'essaie d'en réaliser plus que l'année précédente !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea avec méfiance alors qu'elle continuait à lui sourire d'un air machiavélique. Lisa brisa le silence en demandant :

\- Harry… penses-tu que Ron te cherche ?

Harry grimaça et Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Le brun expliqua :

\- C'est un peu compliqué entre Ron et moi en ce moment. Disons qu'on est pas d'accord sur pas mal de choses et que, pour l'instant en tout cas, j'essaie de prendre un peu de distance.

Hermione vit que beaucoup de ses amis affichaient un air étonné et elle ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, elle-même était stupéfaite. Kyle, sentant la tension demanda joyeusement :

\- Et sinon vos vacances ? »

La tension fut brisée et chacun se mit à parler de ses vacances, les voyages qu'ils avaient fait, les nouvelles rencontres, les souvenirs rapportés…

Bien trop vite à leur avis, le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard et tout le monde descendit. Hermione vit Harry s'éloigner un peu du groupe pour faire face à un Ron Weasley apparemment furieux et ils semblèrent se disputer à voix basse. Elle se jura de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas entre ces deux-là. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier Ronald, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de la fin de l'amitié entre lui et Harry. Elle se concentra alors sur les portes de la grande salle. Elle commençait sa première année en tant qu'Hermione Black-Lupin, héritière de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Une fois chacun installé à sa table respective, la professeure Mcgonagall entra, suivie des premières années et le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_**Voici un peu plus de mille ans,**_

_**Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant**_

_**Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers**_

_**Dont les noms nous sont familier :**_

_**Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la pleine,**_

_**Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,**_

_**Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets**_

_**Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.**_

_**Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,**_

_**Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves**_

_**Ainsi naquit Poudlard**_

_**Sous leurs quatre étendards **_

_**Chacun montra très vite**_

_**Sa vertu favorite**_

_**Et en fit le blason**_

_**De sa propre maison.**_

_**Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge**_

_**Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage,**_

_**La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence**_

_**Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,**_

_**Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,**_

_**Tous ceux de sa maison y était destiné,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,**_

_**Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition. **_

_**Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,**_

_**Ils choisirent leurs favoris,**_

_**Mais qui pourrait les remplacer **_

_**Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?**_

_**Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite**_

_**De me déloger de sa tête,**_

_**Les quatre sorciers aussitôt**_

_**Me firent le don d'un cerveau**_

_**Pour que je puisse sans erreur**_

_**Voir tout au fond de votre cœur **_

_**Et décider avec raison**_

_**Ce que sera votre maison. **_

La grande salle explosa en applaudissement alors que la répartition commençait. Une fois Whitby Kevin, réparti à Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva pour s'adresser à l'assemblée des élèves :

« Bienvenu à tous et à toutes pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous donner quelques informations : tout d'abord je tiens à rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est interdite d'accès à tous les élèves, de même que le village de Pré-au-Lard pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore atteint leur troisième année. Ces règles sont les mêmes que les années précédentes. Cependant, certaines choses changeront cette année.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Le Conseil d'administration de Poudlard a créé, pendant les dernières vacances, ce qui est maintenant appelé 'la charte des points'. Ce document est affiché dans chacune de vos salles communes et de vos salles de classes. Il répertorie tous les points que vous gagnerez ou perdrez en fonction de vos actions et les punitions attribuées à telle ou telle infraction du règlement. Ceci a été mis en place pour détruire une fois pour toute le favoritisme et pour être sûr que maintenant, chacun d'entre vous soit au courant de la punition ou de la récompense qui l'attend en fonction de ses actions.

Hermione sourit à ces mots, contente de savoir que son père avait agi aussi sévèrement dans l'école. Il était temps. Poudlard avait vraiment besoin de changements. Dumbledore reprit sur une note plus joyeuse :

\- Je dois aussi vous faire part de la plus grande nouveauté de cette année. Cette année, en raison d'un évènement bien particulier, la coupe de quidditch n'aura pas lieu.

Hermione réprima un rire en voyant les visages défaits des jumeaux Weasley et des autres joueurs de quidditch à travers la pièce. Le directeur continua :

\- Cette année, Poudlard accueillera…

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, un éclair déchira le ciel enchanté du plafond de la grande salle et les immenses portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, claquant contre les murs et faisant sursauter l'intégralité des élèves attablés. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en contemplant l'homme qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante. Le sorcier dégageait une aura de puissance qui imposait le respect. Il avait le visage couvert de cicatrice, sa jambe de bois claquait sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs et son œil magique semblait sonder toute la pièce. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et déclara :

\- Ah oui, voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey.

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement sous le choc alors que Harry la regardait sans comprendre. Elle lui expliqua à voix basse :

\- Alastor Maugrey était un auror, un chasseur de mages noirs. Le meilleur de sa génération. Il a rempli à lui seul la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban ! Il est à la retraite depuis quelques années, certains qu'il est devenu fou et c'est vrai qu'il est complètement paranoïaque mais au moins, il sait de quoi il parle. Les cours de DCFM promettent d'être intéressants cette année.

Harry contempla leur nouveau professeur, abasourdi alors que Dumbledore reprenait :

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, cette année Poudlard accueillera le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

\- **Vous plaisantez !**

La grande salle éclata de rire à l'interruption de Fred Weasley et Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu. Dumbledore répondit, amusé :

\- Non, Mr Weasley, je ne plaisante pas. On m'a dit que c'était votre point fort après tout. Mais pour en revenir au Tournois, je rappelle que celui-ci ne s'est pas tenu depuis plusieurs siècles en raison de sa dangerosité. Trois écoles se réunissent pour ce tournois : Poudlard, Beaubâton l'école de magie française et Durmstrang l'école de magie bulgare. Cette année, nous accueillerons des élèves de ces écoles ainsi que leurs directeurs. Cette compétition a pour but premier de réunir des sorciers et sorcières ensembles et de renforcer les liens entre nous. Les écoles arriveront à la fin du mois de septembre en même temps que la Coupe de Feu. Cette Coupe servira de juge pour ceux et celles qui voudront participer au tournois. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est inscrire votre nom, prénom et nom de votre école sur un parchemin que vous mettrez alors dans la Coupe. La sélection des champions – un par école – aura lieu le soir de Halloween après le festin.

Sa déclaration fut lourdement applaudie. Il laissa les applaudissements se taire lentement avant de reprendre :

\- Maintenant, le département de la coopération magique internationale, qui nous a aidé à mettre en place ce tournois, ainsi que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard a demandé une condition pour ce tournois. Cette compétition est dangereuse et elle a causé des morts par le passé alors ne prenez pas ce tournois à la légère. Ne laissez pas la gloire vous aveugler. La condition est la suivante : les concurrent doivent avoir dix-sept, soit être majeur, avant le jour de la sélection des champions. Autrement dit, si vous voulez participer à ce tournois, vous devez avoir dix-sept ans avant le 31 octobre de cette année.

Aussitôt des protestations se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle. Hermione était sidérée. Ne réalisaient-ils pas que ce tournois pouvait leur coûter leur vie ? Elle secoua la tête en entendant le directeur faire taire les élèves :

\- Cette condition n'est pas négociable. Elle a été mise en place pour votre propre sécurité. Une limite d'âge sera tracée autour de la Coupe si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans, elle vous rejettera. C'est ainsi. Je donnerai plus de détails lorsque les deux autres écoles nous auront rejoint. Maintenant, je vous souhaite bon appétit ! »

Il frappa dans ses mains et les tables se couvrirent de plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers étaient sur toutes les lèvres.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 68e chapitre : DCFM et sortilèges impardonnables ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	71. 68 : DCFM et sorts impardonnables !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 68e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Un grand, très grand, MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est super encourageant pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Now, réponses aux reviews : _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, bonne initiative de la part de Sirius. Oh oui, Durmstrang et Beaubâtons vont arriver, chapitre 73, ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance ! Peut-être, c'est une idée, après tout, le plafond est magique lui aussi. Merci, comme j'écris et corrige seule, ce genre d'oublis arrive de temps en temps. Merci. Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_HP : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! La suite ? La voici, la voilà ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Gryffondor : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Harry commence enfin à réfléchir, on verra bien où tout ça le mènera ! Quant à Ron... non, ce serait trop beau qu'il se reprenne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il réalise tout d'un coup. Mais on verra bien. Merci, la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Blu Salvatore : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour ton vote, je le prends en compte. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour ton vote, je le prends en compte ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Georges Wealey, Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Blaise Zabini (proposé 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 16 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 4 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 7 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois)_

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred OU Georges Weasley, Fred Weasley/Lilian Hall/Georges Weasley (en triade), Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley_

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'au 78e chapitre (la première tâche du tournois). D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 68 : DCFM et sortilèges impardonnables**

L'ambiance dans le château était radicalement différente de l'année dernière. Hermione était un peu hallucinée de voir l'excitation peinte sur tous les visages à l'idée d'observer le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Pour sa part, elle était plus nerveuse concernant son introduction au Magenmagot. Son père ne l'avait pas encore contactée à ce sujet et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler à Olivia et Isla, même si elle doutait qu'elles seraient d'une grande aide, la première étant née en janvier et la seconde en février, elles n'avaient jamais participé à une introduction. Peut-être devrait-elle écrire à Nathan ? Le frère d'Olivia était le Lord de sa maison, il était déjà passé par la phase d'introduction, peut-être pourrait-il la renseigner.

Hermione secoua la tête pour ce concentrer sur le cours auquel elle allait participer. C'était son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année et Maugrey avait déjà l'admiration de tous les élèves à qui il avait déjà fait cours. C'était compréhensible, il avait vécu la première guerre et avait combattu contre Voldemort et avait survécu. Il était une légende dans le bureau des aurors.

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe et cligna un instant des yeux. La pièce n'avait pas particulièrement changé si ce n'est le fait qu'une sorte d'immense armoire apparemment vitrée était posée à côté du bureau réservé au professeur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs absent pour le moment. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'assit au premier rang où elle fut rejoint par Isla, Harry et Ron s'assirent plusieurs rangs derrière elles.

Alors que toute la classe s'installa, Maugrey Fol Œil fit son entrée. Sa jambe de bois martelait le plancher de la pièce, son œil lui donnait un air complètement fou et Hermione réalisa qu'il avait été au fond de la classe depuis le début, qu'il était là depuis que la porte s'était ouverte pour leur permettre d'entrer. Avant d'entrer dans le monde magique, Hermione n'aurait probablement pas jugé Maugrey comme quelqu'un de dangereux, un peu fou certainement, mais pas dangereux. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la magie, elle savait que cet homme ne plaisantait pas, elle savait qu'il avait vu et vécu la guerre. Il était un survivant, l'un des plus forts. Il se plaça debout, face à son bureau, sa baguette en main :

« Bien. Je sais que vous avez énormément de retard et je n'ai malheureusement qu'un an pour vous remettre à niveau !

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil, c'était bien le premier professeur qui assumait le fait qu'il ne resterait qu'un an.

**\- Le Ministère ne veut pas que je vous prépare à ce qui se passe dehors… JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! **

Il fit sursauter toute la classe mais il continua :

**\- Vous devez être préparés ! Personne n'attendra que vous ayez le bon âge pour attaquer ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !**

Nouveau sursaut collectif. On peut dire qu'il ne plaisante pas !

\- Maintenant, on ne peut pas parler de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans connaître ces Forces du Mal ! Alors vous allez me dire ce que sont les impardonnables ?! Il y en a trois et ils étaient très prisés des mangemorts au temps de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La classe est silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la main de Isla se lève :

\- Miss Shafiq ?

\- Il y a… le sortilège de l'impérium monsieur.

\- Ah oui ! Un véritable casse-tête ce sort.

Il transforma un livre en araignée et la fit grossir de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse la voir. Il lança le sort et l'araignée fut forcée de faire plusieurs pirouettes et acrobaties normalement irréalisables pour elle. Des rires se firent entendre, dégoûtant un peu plus la jeune gryffondor.

Maugrey aboya :

**\- Ça vous fait rire ?! Que diriez-vous si on vous ordonnait de tuer quelqu'un avec ce sort ?!**

Ça calma aussitôt les rires et il continua :

\- L'impérium est une technique de l'esprit. Celui qui lance ce sort prend le contrôle de l'esprit et de la volonté de celui qu'il touche. Il peut alors forcer sa victime à faire absolument n'importe quoi. Danser les claquettes ou tuer ses enfants.

Un frisson parcourut la classe et Hermione réprima difficilement le tremblement qu'elle sentit se répandre dans son dos.

\- Un autre sort ?

Une main se leva et Hermione vit qu'elle appartenait à Neville. Elle n'était pas franchement surprise, Neville connaissait les sorts impardonnables et l'un d'entre eux mieux que quiconque :

**\- Le Doloris.**

Aussitôt l'araignée se mit à se tordre de douleur et émit des petits cris pour montrer sa souffrance. Hermione vit Neville devenir de plus en plus blanc et décida d'intervenir :

**\- Arrêtez !**

L'ancien auror stoppa le sort et cligna des yeux, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il faisait. Il demanda alors :

\- Et le dernier ?

Plus personne ne voulut répondre mais Hermione leva la main :

\- L'avada kedavra.

Un rayon vert éclaira brièvement la salle de classe et tua l'araignée.

**\- Le sortilège de mort. On ne connaît qu'une personne qui y ait survécu. Et il est ici même.**

Son regard se planta sur Harry alors qu'il buvait une gorgée du liquide de sa fiole personnelle. Il retourna ensuite vers son bureau et déclara d'un ton un peu bourru :

**\- Maintenant, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de Dumbledore de tester l'impérium sur chacun d'entre vous.**

Hermione leva aussitôt la main :

**\- Professeur… c'est interdit par la loi…**

\- Et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'autorisation de Dumbledore

\- Dumbledore est notre directeur, pas notre ministre et il n'est pas au-dessus des lois !

**\- Si ça ne vous plaît pas miss, vous pouvez très bien sortir !**

Hermione se mordit la langue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas légal un cours pareil mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait raison sur un point. Elle préférait apprendre à résister à l'impérium en classe plutôt que face à un mangemort. Elle resta à sa place, silencieuse. Maugrey continua son cours et fit passer tout le monde devant lui, soumettant chacun d'entre eux à l'impérium. Harry fut le seul à montrer un minimum de résistance. Pourtant, lorsque ce fut son tour, elle fit face à son professeur et le sentit lancer le sort mais rien ne la fit réagir. Comme si une barrière s'était soudainement mise en place dans son esprit. L'auror arrêta le sort et la contempla, vaguement impressionné :

\- J'avais oublié. Les Black naissent occlumens avec un bouclier tellement puissant qu'il est presque impossible de contrôler leurs esprits.

Hermione cligna des yeux :

\- Pardon professeur mais que voulez-vous dire par occlumens ?

\- Il existe deux formes de magie liée à l'esprit. L'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Toutes deux sont des magies reconnues 'noires' par le ministère et il est interdit de les utiliser sans l'autorisation du DJM ou du Département des Mystères. La légilimencie consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui et à avoir accès à toutes ses pensées. L'occlumencie est son contraire, elle bloque les invasions dans l'esprit et agit comme un bouclier. C'est extrêmement rare de voir un occlumens naturel mais c'est un talent passé dans les gènes Black. »

Hermione retourna à sa place, se promettant d'en parler avec son père. Elle voulait aussi en savoir plus sur la légilimencie.

Le cours se termina et Hermione retourna rapidement dans son dortoir. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit et sortit le miroir que ses parents leur avaient donné, à elle et à Harry. Elle murmura :

« Dad ? Papa ?

Ce fut le visage de Remus qui apparut dans le miroir :

\- Princesse ? Heureux de pouvoir te parler trésor, quelle nouvelle de Poudlard ?

Hermione sourit en voyant son père mais son sourire se fana un peu alors qu'elle se rappelait la raison de son appel :

\- Papa ! Merlin ça fait du bien de pouvoir te parler… j'appelle par rapport à mon dernier cours de DCFM… il s'est passé un truc et je sais… pas trop quoi en penser en fait.

Elle vit son père froncer les sourcils avant de répondre :

\- Ton professeur cette année c'est bien Alastor Maugrey ? Sirius m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir…

\- Oui c'est lui ! Il est… vraiment particulier en fait…

\- Que s'est-il passé Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le dernier cours :

\- Le professeur Maugrey nous a… parlé des impardonnables… et il nous en a fait une démonstration… sur des araignées.

Elle vit son père prendre une profonde respiration et fermer les yeux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il tentait de réprimer sa colère ou le loup… ou les deux. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et demanda d'une voix sourde :

\- Tu veux dire que Maugrey a montré à une classe de quatrième année l'impérium, le doloris et l'avada ? En utilisant une araignée comme cobaye ?

Hermione acquiesça et son père lâcha un juron, la faisant écarquiller les yeux. Entre ses deux parents, il était celui qui jurait le moins, elle ne l'avait en fait pratiquement jamais entendu jurer.

\- A-t-il fait autre chose ?

Hermione hésita une seconde mais sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mentir à son père :

\- Il a utilisé l'impérium sur nous, pour nous entraîner à y résister. Seuls Harry et moi y sommes parvenus. Il a dit que j'étais une occlumens naturelle et que mes boucliers m'avaient protégée mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque son père rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient ambrés. Le loup était clairement de sortie.

\- Maugrey va nous entendre. Attend que Sirius soit au courant de ça ! Bon sang mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?!

Hermione hésita puis déclara doucement :

\- Tu sais… son idée était bonne tout de même… je préfère apprendre à résister à ces sorts en classe plutôt que face à un mangemort.

\- Je sais princesse et je pense aussi, au fond, que son idée avait du bon, mais le fait est que même des aurors ont du mal à résister à ce sort. Le fait est aussi que lancer un de ces sorts est normalement passable d'Azkaban à vie ! Maugrey aurait au moins dut avoir l'accord des parents d'élèves pour utiliser un sort pareil sur leurs enfants ! Ça aurait été la moindre des choses ! Dumbledore n'est pas au-dessus de la loi !

Hermione sourit en comprenant parfaitement le raisonnement de son père. Cela faisait trop d'évènements dont les parents n'avaient pas été prévenus. Elle acquiesça pensivement avant de demander :

\- Neville a semblé très troublé par le doloris… tu sais s'il y a une raison particulière ?

Remus soupira en fermant les yeux, son loup disparaissant avec sa colère :

\- Oui mais c'est son histoire.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive avant de demander :

\- Maugrey nous a aussi parlé de légilimencie et d'occlumencie… il a dit que les Black étaient des naturels…

\- Ce sont des magies de l'esprit très complexes Hermione et je ne suis pas un expert. Sirius serait plus à même de te répondre trésor.

Hermione releva la tête en entendant ses camarades de chambre entrer dans la pièce. Elle murmura à son père :

\- Il faut que j'y aille !

Remus lui sourit :

\- Très bien cub, on se voit pour ton anniversaire ! Embrasse Harry pour moi d'accord ?

\- Promis. À bientôt papa. »

Elle coupa la connexion et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_

_Tout ce qui est en gras est tiré de l'oeuvre ! _

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 69e chapitre : Quinze ans ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	72. 69 : Quinze ans !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 69e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est franchement encourageant pour moi. Merci beaucoup ! _

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews :_

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je ne l'ai reçue qu'après avoir déjà publié le 68e chapitre, raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Mais de rien, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. J'espère aussi que celui-ci te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, oui j'ai bien aimé écrire ce genre d'interactions et il y en aura d'autres au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Effectivement, c'est un chapitre qui permet de voir vraiment les capacités d'Hermione en action. Mais, si tu te rappelles bien, on voit rapidement cette capacité lors du chapitre 20 'différentes visions des choses'. C'est à peine mentionné, mais c'est là, à la fin de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Pour Viktor, il n'apparaîtra pas avant le chapitre 73 et ce n'est pas le premier champion avec lequel elle discute. Et non, je ne vais pas respecter ce canon-là. Viktor aura quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne sais pas si le "couple" auquel je pense restera un couple ou ne sera que pour le bal voire l'année en ce qui le concerne. Merci ;) la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, ça lui sera bénéfique par la suite, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a cette capacité. Oui, on peut se questionner sur cette décision particulière, Maugrey a beau être une légende chez les aurors, il est à présent face à des mineurs, il aurait au moins dut avoir un papier des parents et effectivement, peut-être même du Ministère. Ce n'est pas très net tout ça ;) ! Concernant les parents de Neville, oui, je compte raconter leur histoire même si je ne sais pas encore trop comment. Mais tu as raison, le film ne leur rend pas hommage. Pour Lunard et sa voix, c'est une possibilité. Après tout, plus il se rapproche du loup, plus il a un grondement animal alors pourquoi pas. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en compte ton vote, merci pour ta participation. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, la voici la suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_DreamDraconis : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Wow, merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Blu salvatore : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je travaille pas mal sur la relation entre Hermione et ses parents, je suis contente que cette relation te plaise. Wow, merci, ça me touche que tu lises mon histoire alors même qu'elle n'est pas dans ta langue natale, merci. Oki, je prends en compte ton vote, merci pour ta participation. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Georges Weasley, Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Blaise Zabini (proposé 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 16 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Isla Shafiq, Lilian Hall, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Fred Weasley/Georges Weasley (en triade), Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 5 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 7 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois)_

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred OU Georges Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley/Lilian Hall/Georges Weasley (en triade), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley, Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley_

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'au 78e chapitre (la première tâche du tournois). D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 69 : Quinze ans !**

Hermione se réveilla doucement, un sourire aux lèvres alors que son regard tombait sur le calendrier. Mercredi 19 septembre. Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait donc son quinzième anniversaire. Caressant son chat, elle s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui et surtout demain, quand elle serait présentée au Magenmagot. Ce matin, elle commençait par soin aux créatures magiques et enchaînait avec deux heures de potion avant de finalement terminer sa journée de cours, elle n'avait pas cours l'après-midi.

Alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle, elle s'aperçut que ses amis s'étaient tous réunis à la table des gryffondors et elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Elle fut enlacée par chacun d'entre eux et Lilian lui dit qu'ils lui donneraient ses cadeaux à la fin de la journée, après les cours. C'était logique. Hermione s'assura que ses amis pouvaient prendre des notes pour elle demain puisqu'elle serait au Magenmagot.

La journée se déroula tranquillement pour elle, elle était toujours avec ses amis et ne pouvait pas cesser de sourire. Juste avant le repas du midi, son père vint la chercher et lui sourit :

« Prête louveteau ?

Elle acquiesça, toute heureuse et il lui expliqua :

\- J'ai l'autorisation de Mcgonagall. Tu ne seras pas au château cet après-midi et tu n'es attendue que pour demain soir, compte tenu qu'on ne sait jamais exactement combien de temps peut durer une séance du Magenmagot. Mais on ne va pas parler de ça pour le moment.

Il la conduisit hors de Poudlard et lui tendit son bras, Hermione s'en saisit, sentant aussitôt la sensation du transplanage. Ils atterrirent devant le Chaudron Baveur et, de là, entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après un copieux repas dans un restaurant de l'allée sorcière, Remus entraîna Hermione dans la librairie, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille. Hermione était aux anges alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rayons, choisissant certains livres qui attirait son regard. À la fin, elle avait près d'une dizaine de livres. Elle s'apprêtait à aller en reposer certains quand son père les prit de ses mains et les paya. Voyant son regard stupéfait, Remus lui dit doucement :

\- C'est ton anniversaire princesse, ne pense pas une seconde que tu vas payer pour quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

Après la librairie, ils se promenèrent un peu dans l'allée, discutant de divers sujets. Remus lui parla de son projet d'ouvrir une librairie ou un magasin de farces et attrapes mais il penchait plutôt pour la librairie, au grand désespoir de Sirius. Ils finirent par arriver au glacier et Hermione commanda une boule mangue et une boule pêche alors que Remus choisissait deux boules chocolat – sans surprise. À quatre heure, son père les fit de nouveau transplaner et, cette fois, ils atterrirent devant leur maison.

Hermione suivit son père à l'intérieur et découvrit que la maison, en tout cas le couloir d'entrée et le salon, avait été entièrement décorée ! Des banderoles de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochées aux murs et, lorsque Hermione pénétra le salon, elle fut accueillie par un grand cri :

« SURPRISE ! »

La jeune gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en voyant toutes les personnes présentes ! Son père se tenait dans un coin du salon avec Ted et Andromeda Tonks ainsi qu'une jeune femme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas encore et tous ses amis étaient là. Olivia vint aussitôt l'enlacer, suivie de près par Lilian, Lisa, les jumeaux, Luna, Kyle, Isla et, finalement, Harry. La jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approcha et Hermione remarqua, un peu éberluée, les cheveux bleus et la tenue d'auror. La jeune femme se présenta :

« Bonjour Hermione, je suis ta cousine, la fille d'Andromeda et Ted là-bas ! Tu peux m'appeler Dora ou Tonks ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant les cheveux de la jeune femme passer du bleu au rose :

\- Ah oui, je suis métamorphomage et travaille au bureau des aurors. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me changer, je ne voulais pas rater le début de ta fête !

\- Enchantée de te connaître aussi Dora !

Les deux femmes échangèrent une étreinte et Hermione fut ensuite enlacée par son père qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la journée :

\- Comment as-tu organisé tout ça daddy ?

\- Je suis un maraudeur ma princesse.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et l'animagus soupira :

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à chacun des parents et des enfants. Remus avait pour mission de te tenir éloignée de la maison le temps qu'on arrange tout et je suis allé chercher tes amis à midi, juste à la fin de leurs cours. Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu ! »

Mipsy arriva à ce moment-là, un immense gâteau chocolaté et surmonté de quinze bougies flottant devant elle. Hermione eut du mal à retenir des larmes de joie alors que toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à chanter 'joyeux anniversaire'. Elle souffla ses quinze bougies, les éteignant toutes d'un seul coup sous les applaudissements de ses amis et de sa famille.

Après la dégustation de l'excellent gâteau au chocolat, Hermione reçut ses cadeaux.

Les jumeaux Liam et Lauren furent les premiers à lui donner leur cadeau. Hermione défit le paquet et découvrit une nouvelle plume avec un encrier ensorcelé pour changer de couleur sur commande et des jouets pour Pattenrond. Lilian fut la suivante et lui offrit du matériel de farces et attrapes et un livre sur comment utiliser au mieux chacun des objets offerts. Elle reçut ensuite les trois premiers tomes de la série fantastique _Les Chroniques du Monde Émergé_, une série de romans moldue. Lisa lui offrit une tenue, une tunique légère turquoise et un jean bleu. Kyle lui offrit un jeu d'énigmes sorcier et Luna lui offrit un abonnement au Chicaneur pour toute l'année avec un bracelet de fleurs en lui expliquant que ces fleurs repoussaient les joncheruines. Enfin, Isla lui offrit cinq paires de boucles d'oreilles, le pendentif des boucles d'oreille représentait l'emblème des maisons de Poudlard, le dernier représentant l'emblème de Poudlard.

De sa famille, elle reçut un boîtier à baguette à attacher à son poignet de la part de Tonks et des livres de runes ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles sertie d'un beau rubis rouge de la part d'Andromeda et Ted. Ses parents, quant à eux, lui offrirent un album photo remplie de ses photos de sa petite, enfance, avant qu'elle ne soit adoptée, ainsi qu'un appareil photo sorcier de façon à ce qu'elle puisse faire ses propres photos.

Il lui restait deux cadeaux. Le premier contenait une robe violette à bretelles et en velours, très douce au toucher. Le paquet contenait une note de Narcissa Malfoy. Le dernier cadeau fut celui de Harry qui lui offrit plusieurs cd de musique moldue dont elle raffolait. Elle remercia chaleureusement toute sa famille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut un anniversaire où elle fut vraiment gâtée et où elle put rencontrer un nouveau membre de sa famille : Nymphadora Tonks était certainement la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Le lendemain promettait également une journée riche en émotion.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 70e chapitre : Magenmagot !_

_A bientôt ! _


	73. 70 : Magenmagot !

_Hello ! Voici donc le 70e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Un grand, un immense MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est super encourageant pour moi alors MERCI BEAUCOUP vraiment ! _

_Maintenant, réponses aux reviews : _

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre plutôt tranquille, centré sur la famille et en profiter pour présenter Tonks à Hermione. Contente de voir qu'il t'a plu. Voici donc ses premiers pas dans la haute société sorcière. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, je voulais un chapitre un peu tranquille avant sa présentation au Magenmagot. Oui, même s'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent autour d'elle, je veux aussi garder le fait qu'elle n'est qu'une élève, adolescente de quinze ans tout simplement et qu'il ne faut pas oublier ce fait. Merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Manguepassion12 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Whoa ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour Ginny, c'est plus le fait qu'elles ne sont pas très proches, je ne fais pas beaucoup intervenir Ginny, elle sera peut-être plus présente dans la 5e année avec l'AD. Quant à leur relation, oui elle va être un peu plus présente pour diverses raisons mais Ginny et Hermione resteront amies, ça c'est sûr. J'apprécie aussi le personnage de Ginny mais elle ne sera qu'une amie pour Harry et Hermione dans cette histoire. Je pense qu'elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus développée qu'elle ne l'a été dans l'oeuvre originale mais ce n'est que mon avis. Oui, je la fais grandir et mûrir un peu plus, je trouve que ça lui correspond bien. Je prends en compte ton vote, merci pour ta participation. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, je voulais un anniversaire un peu calme, familial qui lui permettrait de rencontrer Tonks tout en ayant ses amis à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'on oublie que, malgré sa maturité évidente, Hermione reste une adolescente de quinze ans, fait qu'il ne faut vraiment pas oublier. Ce ne serait pas drôle s'il n'y avait pas un petit accrochage lors de sa présentation non ? Mais, dans l'ensemble, je pense que ça se passe plutôt bien. A toi d'en juger ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Twisted Bomb : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci ! Ah, concernant les Chroniques du Monde émergé, je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement aimé les trois tomes des Chroniques mais j'ai beaucoup moins apprécié les Guerres du Monde émergé, ça n'avait pas le même ''charme'' que les chroniques et je n'ai pas lu les légendes. Toi aussi, tu dévores les romans que tu découvres ? Honnêtement, j'ai préféré les Chroniques mais après, je pense que les guerres avaient quand même quelque chose d'intéressant et je n'ai pas lu les légendes. Je suis d'accord pour dire que Nihal est quand même un personnage incroyable. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Blu salvatore : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en compte ton vote, merci pour ta participation. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais de rien, j'espère que tu aimes les lire autant que j'aime les écrire ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture_

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : George Weasley, Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Blaise Zabini (proposé 3 fois), Daphnée Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 16 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphnée Greengrass, Lilian Hall, Isla Shafiq, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Fred Weasley/George Weasley (en triade), Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 6 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 7 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 11 fois)_

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred OU George Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois), Fred Weasley/Lilian Hall/George Weasley (en triade), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Wealsey/Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley_

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'au 78e chapitre (la première tâche du tournois). D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 70 : Magenmagot**

Jeudi 20 septembre 1994. Hermione ravala nerveusement sa salive en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait la robe violette que Narcissa lui avait offerte la veille, le médaillon offert par son père au Noël dernier pendait à son cou et sa bague frappée des armoiries des Black était glissée à son index droit. Elle prit une profonde respiration et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Elle y découvrit ses deux parents. Son père était déjà habillé dans ses robes du Magenmagot et tous deux lui sourirent en la voyant. Remus s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Tu es magnifique louveteau.

Elle acquiesça rapidement, la gorge trop nouée pour former une réponse verbale. Sirius l'approcha dès que Remus s'écarta :

\- Tu es superbe Hermione. Prête ?

\- Non.

Son père rigola doucement :

\- On n'est jamais prêt pour quelque chose comme ça, la seule chose à faire c'est de foncer.

Il l'entraîna alors vers la cheminée et, s'y installant, prononça :

\- Ministère de la Magie, Grand Hall !

Et il disparut dans une fumée verte et une traînée de suie. Hermione prit une profonde respiration et le suivit. Elle atterrit plutôt gracieusement aux côtés de son père et écarquilla les yeux : elle n'avait jamais vu de lieux pareil. Le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie était composé d'une bonne trentaine de cheminées par lesquelles les gens ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Au centre, une immense fontaine se dressait, Hermione lut l'inscription et comprit que toutes les pièces mises dans cette fontaine étaient ensuite données à différentes œuvres de charité. Des notes en forme d'avions de papier voletaient un peu partout, sortant des ascenseurs ou s'engouffrant dedans. Des sorciers et sorcières portant différentes tenues, tous semblant plus pressés que les autres, traversaient les couloirs à grande vitesse ou entraient dans un ascenseur juste alors que celui-ci se fermait. Hermione découvrait un autre lieu où la magie dominait tout et cela l'émerveillait. Alors que son père l'entraînait vers un ascenseur, Hermione demanda :

\- Papa ne vient pas avec nous ?

Son père eut une grimace crispée avant de répondre :

\- Son statut de lycanthrope fait qu'il n'est que toléré au Magenmagot. Il pourrait venir, puisqu'il est le Consort Black mais, généralement, il préfère ne pas assister aux séances de notre gouvernement. Un gouvernement qui n'a jamais rien fait pour lui.

Hermione sentit une colère outragée monter en elle mais elle la stoppa, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver maintenant. Elle pourrait sûrement faire évoluer cette situation une fois qu'elle aurait sa place parmi les membres du gouvernement. Elle demanda doucement, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse, c'était plus pour calmer ses nerfs qu'autre chose :

\- Qui sera là ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin et déclara :

\- Tous les Lords et Lady du Magenmagot, possiblement leurs compagnes et héritier ou seulement l'un des deux ou aucun des deux. Cela dépend. Amélia Bones sera là aussi bien sûr et, pour cette fois, je crois que c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt qui représente le bureau des aurors. Ensuite, bien sûr, le président du Magenmagot. Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement d'un détail :

\- Comment dois-je m'adresser au président du Magenmagot ?

\- Président Dumbledore ou président du Magenmagot. Le Magenmagot se réunit deux fois par mois, plus en cas d'urgence exceptionnelle. Aujourd'hui, ce sera la deuxième fois qu'il se réunit. Ça me fait penser, le ministre, Cornelius Fudge et sa sous-secrétaire, Mme Dolorès Ombrage, seront tous les deux présents pour cette séance.

Hermione acquiesça nerveusement, sentant la pression sur ses épaules devenir plus importante au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Finalement, leur ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage et ils rejoignirent la grande salle du Magenmagot. Son père s'arrêta devant deux immenses portes et lui redemanda :

\- Prête ?

\- Non.

Il lui sourit :

\- Ça veut dire que tu l'es. »

Et il poussa les deux grosses portes. Hermione découvrit alors la salle où le gouvernement de leur société magique se réunissait deux fois par mois. La salle était ronde, des gradins étaient disposés en arc-de-cercle dans la pièce et la majorité des sièges était déjà occupée même si certains étaient encore vides.

Hermione comprit rapidement que la formation en arc-de-cercle était une façon de délimiter les différentes factions du gouvernement entre les sangs-purs extrémistes, la partie neutre et le parti de la lumière. Le parti des sangs-purs était à sa gauche quand elle faisait face au Magenmagot, le parti neutre était au centre et le dernier parti était à sa droite.

La jeune fille tenta de scanner discrètement la pièce du regard et fut surprise de trouver plusieurs visages familiers. Elle reconnut le couple Malfoy sur sa gauche et trouva Nathan Fawley, le frère d'Olivia, représentant sa famille, au centre du Magenmagot, qui lui adressa un regard surpris. Elle vit aussi Marcus Flint, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente, assis aux côté d'un homme qu'Hermione identifia comme étant Lord Malcolm Flint. Au centre, elle reconnut Joëlle Taylor qui avait été préfète de Gryffondor lors de la première année d'Hermione à Poudlard, Joëlle avait également terminé Poudlard l'année précédente. L'ancienne gryffondor était située aux côtés de Lady Cailin Taylor, dans la partie neutre. Finalement, Hermione découvrit un dernier visage familier et écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant absolument pas attendue à le trouver ici. Aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux roux légèrement grisonnant et aux yeux bleus pétillants, se trouvait William, Bill, Weasley. Hermione en déduisit que l'homme à ses côtés devait être Lord Artair Prewett. Lord Prewett et son héritier étaient assis dans le parti dit 'de la lumière'. Bill adressa un sourire encourageant à Hermione alors que celle-ci emboîtait le pas à son père.

Sirius l'entraîna en haut du parti neutre, vers les derniers rangs. Hermione comprit rapidement que, plus on avait de votes, plus on était placé vers le haut. Sirius avait déplacé le siège des Black depuis le parti des sangs-purs extrémistes jusqu'au parti neutre. Il avait également le contrôle sur tous les sièges et votes des Potter en étant le régent de Harry. Mais il voterait depuis le siège des Black. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent ensuite, Hermione reconnut Amélia Bones et l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle les avait rencontrés lorsqu'elle avait démasqué Peter Pettigrew, à la fin de sa troisième année. Tous deux adressèrent un sourire chaleureux à son père. Ils furent suivis, dix minutes plus tard, par un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et de plutôt petite taille qui entra dans la pièce suivi d'une sorcière habillée entièrement de rose, aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, selon Hermione, elle avait plus un visage de crapaud qu'un visage de femme . Sirius se pencha pour murmurer à sa fille :

\- Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie et Dolorès Ombrage, sa sous-secrétaire.

Hermione écarquilla brièvement les yeux : cet homme était à la tête du Ministère de la Magie qui gouvernait leur société. Elle le vit échanger quelques mots avec différents lords avant de rejoindre sa place, dans une tribune un peu particulière, réservée aux membres des différents départements. Enfin, Hermione vit son directeur approcher. Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et s'installa derrière le bureau sur l'estrade, faisant face à l'assemblée. Observant rapidement la pièce et notant que tout le monde était présent, il demanda :

\- Fermez les portes et que la séance du Magenmagot commence !

Son père expliqua :

\- Les portes sont scellées par des enchantements un peu spéciaux. Personne ne peut plus entrer ou sortir de la pièce une fois les portes scellées. Nous sommes enfermés à l'intérieur pour ainsi dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, montrant qu'elle avait compris l'explication. Dumbledore reprit :

\- Bien. Le premier point à l'ordre du jour concerne la Maison Black. Lord Black, vous avez la parole.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade du président, sa fille le suivant de près, la tête relevée. Sirius déclara alors :

\- En tant que Lord de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, je présente aujourd'hui à cette assemblée, ma fille et héritière : Hermione Hope Euphémia Black-Lupin. La magie de ma famille l'a déjà acceptée. Aujourd'hui, lendemain de son quinzième anniversaire, je la présente à l'ensemble du Magenmagot pour la première fois. Qu'elle soit traitée par ce corps avec le respect qui lui est dû. Aujourd'hui, sous vos yeux, elle prend le titre d'héritière de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Hermione s'avança et vit son directeur la sonder du regard. Elle sentit comme une pression mentale mais ses boucliers d'occlumencie tinrent bon et la pression se retira rapidement. Dumbledore déclara alors :

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Que voulez-vous faire pour ce corps ?

Hermione répondit d'une voix sûre :

\- Lord Sirius Orion Black continuera à assumer la position de Lord au moins jusqu'à ce que je termine mes études. Mon père et moi-même avons décidé de reparler plus tard de ce rôle lorsque je serais reconnue majeure.

Dumbledore insista :

\- Miss Black-Lupin, que comptez-vous faire par rapport à vos études actuellement ? Vous ne pourrez pas les gérer en même temps que le Magenmagot ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sentit son père se tendre à côté d'elle :

\- Président du Magenmagot, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je viens d'être reconnue et proclamée Héritière de la Maison des Black. Pourriez-vous vous adresser à moi par ce titre et non pas par l'appellation utilisée à Poudlard ? Mais pour répondre à votre question, comme je viens de le dire, c'est mon père, Lord Sirius Black qui occupera le siège des Black jusqu'à ma majorité au moins. Comme de coutume, il me fera des comptes-rendus des séances et s'assurera que je sois informée des activités de ce corps si je ne peux assister à la séance. Si vous-même vous arrivez à vous occuper de Poudlard et de ce corps gouvernemental, je ne vois pas de problème au fait que Lord Black me tienne simplement au courant des décisions prises en cette pièce.

Dumbledore sembla la fusiller du regard mais Hermione tint fermement ses positions et il finit par déclarer :

\- Très bien, Héritière Black. Le Magenmagot prend en compte votre décision. »

Hermione suivit de nouveau son père alors qu'ils regagnaient leur place. Elle passa moins de temps à écouter les différents dialogues qu'à observer et mettre un nom sur chaque visage des personnes présentes. À la fin de la séance, elle avait un visage pour chacun des noms qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Elle savait également quelle personne était affiliée à quel parti. La séance se termina et Hermione se plaça près de la porte, attendant son père qui était retenu par différents lords ou lady. Une voix lui fit tourner la tête :

« Hermione ?

Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à Nathan Fawley, le frère aîné d'Olivia. Il la contempla, complètement surpris :

\- C'est vraiment toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione grimaça intérieurement et remercia Merlin que son père ne soit pas à ses côtés. Tutoyer et appeler par son prénom une héritière nouvellement nommée et reconnue par le Magenmagot était particulièrement irrespectueux, même si on connaissait la personne. Elle déclara :

\- Lord Fawley, c'est bien moi en effet. Je suis ici en tant qu'héritière de Lord Sirius Black, Héritière Black.

Elle vit Nathan froncer les sourcils :

\- J'ai bien compris que tu étais son héritière mais pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas gérer les affaires de votre famille ? Tu n'as que quinze ans.

\- Je n'aurais pas éternellement quinze ans Lord Fawley et un jour, mon père me laissera sa place. Ce jour-là, je devrais être prête à prendre la relève.

\- Mais tu n'es encore qu'un lionceau Hermione ! Ta place est à Poudlard, pas au gouvernement !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce nouveau côté du frère de son amie :

\- Ma place est là où je le désire Lord Fawley. Je serais un jour un membre de ce corps, autant apprendre dès maintenant.

Nathan allait répliquer quand il vit son père l'attendre aux portes de la salle. Père et fils avaient probablement décidé de manger ensemble. Il la salua et rejoignit son père et Hermione soupira, un peu soulagée. Une autre voix la sortit rapidement de ses pensées :

\- Vous vous en êtes brillamment tirée, héritière Black.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Bill Weasley qui lui souriait gentiment :

\- Merci héritier Prewett. J'avoue avoir été très nerveuse.

\- On le serait pour moins. J'attends avec impatience de voir ce que vous allez pouvoir amener à ce corps gouvernemental.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Probablement pas grand-chose pour le moment, c'est mon père qui a encore les pleins pouvoirs de notre maison.

\- Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Héritière Black. Je suis sûre que vous apporterez un nouveau souffle à notre société. Et je pense que c'est ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin.

Bill fut ensuite appelé par son grand-oncle et, avant de se diriger vers lui, murmura avec gentillesse :

\- J'ai assisté à la naissance d'une véritable lionne aujourd'hui Hermione. Et j'ai été fier d'être le témoin de ce fait. Je sais que tu pourras réaliser de grande choses. Crois en toi Hermione. »

Hermione le regarda partir sans s'apercevoir que son père avait assisté, en silence, à leur dialogue et qu'il suivait l'héritier Prewett du regard, un air pensif sur le visage. Finalement, il se dirigea vers sa fille, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« On rentre ? Je dois te ramener à Poudlard pour cet après-midi mais on peut manger avec Remus ce midi et je te ramène pile à l'heure pour tes cours. »

Hermione acquiesça et ils sortirent du Ministère pour aller déjeuner en famille.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 71e chapitre : Discussions, présentations et bal des héritiers ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	74. 71 : Discussion, présentation et

_Hello ! Voici donc le 71e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mon histoire et/ou laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant pour écrire ! Merci !_

_Du coup, réponses aux reviews : _

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Court ? Ce chapitre faisait sept pages (lol) ! Peut-être qu'il t'a paru court parce que beaucoup de choses se passent ;) ? Oui, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le passage où Hermione rembarre Dumby, c'était génial à écrire et à relire. Contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss MPREG : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas toi, c'est une erreur de ma part que je me suis empressée de corriger. C'est bien Héritière Black et non pas Lady, j'ai tout corrigé aujourd'hui donc normalement, ça devrait être bon. Merci d'avoir vu cette erreur de ma part. Concernant Nathan Fawley, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le faire évoluer mais je voulais montrer qu'il voit Hermione comme sa petite sœur et qu'il n'arrive pas à la différencier d'Olivia. Olivia n'est pas une héritière, elle n'aura donc jamais accès au Magenmagot et Nathan a associé Hermione à la même catégorie que sa sœur, d'où sa réaction 'légèrement' impolie. Oui, alors pour Dumby, c'est pas une nouveauté et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans l'année, malheureusement. Il aurait pu mais ça aurait fait un scandale ! 'Lord Black frappe en pleine figure le président du Magenmagot !' Quoique, ça aurait été un scoop pour Rita ! Pour Artair, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé complètement mais je l'ai imaginé comme étant le frère cadet de la tante Muriel, donc l'oncle de Molly et le grand-oncle de Bill et la lignée des Prewett étant une lignée patriarcale, seuls les garçons peuvent hériter du titre de Lord (ou d'héritier pour Bill). Merci, j'espère que mes explications t'ont aidée et merci encore pour m'avoir pointée mon erreur de 'Lady'. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Snoopgol : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Bill revient en effet, merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé les faire interagir ensembles. Pour Nathan, c'est un peu plus compliqué, il a du mal à séparer Hermione de l'image de petite sœur qui ne mettra jamais les pieds au Magenmagot alors la voir là lui a fait un choc. Merci, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Sirius dans ce rôle et on va le voir de plus en plus ainsi. Ah non, désolée, on ne verra pas encore la réaction de Sirius quant à sa discussion avec Bill. Ça viendra, je pense, c'est juste une discussion pas vraiment facile à écrire, je trouve. Elle sera pour plus tard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Blu salvatore : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! Merci pour tes votes mais tu as déjà voté pour le couple Bill/Hermione/Charlie donc je prends uniquement le vote Harry/Luna, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas avec tous les votes ;) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Twisted Bomb : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Dumby énerve un peu tout le monde mais c'était bien mon intention. Merci. Alors ta question n'est pas du tout bête elle m'a déjà été posée par quelqu'un d'autre. Pour y répondre : déjà, il est totalement possible qu'une seule personne combine plusieurs titres (on le verra aussi avec Harry plus tard) donc Bill est à la fois Héritier Prewett et Héritier Weasley, cependant, les Weasley ont perdu leur siège du Magenmagot et ainsi, Bill (au Magenmagot et au Ministère en tout cas) est seulement appelé 'Héritier Prewett'. J'espère que ça répond à ta question ? N'hésite pas si tu en as d'autres. Je fais pareil ;) ! Je ne connais pas les sagas que tu as mentionné donc j'irais les voir, merci ;). Moi je te conseille la trilogie de Déborah Harkness : T1, le livre perdu des sortilèges, T2, l'école de la nuit et T3, le nœud de la sorcière. Brièvement, ça raconte l'histoire d'une sorcière dans notre temps (moderne j'entends) qui renie sa magie et il y a un vampire qui intervient. Je ne veux pas en dire plus et te laisser la découvrir si tu ne la connais pas déjà, l'histoire est bien écrite et vraiment géniale ;). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Mathilde : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci à toi pour ce petit mot ;) ! De rien et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Khalice : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci, il y avait pas mal de canons que je voulais changer et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci, je prends en note tes idées de couples, merci pour ta participation. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Résultat du sondage :_

_Harry : Georges Weasley, Olivia Fawley (proposée 2 fois), Blaise Zabini (proposé 3 fois), Daphné Greengrass (proposée 6 fois), Luna Lovegood (proposée 18 fois)_

_Hermione : Daphné Greengrass, Lilian Hall, Isla Shafiq, Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum, Fred Weasley/Georges Weasley (en triade), Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (en triade, proposé 6 fois), Fred Weasley (proposé 6 fois), Bill Weasley (proposé 7 fois), Nathan Fawley (proposé 9 fois), Théodore Nott (proposé 12 fois)_

_Autres couples proposés : Lilian Hall/Fred OU George Weasley, Lilian Hall/Draco Malfoy (proposé 2 fois) Fred Weasley/Lilian Hall/George Weasley (en triade), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Nathan Fawley (proposé 2 fois), Neville Londubat/Olivia Fawley_

_Le sondage ne reste ouvert que jusqu'au 78e chapitre (la première tâche du tournois). D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes vos idées de couples et à voter pour ceux déjà proposés ;) ! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 71 : discussion, présentations et bal des héritiers !**

Hermione revint à Poudlard pour son cours de botanique que les Gryffondors partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. Lilian lui fit un clin d'œil, sachant pertinemment où avait été son amie le matin même. Elle reçut un regard perplexe de Harry, furieux de Ron (pour changer) et compréhensif des jumeaux. Les deux heures de botanique passèrent trop vite pour Hermione et, dès que la cloche sonna, elle sortit de la serre, suivie par ses amis de Poufsouffle. Ils croisèrent les Serpentards et les Serdaigles et Hermione adressa un sourire à Isla, Olivia, Lisa et Kyle.

Lilian prit la tête de leur petite bande et les mena à la salle de classe isolée qu'ils utilisaient du temps de Lockhart. Au fil du temps, ils avaient aménagé la pièce pour en faire leur propre salle commune. Mcgonagall leur avait permit d'utiliser cette salle comme ils le voulaient et c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Des poufs et des coussins remplaçaient les chaises, les bureaux étaient poussés contre les murs et l'estrade avait été placée au milieu de la salle, servant à la fois pour s'asseoir tranquillement ou pour s'entraîner en un contre un.

Lilian s'assit face à la seule Gryffondor alors que Liam et Lauren montaient sur l'estrade et commençaient à réviser leurs sorts appris en DCFM et en sortilège. Deux heures plus tard, leur petit groupe fut rejoint par ses derniers membres. Olivia, Lisa, Kyle et Isla venaient de terminer botanique et s'installèrent comme ils le souhaitaient sur les différents coussins. Isla s'assit face à l'unique Gryffondor de la pièce et demanda :

« Raconte.

Hermione sourit et répondit :

\- Honnêtement, ça s'est bien passé. J'étais super nerveuse mais ça allait. Si on oublie le fait que Dumbledore a royalement ignoré mon titre…

Olivia l'interrompit

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai dut lui rappeler qu'au Magenmagot j'étais l'Héritière Black et non pas Miss Black-Lupin comme à l'école.

Lilian semblait outragée :

\- Il t'a appelée Miss Black-Lupin ?! Il est le président du Magenmagot ! Il connaît les règles mieux que quiconque !

\- Je pense qu'il est en colère contre mon père parce qu'il a perdu pas mal de soutient depuis son retour.

Isla intervint :

\- Un soutient acquis sur des mensonges n'est pas un vrai soutient. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et Hermione parla ensuite de sa discussion avec Nathan. Olivia fut très surprise du comportement de son frère qui frôlait vraiment l'irrespect de son titre. Hermione préféra ne pas parler de sa discussion avec l'aîné des Weasley. Après tout, Ronald n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un dont sa bande aimait parler et elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction des autres si elle se mettait à parler de son aîné. En plus elle mourrait probablement de gêne si ce genre de discussion remontait aux oreilles des jumeaux Weasley.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour simplement faire leurs devoirs tous ensembles, Hermione fut abordée, alors qu'elle était déjà assise par une personne à qui elle n'avait encore jamais parlé :

« Héritière Black ?

Elle tourna la tête pour trouver une jeune fille de son âge, blonde aux yeux verts, l'emblème des serpentard cousu sur sa robe. Elle sut rapidement à qui elle avait affaire :

\- Héritière Greengrass.

La jeune fille lui sourit et Hermione contempla le garçon qui était à côté d'elle :

\- Héritier Nott.

Théodore Nott était également un serpentard mais l'un des rares à ne pas suivre Malfoy. Il aurait très bien pu être à Serdaigle tellement il aimait lire. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux bleus.

Théodore Nott demanda :

\- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis puis acquiesça, s'écartant pour laisser de la place aux deux serpentards. Daphné salua Isla d'un hochement de tête en s'installant en face d'elle. Hermione brisa le silence en demandant poliment :

\- Avez-vous déjà été introduit au Magenmagot ?

Daphné secoua la tête :

\- Non, mais nos introductions ne vont pas tarder. Je suis née le 4 novembre et Théodore est né le 15 décembre. On sera ensemble pour le bal des héritiers.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Pardon… tu as bien dit le bal des héritiers ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils :

\- Oui… personne ne t'en a parlé ?

Isla questionna :

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que c'est en général aux parents d'aborder le sujet…

Hermione conclut :

\- Je vais massacrer mon père. Puis-je t'appeler Daphné ?

\- Seulement si je peux t'appeler Hermione.

\- Ça me va. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur le bal des héritiers ?

\- C'est un évènement tenu par le Ministère de la Magie pendant les vacances de Noël, généralement, ça se passe juste après le nouvel an. Tous les héritiers et héritières doivent y participer. C'est l'évènement qui nous présente à la haute société sorcière. Cependant, ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore quinze ans, donc n'ont pas été reconnus héritiers ou héritières par le Magenmagot ne peuvent pas y participer.

Hermione assimila l'information et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui va y participer cette année ?

\- À Gryffondor, tu as Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet en plus de toi. À Poufsouffle, tu as Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan. À Serdaigle, tu as Cho Chang et Sarah Moon qui est de notre année. Enfin, à Serpentard, il y en a quatre en cinquième année plus nous deux, Théodore et moi : Aaron Travers, Derek Burke, Ilan Rowle et Kylie Avery.

Hermione acquiesça, mémorisant les noms :

\- D'accord, et qui sera présent lors de ce bal ?

Ce fut Théodore qui répondit :

\- Tous les membres du Magenmagot qui ont un héritier ou une héritière reconnue. Il est aussi possible que certains membres soient présents mais pas leurs héritiers. Les Malfoy, par exemple, sont toujours présents à ce bal, mais Draco ne pourra y aller que l'année prochaine puisque son quinzième anniversaire n'est pas avant juin. Après, les héritiers déjà majeurs, comme Flint par exemple, ne sont pas obligés d'être présents. Après, il y a aussi les chefs de tous les départements du Ministère. Ils ne sont pas obligés de venir mais c'est préférable en fait.

\- Compris. Est-ce qu'il y a des règles particulières ?

Daphné hocha la tête distraitement :

\- Oui, tu es reconnue héritière mais tu n'es pas majeure donc tu ne pourras pas danser avec quelqu'un de majeur. Aux yeux de la société, ceux qui danseront avec toi sous-entendent qu'ils sont intéressés par une alliance avec toi, qu'elle soit romantique, amicale ou politique et le fait que quelqu'un de majeur soit intéressé alors que tu es mineure sera très mal vu pour l'homme. Il y en a qui essaie mais tu devras absolument les repousser ! Rien ne t'empêche de discuter avec eux ou elles hors de la piste de danse mais tu ne pourras pas danser avec quelqu'un de majeur.

\- Merci beaucoup Daphné, Théodore, pour tous ces renseignements sur le bal. Je vais devoir massacrer mon père. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé Merlin ?!

Lilian intervint :

\- Il a peut-être pas mal de choses en tête entre le Magenmagot et le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, surtout avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui va arriver et tout ça…

\- C'est sûrement ça Lilian mais il devrait quand même me prévenir que je dois, en janvier, participer à un bal ! Ça demande des préparatifs ce genre de choses ! »

Lilian acquiesça et la discussion continua sur d'autres sujets. Hermione découvrit que Daphné adorait le piano et que Théodore était passionné par certains romans moldus, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Le festin commença et Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir deux nouveaux amis.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 72e chapitre : Amitié compliquée ! _

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
